Broken Angel
by carlislelover83
Summary: Bella Swan was placed in foster care at thirteen. The only person who she trusted and loved was her best friend Jake. She's forced to move to Forks and in with the Cullen's. What happens when her best friend abandons her? Will she survive or run?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Angel

Bella Swan was placed in foster care at thirteen. The only person who she trusted and loved was her best friend Jake. After falling in with the wrong crowd, she was moved to Forks and was placed in the home of The Cullen's. What happens when her true love breaks her heart? Will she ever learn to trust the one who wants to be there for her?

(**Flash Back**)

**Isabella Swan age 6**

_Tears streamed down my face as my daddy pulled down my road. "Please don't make me go back there," I begged._

_ "Bells, I'm sorry. I wish it was different, but your mom and I just weren't getting along. We tried, honey." _

_ "Why can't I live with you?" I pleaded._

_ "Honey, we decided that it was best for you to live with your mother and I get you on the weekends. By you staying with your mom, you get to stay in the same school."_

_ I stood on my front porch and waved good bye to him. "Isabella, get in the damn house now," Mom yelled from inside. I went inside. "Did you have fun with your dad?" She asked._

_ "Yes ma'am," I whispered. _

_ She was sitting on her boyfriend Phil's lap. "Go to your room," Phil said, glaring at me. I went upstairs to my room and cried myself to sleep. _

_ The next morning, I got dressed and went downstairs. Phil was already gone to work and mom was at the table with her head down. Two bottles of pills and a beer bottle were next to her._

"_Get you ass to school," Mom slurred. _

_ I ran out the door and met my neighbor and best friend, Jacob Black. His dad and my dad were friends. Jacob was four years older than me, but my best friend. "Hey short stuff, I brought you this," He said handing me a pop tart._

_ "Thanks," I said smiling shyly at him. _

**Isabella Cullen age 8**

_ Over the last two years, there was a huge custody battle over me. Jake's dad Billy went to my dad and told them about my mom's drinking and my dad got mad and was trying to get my to live with him. _

_ "Are you excited to go to your dad's?" Jake asked as we walked home._

_ "Yes, I can't wait!" I squealed excitedly. _

_ "Fridays are the only days I ever see you happy," He commented._

_ "See you Monday," I said running into my house._

_ "What the hell are you running for you clumsy girl?" Mom asked grabbing my arm. She swung me back around and I fell into the wall. _

_ "You can't even stand on your own feet can you, stupid girl?" Phil asked. Tears filled my eyes. I hated both of them._

_ "Isabella, come here. I have to tell you something," Phil laughed. _

_ "What?" I asked quietly._

_ "Your dad isn't coming here today, or ever for that matter. He was killed in a car accident today," Phil said smiling._

_ "Daddy! NO!" I screamed. _

_ "Shut up you brat!" Phil yelled._

_ I ran from the house screaming and crying. "Bella!" Jake said catching me. "What's wrong?" He asked holding me tightly._

_ "Daddy, my daddy." Was all I could get out. He took me into his house and held me as I cried. _

**Isabella 13 years old**

_I climbed into the truck with Jacob quietly. "How was your day?" He asked. _

_ I shrugged. "Ok," I whispered looking down. _

_ "Bella, if something is bothering you, we can talk about it," He said._

_ How do you tell your best friend that your step dad touches you, while your mom sits there watching, calling you a whore? "I'm fine," I lied. _

_ We drove off in an awkward silence. Eventually he pulled up in front of my house. "Bye Jake," I whispered getting out._

_ "Bella wait!" He said grabbing my arm causing me to cry out painfully. "What?" He asked gently pulling my sleeve up. "Fuck! What the hell happened to your arm?" He noticed the bruises._

_ "Nothing. Bye Jake," I said getting out. _

_ Mom was sitting on the couch. "Phil wants to talk to you," She slurred._

_ I went up to my room, not saying a word to her. Phil was sitting on my bed. "Bout time you got home," He said lunging at me, ripping my shirt._

_ "Don't please," I begged._

_ "Why? Are you fucking Jacob? You better not be, you are mine bitch." He pushed me up against the wall sticking his hand into my panties. _

_ "Stop please!" I begged._

_ "Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" He slapped me across the face._

_ Tears streamed down my face. "Did that hurt?" He asked trying to kiss me. He was still touching me._

_ "I have something to tell you." His fingers were hurting me. "I killed your daddy and I'm going to kill you too if you tell anyone." _

_ "Stop!" I screamed._

_ "First I'm going to tell you how I did it. I cut the brakes on his car. The fucker didn't stand a chance." He laughed as he shoved a finger into me. I bit back a scream knowing it would make it worse. "That's right shut up and take it, nobody's going to save you." It was then that every thing went black_.

**END FLASHBACK **

**AN- Thank you to Butterflybetty for helping me on this story!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 1

"Andrea, don't you dare smoke that all by yourself," I said reaching over and grabbing the joint from her. I took a big hit and sat back against my boyfriend, James. We were all sitting around this huge room, in a house somewhere out side of Seattle. I wasn't quite sure how we got there, I was to damned drunk to give a shit. There were people coming and going out of the room, the music was loud and it was smoky from all the pot and cigarettes.

"Fuck me," He slurred. In one hand he was holding a bottle of vodka and with his other hand he was trying to get in my pants. I grabbed the bottle out of his hands and took two huge gulps of vodka. I was buzzed, but knew when it came to fucking any guy, I would have to be drunk.

Andrea was giving her boyfriend Mike a blow job and our friend Amber was off with God knows who.

We were naked and I was on top of him. It was how he liked it. He thrust into me hard. It hurt pretty bad, but I knew better than to say anything. I was a whore and got what I deserved. After what seemed like forever, he was done. "You are my little bitch," He said biting down on my neck.

"Dammit, I hate hickeys," I yelled.

"I don't care bitch, you are mine and I am going to fucking mark you. So shut the fuck up and deal with it."

Around four a.m. I stumbled into my foster mother Tanya's house. "Where have you been?" She yelled.

"Getting fucked and fucked up," I laughed. I was too drunk to care.

"Go to your room now!" She screamed.

"Fuck you, Tanya, you can't make me do a damned thing. You are nothing but a fat fucking bitch, that can't keep a guy!" I screamed.

"Pack your bags. I don't care where you go, but as of tomorrow Victoria is picking your ass up!"

(Victoria)

"Victoria, you have to take her. She can't stay with me. She is out all night, comes back smelling like sex, pot and booze," Bella's foster mom Tanya said.

Apparently Bella had been on an all nighter. I sighed. "Ok, I'll be there to get her," I said softly.

I drove over there thinking about Bella. She was barely thirteen when I met her. When she was six, her parents divorced, by eight her mother had remarried and her dad was killed in a car accident. When she was thirteen her neighbor Jacob, was taking her book bag to her, that she had left in his truck. He heard her screaming and went to check on her. He found her step dad molesting her. He beat up Phil and carried her back to his house covered in blood. Jacob and his dad took her to the hospital, and DSS was contacted.

Now two years later, her life has only gotten worse. She was into sex, drugs, and drinking. I pulled into Tanya's driveway and sighed. If there was just one family out there that could help her. She had so much potential, but no one seemed to care enough to help her. I knew there was one family out there, that lived hours away. I still wasn't sure, it was a long shot to get them to take her. When I contacted Forks DSS, I was told that they had decided to stop foster parenting some time ago, but I knew I had to give them a chance. They might be my last option. I knew she would be dead soon, if I couldn't help her.

AN-THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED, and ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS AND FAVORITES. ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

Chapter 2

(Carlisle Cullen)

I had been at work all day at the hospital. It had been fairly busy for the small town of Forks, Washington. I was exhausted and just ready to get home to my wife and kids. I went into my office to put my stuff up and sitting at my desk was my wife Esme and another woman.

"Carlisle, we need to talk," Esme said. "This is Victoria Johnston, she is a social worker in Seattle."

"How do you do?" I asked shaking her hand.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I have a girl who is fifteen and in desperate need of a family," She explained.

"Seattle is along way from Forks," I noted.

"Yes, well, she really has no other options left. I need to get her out of Seattle as soon as possible. I did some research and found you and your wife," She explained.

"Can we see her file?" Esme asked.

"Oh, of course," She said.

I sat down with Esme as we read the files. For being in the system for two years, it was pretty long. Tears were falling down Esme's face. "Oh Carlisle," She whispered.

"Wow," I said taking a deep breath. "That's a lot for a fifteen year old. Ours were younger when we adopted them." I wasn't sure what to do. Honestly, this girl had a lot of issues and even though Esme and I would be willing to work with her and try to help her, we had to make sure it was right for our other children.

"Carlisle, she needs us," Esme whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "She needs some pretty serious help."

"I can't imagine how horrible this must have been for her, but maybe we can help her," Esme said hopefully.

I had seen Esme like this many times and knew, that when she made up her mind, there was no changing it. She was all about making sure our kids were happy and healthy. With each one, she took them on as her own, even introducing them as our sons or daughters from the very beginning.

"Alright," I sighed. "We'll do it, but we are going to have to talk to our other kids first."

"That's fine. Thank you both so much. We will be in touch," Victoria said sounding relieved.

(Esme)

Carlisle and I got home a while later. I could tell we were both shaken by what was in the files. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" He asked me.

"No, but even as a young child she never had a chance, you saw those files. It's not going to be easy, but can you tell me, honestly tell me, that after reading that, that you could sit by and do nothing? If she were to die, how would you feel? Because I know honestly, it would kill me, to know we could have possibly prevented it. You look at our kids, which one would you turn away? It wasn't easy then taking them in, and I know it will be harder this time, but honestly Carlisle, I feel like we have, too," I said beginning to cry.

We already had five great kids, yet it wasn't always easy. We had our fair share of hard times, but it seemed to draw us closer as a family. I loved them all and couldn't imagine turning my back on any of them. I knew Isabella would be a challenge, but I wanted her. I wanted to try to be the one who changed her life. Her mom might not have given a damn about her, but I did. Sometimes I thought I was crazy, but I could fall in love with a child just by reading his or her file. My heart ached for this teenage girl.

"You are a good woman, Esme, and an even better mom. You're right, we can do this if we just commit right now to being strong and making sure that no matter what happens, we will love her," He said taking me into his arms.

After supper, we sat down in the living room with all of our kids. Emmett was eighteen. We adopted him when he was six. Rose was seventeen. We adopted her when she was ten. Jasper was also seventeen and adopted at seven. Then we had Alice who was sixteen, adopted at eight. Edward was also sixteen, we adopted him first when he was only four.

"What's going on?" Rose asked painting her nails.

"We got a visit from the social worker today," I began.

"Are they going to take us away?" Alice asked. Her eyes full of fear. She was always afraid of being alone, it was as if she was afraid they would knock on our door and take her from us. We had to reassure her multiple times after the adoption papers were signed that she was ours and would never be taken away.

"Oh no, of course not, honey," Carlisle said hugging his daughter. "There is a girl in Seattle, who will be coming to live with us."

"Five of us aren't enough?" Rose asked.

"She is fifteen, we have looked at her file, but for now all we will tell you, is that her name is Isabella," I said.

"Why can't you tell us more than that?" Jasper asked.

"For the same reasons we wouldn't tell her your stories. You are all old enough to tell or not to tell her," I told them.

"Where will she sleep?" Alice asked.

"We will have to turn the guest bedroom into her room," Carlisle said.

"When will she be here?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. We told her worker that we would talk to you first and then be in touch with her," Carlisle told them.

"Hell yes! We get another sister!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett Cullen! Language!" I scolded.

"Sorry mom," He said looking down.

The next morning, Carlisle called Victoria and made the arrangements for Isabella to join us. Victoria seemed to have a love for Isabella. We could hear it in the way she talked about her. She was just discouraged, seeing as each foster family would turn their backs on her almost immediately. We were getting our new daughter Saturday afternoon. I was nervous and excited all in one. I was wondering if that was what a new mother felt like as she held her baby for the first time.

The rest of the days were spent getting things ready for Isabella. Everyone seemed ok with it. I just hoped that no matter what got thrown our way, we could handle it as a family.

**AN- THANK YOU TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING ME OUT! YOU ARE AWESOME! ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS AND FAVORITES!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 3

Saturday, we sent everyone off to go have some fun, so we could have some time with Isabella and Victoria when they got there. Everyone was a bit anxious about meeting the newest member, so we thought having them leave would get their minds off of everything, at least for awhile. Carlisle and I tried to stay calm, but it was hard as we didn't know what to expect. Part of me was excited. I had seen pictures of her in her file, but I was wondering what she would look like standing in front of us. I also wondered how she would act. Would she be scared? Would she be as angry as her files says she is? I was so nervous.

It was 2pm when we heard a car pull down our driveway. My stomach was in knots. "Breathe, honey," Carlisle said putting his arm around me. This was it, this was the moment we would meet our daughter.

We stood in the window and watched as Victoria got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car. Carlisle gasped as Isabella got out of the car. "She's so skinny," He said sadly.

Isabella followed Victoria up to our porch, she never once looked up, but I could tell she had a scowl on her face. Victoria stopped and spoke to Isabella, it was as if she was either encouraging her or threatening her. She nodded, rolling her eyes, but didn't seem to respond verbally. I sighed, this could be interesting.

Isabella was wearing all black, jeans, hoodie, converse shoes, and her long brown hair was hanging around her shoulders. Her face was pale and there was no life in her eyes. She looked sad, almost sickly and as Carlisle said, way too skinny. I was really beginning to wonder what we had gotten ourselves into.

"I just want to give her a hug," I whispered. She looked like one of the saddest people I had seen in a long time. "Look how sad she looks."

We opened the door once they got up to the porch and held it open, giving them room to enter. "Hello Victoria, come on in," Carlisle said shaking her hand.

"Come on Bella," She said gently touching her arm. I noticed how Bella immediately stiffened and jerked away from her. She didn't like to be touched.

"How are you doing Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella," She said so softly I wasn't actually sure she had said anything. She hadn't looked up from the floor.

"I am glad to finally get to meet you," He said reaching out to shake her hand.

She jumped back looking very fearful. "Stay away," She gasped looking at Victoria.

"Bella, lets get your stuff out of the car," Victoria said looking apologetically at Carlisle. He smiled reassuringly at her. Bella stood up and followed her out. She was shaking and her arms were wrapped tightly around her body almost as if she was holding herself together.

Carlisle and I had been through rough times with our kids, but this was going to hard. She was extremely messed up.

(Victoria)

I walked out to the car with Bella to get her stuff. I knew I needed to talk to her about what had just happened. "Bella, I've done my research on this family, they never took any child they didn't intend to keep,"

Bella didn't say anything, she just kept her mouth shut as she dug into her pocket for her cigarettes. "I have never seen you so quiet," I said to Bella.

"Yeah, I'm sure, this is a great family. By tomorrow night what's his name will be crawling into my bed to fuck me."

"Give them a chance Bella, they have a clean record," I argued.

She just shrugged. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, this isn't going to last."

"Please Bella, this is your last option, I don't want to send you to a group home, but if this doesn't work, I'll have to," I all but begged.

"Fuck this, they aren't going to keep me. I mean look at them. They are like the perfect couple, I am sure their kids are perfect too."

I sighed and took Bella's hands into mine. "You don't know anything about them or their kids. Besides Bella, it's a chance at a new life," I said.

"I don't want a knew chance. Don't you get that?" She yelled. "I just want to be with Jacob." Tears filled her eyes, but she brushed them away angrily. Crying in front of people was not an option for her.

"Bella, I get this is scary for you, you have been through so much hell, but these are good people. They never hesitated about having you come live with them. These are good people," I told her.

"Victoria, I would be so much better off if I was just dead." She pulled a cigarette out and started smoking it.

"Bella, stop it! Right this minute! I care about you and am trying to keep that from happening!" I insisted.

"Just let me go Victoria! You will be so much happier if you didn't have to worry about me." She grabbed her bags and stormed off towards the house.

"Just fucking great!" I muttered under my breath. I loved this girl, she just never let me close enough for us to prove it.

We carried her bags back up to the porch, throwing her cigarette down. She was muttering stuff under her breath the whole way into the house. I knew her well enough to know that she was cussing me as everyone else out.

"Can I show you your room?" Esme asked when we got back inside.

"Knock yourself out, please," Bella muttered. Esme ignored her and we followed her upstairs.

"This is you room. We thought that you would like to pick your own colors," She offered sweetly.

"Oh joy," She said sarcastically. Carlisle and Esme exchanged quick glances.

"Isabella!" I warned.

"Oh right, thanks," She said glaring at me. So help me if I didn't kick her ass right then and there.

"You're welcome," Carlisle said looking at her. She took a step closer to me. He sighed. "Bella, I am not going to hurt you."

"Oh right, that's what the last man that raped me said," She said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I am so sorry," He said gently. She ran from the room and moments later, the front door slammed.

Carlisle looked discouraged. "I'm sorry," I said to him.

"Victoria, don't be. She has been through a lot, I won't push her," He said.

"Let me try to talk to her," Esme said.

"Be my guest. I'll just give Carlisle some further instructions," I told her.

(Esme)

I found Bella sitting outside on the porch smoking. We had a strict rule on smoking, but for this moment, I was letting it go. "Bella," I said sitting down on the porch. "We've seen your files, we know you have..."

"Esme is it? You don't know shit about me! Just because you have read it on paper, doesn't make you an expert! Besides, there were other things that aren't on paper! So just cut the 'I know it all' shit!" She yelled.

"Bella, we all want you here and want to make you feel apart of us," I said softly. I knew from past experience that yelling back never helped, it was best to ignore it.

"How many kids do you have here?"

"Including you, there are six. Emmett eighteen, Rose, and Jasper are both seventeen. Alice and Edward are sixteen," I explained.

"Wonderful," She said looking down. I stared at her for a few minutes. Looking past the thick walls she had built up around herself, was a very scared and sad little girl.

We sat there quietly as she finished her cigarette, I would let her have this one, it would be her last. Victoria and Carlisle joined us a bit later. "Bella, I need to get back on the road. Call me if you need anything," Victoria told her. For a brief moment, I thought I saw a tear, but when I looked again, it was gone.

"What about Jake?" She asked.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Friend," She whispered.

"Bella, I have talked to Carlisle about Jacob. He is going to explain it all to Esme. I am sure after you have settled, they won't mind him coming to visit," She said.

She hugged Bella. "Try! Group home is next. Do not fuck this up!" She warned her.

"Bye Victoria."

(Bella)

Victoria was gone, yet again. She never knew what this felt like. She would find me a placement and drop me off. She wasn't there when the bad shit went down, only afterwards. I went to my room and locked the door. I sat down on the bed not sure what to do. I was in a house with four men that I didn't know. I guess it just meant no sleep for me.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion and a knock at my door. "Bella, it's Esme. Everyone is home. You need to come out and meet them."

I opened my door. "Do they know about me?"

"No, all they know is your name is Bella. Carlisle and I wont tell them about you, the same way we won't tell you about them."

I stood there shocked. I shook me head trying not to think about meeting a bunch of teenagers. "It will be fine." She said reaching out to touch me, but stopped midway. For which I was great full.

Esme led me downstairs to find five teenagers sitting there talking quietly with Carlisle. The first one I noticed was a blonde Malibu Barbie, total stuck up bitch. The type in school I would beat down. Next to her was a huge guy. He had a smirk on his face as he ran his fingers down that bitches hair. I tensed noticing the way he was looking at her and touching her. On the other side of the room was a tiny, very skinny girl, with spiky dark hair. She was bouncing up and down like she had to piss. Maybe she was on a crack. Hell I hoped so, then I could get some. Next to her was a taller guy, who kept staring at me, I couldn't get passed his eyes to see what he really looked like. I just realized how oddly calm I felt. Next to Carlisle, was a guy with messy bronze colored hair and beautiful green eyes. He smiled softly, then looked away. I shivered in response.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and over here is Edward," Carlisle said. "Guys, this is Bella," We all stood there eying each other.

"Monday, Bella will go to school with you guys. Alice and Edward, you will have classes with her. I expect you to help her and make her feel welcome,"

"Really Carlisle, I can take care of myself," I said not looking at him, or anyone else, just the wall.

"I'm sure you can, but we are a family and our family sticks together," He told me.

"Can't wait!" I said rolling my eyes.

Rose sat there staring at me. "Ok really Malibu Barbie, Rosalie, whatever the fuck your name is. What is your goddamned problem? Stop fucking staring at me.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure you out," She replied defensively.

"Good luck, you will never know bitch, now stop staring at me!"

"Isabella, you will not talk to her that way! That type of language is not allowed in this house!" Carlisle said sternly.

"Whatever!" I yelled back at him.

"In the kitchen! Now!" He demanded.

"There is no way in hell, I will go in there alone with you! I know what you want!"

"Bella, come on now!" Esme said, her voice was even raised.

Reluctantly I followed them into the kitchen and slumped in a chair. "Bella, we need to go over the rules. There is no smoking, drinking, or drugs in or near this house. We are to respect each other. There is no cussing or name calling. Is that clear?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll go down the road to smoke," I said smiling.

"Oh no! No cigarettes at all," He told me.

"Well then, guess you will have to pat me down. Maybe even strip search me. You'll love that wont you!"

"I have had just about enough of your attitude. Now we can make this all easy, or it can be hard. It's up to you," He said gently. I just stared at him. There was no way this was going to be easy.

"I think I'm going to my room now," I said.

"Come on Bella, I'll go with you and help you unpack," Esme said.

"The last time I checked, I wasn't five years old, but whatever," I stood up and stomped upstairs. I didn't care that everyone stared at me.

Esme went through my stuff, taking my cigarettes. "I suppose you want my phone too don't you?"

"No, go ahead and keep it," She said walking around my room.

I shoved it back down into my pocket. "Bella, the other rule to our house is there is to be not guys in your room unless the door is open. No sex at all under our roof,"

She came over and sat on my bed. "I want you to know that if there is ever anything you want to talk about I am here. I can't imagine what you have been through. But I want you to know that we are glad you are here." She said trying to hug me. I quickly pulled away.

"I'm tired. I think I will get some sleep," I whispered.

"Carlisle and I are right downstairs if you need us. Rose and Alice's rooms are on either side of yours. Do not hesitate to wake us if you need anything,"

I nodded laying down in the bed. She left my room, closing the door behind her.

(Edward)

I was awaken in the middle of the night by bloodcurdling screams. I jumped out of bed and realized they were coming from Bella's room. I tried to open her door, but it was locked. My brothers and sisters were standing in the hallway watching her door.

"Don't touch me!" I heard her scream. "No, go away! You're hurting me!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Go get mom and dad," I said to Alice.

"Edward, move out of my way," Emmett said. I moved just in time for him to crash through the door. What I saw shocked me.

Bella was up against the wall screaming, she was rocking back and forth. I ran over and sat down next to her. "Bella, you're ok. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," I said patting her back.

"YOU!" She screamed lunging at me. "Get off of me!" She screamed hitting and clawing at me. "You ass-hole leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed.

"What's going on?" Mom cried running into the room. I let go of Bella immediately. And she crumpled to the floor sobbing.

"She was screaming. I thought someone was in here," I explained.

"Alright, everyone out," Dad said calmly.

We all filed out of the room and into Alice's room. "What the hell was that?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I think I might know," Rose whispered leaning into Emmett.

"I do too." Alice said. Understanding washed over all of us as we looked at Rose.

(Esme)

I sat on the floor next to Bella, she was hysterically shaking out of fear. "Bella, it's Esme." I whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carlisle whispered.

"No, sit on the bed," I whispered back.

I sat there next to her, careful not to touch her. I just talked to her calmly, reassuring her that she wasn't alone and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Eventually she calmed down enough to let me rub her back.

"I...I...I need Jake," She gasped.

"Her phone is on the dresser. Please hand it to me," I said to Carlisle. He handed me the phone and I browsed through the contacts.

"Esme?" He whispered.

"Carlisle, she doesn't know us anymore than we really know her. This isn't going to be easy, but maybe, letting her talk to him will help out,"

"That's why I love you," He whispered.

On the third ring someone with a deep voice answered. "Bella?" He asked groggily.

"Um, no. It's Esme Cullen, Bella is living with us. I am sorry to be calling so late, but she woke up screaming. We got her calmed down, but she is asking for you," I said apologetically.

"No, no. That's fine. I will talk to her. This happens a lot," He said. "Please put her on."

(Jacob)

It was 3am when my phone started ringing. I wasn't surprised at all. Victoria had called me to tell me where Bella was. I was sad they moved her so far away, but understood. Over the last year, I had begged Victoria to let her stay here with me. She said being that I was 4years older than her, it wasn't appropriate. However, she did put my name in her file, which clearly stated that Bella, should be allowed to call me if she needed me.

"Jake," She gasped. I could tell she had been crying pretty hard.

"Bella, it's me," I said softly.

"He...help me," She gasped.

"Listen to me honey, you are safe. Victoria called me today, she told me all about this family. They aren't going to hurt you. You are safe," I said trying to sooth her.

"The dreams," She cried.

"But Bella, that's all they are. Just dreams. No one will hurt you," I assured her.

"I am so scared Jake, there are so many guys,"

I laughed to myself, during the day a houseful of guys was Bella's dream, however at night, it was a different story.

"Bella, are you there alone?"

"No," She whimpered.

"Let me talk to Carlisle," I said. Victoria had told me that she had discussed my relationship with Bella to him, I wasn't sure if he had really talked to Esme yet, but figured I would talk to him.

"No, please don't leave me," She begged.

"Bella, please just let me talk to him," I said.

I could hear the phone being passed off. "Carlisle speaking."

"It's Jacob. I just thought I would talk to you and maybe explain some things,"

"Listen Jake, I took the phone out of the room. Now, Victoria told me some about you two, but I want to hear it from you," He said

"Every night she has nightmares. The worst ones are when she first gets placed. She doesn't trust easily. I'm probably the only one she trusts and even then, I'm not always sure,"

"What can we do?" He asked quietly.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to tell you to do, but I can tell you what not to do. Please, don't turn your back on her. People tell her they will be there for her and leave her. They don't give her a chance at a family, because they don't want to deal with her problems."

"That poor girl. How sad."

"Carlisle please help her. I am scared she is going to die." I begged.

"Jacob, is there any way you can come to Forks tomorrow?"

"I will be there. I'll get a couple more hours of sleep and be there early," I told him.

(Carlisle)

I walked back into Bella's room. She was asleep on the floor. "Jake is coming here tomorrow," I told her. She nodded sadly as I sat down on the floor next to her. Esme ran her fingers through Bella's long hair. "I made Jake a promise to never turn my back on her. But how are we going to do this?"

"Carlisle, the same way we did with Rose and Alice. A day at a time, a night at a time. I know, they were younger, but we still had to help them through it just as we have to help Bella." Esme said. She continued to run her fingers through Bella's hair and started humming to her.

I couldn't imagine anyone hurting a child. It made me sick to my stomach. When you read a file on a potential foster child, it does have an effect on you. However, until you see the actual child and the effect the abuse, or whatever trauma they have been through...there are just no words to describe it.

Esme and Bella had both fallen asleep. I pulled a blanket off of the bed and covered them both up. I wanted to hold Bella and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but this was not an appropriate time.

I walked out of Bella's room just to check on the others. I checked Emmett's room first, but it was empty. Next I checked Alice's room. I found them all scattered around the room sleeping. We had a strict rule on sharing rooms. They were not to sleep co-ed. However this time, I would not make a huge deal out of it. I assumed that they all went to discuss what had happened.

Esme and I weren't stupid. We knew that Rose and Emmett were a couple and Jasper was with Alice. When they all admitted it, we weren't pleased and we had hoped they would be brothers and sisters, but you can't stop love. We put the girls on birth control immediately and had long discussions with the boys about safe sex. We also made it clear that we didn't want them having sex under our roof.

I heard more crying and raced back to the bedroom. Bella was crying once again. "Shh, Bella. You are ok," Esme whispered looking up at me helplessly. I sat down and put my arm around Esme.

"What the fuck!" Bella screamed jumping away from us. She was shaking horribly.

"Bella, calm down. I am not going to touch you, but I do need you to listen to me," I stopped giving her a moment to calm down. She was still backing herself up against the wall. "Jacob is coming here tomorrow to see you," I was hoping for a verbal response, but she just nodded.

(Rose)

I got up that morning and walked to Bella's doorway watching her. Mom was sitting there next to her with a hand on her back. We didn't hit at off at all, but my heart ached for her. I shut the door and went back to my room. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail, threw on a tank top and a pair of jogging pants.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked from the door way.

"I need to go for a run. Want to come with me?"

Running was my release. It was something that Emmett usually did with me. We got outside and took off running. I ran until I was blinded with tears. I leaned against the tree and sobbed. Emmett wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and cried into his chest. The memories were coming back to me.

"Emmett, am I a bitch?"

"Rosalie, you are not a bitch!" He said kissing me on the head. "You are my Malibu Barbie though."

"How can you say that after everything..."

"The past is in the past. It's not going to happen again," He said.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Lets go back. I'm hungry," He said.

"Alright, ready, get set, go!" I yelled taking off.

We got back to the house and everyone but Bella was already sitting around the table. My parents looked exhausted. "Where is Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Upstairs taking a shower," Mom said yawning.

"How can we help her?" Emmett asked.

"It's going to be a slow process. Esme, Alice and you Rose are going to probably have the easiest time being around her. She wont even let me near her to talk to her," Dad said sadly. Emmett squeezed my hand.

There was a knock at the front door. "Who is that?" Edward asked as dad walked out of the room.

"It's one of Bella's friends from Seattle. His name is Jacob," Mom explained.

AN-THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

CHAPTER 4

(Jacob)

I pulled up in front of the huge white house that the Cullen's lived in. I couldn't believe Bella lived here, it was amazing. I got out of the car and walked up the walk. I was afraid of what I would find when I saw Bella.

A man answered the door. "You must be Jacob. I am Carlisle," He said holding out his hand.

"Thank you for inviting me," I said shaking it.

"Oh Jacob come in," A smaller woman said coming up and standing next to Carlisle. "I'm Esme."

I stepped into the living room and noticed five other people had joined us. "Alright. Why don't you all go and find something to do, while we talk to Jacob." Esme said. They nodded and filed out of the living room.

"Jacob, thank you for coming. She kept crying for you last night and we didn't know what else to do and since she didn't know us any better than we knew her, we thought it was the best," Esme said.

"That's fine. I'll talk to her and see what I can do, but please, do not hold your breath."

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Upstairs. Taking a shower. She didn't get any sleep at all," Carlisle said.

"At night, she is terrified of every thing, men included. She was raped or beaten by just about every man she has had contact with. During the day she is a bit better, but she is angry. I don't think she has been has been happy since she was eight," I said quietly. "She defiantly doesn't trust easily.

"That's what we figured when we read her files." Carlisle said.

"Those files are only a piece to her, there is a lot more going on. I'm not sure what all Victoria knows or what Bella has ever told anyone. The only way I know some of it was I was there first hand to experience it."

"I figured there was more," Esme whispered sadly.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes, follow me upstairs. We just ask that you keep the door open," Carlisle said.

"That's fine. I'm not interested in causing anymore problems. I'm just glad that I'll still be able to have contact with her. Some of the families in the past have tried to keep us apart because of our age, but she is a sister to me and I truly care about her," I explained.

I found Bella in a ball on her bed. She looked sadder than the last time I saw her a few months ago. "Bells," I said walking over to her.

She jumped. "Jake," She whispered smiling just a bit.

I sat down on the bed with her and watched as her tears began to fall. "Oh Bells, what am I going to do with you?" I sighed as she put her head in my lap. "How can I help you?"

She sighed sadly. "You can't. There is no help for me. The only thing left is for me to die. No one would miss me or even care. I am alone in this world,"

"Bella, please don't talk like that. Victoria and I would hate to lose you. These people seem nice, not sure about the teenagers, but Esme seems like she really truly cares. And it was Carlisle who invited me," I said stroking her hair.

I felt her sigh. "They took my cigarettes."

"You don't need them," I joked. She was quiet, I looked down and she had fallen asleep.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_ "Jake please. I just need you to touch me," She was buzzing pretty bad. Her friends had helped her sneak out of her house to take her to a party. And after the party they crashed at my house. From the look of her eyes, she had been smoking pot and had a few too many drinks. _

_ "Bella, we can't. You are 14 and I am 18, I could go to jail," I insisted._

_ "The door is locked. Please," She said reaching down into my pants. I tried to restrain her hands. "Please Jake, I need you," She begged. I hesitated, but grabbed a condom. There was no way I was going to risk getting her pregnant._

_ She threw her clothes down on the floor and stood in front of me naked. "What the fuck happened to you?" I asked staring at her bruised body._

_ "This is what happens when you tell a guy no," I felt sick to my stomach. "Get over it Jake, they'll fade, they always do." _

_ I pulled her to me and held her tightly. "God Bella, I am so sorry," I whispered. _

_ We climbed into the bed and I slipped the condom on. "Are you sure?" I asked. _

_ "Yes please," She slurred. I thrust into her praying she wouldn't regret this later. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "Jake, Jake," She gasped._

_ It didn't take long. We lay there holding each other sweating and panting. I pulled out of her and held her close, kissing the tears away that had fallen. "Thank you," She whispered. I felt horrible, she had never been more then a little sister to me and now I too had slept with her. Was I actually any better than those guys who had hurt her? I vowed, then and there that I would never do that to her again._

_(End Flashback)_

Bella woke up a short time later. "Sorry," She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's ok Bella," I said messing with her hair.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well you have five other people downstairs that I haven't been introduced too yet. We could start there," I suggested.

"Um, sure lets go," She said getting up. I followed her downstairs, to find that everyone was scattered around.

Two of them were sitting on the couch playing a card game. "This is Jasper and Alice," She whispered.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked. "I'm Jake."

"Hi Jake," Alice squealed causing Bella to jump.

"Nice to meet you Jake." Jasper said, then he turned to Bella, "Nice to hear you speak," he said smiling.

She lead me into the kitchen where a beautiful blonde girl and huge guy was sitting at the table. He was shoving food in his face. "That's Rosalie and that's Emmett," She said.

"Wow, you remembered my name and didn't call me a bitch," Rosalie said looking at Bella.

I looked down at Bella. "What she was staring at me," I just shook my head at her no matter where she went, she was out to start a fight with someone.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm Jake, I've been friends with Bella since we were kids," I said.

Bella drug me outside. "You really called her a bitch?" I asked in disbelief.

She smiled. "Fucking right I did. Did you see the way she looks at me? She'll be lucky if I don't beat her ass down."

"Bella, what am I going to do with you? She actually seemed hurt that you had called her that," I said.

"Oh come on Jake, you know her type as well as I do," She argued as we walked over towards Carlisle.

There was another guy talking to Carlisle. "Hi Bella," The guy said quietly.

"This is Edward. Edward this is Jake."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"You to," He said looking back at Bella and over to his dad.

Suddenly Alice was next to me, I hadn't even heard her come near and it startled me. "We're going to get ice cream and we wanted everyone to come," She said looking from Bella to me.

Bella looked up at me. "Sure. We'll go," I said. Carlisle gave me the thumbs up sign.

Bella got into my truck. I could tell she wasn't happy about going with everyone. "Did you end it with James?" I asked.

"No and I don't plan too," She replied. "I need to call him and tell him where I am."

"Bella he's not good for you," Deep down I hated James and she knew it. He treated her awful and she kept going back for more.

"Don't start with me. He loves me," She said softly.

"Really Bella, does he? Is it really love to throw someone around and force them to have sex?" I questioned.

Traitor tears began to fall from her eyes. "How the hell do I know what love is? Everyone I have ever been with has beaten or raped me!" She yelled.

"Excuse me!" I said raising my voice. "I never once hurt you!" I new I had to be careful, I was getting angry. "Answer me this. Who saved you more than once? I risked my life for you! Don't you dare put all that on me!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Just take me back please," She yelled crying tears of anger.

"No way! We are going to eat ice cream and have fun. Then we are going to talk about this when we get back."

"I don't want to. Just take me back and go on home," She insisted as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Bella, lets just have some fun," I said.

"Jake, I can't do this," She cried.

I wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled softly at her, as mad as she made me sometimes, I still really cared about her. "Come, just for an hour tops and we can go back," I assured her.

We ordered our ice cream and went to sit down with everyone. Alice chatted about school and live in general. She seemed very sweet. Edward and Jasper were discussing sports, while Emmett and Rosalie listened adding their input here in there. Bella was listening quietly, leaning against me.

"Bella, what do you like to do?" Alice asked.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I like to draw," She said softly.

"Do you like sports or cheerleading?" She asked.

Bella shook her head no and looked down. I knew she was starting to feel worse about herself then she already did.

"Jake, can I have a cigarette?" She asked.

"I quit," I told her.

"Of course you did," She got up and went outside.

"I'll be back," Rose said getting up and following her outside.

(Bella)

I wanted to scream. I didn't fit in with them at all and Esme took my cigarettes. I sat on a bench and pulled my knees up to my chest. Why did I have to be so different? Why couldn't I fit in with them? Why did men have to treat me like shit? Did I have something tattooed on me that said I should be beaten and raped?

"Here. Don't let mom and dad know I have them," I looked up to see Rosalie handing me a cigarette and a lighter. I lit the cigarette and began smoking it. "You know, if you ever want to talk I'm here. But just so you know, you don't know me anymore than I know you, so do not judge me!" She got up and walked away.

It was after supper and I knew Jake would be leaving soon. I wasn't looking forward to it. "Bella, we need to talk about what happened earlier," He said leading me outside.

"What?" I asked.

"What you said broke my heart. I never forced you into anything, I also never laid a hand on you. Dammit Bella, I pulled Phil off of you and helped to get you away from him. When Andrea called that night saying those guys were beating and trying to rape you, I came once again and rescued you. The night you called me, crying thinking that you were pregnant, I was the one that bought the test for you and held you after you took it as we waiting for the results. Then you come back with the 'no one would care if I died' bull shit and telling me that every guy has hurt you in some way! That pissed me off!" He was trying not yell, but it wasn't working.

I started to walk away, but he pulled me back to him. "You can't just walk away from this, from me. You are my best friend and I care about you so much. It does scare me when you talk about dying, it would kill me if something happened to you," He said honestly.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I collapsed into Jake. "Why did everything have to happen to me?"

"Bells, I don't know and I am so sorry it did." He whispered.

"I'm so scared. You and Victoria are 4 hours away. What if..."

"I am also a phone call away and will come as quickly as I can if and when you need me. Don't forget that." He said hugging me back tightly. "Everything is going to be just fine," He assured me.

"I don't want to let go of you," I said trying not to cry.

"I have to Bella, but I will call you soon. I promise and you call me if you need anything," He said leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips. "I've got to get going," He said softly. I nodded. He squeezed me tightly one last time and left.

I collapsed on the porch in tears watching my best friend drive away. "Bella," Esme said coming and sitting down next to me.

"Thanks for letting him come," I whispered.

"You are so welcome. He seems like a really good guy. Listen, Carlisle and I have talked. We aren't going to make you go to school tomorrow. We decided that we will give you this week to adjust and you can start the following week."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Bella, I care about you just as much as I care about all of the others. I know you feel alone right now, but your not. While I cant and I wont tell you their stories, I will say you aren't alone in any of this and we will do our best to make you feel safe." Esme said. I sat there and cried into my hands.

(Esme)

There wasn't much I could say or do at this point, that I hadn't already tried. Nothing was going to be easy about this for her, or us. I watched as my youngest and newest daughter fell apart as she watched Jake drive off. I hesitated, but put my arm around her shoulder. She tensed at first, but slowly relaxed. She actually melted into me. I slowly wrapped my other arm around her and allowed her just to cry in my arms. "I know you don't trust us now, but I hope in time you will," I whispered to her.

"Mom, have you seen..." Alice stopped when she saw that I was with Bella.

"What honey?"

"I was looking for Bella, to see if she wanted to watch a movie with us."

"Do you want to?" I asked Bella.

Bella tensed up and looked terrified. "I think I'd rather go to bed," She said looking down. The girl never made eye contact with us.

"Come on Bella, it will be fun," Alice said.

"Um, I guess so," She whispered sitting up. She wiped her tears away, never saying a word and went straight into the house.

"Alice wait," I called.

"What mom?" She asked.

"Keep the door open and tell Emmett to be in control and not do anything crazy," I warned.

"She's not as tough as she acts is she?" Alice asked.

"Not at all." I said sadly.

"Don't worry mom. Rose and I can take care of her tonight," Alice said skipping off.

(Edward)

I walked up to the room with Emmett and Jasper and was shocked to see Bella sitting there on the couch. She wasn't saying anything, just listening to Rose and Alice talk. "Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Um..." She looked like she was going to run screaming from the room. "Sure," I sat down and she scooted as far away from me as she could. Emmett started the movie and I shifted to where I could watch her without making it noticeable. She hugged a pillow to her. It was as if she needed to protect herself.

"I can feel you watching me," She said suddenly.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Not you, the other blonde one. Jasper." She said. "If you want to say something, just say it. Don't just sit there and fucking stare at me!"

"Wow, you have quite the attitude don't you?" Emmett stated.

She smirked. "Honey, you have no clue, but you're kinda hot. We could fuck if you would like." She offered smugly.

Rose growled at her.

"Sorry Bella, I don't think my girl friend is down with that." Emmett said calmly.

"Why are you so angry?" Alice asked.

"You all have it so easy. You wouldn't understand," With that she got up and left the room.

"She's a joy isn't she?" Jasper asked. I got up and went to check on her.

I found her in her room standing by the window staring out into the night. "You ok?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone," She said. "I don't want you in my room."

"Bella, why are you so angry?" I asked standing in her doorway. I wouldn't go in unless she asked me to and it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked coldly.

"You are like my sister now," I responded.

"It wont last, they wont keep me here. You wait and see," She said.

"You know Bella, you could give us a try," I said.

"No one wants a whore in their house," She said angrily.

"Why would you call yourself a whore?" I asked her.

"That's what I am," She replied.

"I don't think so," I argued.

"You don't know me. But I guarantee you will see soon enough."

"How old is your boyfriend Jake?" I asked desperate to change the subject.

"Jake is 19, my boyfriend James is 24."

"How old are you them?"

"15. Don't start I don't need to hear a lecture from you." I shrugged, she was too beautiful to act like this.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope, never had."

"Seriously. Have you been with any girls? If so how many?" The way she was looking at me gave me the creeps, it was almost like an evil grin, with sad eyes.

Really, she wanted to get personal. Well, if she could so could I. "Bella, how many guys have you been with?"

Rage filled her whole body, she stood there shaking in front of me. "Get out of here!" She screamed.

"What the hell is wrong you with you?" I asked shocked.

"GO!" She screamed crumpling to the floor.

I ran down and found my parents cuddling on the couch together. Usually I would have been embarrassed by their position, but I was concerned about Bella. "Bella's freaking out!" I said.

"Christ! What happened?" Dad asked.

"We were talking and she freaked out on me," I explained.

"I'll go," Mom said readjusting her clothes. I groaned at what I had just interrupted.

"Edward, what happened?" Dad asked. I quickly went over the events to my dad, including the conversation about her fucking Emmett and her telling me she was a whore that no one wanted. "Son, she is pretty messed up," Dad whispered.

(Esme)

I found Bella in a ball on her bed. "Bella," I said sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, but if you ever do want to talk about it, I'm here."

"You say that now, but just wait. I have heard it all before. I'm not like them." She said pointing up towards the TV room. "I'm not perky and I'm defiantly not beautiful."

I smiled to my self, if she only knew. "Give them a chance. Sometimes things and people aren't as they appear."

Bella was quiet, I got up quietly and began to leave. "Esme, please don't leave," A soft voice whispered. I turned to see that Bella was staring at me. I went back and sat next to her, I brushed the hair out of her face causing her to jump.

"Sh, Bella, your ok," I felt her relax.

"Esme," I opened my eyes to see my husband standing there. "Is she ok?"

"No, she isn't she is a terrified little girl," I whispered.

"You are a good mom," He said.

(Rose)

I stumbled out of my room towards Bella's room. For the second night in a row, she was screaming and crying. Edward was in there trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. "Rose, help me," Edward pleaded.

I walked over to where Bella was. "Bella, it's me Rosalie. Calm down, your safe," I said taking her hands. She pulled them away and continued screaming.

"Stop screaming and listen to me," I pleaded. She quieted a bit. "No one is going to hurt you," I whispered.

Edward came closer to us. "No please," She sobbed.

"I wont hurt you Bella, I promise," He said sweetly.

Bella collapsed against me sobbing. Edward helped us over to the bed and sat with us. She gripped my shirt tightly and sobbed into me. Edward gently rubbed her back. We looked at each other, tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks as well as mine. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" He whispered.

"Too many," I said quietly wiping my own tears away.

"Yeah I think it effected all of us," Edward said to me.

"I know it did, I wish I would go back and redo it, but I cant," I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself Rose," He replied.

Bella began to relax a little bit. I glanced down and she had a tight hold on Edward's shirt too.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was upset. Alice just woke me up," Mom said rushing into the room.

"It's ok mom. We know you and dad are tired," I told her.

"She was so upset, it was scary," Edward said.

"That is how it was last night too. I have it now, why don't you guys go on to bed. You have school tomorrow," Edward slid out from under Bella and stood up, so we could lay her down in the bed.

"Thank you both," Mom said hugging us.

I walked into my room and found Emmett sitting on my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking on you. Leave the door open and come here sweetheart," I walked over and laid down on the bed next to him.

"It's hard to watch her cry like that," I whispered.

"I remember last year, being the one that held you while you cried. It was hard. We would sit there crying together," He replied.

"I still can't think about it. It makes me angry that I about fucked everything up and lost you."

"You were never going to lose me sweetheart," He said kissing me.

"I'm just so sorry for how badly I treated you," I said quietly.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's in the past," He said smiling.

"I love you Emmett."

"Not even close to as much as I love you."

I really did love Emmett. He was always there for me and last year when I fell off the deep end, he was the one that caught me and pulled me back up.

"Emmett. Rose, get up," I heard dad say. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You know the rules," He said.

"Nothing happened, we even left the door open," I told him.

"Rose, I know that and I appreciate it, but you do know the rules."

"Dad, Rose was up with Bella and I came in to check on her. She was having a rough time, we were just talking and must have fallen asleep," Emmett said.

"Is it true Rose?" Dad asked looking at me.

I nodded. "A bunch of memories hit me all at once, I'm ok now though."

Dad took me in his arms. "Rose, you are an amazingly strong young woman," He said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks dad. I do know the rules, so ground me, I deserve it," I said.

He stepped back and smiled. "I'll let it go this time, but don't push your luck again. Do you understand? Rose, if you ever need to talk, wake him up and at least talk in the living room."

"We'll do that dad," Emmett said. I curled back up against Emmett and fell asleep.

AN-THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. ALSO THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY! YOU ARE AMAZING!


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

Chapter 5

(Esme)

I watched as my teenagers drove off to school. They had turned into amazing teens. Carlisle and I were so proud of them. Rose had grown a lot in the last year. I was pretty concerned about her, when she made some devastating choices last year, but she seemed to be doing a lot better. I guess it just had to take two life changing events, to make her realize there were consequences for her actions.

"Honey, I have a long shift today, but if you need me please call," Carlisle said wrapping his arms around me.

"We'll be ok. I need to go to the grocery store and I plan on spending the day trying to get to know Bella," I told him. He leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands up and down my waist.

"I love you Esme," He moaned into my mouth.

"I love you too, but you are going to be late for work. We can finish this tonight." I said pulling away. He sighed and walked away.

Bella was still upstairs asleep, so I spent sometime straightening up the downstairs. It was just after 9:30 when Bella came downstairs. "Morning." She whispered.

"Oh Bella, good morning. I've made pancakes. Would you like some?" I asked.

"Sure," She said quietly following me into the kitchen.

She sat down at the kitchen table. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um, orange juice," She replied.

I brought her breakfast over to her and sat down with her. "Bella, what do you dream about?" I asked.

"Lots of things," She replied.

"They seem pretty bad. Have you ever told anyone about your dreams or the other things that has happened to you?"

"No."

"Bella, after everything that has happened to you, you have never talked to anyone?" I was totally shocked.

"No, no one ever seemed to care about what was wrong. They just ignored it." She said.

"Would you like to talk about it with me?" I asked. She hesitated and I could see sadness wash over her. "Bella, I'm here for you and if something is bothering you, you can come to me." She nodded and continued to eat in silence.

"I have to go to the grocery store after you finish." I said.

"Can I stay home?" She asked.

"No, I want you to come with me."

"Ok." She sighed.

We walked through the grocery store quietly. I told her to let me know if there was anything she wanted. She seemed very uneasy and nervous. Any noise would make her jump. I reached down and tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away and stepped back. I was disappointed, but halfway through, she stepped closer to me and put her hand on the cart next to mine.

I longed to reach out and hug her and prayed for the moment I would be able to. She seemed like such a sweet girl. I was hoping she would chose to stay with us until graduation and even after. To me, she was my daughter, I just wished that she would look at me as her mother.

Bella helped me unload the car and even helped put things away. She was just so quiet. My other daughters were always chatting about school, sports, their boyfriends, just anything, they didn't care much for quiet times. When most of it was done, she wandered into the living room.

I finished putting the rest of it away and got things organized to start supper. Then headed to check on her. I found her resting on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No." She yawned.

"Why don't you rest on the couch and I will wake you up before the others come home."

"Thanks." She said.

The week was pretty calm. Jake called a couple times to talk to her. I also talked to Victoria and expressed concerns over her nightmares. Victoria seemed shocked that no had ever really mentioned it. She wasn't sure what to tell us to do to help, other than try to keep her talking and to call her if we needed too.

Midway through the week Bella began wanting to learn to cook. It was the only way that she opened up and showed what I thought might be a glimpse into the real Bella. She had even began to smile some, although it was mainly when I spilled something on myself or the floor. I told her I didn't claim to be a clean cook, just a good one. She actually laughed, it was quiet and it didn't last long, but it was there.

However, no matter how calm she seemed when we were alone, the calmness was gone as soon as everyone else got home, she would retreat into her bedroom. She was slowly getting to where she would talk to them when they got home from school, but mainly she preferred to sit alone on the porch swing. She seemed to be connecting with Rose somewhat and she was able to talk to Edward a bit, but Alice scared her. She wasn't used to being around someone as hyper and happy as Alice was. However, when it came to Emmett and Jasper, she stayed away from them, I think with Emmett, it was the size of him, but I wasn't sure what it was with Jasper.

The one person she had yet to really talk to was Carlisle. When he would come home she would retreat back into her shell and not talk much. It bothered him, but he didn't show it too much.

Nights had improved somewhat. We would find her in the mornings on the couch with the lights and TV on. At least the screaming had stopped. We were all getting sleep, but Bella wasn't. She was really starting to look tired and would sleep during the day. I was wondering what would happen when she had to go to school.

Friday around 4am I was awaken by screaming. Carlisle was pulling an all nighter and wouldn't be home until around 10am. "Esme help me please!" I heard Bella scream. I threw on my robe and went into the living room. She was thrashing around on the couch screaming and clawing at her arms. "Make him stop please, he's hurting me!" She screamed.

"Bella, I'm right here. There is no one here that is going to hurt you." I said sitting on the coffee table.

"Mom, is she ok?" Rose asked coming down the stairs.

I just shrugged as I tried to restrain her hands. She already had cuts on her arms. "Stop get off of me!" She screamed.

"Bella! Stop!" Rose said a lot more forcefully than I would have. Her sobs turned into whimpers. Rose and I sat on the couch on each side of her and put our arms tightly around her.

"Why did he have to rape me?" She cried.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." I whispered. I glanced over to Rose, a tear streaked down her face, but she seemed calm.

"What did I do to cause him to do this? Why me? Was there a sign on me saying 'rape me'?"

"Bella, he was a very sick man, but he isn't here and he wont hurt you ever again." I said.

"That's what everyone says."

"Bella, listen to me and listen very closely. Esme and Carlisle are not the parents that will turn their backs on you. I have done horrible things and they still love me." Rose said, her voice was quivering.

Rose sat with us until Bella had calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. "I'm going to bed." She whispered.

"Thank you Rose, you were a big help." I said.

How could any man rape a child? It made me absolutely angry. Bella was so damaged, I didn't know if she would ever be ok, but all we could do was try and be there for her through the hardest of times as well as the easier times.

The next time I woke up, I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. I got up and went in there. "Morning mom." Alice said smiling.

'Morning everyone. Rose can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure mom." She got up and followed me out to the back yard.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked her. She shrugged and tears pooled in her eyes. "Rose."

"It just brings back the memories, the pain, and the dreams of last year. I know what she is going through and can't help her."

"Maybe you could sit her down and try." I suggested. She looked down. "Rose, what's going on?"

"It was a year ago this month. Everything was my fault, I hurt so many people and nearly lost Emmett, but most importantly I made a decision that I desperately regret and will never be able to take it back. It kills me."

I pulled my daughter into a hug. "I am so proud of you! I wish you would have let me in last year, but you didn't and now you have the chance to help someone. You didn't ruin your life and you will never lose me or your dad. And I am pretty sure that there is a goof ball in the kitchen who loves you more than anything. Don't forget that Emmett was the one who held your hand last year, most guys would have run, be he didn't. He was your rock." We stood there in a tight embrace.

"Rose why don't you stay home today? You haven't missed much school, today won't matter."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes Rose, go on. I'll talk to everyone," I said.

"I will be back, I need to go run," She said.

I walked into the kitchen. Bella was in there talking quietly to Alice and was actually sitting pretty close to Edward. "Where is Rose?" Emmett asked.

I wasn't sure how to approach this, especially with Bella in there. I looked at Emmett. "She went for a run. She was struggling with some things right now, so she is going to stay home today," I told them.

"Can I stay home?" He asked.

"Not this time. I'll take good care of her," I assured him.

Once they left, I went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

(Rose)

When I came back from my run, everyone was gone. I grabbed a bottle of water and went upstairs. I knew mom was right, I needed to talk to Bella. I just wasn't sure how to do it.

Her door was open and she was lying on her bed. I knocked on her door. "What?"

I hesitated, when we talked it was always on her terms. I stepped inside. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. I sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up," She said.

"Bella, it's ok. I know what those dreams are like," I said.

"Right," She said sarcastically.

"Do you want to know my story?" I asked her.

"Not really, but go a head," She said.

AN- Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who has added this to alerts or favorites. Also a special thanks to Butterfly Betty! She is truly awesome! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 6

(Rose)

"I started running with the wrong crowd last year and was raped. The guy beat me and raped me, then left me outside of my house and took off. I crawled upstairs and ran into Emmett. I had to tell him what had happened. The look on his face...I thought he was going to kill me or the guy. I prayed it would be me," I told her fighting tears.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She asked.

"I pushed Emmett away, but at nights when I would have nightmares, Emmett was the one who hold me. No matter how hard I pushed him away, he was there. Bella, I know how real those dreams are," I said.

"How did you get passed them?" She asked as a tear slid down her face.

"Emmett would sneak into my room and hold me every night."

"You had Emmett, I have no one," She said.

"Bella, you have all of us. You can wake any one of us up if you need to and we will help you."

"Thanks Rose," She said softly.

"I think mom and dad are having a date night tonight. We are all going to be here eating pizza and hanging out. Why don't you join us? I know you aren't real comfortable, but you can sit with me and I won't let the guys even look at you," I said.

"Ok." She said. "I guess I can do that." She seemed unsure, I knew I had to do my damnest to prove she was safe or this wouldn't work. It was probably going to be my only chance.

(Bella)

I sat on the bed after Rose left. Was it really possible that she wanted to be my friend? I wasn't sure how to act with people my age group, if we weren't partying with alcohol and sex.

I went downstairs, Esme was straightening up the kitchen. The woman was always cleaning or moving something around. "Anything I can help with?" I asked.

She jumped. "Oh Bella, you scared me," She laughed. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be as happy as she was all the time. "If you want you can organize the pantry."

"Sure thing," I walked over to the pantry. It was a mess. "Damn." I muttered.

"Language Bella. I know, Emmett doesn't know how to put anything away."

I quietly got to work putting all the breakfast items on one self and baking goods on another. It was a slow process.

"Why did you adopt? Are any of them your biological children?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. We got married when I was twenty. We wanted a big family, but as Carlisle began working in the hospital, he saw tons of kids that needed strong families. So we decided to look into adopting."

"Do you ever regret not having your own kids?" I asked.

"No, never. We love all of you so much. To us, we don't look at you as adopted, or as in your case foster kids. I might as well have given birth to you," She explained.

"Wow, most foster parents do it for the money."

"I know that, but we don't care. We don't do it for the money, we don't need it. We told Victoria not to pay us, however she does. So we put that money away in savings for you. If you stay here until you graduate, we will give it to you then, if you can't handle it here, then we will give it to you when you move on," Esme explained.

"Are you for real?" I asked. I didn't know people this nice truly existed.

"Bella, we have a heart for children."

"Even the bad ones like me," I sighed.

"Oh Bella," She said with sad eyes. "Come here." I walked towards her slowly, but stopped before I got to close. "Bella, the man that raped you didn't just hurt you physically, he hurt you mentally too. He had no right to do those things to you, but he did. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"You don't know. There are things that aren't in the files," I said.

"Bella, I know that. I'm not blind, but I do know that you were bounced from place to place and no one cared about you," She said sadly.

"No one has ever said these things to me before," I whispered. I was fighting tears and she knew it. She hesitated, but reached out to hug me. I tensed a bit.

"Bella, it's ok. You are safe now and we love you. We wont allow those things to happen to you and we will fight for you," She said soothingly. I relaxed. For the first time ever, or that I can remember, I cried into a 'mother's' arms. Jake was the only one to really see this side of me and he didn't see it much.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart. You aren't alone in any of this."

"I feel like it sometimes," I whispered.

"I know you feel alone," Esme whispered. "I also know that its too soon for you to trust me or any of us, but take it one day at a time. We wont give up on you, if you don't give up on us."

(Esme)

It was the first time that Bella had allowed me to hug her. I knew we still had a long ways to go, but I was thankful for this first step. We got back to work after a little while and continued cleaning and organizing.

I looked over to see my husband standing there in the entry way. "Hey. How was your shift?" I asked.

"Long, very long," He responded. A glass jar dropped to the floor and shattered. I looked over to see Bella had dropped the container we kept the spaghetti in. There was glass and spaghetti every where. Bella was standing against the door trembling.

"I...I...I'm sorry," She said shaking.

I walked over to her avoiding the glass. "Bella, it's ok," I said putting my arm around her. She started to calm down.

"Bella, are you ok? I'm sorry I scared you, but why don't you step over here and I will clean that up," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Bella, I don't want you to get cut."

I helped her walk away from the glass. "I'm sorry," She whispered again.

"Bella, do you know how many things get broken? Usually, it's Emmett that breaks stuff." Carlisle said laughing.

"Um Esme, I got it done," She whispered.

"Thank you Bella, it looks really nice." I said hugging her.

She left the kitchen. "Is that really Bella?" Carlisle asked coming over to me.

"That was really her. She allowed me to actually hug her this morning and we cried together."

"Oh Esme, I'm so glad." He said.

"Do I get my wife to myself tonight?" He asked running his hands up underneath my shirt.

"Mm," I moaned into his mouth as I placed my hands on his waist pulling him closer to me. "You my sweet husband, need some rest, or you will be asleep by 9pm."

"Rest is exactly what I need," He said lifting me up bridal style and whisking me off to our bedroom.

We laid together in our bed, kissing and touching. We loved being intimate, it was our best form of fore play. We never said much, we just laid tangled in each others arms and legs kissing, moving slowly.

We emerged from our room around 1pm. Rose and Bella were watching talk shows in the living room. Rose glanced up at us and gave us the knowing look. Probably the same look we gave her, when her and Emmett stroll into the house with wrinkled clothes. "Alright girls. Please be good. Mom and I are leaving now. Call only in an emergency, make it life or death emergency. You know the rules, please don't break them. Oh and don't wait up. We might not be home until morning." Carlisle told them.

"Have a great time, be 'safe', and trust me, we won't call." Rose said. I had never seen a blush as deep as Bella's. I couldn't help but laugh.

(Rose)

Bella looked at me after they left. "Are they always like that?"

"Oh yeah. We have all walked in on them at least once. Although, I think Emmett managed to twice. Basically, if their door is shut, no matter what time of day it is, means something is going on. Don't bother to knock, all you hear is them panting and them acting like they weren't going at it."

"Ewe!" She groaned.

Bella got a little uncomfortable when everyone got home, although, she tried to hide it as well as she could, I saw it in her eyes. She was ready to run. I was hoping the night would go well, but if it didn't and she had nightmares, I would call mom and dad, then hold her until she was calmed down. I wasn't worried about them being gone.

"Lets do make overs," Alice squealed.

"Um Alice, this is Bella's first night here with us without mom and dad. Lets not scare her too much."

"How bad could it be?" Bella asked.

"Have you seen her room?" Edward asked.

She shook her head. "No. Why?" She asked stepping closer to me, not looking at Edward.

"Come on Bella, lets go." Alice giggled.

"You lead the way Jasper," Emmett said. I put my arm through Bella's and we walked up the stairs. Bella seemed the most relaxed I had seen her yet. Alice jumped on Jasper's back kissing him as he opened the door.

"What the hell Alice, did someone drink Pepto-Bismal by the gallons and puke pink everywhere?" Bella asked. Alice rolled her eyes and giggled. "That's a no on the make over." Bella told her.

"I won't give up," Alice said jumping up and down on Jasper's back.

"What is the matter with her?" Bella asked me.

"I'm not sure," I grinned.

We got tired of Emmett's whining about being hungry by 6pm and ordered pizzas, while Alice and Jasper went to get the movies. They invited Bella to go with them, but she said no.

Bella stayed as far away from Emmett as she possibly could, which was a bit awkward trying to keep him off of me, but he seemed to understand right away what the problem was. He kissed me and went up to the game room, leaving Bella and I alone.

"They don't care you all fuck?" She asked.

"We aren't supposed to do it under their roof, but they know we are together. They didn't like it at first, but couldn't stop us, so they put Alice and I on birth control and talked to the guys. I'm not sure how long Alice and Jasper have being doing it, but it's been less than a year for me and Emmett," I explained.

(Bella)

It was sort of nice to let loose a bit. "Rose, do you have a cigarette?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back." She said skipping off. Within what seemed like seconds, she was back. "Here." She said handing me one.

I went outside and lit it. "Mind if I join you?" Edward asked.

I slid over as far as I could to get away from him, "Knock yourself out."

He sat down, but kept a distance, "Are you ready for school Monday?"

"I'm from Seattle, how bad could it be?" I asked.

"I guess you're right," He sighed.

We sat there silently, while I finished. "Is Alice always that happy?" I asked him.

"Pretty much. Jasper said she isn't even a calm sleeper some nights." He chuckled.

Once we finished eating, the guys moved the coffee table out of the way, while we all went and got pillows and blankets. "We usually sleep downstairs in the living room," Rose explained.

I started to panic. There was no way I could sleep in the same room with everyone. Especially the guys, I didn't care how nice they seemed, they were still guys. "I, um, I talk in my sleep and have nightmares." I said.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we won't let anything happen to you," Alice said.

"Bella, you can sleep next to me," Rose said smiling softly. I was so convinced in the beginning that she was such a bitch, that it was hard to believe how sweet she really was.

"Which one are we going to watch first?" Alice asked once we were all settled.

"Lets watch 'Paranormal Activity' first," Emmett grinned putting it into the DVD player and turning off all of the lights. It wasn't halfway into the movie, when I noticed Alice was already sitting on Jasper's lap shaking. I rolled my eyes at her, every time she jumped.

Emmett too looked scared. Rose would randomly poke him and say boo, each time he would jump like a girl. It was pretty funny.

When the movie was over, Rose stretched and stood up. "Smoke break," She said looking at me. I got up and followed her. "Are you having fun?" She asked.

"I actually am," I said. "I just don't know what sleeping will be like."

"I'm glad, you really relaxed, even with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward," She said. "Oh and when it comes to nightmares tonight, I'll be right next to you. Don't worry about waking anyone else up, they all heard me when I had nightmares."

"They seem nice." I said.

"They are, they have always been like big protective brothers. You really are safe with them, if anyone tried to hurt you, they would kill them first."

(Edward)

Rose and Bella had come back in and Emmett started the second DVD. We had all been sitting around drinking pop and eating popcorn. Bella sat on the opposite side of the couch from me and began you yawn. Without thinking, I threw the blanket over to her. She jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I laughed.

"It's ok," She said softly.

She reached into her pocket and flipped her cell phone open. "Hello," She whispered. "Oh nothing, just watching some movies." She said getting up and going into the kitchen. Alice glanced at me and we both shrugged.

Bella was back minutes later, looking sad all over. She climbed back on the couch and pulled the blankets up around her tightly. I noticed tears slipping down her cheeks.

(Bella)

I was shocked to see James' name pop up on my cell phone. "Hello," I answered.

"What are you doing bitch?"

"Just wanting some movies," I said taking the phone into the kitchen.

"So you been to busy with your new family to talk to me?"

"No, but you could have also called me," I told him.

"Listen here you stupid bitch, you are my whore and you will not tell me to call you. You know better than that!"

"Sorry," I said.

"I know you are and you should be. When are you coming back to fuck me? I need some good ass! These bitches here don't do anything for me."

"I don't know when I can get back there," I told him.

"I will tell you one thing, you better come to me, you don't want me coming for you. You got that bitch. You are mine! I better not catch you with any guys!" He laughed this evil laugh and hung up.

I stood there in the living room looking around. I was torn, I didn't know how to live without James, it had been too long. I knew they wouldn't take me to see him and deep down I was scared of him. How could I ever learn to be like them, when my past kept following me?

I covered up on the couch and couldn't fight the tears, this had been a fun night and I didn't want to ruin it. I was getting tired, but fighting sleep, I knew I would have nightmares tonight and didn't want to have them in front of everyone. I felt torn.

"Rose, can I have another cigarette?" I asked.

"Sure, you ok?" She asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. "They are in my middle drawer under my bed. Don't look in the shoebox." Rose said.

"What's in the shoe box?" Edward asked.

"Um...some..." Rose was at a loss for words.

"Toys Edward." Emmett laughed.

"Dear God," Edward gasped.

I walked upstairs and grabbed a few cigarettes, I would pay her back later, then headed into my room to change into some comfortable clothes. I was shaking so bad, I could barely walk.

I sat down on the back porch, tears streamed down my face. No matter how hard I tried, I don't think it was meant for me to be happy. My past was going to continue to follow me for years to come. I took the cigarette and burned it into my ankle along with the other ones. It didn't even hurt, I don't think there was a part of me that could even feel physical pain anymore.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked sitting down next to me.

"I just need to be alone. I don't feel like talking, playing, or even being nice, so please just leave."

He sat there silently for a few moments. "No, I can't leave you alone. Something happened and I'm worried about you."

"Edward, you don't need to worry, I can take care of myself," I whispered.

"Who called?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"You seemed fine until after that call. I saw the change," He said.

"James, my boyfriend. He was just mad that I hadn't called him," I said in a shaky voice. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Boyfriends shouldn't make their girlfriends cry," He said softly.

"Please just go away." I begged tearfully.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Fine, all he wanted was for me to go there and fuck him. He doesn't give a damn about me except for when I give him a piece of ass."

He put his arm around me. For the first time, I didn't really jump. I felt comfortable with him. "You are so much more than that. You don't deserve him."

"Edward, in one way or another, I deserve everything I get," I whispered.

He pulled me to tightly. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Everyone that says that will at some point hurt me," I replied.

"You wait and see," He said.

"I'm with James, Edward. I can't cheat on him."

"You could break up with him," He suggested.

"It's not that simple. You don't just break up with James."

"So what happened to your family?" He asked suddenly.

"Um well my dad is dead, and my mom and her husband are in prison. What about your family?" I asked.

"Well, I don't remember all the details, just what I've been told by mom and dad. My dad used to beat me. One night he took me to the hospital, dropped me off and never came back. Don't know what happened to them."

"That sucks," I said leaning into him closer. I felt and odd pull to him. "I feel safe with you." I whispered turning to where I could face him. Our eyes met, the house could have caught on fire, but I was to locked in his gaze to realize. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I jerked back, frozen in place. I wasn't sure what had just happened. I wasn't scared, I was shocked. I got up slowly and walked back into the house, not looking back at him.

"Bella, you ok?" Alice asked as I covered up on the couch. I just nodded and laid down.

AN- SPECIAL THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY! SHE IS AMAZING! I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS AND FAVORITES! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 7

(Esme)

Carlisle and I came in at 6am. We had enjoyed a very romantic evening together. I wasn't exactly shocked to see Alice and Rose cuddled up with Jasper and Emmett, but was very shocked to see Edward and Bella in each others arms asleep. "Well, well, well, looks like Bella enjoyed some family time," Carlisle said.

"Could it be this easy?" I asked.

"No, there are still going to be extremely rough times, but hopefully we will have some really good times too," He said kissing my head.

The weekend went pretty well. Bella had some quiet alone times, but she also had some times where I would catch her talking and laughing with the others. I knew Carlisle was right, but I prayed the good times would by far out weigh the bad.

By Sunday, I could tell Bella was a little on edge. She seemed to shy away from all of us and by that night, I couldn't find her.

"Rose. Alice, have you seen Bella?" I asked beginning to get worried.

"Last time I saw her she was outside," Rose said.

"Thanks girls," I said smiling.

I walked outside and found her sitting on the back porch talking on her phone. I sighed in relief when I saw her. "Hey Jake, I've got to go," She said sadly. "I'll call you later and let you know." She hung up the phone and looked at me.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "You ok? You seem kind of distant tonight," I said.

"I'm ok, just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I've been missing Jake and my friend Andrea. I was wondering if I could go to Seattle next weekend? Jake said he would come get me and bring me back Sunday."

"Hmm, I don't know if that's a good idea. Victoria moved you out of there to keep you safe," I told her.

"I know Esme, but I would be staying with Jake," She said.

"I don't know. I have to talk it over with Carlisle," I told her.

"Thanks," She said.

"Tomorrow, I will go with you to school to sign you in, then you can ride home with the others," I told her.

"Don't worry Esme, I can handle this."

"It's not you I'm worried about. This is a very small town and people like to talk a lot," I explained.

"Yes, well, I think I can handle them," She said smiling.

That night after everyone had gone upstairs to get ready for bed. I sat on the couch with Carlisle to watch some late night TV. "Bella asked about going to Seattle this coming weekend," I told him.

"What did you say to her?" He asked turning so we could face each other.

"I told her that I needed to talk to you. She said that she is missing Andrea and that she can stay with Jake. He will pick her up and bring her back here on Sunday."

"Hmm," He sighed. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. Jake seems like an alright guy, but I don't know about Andrea. Carlisle, I don't know. I would hate to send her back and have something happen to her."

"Ok then, we need to think about it. Maybe we could send Rose and Alice with her."

"That's an idea," I said curling up into him.

(Bella)

I rode with Esme to school. In the past I wouldn't have been caught dead going to school with a parent, but I kind of liked Esme. I just knew like any other family, not too get comfortable. It was only a matter of time before I got beat or raped. Then it would be my fault and they would send me back to Victoria.

"Bella, you are being awfully quiet. Are you ok?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I hate school."

She smile. "Ignore everything you hear. There are girls here that love starting rumors."

"I'm used to it."

She patted my knee and smiled reassuringly.

I groaned inwardly as Esme talked to the principal. There would be nothing fun about any of this. The principle handed me a slip to have all the teachers sign, welcomed me to the school and sent me on my way.

When I walked out of the office, Alice was still there waiting for me. She took my schedule from me. "Oh goody! We have history, English, PE, and Spanish together with Edward. You have art with Emmett, be prepared, he draws naked pictures a lot. Then you have Biology and Algebra with Edward," She babbled at top speed.

Wonderful, a day with a talkative Alice, a class with Emmett, art no less. He draws me naked and I will castrate him. I was already having a wonderful day. I secretly wondered it Alice, ever shut up. I seriously doubted it.

"Hey Mr. Johnson, this is Bella," Alice said cheerfully.

"Let me have your slip, then take a seat next to Alice," He said. I had never seen a teacher that looked like a frog before. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at him.

I sat next to Alice, while everyone stared at me. "Hey beautiful. God sure granted my wish today and sent me a beautiful angel," This boy with big zits and a comb-over said.

"And God is telling me to tell you to shut up," I said smiling. "Guess the man upstairs heard both of us."

"Ryan, leave her alone," Alice said.

"Sorry Scars," He said turning around quickly. I turned to ask Alice what that was about, but Mr. Johnson stepped up in front of the class. From the minute class started, I knew I was fucked. I didn't know what was worse, a happy, chipper, bubbly Alice or a monotone frog as a teacher. I needed a drink and there wasn't one strong enough to make this day manageable.

"Bella, earth to Bella. The bell rang," Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Lets get the hell out of here," I said grabbing my stuff.

We headed down to the gym for PE. "What are we doing in PE?" I asked Alice, who had started quieting down a lot.

"Volleyball," She replied.

The locker room was noisy and full of preps. Two girls stopped talking and glared at us. "Oh look, Scars has a new friend and it isn't Jasper," One of them said.

"They are all such freaks," I heard the other one say.

I followed Alice over to a row of lockers. "What the hell...?"

"Bella don't, it's nothing," She said grabbing her uniform and heading towards the bathrooms.

I turned around to see those girls standing behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I would stay away from her. The whole family to be exact. They are freaks," The blonde girl said.

"And who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Jessica, this is Lauren," The darker haired girl said.

"That's nice. Now go away," I said turning my back on them.

They turned and walked away. "She is just like them," Jessica said.

"Freaking slut too probably," Lauren replied.

I was glad that I got to sit out during PE. I watched as Lauren and Jessica taunted Alice, it was starting to really piss me off.

The PE teacher Mr. Blackburn gave me my uniform after class. Alice seemed to be avoiding me, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

After English, Alice and I joined the rest of the Cullen's for lunch. I sat down next to Edward and he smiled at me scooting closer. "How is your day?"

"Long, I could really use a drink," I told him. He was really good looking and super sweet. He had a way of making me feel comfortable, the whole family did really. Even Carlisle, although I still didn't trust him. I had a feeling that Edward was starting to like me, but I couldn't give him what he wanted. I didn't have that in me. Sex to me was about a guy controlling me. I had been with so many guys and only one of them was good and that was Jake. He was the one that I really seemed to want.

Edward put his arm around me. "Hang in there, I'll make biology interesting," He laughed.

"I'm sure you will," I said sarcastically.

"Oh God!" Emmett groaned.

I turned my head to see Lauren and Jessica coming our way. I slid closer to Edward. "What the hell are you bitches doing here?" Rose asked.

"I was wondering if Eddie was coming over tonight?" Lauren asked.

"Sorry Lauren, I'm not into screwing whores," He said.

Jessica looked at me. "But you fuck freaks?"

"I've had about enough of you both! Now just leave!" Rose growled.

"Rosalie, I wouldn't talk at least I know how to keep my legs together," Lauren said.

"Leave now!" Emmett said loudly.

They walked away. "Bitches," Jasper muttered.

I looked over at Rose, a tear slipped down her face. "Baby, it's ok," Emmett said. Silently she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

By the time we got to biology, I was ready to slam my fingers into every locker of the school, just for fun. I had a horrible headache.

As Mrs. Dunn started the class, I took a piece of paper out. _"Why does Jessica and Lauren call Alice scars?"_ And slid it to Edward.

He hesitated and began writing and slid the paper back to me. _"All I can say, is she has scars on her stomach. The assholes from lunch saw them and have been making fun of her ever since."_ He had written.

I looked at him. "I can't tell you anymore," He whispered.

The rest of school was painfully slow. I walked out of the building with Edward and Alice so we could meet everyone at their cars. "Bella, ride home with me," Edward said.

"Sure why not. I could use a bit more torture," I joked.

"Haha," He said opened the passenger door for me. I was shocked no one had ever opened a door for me. I couldn't help but watch him and wish it was Jake I was riding with again. We listened to the radio, but didn't talk much.

"How was school?" Esme asked when we got home.

"It was great. I got hit on by a creepy boy with zits and got the privilege of meeting of meeting Jessica and Lauren."

"Oh they are such lovely girls," Esme said sarcastically.

"Real joys," I said rolling my eyes.

I headed up to my room and threw my bag on my bed. "Bella can I come in?" I looked up to see Alice standing there in my doorway.

"Sure come in" I said sitting down on the bed.

She walked in and joined me. "Sorry about today with Jessica and Lauren."

"Alice, why do they call you that?" I asked.

"Um, because, I um, have scars on my stomach," She whispered.

"From what?" I asked.

"I had an older foster brother, who would take a cigarette and burn my stomach with it. If I screamed or cried he would lock me in the basement and tell me that monsters were coming to get me."

"Jesus Alice, how old were you?"

"I think I was 5," She whispered. "Then a few years ago, I started cutting. Jasper caught me and told mom and dad. They were horrified and got me into counseling immediately." She pulled up her shirt, the burns and scars were horrible. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled her shirt back down. I reached over and hugged her.

AN-Thank you to Butterfly Betty, you are amazing! Also thank you to all of you who have reviewed and added the story to reviews and favorites. Please keep the reviews coming!


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 8

The next day was just as bad. Jessica and Lauren wouldn't leave Alice alone. I could tell she was upset and by lunch, I was beyond angry. I saw them heading our way at lunch. "Alright, I'm done. This is bull shit."

"No Bella please. Just ignore them," Alice begged.

"Hell no!" I said.

"Hey Jasper, do you want to come over tonight?" Jessica asked putting her boobs in his face.

I stood up. "Ok seriously! Are you dumb and stupid? You need to leave us alone! Especially Alice."

"And if we don't?" Lauren asked getting into my face.

"If you don't, I'll beat your ass down bitch. It wont be at school and you wont be expecting it, but I will get you. Consider this your warning. Do you got that you nasty ass whore?" I stepped back and smiled sweetly.

"Fucking bitch!" Jessica sneered.

"That's right! I am to real bitch and don't forget it!" I said sitting back down. They stormed off.

I looked around the lunch table. Every ones mouth was hanging down. "Shut your traps, your going to catch flies," I said.

"Those girls aren't worth it," Edward said.

"Someone needs to stand up to them. I've been here two days and they won't leave Alice alone. I'm tired of it and if you won't stand up for your sister and girlfriend, then I will!" I stood up and left the table. I was pissed and needed to get out of there quickly.

I walked outside and sat down on the bench. "Thanks Bella," Alice said sitting down next to me.

"It's nothing. They are just dumb ass bitches, who needed to get put in their places."

"It wasn't nothing. Last year they went after Rose after she had...never mind, they picked on her really bad. I tried to take them down myself, but Jasper wouldn't let me."

"I'll do it. When I say I will do something I will. No one is going to stop me," I told her.

When we got home I went into the kitchen to get a drink. "How was your day?" Esme asked.

"Lauren and Jessica were picking on Alice again," I told her.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Did something happen?"

"I threatened them. If they don't leave her alone then I am going to take them down," I said matter of fact.

"Bella, they aren't worth it, just leave them alone," She said.

"I'm sorry Esme, I am not going to stand around and watch as they call Alice names."

"Just don't get into trouble," Esme said.

I needed to change the subject. I was tired of talking about those little bitches at school. "Have you decided about me going to Seattle this weekend?" I asked.

"Not yet, Carlisle and I have been discussing it," She replied.

"Thank you," I said.

"If you want you could help with supper," She said.

"Um, sure," I said.

She smiled and quickly put me to work. I did enjoy my time with her, I just didn't want to get to close to her.

By Wednesday night, Carlisle and Esme had agreed to let me go to Seattle as long as Rose and Alice went with me. I wasn't pleased with that, but didn't argue. I didn't want them around James, but knew they would be ok with Jake.

That Friday night Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had all gone out to a movie. Edward had stayed home. He was acting strangely, but when I asked what was wrong, he said nothing. We sat on the couch talking and watching TV with Esme and Carlisle.

Around 10pm I heard Jake's car pull down the driveway. I jumped off the couch and ran out the front door to greet him. He got out of the car and I jumped in his arms. "Jake!" I cried.

"Hey Bells," He sat me down and looked at me. "You look great!"

"Thanks," I said. I put my arm through his and we walked into the house. I noticed Edward get up and go into the kitchen.

"Hi Jake. How are you?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm great thanks," He told him.

"Jake, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. The other room upstairs isn't done," Esme said apologetically.

"The couch is fine," He assured her.

I excused myself while they talked and went into the kitchen. Edward was standing at the sink. "Ok, something is wrong. What is it?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Edward, talk to me."

"Fine! I like you Bella, I like you a lot," He said quickly.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked shocked.

"I don't want you to go to Seattle. I know Jake is your friend and all, but stay here. Go out with me. We could go to the movies, go eat, anything. Just don't go." He was almost begging.

"Edward," I sighed.

I could see the hurt and disappointment cross his face. "I'm sorry, I forgot you have a boyfriend."

"I'm going this weekend to break up with him. I can't be with him, we are too far apart now. I'll be back on Sunday night and then maybe we can go to a movie or out to eat next week," I said. "But Edward, if you are doing this to get in my pants, its not going to happen."

"Bella, that's not what I want," He said.

"Sure, they all say that and then rape me when I don't give it up," I replied.

"I'm not them, I've told you that," He insisted.

"We'll see," I sighed.

(Jake)

Bella looked the happiest I had ever seen her. I really liked the Cullen's and from the way she talked about them, sounded like she liked them too. I was glad she was moving on from her ways in Seattle.

I walked into the kitchen, just in time to see Edward lean over and kiss her. I was somewhat shocked, although I'm not sure why. I just really hoped she wouldn't mess up.

We got up the next morning around six in the morning, had breakfast and headed to Seattle. Alice and Rose chatted about life and school. Bella joined in a bit, but stayed quiet. I looked over at her. "So how are you doing?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. School sucks, most of the kids are ass holes and the town is boring, but I like the Cullen's. Even those two nuts in the back."

"Hey now!" Rose said laughing.

"Have you found a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I have one," Bella reminded me.

"I meant one that is your age," I said as the whole car went silent.

"Drop it!" She said trying to end the conversation.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"His name is James," Bella said.

"How old is he?" Alice asked.

"24," I told them knowing Bella wouldn't.

"Damn," Rose muttered.

I looked at Bella. "You don't plan on seeing him do you?"

"Yes Jake I do," she replied.

"Dammit Bella! Why?" I asked getting mad.

"I'm going to break up with him," She said getting irritated.

"Good," I said.

She glared at me. "Fuck you too Jake."

"Well, what happened in the kitchen last night?" I asked Bella. The backseat of my car was still quiet.

"What do you mean in the kitchen? Nothing happened," She said. I could tell she was totally confused.

"I saw Edward kiss you," I said.

"What? Oh my God, Seriously?" Alice squealed.

"It wasn't anything," Bella said blushing.

"Are you having sex with him?" I asked her.

"Fuck no!" She yelled.

"Ew, that's our brother!" Rose said gagging.

"What! You are both fucking Emmett and Jasper!" Bella said.

"Seriously Bella, are you?" I asked her.

"No! I don't feel that way about him. He is just my friend, nothing more," She replied.

"Bella, he does like you. He has been talking to Emmett and Jasper a lot about you," Alice said.

Bella groaned. "I feel comfortable around him, but seriously, that's it," She said a lot calmer.

Once we got to my apartment, I set Alice and Rose up in the back bedroom. My room mate Sam was gone for the weekend, so it was just me and three girls. I left them alone and went into my room. I turned to see that Bella had followed me. She smiled. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I said hugging her tightly. We sat down on the bed and she pulled us down so we were lying next to each other.

"I'm scared of breaking up with James tonight," She whispered.

"Honestly, I wish you would have done it over the phone. I don't trust him Bella," I said to her.

"I know. Please hold me for a few minutes," She whispered.

I pulled her to me closely. "Just be careful please. Call me if you need me to come get you," I said.

AN= THANK YOU BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR YOUR HARD WORK! AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS CONTINUING TO REVIEW AND ADD THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS! YOU ARE AWESOME!


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOW OWN TWILIGHT

CHAPTER 9

(Bella)

It was just after supper when James showed up. I could feel the tension between him and Jake. I hadn't told Alice and Rose about him or even that I had a boyfriend until the trip to Seattle. "Who are your friends Bella?" James asked.

"That's Alice and Rose," I said.

"Do they want to join us?" He asked looking at Rose.

"Leave them alone James," I said.

He glared at me. "Let's go," He said.

I followed him out to the car and got in. Deep down I hated him. He sped off towards his house. His hands were all over me and we hadn't even made it to his house.

Once inside his house, he ordered me to take my clothes off. I knew better than to argue with him. He threw me on the bed and proceeded to have his way with me. He was so rough and it hurt. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Crying out from pain only made James angry and he would get a lot more forceful.

"Who else have you been with?" He asked.

"No one," I said.

"Good! No one is going to want you. So young and already such a used up whore. It's really gross," He said laughing. Tears streamed down my face. "You don't like hearing that, do you?"

"You are all I need James," I said.

"That's what I thought you, stupid bitch."

I wanted to leave. I hated him more than anything. All I could think of was Edward. He flipped me over on my stomach. "Get on your hands and knees. NOW!" He demanded.

This couldn't be what love was. He grabbed my hips roughly and he slammed into me repeatedly. It hurt so bad. I knew I was going to have bruises on me. "So good bitch," He grunted.

As soon as he was done. I dressed quickly. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

He slapped me. "You can't lie to me, you stupid slut."

"I can't come to Seattle anymore," I said.

He threw me into the wall and got into my face. "Listen here! You better come back. You don't want me coming after you!" He yelled. He drug me out of the house and threw me into the back of his car.

AN- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME FAIRLY QUICKLY! THANK YOU BUTTERFLY BETTY, YOU ARE AWESOME and THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING THE STORY!


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

CHAPTER 10

(Jacob)

"Is she safe?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "I don't like him at all," I told her.

"He gives me the creeps," Rose said.

"How is she really doing?" I asked them.

"She's coming to school, talks and even laughs sometimes," Rose said.

"How is school going?" I asked.

"She hates it, but don't we all?" Alice asked.

The front door opened and Bella stumbled through. "Bella! Oh God are you ok?" Rose asked.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower," She mumbled walking towards my bathroom.

Rage filled me. I walked to the bathroom, the water was running. I opened the door. Bella was naked, crouched over the toilet vomiting. I could see the bruises. "Christ Bella! He raped you again, didn't he?" She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Bella, you ended it with him, didn't you?"

She shook her head and stood up. "He'll never leave me or never let me leave him. I can't get away from him," She cried falling against me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said hugging her tightly. I wished I could fix it for her, but knew I couldn't.

Once I knew she was ok. I went back into the living room. "What happened?" Rose asked.

"She always comes back from him like this. She'll be ok tomorrow," I assured them.

She came out of the bathroom dressed for bed and climbed into my lap. She placed her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair and began humming to her softly, hoping she would fall asleep.

It was a long night. After Rose and Alice went to bed, Bella and I went into my room. We were on the bed watching TV. She was curled up against me. At some point I fell asleep and was awaken by a very drunk Bella, putting her hands into my boxers.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. She slipped her hands out and tried to pull my boxers down, but I restrained her hands. "No Bella!" I said forcefully.

Tears fell. "James is right, I am a whore and no one wants me."

"Dammit Bella! I never said that! You are 15 years old. I won't have sex with you again. I care about you too much," I told her.

"Whatever!" She yelled. "I know I'm a fucking whore and everything is my fault." She was so drunk, I knew there was no point in even trying to talk to her about it at this point.

"You are not a whore. Those things that happened to you are not your fault!" I yelled back.

"What's going on?" Rose asked coming in.

"Nothing," Bella slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Rose asked.

"I guess so," Bella laughed.

"Where did she get it?" Rose asked me.

"It belongs to my room mate Sam," I told her.

It took an hour for Rose and myself to get Bella into my bed and asleep. She was a mess and no matter how good she looked on the outside, she was a horrible mess on the inside. I looked down at her asleep in my bed. "She's really bad isn't she?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "I'm scared that I'll be attending her funeral," I said quietly.

I watched as Rose's lip quivered. "How long as she been like this?"

"Since she was a kid. Come into the living room and we can talk."

(Rose)

Jake and I went in and sat on the couch. "What do you know about her?" He asked.

I thought about it, I didn't know much. "I know she was raped, but don't know the details."

"When she was 13, I went to return her back pack to her. I could hear screaming and when I went in there I found her mom passed out and her step dad was raping her. It had been going on for quite awhile, but she never told anyone. From there she was placed into the system and moved from foster home to foster home. She met some people and started drinking and using drugs."

"How did she meet James?"

"At some party. He got her high and drunk. James is bad news," He said.

"I really like Bella. She stood up for Alice when two of the schools biggest bitches were picking on her."

Jake smiled. "She does seem to fit in well at your house."

"The only person she hasn't talked to much is my dad, but her and mom have been getting along really well."

A few hours later Bella came out of the bedroom. Jake and I have been up all night talking. "God, my head hurts," She complained.

I went into the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. "Here drink this," I said taking it back to her.

"I'm sorry about last night," She said to me.

"I'm really worried about you Bella, that was scary."

"I'm fine, Rose. I promise," She said.

(Jake)

Rose and Bella slept most of the way home, while Alice sat up in the front seat talking 90miles a second. She was hilarious, a bit too hyper, but really sweet. I really liked these girls, they weren't Bella's typical bad ass friends.

I knew as soon Esme and Carlisle saw Bella, they would know something wasn't right with her. An hour from Forks, Rose woke up and together we updated Alice on everything that had happened while she had slept through it all. We agreed that I would be the one to explain everything.

"Bella, wake up," I said shaking her.

"No, leave me alone. My head is killing me," She whined.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk," I said.

"Don't lecture me," She said stumbling as she climbed out of my car. I had to grab her to keep her from falling over. Rose and Alice just stared at her in shock.

The girls went on into the house a head of us. I wanted to just leave her there and go home, but I knew I couldn't. This family might be her only chance and any sort of a normal life.

I got Bella inside, she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Bella honey, are you feeling ok?" Esme asked her.

"I have a horrible headache," She mumbled.

"I'll get you some aspirin, just lie down and rest," She said walking into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and followed her in.

"Esme, we need to talk. Is Carlisle around?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him," She said nervously.

Minutes later, the three of us were sitting around their kitchen table. "What's going on, Jake?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm doing this, because I care about Bella and I respect the two of you. Last night, Bella went out with her boyfriend James. I didn't know she was going to be seeing him until we were on our way to Seattle and I tried to talk her out of it."

"Who is James and how old is he?" Carlisle asked.

"She's known him for a year, he is 24. I am pretty sure she is scared of him, and I'm almost positive he forces her into having sex with him."

Carlisle's face was red and he was shaking. I could tell he was pissed, while Esme sat there with tears in her eyes.

"Jake, did Rose and Alice go with her?" He asked clenching his teeth.

"No! He wanted them to go, but Bella told him to leave them alone. They stayed with me," I explained.

"She is only 15," Esme cried softly.

"What happened when she got home?" Carlisle asked.

"After we all went to bed, she found my room mate's alcohol and got drunk. She tried to get me to have sex with her," I said honestly.

"Did you?" Carlisle asked loudly.

"No sir!" I said honestly.

Carlisle got up and stormed into the living room. "Bella, get into the kitchen right this minute!" He yelled. He came back in with Bella trailing behind him. "Here are you aspirin, take them, we have a lot to talk about," He said.

"You told them, didn't you?" She asked me.

"Yes, Bella, I did. I care too much about you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Fuck you, Jake, just go back to Seattle. I can take care of myself!" She yelled.

"Oh really! You are 15 years old and anytime something bad happens, you call me or like last night, you crawl into my arms and let me hold you, reassuring you that everything will be ok. I could be like James and take advantage of you and treat you like shit, smacking you around when you say no, but I'm not Bella. You are my best friend and I will not sit silently by while he hurts you, then act like nothing happened. It stops now!" I yelled. She cringed and the tone in my voice. "Bella, he's going to kill you," I whispered.

"You need to end it with him, Bella," Esme said sadly.

"It's not that easy," She whispered.

"Bella, I am so disappointed in you and could say a lot more about how angry I am that you not only put Alice and Rose in danger, but you also put yourself in danger. You are going to have to suffer the consequences of your actions, but Esme and I will have to discuss that," Carlisle said. Bella looked down. I don't know if she had ever been told off with out being slapped.

Carlisle crouched down in front of her, but kept a bit of a distance. "Bella, I know you are probably scared that we are going to call Victoria and tell her to come get you. That's not how we work, but, Bella, we can help you get away from him. You just have to be honest with us," He said.

Tears fell from her eyes. I had never seen her so broken. It was hard to watch. I wanted to hug her, but didn't want to invade on this moment with Carlisle. Slowly he put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed up. "Bella, you are our daughter now and believe it or not, you are safe here. I'm not going to hurt you."

She began to sob. "I don't want to be like this, I want to be happy and have a family," She sobbed.

"Oh Bella, let us help you," He said pulling her to him. She sobbed hysterically in his arms. Esme went over and joined in the hug.

A tearful Esme came over and hugged me. "Thank you Jake. I don't know if we could have gotten here without you," She whispered.

I hugged her back. "I'm just sorry that we had to do it this way."

I hugged Bella. "Listen I have to go. Call me when you can and know that I do care about you and did this to help you."

"I know," She sniffled.

I was headed out to my car, when Edward stopped me. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"Edward, it's a long story and she needs to be the one to tell you." He nodded. "I know you like her, but take it slow and don't push her into anything," I warned him.

"Did she say whether she likes me or not?" He asked.

"As a friend yes, but honestly, I don't know is she is capable of being in a relationship with anyone."

He looked at me for a minute. "You like her, don't you?"

"Bella is like my sister, we grew up together," I replied.

"Thanks Jake," He said then ran back off towards the house.

I drove off feeling really shitty. My best friend was slipping through my fingers and I couldn't help her. In fact last night, I hurt her. I shouldn't have let her go with James. I was so angry with myself.

AN- THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS INCLUDING BUTTERFLY BETTY! YOU ARE ALL ARE WONDERFUL!


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 11

I pulled into a diner on the outside of town. I was exhausted and needed to eat something. They weren't too busy and I was seated immediately. "Your waitress will be right out," The hostess told me handing me a menu. I thanked her and began looking through it.

"What can I get for you?" I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world standing there. I was speechless. She had copper colored skin, big brown eyes, and beautiful long black hair.

"I, um, I, yeah, um, I want a coke and a hamburger with you, I mean french fries on it." My cheeks felt hot. I had never been this unable to speak before.

She giggled. "Would you like the french fries on your hamburger or next to it?"

"Um next to it," I said.

"I'll be right back with your drink," She said backing up and tripping over the chair. She blushed and walked off. Damn, she was hot.

My phone buzzed. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey Jake, I'm sorry about last night and getting upset with you. Hell Jake, I'm sorry for trying to...well, you know," She said quietly.

"Bella, I know. And just so you know, the only reason I told them is because I really do care about you and I'm worried about you," I told her honestly.

"I know Jake. Listen, I'm grounded and they took my cell phone. You are the only one I can call, which is stupid because you are my only friend, but if I want to call you, they will dial the number for me."

"It's only fair Bella."

"I know," She sighed. "I have to go. I only have 15 minutes."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Love you, Jake."

"I love you too Bella," I said and hung up.

I sighed and put my head on the table. "Girlfriend troubles?" The waitress asked setting my coke down.

"No, girlfriend troubles would be easy compared to this," I said.

She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Jake, what's yours?" I asked.

"Nessie," She replied.

"Well Nessie, that is a beautiful name. I don't know if I've head it before."

"Thanks, my grandma on my dad's side and my grandma on my mom's side wanted my parents to name me after them. One of their names in Denise and the other one is Vanessa. They chose Nessie," She told me.

I had to get to know her. She was too beautiful to pass up. "I'll be right back. I need to check on your order.

She came back and placed my order down in front of me. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"No this is good. Thank you." She started to walk away. "Hey Nessie, you want to join me?" I asked.

She looked around. "Um, sure," She said sliding into the seat across from me. "I haven't seen you in here before," She commented.

"No, I'm from Seattle, I'm actually heading back tonight," I explained.

"Wow Seattle is a long way, why would you come here when everything you need is there is Seattle?" She asked.

"It's really complicated," I said really not feeling like explaining it too her.

We talked while I ate. She wasn't just beautiful, but she had a great personality and was very sweet. I looked at my watch and sighed. "I have to get back on the road. I have to work tomorrow."

"It was great talking to you. If you ever come back this way, stop in. I'm always here," She said. She took my credit card to run it, so I could pay. I took my napkin and put my phone number in it, when she brought me my ticket to sign, I slipped it in there and gave her a tip. I wasn't expecting to ever see her again, but thought I would chance it.

I was an hour into my car ride home when my phone rang. I looked at the caller-id, but didn't recognize it. "Hello," I said.

"Jake? This is Nessie, from the diner." Oh my God, she actually called me. I couldn't believe it. I had to calm down quickly, so I wouldn't wreck my car.

Before I knew it, I was home. Nessie and I had talked for 3 hours straight, not a single a moment of silence. She was 19 and in school to be a pediatrician and she was single. She lived in Forks, but was wanting to move to Port Angeles in the next few weeks, so she would have a shorter commute to school.

In the end, I spilled my guts about Bella, I hadn't planned on it, but she was so easy to talk to. She was quiet and listened a lot, adding input once in awhile, but mainly letting me talk.

Before I got off the phone with her, we agreed to talk again and I told her the next time I went to see Bella, we would go to dinner. I couldn't believe it, I never would have thought after such a shitty weekend, I had met an incredible woman.

AN-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORTERS OF THIS STORY! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! BUTTERFLY BETTY, YOU ARE AWESOME!


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

CHAPTER 12

(Esme)

It had been a month since the girls had gone to Seattle and Bella came back hung over. We still aren't exactly what sure of what James did to her, but we had a pretty good idea. Carlisle and I agreed that she needed to be grounded, not that she did much anyway, but the point was made clear that she had made a horrible decision that night. Basically, she was to come home after school, not allowed to go anywhere, and we took her cell phone. She could only call Jacob, but we had to dial the number for her. We also gave her only 10minutes a night.

The first week was hard, she was incredibly moody and difficult to be around. I was afraid I would be getting a call from the school saying that she had been expelled for getting into a fight or something, but luckily that didn't happen.

By the second week, she seemed a bit better. She actually came down after finishing homework to see if I needed help with supper. I took that time to ask what had happened that night with James. I watched her tense and pain crossed her face. I knew she wouldn't talk about it and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the truth. I put my arm around her and told her that if she wanted to talk about it, I would be there to listen to her.

Over the past four weeks, I had watched Edward and Bella grow closer. I wasn't comfortable with it really and neither was Carlisle, but we weren't sure how to stop it. I knew Edward had never had a girlfriend and as much as I loved Bella, I just wasn't sure they were right for each other. Of course, I worried about Alice and Jasper, as well as Rose and Emmett, but Bella was pretty messed up.

Edward walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. "Can I take Bella out for ice cream tonight?" He asked nervously.

It was a Friday night and Carlisle was working later. "I guess, but I want you back in this house at 10pm," I told him.

"Thanks, Mom," He said walking out of the kitchen.

(Edward)

Bella was sitting on her bed doing homework. "Seriously, it's Friday night and you are doing homework," I said standing in her doorway.

"I can't go to Seattle anymore and there isn't anything else here to do," She commented.

"Come with me to get ice cream," I suggested.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Um, I want ice cream and don't want to go alone. So why don't you come with me?"

She smiled. "Well, I suppose I can. I mean how much trouble can I get into here in Forks with you?"

"I'll show you the sights," I told her.

She got out of bed and walked towards me. "Lets go," She said walking passed me. I followed her down to the kitchen.

"Esme, Edward said he is going to take me to get ice cream and show me the sights of Forks," Bella laughed.

Mom shook her head. "Well, if that's the case, you will be back in a half hour," She joked. "Have fun you two and be home by 10pm," She told us.

"Hmm, will that give me enough time to see the sights?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Maybe," Mom said laughing.

"Um, Esme, can I have my cell phone back please?" Bella asked.

I could see mom hesitate. "I guess, but, Bella, please."

"I wont, it's done," She said sincerely.

Mom handed her, her phone back. "I'm trusting you, Bella," She said.

Bella and I walked out to my car and I opened the door for her, she got in and I shut the door for her. I ran to my side of the car and we took off towards town. "Are you glad to be ungrounded?" I asked her.

"Sure. I don't do anything here, so it wasn't a huge loss," She replied.

"What happened that night?" I asked her as we drove down the streets.

"Edward, don't please," She begged softly. "I just can't talk about it."

"That's fine. I respect that," I said, patting her knee.

I pulled into the drive-thru at Dairy Queen. "What you would like?" I asked.

"Hm, Oreo blizzard," She said softly. Once the ice cream was ordered and paid for, I drove off down the streets and out of town in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" She asked eating her ice cream.

"I told you I would show you the sites," I said smiling.

I heard her phone start ringing. "Hey Jake," She said answering it. I groaned inwardly. I wanted this night with Bella. "Shut up! Really? Why?" She asked. There was a brief moment of silence. "Wow! That will be awesome," She said. She talked to him for a few more minutes then hung up. She smiled. "Jake is moving to Port Angeles," She said smiling.

"Why?" I asked trying to hide my jealousy.

"He got a job as a car mechanic," She said.

"I'm glad," I lied pulling onto a dirt path.

"Um, Edward where are we going?" She asked nervously.

"Trust me please," I said trying to reassure her. She was nervously chewing on her finger nails. Maybe this was a bad idea. I parked the car near a small opening in the trees. I got out and went over to open her door. "Bella. You are safe," I whispered taking her hand. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape and stepped out of the car.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

"I found this place last year and wanted to share it with you," I told her. She followed me closely, but I could tell she was still nervous. "We are almost there," I told her. She nodded. The trees were starting to thin out a bit. "Look Bella," I said.

There in front of us was a stream, with big rocks and a waterfall. "Damn," She muttered. We sat down on some rocks. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?" She asked.

"Last year we had some tough things happen in the family. I just needed to get away. I ended up driving for quite a while and found it by accident," I told her. I looked over at her and noticed a steady stream of tears fall down her cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you give a damn about me?" She cried.

I shrugged. "I don't know Bella, but I do. I have since I first saw you," I told her.

"How can you care about some one who has been raped and molested all of her life?" She said looking at me. There was so much pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella," I whispered.

"My dad died when I was eight. The night he died, the guy my mom married, began molesting me. I didn't tell anyone at all it was going on. At thirteen, Jake came to the door and heard me screaming and crying. He ran in and pulled Phil off of me." I didn't know what to say. I just sat there and stared at the water. "There's more," She whispered.

"The day Jake saved me, was the day Phil told me that he had killed my dad."

She broke down into violent sobs, it was as if she hadn't ever really cried over it. "Oh Bella," I said putting my arms around her.

"Why? Why did I have to be molested? Why did he have to kill my dad?"

"I don't know, Bella. I wish I did, but I don't." She continued to sob into my chest.

It was well past dark when she calmed down. "I'm sorry," She said releasing me.

"Don't be, Bella," I replied.

She smiled sadly. "I'm messed up, Edward."

"You aren't the only one in this family that is, but honestly you have been through the most," I said. "So where does James fit into all of this?"

"I'm trying to get away from him. You don't just break up with him. I've tried. I ended up with bruises."

"Does he rape you?" I asked.

"Edward, don't ask questions you really don't want to know the answers to," She told me.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I wish I could have kicked Phil's ass for doing these things to you." She put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for letting me talk to you, but don't tell anyone please," She begged. I nodded, leaned down to kiss her softly. We had kissed like this before, but this time something changed. There was a fire burning under our lips. Our lips moved in unison, as I pulled her close to me. We broke apart, leaning our foreheads against each other gasping for breath.

It was 9:30pm when we got back to the car, there was no way of being home at 10. Bella took my hand in hers as I got us to the highway. I looked down at her and she had fallen asleep. She looked beautiful at night, soft and innocent.

I pulled my phone out. Mom answered on the 2nd ring. "Hey Edward."

"Mom, we're headed home. We were talking and lost track of time. It wont be right at 10, but shortly there after," I explained.

"Edward," She sighed.

"Mom really, we were just talking. Nothing bad happened. She is safe," I assured her.

"Just get home and we will talk about it," She said.

We got home at 10:15. I got Bella out of the car and carried her in. She was still asleep. Mom met us at the door. "Is she ok?"

"She is fine, just tired," I said laying her down on the couch. "Lets go to the kitchen," I suggested.

"Where were you tonight?" She asked.

"I found a spot where there is a stream and waterfall. I wanted to show her. She opened up about her step dad, and James. I promised I wouldn't tell, but I know a lot of it."

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"I can't imagine ever going through what she did," I whispered.

"It's a lot, Edward, and I know you like her, but keep that in mind. She isn't ready for any kind of relationship."

"I know, Mom." The tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh Edward," She said hugging me tightly.

"How cold anyone do that stuff to another person?" I asked mom.

"I don't know Edward. How could a parent beat a young child, then take them to the emergency room and leave them alone?" She asked. I knew who she was talking about. I shook my head not knowing what to say.

Mom and I went into the living room, Bella was curled up in a ball asleep on the couch. "Go get her a blanket," Mom said softly. I quickly retrieved the blanket and covered her up, she was such a beautiful girl.

"Jake called Bella tonight and told her that he got a job and is moving to Port Angeles," I said trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

Mom smiled. "Edward, I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope not," I replied.

AN- HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS! THANKS TO ALL THE SUPPORTERS ESPECIALLY BUTTERFLY BETTY!


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 13

(Bella)

It had been a couple of weeks since I had been out with Edward. He was amazingly sweet, but I couldn't compare him to Jake. I did feel a connection to Edward, the night we kissed, I felt the fire and I am sure he did too. We hadn't kissed much since that night, we weren't ever alone. I knew he liked me, but I couldn't bring myself to take that step towards him. I didn't feel like I would ever deserve him.

I had to talked to Jake a couple of times. He liked his new apartment and his new job and wanted me to come visit him. I got his address and decided I would figure out a way to see him. I got off the phone with him and went to find Edward.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was in the den playing his piano. The first time I heard him play, I had only lived there for 2 days. The sound brought a calmness to me. I sat down next to him. "Hey," He said as he continued to play. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you," He whispered back. He slowed his playing down and looked at me, softly kissing me on the lips. I sighed against his mouth and I could feel him smile.

"Break it up you two!" Emmett said loudly. I turned and realized he was standing right there.

"You ass!" I exclaimed.

"Emmett, go away," Edward said never looking away from me.

"Way to go Eddie," Emmett said and walked away.

We shook our heads laughing. "I was wondering if you would take me to Port Angeles to see Jake?" I asked.

I noticed him tense up. "Um why don't you ask Rose or Alice?"

I was shocked to see how jealous he was. "You invited me out. Now I'm inviting you out."

"I guess I could," He sighed.

"Thanks," I said kissing him.

We arranged it with Carlisle and Esme. They seemed nervous about betting me go, but relaxed a bit when they found out we weren't spending the night. Next I called Jake and he was fine with us coming next Saturday.

The next week went too slowly, but I found it interesting that Edward seemed to be trying overly hard to get my attention. It was almost funny.

Friday night Esme and Carlisle went on their date night. It was too sick for words. I was in the kitchen making popcorn for the teen movie/make out session, when two arms snaked around my waist and lips met my neck. I shivered at the sensation. "I thought you might want some help," He breathed into my ear.

"You just might be right, this is a hard job and I do need a lot of help. Making popcorn can get pretty complicated," I laughed.

He turned me to where I was facing him and put his hands on my waist pulling me close to him. For never having a girlfriend before, he sure seemed to know how to put the moves on me. I stretched up to kiss him. There was a huge part of me that wanted to take him upstairs to my bedroom, but the smaller part was telling me it wasn't a good idea. It was a hard fight though. He leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I let out a moan. He began rubbing up and down my back. I pressed myself up against him tightly.

"Where's the popcorn?" Jasper yelled.

"Dammit," He muttered. I rested my head against his chest breathing deeply. "Bella needed help," He yelled back.

"Have I not taught you anything? It doesn't take lips to make popcorn!" Alice yelled back.

"That's right Eddie, it takes hands...Oh God, please wash your hands...Ouch!" Emmett cried out. It was obvious that Rose smacked him.

Edward grabbed the cans of pop and shook one of them up. I looked at him questioningly. "Emmett," He whispered. I grabbed the three bowls of popcorn and lead Edward to the living room.

I handed out the bowls of popcorn and went to sit on the couch, while Edward handed out the drinks. I covered up with a blanket and waited for Edward to join me. Emmett took his drink and opened it. Pop sprayed everywhere. Rose jumped off the couch squealing. "Oh my God, you are so lucky that didn't get on me!"

"Edward, pay backs are hell," Emmett said in a almost threatening tone. Alice and I were laughing so hard that we had tears streaming down our faces.

Edward came over and sat behind me on the couch and covered us up. I reached behind me and pulled his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Aren't you two so sweet," Jasper said smiling.

"Shut up Jasper," Edward said.

"I'm not sweet," I replied.

"To me, you are," Edward whispered in my ear nibbling on it gently.

"Get a room you two," Emmett complained.

"Oh really. I have had to watch you and Rose do things that no one should know about and I can't kiss Bella," Edward complained.

"Well you shouldn't be watching," Rose said.

"Well, if you would cover your hands up I wouldn't have to know what was going on," Edward said.

"You're just jealous," Emmett said.

"Oh and by the way Emmett, I didn't wash my hands when I touched your popcorn," I said smiling.

"This is seriously sick," Jasper said.

I leaned back into Edward. I was having trouble relaxing, there were so many emotions going through my mind. There was the one that I was excited to go see Jake the next day, and these unexplainable feelings for Edward, it was kind of scary. What if he was one of those guys who seemed nice, but was a jerk once you got to know him? I wasn't sure what to do.

"I need a cigarette. Rose, Alice, please join me." I said getting up. Edward looked confused. "I'll be back," I said to him.

We went outside and sat on the back porch. Rose and I lit up our cigarettes. "I need help," I said. This was unlike me, I never asked for help.

"What's up?" Alice asked sitting across from us.

"I think I'm in love with Edward," I said.

"It's about time you figured that out," Rose giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I just, there's Jake..." I said unsure of where to go with this whole thing.

"I thought you two were just really good friends," Alice said.

"We are, but..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Rose asked.

I nodded looking down. "Yeah last year. I was drunk and needed it," I told them.

"Wow! Was he good?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"How could you not know?" Alice asked shock was in her eyes.

"Do you know how many times I have been raped? It started when I was 8 and James still thinks I'm just his whore." I noticed tears in Rose's eyes.

"Listen to me. Edward isn't that guy. He wouldn't hurt a fly, hell be cried like a baby through Titanic. Edward is totally in love with you. I can see it when he is next to you," Rose insisted.

"I just don't know," I sighed.

"Tell him how you feel Bella, it's the only way. Talk to him, you will be alone with him for two hours in the car. You have the perfect time then," Alice said smiling.

"Just be careful tomorrow, he is really jealous of Jake, he thinks you do have a thing for him," Rose warned.

"I know he is," I said standing up.

Edward seemed very nervous when I went back in the house. I climbed back on the couch with him and curled up against him. He put his arms around me, but he seemed suddenly distant. "What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," He replied quietly.

"Edward," I said looking at him.

"Here let me up, I'm going to bed., He said sliding me off his lap and leaving the room. I got up and followed him to his room.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't want to go tomorrow," He said looking out the window.

"What?" I asked, I was hurt.

"I'm in love with you. I want it to be me you run to when you are having a hard time, not Jake. I want you all to myself. I know he is your best friend, but I want to be your boyfriend," He said.

AN- THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR YOU AMAZING WORK AND TO ALL MY READERS YOU ARE AMAZING!


	15. Chapter 15

NO I DO NOW OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 14

"Don't do this Edward," I begged.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It will just mess everything up and complicate things."

"It's because of Jacob, isn't it?" He asked turning to face me.

"Edward, it's not just Jacob. It's Phil and James too," I said looking down. "I have never had sex willingly with anyone sober."

He stood there looking at me for a moment. "Bella, I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about you being my girlfriend, us going out, having fun, kissing and not caring who sees us cuddling. Bella, I'm not James. I'm not going to force you into sex and I'm sure as hell not going to rape you for saying no," He insisted walking towards me. "All I'm asking for is a chance." He took my hands. "I know you have been hurt, but Bella, you deserve someone who will love you for you. James doesn't love you Bella. You don't force the ones you love into doing something they don't want. You deserve better than that."

Tears in my eyes, I looked up at him. "Edward, I need time. I can't just say yes right now. I have to figure things out first," I told him.

"Bella, I respect that," He said.

I couldn't sleep that night. I got up and went into Edward's room. I couldn't get the conversations out of my head. Lying there on his bed, was Edward sound asleep, wearing only boxers. I sat down on the side of his bed, watching him sleep. I longed to wake him up and have him hold me. With Edward things could be easy, I don't know if I would have to fear for my safety. I didn't know if I deserved him, could I really be someone that he really loved? Could I love him and be with him in every way without alcohol or drugs being involved? I sat there for a few more minutes and went back to my bed.

(Edward)

The ride to Port Angeles was quiet. Bella sat there and stared out the window. I felt bad for last night, maybe she didn't feel the same way about me. I didn't sleep very well last night, I knew at some point she had come into my room and sat on my bed, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"You seem tired, didn't you sleep?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not really. I had too much on my mind," She whispered.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you were sitting there on my bed?" I asked.

Her mouth dropped. "How did you know? Oh my God you were awake weren't you?"

I laughed. "Yes, I couldn't sleep either. I'm sorry I put all of that on you."

"Edward, there is a part of me that wants to have this work, to have you as a boyfriend, but I'm scared."

I pulled the car down a dirt road and stopped. "What scares you?"

"Being happy, no one has ever loved me, besides Jake, I know you don't want to know that, but it's the truth. Fuck Edward, I couldn't even have sex with him sober."

"You had sex with Jake?" I asked slowly.

She nodded. "I was drunk, and begged him, he gave in." I looked down, I knew right then and there I didn't have a chance with her. "Edward, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just saying I can't be with anyone, even when I want to, too many memories flash though my mind and I panic. I know you say it's not about sex, but face it, you know it could happen and do you want to be in the middle of that and have to stop because I am freaking out on you?"

"Bella, then we would stop. I would hold you and assure you that no one was going to hurt you."

"You make it sound so damn easy."

"What do you feel when we kiss?"I asked suddenly. "I know I feel a strong pull to you, fire. It's weird, probably the weirdest thing that I have ever felt, but what do you feel?"

Tears began streaming down her face and she got out of the car and began running. "Bella come back," I called running after her. I finally caught her by the arm.

She was sobbing by the time I caught her. She threw herself into my arms and our lips crashed together. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, I wrapped my arms around her and she gripped my neck tightly, our tongues battling for dominance. "Fuck," I moaned into her mouth.

She broke the kiss. "Does that tell you what I feel?"

"I think it does," I said leaning down to kiss her some more.

We walked back to my car, this girl was literally insane, but I was in love with her. She was incredible, dangerous and so damn sexy. I wanted her to be mine. Bella slipped her arm around my waist. "I care about you too Edward, we just have to take this slow."

AN- THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT INCLUDING BUTTERFLY BETTY! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 15

(Jake)

I waited anxiously for Bella and Edward to arrive. I was actually surprised that Edward was bringing her, I thought it would have been Alice or Rose, but was looking forward to getting to know Edward a bit. I was nervous about telling Bella about Nessie, but knew I would have to, since Nessie would be here this afternoon. I wasn't sure why I hadn't told Bella, I guess I was afraid to hurt her.

When I heard the car pull up, I got up and went to the door. I noticed how Edward opened the door for her. A small smile appeared on her face when she looked into his eyes. I was really hoping that telling her about Nessie would be easy since her and Edward seemed to be getting along so well.

"Bella, Edward," I said greeting them. I gave Bella a hug and shook Edward's hand.

"Hey Jake," Bella said hugging me tightly around the neck.

"You look so much better than you did the last time I saw you," I told her.

"Thanks. I feel better," She laughed.

I got everyone drinks and we sat down. Edward and I talked about cars and motorcycles, while Bella yawned. She was never one to talk cars, but I knew she was listening.

"Um Bella," I said taking a deep breath. They had been there for quite awhile and I knew Nessie would be here soon. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Jake?" She asked.

"I met someone. Her name is Nessie and we have been seeing each other for a few weeks now."

"Oh," She said softly.

"She is coming over soon, she wants to meet you," I told her.

"When did you meet her?" Bella asked.

"I stopped by the diner on my way back to Seattle that night and she was my waitress. We got to talking and started seeing each other."

"I hope your happy," She said getting up and going outside. I looked to Edward. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Go after her," He whispered.

Bella was sitting on Edward's car crying. "What's that matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's stupid," She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're crying Bella, something is bothering you."

"I guess I just always hoped someday, you and I would be together," She whispered.

"Oh," I said sitting next to her on the car. I shouldn't have been so blind. "Bella, I love you, you know I do, but I love you like a sister."

"I should have known," She cried.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"You never loved me, you used me for sex too," She whimpered.

"Bella! You know that isn't true! Us having sex that night was a mistake and I'm sorry, it was something we should have never done and I regret it, but it doesn't mean that I don't love you," I said.

"A mistake?" She asked shocked.

"Bella, you were drunk, I should never have agreed to it, but I did. If you had been sober it might have been different, but you need to move on. You will always be like my sister and best friend, that will never change," I assured her.

She put her head on my shoulder and cried. I put my arm around her. "I think there is someone in my house that really likes you," I joked.

"I know he does, he told me last night."

"Go for him. He's a good guy Bella. I see it in his eyes," I told her. We sat there on his car hugging.

(Edward)

I looked out the window as they were walking towards the house. I could tell she had been crying. I wanted to hug her and beat his ass for making her cry. He said something to her and she nodded smiling. I couldn't figure it out.

They came inside and she walked over to me. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "I am. Jake deserves to be happy," She said hugging me.

Jake, Bella, and I went outside to wait for Nessie. Bella thought it would be fun to grill out, so Jake called Nessie and asked her to pick up some hamburgers, hot dogs, and chips.

"Hey Edward, what do you know about grilling?" Jake asked me.

"Um, not much," I said.

"Ok, well if we burn ourselves we can blame Bella," Jake joked.

"Hey now, how hard can it be? Light the coals and cook the food," Bella said rolling her eyes.

I heard a car door shut and Jake ran to the front yard. "You doing ok?" I asked Bella.

She nodded. "I didn't realize I was holding onto something that would never be."

"You are amazing," I said to her.

"How do you figure?" She asked.

"You just are." I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"You think this you going to make me go out with you a lot quicker, don't you?" She kidded.

I shrugged grinning. "No, not really."

"Well, maybe we could try it. I think I might like having you as a boyfriend," She replied blushing.

"We'll go slow. I wont hurt you," I said.

"I think I know that," She replied smiling at me.

"Bella, Edward, this is my girlfriend, Nessie," Jake said bringing this girl up to us. They were a perfect match.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. Jake always talks about you," Nessie said hugging Bella.

"I wished he would have told me some about you, but I didn't know anything about you until an hour ago," Bella told her.

"Jacob Black!" Nessie scolded. We all laughed.

Nessie and Bella hit it off, while Jake and I stood at the grill. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "I asked her out last night, but she basically shot me down. I think she was in love with you and afraid it would hurt your relationship."

"That's why I didn't tell her about Nessie sooner. She's a good girl Edward, deep down buried under all the hurt and anger, is a very sweet and beautiful girl."

"I wouldn't hurt her," I told him.

It was after supper and we needed to get going. Bella walked up to me and hugged me. I had been worried about coming and watching her and Jake together, but I was glad I did. We had a blast that day laughing and joking around. We agreed that we would all get together soon and do something. Jake even invited my sisters and their boyfriends to join us.

On the way home, Bella slid over to me. "Thank you for coming with me. It would have been hard meeting Nessie, if you hadn't been there," She said.

"Bella, I had a blast today. It's so nice to see you smile."

"Some times it's nice to have people see the real me, or what could possibly be the real me."

"Well lets just see if we can bring the real Bella out more often, because I like her."

AN-Thanks for all the support this story is getting! And also to Butterfly Betty who has been helping me with it!


	17. Chapter 17

II DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 16

(Bella)

Edward and I told his parents together that we decided to try it out as a couple. They didn't seem too shocked, but I don't think they were all that pleased by it. Going to Port Angeles together had brought Edward and I closer. I was glad he went with me.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice, all thought it was cool that Edward and I were together. I think I heard Emmett mutter something about it being about time. I just laughed. People at school stared at us a lot when we would walk through the halls hand in hand. It bothered me at first, but I got used to it.

I was on my way home from school with Edward, when my phone buzzed. I opened it up. _"Hey Bitch, when you coming back to Seattle?" James._ I shut the phone real quick.

"Who was that from?" Edward asked.

"It was from James," I said quietly. I handed him my phone and showed him the text. He looked at me. "No Edward, don't worry, I'm not going to reply I promise," I told him. I hadn't heard from James in nine weeks, since the last time he forced me into sex.

"Bella, I think you should tell mom and dad," He said.

"If I continue getting texts or even calls, I will," I said.

"Thank you," He whispered.

Over the next couple of weeks, I was getting multiple texts a day from James. He was calling me every name in the book.

"Esme, can I talk to you after supper?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, is everything ok?" She asked.

"I'm ok, I just want to sit down with you and Carlisle and talk," I assured her. She nodded and went to find Edward.

We had been together for six weeks now and things were going pretty well, minus James' text messages. Edward knew I was getting them, but I wasn't letting him see them. He was doing homework. "Hey," I said coming in and sitting down on the bed with him.

"Hey yourself," He moved his homework out of the way, leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm going to tell your parents about James. Do you care if I get on your computer and print his picture off, so they know what he looks like?" I asked.

"Of course not," He said smiling at me.

I went through my web page and found a picture of him. "That's James?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yep," I said not wanting to look at the picture of him and I together, it was the only one of James I had.

"How drunk were you?" He asked.

I looked at the picture. "Hm, not sure. I don't remember the picture, so probably pretty wasted," I replied.

"It doesn't even look like you," He said.

"What you don't want me to look like that now?" I joked.

"Absolutely not!" He laughed tickling my sides. "Do you want me to go with you to talk to mom and dad?"

"No, let me do it alone, besides, you need to be up here to keep Rose and Alice out of it."

"You got it, babe," He said kissing me on the cheek.

After supper, I helped Esme clear the table and do the dishes. I was nervous, but knew this is what needed to be done. They needed to know about the text messages, I was just afraid they would over react.

Esme and Carlisle sat down with me. "Now please don't freak out. Two weeks ago I got my first text from James. I showed it to Edward and promised that I would tell you guys if I kept hearing from him."

"Bella, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Carlisle asked.

"At first it was one once in awhile, then they started coming more frequently. He isn't threatening me, just calling me every name in the book and wanting me to come see him," I told them.

"Have you talked to him?" Esme asked.

"No. I've been avoiding him," I told her.

"When he's contacted you in the past, has he ever come to find you?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I usually contact him first. I don't know if he would come this far to find me," I said.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I just printed this off the computer, it's the only one I have." I was embarrassed to show them this picture, I was in a skimpy 2pieced bikini drunk off my ass hanging all over him. "Sorry about the picture," I said blushing. I also handed over my cell phone. "Here, if you want to read them you can."

They looked at me like I had grown a forth ear. "We trust you Bella, but I want you to block him," Carlisle said handing me my phone back. I went through my contacts and blocked him. "Bella, if you feel unsafe tell us, we will make sure he won't come near you."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said.

Esme walked over and hugged me. "Bella, that is a horrible picture of you, don't ever go back to that girl." She sounded almost scary. I hugged her back. I had been there for almost three months and they really seemed like my family.

I went upstairs to get ready for bed, it was late and I was exhausted. Rose was in Alice's room letting Alice paint her nails. "Night girls," I said yawning.

"Night Bella," They said in unison. I went to my bed and changed quickly. Shut off the lights and went to bed.

_"I'm going to kill you bitch! You blocked me and now I'm going to kill you," James laughed holding a knife to my throat._

_ "No James please don't!" I cried. _

_ "Shut up bitch, you can't tell me what to do and you know that. You are mine, always and forever. Don't forget that. You will never get away from me," He sneered. _

_ "James get away from her!" Edward yelled. _

_ "You!" He screamed. "You took her from me." He lunged at Edward jabbing him in the stomach with a knife. _

_ "NO! Stop! Please!" I screamed. "Edward, don't die please!" I sobbed. _

(Edward)

I woke up hearing Bella screaming my name. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room, she was thrashing around on the bed scratching herself. Mom and dad followed me in, while everyone else stood in the hallway.

"He didn't do anything James, stop!" She screamed. "Edward, don't die please!" She cried.

Dad ran to her and restrained her hands, so she would stop scratching herself. "Bella stop! Edward is fine, he is right here," He said forcefully. She continued to fight him. "Bella! Wake up," He said. Nothing was working, she continued to fight him. Dad motioned for me to join him. "Talk to her, let her hear your voice," He whispered.

"Bella, calm down. I'm ok. James isn't here," I whispered. The crying continued. "Bella. Please listen to me," I said sitting next to her. I put my hands on hers. "Calm down, open your eyes and listen to me," I said calmly, yet forcefully.

The scream stopped, yet the shaking continued. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at you. "Oh my God, I thought he killed you," She sobbed.

"Bella, we will protect you," Mom said tearfully.

She broke away from dad and grabbed my arms. "Hold me please," She begged. I took her in my arms, rocking her slowly. Mom came over and sat next to dad, and started humming to Bella. I don't know how long I held her, but she finally fell asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Mom asked dad quietly.

"I don't know." He hesitated. "I'm going to look into getting her some kind of help out side of our family. She needs it," He told us.

"I agree. I think it's the only way she will make it out of this," Mom sighed sadly. Dad put his arms around mom. "I don't want to lose her."

"We won't Esme," He told her.

They unwillingly left me holding Bella and went on to bed. I shifted her to where she was lying on the bed and I slid down next to her, holding her tightly, I drifted off to sleep.

"Edward, wake up," I heard her whispered.

I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked groggily.

"Why are you in here?"

"You had a bad dream, I think James was trying to kill me, I'm not sure. Go back to sleep. I've got you."

"Wow," She said pressing her whole body up against me.

"Do you remember the dream?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, I just want you to kiss me." I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She gripped my head, pulling me close to her to deepen the kiss. "Mmm," She moaned wrapping her leg around me, rubbing against me.

"Sh Bella we can't wake them up," I whispered.

"I need you, please," She whimpered.

"No, not right now. You are too upset. I don't want either one of us to regret it," I whispered.

She sighed. "Please."

"Not tonight," I said hugging her.

The next morning was Friday. Mom allowed Bella and I to stay home, since neither one of us had gotten any sleep. Bella was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open during breakfast. She finished breakfast and went back to bed. "You doing ok?" Mom asked me.

"Last night was scary. I don't like seeing her so upset," I told mom.

"Your dad is going to get her some help. She needs it," Mom said.

"Ok," I whispered fighting a yawn.

"Go on to bed. I have some things to do today. Call me if you need anything and please be good," Mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be fine, but yes, I promise to call if she freaks out again," I told her. She grabbed her stuff and left.

I went upstairs to check on Bella. She was sitting on her bed reading. "I thought you would be asleep," I said.

She jumped. "No, I tried, but I couldn't," She said.

"Lets go for a walk," I suggested.

"I'd like that," She said getting up.

We went for a walk through the woods behind the house hand in hand. She talked quietly about how James came for her and stabbed me. It was scary, but I just kept reassuring her that she was safe. It was starting to rain, so we headed back to the house. Half way there, she grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. She put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. The rain soaked us as we stood out there kissing. The kiss was hard and feverish. We broke apart, panting. Her eyes were lust filled as she looked at me.

I carried her into the house and we went upstairs to dry off. She took her shirt off and put it in the hamper, she was perfect. I wrapped the towel around her and hugged her. "Yours too," She said smiling as she pulled at my shirt. I gave in and pulled it off. "Damn, you are sexy," She said rubbing my chest.

I leaned down and kissed her. "You don't know how beautiful you are," I said as I kissed down her jaw line.

"Show me," She whispered.

"Bella are you sure? I don't want you to regret it."

"Edward, I'm sure," She whispered. I carried her into her room and set her on the floor. She undressed the rest of the way, while I did the same. I gently laid her back on the bed and kissed her. "Please Edward."

I climbed between her legs and peppered her face and jaw with kisses. "God Bella," I moaned. This girl was strong, she had be wrapped around her little finger, but I refused to hurt her or make her feel like I was pushing her. She was moaning, raising her hips towards mine. "Bella?" I asked.

"I'm ok Edward," She whispered. I reached down and guided my erection into her slowly. We gasped at the contact. I noticed she closed her eyes as I pushed myself all the way into her. I stopped and waited for her to look at me. "Go please," She said holding me as tightly as she could.

It was awkward at first but we finally found a steady pace. She wrapped her legs around me, pushing me deeper inside of her. The feeling of being with her was amazing. It was so intense, I couldn't think straight. "Bella!" I gasped picking up speed.

"So close," She breathed. "Oh God! Edward!" She screamed out. I thrust into her harder, it didn't take long.

"Bella!" Cried out collapsing on top of her. I rolled us, so I didn't squish her and held her. We were panting and sweating. "I love you Bella," I breathed into her neck.

I felt her tense and pulled back a bit to look at her. There were tears in her eyes. "I love you too," She whispered.

After a while we each got up, showered and dressed. We went downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV. We didn't say much, but she climbed on my lap and placed her head on my chest. It wasn't long, before I heard her snoring softly. I wasn't sure what time mom would get home, so I slid out from under her a bit, so her head was in my lap. I continuously ran my fingers through her hair. I loved this girl, probably more than she would believe.

(Bella)

I woke up with my head on Edward's lap. "Well, sleeping beauty is finally awake," He said gently continuing to run his fingers through my hair. I sat up and kissed him. He pulled me onto his lap to where I was straddling him. I pressed my lips to his.

"I love you," I breathed against his mouth.

"I love you too Isabella." The way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

We heard Esme's car pull in the driveway. I climbed off his lap and curled up next to him. "I'm home. Can you help me unload the groceries?" She asked coming into the living room.

"Sure " I said getting up.

Edward went out and started bringing in the bags. "Have you gotten some rest?" Esme asked.

"Yeah a little. Edward and I were watching TV and talking, but as soon as he turned it to the sports channel, I fell asleep," I told her.

"Yep, that works for me every time," She laughed.

"I'm sorry I woke everyone up last night," I said.

"Bella, it's ok," She said taking me into her arms. "We are going to get you some help to deal with all of this," She whispered. I nodded, no one had ever offered to do anything for me.

AN- THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL SUPPORTERS OUT THERE INCLUDING BUTTERFLY BETTY! YOU ARE AMAZING!


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 17

We all woke up Monday morning and got ready for school. Life seemed easy here and fun. I couldn't remember a time in my life when things were this good. I didn't feel so much like a foster kid anymore. They seemed like my family. I had two great sisters, two crazy brothers, and a wonderful boyfriend.

Jake and I still talked all the time, although there were times Nessie kicked him off the phone to talk to me. She seemed sweet, like they were meant for each other.

Even Victoria had backed out of my life. She still called to check up on me, but hadn't been to visit. There was no need for her to.

"Bella, you ready?" Edward asked from my door way.

"Yep lets go," I said grabbing my back pack.

"You look incredible," He said kissing me.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I replied.

Edward and I walked into the school hand in hand, like usual ignoring the stares. We sat in the student lounge talking amongst ourselves. I was sitting on Edward's lap listening to Emmett and Jasper argue over some sports play they saw on TV, while Rose and Alice were discussing fashion designs. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and kissed my neck. Everyone knew that we were a couple, but we decided not to tell anyone that we'd had sex. It was between us and I didn't want to answer tons of questions about it.

The bell rang. "Love you," Edward whispered as we went our separate ways. Alice and I walked to History. I had gotten to where I really liked her. I still rolled my eyes at her a lot, but I loved her bubbly personality and found it easy to laugh around her.

"I think you should come shopping with me and Rose this weekend," She said eagerly.

"I might consider it," I replied.

"Oh my God! Bella are you serious?" She squealed jumping up and down.

As usual during class, we ignored the frog that tried to teach the class, we would usually pass notes the whole time. The only time we listened was when he broke into a hacking cough. "If Bull Frog croaks, I'm not doing CPR," Alice giggled. I busted out laughing.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Swan?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Not a thing," I said smiling sweetly.

"Then be quiet."

"Yes sir," I said saluting him

Eventually class was over. Jasper was waiting for us outside of the door. "What are you doing?" Alice asked hugging Jasper.

"Walking you both to class," He said kissing her.

We walked outside towards the gym. "Bella," I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I stopped and turned to see him.

"What are you doing here James?" I asked.

AN- Sorry this chapter is so short! I will try to update soon! Thanks for all the supporters out there who are still reading the story. And thanks to Butterfly Betty for helping me!


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 18

"I've been trying to get a hold of you. Have you been avoiding me?" He asked smiling at me.

"No, they took my phone," I lied.

"That wasn't nice of them. I guess you aren't allowed to have your old friends now then are you?"

"Nope, they are strict," I lied again.

"Well since I'm here, lets go somewhere, where we can talk," He suggested.

"She has to get to class," Jasper said.

"Is that so? Bella, do you mind telling him to stay out of it," James said. I saw the look in his eyes and knew there was no way of getting away from him.

"Alright James, lets go," I sighed glancing over and Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, please don't," Alice begged.

"I'll be back," I promised walking towards James.

"Sure she will," James laughed.

We walked towards the parking lot. I turned back and saw Alice and Jasper watching us. "Call mom," I mouthed praying they saw me.

We got into his truck. "You know better than to avoid my calls. Now I'm going to have to punish you. Where do you live?" He asked.

"No, we can't go there," I whispered.

He grabbed my neck. "Tell me now!" I nervously told him where I was living. "That's right, you know what will happen if you don't follow my rules." I prayed I would make it out of this situation alive. He pulled into my drive way, no one was home. "Get out and start walking towards the woods!" He ordered. I did as he said, I was shaking so badly I could barely walk. "The woods. This will make it fairly easy for them to find you, but they will still have to look." He laughed.

"No, James, please. Don't do this," I begged.

He ripped my clothes off and threw me down to the ground. "You will not tell me what to do," He said slapping me across the face. "Once I am done with you, no one will ever want you." He laughed spreading my legs. I tried to fight him off. "Oh no you don't!" He proceeded to rape me violently. "You are so nasty. I can't believe I thought you were that great. No wonder you cant keep a man, you are a horrible fuck." I wanted him to stop, but he wouldn't, he got rougher and rougher. I couldn't stop from crying out in pain. I felt him fill me. He pulled out of me and punched me in the stomach. He put his hands around my neck. "I could kill you, but it wouldn't be fun anymore after that," He sneered. Finally, he got up and left me in the woods, unable to breathe. Everything went black.

AN- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED THIS TO FAVORITES OR ALERTS! YOU ARE AWESOME! Thanks to Butterfly Betty who has done an awesome job helping me!


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 19

(Edward)

I was heading to class, when I saw my brothers and sisters. Alice and Rose looked freaked out. "What? Where is Bella?" I asked, panic was setting in quickly.

"We tried to stop her, but James showed up and she went with him," Jasper said.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. "Lets go find her," I said.

"Where should we start?" Alice asked.

"Our house. Did you call mom?" Jasper asked.

"Oh shit!" She said covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella mouthed call mom," Jasper said.

"God dammit Alice! How could you not?" I yelled. Tears filled her eyes.

"I...I..." She burst into tears.

I gave Rose the key to my car and I road with Emmett. I was angry and scared. "You know Edward, I'm sure she was more concerned about finding you in the moment," Emmett said calmly.

"Whatever! She is such an air head sometimes."

"Dammit, Edward, I know you are scared, but I will not allow you to talk like that about our sister!" He yelled, tearing down the streets of Forks. "Jasper is behind us, now when we get home you and I are going to take the back yard and the girls along with Jasper can check inside. Call her cell phone and see if you can reach her."

"Bella, answer your phone please," I begged to her voice mail. I hit redial. "Bella, please call me and let me know you are safe. I love you." My voice was trembling.

As Emmett pulled down our road, a black pick up sped by us. Emmett's phone buzzed. "What?" He asked. "Oh fuck. Ok," He said hanging up.

"That was James, Alice saw them pull out of the school parking lot and saw his truck," Emmett said.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled hitting his dashboard. I had a horrible feeling about this. Where was Bella? Had he hurt her? Was she at home ok? I was trembling with anger and fear.

We got out of the car. "Alice, Jasper, Rose, you check the house. Edward and I are going around back," Emmett said.

"Mom is on her way home," Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice," Emmett said.

I ran to the back. "Bella! Where are you Bella?" I yelled. There was no answer. "Bella!" Emmett and I called in unison. Nothing.

We ran into the woods. Emmett stopped and turned towards me. "Edward, go back to the house right this minute," Emmett ordered. I looked at him. "I mean it go!" He said shoving me back. I pushed him out of my way and immediately knew what he was blocking me from.

"Bella..." I whispered.

"Edward, go get me a blanket please," Emmett begged.

AN- THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! ALSO THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR ALL OF HER INPUT!


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 20

(Emmett)

I went over to where Bella was lying, praying that it wasn't as bad as it looked. The closer I got, the sicker I became. She was naked and bleeding. I dropped to my knees. "Bella," I said feeling for a pulse. It was faint, but there. "Bella," I called again. There was no response.

I looked up and saw mom and Edward running towards us with a blanket. They got up close to us, Edward stopped midway and began vomiting at the site of his girlfriend. "The ambulance is on it's way and your dad is waiting for us," Mom said handing me the blanket. I covered her up, I didn't want anyone to see her naked like this.

Minutes later, the paramedics got there, loaded her on a stretcher and took off. We all piled into two cars and drove silently to the hospital. None of us knew what to say.

Dad met us in the waiting room. "Why aren't you back there with her?" Edward yelled.

"They wont let me right now. I'm her dad, it's a conflict of interest. She has one of the best female doctors with her," He told Edward.

I turned to see Rose fall to her knees. I ran to her and held her. "Oh God, why her?" She sobbed.

"I don't know, Rose," I whispered. We held each other tightly crying. A little over a year ago, I was the one being comforted when that ass hole raped Rose. "She's going to be ok," I whispered trying to soothe her.

"Emmett, no, she won't. Physically maybe, but not mentally," She cried.

(Edward)

I was going crazy in that waiting room. There was nothing to do but pace the floor. I happened to glance over at Alice, she looked away really fast. I felt sorry for yelling at her. I walked over to her. "Edward, I know you are my brother, but if you ever act like that towards her, I will kick your ass," Jasper said holding Alice closer.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I overreacted out of fear, but I should have never yelled at you like that," I said.

"You hurt my feelings. I didn't intentionally forget to call mom. Seeing the look of fear in her eyes as she went with him and the look on his face. All I could think about was getting you, Emmett, and Rose. I was going to call mom, but I just figured the longer we waited to get to you..." She broke down into hard core sobs.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I know your intentions were in the right place," I said sinking into a chair next to them.

"I can't lose her," She sobbed. Jasper and I hugged her tightly. Neither of us knowing what to say.

(Carlisle)

Esme looked at me. "I'm going to call Victoria and Jacob. They really should know."

"If at all possible they need to be here," I told my wife. I was amazed at how strong she was. She was keeping it together very well, I knew it was for the rest of us. She stepped outside and I watched through the window as she made the calls.

She came back in and burst into tears. "Oh Esme," I said rushing over to hold her.

"Why wasn't I home? If I would have been home, then I could have called the police," She sobbed.

"I don't know if there was anything that would have stopped him. Esme that man is down right evil," I said holding her tightly. She sobbed into my shirt.

"I've failed her. I couldn't protect her," She cried.

"Esme, you have not failed her at all," I tried reassuring her.

"Dr. Cullen," Dr. Greene said walking over with two detectives. Everyone stood and walked towards us.

"How is Bella?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen, she has two broken ribs, some swelling, and a lot of bruising," Dr. Greene replied.

"Was she r...ra...raped?" Esme asked quietly.

Dr. Greene looked from my wife to me. "Yes. We have preformed the rape kit, from the looks of the bruises, it was pretty violent," She told us.

Esme clung to me. "My poor Bella," She sobbed. I put my arms around her.

"She is sedated right now, but it should wear off in the next few hours," Dr. Greene said.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Soon, I think the detectives would like to speak with you first. I will come and get you in awhile."

"Of course. Thank you," I said to Dr. Greene.

As soon as Dr. Greene walked off the detectives got closer. "I'm Detective Reed and this is my partner Detective Pierce."

I shook their hands. "Lets have a seat over here and we can talk," I said leading them over to some chairs. My family all sat around us.

"How long has Bella been living with you here in Forks?" Detective Reed asked.

"Three months," Esme answered.

"Do you know who might have done this too her?" Pierce asked.

"His name is James. I'm sorry I don't know a last name," Alice said softly.

"Who is this James?" Reed asked.

"He is 24, we found out about him a few weeks ago. She admitted that he pressured her into having sex a lot. However since she lives here and he lives in Seattle, we thought she would be able to cut him off. Well she came to us a couple weeks ago saying that he was sending her text messages. When we asked it they were threats she said no, but told us he called her every name in the book. We asked her not to message him back and ignore the texts," Esme explained.

"She hasn't had any contact with him until today," Edward said.

"How did he find her?" Reed asked.

"He picked her up at school. Alice and I tried to stop her from going, but she went anyway," Jasper explained.

"Do we know a last name for this James?" Pierce asked.

"It's Davis. James Davis." I turned to see Jacob coming over with a gorgeous girl on his arm. He looked like he's been really upset. Esme ran and hugged Jake. "I can give you an address, places he goes and hangs out, his friends, and possibly what he drives," Jake explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Jake was here once again to save her, when we didn't have the information to do it.

AN-THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READERS WHO ARE READING, REVIEWING, and ADDING THIS STORY TO FAVORITES AND ALERTS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! AND THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING ME OUT!


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter21

(Edward)

The walls were closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. I was shaking. That stupid ass severely hurt my girlfriend. I was angry.

"Edward, lets go for a walk," Emmett said touching my shoulder. I followed my brother out of the room and down the hall a little ways. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I hated crying in front of people especially Emmett.

"I'm going to lose her now, aren't I?" My throat was tight.

"Edward, I don't know. It's going to be rough. I almost lost Rose, but I fought like hell to hold on to her."

I fell to my knees and cried. I had promised not to hurt her, yet I couldn't protect her from that sick bastard. I was so angry with myself at that point. My brother took me in his arms. "I'm not going to lie. She will either cling to you or push you away. If she pushes you away, don't get angry or upset with her. Give her space, but assure her that you are there for her when and if she's ready for you to be with her again."

"Boys, the doctor is going to let us see her," Dad said. We stood up and followed him back to the waiting room.

(Carlisle)

Esme and I were going first. We figured that way we could prepare everyone. We got outside of her door. I put my arm around Esme. I could feeling her trembling. "Come on honey," I whispered.

Bella was lying on the bed totally unrecognizable. Her face was bruised and swollen. I could see James' hand prints around her neck. I was filled with rage. That son of a bitch had no right to do what he did to her. If I was to see him, I'm not sure he would make it out alive.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't home," Esme cried softly. She sat there next to Bella rubbing her arm softly.

"When will she wake up?" Esme asked.

"Probably later this afternoon, however if she wakes up and starts to freak out and go crazy, they will sedate her again," I explained.

Esme looked at Bella. "We love you so much," She whispered.

For the next hour everyone had taken turns coming in. Jake, Edward, Rose, and Alice took it the hardest. Emmett did his best to comfort Rose, but I could tell he was upset. He had been through this with her and I knew he didn't want to go through it again. After everyone had come in, we urged them to leave the hospital and get something to eat. Edward argued with us, but we told him that she probably wouldn't wake up for awhile. Jake pretty much drug him from the room.

Victoria had called, saying she was on her way. She had been in a meeting when Esme called and apologized profusely.

I sat in a chair next to Bella's bed. It hurt like hell to watch her go through this and to know what some worthless piece of shit had done to her. I felt like I had failed her. After three months, she still wasn't comfortable with me. The only time she really talked to me was when she had to and had only allowed me to hug her once.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! AND TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING!


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter22

(Victoria)

Once I got the message from Esme, I took off speeding towards Forks. I felt sick. I had just talked to her a few days ago. She was happy, the happiest I had ever heard her. There was for once I genuine happiness in her voice.

She hated school, but really liked the Cullen's. She told me she even had a boyfriend. When I asked what his name was, she laughed and told me that I would have to meet him. It scared me a bit, but she assured me that everyone approved.

When I talked to Esme, she invited me to Bella's 16th birthday that was 3months away. I gladly accepted. I knew getting her out of Seattle and placing her with the Cullen's was the right thing to do.

I ran into the waiting room and spotted Jake. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice that she still had that friendship with him. "Where's Bella, is she ok?" I asked running to Jake.

"Who are you?" A blonde girl asked stepping between us.

"I'm Victoria, Bella's social worker. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bella's sister Rosalie." She said.

"We've all seen her, they have her sedated and they expect her to wake up anytime now," Jake said. I nodded. "She's pretty bad," He whispered.

"Alright, where is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"They are with her, haven't left her side yet," Jake replied.

"Who is everyone?" I asked.

"That's Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper. They are her brothers and sisters. And this is my girlfriend Nessie," He said.

I said hi and introduced myself to everyone. They seemed very quiet.

"Come on Victoria, I'll take you back," Jake said. I followed him to the room quietly, my stomach was in knots.

I walked into her room. There was a very handsome boy sitting on her bed holding her hand. He looked extremely torn up. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in chairs next to them.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here," I said.

"Oh Victoria," Esme said standing up, she pulled me into a hug and we cried together.

"How is she?" I asked.

"How does she look like she is?" The handsome boy asked.

"Edward, don't," Carlisle warned.

"Sorry dad." He looked to me. "Sorry," He said quietly.

They updated me quietly on her condition and informed me that the police had been in and they were currently looking for James.

"They better find him before I do," Edward growled.

Carlisle stood up. "Lets go for a walk Edward."

"No, I'm not leaving her side," He argued.

"Edward, you're struggling and she is going to need you to be strong for her when she wakes up. I know your angry. I see it in your face, take a break for a bit," Carlisle urged.

He looked down at Bella. "Fine," He said following Carlisle out.

Esme sighed sadly. "She was just starting to come around. Her and Rose hit it off first, then Alice a bit. Edward, well, it took him convincing her, but they hit it off too."

"Edward is the boyfriend huh?" I asked.

"We weren't thrilled at first, but they fit together really well. She seems to trust him. They've been together for a few weeks and he even took her to Port Angeles to see Jake," She told me. "Victoria, I'm just worried that we will have to start all over again."

"I know Esme, and I wish I could tell you that you wont, but I honestly don't know," I replied.

"Did you know about James?" Esme asked.

"Jake mentioned him a few times, but she denied knowing him. She said he was just someone she met at a party, but I had a feeling there was more she was hiding. I just could never get her to talk and there wasn't a family that was willing to try with her. The first time she would run away, get drunk, angry, anything, they would call me to come get her. She doesn't know how many tears I have shed over this girl," I said pointing to Bella.

"We wont give up on her. We haven't yet, even the stunt she pulled going to Seattle," Esme whispered.

"She did what?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago. Her, Rose and Alice went to stay with Jake. She went with James and came back to Jake's to get drunk. He brought them back and told us what happened. We grounded her for a month and took her phone. At first she was pissed, but she got over it," Esme said.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"We wanted to deal with it as a family. We were afraid if we called you, she would think we were getting rid of her, so we decided if this didn't work we would call, but it did."

"It's nice to hear that," I said.

AN- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPORTING THIS STORY and ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY! SHE IS AMAZING AT GETTING CHAPTER BACK TO ME!


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 23

(Carlisle)

I got Edward into my office and shut the door, the anger and rage that was coming off of him was awful, he needed to calm down, before she woke up. I wasn't sure how she would wake up, and wasn't sure he could handle it if she rejected him.

"That stupid son of a bitch! I want to kill him. I want to make him suffer the way she is." The look in his eyes scared me. "I swear to God, if that ass hole comes near her again, I will be in jail for murder! Nothing will stop me. He deserves to die and God dammit, I will make sure that happens!" He screamed. He slammed his fist into my desk, I heard his knuckle crack. Wonderful, my daughter is sedated from being violently raped and my son probably just broke his knuckle. He stared at his knuckle for a few moments. He was shaking, pretty badly.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"No," He said softly.

I put my hands on his back. "Being this angry, isn't going to help you or her."

"Dad what if she doesn't want me now?"

"Edward, what if she does? I don't have any answers right now. I don't know how this will play out. The only thing I'm sure of, is that you broke your knuckle, we need to get it taken care of," I told him. "Now, are you calm, because, I'm not letting you near her if you are going to lose it."

"I'm fine," He said. I looked at him, I wasn't convinced, but the swelling in his knuckle, told me we needed to get it taken care of.

It took less than an hour to get Edward's hand x-rayed and taped up. He never said a word, he just looked down. I felt for him, I really did. "I know you are angry, you have every right to be, but for you to break your knuckle over punching something, is a little out of line. I hate James too for what he did to her, but there are better ways of expressing our anger," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"I know, son."

"Let's get back to the room in case she wakes up," I said.

"Ok," He replied.

AN- I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT I REALLY WANTED EDWARD AND CARLISLE TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER! AND IF I GET MORE REVIEWS, I MIGHT UPDATE TONIGHT! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. BUTTERFLY BETTY, YOU ARE AWESOME!


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 24

(Bella)

Why does my body hurt? Why does it hurt to breathe? Where am I? What happened to me? Were the first questions I asked myself. "Bella." I heard a soft familiar voice. "Honey, we're right here with you," The voice said softly.

I could barely open my eyes, as my head hurt really bad. I saw Esme standing next to my bed holding my hand. She had been crying. I was confused and not sure what to say, although, my throat hurt, so wasn't sure I could even talk. I felt another hand squeeze mine. I looked over slowly and it was Victoria.

"V-Vic-Victoria?" I rasped out. "Wh-what a-are y-y-you d-doing he-here?" I was starting to panic, the only time she came to visit was when she was going to move me to another place.

"Bella. Calm down," Esme said patting my hand. "Do you know where you are?"

I took a deep painful breath, wincing as I did. "The hospital. What happened?"

"Bella, what is the last thing you remember?" Victoria asked me.

I thought about it for a bit. "James," I whispered. That's when I noticed that Edward wasn't there, I started to cry. How could I allow him to do this to me? I had a boyfriend, the best in the world and I allowed another man inside of me. That's why Victoria is here? They called her because they couldn't deal with me and Edward didn't want me anymore. I couldn't contain my sobs.

"Shh Bella, calm down," Esme said brushing the tears away from my cheeks. I flinched away from her. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"They will probably let you go home tomorrow," Esme said.

"Then where will I go?" I sobbed.

"Go? Bella, what do you mean?" Esme asked.

"The only time Victoria comes is to move me," I cried.

Tears fell down Esme's cheeks. "Oh Bella, we called her to let her know what happened. You aren't going anywhere. You are too much a part of our family now." Esme cried. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but didn't know how too.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" A nurse asked coming over to check my vitals.

"Like shit," I replied. "I hurt."

"Ok, I will get you something for the pain, but first I have to tell the detectives that you are awake."

"The detectives can wait until tomorrow morning," Esme said.

"Ma'am, it's my job," She argued.

I watched wide eyed as Esme stood up. She took out her phone and sent a message to someone. "Listen, my daughter has been through hell today. You will let her rest and I will personally call the detectives myself tomorrow." She took her phone and looked at it. "Now, my husband is on his way up and he will deal with you. Right now, I'm going to take care of Bella and make sure she is ok! She needs to feel comfortable, before she talks to anyone," Esme yelled.

I had never seen her yell or get mad at anyone. It was also the first time in so many years that someone had referred to me as their daughter. The nurse muttered something under her breath and stormed out slamming the door behind her. "Bitch," I heard Esme mutter.

She took a deep breath. "Carlisle and Edward are on their way."

"No, not Edward, I don't want him to see me like this," I whispered as the door opened.

"He's hardly left your side, since we were allowed into see you," Esme whispered. I nodded looking down.

Edward sat down next to me on the bed. I couldn't even look at him. He took my hands gently. "Bella," He whispered.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered trying not to cry.

"Oh God Bella." He took my chin and pushed it up slightly. I was careful not to make eye contact with him. "Look at me Bella, none of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong!" I looked up at him and burst into hard uncontrollable sobs. The harder I cried, the more it hurt, causing me to cry harder. I was in so much pain.

Carlisle came over and gently pushed me back onto the bed. "Bella, honey you need to calm down, you have two broken ribs, you are going to need to take it easy for a few days and let it heal."

I nodded relaxing a bit. Edward held my hand tightly as I took several slow deep breaths. "Where is everyone?" I was finally able to ask.

Carlisle smiled. "I sent them home, I explained that you needed your rest and they could probably see you tomorrow. I even told Jake where my gun was if they needed it. Now, have they given you any pain medication?"

"No and I'm really starting to hurt," I told him. "Why is Jake here?"

"We called him too. He and Nessie were here in an hour," Esme explained.

(Edward)

The nurse had come in to give Bella her pain medicine. The tension in the room was horrible. Mom kept glaring at her, muttering under her breath about earlier. Dad just sat there shaking his head. He knew that mom was the sweetest woman until she was pissed off.

Once the nurse left and the medicine started to kick in, Bella started getting tired, but was fighting sleep. Mom and dad excused themselves to go get something to eat. "Bella, you need to sleep, so you body will heal," Victoria said setting down into a small recliner.

"I'm trying," Bella whispered looking at me with extremely sad eyes. I smiled and squeezed her hand. It hurt to see her so sad.

"Edward, what happened to your hand?" She asked holding up my hand.

"Um, well, I, I got upset and put my hand into dad's desk," I said looking down. It really did sound stupid.

"You lost and the desk won?" She asked.

"You could say that," I replied.

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry Edward. I'll understand if this is too much for you." The look in her eyes broke my heart. I couldn't take it.

"Stop it Bella! I'm not going to leave your side," I argued.

"No fighting, tired social worker over here," Victoria joked. Bella rolled her eyes and threw a cup at her, hitting her in the head.

"Don't make me have your parents come back in here and spank you," Victoria said.

My parents had gone to get something to eat, they hadn't eaten and it was 10pm. I moved over to sit in the chair next to her bed, so she would have room to get comfortable. I held her hand. "Sleep Bella," I whispered kissing her hand.

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"I'm right here. I'll keep you safe," I assured her.

"It's not that. I don't want to see him. Every time I close my eyes, he's there!"

I hadn't thought of that. "Oh Bella, what can I do to help?"

"Hold me please," She requested.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"You won't, please Edward."

I got into the bed next to her and rolled over on my side, she put her head against my chest and started sobbing. "Bella honey." She was crying so hard that she couldn't respond.

Victoria sat up and looked alarmed at the sight of Bella sobbing into my chest. "Edward, I'm going to call your parents and have them come back in." I nodded pushing the call button.

Victoria hung up the phone and got into the bed on the other side. Bella, was hysterical. Nothing we did to calm her down was working. Her sobbing turned frantic. "I c-c-can't b-b-br-breathe," She gasped.

I looked to Victoria, I wasn't sure what to do. "As soon as your parents get here, I'll get the nurse," She said.

"Bella, honey, I need you to calm down and take deep breaths," Victoria ordered.

She clung tighter to me. "H-he-help me, E-Edward."

The door opened. "We need a nurse in here now!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Edward, get off the bed. I'm going to help her sit up." Dad said rushing over to us. I had to pry Bella's hands off of me.

"He-he-help me. C-ca-ca-can't breathe." She was gasping for air.

"Bella, I'm going to help you sit on the edge of the bed. Victoria, go find that fucking nurse and get her in here," Dad ordered.

Victoria ran from the room as dad helped her slide over to the edge of the bed and sit up. "Stop! It hurts!" Bella cried.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Dad said. Bella was still gasping for air. Dad grabbed the oxygen mask and put it on her. "Edward, sit next to her and let her lean against you. You might have to help her hold the oxygen. I'm going to find that God damned nurse!"

I got into the bed and put my arm around her. "Try to relax," I whispered. Her breathing was slowly becoming less frantic.

"Don't let go," She whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

"Bella, I've got you. I will sit here all night long if you need me to," I said holding her.

"What can I do for you?" The nurse asked coming in. It was the same nurse that pissed mom off earlier.

(Carlisle)

I looked over at the nurse, who had just come in. I knew Anne, not well, but well enough to know there had been several complaints filed against her. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok, talk," She said.

"Not in here. We will take this to the hallway," I said as I walked past her. "Esme, come get me if you need me, I'll be right outside the door." She nodded and shut the door behind me. There were some things that I needed to discuss and it wasn't going to be done in front of family or friends.

"So start talking Dr. Cullen," She said almost rudely. I wasn't liking where this was going.

"Are you aware that they had paged you, Victoria called me after they had you paged and by the time we got there you still hadn't come to check on her. They waited for help for 20minutes, Victoria had to go get you and it still took you time to get there."

"I was busy," She said defensively.

"You have three patients on this floor and Bella, is the one in the most severe condition. Do you realize what she has been through?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I've seen her charts. Come on Dr. Cullen, she is making it up. You know how foster kids are."

"See that is where you are wrong! That girl in there might be a just a foster kid to you, but to me, that girl in there is _MY_ daughter. I don't care if she is a foster child, the hand life has dealt her has sucked, but that does _NOT_ mean she asked for it!" I yelled. "Now, not only have you disrespected her, you have disrespected my wife. I will not stand for that. You have no idea how angry that makes me and I plan on going to the director of this hospital and voicing my concern and opinion."

"That's fine," Was all she said

I was beyond angry and had to work to control it. I felt like putting my fist into a wall. "Now, I'm going back to check on Bella. She needs me right now," I said. She stocked off and I went back into check on Bella.

I was hoping she would be asleep when I got in there, but she wasn't. I could tell by her eyes she was fighting it. Esme was watching me closely, but I was so angry I didn't dare say anything. I grabbed Bella's chart and my cell phone and took it to the hallway.

I called her doctor to tell her that for the night I was taking over Bella's care. I informed her it took her nurse over 20 minutes to come check on her after getting paged. She was shocked and agreed to back me up when I sent in a formal complaint. She was also thankful that I was there.

Bella was still sitting against Edward when I went back in the room. Esme and Victoria were talking quietly. I walked over to her. "Bella, I know it's going to be hard for you to fall asleep on your own, so I'm going to give you a very mild sedative. It will just help you relax some," I told her.

"What if he comes back?" She asked fearfully.

"Bella, trust me please. I know you are scared, but I won't let him back near you. I will stay awake all night if I have to."

Minutes after receiving her mild sedative, she relaxed. Edward and I helped her lie back in the bed. "Edward, hold me please," She slurred. He climbed into the bed, rolled over and put his arm around her.

It was a long night, Esme and Victoria got some sleep, Bella stirred quite a bit, waking up several times in the night. Edward and I were awake all night long just making sure she was ok. He and I would talk some, but mainly just rested.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AS PROMISED, HERE IS ANOTHER LONGER CHAPTER TODAY. IDK WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN, AS THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS ARE CRAZY BUSY FOR ME, BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO SEEM TO REALLY ENJOY THIS STORY AND TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING OUT!


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 25

Finally around 8am, I got up and called the detectives, Bella had been up for awhile and I did my best to prepare her. I knew she didn't want to talk about it in detail, if at all, but she had too and the sooner the better.

Esme called the house and updated everyone there. They wanted to come up, but she told them that they needed to wait until after the detectives left.

Dr. Greene came in and checked on Bella, she told Bella that she would probably be going home later in the day. Bella didn't say much. I learned early on that if Bella didn't know you, she didn't trust you and wouldn't speak to you. She had been with us a little over three months and she was just now able to talk to me some.

At 9:30 Dr. Greene came in with Detectives Pierce and Reed. "Bella, I'm Detective Reed and this is my partner Pierce." Bella began trembling. "We are just going to ask you a few questions."

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I motioned for Edward to join me near the door. "Edward, I need you to wait in the waiting room. This is going to be very hard on her and she needs to talk. Having you in here could keep that from happening," I explained.

"But dad-"

"Edward, I know you want to be there, I have allowed you to be with her last night and I will continue to allow you to hold her all night, once she comes home, but right now, I am telling you that you need to go," I said making my decision final.

He looked to Bella. "Go," She muttered.

I could see Edward's emotions clearly on his face. He was between hurt and angry, but he left. He didn't need to be there to hear all this and I'm sure Bella wouldn't want him to hear it.

(Edward)

I walked down the hallway, every part of me wanted to run back in there and protect Bella, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I got to the waiting room and was shocked to see Emmett and Rose sitting there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mom called and told us the detectives were coming to talk to Bella. She asked us to stay home, at first I agreed to it, but thought maybe, I could help, so I sent her a text and told her that Emmett was bringing me up and we would be here if she thought Bella needed me," Rose said.

"They wont let me in there, what makes you think that they will allow you in there?" I asked angrily.

Emmett sighed. "Edward, you don't want to be in there. You think you do, but you don't. They are going to ask her to describe in full detail what happened. Edward, do you really want to hear what that monster did to your girlfriend? When you finally do have sex with Bella, do you want to think about another man doing things to her that really hurt her?"

I shook my head. "No I don't want to hear it, but I want Bella to know that I am here for her and that I do love her no matter what that son of a bitch did to her." I was on the verge of tears.

"Edward, listen to me. When she's ready, she might talk to you and tell you, but she's going to need time. It's been a year since I was raped and I haven't told Emmett everything. He knows some, but I don't want him to think about it when we are together," Rose told me.

"And out of respect for Rose, I don't want to know what happened that night. I would just get angry. It wouldn't solve anything. However, if Rose came to me tonight and wanted to talk about it, I would allow her to, because I love her."

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. "Bella seems to really care about you and if it's meant to be, she will come back to you, but it could be a slow process," Rose said opening her phone, she sighed. "Dad's coming out, she's struggling and not wanting to talk."

Dad came in the waiting room and sat down, he looked upset. "She's absolutely refusing to talk. Rose, did you get your mom's text?" He asked.

"I did. I'll go back," She said getting up.

Dad looked to me. "I'm sorry if I made you upset, I just knew she wouldn't talk if you were there, maybe even with me leaving she will."

"I understand. Emmett and Rose explained some things," I told him.

(Rose)

I walked into Bella's room. She was sitting there sobbing. "Can I have a few minutes alone with my sister?" The detectives just looked at me, but they all agreed.

Everyone stepped out in the hall and shut the door. "It's nice to see you awake," I said taking her hands.

"They want me to talk," She cried. "I can't, he'll get away from them. He'll find me, Rose, he's going to kill me."

"Bella, they will have people to protect you, hell we will all protect you. You have got to talk! It's the only way to make sure he's caught and there will be enough evidence to put him away," I insisted.

"Did you have to do this?" She cried.

I nodded. "Yes I did. It was horrible, but I did it and they took care of him." It hurt watching my newest little sister go through this. I reached over and hugged her. "I'll be here with you while you talk to them, but you must do this. Fight for yourself Bella, you are worth it. Make him know that you aren't going to put up with it and he will have to pay."

We held each other and cried together. "Alright. I'll talk."

"Good for you Bella, I'm proud of you," I said going out to tell the others to come back in.

Mom and Victoria sat in the chairs to one side of her bed, while I sat on the bed with her holding her hand. I knew she was nervous, I was too. Although when I went to talk I had to go to the police station, it was very intimidating. I had to fight to get them to let mom come in with me. These detectives seemed very nice.

(Bella)

"Alright, we are just going to ask you a few questions," Pierce said. I was trying not to look at Esme and Victoria. I didn't want to see them feel sorry for me.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Reed asked.

"James raped me," I whispered.

"What led up to the rape? Do you remember?" Reed asked.

I took a deep breath. "He came to the school," I whispered.

"Did you go with him willingly?" Pierce asked me.

I nodded tearfully. "I'm so sorry," I said looking to Esme.

"Oh Bella, honey, it's going to be ok," Esme cried.

"Bella, none of this is your fault. We aren't trying to embarrass you or make you feel guilty. We just need to know what happened so we can catch him," Pierce said quietly.

"He took me to the woods and told me to take me clothes off. I knew if I argued with him he would hurt me worse. He threw me to the ground and raped me," I cried looking down.

"Keep going, Bella," Rose encouraged quietly.

"When he was done he punched me in the stomach, at one point slapped me across the face and tried to choke me. I blacked out, I don't remember him even leaving."

"Where were these woods located?" Reed asked.

"Behind the house," I whispered.

The questioning continued. I tried to answer their questions, but I wanted so badly to forget. "Thank you for your help Bella. We'll be in touch. I gave Mrs. Cullen our card with our names and numbers on it. We also gave her some information on rape crisis centers around. If you have any other questions or concerns, please call us," Pierce explained.

AN-THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I HAD SOME FREE TIME AND DID GET TO UPDATE TONIGHT, TOMORROW WILL NOT HAPPEN AS I WONT BE NEAR A COMPUTER ALL DAY! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I WILL UPDATE TWICE ON FRIDAY! THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HER SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT!


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 26

(Esme)

I wanted to vomit as Bella told in full detail what he had done to her. I prayed they would find him soon, I wasn't sure if Bella would ever feel safe again if they didn't. How would I ever relax knowing that freak was on the loose? Would he try to find her again? Could we keep her safe a next time?

Around 6pm, they released Bella. Victoria rode with Rose, Emmett, and Edward, allowing Carlisle and I to take her home. They had given her some sleeping pills and pain killers. She was fine until we pulled into the driveway, where she broke out into a full blown panic attack. "Can't breath," She gasped. "He's out there," She screamed looking towards the woods. I glanced at Carlisle.

"Tell Jake and Edward to come out here. She's too upset for me to pick her up and I'll need Emmett's help and seeing Edward might calm her down too."

(Carlisle)

Bella was screaming and crying hysterically, each time I tried to get close to her she would push me away. Talking to her only made it worse. "Dad, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"She's scared. Seeing the woods set her off," I told Edward. "She wont let me touch her."

"Bella, I'm right here," Edward said stepping next to me. "Lets get inside and you can rest."

"No please. I can't get out of the car. He'll kill me. He's out there," She screamed.

"Bella, listen to us! He's not out there! He's gone. He won't come back for you," Edward said.

"You don't know him, he's going to kill me!" She cried.

"Bella, we aren't going to let him touch you," Jake insisted.

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed, pushing all of us away.

"Bella, I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to. You need to get out of the car and get inside or I'm going to have to sedate you!" I said forcefully.

She calmed a little bit. "Bella, I'm going to get you and carry you inside," Jake said calmly. This time she didn't fight him. She allowed him to pick her up. He got her inside and placed her on the couch. My wife, daughters, Nessie and Victoria looked terrified.

"Edward," She gasped.

"Yes sweetie, I'm right here," He said sitting down next to her. She reached over and held him close. "It's going to be ok," He assured her.

He shifted to where he could hold her more comfortably. "Don't let go of me please," She begged.

"I've got you, love," He whispered. I watched as everyone surrounded Bella with love and support. You could tell that they all loved Bella and were fighting for her.

I motioned for Esme to join me in the kitchen. "Tomorrow, I'm calling to get an alarm system installed in the house and we need to get her into some kind of therapy. Whether it's what Rose went through or something else entirely, we have to do something to help her."

"I'll call about that tomorrow, maybe even Rose could go with her since she's been through it. I agree, if we don't do it now, we will lose her," Esme replied.

"The other thing is, her room faces the woods. She isn't going to want to sleep in there alone. I'm thinking either Edward sleeps in there with her or they can sleep in the living room, but I think she will sleep the best if he is with her, he seems to be one of the only ones she trusts."

"You're right. I don't like it though," She sighed putting her head in my chest. I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

We went back into the living room to check on everyone. Bella was still attached to Edward listening while everyone chatted. "Looks like Nessie and Victoria fit in really well," Esme commented.

"They do. I just wish we could have all met under better circumstances."

Later in the evening Jake, Nessie and Victoria had to leave. Bella cried as Jake said good bye to her. He promised to call everyday to check in on her. I hated to see them leave, but we all knew they were a phone call away.

(Alice)

It was 10pm and mom had asked Rose and me to help Bella get ready for bed. We helped her into the bathroom to got the water running for her. She was fine until we stepped out to get her pajamas and we heard her start crying.

"Alice, you go on in and I will get her clothes," Rose told me.

I went into the bathroom and found Bella standing against the wall, her hands covering her face. She was crying. "Bella," I whispered pulling her into a hug.

"I don't want to be alone," She cried.

"Shh, no ones going to leave you alone," I shushed her.

She was still shaking when I let go of her. I helped her undress and was shocked at the amount of bruises and the swelling there was. I couldn't contain my tears, just knowing how much pain she was actually in and the evidence that he had really hurt her.

"Oh my God," Rose gasped softly looking at Bella.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled looking down.

"What! Bella, are you crazy! You have done nothing to be sorry for!" Rose exclaimed.

The three of us stood there in the bathroom hugging and crying. "How will Edward ever want me?"

"Edward is so in love with you. I have never seen him so in love with anyone like he is you. When we couldn't find you, he freaked out," I explained.

"I thought he was going to kill me," She cried. "I knew if I didn't go with him, he would make a scene. I knew either way it wasn't going to end well."

"I wish there was a way we could have stopped him," I told her.

"He would have killed you," She whispered through tears.

Once she was finished showering, we helped her dress for bed. "How are you feeling?" Rose asked her.

"Like hell. I just hurt so bad," She whimpered.

"Ok, lets get you downstairs," I said. She had decided she wanted to sleep in the living room.

When we opened the door Edward was standing against the wall. "Hey beautiful. Are you ready for bed?"

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep as bad as I hurt," She told him.

"Dad is getting your pain pills and we got the living room set up for us," He explained wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," She whispered.

(Bella)

We got downstairs and they had pulled the bed out of the couch. "Bella, lets get you into bed and I will give you something to help the pain," Carlisle told me.

"Thank you," I said taking the pills from him.

"Good night, guys. Wake us up if you need anything," Esme said. She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Carlisle patted me on the arm. "We mean it, don't hesitate to wake us up."

I nodded. "Thank you," I whispered.

Edward helped me into bed and climbed in next to me wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I love you, my Bella," He whispered.

I couldn't hold back my tears. "He took everything away from me."

"I am so sorry, Bella," He said, I could see the pain in his eyes. I hated being the cause of the pain.

"Edward, I don't know if I will ever be ok now," I cried softly.

"Yes, in time you will. I'll be here for you, Bella, I'm not going anywhere and I sure as hell am not going to give up on you."

"Dammit, Edward, I let another man inside of me. How do you still want me?"

That time I felt him tense. "Bella, he raped you. He forcefully did that to you. You didn't allow him, he did it himself!" He tightened his grip on me. "Bella, you are _my _girlfriend and I love you. I will never leave you."

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered. I looked at him, the look in his eyes. No one had ever looked at me that way. "Can I kiss you?" I whispered.

"You don't have to ask," He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly. "Don't ever question my love for you, because, you, Isabella Swan, are the most special thing in the world and don't forget it."

We laid there silently for a short time. I knew sleep wouldn't come easy, but it was nice to be in his arms. Something caught my eye, I looked over and saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice bringing in pillows and blankets. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I am here making sure Eddie boy behaves himself with my little sister," Emmett smiled. "OW!" He said rubbing his head where Rose had just smacked him.

"Say something like that again and I will go get a hammer!" Rose threatened. "We are staying close just in case you need us," Rose said rubbing her hand.

Everyone got settled down and I rested against Edward, trying to get some sleep. It was nice having a family, I was just scared that I would fuck it up.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING SUPPORT AND TO ALL THE READERS! I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY! AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR ALL OF HER HARD WORK! SHE IS AMAZING!


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 27

(Edward)

The nights were the hardest. There were nights that I would hold her all night long and she cried hysterically. Some nights I could help her, but other nights it took mom, Rose and Alice both to hold her and comfort her. One night it got so bad, she was screaming for help in her sleep, but wouldn't wake up. Dad had to sedate her. It hurt to watch her like this.

I was exhausted, but I knew no matter how tired I was, Bella was worse off. Mom and dad allowed us to take the week off, while the doctor gave Bella two weeks off to help her ribs heal.

It had been two weeks since Bella had been raped. She had turned back into the Bella she was when she first came to live with us. The only difference is that she talked to us and held all of us close, even dad. She couldn't even be alone in a room by herself.

Mom and dad were trying to get her to go to therapy, but she wouldn't even leave the house. They weren't sure what to do with her. She barely ate and barely slept. She looked like a ghost of herself.

It was the weekend and Bella was lying on the couch with her head in my lap. Rose came into the living room. "Bella, I'm going to a meeting in an hour and want you to go with me," She said sitting down on the coffee table.

"What kind of meeting?" Bella whispered.

"It's a meeting where girls and women who have been raped go to talk. I know it sounds lame, but it helps," She told us.

"Can Edward go?" She asked softly.

"No Bella, it's for women and girls only," Rose explained.

Bella looked at me. "You need to go, honey," I encouraged.

"Alright," She whispered. I breathed a sigh of relief when she agreed to go with Rose.

Once Bella was ready, Rose put her arm around Bella. "I wouldn't make you go if I didn't think this was going to work."

"Have fun girls and don't be out too late," Mom said closing the door behind them.

We collapsed onto the couch. I was exhausted. "How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I just really hope this works. I'm really worried, she's getting worse."

"These are the meeting that I took Rose to last year and they did help, but James being on the loose isn't helping," She replied.

(Esme)

It had been six weeks since the rape. The detectives were still looking for James and currently had no leads. We had the security system installed, which made all of us sleep a little better, even Bella. Victoria had come to see her twice and called every other day to talk to her and get up dates from Carlisle and me. Even Jake and Nessie called all the time. Bella was showing some improvements. She was talking and coming back around. She even seemed to enjoy the Friday night meetings that her and Rose were going to.

The hardest times were still at school. Everyone would stare and talk about her. I was thankful the Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper surrounded her and stood by her side.

"Bella, come back here please! Talk to me!" Edward called and the door slammed.

I went into the living room. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Some of the girls at school cornered her today. They started calling her a whore and telling her she deserved it," Edward said. I could tell he was angry.

"Go relax. I'll go talk to her," I said. I looked around. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went shopping," He replied.

Bella was lying on the bed facing the wall. I sat next to her and put my hand on her arm. "Bella, Edward told me what happened at school."

"Did I get what I deserve? I was so willing to do things with James in the past, was it wrong for me to tell him no this last time?"

"Bella, you had every right to tell him no. He had no right to do what he did to you sweetheart."

"All of my life I've been raped Esme. It started when I was eight, when will it stop?" She cried.

"Oh Bella." I pulled her into my arms and held her. "It stopped when you told the detectives what happened to you. You stood up for yourself." We sat there for the longest time crying together. I loved this girl and felt so sorry for her.

(Carlisle)

Esme had called me at work and told me what had happened to Bella at school. I felt bad, I was going to make an effort to talk to her about it.

It would be late when I got home, as my shift didn't end til midnight. I knew Esme would probably be asleep, she was exhausted.

I got home close to 1am. The lights were off, except the one in the kitchen. Bella had her head down on the table. "Bella, wake up," I said touching her shoulder. She looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry about what happened at school today. Do you want to talk about it?" I was exhausted, but when one of my kids was upset, that got set aside and I would sit and talk to them all night long if I needed too.

She shrugged. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I have asked for everything that has happened to me."

I gasped. "Bella! You are a beautiful girl. You have so much potential! I do not want to ever hear you say that you have asked for or deserve the shit that has happened to you!"

What happened next shocked me. She climbed on my lap and straddled me, she was trying to kiss me, as she moved her hands to the zipper on my pants. I grabbed her hands and forcefully removed her from me. "You don't love me, do you?" She asked starting to cry.

"Isabella Swan, that was very inappropriate!" I scolded. She cringed when I yelled at her and ran from the room. I knew I needed to fix this, but wasn't sure how. I had never had a daughter try to do that. It was awkward to say the least.

Bella was sitting on the couch covered up with blankets. "Bella, we need to talk," I said sitting down on the couch.

"No, just drop it please. I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I can't drop it, that was inappropriate. I know you have been hurt by a lot of men, but that doesn't happen in this house. I'm your dad and you're my daughter. Dad's don't touch their daughters ever!"

She looked down. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry."

"And as far as loving you! I love you as much as I love my other kids!" I told her.

She put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. "You are a special child, Bella, and you are going to be ok," I assured her.

"Thanks," She said softly.

I hugged her. I didn't want her to be embarrassed. "I love you, Bella," I said. She only nodded.

She finally went to bed and I headed to my room. Esme was sound asleep on her side. I undressed quickly and climbed into bed. "Are you just now getting home?" She asked groggily.

"Bella was up when I got home."

"Did you talk to her?" She asked.

"I did, but apparently anytime a man tells her he cares about her or loves her, she thinks he wants sex."

"What do you mean?" She asked opening her eyes.

"She straddled me and tried to kiss me."

Esme sat up looking at me with a horrified expression. "Oh hell!" She groaned. "I'll get dressed and go talk to her."

"No don't, I have talked to her about it and she is so embarrassed."

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to keep telling her we love her and whatever we do, we are not going to back out on her now."

"Seeing her today was heartbreaking. She really feels unlovable," Esme said.

"All it took was for me to tell her she was beautiful and she had potential."

Esme sighed curling into me. "Lets not tell the others about this. Heck, lets not even mention it with Bella again unless we have too."

"I agree. She's just now getting comfortable with us, lets not mess it up," I agreed rolling over to face my wife. Our lips met and she wrapped her leg around my waist. I ran my fingers through Esme's long beautiful hair and kissed her. I was exhausted and so was Esme. She broke our kiss, but still stayed tangled up to me.

"I'll make this up to you tomorrow," She yawned.

"I love you," I whispered kissing her head.

"Mmm," She mumbled and started snoring.

The next morning I went into the kitchen, everyone was already sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Esme was still asleep, I knew how tired and stressed she had been lately and wanted to do something special for her.

"Morning everyone," I said sitting down across from all of them.

"Morning," They all said in unison.

"So after your mom wakes up, I'm going to take her off for the weekend. We aren't going far, probably just a motel room or something near by. You can call if you need us, but your mom and I need some alone time. She has been so stressed lately and I'm hoping to relieve some of that stress," I explained. Everyone cheered, but Bella, she just looked down.

"When are you coming back?" Edward asked.

"Sunday afternoon," I replied.

"Alright! Did you hear that honey? We get alone time too!" Emmett said winking at Rose.

"Same rules apply. No sex under this roof. Do you understand?" I asked glaring at Emmett.

"Who says we have to do it in the house? The back yard doesn't have a roof on it," He replied.

I looked at him. "Emmett, I'm sorry, but your mom and I are too young to be grand parents. And rules are rules."

"Don't worry dad. No babies," Rose replied looking to Emmett like she might hurt him.

"We'll be fine dad really!" Jasper insisted.

"I hope so," I sighed.

Everyone got up from the table to get ready for school. I noticed Bella was still sitting there. "It's because of me, isn't it?" Huge tears started spilling down her face.

"No, Bella, not at all. Yes, things have been stressful lately, but for the last couple of years, I have taken my wife off for the weekend. I didn't mean to make you think it was because of you."

"I'm sorry about last night," She whispered.

"I know you are. Esme and I talked about it and don't worry, we aren't telling the others."

"You told Esme?" She cried.

"We don't have secrets from each other," I explained. She sat there crying. "Come here," I said pulling her up and hugging her tightly. She actually hugged me back without pulling away. I was shocked.

(Bella)

I walked upstairs feeling relieved that Carlisle had forgiven me, yet I was still horrified at what I had done.

I walked past Edward's room and noticed him pull his shirt on. We hadn't been together since our first time, now looking at him shirtless was making me want to push him down on the bed. He was gorgeous. Things had changed between us since the rape. I didn't want to lose him, but I also wasn't sure I was ready to have sex with him again.

He noticed me staring at him and walked over to me. "What are you looking at?" He asked leaning down to kiss me.

"You," I giggled.

He looked at me. "Did you just giggle?"

"Maybe I did," I said smiling at him.

He put his arms around me. "So I was thinking that maybe the two of us could go some where tomorrow," He suggested.

"I might like that," I sighed breathing in his scent.

I rode with Edward to school, he seemed distant lately, I think it had to do with the rape. He would tell me it wasn't, but I knew better than that. Today on the other hand, he reached over and took my hand. "I love you, Bella," He whispered.

"I love you too."

By the end of PE when I started feeling awful. I had mild cramping and was feeling very nauseous. I changed quickly, but had to sit down to keep from throwing up. "You ok, Bella? You look like shit?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I was fine, now I'm not feeling well," I replied.

"We can call mom and tell her you are sick," She offered.

"No, don't bother them, I'll be ok," I said standing up.

By lunch I was no better, but I wasn't worse either. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I paid for my water and went to find my family. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap eating his french fries. I walked over to her. "Hey, can I have a cigarette?"

"Sure," She said reaching over into her bag. "Here," She said handing it to me. She looked at me closely. "Are you ok? You look really pale."

"I don't feel the best, I just need some fresh air," I said and walked away. I glanced back at Edward, hoping he would follow me.

I sat down in our hiding place where we would go smoke some during lunch. "Hey," Edward said sitting down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. "You feeling any better?"

"Not really," I replied. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe this will help," He said placing open mouth kisses all over my neck. The way the boy kissed made me go weak in the knees. I threw my cigarette down and turned to where I was facing him, he leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"I don't want to get you sick," I said.

"I don't care if I get sick or not," He replied threading his hands in my hair and pushed me back against the ground. He laid down on top of me, we were grinding against each other, fully clothed. He reached his hand up under my shirt and began massaging my breast.

We were in the middle of a heavy make out session, when I felt like I was going to vomit. "Get off of me!" I said pushing him off. He got off quickly and I began vomiting.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked holding my hair.

"Water," I gasped. He handed me my water and I took a few sips.

"Maybe I should take you home," He said nervously.

"No, I'm ok. I feel better now," I said.

I felt pretty good the rest of the day. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but hoping whatever it had been had passed.

I was relieved when school was over, I got into the car with Edward and we started for home. "Can you believe its May 17th we only have 13 days of school left." It was like getting punched in the stomach and my heart stopped. "Honey, you ok?" He asked glancing over at me.

"I, um, need to stop at the pharmacy. Can I borrow some money?" I asked nervously.

"Ok," He replied looking at me strangely.

He pulled into the parking lot and started getting out of the car. "Just wait here. It won't take me long," I told him.

He handed me some money. "Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

I thought real quick. "Edward, I need tampons," I told him.

"Oh, um, ok," He said blushing.

I was thankful the pharmacy wasn't busy. I got what I needed, paid, and ran out to Edward's car. After shoving my purchases into my back pack I got into the car. "Still feeling sick?" He asked watching as I leaned back against the seat.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I just need sleep," I lied.

We got home and I went to my room, putting what I bought into my purse. I didn't want anyone to find it while I was gone with Rose. I started to walk out of the bedroom when I felt really light headed. I stumbled to my bed and laid down.

AN-HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU BUTTERFLY BETTY, YOU ARE AWESOME!


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 28

(Rose)

It was 6pm and Bella was still asleep. I went upstairs to wake her up. I knew she wasn't feeling well, so thought I would at least check on her. Edward was curled up with her. She still looked pale. "Bella, wake up."

"What?" She asked groggily.

"If you feel like going tonight, we need to get ready to go," I told her.

"Ok, I'm up," She said trying to sit up.

Once we got to the car, I noticed that something defiantly was wrong with Bella. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was more than her not feeling well. "Bella, is something wrong?" I asked.

She sighed, her lip started quivering. "I'm not sure what's going on with me. I have never felt this sick, tired or just bad ever."

I watched her. "Bella, is something bothering you?" She nodded, but didn't seem to want to tell me. "Listen, I'm here if you want to talk," I told her.

I was standing by her passenger side door waiting for her. As she was getting out, she dropped her purse and some of its contents fell out. I stared in horror at the rectangular box lying on the ground. I reached down to pick it up before her. "Bella, is this what's bothering you?" I asked. She nodded. "How late are you?"

"A couple weeks," She whispered. "I just realized it today."

The fear in her eyes was real. I knew she was scared, I was scared for her, this was huge, probably one of the biggest things she had been through. "Ok Bella, here's what we are going to do. We are going to go back home. I will tell everyone you got sick, but you are going to take the test," I told her.

"I can't. I'm not ready," She whispered.

"Bella, you have to be. If you are pregnant, then you need to know as soon as possible. I will be there with you the whole time. You aren't going to be alone."

When we got home, I motioned for Alice to join us. "What?" Bella asked beginning to panic.

"Bella trust me, we aren't going to tell anyone else. I promise."

The three of us went into my bathroom. "What's going on?" Alice asked. Bella held up the test. "Oh shit," She sighed.

I watched through tears and Bella sat there visibly shaking waiting for the test. "Come here, Bella," Alice said. She walked over and Alice grabbed her into a hug. I joined them in the hug as Bella cried.

The timer buzzed and we all froze. "Rose, you look," Bella said.

I walked over to the test. "You're pregnant, Bella," I whispered. She fell to her knees sobbing.

"I can't have a baby. What the fuck am I going to do?" She screamed.

"Calm down, Bella, we don't have to do anything tonight," I told her. It seemed to take forever to calm her down, first the sobbing stopped, then the trembling stopped. We still sat there holding her, hoping she could feel the support.

Once she was calm, she went to take a shower, in hopes it would help her relax. Alice and I went to sit on my bed. "How are you doing Rose?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "I'm trying not to do too much thinking about the past. I'm trying to focus on Bella, but it's hard. I know how she feels and it's scary."

"You need to talk to her," Alice suggested.

"I will in time, she isn't in a place to really listen," I told her.

Alice nodded. "She's at least letting people in."

"That's what I didn't do. I was too scared and even pushed Emmett away."

Bella came in and joined us. "Did the shower help?" Alice asked.

"A little bit," She replied lying down. "It feels like a nightmare."

"It happened when you were raped, didn't it? I asked.

"I honestly don't know," She replied quietly.

"Who else have you been with recently?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to say," She replied.

"Bella, trust us, who else was there?" I asked her.

She looked down and blushed. "Edward," She whispered.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? When?" Alice asked.

"A few days before the rape," She told us. "I don't know who it belongs to."

"Fuck," Alice muttered. "You need to talk to him."

"And tell him what? Guess what, I'm pregnant and I don't know if you are the father?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just be honest, he loves you. Everything will work out," I assured her.

AN-THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND ADDS. IT MEANS SO MUCH. AND AGAIN, BUTTERFLY BETTY, YOU ARE AWESOME!


	30. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

AN-_** WARNING!**_! I THOUGHT I SHOULD PUT THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH A VERY TOUCHY SUBJECT OF ABORTION! CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED!

Chapter 29

(Edward)

The girls had been upstairs for quite awhile. I wasn't too worried, but wanted to be with Bella, to make sure she was feeling ok.

They came down a bit later and Bella joined me on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her. "You ok?" I whispered.

"I just don't feel well," She replied.

"Just rest. I'll hold you," I whispered into her ear. "I love you." I was shocked to see a tear slide down her cheek. "Bella, what's going on?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." I wasn't convinced, but let it rest.

Emmett came running down the stairs. "What the fuck is going on, Rose?" He yelled.

She jumped up. "Why are you yelling at me?" She yelled back.

"I found this in the trash can? You think after the last time, you didn't have to tell me about it?" He yelled holding up a pregnancy test box.

"Emmett, it was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant," She said calmly. It was eerie how calm she was.

"Emmett is insane," I told Bella.

She laughed. "What does he mean last time?"

"Rose would have to tell you. It's a touchy subject," I replied. "Did you know she thought she was pregnant?" I asked.

"She mentioned it tonight," Bella said.

(Emmett)

I had gone into Rose's bathroom to get something, when I noticed a pregnancy test box in the trash. There were three people it could have belonged to, but deep down, I knew it was Rose's. How could she not tell me? Was she pregnant and hiding it?

I went running down the stairs. "What the fuck is going on Rose?" I yelled.

She jumped up. "Why are you yelling at me?" She yelled back.

"I found this in the trash can? You think after the last time, you didn't have to tell me about it?" I yelled holding up a pregnancy test box.

"Emmett, it was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant," She said calmly. It was eerie how calm she was. "Lets go upstairs and talk," She said taking my arm and pulling me back up to her room.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her. She looked down as if she was trying not to cry. I felt bad, I had handled this the wrong way. I pulled her to me. "I'm sorry Rose, I over reacted."

"Yes, you did. It's not mine, tonight is a night I wish it was, but it's not," She replied.

"Who does it belong to?" I asked.

"You have to promise not to say anything," She told me very seriously.

"I promise," I said sincerely.

"It was Bella's," She told me.

"Oh," I said sighing in relief.

"She's pregnant," Rose whispered.

"Oh my God Rose, what is she going to do?"

"I don't know, she was hysterical." She told me.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked.

"Emmett, I don't know if I can. It hurts to talk about," She said starting to cry.

"I know Rose and I am so sorry," I said hugging her tightly too me.

_(Flash back)_

_(Emmett)_

_ "Emmett, wake up," Rose said shaking me. _

_ I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning honey, go back to bed," I said groggily._

_ "I'll explain, I just need you to get up." She ran from the bedroom and into the bathroom. I heard her vomiting. It wasn't unusual, that's all she could do for the past week. I got up and held her hair. Once she was finished, she stood up weakly holding her stomach. _

_ "Rose, please tell me what's going on," I begged._

_ "I need you to take me to Port Angeles," She whimpered._

_ "We can't just go to Port Angeles. Mom and dad will kill us."_

_ "Fine! I'll call Mandy, she didn't think you would take me," She yelled, it was quiet yelling, but she still yelled at me. She grabbed her phone. "Mandy. Can you take me to Port Angeles?" She asked. There was a pause. "Yeah, he wont take me, I didn't think he would though." Another pause. "Ok, thanks," She said closing her phone and walking out the door. _

_ "Rose, what is going on?" I asked._

_ "I'm pregnant," She hissed. _

_ "Rose, are you serious?" I went to put my hand on her stomach, but she turned away from me. _

_ "I'm going to have an abortion," She whispered._

_ I felt sick. She was pregnant, no it wasn't my baby, but I didn't care. She had been raped seven weeks ago, that man knocked up my girlfriend. She had gone wild and started hanging out with the wrong crowd, her friend Mandy was not a good influence. _

_ "Please Rose, I'll help you. So will mom and dad. Just don't have an abortion," I begged._

_ "I don't have a choice," She cried in frustration. _

_ "Rose, give me a chance. I will help you out," I said._

_ She hesitated for a brief moment. "I have to go."_

_ "Then I'm going with you. I will not allow you to go alone with her." _

_ The ride to Port Angeles was horrible. Rose wouldn't talk to me at all. She just sat in the front smoking one cigarette after another. Mandy drove, telling Rose in detail what would happen. I wanted to slap her. She was pissing me off. _

_ I sat in the waiting room while Rose signed in. I was furious with her. How could she do this? Why would she do this? _

_ She sat down next to me and placed her head on my shoulder, I tensed and pulled away from her. "You hate me, don't you?" She asked._

_ "Rose, I don't hate you, but I am seriously angry with you. You have other options and you know that." I got up and walked out. I couldn't sit there anymore knowing what she was about to do. As I left I heard Mandy mutter something about stupid men. _

_ I don't know how long it took, I didn't care. I was still shaking as we drove home from Port Angeles. Mandy wheeled her out of the clinic and I helped her into the car. Rose looked awful. Luckily she slept most of the way home. _

_ Mandy pulled into the driveway. "Are you coming in to help talk to our parents?" I asked._

_ "Nope," She said smiling._

_ I helped Rose out of the back seat. "Mandy, you are one stupid bitch!" I yelled slamming the door. _

_ Rose couldn't walk. "I hurt," She cried holding her stomach. _

_ "What happened? Where have you been? Rose, what's wrong with you?" Mom and dad came running towards us. _

_ I was angry and scared that something serious was wrong with her. I took a deep breath. "She just had an abortion." _

_ "You did what?" My dad yelled at her. _

_ I had never seen either of my parents so angry as they were right then. "Emmett, you took her?" Mom asked, disappointment in her voice._

_ "No, I tried to talk her out of it, that bitch Mandy did!" I yelled. _

_ "What the hell were you thinking, Rose?" Dad yelled._

_ "I didn't have a choice," She cried._

_ "The hell you didn't!" Mom yelled._

_ "I need to lie down, my stomach is killing me," Rose cried doubling over._

_ I looked to dad and could tell it was all he could do to help her. "Get her in the house. I'll check on her," He sighed. _

(End Flash back)

"Emmett, why are you crying?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I replied.

"You were thinking about last year, weren't you?" She asked.

I nodded. "I still wish you would have chosen a different way. I would have helped out and been there for you."

"I regret it everyday of my life. The choice I made that day was horrible and I wish I could go back and redo it." I pulled her into a hug, we were both crying.

"Rose, do you think one day we could have kids?"

She shrugged sadly. "Emmett, I don't know if I deserve them, maybe if you have an abortion you lose your ability to get pregnant."

"Rosalie!" I yelled. "That son of a bitch raped you and you got pregnant. You didn't ask for him to do that to you, but he did. You were scared and didn't know which way to turn."

"Sometimes I wonder why you understand me so much. I don't know maybe in a few years we can try for a baby," She whispered.

AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I WAS PRETTY SCARED TO POST IT.


	31. Chapter 31

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 30

(Bella)

The house was quiet, everyone had gone to bed. I couldn't sleep. It seemed no matter how hard I tried to change, something always happened. Now I was pregnant, I didn't want a baby, I was 15 years old. I had no business even being around babies, let alone raising one. I couldn't protect myself, how the hell could I protect a baby? I didn't even know who the father was. What would Esme and Carlisle say? Would they kick me out now? Would Edward leave me? Would I ever stop being a fuck-up?

The harder I tried to sleep the worse it was. At first I would toss and turn, but then the movements started making me feel sick. I ran to the bathroom and began vomiting. This was too much. I couldn't be pregnant. I couldn't handle it. I sat there for a few minutes, before I could get up.

I was finally well enough to go back to my room, but it felt so lonely. I turned and walked to Edward's room. He was sound asleep. Next to Jake, Edward was my best friend and boyfriend. Tears filled my eyes as I stood there staring at him. I was ruining his life. How the hell was I going to tell him that I was pregnant and it might or might not be his. Why couldn't I just be happy? Why couldn't I have what Rose and Alice had with their boyfriends?

I carefully climbed into bed next to him, trying not to wake him up. "Bella, what are you doing?" He asked groggily.

"I can't sleep," I whispered trying to hide the tears in my voice.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, just go to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up." I was crying now.

He sat up and flipped on the light next to his bed. "Oh honey, what is the matter? Please talk to me. I know something is wrong. I'm here you can talk to me."

"I can't, Edward, not right now any ways," I whimpered. "I just need you to hold me and tell me you love me."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I'm here, Bella. I love you so much and if you ever need to talk I am here for you." The sincerity in his voice was evident. I wanted to tell him, needed to tell him, but I couldn't find the words. "Do you promise at some point you will tell me what's going on?" Not trusting my voice, I just nodded against him. He reached up and turned off his life. In a perfect world, I would be so comfortable here in his arms.

He lifted my chin and kissed me. Suddenly I needed him, I had never had such intense feelings before. I put my arms under his and rolled him, so that he was on top of me. He never broke the kiss. I loved him on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him, but it wasn't enough. I needed him. "Make love to me. I need to feel you," I moaned.

He stopped. "We can't Bella, I don't have any condoms."

"It didn't matter last time," I replied.

"I know. I was just too caught up in the moment. We have to be careful. We are too young to be parents," He said.

Rejection washed over me immediately. "Whatever. I'm too tired anyway," I said rolling over.

"Bella, what did I say?" He asked. I didn't respond. I was done and I knew once he knew that I was pregnant, he would be done too. "Talk to me. Please." I couldn't listen to him. I got out of his bed and went to my bedroom. I laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up at 7am the next morning feeling awful, my stomach hurt, and my throat was sore from crying all night. I ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. I had never thrown up so much in my life. "Here, Rose heard you in here, she is getting dressed, but asked me to check on you." I looked up to see Emmett standing in the door way.

"I'm sick. Go away!" I groaned, vomiting again.

"You're not sick, you just have morning sickness," He said quietly.

"How the hell do you know? Did she tell you? I'm going to kill her!" I yelled.

"Bella, keep your voice down! Everyone else is asleep, lets keep it that way," Emmett insisted. "Now, if you are done. I'm taking you to Rose's room."

I tried to stand up, but I was too sick and weak, I had to hold onto the side of the tub to keep from falling. Emmett walked over and put his arm around me. "Come on little sister, lets go." He basically carried me to Rose's room as sat me on the bed. "Here eat these," He said handing me some crackers.

Rose came out of the bathroom in pajamas with her hair up in a towel. "Morning sicko." She grinned. I groaned as I nibbled on the cracker.

"Why did you tell him?" I asked her.

"I had too, I couldn't have him thinking it was my test," She said sitting on the bed next to me, while Emmett sat in her computer chair.

"Did you talk to Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, we were making out when he pushed me away. He told me we couldn't have sex without protection as we were too young to be parents and the last time was only because he was too caught up in the moment."

"Bella, is Edward the father?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's either his or James."

"I'm going to kill Edward," He said through his teeth.

"I just can't stop fucking things up! Things are ok for awhile and I think I can be happy, then shit like this happens!" I cried pointing to my stomach. "One way or another I have ruined Edward's life. I can't be a mother, I don't want a baby. Fuck! I can't even protect myself how can I protect a baby?" I was shaking.

"You aren't alone," Rose whispered.

"Sure I am, as soon as Carlisle or Esme find out they will kick me out. The only way I can stay is if I have an abortion!"

"Bella, you don't want to do that, it's a horrible idea," Emmett said.

"You are a guy, what the hell do you know?" I yelled.

"I know the effects it has on the woman and the family. It's not that easy Bella, it will haunt you. You think you are some tough bitch and no one gives a damn about you, but we do, we are all your family and besides, you aren't as tough as you think you are!" He yelled back.

"Oh, and I'm sure you cried," I said sarcastically.

"He did cry." I looked over at her, she was crying

(Rose)

"You know I was raped last year and I got pregnant, the only thing was, I didn't allow people in. I pushed Emmett away, just like you are trying to do to us. I had an abortion Bella. It was awful, I dream about it all the time, it haunts me every day. Bella if I could go back, I wouldn't have done it. Mom and dad were hurt, I will never forget the look in their eyes." I took a deep breath and continued. "I know you don't want to be a mom, I know you are scared, but abortion is not the way to go, look into adoption, let mom and dad raise this baby, but do not have an abortion, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Emmett came over and hugged me. "I love you, Rose," He whispered.

"What do I do?" Cried Bella.

Emmett let go of me. "You need to talk to Edward, tell him everything," Emmett said.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"Start with the truth. He deserves to know and yes, he might get mad, but he will come around. He's not that guy, Bella," I told her.

I watched as she began to cry. Emmett sat next to her and hugged her tightly. "Everything will work out," He told her.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS AND FAVORITES! IT MEANS SO MUCH! BUTTERFLY BETTY IS TRULY AMAZING!

NOW, I MUST SAY THIS...RL HAS HAPPENED, I JUST FOUND OUT SOME DEVASTATING NEWS ABOUT A CLOSE FRIEND, I WILL STILL TRY TO UPDATE DAILY, BUT SHE COMES FIRST! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!


	32. Chapter 32

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 31

(Edward)

I didn't get much sleep that night. I had made Bella angry and wasn't exactly sure what I had said, but I knew it was serious when she walked out of my room and didn't return.

Every one was up and in the kitchen except for Bella, when I got up. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

Emmett glared at me. "She's still asleep. She's been sick Edward, really sick," Rose told me.

I wasn't sure what to think. "Should I wake her up and take her to the hospital?" I asked.

"No, you just need to give her some space," Emmett warned me. I couldn't figure out what was going on.

After breakfast, everyone got ready to go. "I left her a note telling her to call me when she woke up if she needed me," Rose said.

"Rose, what is going on?" I asked.

"She is going to have to tell you, all I will say is don't do anything stupid, she really needs you."

"She won't talk to me. Rose, I don't know what happened last night."

"She's going to talk to you, or at least she says she is, you just need to cool off and give her space," She replied.

Once everyone was gone, I went to take a shower. Rose's warning kept playing over and over in my head. She knew what was going on and so did Emmett, why were they keeping it from me? Was it that bad?

As I was stepping out of the shower, Bella came running in with her hand over her mouth. She pushed pass me causing me to come close to falling in the tub. I held her hair back as she vomited in the toilet. "Bella, do you want some water?" I asked her quietly.

"I'll get it," She groaned gagging again. This was bad. She had barely eaten anything and was still throwing up. She tried to stand up, but fell to the floor, trembling.

"Bella, let me help you," I sighed.

"No, I can do it just give me a minute," She whispered.

"You are so stubborn. Why wont you let me help you?" I asked.

"You can help by just leaving me the hell alone," She yelled weakly.

"That's fine, I'll go! Apparently you don't need me anymore." I dressed quickly and left the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I could hear her sobbing and it broke my heart, however, she was pushing me away. Hell even my own brothers and sisters were pushing me away. It was a huge secret that involved me, yet I didn't get to know about it.

(Bella)

He left me on the bathroom floor, trembling and weak, after getting extremely sick. I sat there on the floor sobbing, I didn't mean to be pushing him away, but for some reason I couldn't help it.

I managed to get myself up, I was really unsteady and a bit hungry. It was a slow walk to the kitchen, but I knew I needed to get something to eat. From the other room, I could hear the piano playing. I popped two pieces of toast in and stood there listening. I needed to talk to him, but I was nervous, although I already felt like I was losing him. Inside I hurt like hell.

I grabbed my toast and nibbled on it as I walked to the den. I stood there for a minute watching him as I ate my toast. I took a deep breath, walked over and sat down next to me. He looked up, but didn't say anything. His eyes were sad. "I'm sorry Edward. I keep pushing you away and I don't mean to."

He stopped playing. "Bella, please tell me what's going on."

I hesitated, not sure how to begin. "There is so much shit right now."

"And." He motioned for me to continue.

"Edward, I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm so alone and it feels like the walls are closing in around me. I feel like I'm losing you or going to lose you and it hurts like hell."

"Why do you think you are losing me?" He asked.

"That test wasn't Rose's," I stopped and looked at him.

"Bella, what are you talking about? She said it was a false alarm." I could hear panic in his voice.

"It was mine. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant, Edward."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe and I was very dizzy. "Bella, Bella," I heard Edward call from what seemed like far away and the room when black.

AN- YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I'M GLAD YOU ARE ALL LIKING THIS STORY! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT OF BUTTERFLY BETTY!


	33. Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 32

(Edward)

"I'm pregnant." I wasn't sure I heard her right. I turned to look at her and noticed she was starting to have a panic attack. I wouldn't have known what it was, but I had seen Rose deal with several of them over the last year. She passed out against my shoulder. Carefully, I slid around and lifted her up. I carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch.

I grabbed my phone and called Rose, she would know how to help her. "Hello, Edward," She said answering her phone.

"Rose, Bella had a panic attack and passed out," I told her.

"Edward, what the hell did you say or do this time?" She yelled.

"You know what Rose, fuck you!" I yelled hanging up the phone. Everyone was against me, I hadn't had a chance to even let the news sink in.

My phone rang again. This time is was Emmett. "What?" I asked.

"Listen, I'll tell you off for talking to Rose like that later, but for right now, get a cold wet towel and place it on her forehead. Rose said she hasn't eaten much, when she wakes up you need to feed her. Edward, just try to keep her calm. We will be home soon."

"Thanks, Emmett," I said hanging up.

I did as he said and sat on the couch holding Bella's hand, looking at her stomach. It was flat. Was there really a baby in there? Suddenly it hit me! Was this my baby or was it James' baby? If it wasn't mine, what would I do? Our conversation from last night flooded my ears. "Too wrapped up to think." "Too young to be parents." The this morning in the bathroom. "Fine, you don't need me any more." I could hear it clearly. I didn't know she was pregnant. She was worried about pushing me away, when the whole time it had been me pushing her away. I needed to make this right, I had too, I just wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"Edward," She mumbled.

"I'm here, Bella," I assured her.

"What happened? I feel so weird." I could tell by her face that she was scared.

I put my hand to her cheek. "Just relax, I will be right back."

I ran into the kitchen and made her a sandwich and got her a glass of juice.

When I got back to her, she was lying there with her eyes closed. I set the stuff on the coffee table. "Bella, you had a panic attack and passed out, that's why you feel so funny. I'm going to help you sit up so you can eat and then we can talk," I said gently helping her sit up. I handed her the food and sat down next to her. She ate quietly and never once looked at me.

Once she was done she set her plate and glass on the table, then leaned against me. "Edward, do you regret being with me?" She whispered.

"God no! Although, I regret not using protection, I don't regret it being with you. I love you. Bella, I am so sorry about what I said to you, I didn't mean to hurt you," I replied.

"You really hurt me. It hurt like hell when you walked out on me and left me in the bathroom. Of everything I have been through, this morning, I truly felt alone and yes, I am very well aware that I am too young to have a baby! I don't need to be reminded of that, yet some how I know I will continue to hear it. The insane part of all of this shit is, I don't want it!" She cried pointing to her stomach.

She got up, tears pouring down her face and walked towards the door. "Bella please calm down so we can talk," I said walking towards her.

"Edward, you don't understand! I have no choices, I never had! From the time I was eight years old and that ass molested me, he took my fucking childhood and now this! My life is over!" She was hysterical. "I don't want it!" She screamed. She took off running out the door.

I ran after her, she didn't get far. I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, careful that she wouldn't fall. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella, I am so sorry. I will never be able to make up for all the pain and hurt you have been through, but I will be the one who will stand by your side," I said, fighting my own tears. "Please! We can't keep pushing each other away like this. I love you and I'm so sorry!"

"Face it, Edward, it might not even be yours."

I had to think, before I could answer. If this baby wasn't mine, could I love it, especially knowing the father was a monster? I knew I loved Bella. I looked down at her stomach and then focused on her eyes. I took her hands in mine. "Bella, I love you. Regardless of who fathered this baby, it's still half of you and I will love it." She stood there sobbing. "Oh, Bella, you aren't alone. We are all here for you, even mom and dad."

Bella looked exhausted. I picked her up bridal style. She nuzzled into my neck, kissing me. "You smell so good," She whispered.

I got her into the house and sat on the couch with her. My phone started ringing. It was Rose. "Hey Rose, what's up?" I answered.

"Oh God, I was so worried! Where have you been? Where is Bella? Is she ok?"

"Really, Rose, calm down! She is fine, we were outside talking. Where are you?" I asked.

"We had a flat tire, we are getting it fixed, but we will be home soon," She said.

"Ok you don't have to hurry home. We are ok," I assured my over protective big sister.

I got off the phone with her and went back to Bella. "What am I going to do?" She asked, her voice was scratching from crying.

"When mom and dad come home, we will sit down and talk to them. We will have to tell them the truth, but its better in the long run," I told her.

"I just wish there was an easy way out of all of this." I stiffened. "I know, Edward, Rose told me her story. I'm not going to say I haven't considered it though," She whispered.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I'm sorry I pushed you away too. I should have told you yesterday." I couldn't respond, as she was kissing me feverishly. I couldn't even think straight. I put my hand up under her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra. Oh God, I needed her.

"Bella, not here, lets go to my room. I want to do this right and the couch isn't the place," I groaned.

(Bella)

We ran up the stairs and he attacked me against the wall, nipping and sucking on my neck. He made me weak in the knees. I reached down fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. "You are so beautiful," He moaned into my mouth. His tongue was in my mouth, I couldn't respond, only moan.

I broke the kiss so I could breathe, but he continued kissing my neck, with open mouthed kisses. "Bed," I gasped. I could feel him smile against my neck as he carried me into his room. He gently put me on the bed and took my shirt off. I laid back pulling him down on me.

"Slow down, Bella, let me make love to you. Let me show you how much I love you," He whispered running his hand down to the waist line of the sweats I was wearing. "Can I?" He asked. I nodded, he slid off of me a bit so he could push them down. He began rubbing me. "I want to make you scream." I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth. I had never felt anything like this. I had always wanted it to be done before it started.

"How are you...Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed catching us.

"Get out!" I managed to scream.

She shut the door and I buried my face in Edward's neck. "God dammit!" I moaned.

"I will make this up to you tonight. I promise," He whispered.

I put my shirt on and adjusted my shorts, while he went into the bathroom. "That is so embarrassing," I groaned.

"Not like we haven't seen Alice and Jasper before," He said coming out and standing in the door of his bathroom. He looked so damn sexy.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. We had movie night, it was right before you came. They were under the covers and I didn't think anything of it, until she started wiggling around on the love seat and screaming. Emmett had a great time with that one and Jasper was just embarrassed Alice got him caught. Emmett told Alice next time to put a pillow over her face."

"That's funny. How about Emmett and Rose?"

"I've heard them, but never caught them," He told me.

We were walking out of his bedroom, when he turned to me. "I love you, Bella, and we will get through this." He put his hand down on my stomach. As bad as I didn't want it, it felt right.

"I love you, too," I whispered leaning into him. He put his arms around me tightly and held me. I couldn't stop the tears, it seemed like all I did anymore was cry.

"Bella, I know you scared, hell, I'm scared too. Whether this baby is mine or not, it's still a huge responsibility and a scary one at that." I nodded against his chest.

AN-I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE OUT THERE READING IT AND ENJOYING IT! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING OUT!


	34. Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 33

That evening, we all decided to go get something to eat. I climbed into Edward's car and we followed everyone to a Chinese restaurant. Edward was a good driver, but he took turns way too fast. "Edward, pull over!" I cried covering my mouth. I threw open the car door and began throwing up. I hated to throw up and cried every time I did.

It took us a few minutes for my stomach to settle enough for him to continue driving. He reached over and took my hand. "I'll slow down."

"You better, I don't know if I can promise not to puke in your car," I groaned.

He pulled into the parking lot and helped me out. "What took you so long?" Rose asked.

"Your brother made me sick!" I told her.

"Edward, you have to be easy with her," Alice told him.

"Hell, we just thought you stopped off to get lucky," Emmett piped up.

"God, Emmett, is that all you think about?" I asked.

(Edward)

We were seated and had ordered our drinks. Bella kept her head on my shoulder, she was looking extremely pale. I sat back and put my arm around her. The waitress set our drinks down. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

We all went around the table ordering. Bella was last. "Um, I'll take broccoli and chicken." She whispered. As soon as the waitress walked away, Bella put her head on the table. I sat there rubbing her back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She groaned. Rose got up immediately and helped her to the bathroom. Alice jumped up and followed.

I put my face in my hands. It was awful to see her so sick. "How are you doing with all of this?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Its just all so weird, she isn't showing yet, but look how sick she is. Truthfully, I hate knowing that I could have done this to her," I said.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do if this baby isn't yours?" Jasper asked.

"I love Bella and it's not like she cheated on me, she was raped. It does make me nervous to think that he is still out there and they can't seem to find him. I'm afraid it could end badly if he finds out she's pregnant," I replied.

"It could be a little worse than telling mom and dad," Emmett said smiling.

"Fucking shoot me now," I groaned.

Bella came back and sat down followed by Rose and Alice, but before I could ask how she was feeling, our food came. I sat there and watched her pick at it. "Not feeling any better?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her.

She nodded her head yes. "I'm sorry for ruining supper," She said apologetically.

"No, Bella, you didn't ruin anything. This should pass soon," Rose assured her.

I motioned for the waitress and asked for a to-go box. I handed Emmett the money to pay for our food and helped Bella out to the car.

"I can't do this," She whispered as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"What Bella, what can't you do?" I asked.

"I can't have a baby. I'm so sick, I can't even go three hours without puking. How the hell am I going to go to school? Even if I'm not puking, I have cramps, not to mention the incredible urge to jump you at all times. I'm not even 16 yet."

I didn't like the whole she was having cramps part. "Bella, I know you aren't going to want to do this, but really you need to tell mom and dad tomorrow. You need to get checked out and make sure you and the baby are ok. And as far as you wanting to jump me, I am so ok with that," I told her. She put her head against the seat and groaned.

I pulled in at the grocery store. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I noticed you ate all the crackers. So I'm getting you more of those, 7-up, soup, and if you want I can get you Popsicle too, but you need to be eating," I told her.

She nodded. "I know, I just can't keep anything down and everything smells so bad."

"This has to get better at some point," I told her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Lets go," She said getting out. I took her hand and we walked into the store. I grabbed the basket and we took out time as we walked around picking things up.

"Can we get some cereal?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm going to get some too, but you pick out your favorite," He said to me. We walked a little ways down the aisle and reached for Peanut Butter Captain Crunch.

She started laughing. "Who would have thought that out of all of these cereals, we would have the same thing in common." I looked at her, she looked beautiful when she laughed. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "You should never have done that," She said.

"Why is that?" I asked shocked.

"I have this urge to take you down right here," She said blushing.

"Well, I have everything I need, lets go," I said smiling at her.

As we were walking towards the check out, she pulled me into the baby aisle. "Look at all this shit," She said pointing to the tons of baby items.

I stood there mentally calculating the cost of the diapers and formula, not forgetting clothes, toy, crib, and everything else that went with a baby. "It's pretty over whelming huh?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I don't want this baby," She whispered. It broke my heart to see how cold she was to this baby. I turned to her and looked into her eyes, a small tear slid down her cheek.

I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. I didn't know what to say to her. I just wanted to hold her. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home. You look tired and it's been a very long day."

We got home and put the groceries away. She looked exhausted. "Go get ready for bed. I'll be up in just a few minutes." I told her. She nodded and left the kitchen. I popped some popcorn and grabbed drinks, then headed upstairs.

I found her on my bed crying, her hand on her stomach. "I can't do this, I can't be a mom. I don't know how. It's so fucked up right now. I'm fifteen and don't know who your father is. All I can do is hope that your father is Edward, I know he would take care of you. I just don't think I can. I don't know what to do," She sobbed.

I went in and sat down on the bed. "Bella," I whispered wiping her tears away. "It honestly doesn't matter if I'm the father or if he is. I will love this baby. I know you haven't had parents to give a shit about you, but I do and so does my mom and dad. Mom will help you and so will dad," I assured her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I pulled her pajama top off, God she was beautiful. I ran my hands over her breast, her nipples hardened immediately. "Edward, shut the door and lock it," She gasped. I did as she said removing all but my boxers.

"Lie back," I said kissing her neck. She laid down against my pillows and I laid down next to her, running my hand from her breast down. She tensed when I got to her stomach. "Bella, relax," I whispered kissing her lips. She took a deep breath and I felt her calm down. I moved my hand down and she spread her legs. I slid my hand into her panties rubbing her.

"Uh, oh, Edward," she panted.

"You haven't felt anything yet," I told her. She slid out of her panties, placing her hand over mine pushing it down firmly on her clit. She closed her eyes moaning softly as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, circling my thumb on her clit. She was writhing on the bed, fisting the sheets. Her walls were clenching around my fingers. "Don't hold back, just let it go," I said pumping her faster.

She put her hands in my hair pulling firmly. "Oh right there! Yes, don't stop. Edward!" She screamed as she shook violently with release. It almost caused me to cum right there.

I rolled her over onto her stomach. I had to remind myself that she was pregnant and I needed to be careful with her. I didn't want to hurt her. I spread her legs apart. "Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded, but didn't say anything. I laid down on top of her, covering her body with mine, but holding my weight off of her with my elbows. She reached for my hands and held them tightly in her as I covered her neck in soft, but open mouthed kisses. "You have to tell me if I hurt you or put too much pressure on your stomach."

"I promise," She gasped in anticipation. I entered her slowly, we gasped at the contact. She was so warm, and wet.

I set a slow pass, it was painful for me, I needed my release. "God Bella, you feel amazing. You are so sexy and beautiful," I whispered thrusting into her.

She was gripping my hands tightly moaning. "Edward please," She begged. I picked up pace as her cries got louder. "Uh, yes, right there. Mmm, you feel so good. I'm close." She was crying out. I could feel her walls clamping down extremely tightly around my cock.

"I'm close Bella, can you come with me?" I breathed out, she shivered a bit as my breath tickled her neck.

"Harder please! Edward, so close, yes, right there, keep going. Harder! Ah Edward!" She screamed as she milked my cock, that was all it took. I came hard crying out her name. We were covered in sweat. I stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her.

She whimpered as I pulled out of her. "I love you so much, Edward," She whispered.

"I love you too," I said kissing her on the lips.

I got out of bed and went to start the shower. I ran back, picked her up and carried her into the shower, her eye lids were starting to flutter. "Let get a quick shower and then you can go to sleep, sweetheart," I told her.

I washed her body gently, stopping at her stomach. She rolled her eyes. "I know it seems fucked up right now, but things will work out," I told her.

We turned off the water and I helped her dry off. I carried her to my bed and laid her down, climbing in next to her, I didn't care we were still naked and she didn't either. We both just seemed to need the closeness of being together. She yawned once, and was sound asleep in my arms.

I laid there in bed that night watching her sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about her being pregnant. I reached over and put my hand on her stomach. In a lot of ways, I was just as scared as she was. I was no more ready for a baby than she was. I wanted to go to college, get a good job, then get married and start a family. This is not how I pictured my life and I was scared.

The next morning, I woke up to Bella staring at me. "Morning beautiful," I sighed kissing her. She smiled snuggling in closer to me. "Did you sleep good?" I asked her.

"The best I have in quite awhile. What about you?"

"I don't know how I will sleep without you in my arms," I sighed.

"Well, I'm getting up. I need to get dressed and get something to eat," She said sitting up. Suddenly, she put her hand over her mouth, it was as if she was frozen. I ran and helped her to the bathroom, but she didn't make it. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," She cried.

"Bella, it's ok. I'll clean it up," I told her trying to make her embarrassment go away.

She sat on the edge of the tub and continued vomiting. I held her hair and rubbed her back. She leaned against me. "I can't believe I puked on the floor," She sobbed.

I shook my head and smiled. "Do not worry about it. I will clean it up. Let me just help you back to bed."

I went back to the bathroom and cleaned up the mess. I was thankful for a strong stomach, or I would have added to the mess. When I got back to Bella, she was already dressed. "Feeling better?" I asked.

She groaned and flipped me off. "We will have to do that later," I joked.

"Right now it wasn't an offer. I might puke on you if you got to close," She told me.

"Did you enjoy last night?" I asked her.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She asked me.

"Emmett and Jasper are my brothers. They like to go into detail, too much sometimes," I told her.

Breakfast was thankfully uneventful. We all decided we should clean up the house, not that it was horrible, but Bella and I were springing big news on our parents and we didn't want to be killed. Luckily everyone joined into help.

(Bella)

I was sweeping the floor, while Alice and Rose did dishes. "When are you going to tell mom and dad?" Rose asked.

"Um, probably when my water breaks," I said smiling.

"Very funny," Alice giggled.

"I'm telling them tonight, I don't want to but, at this point my life sucks, so what more could happen?"

"You have nothing to worry about, they will support you," Rose said.

I nodded, I was still nervous though. I had already disappointed them, I just kept adding to it.

That afternoon Alice and Jasper went to Port Angeles to a movie and to eat, they would probably shop knowing Alice. Edward and I were going to go with them, but I was hit with horrible vomiting once again, at least I made it to the bathroom this time around.

Rose and I were sitting on the porch watching the guys play basketball, when I started feeling sick again, I ran to the bathroom, Rose followed and held my hair. "This sucks. I think I'm going to die." I groaned laying my head on the toilet. She handed me a glass of water. "Thanks," I said.

I flushed the toilet and went to lie down on the couch. "Rose, do you honestly regret having the abortion?"

"I have regretted it since I left the clinic," She said.

"Did you tell your parents you were pregnant?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't even going to tell them about the abortion, but I didn't know how much pain I would be in afterwards and it scared me. Emmett told them in the driveway. Mom yelled at me and dad just looked devastated. It was horrible." She had tears in her eyes.

"Rose, what am I going to do? I don't want kids, never have."

"Bella, have you talked to Edward, do you know what he wants?" She asked me.

"No, I haven't," I replied.

"You two need to sit down with mom and dad and all of you talk about it. They will help you know what to do," Rose said. I reached over and hugged her, for the first time since Friday, I saw a small tiny piece of hope.

AN- UP NEXT WILL BE THEM TELLING THEIR PARENTS!

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and adding this story to their alerts and favorites! Thanks to Butterfly Betty who is a kick ass writer and helper for this story!


	35. Chapter 35

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 34

(Esme)

"We're home!" I called walking into the living room. I loved getting away with my husband, but I also enjoyed getting to go back home and being a mom. I loved each of my kids, Bella included even though there were times I'm sure she didn't feel it.

Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen, she was fixing something to eat. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Did you have fun?" They asked.

"We did, it was very relaxing," Carlisle told them.

"We don't need details," Emmett told him.

"That's good son, you aren't getting them."

"Oh thank God, I've heard enough puking this weekend," Emmett said.

"Is someone sick?" I asked.

Emmett glanced at Rose. "Oh, um, Bella hasn't felt well," She said glaring at Emmett.

"Where is everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice and Jasper are in Port Angeles and Edward and Bella are upstairs," Emmett said.

Something was going on, I could feel it and I wasn't sure I liked it. I walked upstairs and could hear someone throwing up. I was sure it was Bella, but too me it didn't seem like she didn't feel well, to me it seemed like she was extremely sick. I walked into the bathroom and found Bella over the toilet vomiting, holding Edward's hand as he held her hair.

I stood there for a moment. "How long have you been sick?" I asked.

They both jumped, obviously they hadn't heard that we were home. She leaned against Edward and put her head on his leg. "Edward," She whimpered.

I looked at Edward. "How long has this been going on?" I asked him directly. He glanced down at Bella, then back to me.

"Since Friday," He said.

My eyes about popped out of my head. "She has been this sick and you didn't feel the need to let us know?" I yelled.

Bella flinched. "We just didn't! I asked them not too!" She screamed trying to stand up. she stumbled and Edward caught her.

I looked at Bella, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she couldn't walk. "Are you really sick or have you been drinking?" I asked her. I felt bad, but I didn't like the way her eyes looked.

She stood there shaking, tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant!" She screamed, clutching Edward tighter.

I stood there looking at them. I felt as though I couldn't breathe, my stomach felt like it had been punched. I turned and walked out of the bathroom feeling shocked and horrified. I was also angry, I don't know how long she had known, but she should have called us!

"Mom, are you ok?" Rose asked.

I pushed past her. "I need to talk to your dad," I said through my teeth.

I walked into Carlisle's office and slammed the door. He was listening to his voice mails and jumped. "Just a second, honey," He whispered.

I glared at him. "You will NOT tell me to wait a minute!" He sighed and hung up the phone.

"Esme, what's going on?" He asked.

"Congratulations, you're a grandpa," I said sarcastically.

"Wait, Esme, what are you talking about?" He asked walking over to me.

"Um, well Bella has been sick, according to Edward, she got sick on Friday. When I went up there Bella was vomiting, when she went to stand up she stumbled almost falling over. I asked her if she was drunk." His eyes popped out of his head. "She screamed at me that she is pregnant!" I was yelling at him.

He sat down on the edge of his desk and covered his mouth with his hands, he took several deep breaths. "First, you need to calm down it's not going to do any of us any good for you to be so upset," He whispered.

I stood there staring at my husband in disbelief. How could he be so calm? When I was so angry? "What is the matter with you? She is 15 Carlisle! 15 years old!"

"Esme, she was also raped," He said softly.

Tears filled my eyes. "Oh God Carlisle, what if she has an abortion? Can we go through that again?" I cried.

He put his arms around me. "Esme, you don't know that's what she's thinking, we need to talk to her."

"I know," I sniffled.

"Now listen, I'm going to talk to her, if you are calm you can come, but if you aren't then I will tell you how it goes. I do not want you in there freaking out on her," Carlisle said.

I shook my head, Carlisle wasn't the one to get aggressive with me and tell me what to do, but this time he was right.

We were headed out of the office, when Bella and Edward came down the stairs. He stopped and whispered something to her and kissed her on the cheek. I noticed she was shaking. "I mean it, Esme," Carlisle warned.

"Can we talk?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes, I was just coming up to find you. Why don't we all have a seat and we can talk," Carlisle said.

(Carlisle)

"Is there something you want to tell us?" I asked Bella.

"I took a pregnancy test Friday and it came back positive." She started to cry. "I'm sorry, I keep fucking up."

"You've been pretty sick, haven't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "I throw up all the time and have had some pretty bad cramps."

"Any bleeding?" I asked her.

"No," She whispered.

I took a deep breath. "First things first, Bella, you need to go see a doctor to verify how far along you are. Next, you have options," I said gently.

"I don't want a baby," She cried.

My heart broke for my youngest daughter. I wasn't even sure where to go at this point. "Dad, there is a little more to this," Edward spoke up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I had sex with Bella a few days before she was raped and we didn't use protection," Edward said squeezing her hand.

Esme got up and left the room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed. I would deal with her later. "Edward, what are your thoughts on this?" I asked him.

"Regardless of whether the baby is mine or not, I will still love and support Bella," He told me.

"Edward, have you thought about how you are going to support a child?" I asked my son.

He looked down. "No," He whispered.

"Bella, do you know what your options are?" I asked her.

"At first I said abortion." I tensed and could see Edward do the same. "However, Rose told me that she had one and regrets it. I just can't get my own life on track, what do I do with a kid?" She asked me.

"Tell me what you mean about your life not being on track," I suggested.

"Carlisle, I smoke and I have been with more guys than I care to think about, some of them because I was drunk, others because I was forced. Only 2 have I been with by my choice. Do you think that is on track?"

"Maybe in the past, but Bella, you go to school daily, you're an A and B student, you haven't ran away, been to any parties, gotten in any major trouble, you had alcohol not long after you moved in, but Bella, you fit in amazingly well here. I see an amazing improvement from how you were in the beginning to how you are now. I'm not telling you what to do either way, but if you choose to parent this child, I can see you being an amazing mom and if you chose to place this child with another family, I know you will make the right decision."

"What am I going to do?" She cried.

"You are going to the doctor tomorrow and from there we can take it day by day," I assured her.

"Do I have to wait to find out if Edward is the father?" She asked me. He had been quiet for awhile now.

"There are ways of doing it when you are pregnant. Your doctor can tell you more tomorrow, but one is the Chorionic villus sampling and the other is amniocentesis, the risk for both of those is miscarriage," I told her.

Edward looked as white as a ghost. "You ok?" I asked him.

"I'm ok not knowing until the baby is born," He said.

"Edward, are you sure?" She asked him.

"Bella, if this baby isn't mine, I still want to be his dad," He told her.

The circumstances were awful, but I was proud of my son. "I need to go talk to my wife. Why don't you two talk, go somewhere if you need too, but you need to talk," I told them. They nodded and stood up. I put my arms around Bella and hugged her tightly. "You will make the right decision."

AN-SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS AND WHO HAVE ALSO BEEN REVIEWING! THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HER AMAZING SUPPORT AND HELP! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	36. Chapter 36

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 35

(Esme)

I was sitting on the back porch thinking. It was just over a year ago, that Rose had, had an abortion. I was devastated, I knew she was young, but I thought we had raised all of our kids well enough to come to us when they had a problem. She didn't though, she was much different than Bella. I hated to admit that I would expect Bella to be the one to make that decision, Rose had a mother personality to her, boy was I wrong.

"Hey honey, you ok?" Carlisle asked sitting on the porch next to me.

"I am so upset right now! What the hell were they thinking not using protection! Edward knows better than that!"

"I know Esme, but what's done is done. We can't go back and change anything, there is a baby and whether we like it or not, that baby is coming. We are in for some huge life changes, its not just her or Edward, its all of us!" He said sadly.

"She is 15 years old! She can't raise a baby!" I exclaimed.

"If she chooses to parent, she will have to figure it out. Edward is determined to help her, but you know as well as I do we will have end up pitching in to help, because they both have to finish school," He said.

"You're right. I just wish they would have called us to tell us Friday night," I sighed.

"I can kind of see why they didn't. You freaked out pretty badly," He said smiling at me.

"I was just in shock and I was a bit angry that none of them ever come to us."

"Oh honey, they are teenagers, they aren't going to come to us like they did when they were younger, but I can almost guarantee that Bella will come to you. She is going to need you and I don't think she will push you away."

"I'm going to find her. I need to talk to her," I sighed.

"You do that, I'm going to make some phone calls to find her a doctor, she needs to be seen in the morning. Then I'm going to spend some time with Edward. He might seem ready, but he's scared as badly as she is."

I found Bella sitting on the porch swing by herself. I stood there staring at her for a few minutes. She wasn't showing, so I knew she was pretty early in her pregnancy. Part of me wanted to be excited, but I was scared she was decide to do what Rose did. "Mind if I join you?" I asked her. She shook her head and slid over. "It's been a long and scary weekend for you, hasn't it?"

"Esme, I am so sorry. I feel like I'm dying inside and taking Edward down with me." She was starting to cry. "It's like being in a maze, there are so many exits that only lead to pain and one exit to lead to happiness. No matter which way I turn, I fuck up," She cried.

"Oh Bella, why don't you tell me this stuff? I am more than happy to talk to you," I told her.

"I hurt everyone that gets close," She said.

"You really don't know who the father is, do you?" I asked looking at her.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but not really. I know who I want it to be."

"Do you mind telling me who you think it might be?" I asked her.

"I have been with Edward twice, the first time was 4 days before the rape. I have been with James multiple times and nothing ever happened. Maybe its just wishful thinking," She sighed.

"When were you last with Edward?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but thought I would ask.

"This weekend," She laughed humorlessly.

"Sounds like he doesn't care if this is his baby or not," I told her.

"But it does to me. I don't know if I could look at something that was part of James."

"That's completely understandable," I assured her. "You know I didn't handle it well this afternoon. I'm sorry, I should have never walked away."

Bella placed her head on my shoulder. "I want to walk away from it too."

"I know you do, but you don't get too. You are going to have to grow up pretty quickly, but I will help you too."

"I've never had a mom before," She whispered.

That broke my heart and I started to cry. "You do now, Bella, you can come to me and talk to me about everything, I will listen and give you advice," I said.

"Thank you," She said wiping her eyes.

I reached over and placed my hand on her stomach. "Well, I guess I'm a grandma now."

"I'm so scared, Esme."

"I know you are. Every time Carlisle and I would get a new child, we would get scared. Hell, we were terrified when Victoria came to tell us about you, but I knew you were the missing piece to he puzzle. I wanted you, I wanted to be your mom even though you are already 15, I still wanted to try. We were scared that you had been through so much that it would be difficult and you wouldn't fit in. But Bella, you did. I will admit that I wondered when you called Rose a Malibu Barbie Bitch, but you do fit in well and we all love you."

We both laughed at the memory involving Rose. "She kept staring at me like I was a piece of dirt ruining her perfect life. I was glad to know she had gone through some shit too."

"Why don't I love it?" She asked pointing to her stomach.

"Because it's new, you just found out and minus the sickness there is no visible proof that there is a baby in there." She just shook her head.

"It's so strange to think of a person inside of me, its kinda gross," She chuckled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I sighed.

"I don't know," She laughed hugging me.

AN- THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES IT MEANS SO MUCH! ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR ALL OF HER HELP WITH THIS STORY!


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 36

(Esme)

The next morning was rough. Bella's morning sickness started at 5:30am. Edward woke us up telling us she was sick. We stood in the door to the bathroom watching how gentle and caring he was with her.

After she was finally able to get up, Carlisle talked to them about the doctor's appointment. I called the school to have Edward excused half of the day and Bella the full day. She was exhausted and sick. Carlisle told her he was going to see about her getting something prescribed to help it.

(Carlisle)

We got into my Mercedes and headed towards the hospital. Edward and Esme sat in back, while Bella sat up with me. "Carlisle, pull over!" Bella begged. We had only gone a mile and she was already sick. I pulled over quickly, Edward was at her side quickly holding her hair.

"Sorry," She groaned leaning back into the car.

"It's ok Bella, we are going to try to get you something for this," I told her.

Bella was quiet, I glanced over at her, she was hunched over clutching her stomach, sweat was appearing on her forehead. "Bella, what's going?" I asked her.

"Cramping, bad, bad cramping," She gasped.

"Do you feel like your going to be sick?" I asked her.

"No, it's just my stomach," She cried.

I hit the gas pedal. "Carlisle!" Esme said from the backseat.

"Cramping can be a normal part of early pregnancy, I just want to get her checked out," I explained. Edward reached up from the back and rubbed her shoulders.

We got to the hospital and Edward all but carried Bella in and sat with her and Esme in the waiting room. "Bella Swan to see Dr. Smith," I said to the receptionist.

"Ok, here are some forms, get them filled out and return them," She instructed. I took the forms and went to sit down with my family.

"Here give me the forms." Esme said holding out her hand.

I gladly handed her the forms and sat down. "How are you feeling?" I asked Bella.

"I'm scared," She said. "I'm scared that something could be wrong. I'm scared that I can't do this on my own. Hell, I'm scared I'll end up alone."

Edward put his arm around her. "Bella, you will never be alone," He said to her.

It was sad, these were fears that a fifteen year old should not have. She should be worried about what clothes to wear, make up, friends, boys, and I'm sure there was more that Rose and Alice worried about. However, Bella was not a normal fifteen year old, she had been through too much hell to be normal.

(Carlisle)

I looked to Edward and Bella. "Now Edward, when they call her back, you and I will stay out here and your mom is going to go with her. They are going to do a pelvic exam and talk to her. Then they will probably do an ultrasound, that is what you can go back for," I told him.

"Fine," He sighed. I knew he wanted to be there with her, but I wasn't sure how comfortable Bella would be having him back there.

(Bella)

"Bella Swan," A nurse called. Esme got up and we walked back together.

"Hi Bella, I'm Angela," The nurse said to me.

"Hi," I mumbled, I could feel my stomach churn, I prayed I wouldn't vomit.

"Bella, you feeling ok?" Angela asked.

"Just peachy," I groaned.

"Ok, so I'm going to check your weight and blood pressure and then get a urine sample," She explained.

That did it. "I need a bathroom." I put my hand over my mouth.

"Right this way," She said opening the door for me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Esme asked coming into the bathroom.

"Shoot me please," I begged flushing the toilet.

"You know I can't do that. I hate blood," She joked.

Once Angela was done, she lead me into a room. "I need you to change into a gown and the doctor will be in with you shortly," Angela told me.

"Thank you," I said nervously taking the gown. I changed quickly and sat on the exam table.

"It will be over soon," Esme said.

"God, I hope so," I groaned.

The door opened and a doctor came in. "You must be, Bella. I'm Dr. Smith," She said shaking my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell!" I answered honestly. I couldn't bring myself to look at Esme, she hated my mouth a lot of times.

"Bella has been experiencing severe morning sickness, she vomits quite a bit through out the day. She has also been experiencing cramping," Esme told Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith began writing. "Bella, have you had any bleeding?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Ok, can you describe the pain?"

"Way worse than the cramps I would get before my period and some times they make my back hurt really bad," I explained.

(Esme)

Watching the doctors face concerned me as she listened to Bella. "In all honesty, the cramping concerns me, so after I examine you, I'm going to take you back for an ultrasound," She told Bella.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked nervously.

"I'm not for sure." Dr. Smith said gently. "Now I need you to lean back while I examine you."

Bella shot me a panicked look. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Yes please," She whispered. I could hear the fear in her voice.

I held her hand and the doctor examined her. I hated them as an adult, I couldn't imagine being fifteen and going through this. Tears slipped down Bella cheeks. I brushed them away. "I'm not ready for this," She cried.

"Alright Bella, I'm done, you may sit up," Dr. Smith said We helped her up. "Is the father involved?" She asked.

"I have a boyfriend, but I was also raped. I don't know who the father is," She said through more tears.

"Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Does your boyfriend know?" She asked her.

"Yeah, he's been great through all of this." Bella leaned her head over on my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My stomach," She whimpered.

"I'm going to get an ultrasound machine. I was going to take you down, but I'm going to bring it in here. Would you like your boyfriend in here?" Dr. Smith asked her.

"Yes please," She said.

"His dad is out there too and needs to be in here," I told her. She nodded and walked out.

Bella burst into tears. I walked over in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Bella. We are here for you and we will get through this, if something is wrong with the baby, we will deal with it as a family." Tears were in my eyes.

"It just hurts so bad," She cried. "I don't want anything to be wrong, if I have to have a baby, I at least want a healthy baby."

AN- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS. THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! THANK YOU TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HER INPUT AND ADVICE!


	38. Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 37

(Edward)

I was a nervous wreck sitting in the waiting room with my dad. I couldn't stop the shaking in my knee. "Calm down, Edward, you are going to have a heart attack at sixteen," He said gently pushing on my knee.

"Sorry," I said.

"Carlisle Cullen," A woman in a doctors coat called. We stood up and walked over there together. "Bella is asking for you. She started cramping again and I'm going to bring in an ultrasound machine and preform the ultrasound in the room."

I thought I was going to pass out. Her and dad seemed to be carrying on a conversation with their eyes. "Dad," I whispered.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The doctor asked me.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"I'm Dr. Smith. I assure you that we will take good care of Bella," She said to me.

"Thank you," I said shaking her hand.

She lead dad and I down the hall. "She is right in here. I will be back with the ultrasound machine," Dr. Smith said.

I lead dad into the room and found Bella on lying down, she was crying. Mom and a nurse were trying to comfort her. "Go to her," Dad said.

"Bella," I whispered cupping her face.

"I'm so scared, it hurts so bad!" She cried.

"I'm right here." I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "I love you."

"I love you, too," She said tearfully.

Dr. Smith came in and got Bella ready for the ultrasound. She lifted Bella's gown. "Bella, this is going to be cold," She told her. Bella squeezed my hand, while mom and dad stood with their hands on her shoulder.

Dr. Smith started moving a wand around on Bella's stomach. "There we arem" She finally said. "There is your baby. If you look right here, you will see the baby's heart beating." A small smile crossed her lips, it had been the first one since she found out she was pregnant.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked.

"For right now, the baby looks great, kind of small, but the heart beat is right on," She explained smiling at Bella.

"Then why all of this cramping?" Mom asked.

"Cramping in the early stages of pregnancy is normal, but I am concerned with the pain of the cramping and the size of the baby, even though the heart beat is good. I'm diagnosing this as a threatened miscarriage," She told us.

"What does that mean? Am I going to lose the baby?" Bella asked beginning to panic.

"Not as of right now. I just want to keep a very close eye on the baby as I have said the baby is smaller than what it should be. I'm ordering bed rest and in two weeks I want you to come back in for an ultrasound. If you have any bleeding or the cramping gets any worse, you are to come back in immediately," Dr. Smith said.

"What am I going to do about school?" She whispered.

"Bella, you mo...Esme and I will take care of that, our first priority is this baby."

The doctor gave my parents more instructions, a script of prenatal vitamins, and a picture of the baby and sent us on our way. Bella didn't say much, she just looked helpless.

"Edward, we are going to take you to school and get Bella home," Dad said to me.

"No dad, I want to stay with Bella," I argued.

"Don't argue with him, please go. I'm just going to go home and get some sleep," Bella said looking at me.

I sighed. "Alright, just please call me if something happens."

"We will, Edward," Mom said.

(Esme)

Bella had fallen asleep right after Edward got out of the car. I looked back at her and saw a fifteen year old girl. Bella seemed old for her age, but in the moment, she was fifteen and her world was close to crashing down around her. Carlisle reached over and took my hand. "I don't know if she's strong enough," I whispered.

"Esme, I don't know either, she has been through so much," He said pulling up in the driveway. He got out and opened my door. "Get the couch ready for her," He opened up her door and gently picked her up.

I ran in ahead of them and cleared the couch. Bella had snuggled into Carlisle. He laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to call Victoria, she needs to know about Bella," I said going into my room. I picked up the phone and dialed Victoria. After Bella was raped we put each other on speed dial.

"Hey Esme, how are things going?" She asked when she answered the phone.

"Well, we are doing ok," I told her trying to keep my voice steady.

"Esme, what's going on? Is something wrong with Bella?" She asked. I knew I couldn't cover the shaking in my voice.

"It's complicated and a long story. The long as short of it is, she is pregnant. Seven weeks to be exact. The father is either Edward or James, she isn't sure. I took her to the doctor today, she has been pretty sick and experiencing cramping. They have diagnosed her with threatened miscarriage and have put her on bed rest."

"Jesus," Victoria sighed. "When she does something she sure does it, doesn't she?"

"She sure does," I replied.

"How is she doing with the news of the baby?"

"Well, not good at first she wasn't wanting the baby, but now she has seen the baby on an ultrasound and knows how serious this is, she is starting to freak out and is terrified," I explained.

"Esme, do I need to come get her? Please be honest, I will understand."

"No, she is staying here. Carlisle and I agreed in the beginning that she was going to be part of our family, we won't turn our backs on her," I told her.

"But a baby, this is going to effect the whole family," She said.

"My daughter Rose had an abortion last year. We didn't know about it until after she had done it. We would have supported her all the way if she would have kept the baby, but she never gave us the chance. We didn't even know she was pregnant. I have told Bella that we will be there 100% of the way if she chooses to keep this baby."

"Wow, you and Carlisle are one of a kind. Listen Esme, I need to get off here. Have Bella call me. I would love to talk to her," Victoria said.

"I will do that. Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked out of my room to go check on Bella and go find Carlisle. Bella was curled up in a ball on the couch still asleep. She looked peaceful and like she would be out for awhile so I went to Carlisle's office, where I knew he would be.

Sure enough, he was at his desk hanging up his phone, and rubbing that back of his face. I walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "That was the hospital, I'm cutting way back on my hours for awhile. I want to be home more," He said pulling me around onto his lap. "I need to be here more, right now family is more important. If something happens to this baby, Bella and Edward are going to be devastated, I just don't feel right about leaving you here to deal with everything while I'm stuck at a hospital," He said.

"You really don't think the baby is going to make it, do you?" I asked him.

"Esme, I want this baby to be ok just as bad as you do, but the doctor in me sees real concerns. The baby is half the size of what it should be, the chances are slim."

"Why do you think it's so small?" I asked.

"A number of things. It could be under developed, Bella being fifteen, her body isn't fully ready for a baby, she has been through trauma and a lot of stress since the rape. Those can all factor in," He explained.

"Is there anything that we can do to help or she can do?"

"She needs to stay off her feet, stay relaxed, rest as much as possible and eat right, but even doing all of those things, it could still end badly." I couldn't stop the tears, I buried my face in his chest and soaked his shirt. "I'm scared too, Esme," He whispered.

"I just wish there was hope, but having a husband who is a doctor sucks sometimes," I said honestly.

"Esme, being a doctor sucks sometimes. I have been trained to lose compassion, it's to keep us from getting emotionally involved, but I forget when it's family, that I already am emotionally involved," He sighed.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of hungry and I was wondering if I could get something to eat?" I looked over and saw Bella standing in the door way.

"You go lay down and rest, I'll get you something," I said climbing off of Carlisle's lap.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! BUTTERFLY BETTY YOU TOTALLY ROCK!


	39. Chapter 39

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 38

(Bella)

I hated having people wait on me, but the looks I got when I was standing, told me not to argue with either one of them. I ate my lunch and fell asleep.

I woke up and the clock read 11pm. The downstairs was dark. I couldn't believe how much I had slept. I got up and went upstairs. I hadn't seen Edward and wanted to see if he was still awake.

His door was shut, but his light was on. I didn't bother knocking, I just went on in. He was getting ready for bed. "Oh Bella, you scared me. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok, but can I sleep with you?"

"You don't ever have to ask, besides, you aren't supposed to be up, lie down and I'll be back in a minute," He told me.

I climbed into his bed and noticed the ultrasound picture on his desk already in a frame. He came back into his room wearing boxers only and climbed in next to me. He positioned us to where I had my head on his chest and his arms were around me. "Any cramping?" He asked.

"A little, but not as bad as it was this morning," I yawned. "Why am I so tired?" I groaned rolling over onto my back.

"Well, my guess is because of the baby," He replied resting his hand on my stomach. "This baby is going to be so beautiful."

"Edward," I sighed. "What if the baby doesn't make it?"

"Then we will get through it together. Bella, you aren't ever going to be alone again," He said kissing my head.

He took my hand and placed it on my stomach, then put his over mine. The feeling of us together like that was unexplainable. "I know you're scared. I am too, but we both saw that baby and saw the heart beat on the screen. Even the doctor said it was strong, just that the baby was small. Bella, doctor's don't know everything. I know it would kill my dad to hear me say that, but they don't. We just have to have faith."

"Edward, can we really do it? Can we really raise a baby at our ages?" I asked.

"Mom and dad are going to help. No it's not going to be easy, but we can do this Bella, I truly believe we can." The look in his eyes was hard to doubt.

(Edward)

Bella was sound asleep in my arms, she was absolutely beautiful. She rolled over pressing her body up against mine and I couldn't figure out how I had gotten so lucky to find someone as beautiful, amazing, sexy, and sweet as Bella. I reached down between us and lightly rubbed her stomach. I wanted so badly for this baby to be ok. I couldn't help but want to hold it and love it. I would make damn sure this child never felt the pain his or her mother did. "I love you, Bella," I whispered and fell asleep.

(Bella)

Bed rest was awful. I couldn't do anything and never seemed to have time to myself. The only time I was allowed to get up was to use the bathroom. Hell I had to take baths instead of showers. I hated every part of it.

To make matters worse, not only was Esme always home, but Carlisle was home too. They hovered over me constantly. I knew they meant well, but I was ready to throw school books at them.

The day after my appointment, I got up feeling nauseous. I tried to fight it off as long as I could, but ended up having to run to the bathroom. By the time I was done puking, the cramps were so bad, I couldn't move. I laid down on the floor crying and calling out for Esme or Carlisle. He was the first one in, he picked me up and carried me to the couch. Esme called Dr. Smith and told her what was going on. She told Esme keep an eye on me and if bleeding occurred to bring me in.

After a half hour it stopped, leaving me mentally and physically exhausted. Carlisle talked to the school and they agreed to let me finish school from home. I hated the thought, but knew I couldn't go to school feeling like I was.

When everyone would come home from school Edward would sit with me and we would work on school work together. I hated school, but missed being there with him. He would fill me in on all the latest gossip, while Alice and Rose would attack my toenails and fingernails. I tried not to complain too much as it was all I seemed to be doing.

By the beginning of week two, the cramping had stopped, however I was still sick all day every day. Carlisle seemed to think it was a good sign. I wondered if he puked every day if it would be a good sign to him. I kind of doubted it.

I still didn't want to be a mom though. That was really hard for me. Edward seemed so sure, but not me. I was thinking adoption seemed like an awesome idea.

"Bella, you ok? You seem to be thinking pretty hard, do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked sitting down.

"Esme, am I a bad person for not wanting to be a mom?" I asked her.

She looked at me unsure of how to answer at first. "No, Bella, not at all," She said after a few minutes.

"I think I want to give my baby up for adoption," I said hesitantly.

"Well, Bella, you do have the right to consider that. However, you also have to take into consideration, that if this baby does belong to Edward, he would have to agree with it, too. We also have to make sure the baby is ok," She said.

"If it is ok, how at fifteen and sixteen are we going to do it? I don't have a job, I can't afford diapers and food for it, not to mention other needs it will have."

"You have been thinking, haven't you?" She leaned back against the couch rubbing her face.

"It's all I can do, I can't escape for five minutes," I exclaimed.

"Bella, I know it feels that way. You go to the doctor Friday, lets make sure everything is ok with the baby before decisions get made. Then if things are ok, I will have everyone leave and you, Edward, Carlisle and myself will all sit down and talk about this. You have some valid points, as will Edward, Carlisle and I will also give you guys some in put."

"Thanks Esme," I said.

"Bella, this baby wasn't an accident. I know you weren't out trying to get pregnant, but believe me when I say this, this baby is a special baby and will be loved."

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING WITH THIS STORY!


	40. Chapter 40

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 39

I woke up at 7am the morning of the ultrasound, to find Edward staring at me, he looked sad. "What?" I asked groggily.

"You have been talking in your sleep."

"Shit, what did I say?" I asked.

"Do you really want to leave this baby with my parents and run away?" He asked sitting up to look at me.

Tears spilled down my cheeks. "Edward, have you thought that maybe the baby would be better without me involved?"

"How can you say that? This baby is going to need it's mom!" He yelled.

"I don't know, what if something happens to you and I'm left alone?" I asked.

"You won't be alone. I'm not leaving you ever! But if something did happen to me, mom and dad would still be here and so would our brothers and sisters," He whispered.

"I'm just so scared, Edward!" I cried.

"Hey, calm down. Shh, it's ok," He whispered. He put his arms around me and held me tightly too him. I put my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me. "We can't, honey. Not right now. For one, we have to make sure the baby is ok and if it is, I will ask the doctor if it's safe. Plus, everyone is home. You aren't quiet," He chuckled kissing my nose.

"Me not quiet, what about you?" I giggled.

"I'm always quiet," He said grinning at me.

Edward rolled us so we were on our sides. I wrapped my leg around his waist and kissed him. His hands were in my hair pulling my face closer to his. I was grinding my hips against his. "Bella, stop," He moaned into my mouth. I couldn't help it. I needed him. He reached up under my shirt and began massaging my breast, pinching my nipples.

He pulled my shirt up and started licking and sucking on my breast. "Oh God!" I moaned. "Feels so good."

"You two better get..." Carlisle started, but stopped and glared at us.

"Shit!" Edward yelled.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What were you doing?" His dad roared.

"We weren't doing anything, I swear," Edward answered.

"It's not safe for her to be having sex right now! You know that! You also know the rules!" His dad yelled.

"I know that, Dad!" Edward yelled back.

"Bella, come out here, you haven't thrown up. I know you are hiding because you are embarrassed, but come here. We need to talk," Carlisle called. I groaned, I didn't want to face him. I walked into the bed room and could feel myself blushing. "Have a seat," He said.

I did as he said and buried my head in Edward's shoulder. "I know you two are in love and seem to want to express it, but we do have rules. Not to mention that right now, it is not safe for you, Bella. You are on bed rest and fighting to stay pregnant. I know what it's like to be young and in love. Esme and I are still that way..."

"Stop, Dad! Don't go there I mean!" Edward yelled.

"Really Carlisle, we don't need visuals," I complained blushing even worse.

"All I am saying is that you need to be careful. Now your appointment is at 9am and you need to get ready to go," He said and left the room.

(Edward)

The ride to the doctors appointment was silent. I could tell Bella was nervous, she stared out the window chewing on her bottom lip. I reached over and took her hand, she turned to face me, tears in her eyes. "I'm scared too," I told her.

Dad pulled into the parking lot and looked at us. "Whatever happens, will be dealt with as a family. Bella, you aren't alone and we will be there the whole way," He told her. He turned to me. "Edward, if things are ok, I know you will want to ask the doctor about sex. Your mom and I will step out and allow you to talk to her privately."

Bella turned red as mom laughed from the front seat. "Thanks, Dad," I murmured as I got out of the car. I walked around and helped Bella out of the car.

As we were walking in, Bella burst into tears. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked stopping to look at her.

"I just want to go home. I can't do this, what if the baby is dead?" She sobbed.

Dad walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Bella, we're right here with you," He whispered. I had to look away, seeing Bella crying in my dad's arms was more than I could take.

"Edward, everything is going to be ok," Mom said softly.

"I hope so," I said trying to hide the shaking in my voice.

Bella checked in and we walked over to a row of chairs. I put my arm around her and held her close. Mom and dad were sitting next to Bella, I could see the nervousness in both of their faces. "Is this an ultrasound only, or do I have to see the doctor too?" Bella asked so quietly we could barely hear her.

"You will see the doctor too, but the ultrasound will be done first," Dad explained to her. She nodded leaning into me further.

Mom patted Bella's knee and smiled at her, it didn't totally reach her eyes, but I knew she was trying to comfort her.

"Bella Swan," Angela called.

I could feel her start to tremble. "Come on, lets get this over with," I said helping her up.

(Esme)

The four of us followed Angela into the ultrasound room. I squeezed Carlisle's hand. I was so nervous. We would find out momentarily if the baby was ok. I knew either way this would be a turning point for Bella, I just prayed we could get through it. Angela had Bella lie back on the table and pull her shirt up. "How have you been feeling?" Angela asked her.

"I still get sick off and on through out the day, but the cramping has stopped," She told her.

"That's good. How is the bed rest going?" Angela asked.

"It sucks," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"I bet, I couldn't have done it. I would have hurt myself," Angela giggled.

"Do you have kids?" Bella asked her.

"I have a son, his name is Eric and he's nine," Angela told her.

"Wow, you don't look old enough to have a nine year old," Edward said.

"I was sixteen when I had him, it was hard, but his dad and I have stuck it out and it was worth it," She explained.

"How did you do it?" Bella asked.

"We had to depend on our families a lot. They were pretty pissed at first, but helped us out. It's hard, Bella, there's nothing easy about it, but I am a firm believer that if you set your mind to it, then you can do anything," She told Bella. Bella nodded, but didn't say anything. "Alright, Dr. Smith will be right in," Angela said and left the room.

"She gave you a lot to think about, didn't she?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she did," She whispered.

Dr. Smith came in a few minutes later and talked to Bella. I could hear Bella's voice shaking. I knew she was terrified. Bella explained how she was feeling and Dr. Smith seemed pretty happy that the cramping had stopped. "Are you ready to see what's going on?" She asked Bella.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. Edward stayed next to her with his hand on her leg, while I held her hand. Carlisle took his doctor position next to Dr. Smith.

"This will be cold." She warned Bella. She squeezed jelly on her stomach and started the ultrasound. A fluttering noise filled the room. "That is your baby's heart beat. It's very strong. Now, lets see what your baby looks like." Dr. Smith said.

Bella had tears in her eyes as she looked at the screen. "Is it ok?" She asked.

Dr. Smith nodded. "Perfect, there are the arms and the legs and right there is the head." She said pointing to the baby.

"Arms and legs already?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes dear." Dr. Smith said smiling.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Edward had tears in his eyes. Dr. Smith made copies of the pictures and told us to meet her in the office. Edward wiped off Bella's stomach and helped her sit up. I couldn't help it, I walked over and embraced Bella. "I guess I'm having a baby." She said tearfully.

(Bella)

Edward and I went into Dr. Smith's office, while Esme and Carlisle went into the waiting room. We sat down and waited for her to come in. "This is amazing," Edward said looking at the picture.

"I'm still shocked over it having arms and legs already," I laughed.

"It looks like a peanut with arms and legs," He joked.

"In all seriousness, can we really do this?" I asked him. "I know Angela did, but can we, more so, can I?"

"Bella, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it with the first thing that comes to your mind," He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you knew 100% without a doubt that this baby was mine, would you want it then?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied honestly.

"Bella, even if this baby does belong to James, his name will not be on that birth certificate, we can get married and I will adopt the baby. He doesn't have to even know about it. You and I can do this! I know we can, the baby would be raised as mine and one day you and I can sit down and tell the baby the truth, but until then and even after, I will be the daddy."

"Edward, we are giving up our teenage years," I told him.

"I know it's not ideal, but could you live with yourself if you gave your baby away?" He asked.

The door opened and Dr. Smith came in. "Well, we got some good news today, didn't we?" She asked smiling. She was too happy.

"We did," I agreed.

"The baby looks great, Bella, I know bed rest isn't fun, but I'm proud of you. I'm going to lift bed rest restrictions for now, but I still want you to take it easy. If you feel any cramping then lay down and call me," She explained.

"Um, Dr. Smith, can we have sex?" Edward asked.

I could feel myself blushing. He was so calm about it, just like talking about what was for dinner. Me, I wanted to crawl out of the room and hide somewhere. "I want you two to be careful, but yes, you are free to have sex."

"Thank you," He said smiling at me.

I was exhausted by the time we got home. We all went inside and sat in the living room. I couldn't help but yawn. "How do you feel about seeing your baby?" Esme asked.

"It's weird, two weeks ago it was a blob and now it's like a peanut with limbs," I replied.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Does it change your mind on keeping this baby?"

"Edward seems certain that we can do it," I told him.

"What about you?" Esme asked.

"Yes a little bit, seeing it helped me see it was a real baby, not a blob. I guess, from the age of six to fifteen, I have taken care of myself up until I moved here. I didn't know what being a normal teenager was like and now that I'm getting that I'm not sure if I ready to give it up. Am I being selfish?"

"No, Bella, you are voicing reasonable concerns and that is fine," Carlisle told me.

"I haven't ever been on a vacation, I've never, until now, had a boyfriend, or family, I've never had a job, I'm not even close to graduating," I said.

"Well, a job is a big part to this, you will need to get one, but we can help you with that. School will be difficult, but we can also help. I don't mind staying at home with the baby while you are at school," Esme said. "Child care is expensive," She explained.

"As far as vacations are concerned, we take a family one every summer. We usually go to the beach. We were thinking Cancun or Cayman Islands," Carlisle told me.

I nodded quietly. "Seeing that baby and talking to Edward does make me want a baby," I said quietly.

"You do have plenty of time to think about it, but if you really want to parent, then you need to make lists together of everything you and Edward want and what this baby needs," Esme said.

I yawned and leaned my head against Edward. "You are tired, love, why don't you rest?" He said leaning us both back against the couch. I snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

That afternoon everyone came home from school wanting to hear what the doctor had told us. I pulled out the picture and handed it to Alice. "What am I looking at?" She asked, excitement rolling off of her.

"It's my peanut with arms and legs," Edward responded.

"Really! I thought it was something off of LILO AND STITCH," Emmett said.

"No, you moron, that is a baby. My baby," I told him.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you," Rose said pulling me into a tight hug.

Alice started jumping around. "When do we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"In a few weeks. It's too early yet," I explained.

"So you're keeping the baby?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Edward and I are going to figure out how to do it," I told him.

"Congratulations guys," Jasper said patting Edward on the back.

AN- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS ADDING THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! ALSO, THANK YOU TO BUTTERFLY BETTY, FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK ON THIS STORY AS WELL AS YOU SUPPORT!


	41. Chapter 41

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 40

(Esme)

That night Rose took Bella to their support group, Rose was excited to get some sister time with her and I think Bella was ready to get out of the house. "Family meeting," I called.

Everyone came into the kitchen and sat around the table. "Seriously, its not a family meeting when two people are gone," Emmett complained.

"I know that, but this has to do with Bella," I said as Carlisle and I sat down.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"We all know that Bella is pregnant and has made the decision with Edward to keep this baby and raise it. We all knew that, right?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice squealed.

I laughed. "Yes Alice, you will be an aunt, but we also need to understand that this is going to be a huge change for Bella. She is going to need all the support she can get."

Everyone nodded. "It means that she could very soon have mood swings and get mad easily or cry easily. Just be cautious of that," Carlisle told them.

"This means when she starts getting bigger, no fat jokes," I told them.

"You mean, I can't call her a cow?" Emmett asked.

My mouth dropped at what he had said. "Seriously mom, just this once please?" Alice asked.

"Be my guest," Carlisle said.

She whacked him in the back of his head with her hand. "OW! Alice that hurt!" He complained.

"I know, I did it for Rose," She told him.

"Emmett, if you call her a cow, I will cut your dick off," Edward warned.

"Alright now, that's enough. Calm down," Carlisle said.

"I'm just telling you to be careful and sensitive around her," I told them. "Now, her birthday is coming up and she will be sixteen, I think we need to have a party for her," I suggested.

"That sounds fun! Can I plan it please?" Alice asked jumping in her seat.

"Jasper, could you sit on her please?" Edward asked.

"I tried that, doesn't work," He joked.

"I have already invited Victoria and she is coming. I also want Jake and Nessie here," I said.

"Does he know about the baby yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that I know of. Hopefully she will tell him soon, but I can't be sure, I think she's scared to tell him," I replied.

"What should we get her?" Jasper asked.

"Clothes, gift cards, I know she likes to read and draw, that kind of thing. I would keep it for her and not the baby though. There will be time for that later," I answered.

"She likes bubble baths," Edward said. We all looked at him. "She just mentioned it once," He said defensively.

It was going to be a fun party for her, nothing over the top as Alice wanted, but it would be calm and relaxing for her. She deserved it.

AN- YES, I REALIZE THIS IS SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN INCREDIBLY BUSY THE LAST COUPLE DAYS! I WILL POST MORE ASAP! THANK YOU TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR ALL OF YOU HELP AND SUPPORT AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS!


	42. Chapter 42

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 41

(Bella)

I had just thrown up for the second time that morning. My morning sickness was starting to go away, although, some mornings were worse than others. I was nervous, Jake and Nessie were coming that evening and staying the night, since my birthday was the next day. I still hadn't told him that I was pregnant, but I was now at twelve weeks and everything seemed to be going great.

I had called Jake earlier in the week and he told me that he needed to talk to me. I was nervous, but he assured me that him and Nessie would both be at my party. I was excited, I had only seen him once since the incident with James and I was missing my best friend.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The water felt wonderful as it ran down my body. I reached down to get my raiser to shave my legs, when I noticed my stomach. There was a small bump, it wasn't big, but I knew people would start to notice fairly soon that I was pregnant. I ran my hand over it, it was really happening, I was really pregnant. I leaned against the shower wall and started to cry. It felt even more real now than when I saw the baby on the screen.

I finished my shower quickly, put my hair up in a towel, and dressed in my grey sweat pants and tank top. I looked down, sure enough, I could still see the bump. I ran down the hall to Rose's room, her and Alice were already getting dressed for the day as I opened the door.

"Bella, have you been crying? What's going on?" Alice asked frantically.

"My stomach, the baby," I was sobbing now.

"Calm down, Bella, and tell us what's going on," Rose said coming over to me. "Are you in pain?" She asked trying to calm me down.

I pointed to my stomach and they both looked down. "Oh Bella," Alice gasped putting her hand on my stomach. "Has Edward seen this?"

"No, I just noticed in the shower," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

Rose put her arms around me. "You're going to be so cute," She giggled.

I pulled away. "I need to go show Edward," I sighed.

"No wait, see if he notices. Wear what you wearing, lets see how long it takes him," Alice suggested.

"I think he'll noticed pretty quickly. He loves to touch my stomach. If he notices this, he'll never take his hands off my stomach," I groaned.

"I have never seen Edward in love with anyone, the way he loves you," Alice said.

"I haven't either. He would do anything for you," Rose replied.

I shook my head. "I know that. Sometimes, I think he is just crazy though," I replied.

"He is crazy, crazy about you," Rose giggled.

I left Rose's room and went to Edward's room, he was asleep on his back. After shutting and locking the door, I stripped my clothes off, pulled the blankets back and climbed in next to him. I watched him for a few moments, then leaned over and kissed him. "Mmm baby," He groaned, his eyes were still closed.

"Just rest baby. I'll take care of you," I whispered moving my hand into his boxers.

"Bella, everyone's home," He gasped.

"Quiet," I whispered kissing his lips. I began stroking his erection firmly, swirling my thumb over his head. His hips were jerking violently with my thrusts. I felt his cock twitch a couple times roughly. "Let it go, Edward," I said nibbling his ear. That did it, his hips jerked one last time. My mouth crashed against his as I swallowed his cry of pleasure.

He flipped me over onto my back. Lust filled his eyes. "I want to try something on you, but you've got to keep quiet." I nodded fiercely. He kissed me on the lips, then kissed, nibbled and pinched my breast. He loved how they were already getting bigger.

He moved down between my legs. I was so turned on that I could barely control myself. He looked up at me as if asking for my permission. I nodded as he licked his lips. "So beautiful."

"Oh God, Edward," I gasped.

"Grab my hair, bite a pillow, I don't care what you do, but you have to be quiet," He said. His tongue flicked my clit.

"Ah Edward," I gasped, putting my hands in his hair and pulling it.

"That's right, baby," He added two fingers in me, curling them as he pumped me in and out, all the while still using his tongue. I could feel myself already clenching tightly around his fingers. My body was trembling.

"Edward," I moaned. "So good."

"I know baby, just let it go," He murmured.

My eyes rolled back in my head and my toes curled. "Edward, Edward, Edward," I moaned as my released flooded over me. He came back up and kissed me. "I love you Edward." I was still gasping for air.

"I love you too, beautiful," He said kissing me softly on the lips. "I need to get a shower," He said sitting up. I got dressed a little disappointed that he hadn't noticed my stomach, but I didn't say anything. I headed for my bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Did he notice?" Rose asked stepping into the bathroom with me.

"No, I had him a bit preoccupied," I told her blushing.

"Oh God, Bella," She groaned.

"Don't worry, Rose, I'm not going into detail with you. I do wish he would have noticed though."

"He will, Bella," She said reaching her hand over to my stomach, but stopped.

"It's ok, Rose, you can touch," I told her.

She put her hand on my stomach. "I'm glad you are keeping the baby," She said sadly.

"Is it hard?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I made the worst mistake possible, I don't know if I will ever truly be ok," She said.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I said hugging her.

We went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Emmett and Jasper were already heading outside to play basketball, while Esme and Alice were still eating cereal. I grabbed a string cheese and some juice. "Where is Edward?" Esme asked.

"He's taking a shower," I told her.

"Bella," Alice whispered. I turned to look at her and she pointed at my stomach mouthing "Go show mom."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey Esme, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella, lets go to the living room." She linked her arm with mine and lead me out of the kitchen. "Honey, what's going on?" She asked .

"Look," I said pulling my shirt up.

"Oh Bella," She sighed looking at me. "It makes it so much more real, doesn't it?"

"Sure does," I said tearfully. "I thought it would take longer to start showing."

"It's not a lot, you still have a few weeks before you will need more clothes," Esme said.

I nodded and pulled my shirt down. "Does Edward know?" She asked.

"Does Edward know what?" Edward asked coming up behind me causing me to jump.

Esme winked at me. "I'll leave you two alone to talk," She said walking out of the living room.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked.

"I was going to show you earlier, but we kind of got busy doing something else," I said putting his hand on my stomach. A huge smile appeared on his face as he dropped to his knees.

He pulled my shirt up and kissed my stomach. "Hey peanut, I'm your daddy and I love you." Tears spilled down my cheeks. "Bella love, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just feel so over-whelmed right now, that's all."

He stood up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I love you so much, beautiful," He pulled me to him. "Everything is going to work out just fine. I promise," He whispered.

It was 5:30pm and I was starting to pace the living room waiting for Jake and Nessie. I was so nervous. I didn't know how he would respond to a baby. "Bella, relax please," Edward said, he was sitting on the couch.

Esme and Carlisle had gone to dinner and a movie and everyone else was upstairs watching movies. We would all join them after we had talked. "Edward, I can't relax. I'm scared of what he's going to say."

He took my hand and led me out side to the porch swing. "He is your best friend, he will support you. He might be shocked, but he will get over it. You aren't the same girl that moved here, you have changed, he knows that." Edward said. I leaned against him and he put his hand in the waistband of my sweat pants, rubbing my stomach. "What is that, Peanut? Oh yes, you want your mommy to relax?"

"Edward, shut up, it doesn't talk yet!" I exclaimed.

"Sure she does, you just don't shut up and listen long enough," He joked.

"Wait, Peanut's a girl? I don't think so, I think Peanut is a boy."

"Girl," He argued.

"Boy," I argued back.

We argued like that for a bit and we heard a car pull in the driveway. "Relax baby," Edward said kissing my cheek.

Jake and Nessie got out of the car and I ran to them. "Oh my God! I have missed you!" I squealed hugging them.

"We've missed you too," Nessie giggled.

"How are you doing, Bella? Esme said you've been sick," Jake said.

"I'm doing pretty good. Yeah I was, but better now," I replied.

We all sat on the porch. "What's your news Jake?" I asked.

He looked at Nessie and smiled. "We're getting married," He said softly, it was as if he was afraid of how I would react.

AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND OTHER ADDS. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. ALSO THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR ALL OF HER HELP!


	43. Chapter 43

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 42

"Congratulations guys. Nessie take care of him," I warned.

"I will, Bella," She said. I reached over and hugged them.

"I'm happy for you two," Edward said shaking Jake's hand.

"When are you getting married?" I asked.

"We haven't set a date yet, but want you as my bridesmaid."

I was shocked. "Ok, I guess I could do that," I told them.

"So Bella, you said you needed to talk to us," Jake said.

I looked to Edward nervously and squeezed his hand. "Well, I wanted to tell you sooner, but we weren't sure what was going to happen in the beginning, but things seem fine. Um, I'm, um, I'm pregnant."

"Edward, tell me she's joking," Jake said looking at him.

"She's not, Jake," He said. "She's twelve weeks now."

"Bella, you really should have told me sooner." I was getting scared, I didn't like the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I couldn't. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, I was so sick and had such bad cramps they didn't think the baby would make it." I started crying.

He sat back. "I'm sorry Bella, I was just shocked. Edward you're the dad right?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't know for sure, but I will be here no matter what," Edward told him.

"You better take care of them. I mean it, if anything happens to her or this baby, I will kill you," Jake threatened.

"I will let you kill me. These two are my life now," Edward said.

"Oh, Bella, ignore them. Are you showing yet?" Nessie asked.

"I noticed it today." I pulled up my shirt.

"Oh God Bella, you really are pregnant," Jake sighed. He reached over and put his hand on my stomach. "Are you ready for this?" He asked us.

"Not really, but we are getting there and figuring things out," I told him.

"Bella, I'm happy for you. It's nice to see you really smile," Nessie said hugging me.

"How did Esme and Carlisle take the news?" Jake asked.

"Esme was pissed, but Carlisle was calm and managed to talk to us without walking out, but I think she was just shocked when I told her that Edward might be the father," I explained.

"James!" Jake growled through his teeth.

I nodded. "Edward is stepping up and doesn't care. He will be the father to this baby," I told them.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I know you know its going to be hard, but if anyone can do it, you Isabella Swan can do it."

"Thanks, Jake," I said.

(Edward)

We all went upstairs with my brothers and sisters to watch movies. I was glad the conversation went well. We ended it with them being Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie.

I pulled Bella down on the couch with me, she took my hands and put them on her stomach. I couldn't believe that she was already showing, but seeing and feeling her stomach made me love her even more. I moved my hands under her pants, so I could feel her bare stomach. Oh the effect she had on me. It was all I could do not to take her right there. She must have felt it too, because I felt her shiver. "Are you cold love?" I whispered.

"No, I just love the feeling of you holding me and touching me," She whispered. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up.

"Are you happy?" I asked her.

"Right here in your arms, yes. There is no place I would rather be," She said moving her hand under mine. "It's really real. Can you believe it? In six months we will have a baby."

"I know," I said kissing her. "And I can't wait to see you holding our baby."

She shifted to where I had better access to her mouth. We sat there holding each other kissing passionately. "Don't ever let go Edward."

"I won't love, from now until forever, I've got you," I sighed into her neck.

The next day was crazy. Alice, Rose and Nessie had me get dressed after my shower. The outfit they found me made me look pregnant. I wasn't happy about it, but they refused to let me change. "Bella you look beautiful and seeing your stomach just adds to it!" Alice squealed. Rose stood there nodding.

I looked to Nessie for help. "They're right, you look hot. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She said giggling.

"Well at least I'm already pregnant," I groaned.

"Come on, lets get you sexed up, I mean ready for you sixteenth birthday," Rose said taking my arm and leading me into her room. I sat down in a chair, while Rose and Alice started on my hair and Nessie did my make up.

"Bella, are you ok? You look pale." Nessie commented.

"It's just nausea, I'm fighting it," I told her.

"Well if you need to get up, just tell us please," She said.

"I will," I promised.

I sat there with my eyes closed, praying my stomach would settle. So far it was working, I just wasn't sure how much longer I could make it. It seemed to be getting worse. "Move!" I yelled jumping up and running to the bathroom. I could hear them giggle.

"Bella, have I told you how sexy you look?" Edward asked coming up to me and kissing me.

"Tell me," I whispered. I had never had someone make me as weak in the knees as he did.

"It's not something I can tell you, I'm going to have to show you, tonight after everyone goes to bed."

"Oh God," I moaned.

"I got you, didn't I? You're ready for me now, aren't you?" He asked huskily.

"Dammit," I Moaned pressing myself up against him.

He laughed and teased me with is fingers between my legs. "Tonight, I promise."

That afternoon Victoria got there. I grabbed Edward's hand and we went out to her car to greet her. "Bella!" She squealed running to me. "Oh Bella you look great! How are you feeling?" She asked hugging me.

"Better than this morning," I laughed.

She held me out at arms length to look at me. "You look so happy and look, you are starting to show!" She exclaimed.

"This shirt makes me look bigger than what I am," I explained pulling my shirt tight around my stomach.

"Bella, it's nice to see you happy," She said.

"For once in my life, I am happy," I told her.

Later than afternoon, it was time for presents. I got gift cards for spa days, tons of clothes, a journal, and a lot of cash. I thanked everyone. They had gone above and beyond to make this a special day. I lean back against the couch rubbing my stomach. "Just think Bella, next year there will be a baby." Emmett said rubbing my stomach. I tensed when he touched me, I still wasn't used to other men touching me.

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Victoria asked.

I looked to Edward, we hadn't talked about it really. "Um, I'm not sure," I said looking back to her.

"I hope it's a boy that will learn to kick his dad's ass," Jasper laughed.

"Language, Jasper," Esme warned.

"Sorry, Mom," He said smiling innocently.

That evening Carlisle started the grill, while Esme, Victoria, Nessie, my sisters and I watched the boys play basketball. They all had their shirts off and they were sweating. "Oh God this is too good," Rose moaned.

We all laughed. "I just wish Carlisle was out there too," Esme said.

"Oh please, that just killed the mood," I joked.

"Hey now!" Esme giggled.

My phone buzzed, it was odd considering everyone that would text me was here, but I looked at it. _"Happy birthday Bella, I'll be seeing you soon.-James"_

ONCE THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL SUPPORT AND REVIEWS THAT THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! A SPECIAL THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR ALL OF HER HELP AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS AND FAVORITES AS WELL AS THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING I ENJOY READING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!_  
_


	44. Chapter 44

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 43

(Esme)

I watched as Bella paled when she read her text. "Who's it from honey?" I asked. Her breathing picked up and fear washed across her face. Deep down, I knew it was from James. "Rose, Alice, go get your dad here now!" I demanded. They took off running.

"He's coming after me," She cried.

Carlisle came running up to the porch. "What's going on?" He asked. The guys were behind him looking ready for a fight. Bella was trembling as he took the phone from her. "Sweet Jesus. That stupid son of a bitch!" He yelled.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms. "You are safe, he's not going to get any where near you. I promise you," He told her.

"The baby," She sobbed.

He put his hand on her stomach. "The baby is safe, he won't get near you or the baby! I will kill him if he tries anything," He said.

"Edward!" I warned.

"I'm serious, I will be damned if he hurts her again!" Edward yelled.

"I'm going to text him back and see if he will tell me where he is," Carlisle said.

"Bella, if you need to, you can come back with Nessie and me for awhile. Edward can also come," Jake said.

"He just text me back," Carlisle said.

"What does it say?" I asked.

He handed me the phone. "You will see me soon enough, bitch, I know the cops are looking for me. I will find you and will finish what I started a few weeks ago.-James."

I looked to my husband, my stomach feeling sick. He nodded. "What did it say?" Bella asked.

"He won't tell us where he is. We will involve the police and let them know. It's going to be ok," I told her.

Carlisle opened her phone and closed it. "Now he's toying with us."

"I think maybe Edward needs to take Bella to Jake's for awhile," Victoria said.

I looked at Carlisle, he seemed to be considering this offer. "Bella, I think you need to stay here with us," He said gently.

"What?" She screamed jumping up, tears were streaming down her face.

"Listen to me, Bella." He said putting his hands on her arms. "If he sees you leave with Jake, Nessie, and Edward, you are all in danger. Bella, I can't watch the four of you leave. If something were to happen to you, I would feel awful," He said.

"Carlisle, he's going to kill me," She cried.

"Bella, you have a baby to think about. Jake has protected you since you were eight, let me do it now! You are my daughter and I will protect you. That SOB will have to kill me to get to you!" I insisted.

"Why, Carlisle, why do you care?" She cried.

"Because you are worth it! You are special, Bella, too many people from your past have put you down and ruined you, but I care about you and you are carrying my grandchild."

I stood there in tears watching the exchange between my husband and daughter. No one was angry or even mad, we were watching a father bond with his daughter. Rose and Alice stood there with their arms around me crying.

Bella was trembling. "I'm so scared," She cried.

"I know you are, Bella, and if I thought for one minute the best thing would be to send you with Jake and Nessie, I would pack you and Edward up myself, but I think the best thing to do is stay put, yes he knows where we live, but we have more protection staying here than to have you all on the road. Jake, Nessie and Victoria are all welcome to stay here for as long as they want."

She collapsed into his arms and sobbed hysterically. No one moved as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "Shh, Bella, we are going to keep you safe. I promise," He cooed. The crying eventually stopped, but the shaking continued. He gently lifted her up and carried her into the house.

(Carlisle)

I laid my daughter down on the couch. "Carlisle," She whimpered.

"Shh, Bella, you need to rest and take care of this baby right now. I'm going to go talk to everyone about a plan."

"I don't care about me, but please whatever happens, make sure the baby is ok," She whispered.

"Bella, this baby needs you to be safe. We all do." I placed my hand on her stomach. "Just rest," I whispered.

I walked back outside, no one was saying anything. "What are we going to do?" Esme asked me.

I turned to Jake. "I don't mean to offend you or make you think that we don't trust you."

"No worries, sir," He said.

"I'm holding onto Bella's cell phone for now. I want to keep track of the messages and see if he sends anymore. Right now, he's just being an ass, but if he starts threatening her, then I will not hesitate to call the police, but right now that's what he wants us to do and he wants her scared. He knows what he's doing and in the past this would work to get her back into his bed. However, she's not going there. She's pregnant now and knows it's not safe," I explained.

"I hope you're right, Dad," Edward said.

"Edward, I will keep them safe!" I said.

I looked around, everyone looked sad and scared. "She is resting right now and I want to keep a close eye on her. This stress isn't good for her or the baby. She's already had cramping and bed rest. If it happens again we will be taking her to the hospital. The calmer we are the calmer she will be."

"You're right, Carlisle, I didn't think about all of that," Victoria said.

Bella slept for almost an hour and seemed ok when she woke up, going on as if nothing happened. I knew we would have to talk about it, but for now, it was her birthday and we were going to celebrate it.

I stood there at the grill watching my kids. The girls had teamed up against the guys and were playing badminton. Every once in awhile Bella would look around over her shoulder and I could see fear, but she covered it well.

Later that night, Victoria left. She hugged Bella and told her to call if she needed anything, patted her stomach and left.

(Edward)

It had gotten dark and I could tell Bella was getting nervous. She hated the dark, but it was worse tonight. We encouraged mom and dad to go to bed, knowing we would need them in the night. Everyone had gotten ready for bed and were in the kitchen snacking. "I think I'm going to take a shower," Bella said softly. I kissed her and watched her walk out of the kitchen.

"This could be along night," I sighed.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Rose replied.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" Jake asked.

"Go for it?" I said looking at him.

"Is there really a chance that baby could be yours?" He asked.

"Yeah. We were together a few days before she was raped," I said. I was not ashamed in any way. I loved Bella.

"I believe you are both too young, but I hope you are the father," He said sincerely.

"Thanks, man. I don't want to think about that man..." I stopped knowing that I would get angry.

"Have you met James?" Nessie asked Jake.

"Oh yeah, the first time I met him he called her a bitch. It was all I could do not to kill him."

I couldn't deal with having to hear this story. "I'm going to check on Bella," I said getting up.

I got upstairs and could hear quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. I peaked in the door slowly, I didn't want to scare her. "Bella," I whispered.

"Edward?" She sobbed.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," I assured her.

"Would you get in with me?" She begged.

I undressed quickly and got into the shower, wrapping my arms around a tearful Bella. She sobbed hysterically into my chest. There was nothing to be said. I knew I didn't know how she felt. She looked up and kissed me. It started out just small pecks, but it grew extremely intense. "I need you, Edward." She whispered rubbing herself against me. I pulled away and looked at her. "Why did you pull away?" Fresh tears started falling.

"Bella, you're so emotional," I told her. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes please," She breathed.

I ran my hands over her newly swollen breasts. I loved every part of Bella before pregnancy, but seeing her pregnant was amazing. I looked at her and smiled. "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you," I told her kissing her on the side of the mouth.

"I want to feel your mouth on me," She moaned. I kissed her lips, down her neck and to her breasts. "Oh God Edward."

"What else do you want?" I asked.

"I want your hands on me," She said smiling shyly.

"I might be able to do that," I said trying to sound sexy and not cocky. I ran my hands over her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. She squirmed and leaned against the wall of the shower. Next, I ran my hands over her stomach. I placed my hands on her hips rubbing circles on her stomach with my thumbs. A look of sadness crossed her face. "Baby what is it?" I asked her.

"He is out there, somewhere, trying to find me. What if he hurts the baby?" She asked looking down at my hands.

"Bella, they will catch him. He won't get away with this for long," I told her kissing the tear the fell.

"I can't protect this baby from him," She said. "Hell, I can't protect anything!"

"Isabella Swan! You have protected this baby. You saved this baby a few weeks ago. I know it came as a complete surprise, but you took control and this baby is doing wonderful now," I told her.

"It's hard to believe you can love a peanut with arms and legs," She joked sadly.

"But you do, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes," She whispered.

"God Bella, I love you so much."

Our lips crashed against each others and I pushed her gently against the wall. "I need you, Edward please," She begged gripping my hair.

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby," I said.

"I promise to tell you if you get to rough, I just need you so bad it hurts."

I couldn't resist her any longer. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around me as I thrust into her. "Damn Bella, so tight," I moaned. I couldn't think straight as I thrust into her repeatedly faster and faster each time. The sounds coming from both of us were making up for the words we weren't saying. I loved this girl more than life it's self.

"Edward, uh, don't stop. Right there. I'm so close," She cried out. I slammed into her harder one last time and we cried each other's names out. I could feel her trembling in my arms and we stood there in the water, it was just starting to cool down.

We got out and dried off and dressed. She leaned into me. "I will never know why you love me the way you do," She sighed.

"Oh Bella." Suddenly I had an idea. I took her into Rose's room and stood her in front of the full length mirror. I noticed immediately, she wouldn't look up. "Bella, look up, look at yourself," I said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"I want you to see what I see, but first tell me what you see in yourself," I told her.

"I see a whore. Someone who fucks things up all the time. I'm a nasty slut," She whispered.

Hearing those words come from her mouth broke my heart, if only I could get her to see what I see. "Bella, you have been told those things. Those things have been brainwashed into you to make you think you don't deserve anything. You are a beautiful girl, who has been through hell and back. You have beautiful eyes, sexy hair, gorgeous smile, and your stomach just adds to how sexy you really are," I told her kissing the back of her neck. "When I look in this mirror, I see a beautiful, but sad girl. I see someone who has so much potential buried deep down inside of her."

Tears filled her eyes and she tried to move from the mirror. "I can't do this Edward, please let me go," She cried. "Do you know how many guys I have been with? No, you don't and if you did, you wouldn't be telling me these things right now."

"Bella, whether it's one other guy or 250 guys, I don't care! I love you! You are all of those things to me."

"What am I going to tell my child when it's growing up and starts asking questions? How am I going to tell it about my life?"

"You will sit down and tell them that life is crazy and not everyone is nice, but there are people out there that are honest and sincere," I told her.

She turned to me. "I really do love you."

"And I really do love you too," I said kissing her head. "And someday you will really know what I see in you."

We eventually made our way downstairs. They had pulled the bed out of the couch and had it ready for us. Alice and Jasper had fallen asleep on a small bed they had made for themselves, while the others were talking.

"Are you ok? I was about to go look for you," Jake said.

"We are fine," Bella said putting on a fake smile.

"It's going to be ok you know," Jake said standing up and hugging Bella.

"I hope so," She whispered. "Has he sent anymore text messages?" She asked.

"I don't know. Carlisle is holding onto your phone," Jake replied. She nodded sitting down on the bed.

"Why is everyone sleeping down here?" She asked.

"We want you to feel safe. I know you don't right now, and I thought it might help," Rose said.

"I'll kill him myself if he tries to hurt you," Emmett said flexing his muscles.

"Put them away, Emmett," Rose laughed.

"Thanks, guys," Bella said lying down.

(Jake)

It was amazing all of the love and support Bella finally had and I was happy for her. However, it was odd seeing another guy climbing into bed with her and holding her. That for so long had been my job and even though I loved Nessie with all my heart, it made me a little jealous to know she didn't need me to be her protector the way she used to. I watched as Edward put his hand on her stomach, praying that really was his baby. James was a horrible person, who deserved everything bad to happen to him.

I don't know what time it was when the nightmares began. "Please help me!" She screamed.

We were all sitting up watching Edward try to help her. Rose ran from the room. "Bella, I'm here," He whispered.

"No, please he's hurting me! The baby, save the baby!" She screamed. She was thrashing around on the bed. "Mom, help me!" She begged. Esme and Carlisle ran into the living room. "Mom, please, make him stop. He's going to kill me, make him stop!" She cried. I watched Edward sit there looking helpless, she wouldn't let him touch her.

Esme got into bed next to her. "Bella, I'm right here, he's not going to hurt you. He's not even here right now. It's just us, your family," She whispered to Bella.

"The baby, my baby!" She sobbed.

"Bella! Your baby is fine. He's not going to touch the baby. The baby is safe," She told her.

Bella's sobbing was slowly calming down. Esme laid down next to Bella and wrapped her arms around her. "Mom," She cried softly.

"I'm here, Bella," Esme said tearfully.

Nessie was leaning against me crying, I put my arms around her. "She's ok. This is normal," I whispered.

Edward climbed in on the other side and put his arm around Bella waiting for her to fall back asleep. I looked around the room, there wasn't a dry eye. Even Carlisle, was sitting in the side of the couch, tears in his eyes.

The night was long and no one slept, Bella cried out several times during the night, each time crying out for her mom, which I had never heard her do before. It was hard to watch her go through this, but I was glad that I was no longer the only one there was to calm her down.

(Esme)

I was shocked to hear Bella cry out for 'mom' I wasn't sure if it was me she wanted or what, but Carlisle urged me to go to her. Everyone was getting some much needed rest and I was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry about last night," Bella whispered coming in.

"Bella, there is nothing to be sorry for. You were scared and needed someone there with you," I said. I hesitated, but continued. "Who were you calling mom?" I asked.

She looked down and blushed. "I've never had a mom before, well until I came here. I don't really even remember doing it, but once," She replied.

"It happened several times. I don't mind, Bella, I love you. To me you have been my daughter since day one."

"Thank you," She said. I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

AN- THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS AND FAVORITES! I AM COMPLETELY OVERWHELMED WITH THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING! THANK YOU TO BUTTERFLY BETTY, SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER AND HAS HELPED ME MORE THAN SHE WILL EVER KNOW!


	45. Chapter 45

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 44

(Carlisle)

It had been a week since Bella's birthday. We hadn't had any messages from James, but the damage had been done. Bella wasn't sleeping at night, only during the day. She was eating a little bit, but it wasn't much. I was beginning to worry about her and the baby. She wouldn't even leave the house, she just sat around. I knew she was scared and was trying not to push her.

Esme and I decided that we were going to take everyone on a vacation. We needed to get away from this hell for awhile. We were even talking about moving out of Washington. The stress was getting to us all, and James was still on the loose.

It had been a slow day at the hospital and I was filling out paper work before I left, the doctor on the night shift was on his way in and I was glad to get to go home before midnight.

"Dr. Cullen MVA, arriving in 3 minutes. I know you're about done, but we need you to cover until Dr. Dawson gets here."

I sighed and got up. "Thanks. I'm on my way."

I called Esme and told her that at this point I might be late, she sounded disappointed, but she understood. She assured me things were fine at the house and to get home when I could.

"What do we have?" I asked walking into the room where they were working.

"Single vehicle accident, not sure what caused it. He was the driver and the passenger is next to us. He hit a tree and the truck burst into flames," She in formed me. "Dr. Dawson just walked in, he's working next to us."

I looked down at him, there was blood everywhere and he had been burned. It was pretty bad. "Sir, can you hear me?" I asked.

The room was filled with him screaming in pain. "You need to calm down," I told him.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"James Davis," The nurse read from his license.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked.

"James Davis. Seattle Washington," She told me.

I stood there staring at him. I couldn't move. I had wanted to come face to face with him for so long, yet I was frozen. Suddenly he started seizing and the heart monitor flat lined. "Dr. Cullen, get the paddles," She nurse said. I couldn't move, I stood there for a brief second watching that monster.

I turned and ran from the room and over to Dr. Dawson. "I'll take over here, you're needed next door., I told him.

He ran next door and I began doing chest compressions on the girl. "Name?" I yelled to a nurse.

"Andrea Michaelson," The nurse said. "Pregnant, 18 years old."

I continued chest compressions, but it didn't work. "I'm going to call it. Time of death 11:01." I walked from the room throwing my gloves in the trash.

Dr. Dawson was standing in the hall. "Why didn't you help him?" He asked me.

"That is the man, who raped my baby girl," I told him. "The one who has made her life a living hell for two years."

"You mean, he's the one who was running from the police?" He asked shocked. I nodded. "He's dead, Carlisle."

I stared at him. "He is. Time of death was 11:00."

I walked past him and into the room where James lie dead. "I need a minute," I told the nurse who was cleaning him up. She looked at me, but left.

"You son of a bitch. You raped my baby girl, you have ruined her life! Well I have news for you, she will be fine! I hope you burn in hell you sick mother fucker!"

(Esme)

It had been a fun night, Carlisle was working and called saying he would be late, the boys were playing video games, and the girls and I were upstairs cleaning out the guest room so we could make it into the baby's room. It was nice to see Bella a little more relaxed. She seemed to enjoy listening to Rose and Alice talk about arraigning the baby's room.

"You know, Bella, you have a say in this too," I told her.

"I know, but I'm not really sure how to do it and they seem to have a plan," She sighed.

I put my hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She had gotten a little bigger over the past few days and her morning sickness was gone. She was still having a hard time eating and sleeping, but was doing her best. "I can't wait to find out if this is a boy or a girl," I told her.

"I'm fine either way really," She replied. I looked over at her, she hadn't talked much about the baby or her feelings toward it with me since she first found out the baby was ok. I was excited for her, but had to remember she was only sixteen and it wasn't going to be easy.

She hadn't really called me mom, other than during her horrifying nightmares every night. It didn't bother me either way really, but I did notice if Edward and Rose weren't around, she would cling to me. I hated knowing that people had turned their backs on her, all she wanted was a family.

I was shocked in the beginning at how fast she really adjusted to living with us. Once she knew we truly cared about her and weren't going to give up on her, she seemed to fit in right away.

Sure in the beginning we had the issue of her mouth and attitude, going off with Jake so she could have sex with James and coming home with a hang over, but we dealt with those things. I also knew that she was smoking and probably getting them from Rose, but we decided there were more important issues to deal with.

I shocked her a few days after she told us she was pregnant when I requested she stop smoking. She tried to lie her way out of it, but I told her straight up, I knew she was smoking and she needed to stop for the baby's sake.

It was almost 1am when I heard Carlisle's car pull up into the driveway. We were all watching TV talking and eating pop corn. The only time Bella felt safe enough to sleep was when everyone was home.

"Esme, we need to talk." I looked up to see Carlisle standing in the kitchen. I had never seen that look on his face and it scared me.

I scooted out from under Bella's feet and followed my husband out to the back porch. He stared up at the sky, not saying anything. "Carlisle, what's going on? You're really scaring me."

"I, um, had a car accident come in tonight. Neither of them made it," He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I said putting my arms around him.

"It was a girl from Seattle, Bella's age and it was James."

"Oh my God, Carlisle! Are you serious?" I asked.

"He was headed here, Esme, I talked to the detectives, they found two guns that had come out of the back of his truck. I think he really was planning to kill her," He whispered.

I couldn't breathe, the man really was evil. "We can't tell Bella all of that, but she needs to know. We need to tell her tonight," I whispered.

"I agree. I'll go get her," He whispered walking away.

"Carlisle," I said grabbing his arm. He turned to me and I pulled him too me. "She's safe," I cried.

"I know she is," He cried hugging me.

(Carlisle)

I walking into the living room to find Bella and Edward making out on the couch. I groaned inwardly. I didn't like seeing any of them doing this, but tonight was not the night to discuss it. "Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked. She jumped and a blush spread over her face. "I need to talk to you," I said.

She hesitated, but got up and followed me outside. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Sit down, honey, we need to talk to you," My wife said to her.

"Please, your scaring me, tell me," She begged.

I pulled a chair up in front of her. "There was a car accident in Forks tonight, involving James and another person. They were both killed," I said gently.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Yes Bella, I am," I said.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Why, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I just need to see it for myself," She whispered.

I could see Esme shake her head slightly. I thought about it for a minute. "Alright lets go," I finally said. I looked at Esme, who I could tell wasn't happy about it and said. "I'll take care of her, you go tell everyone else."

Bella got in the car with me and we headed for the hospital. "You know if you change your mind, I will take you back home. We don't have to do this," I told her.

"I know, but I need to see for myself. I just don't quite believe it yet," She whispered.

"If there is anything you want to say to him, this is the time. He's dead and can't hurt you now," I said.

She looked out the window, but I could see tears falling down her face. "Who else was killed?"

"Her name was Andrea Michaelson. Did you know her?" I asked.

She nodded. "We were best friends, but I hadn't talked to her since I moved here. He must have been fucking her, too. She and I used to get high together all the time."

I had no idea that she had used drugs, but I wasn't really surprised either. "When was the last time you got high?" I asked her.

"Before I moved in with you guys," She replied.

We walked into the hospital and downstairs. "Stay here. I will arrange for us to go in," I told her. I quickly got it all taken care of, they said his family was on their way, but agreed to keep them out until Bella was done.

Bella and I walked to the door to where James was being kept. "Bella, you don't have to do this," I reminded her.

"I know, but I need to," She said. She looked up at me. "Carlisle will you go in with me?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't make you do this alone."

"Thank you," She whispered.

She took several deep breaths and took my hand. "I'm ready," She whispered.

I let go of Bella's hand. "I'll be right back," I whispered. I walked over and pulled the sheet back, then went back to Bella she was already trembling and wouldn't look at the table.

"Bella, I want you to know that this is your chance to tell him what he did to you! You are 100% safe and free to do what you need to do to help yourself and I will not judge you. What you say, if it's personal, it will not leave this room."

"Thank you," She whispered walking towards the table.

I watched as she slowly looked at him. She stood there laughing for a few brief moments, I knew this was a nervous laugh and wasn't worried. She suddenly turned serious. "I want to know one thing. Why did you choose me? What made me the one that you thought you could destroy?" She said glaring at him.

"I don't know why I thought you were so wonderful and how I could let you treat me the way that you did, but for some reason I kept coming back."

"How dare you get me high and then allow your friends to fuck me! I was barely 14! You made me feel dirty and made me believe that I deserved it! You took everything I had, to where right now, I can't even trust my own boyfriend," She screamed.

I stood there horrified as she yelled and screamed at him. That man had really allowed other people to rape her. Wow! I wanted to kill him and would have if he hadn't already been dead. She began sobbing and shaking, I ran to her and pulled her into a hug allowing her to melt into my form. "Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded into my chest.

I held her in my arms as we headed to the doors. She stopped and turned. "You made me feel like a dirty whore, but you know what? I will never be your bitch again!"

As soon as we were out of the room, Bella burst into tears and began sobbing. I couldn't hold her up, since she was crying so hard, so I sat down on the floor with her. "It's going to be OK," I whispered rocking her back and forth.

"Dr. Cullen, the families are here," The nurse said gently.

"Thank you," I said. I was thankful that Bella was starting to calm down. The nurse smiled at Bella sympathetically and helped her up.

Bella clung to me with everything she had in her, she was still shaking. "Can you walk?" I asked.

"Yes," She whispered.

There were three women standing in the hall as we were walking out. The older of the women, looked at Bella and I immediately felt Bella tense up.

"Well, Isabella Swan," She said.

"Tanya." Bella replied. "Why would you be here?" Bella asked her.

"Because of you!" She told Bella.

"What?" Bella asked leaning into me further.

"I'm here to identify Andrea's body. See all the trouble you started, got her kicked out. So I took her in. If you hadn't caused all of that trouble, they would still be here and he would have gotten to see his baby. You know, you didn't have to lie about him raping you. He would have left you alone, in fact, he was with Andrea and they were having a baby. But you tried to ruin his life, he was going to give you what you deserve."

"Excuse me?" Bella said in disbelief.

"Oh come on, don't play all goody, goody with me. You were with the entire male population in Seattle and by the looks of you nothing has changed."

"Now hold on here just a minute. Who are you?" I asked stepping in, pulling Bella tighter to me. I didn't really care who she was, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stand there any longer and allow her to disrespect my daughter in this way.

"For your information, I was her last home before they moved her here. And who are you, her latest fuck?" She asked rudely.

"I am Dr. Cullen, Bella is my daughter and she is carrying mine and my wife's first grandchild. And by the way, I don't appreciate you disrespecting her like you have been. If you would have stopped whatever the hell you were doing and paid attention to this girl, maybe things would have been different. You have no right to stand here and judge her and call her a whore. For your information, she is a straight A student, she has a wonderful boyfriend, friends her mom and I approve of, and from the moment she walked into our door, we have had no problems with her," I said glancing down at Bella, who was staring down at the floor.

"You are allowing her to have that baby? Aren't you a little afraid of what she will do to it?"

Bella had her arms wrapped around her stomach. I was more worried about what all this stress was going to do to her and this baby. "Absolutely not!" I snapped. "She is going to make a wonderful mom."

Tanya made some smart ass remark back, I wasn't even sure what she said and I didn't care. "Come on Bella, lets get you home," I said.

Bella looked at Tanya. "Fuck you, you stupid ass bitch. Alright, lets go home."

I never allowed my children to disrespect others, but this bitch had it coming to her.

We got out to the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Bella was shaking, but she hadn't said much. "Bella, as soon as we get home, you are going to have to lie down. This stress isn't healthy for you." I told her.

"Carlisle, am I going to hurt the baby?" She asked.

"Bella, honestly, if you were still running with that crowd from Seattle, then I would defiantly worry about the baby's safety, but you aren't. You have changed so much in the last few months, even in the past few weeks, I have seen a softening about you. Your attitude is better and you just seem happy. Plus, you have a huge support system. You are going to be fine, sure it will be hard, but we are all going to help you." I told her honestly.

"No one has ever really had faith in me. Well, other than Victoria and Jake, now you guys," She whispered.

"After what I have seen come out of that crowd, nothing surprises me now."

I looked at Bella. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, I might have an answer," She replied.

"James really allowed his friends..."

She cut me off. "Don't ask questions if you don't really want to know the answers."

"Bella, I'm not going to judge you," I said.

"Yes, he did. There was him and 5 other guys in the room. He got me high and proceeded to rape me. Three of his friends joined, while two sat and watched. It was awful and it hurt, but they wouldn't stop and if I cried out, it got worse." Her voice was shaking. "I called Jake a few weeks later and told him I thought I was pregnant. He went to the store and bought me the test. I was terrified. Jake held me the whole time."

"Were you?" I asked.

"Luckily no, but the family I was living with found the empty boxes and kicked me out." She looked down. "Oh God, stop the car, I think I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed covering her mouth.

I stopped the car and she got the door opened just in time to start vomiting. I reached over and held her hair back. "Oh Bella," I sighed. I couldn't imagine being 14 and going through that. It had to have been awful.

She sat back up and closed the door. "I want so much more for my baby, than what I had. I want it raised by two parents that love each other and a strong family. No kid should ever have to go through what I did."

"You're so right Bella. I couldn't imagine," I told her. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I couldn't imagine taking in a knowingly troubled young girl only to kick her out when she thought she could be pregnant. I wouldn't have been happy with Rose if she would have told me she was pregnant, but I would have never kicked her out. I would have supported hers . The same with Bella, was I excited for her? No, she had a lot of growing up to do, however, I was very much against abortion and was glad she chose the other route.

"Carlisle," She whispered.

"What Bella?"

"Should I tell Edward?" She asked.

"How much does he already know?" I asked her as we pulled into the drive way.

"Most of it," She said.

"Bella, you are going to have to decide. I think you need to be honest with him, if you don't trust him, then you need to talk to him, because it could come back on you later on," I said honestly.

"It's not that I don't trust him. I mean, I don't know. James told me he loved me in the beginning, but look what he ended up doing."

"Edward isn't James though," I said.

"I know," She replied. "I just keep wondering when this will get too much for him and he will walk out on me, too."

"Bella, he wasn't raised that way. He was raised to be a man and stand up, even when things get tough. His mom and I would have kicked his ass if he would have left you after finding out you were pregnant," I told her.

I went around and opened up her car door. "Don't worry about it right now, just go on to bed," I told her.

She leaned against me. "I haven't had a dad since I was eight." She hesitated for a minute. "Thank you for being here for me and being a dad to me."

I hugged her tightly and stopped walking, turning towards her. "Bella, I know about your dad, I'm so sorry. I'm just glad you weren't in the car with him when it happened." She looked down, I knew she wished she would have been. "I do love you Bella."

"I, I, you too." She looked sad. I knew she couldn't say, but I hoped she could one day.

A/N AND THERE YOU HAVE IT...THE END OF JAMES! I HAD CONSIDERED MANY DIFFERENT OUTCOMES FOR HIM, BUT THOUGHT THIS WAS THE BEST. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ADDS TO FAVORITES AND ALERTS, ALONG WITH THE REVIEWS. AND AS ALWAYS THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING OUT.

I ADDED ANOTHER STORY, IT'S A ONESHOT BETWEEN EDWARD AND BELLA CALLED "A NIGHT TO REMEMBER" GO OVER AND CHECK IT OUT!


	46. Chapter 46

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 45

(Edward)

I rolled over and noticed I wasn't alone in my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Bella laying there snoring softly. I didn't remember her coming to bed. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I laid there watching her. She looked so peaceful.

I was a little shocked and felt a lot of relief when I found out James was dead, but I couldn't help but wonder what Bella's reaction would be. He had been a huge part of her past, but now he was gone. I just hoped this would be a relief to Bella. I pressed my body up against hers.

The next thing I knew, the sun was streaming into the windows and Bella was sitting up on the bed, her knee was twitching nervously. I sat up and looked at her. "Honey, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I mean I should talk to you about it, but I don't know how to and I'm afraid it will come out all fucked up." It was bad, I knew it, she wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest. You are really scaring me right now. Please look at me."

"Edward, I said some things in front of your dad last night that he shouldn't have heard," She whispered.

"Like what?" I asked.

"This is going to come out wrong, so I need you to let me explain, before you interrupt."

"Bella, what did you say?" I asked.

"I got the chance to tell James off, I made your dad stay in there with me as I didn't want to be alone for obvious reasons. Anyway, as I was going off on him, I made the comment that I couldn't even trust my own boyfriend," She said in a whispered.

My heart broke hearing that and rejection washed over me. I sat there staring at her completely shocked, hurt, and confused. One day she loves me and the next she doesn't trust me. "So what is it Bella? You don't trust me? Why? What the fuck did I ever to do you to make you not trust me?" I yelled.

She flinched, but yelled back. "I knew I should have never said anything to you! I knew you would freak out! Just forget I ever said anything," She started walking towards the door, but I jumped in front of her and put my back against it.

"There is no way in hell you are leaving! You started this and you are going to finish it!" I yelled. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?" I was so angry at her. Fear crossed her face and she started looking around the room. I knew she was looking for a way out. "You aren't leaving until you explain this to me."

"Edward, you're scaring me," She started crying.

"Please talk to me. I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to talk to me. You run every time something happens, your first instinct is to run. Don't run from me, please talk to me. I love you Bella, but I just want to know why you don't trust me."

"I wasn't mad, I was going to explain myself, but you freaked out on me Edward!" She exclaimed.

"You shocked the shit out of me," I said defending myself.

"James started out telling me he loved me too and would do anything for me, that was in the beginning. Then one night he got me high, he had sex with me and allowed his friends to rape me. Some joined in and some watched, if I cried, they would only do it harder. I couldn't get away. Once that happened he changed."

I stood there, mouth hanging open. I wasn't sure how what she had been through could shock me anymore, but it did. That man allowed his friends to hurt her. "I'm not James."

"I know you're not, but he was there and promised me everything and told me he loved me. Don't you see Edward, you're too good to be true. I'm just waiting for something bad to happen," She cried.

"Then tell me how to help you, because I love you and don't ever want to hurt you, just tell me what you want," I said.

"I want the pain to stop! I want us to be together, I don't want to be scared. I want this baby to have a mother and father who are together and love each other. This baby needs to feel safe, the day my dad moved out, I stopped feeling safe. I don't want us to end up with other people and have this baby staring out the door crying for it's daddy to come back. I can't watch that happen I won't watch that happen. We have only been together a few months, what's going to happen Edward?"She was now sitting on my bed crying.

"God Bella, I am so sorry all of that happened to you. I couldn't begin to imagine not feeling safe." I walked over and sat down next to her, it hurt to think of a young Bella standing at the door crying for her daddy. "Peanut is not ever going to go through what you went through. I will assure you of that."

She looked at me. "What do you want for your future?"

"I want you and I to be together and be happy. I want you to be able to look back at everything that happened to you and see yourself as a survivor. I want us to raise peanut together."

Bella laid down on my bed and put her hands on her stomach. "You make it sound so easy."

I laid down on my side, using my elbow to prop me up. "This isn't going to be easy. Nothing about raising a baby at our age will be easy, but together, we can do it." I placed my hand on her stomach. "Peanut is going to be happy. I swear to it."

She put her hand next to mine. "Can you really believe that we are going to be responsible for a baby? Maybe I can't do this, what if I do something that hurts the baby?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My old foster mother was there last night. She thought your dad was my newest 'fuck' and said she was shocked I would be allowed to raise a baby, since I was the whore of Seattle." She broke eye contact with me. "She's right in a way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have been with a lot of guys," She said blushing.

"How many by choice?" I asked her. I didn't care about the number of guys as much as I really wanted to know how many guys had taken advantage of her.

"I've been with 10 guys. Only 2 were by choice." She defiantly wasn't looking at me now and was hiding her face.

"Me and Jake right?" She nodded. "Bella, don't hide your face from me," I said. She looked at me sadly. "You did nothing wrong! Do you hear me?"

"Then why do I feel like such a whore?" She cried.

"Because they kept telling you that over and over again. They brainwashed you into believing that. I hope one day you will really hear me tell you how much I really do love you," I said wiping her tears away.

Bella slid over closer to me. "I'm sorry Edward. I don't mean to push you away," She whispered.

"You aren't pushing me away," I assured her. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be the three of us forever."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I called, my hand was still on her stomach.

My dad walked into the room. "You both know the rules, the door is supposed to be open."

"I know Carlisle, I'm sorry. We were just talking," Bella said trying to sit up. I helped her sit up.

"You mean more like fighting," Dad commented.

Bella groaned. "Even in a house this size, everything is heard."

"Come down stairs, we are having a family meeting and it involves everyone," Dad told us.

(Bella)

Edward helped me up off of the bed. I couldn't believe Carlisle walked in on us yet again, luckily nothing was going on. "Bella, you had a pretty rough night, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm alright. I got a couple hours of sleep and then I came in and fought with Edward," I sighed.

"Well you know Bella, talking things out takes time. Esme and I still don't always make it without a fight and we have been together for years. It takes practice and patience" He said patting my shoulder.

I nodded. "I've never been good at talking. I just run."

"You will get over that. Edward won't allow that to happen." Carlisle laughed.

By the time we got downstairs, everyone was sitting there in the living room. Alice and Rose smiled at me sympathetically. I smiled back, I just didn't want their sympathy. "Take a seat you two. We have an announcement to make," Esme said.

A/N- I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO BE POSTED. RL HAS BEEN VERY CRAZY LATELY! FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS, I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH TWO PRETTY SICK KIDS, WORK AND MY DAUGHTER'S 3 HOUR DANCE CLASSES, BALL GETTING READY TO START, AND WORK. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK, I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, THAT IS A PROMISE!

ONTO OTHER THINGS! THIS STORY IS VERY CLOSE TO 300 REVIEWS, AND I DEARLY APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM AND I TRY TO RESPOND TO THEM ALL AS WELL. AS SOON AS THIS STORY HITS 300 REVIEWS, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY, OTHERWISE, I WILL WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE REVIEWS ALONG WITH ADDS TO FAVORITES AND ALERTS! ALSO THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY, FOR HELPING ME OUT! YOU ARE AMAZING!


	47. Chapter 47

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 46

Edward and I sat down on the couch. "The last time we had a family meeting, we found out Bella was coming to live with us," Jasper said.

Carlisle was sitting next to Esme. "Yes that's right." He said smiling.

"Oh my God mom, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Emmett exclaimed.

"So what is this meeting about?" Alice asked ignoring Emmett.

"We are all going on a family vacation," Carlisle said.

"Oh my God! When? Where?" Alice asked bouncing up and down on Jasper's lap.

"We are going to the Cayman Islands, in two weeks," Esme said.

"Seriously son, where do you come up with this stuff?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was seeing you and mom sitting there smiling," Emmett replied.

"So far the only baby joining our family is Edward and Bella's baby," Esme said smiling at me. I blushed, it was still hard for me to just randomly talk about being pregnant.

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand. I slid over and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't show much a affection towards him in front of the family, but right now I seemed to need to feel him close to me. He glanced down and smiled at me, putting his arm around me. "I can't wait to get you in the sand, just you and me." I looked up and smiled at him. "Naked," He added smiling his sexy smile at me. I blushed big time over that, even though the thought was amazing.

Edward and I were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office. I was going in for my prenatal appointment, which wasn't supposed to be until the following week, but Carlisle and mom said it would make them feel better about taking me on a plane for that many hours, if I went to see the doctor first.

"Can you believe you are almost 15 weeks along?" Edward asked leaning over and touching my stomach. I hadn't gotten much bigger and you couldn't really tell I was pregnant unless I was naked or wearing a tighter shirt.

"It's going by so fast," I agreed.

"Are you any more excited about having the baby?"

"A little, I guess. I'm not looking forward to going to school in the fall," I told him.

"Emmett, Jasper and I will hurt anyone that tries to mess with you," He said smiling.

"Bella Swan," Angela called.

Edward and I walked towards her hand in hand. "You look like you are feeling pretty good," Angela commented.

"Yeah, I still get queasy once in awhile, but nothing like before," I replied.

She did a urine sample and then my blood pressure. "Angela, do you think you could skip the weight part?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Bella, we need to get it," She said smiling.

I looked at Edward. "Please don't look," I asked.

"Oh, Bella, come on," He said.

"Edward, Bella asked you not to look. Do I need to put you in a straight jacket?" Angela asked him. I couldn't hold back my fit of giggles.

"Fine," He sighed, turning to where he couldn't look.

Angela weighed me. "You probably don't want to know this, but you have gained weight and are looking great."

"Thanks," I muttered.

We followed her back into a room. Edward wasn't looking at me. "Your doctor will be in shortly, I just wanted to check on you to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing ok. The guy that raped me was killed in a car accident a couple weeks ago," I told her.

"Wow, how did that make you feel?" She asked.

"Relieved," I sighed. "I guess, it's a part of my old life that is gone and wont ever haunt me and I can go on with my life and be happy with Edward."

"I'm happy for you both. Bella, here is my phone number. If you ever want to talk, don't hesitate to call me," Angela said handing me a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you. I just might," I told her.

"Maybe you two could double date with my husband and I," She said.

I looked over at Edward. "I think we might be able to work something out." Edward agreed.

Edward was really quiet after Angela left. "What's up?" I asked.

"Why did you make me turn away?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you seeing how fat I get," I told him.

"Are you for real?" He asked shocked.

"What?"

"Bella, you are beautiful, I don't care how much weight you gain. Seriously," He said.

"Maybe someday I will believe it," I sighed.

He shook his head and kissed me. "Just wait until I can get you alone. You will be all mine. I plan on ravishing your body and then you will know how truly beautiful you are to me."

My jaw dropped at the way he spoke to me. "You can't talk to me like that and not be able to give me anything right now," I scolded him.

He stuck his lip out and pretended to pout. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I forgive you," I leaned over and kissed him.

Dr. Smith walked into the room. "Hey, you two, how are you doing this morning?" She asked.

"We're doing pretty good," Edward replied.

"Are you still experiencing morning sickness or have you had any cramps lately?" Dr. Smith asked me.

"I'm still queasy once in awhile, but feeling pretty good," I told her.

"That's good. Have a seat on the exam table and we will check the heartbeat."

"When can we find out the sex of the baby?" Edward asked.

"Well, you are almost at 15 weeks, we can schedule an ultrasound in 3 weeks and see if we can find out," Dr. Smith said.

"You can tell that early?" I asked totally shocked.

"If the baby will show us, then yes," Dr. Smith said.

I laid back and pulled my shirt up. Edward came over and held my hand as our baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Everything sounds great," Dr. Smith told us.

We stayed and talked to her for a few more minutes. She assured us that it would be fine for me to fly and not to worry about anything. I scheduled my ultrasound and we headed home.

"What are the plans for this afternoon?" I asked.

"I'm not sure about my plans, but you my dear have plans with mom and our sisters. You are going shopping," He said smiling.

"Fuck that!" I groaned. Edward stifled a laugh. "I hate shopping. It's evil, it's a form of torture and your sisters get off on this form of torture."

"I agree and I think they get off even more knowing how bad you hate it," He laughed.

(Esme)

I heard the door open and went to find out how my grandchild was doing. "How did it go?" I asked.

"Everything is good, I'm good to go on vacation. Oh and I have an ultrasound in 3 weeks. You probably wouldn't be interested in going or finding out the sex of the baby would you?" Bella asked smiling.

"Are you serious? Yes, I want to know what my grandchild is going to be!" I exclaimed.

"We figured you and dad could go back with us and everyone could sit in the waiting room," Edward said.

"We will be there," I said hugging Bella.

I had noticed a huge change in her after James died. She was relaxed and really seemed happier. She said she was still having nightmares, but she hadn't screamed out in quite a while. I had even heard her and Edward talking about the baby and their future. Carlisle and I agreed to give them the first few months to think about it and talk it over, then we would all sit down and talk it out.

"So Esme, do you want a grandson or a granddaughter?" Bella asked.

"I haven't thought about. Have you guys?" I asked them.

"I guess I'm not sure either way," Bella said.

"Edward, your dad needs you and your brothers this afternoon and Bella, you are coming with me, Rose and Alice," I told her.

Her and Edward glanced at each other and laughed. They seemed to have a private joke between the two of them. "What?" I asked.

"Well Bella is convinced that you and our sisters get off on torturing her with shopping," Edward said.

"I don't, but I know the girls do," I laughed.

Once I had managed to drag Bella away from Edward, the four of us headed to the mall. Bella had fallen asleep listening to the girls go on and on about what they were going to do and what they were going to buy. "Mom, she isn't one of us, is she?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, she will never like shopping like the two of you."

"That's sad," Alice said.

"No it's not Alice. She's had a different life." I explained.

I noticed while we were looking at clothes, Bella was hanging back. "Bella, you need clothes too," I said softly.

"I don't know what to get," She said.

"Ok, well lets look. You should get some shorts and tops. Oh and a bathing suit."

"Oh no! I'm not getting a bathing suit," She argued.

"Come on, lets at least look at them," I encouraged.

I lead Bella over to a some other bathing suits. "Please don't make me do this," She begged.

"Belle, you have a beautiful body. It's ok to show it off a bit." She let out a big sigh and rolled her eyes, but did stop arguing.

We skimmed the racks for a few minutes quietly. I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't enjoying it, but I could tell that over the last few weeks, she had really been working on her attitude. "Esme, do I get the size I wear now, or a bigger one?" She asked.

I thought momentarily. I wasn't really sure. I hadn't seen her stomach since she first noticed the small baby bump. I knew she wasn't big yet, but she was starting to wear shirts that were a little bit bigger. "Um, get the size you are now and try it on."

"You are really making me do this aren't you?" She asked.

"Absolutely," I said smiling.

She grabbed a couple different styles of bathing suits and went into the dressing room. I sat down and waited for her. After a couple minutes, she peeked her head out of the door. "Esme, I'm trying to be nice. Please."

"Come on," I said standing up.

She came out, but wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Bella, what's the matter?" She just looked sad. Her stomach was a little bit more defined than it was the last time I saw it.

"I'm too young to be a mom." It came out as a whispered.

"Oh Bella," I sighed hugging her tightly.

"Esme, I can't do it. I don't want people staring at me and giving me dirty looks, not to mention the name calling. A girl in my school back in Seattle got pregnant and the kids were mean to her."

"Listen to me Bella, you are a strong and beautiful young woman. You are going to be ok. Kids are going to find something to be mean about, whether it's you being pregnant, or you just being you. You are going to walk through the halls with your head held high and you are going to allow your family to hold you when you hurt the most."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Thanks Esme," She whispered hugging me tightly. No matter how much she seemed to have it together, the effects from the years of abuse, still came out every once in awhile.

"Now, you have one more to try on, go do that," I told her.

She seemed more at ease and comfortable with the last choice until Alice and Rose came over. "Oh my God! Bella, you look so cute! Look at your stomach!" Alice squealed. I cringed at my daughter's enthusiasm. Bella glanced at me, then walked back into the dressing room. I heard the door lock behind her.

"What did I say?" Alice asked.

"She is struggling with how she looks," I told her.

(Alice)

I knocked lightly on her door. I heard the latch unlock and the door opened. I walked in to the room and found Bella already dressed. "Bella, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't. I just look awful," She said.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

She pulled her shirt up. "Look at my stomach!"

"Bella, you're going to gain weight. I don't think you have much choice in that."

"I know that, I just don't want people staring at me. All of my life people have talked about me and now it's just going to get worse."

I placed my hands on her stomach. "Hey little one. I'm your Aunt Alice. I can't wait to meet. I'm going to spoil you rotten," I cooed. I looked up at Bella. "When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"In 3 weeks," I replied.

"You're keeping the baby right?" I asked.

"I am," She whispered.

"Good, we can decorate the baby's room and buy cute clothes and everything. It will be so much fun!"

"I'd like that. Thank you," She said.

Shopping with Bella, was a challenge, but I tried to give her some space and not push her too far. Mom stayed close by her side reminding her to breathe if she thought Bella was getting tense. Bella would never be Rose or me and I had to get used to that. Rose seemed to figure that out from the beginning and I was slightly jealous of their relationship. They bonded right away almost, while I hadn't seemed to get any closer. I hated it.

By the end of the shopping trip, she seemed to relax and even laughed some. She allowed Rose and I to pick out some clothes and I was even able to talk her into getting a couple sun dresses that made her stomach look a little bigger. She ended up getting, shorts, tops, bathing suit and the sun dresses along with a couple dressier outfits for the trip.

(Edward)

I heard them pull up, so I went to sit on Bella's bed and wait for her. She smiled when she came in carrying all of her bags. "Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did, minus the one minor melt down," She said.

"Bella love, what happened?" I asked.

She set her bags down and pulled out a two piece bathing suit. It wasn't as skimpy as Rose and Alice usually got, but I really liked it and I knew mom and dad would allow it. There were times when dad would see what my sisters got and he would take them to the mall himself to have them returned. He always made sure the girls covered themselves up.

"This is what happened!"

"That, huh? It's kinda small to cause a melt down. Why don't you try it on for me and I will see how bad it is," I suggested smiling at her. I knew she couldn't resist my smile.

She changed quickly and turned to look at me. "Oh my God, you look sexy." I couldn't resist, she looked hot. I had to work hard to regain my composure.

She grabbed a dress out of the bag and slipped it on. "Alice liked this. She said it made my stomach look really cute" Bella said.

"I think I like it too," I said leaning down and kissing her neck.

"You're just saying that," She said shyly.

"Oh, am I?" I pulled her tightly against me. "Feel that? Am I really just saying that?" I asked rubbing my erection against her.

"Mmm," She moaned wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"Incredible, sexy, goddess, angel, God Bella, I could go on and on." I kissed her on the lips. "Now, why don't you show me what you got?" I suggested.

"Alright," She sighed.

I watched as she laid everything out on her bed. "When we get there, I have something planned for us."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"You will just have to wait and see." I put my hand on her stomach. "I do know that you will enjoy it."

A/N- AS PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE IMMEDIATELY AS SOON AS I GOT TO 300 REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE TOTALLY AMAZING AND I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW, OR ADD TO ALERTS OR FAVORITES! THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING ME AND KEEPING IN CONTACT!


	48. Chapter 48

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 47

Mom and had called Victoria to tell her about the trip and ask to make sure it was ok to take Bella. Of course Victoria didn't hesitate to say yes. She offered to let us spend the night at her house so we didn't have a four hour drive and then a long plane ride. Mom readily accepted.

My brothers and I helped dad load up one of our SUVs with luggage. We would be taking two of them with us. Leaving one at the airport and one at Victoria's.

Bella and I rode with Emmett and Rose. While Alice and Jasper rode with mom and dad. Bella was really quiet. She leaned against me, with her hand resting on her stomach, staring out the window.

Rose looked at Bella. "Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to go to Seattle, too many memories and none of them good," She whispered.

"Are we close to where you lived?" Emmett asked.

"No," She whispered. "Across town, thirty minutes away. I just hate everything about this place."

"Bella, we're right here with you," I said.

"I know and I appreciate it," She whispered.

Victoria was waiting outside of us when we pulled up. I got out of the car and helped Bella out.

"Bella, it's so good to see you!" Victoria cried running over to Bella and hugging her. She held Bella out at arms length. "You look so cute. How far along are you now?"

"Fifteen weeks. In three weeks we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Victoria put her hand on Bella's stomach. "You look great, Bella, really. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Bella replied softly.

We got what we needed out of the car and headed into Victoria's house. "I know it's not big and there aren't a lot of rooms, so I will let Esme and Carlisle give out sleeping arrangements," She said.

"Do you think Bella and I could sleep together?" I asked.

My parents looked at me like I was crazy, but thought about it. "Alice and Rose, Bella and Edward in one bedroom. Emmett and Jasper in the living room," Mom said.

"Edward, that door stays open, is that understood?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir," Bella said responding before I could.

Everyone stopped at looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Bella, do you have a fever?" Victoria asked.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "These people have seen me almost at my worst and have been there through me sneaking off so I could be with James, a hang over, horrible attitude, my nightmares and now this pregnancy. They are my family and I want to respect them," Bella said.

(Victoria)

From the moment Bella got out of the car, to the conversation she had in the kitchen, I noticed how much she had changed and for the better. Edward stood by her side and I could see that he really did love and care about her. The sparkle in her eyes had totally replaced the sadness and anger. She even looked healthier and I could tell she was taking care of herself.

I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to her alone, but it was almost ten and she was still nestled in his arms. It was getting late and Carlisle told everyone it was time to start getting ready for bed. I had never seen six teenagers show such respect to their parents the way these did. It was amazing, my job would be so much easier if all of my parents were like The Cullen's.

"Bella, Edward, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked. They followed me into my room and we all sat down on my bed.

"I was going to talk to Bella alone, but I will talk to both of you," I said.

"Oh, do you want me to leave? I'm not trying to keep her attached to me," Edward said.

"No, you're fine," I said. I looked to Bella. "I haven't talked to you much lately. How are you feeling about having a baby?"

"Scared, terrified, a little excited, but mostly terrified," She replied.

"You're getting excited?" Edward asked sounding shocked.

"A little, but mostly knowing I have so much support helps a lot and for once it seems like people are fighting to keep me from failing."

"No one has ever wanted you to fail. You said yourself before us, you and Jake and Victoria. Besides, mom and dad have said that failing isn't an option for either of us."

"Have you both talked about your future plans?" I asked.

"Well, we have to finish school and they want us both to go to college, but that's a little ways off. When we get back from vacation, I will get a part time job and we have meetings every so often with Esme and Carlisle, where we just sit down and talk about everything."

"How are you dealing with all of this Edward?"

"It's scary to think that in just a few very short months, Bella and I will be responsible to a baby, our baby. Right now it's a peanut with arms and legs, but soon it will be a baby. I just hope we can raise our baby to feel safe and loved, I know what Bella has said about her childhood and I want better for our baby."

Tears fell down Bella's cheeks as she leaned back against my headboard rubbing her stomach. I leaned over and put my hand on her stomach. "Have you felt any movement yet?"

"No not yet," She replied.

"You know, this is going to be a beautiful baby," I told them.

"I just hope the baby is Edward's," She said tearfully.

"Honey, this baby is mine. I don't care if it carries my bloodline or not. None of us carry Carlisle and Esme's and it doesn't matter to anyone, this will be no different." He took her in his arms. "This baby will know he or she is loved more than anything in this world."

She snuggled in closer to him and yawned. It didn't take long in that position for Bella to fall asleep.

"She still struggles, doesn't she?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I think she's waiting on me or anyone of my family to walk out on her. I know she has a lot of fear of that especially if this baby isn't mine. She doesn't trust me that much. She seems to trust me enough to allow me to hold her to keep the dreams away, but then there are other times the trust seems to be completely gone."

"That has to be kind of hard," I stated.

"It is. Right after James died, she opened up to my dad about everything. He encouraged her to talk to me, she did and it lead to a huge fight. We talked it out, but there is a lot to work through." I kissed her head. "It's hard to hear how many guys she has been with. Well, more how many forced themselves on her as opposed to how many she wanted to be with. It makes me sick, but I don't love her any less. Victoria, I love her and this baby more than anything."

"Then Edward, you need to take care of her. Some how you are going to have to prove it, because she deserves to be happy."

We spent quite awhile talking about different things. I could tell the family really felt connected with her and I saw a close connection with her and Edward. I wish they were both older. It was going to be a long road for both of them, but with the strong support system they each had, their chances were great. I knew it scared Bella to have a baby and I knew she didn't think she could protect it, but knowing Bella, there was such a wonderful side to her that not many saw and it was a caring side. Deep down I knew this baby would be loved and be safe with her.

Once Edward fell asleep, I covered them both up and made myself a place on the floor. I knew I could have taken a different bed, but I didn't want to leave them without adult supervision.

(Bella)

I woke up the next morning in Victoria's room alone. I got up and went into the kitchen, where I could hear everyone talking. "Morning Bella," Carlisle said smiling.

"Morning," I yawned.

Edward had been talking to Victoria, but stopped when he saw me. He fixed me a plate of waffles and fruit. "Did you sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you," I said sitting down at the table.

He leaned down and kissed me, then rubbed my stomach. "Morning peanut," He said. I put my hand over his and smiled at him.

"You two are gross," Jasper complained.

"Aw, did I not give you your morning smooch?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued eating. Once we were ready, we headed to the car. Victoria came up and hugged me. "Take care of peanut and have a good time." I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Victoria, for everything you have done for me," I said tearing up.

"Are you crying?" She asked in astonishment. "You don't ever cry!"

"Shut up. It's the hormones," I laughed.

She leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Edward is a great guy. Don't fuck this up. He is seriously one in a million."

I looked over at Edward and smiled at him. He was amazing. He looked over at me and caught me staring at him and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. It was almost stupid, like what you hear about on TV or read about. He came over and kissed me. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded stupidly and got into the SUV.

I was fine going through security and walking through the airport. However when we boarded the plane, my fear of heights kicked in. I sat on an aisle seat with Edward next to me and Esme across the aisle. Carlisle was on the other side of her. Rose and Emmett sat in front of us, while Alice and Jasper were in front of Esme and Carlisle.

When the plane started moving, I closed my eyes and squeezed Edward's hand. "You nervous?" He asked me.

"I've never flown before and I'm terrified of heights," I whimpered.

"Slide over as much as you can," He said smiling. I slid over and much as the seat would allow and felt him put his arms around me. ""You're shaking," He whispered.

"I'm nervous," I told him.

The flight was outrageously long and as my luck would have it, the baby seemed to be near my bladder, because I had to pee every thirty minutes. I never knew something so small could make me so uncomfortable. I stayed as close to Edward as I could through most of the flight and slept as much as I could.

When the plane landed, Edward had to hold me back to keep me from running. I hated enclosed places. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got our luggage, while Carlisle went to get the rental car. Alice and Rose were standing near a window bouncing with excitement.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked coming over to me.

"Really tired and I'm fighting the urge to vomit," I replied.

"When we get to the Villa, you can rest. It will be a calm night. We can swim, rest, or just go for a walk."

"Sleep sounds good," I said yawning. "I hate being so tired all the time."

"Bella, planes make everyone tired and you have the added pregnancy. If you sleep good tonight, by tomorrow morning, you will feel amazing," She said smiling.

"Thanks Esme," I sighed.

She reached over and patted my stomach. I was still adjusting to people around me touching my stomach. It didn't bother me much with Edward and Esme, but the others still kind of freaked me out.

We were finally able to go and I climbed in next to Edward and leaned into his waiting arms. "Just sleep love. I will carry you in," He whispered.

"This feels wonderful," I sighed inhaling his scent.

The next time I woke up, it was getting dark outside and the place was quiet. I walked into the kitchen and caught Esme and Carlisle in a very compromising position. "Oops sorry Bella," Esme said blushing as Carlisle set her back down on the floor.

"I'll give you guys a minute," I said turning and running from the kitchen. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was bad. In fact, I was pretty sure I would never recover.

I couldn't see much out the window as the sun had gone down. Suddenly, I started feeling sick. I wasn't sure where to go. I covered my mouth and quickly headed towards the kitchen. Luckily Carlisle was coming into the living room. "Bella?" He asked. I couldn't respond, I knew if I moved my hand, I would be sorry. "Right this way," He said leading me to the bathroom.

Carlisle held my hair while I threw up. It was humiliating to say the least. "Here's some water," Esme said handing me a bottle.

"Thank you," I groaned.

"When you are ready, there is some food in the kitchen," Esme said.

"I don't think I can eat," I said gagging again.

"Bella, you need to try to eat something. It will help settle your stomach," Carlisle said.

"Can I take a shower first?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll go get your pajamas if you would like," Esme offered.

"Thanks," I said as Carlisle helped me up.

I was alone in the bathroom and started the water. I stripped my clothes off and got into the water. It felt awesome. "Bella, I brought you the shampoo too if you would like, along with your pajamas."

"Esme," I said softly.

"Yes Bella."

"I'm sorry I walked in on you two," I whispered.

"While it's embarrassing, we will all get over it. It's happened before to us. Most often, it's Emmett that it happens to. He doesn't understand what a closed door means."

"That figures," I laughed.

"It's ok Bella really. Someday when your son or daughter is older they will probably walk in on you and Edward."

"Just wonderful! Makes me want to be a mo...mo...parent all that much more."

Esme laughed. "I'll leave you alone to shower."

When I was finished, I dried off and got dressed into my p.j.s and went back into the living room. "Carlisle and I were going to head down to the beach, we want you to come with us," Esme said.

"I'm in pajamas," I said.

"That's fine," Esme told me.

We walked out the back door. Carlisle and Esme put their arms around me. "We are so glad you came to live with us."

"I'm glad you let me stay," I replied.

It was still hard to believe that I could trust Esme and Carlisle. When I first moved in, every time Carlisle would come near me or even talk to me I would jump. For a long time I wouldn't be alone in a room with him. I even had dreams that it was him raping me. I never told anyone that though. Now, I was walking between them with their arms around me and I felt safe.

"Um, Victoria asked if I've felt the baby move yet. I haven't, does that mean some things wrong?" I asked.

"No Bella, the baby is still very small. It could be another month or so before you feel movement on the outside. Some women feel it on the inside around 16 to 17 weeks, and describe it as bubbles or butterflies," Carlisle explained.

"Have you thought about what you want?" Esme asked me.

"Not really. Edward and I have joked about it, but I don't know really," I said. "It seems like it's still so far away, but it's really not. It's really only 25 weeks away and we don't even have a name picked out."

"After you find out the sex of the baby, that should make it some what easier," Esme said.

"I haven't thought about any of it. I know I have to, but it get to be too much."

"Then you need to sit down with Edward and talk. One night go for a walk and just talk everything out," Carlisle said.

"You make it sound so easy," I told him.

I leaned my head on Carlisle, it felt nice to have a dad. He put his arm around me tightly. "You've said you are scared, but Bella, what scares you the most?"

"Everything. From getting fat to all the pain of having a baby and raising it." I stopped for a minute to allow the sea breeze to blow across my face. "I don't want to be in the delivery room alone."

"That will not happen," Carlisle said.

"Will Edward be there?" I asked.

"He'd better be. You two made an adult decision to have sex and parent this child together. It's in his best interest to be there," Esme said.

"And if you want more than just Edward in there, you can usually have two or more, just depends on the doctors," Carlisle explained.

We walked a bit further and found the rest of the family. Edward pulled me from Esme and Carlisle and kissed me softly. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes. I also had a nice talk with Esme and Carlisle."

"What was it about?" He asked.

"We'll talk. It wasn't a big deal. I promise, but right now for tonight lets just be us and not talk about serious stuff," I suggested.

"Bella, you're scaring me."

"I'm sure I am, because you are thinking the worst, but this time it's not." I put his hands on my stomach. "I promise," I told him again.

"I love you Bella," He whispered.

"I love you to and I will tell you one thing. Having you here, with your hands on my stomach, makes me feel safe and it makes me think that everything will be ok." I reached up and wiped a tear away from my face.

We all headed back to the villa a bit later and sat around the living room for a family meeting. "We need to talk about the rules," Carlisle said.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"Yes son. The rules are going to be the same as they are at home. Emmett and Rose, your curfew is 12:30. Alice and Jasper, yours is 12:00. Edward and Bella, yours is 11:30." Carlisle explained.

"Dad, I'm 18!" Emmett complained.

"And we understand that, but you do not need to be out on the streets here at all hours of the night," Esme said.

"You really don't trust us do you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes we do, but under our roof, you follow our rules," Carlisle stated firmly.

"Yes sir," He sighed.

"Now, is anyone else going to argue?" Esme asked.

"I just have a question. If I go out with Emmett and Rose, what time do I have to be in?" I asked.

"The same time they do. If you are all together in a group, you come in with the oldest's curfew," Carlisle said.

"Sweet!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Alice asked.

"Here is the deal. We all know you guys are going to have sex, we aren't stupid. However, the rules from home apply here or at least we would like them to. There are three twin beds in each room. We are going to allow you to chose where everyone sleeps," Esme said. It was really hard to argue with that.

(Carlisle)

After our meeting, Esme went to get a shower. I sat with my sons and daughters talking to them. Sure they gave me hell, but I did love them.

Soon they all headed off to figure out the sleeping arrangements. I told them I would be back to check on them a bit later. I peaked in at Esme, she was already lying down. I showered quickly, dressed and went to check on the kids.

I don't know why I was shocked, but I was. The door was wide open and the lights were on. Yet, they were all sleeping in the one room, so they could sleep together. "Good night monsters." I joked shutting off the lights.

"Night dad," Rose called. "We love you."

"I love you all too," I said back.

I started to turn around I was proud of all of my kids, but zeroed in on Edward. The decision to adopt was an easy one. Even though we hadn't discussed having children yet, the minute I saw Edward, I knew he belonged with us. He had been severally beaten and abandoned in the hospital alone at 4 years old.

(Flash back)

_I was about done with my ER rotation. I hated the ER and wanted was excited to do my surgical one. That was where I really wanted to be. I was heading out the door with my stuff, when a car pulled up, a little boy was pushed out and the car sped off. He had bruises all over his face and was filthy. I ran over to him and scooped him up. "N-no h-h-hurt m-m-me." He stuttered badly._

_ "It's ok buddy, I'm going to help you," I said._

_ A nurse helped me clean him up and check his bruises. He never cried, but I could tell he didn't want us touching him. "What is your name son?" I asked him._

_ He looked up at me. "E-e-edward."_

_ "How old are you?" The nurse asked. He held up four fingers. _

_ I sat with him while she called DSS and then went to call Esme to tell her that I had to work later than expected She was sad, but understood._

_ Once he had calmed down and was eating, I ran to the gift shop and bought him a teddy bear. When I got back up to him, he was on his side facing the door. I placed the bear next to him and watched him take it slowly. "N-never ha-had o-one." _

_ I was horrified. How could a little boy never have a bear. "Well, today is your lucky day. He is all yours." I said sitting down in a chair next to his bed. Sometime in the night, he crawled into my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck, before drifting off to sleep. How anyone could hurt this small child was beyond me. I held him close to me, knowing that the next day he would be placed into foster care._

_ The next day I gave the social worker my name and number and asked them to keep me posted. They promised they would. _

_ I cried all the way home about that poor abused little boy. I got home to find Esme also crying. She of course thought I was cheating on her. I sat down and told her about Edward. In that 5 minutes I was back on the phone with DSS telling them that we would take him in._

_ The following months were hard. Jumping through hoops were hell. We went through classes and had several home visits with DSS and Edward would spend some nights with us. Esme fell in love with him immediately. But it was still one step forward and three steps back. _

_ One morning I was sitting at the hospital in my office. The door opened at Esme flitted in, tear stained face, but a small smile. There was something in her hands. "What's going on?" I asked. _

_ She handed me the cigar. It was blue with "it's a boy" written on it. I was confused. "What's going on honey?"_

_ "His parents, they found them, they don't want him and signed him over. He's ours Carlisle. He's ours. Our son!" She cried. _

_ I hugged my wife. We had a son. "We need to go down to sign papers," Esme told me. I quickly found a replacement for my shift and left. _

_ Once all the paper work was signed, a woman brought him in. He was wearing a backpack and carrying the teddy bear. "Are you my mommy and daddy now?" He asked softly. On the weekend visits, we would work on his speech and it was showing. _

_ I scooped him up in my arms and hugged him. "Yes buddy, you can come home with us," I told him. He reached over and hugged Esme._

(End Flash back)

I laughed walking back to Esme and my room. That teddy bear was still sitting on his dresser at home. He named it Lucky. And while he doesn't remember the details of his adoption, or the abuse, he does remember the night I got him the bear.

Esme was on her stomach snoring softly. I pulled the sheet back and realized she was naked. I quickly ran back and locked the door. You couldn't be too careful even with teenagers. I climbed into bed carefully and shifted to where I was hovering over her. She was beautiful. I gently brushed her hair off of her shoulders and kissed her neck, then ever so slowly, I placed feathery light kisses down her back and between her shoulder blades. She never stirred.

Supporting my body weight on one arm and with my other hand, I ran my hand down her back and between her legs. That earned me a slight moan. "Carlisle," She whispered sleepily.

"Yes dear," I smirked helping her roll over.

"I might fall asleep," She yawned.

I kissed her lips, then moved down to her breast and took her nipple in my mouth. "Oh," She moaned arching her back. She brought her hands up to my hair, forcing my mouth to stay where it was.

I released her breast and laid down. "You're right. You're tired and it's late."

"Carlisle Cullen, get over here right now and finish what you have started!" She exclaimed pulling me back on top of her. She was small, but strong.

"Yes ma'am." I laughed. My clothes were quickly removed and I climbed in between her legs. I leaned down and kissed her. Our tongues battling for dominance. I broke the kiss and went back to her breast. I took her hardened nipple in my mouth, pinching and rubbing the other one. I hadn't even started and she was already writhing on the bed, moaning and panting.

"Carlisle, I'm close. Please." She panted gripping my shoulders.

"Ok baby." I thrust into her. "You're so warm," I sighed. I stilled my movements and put my head down against her, taking in the filling of being inside of her. It was sweet torture.

"Please move Carlisle," She whimpered wrapping her arms and legs around me tightly.

Our bodies rocked slowly together. We were both sweating and moaning. "Carlisle, I'm close." She whimpered. I was too. I thrust into her two more times, then reached down and pinched her clit as I thrust into her one final time.

"Ah God! Carlisle!" She screamed. Her release was so strong, she arched her back and came right up off the bed.

We laid together trying to regain her breathing. I pulled her against me and held her tightly as we fell asleep.

(Rose)

I curled up next to Emmett. "Do you have enough room?" He asked.

"Yes," I sighed curling into him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "I love you Rosalie." I hated the name Rosalie and preferred Rose, but hearing him say it made me feel sexy.

I giggled at the snores around me. I could hear four different noises coming around the room. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"It's just funny to hear all the snores. Everyone but us is asleep," I told him.

"Including Ms. Mamma over there. Look at them." He said.

Bella had her back up against Edward's chest and his arm was around her resting on her stomach, he had pulled her shirt up to touch her bare stomach. "They are too sweet. I get a cavity looking at them," I giggled.

"Do you want a baby?" He whispered in my ear.

"Not right now. In a couple of years maybe. What about you?"

"Yes, I want a baby with you, if you told me you were pregnant right now, I would be the happiest man on earth, but I will wait until you are ready."

"I know I have told you this before, but thank you so much for sticking by me. I know I wasn't the nicest to you and did try to push you away. I love you so much," I whispered.

Emmett leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss was soft, but I could feel the passion behind and it went through me like wild fire. I ran my hands up and down his chest. His hands were in my hair and I could feel his erection pressing against me. "God Emmett," I groaned pressing myself firmly to him.

He moved his hand up under my pajama top massaging my breast. I moved my hands up into his hair, securing his face to mine. He broke the kiss and sighed. "I wish we could do it."

"I know, but this is pretty damn good too," I whispered.

(Alice)

Sometime in the night I was awaken by the sound of a big thud. I sat straight up to see Rose getting up off the floor. "Emmett! Wake up right this minute!" She yelled shaking him.

"Hm, you really want to have sex right now?" He asked groggily.

"Do I want to have sex with you? Are you fucking crazy! You just pushed me out of the bed!" She screamed.

By this point everyone in the room was awake. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing at the crazed look on Rose's face and the totally confused look on Emmett's. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" Rose yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny," I said innocently.

"Would you like Jasper to push you out of bed?" She asked.

"No, why do you think I'm sleeping against the wall," I laughed.

"Dammit Alice, it's not funny. It hurt," She whined.

"Aw Rose, I'm sorry., He said trying to hug her.

She picked up her pillow and hit him in the head with it. "Come on, don't hit him. It was an accident," Jasper said trying to calm her down.

She turned and glared at Jasper, then hit him over the head. "Do you like it?" She asked him.

I looked over to see Bella get out of bed and grab her pillow. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm tired and I'm going to get some sleep so I'm not sick all morning." With that she grabbed the blanket off of Edward and stormed out.

"What in the hell is going on in here and why is Bella on the couch?" Dad asked.

"Emmett pushed me out of bed!" Rose whined.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Ok, I want everyone back in bed right now. I'm going to tell Bella that she isn't allowed to sleep on the couch." He headed for the door, stopped and turned around. "GO TO BED!" He yelled, but it came out as him trying to hide laughter.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES OR ALERTS. ARE ARE ALL AMAZING. SPECIAL THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY, FOR EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE!


	49. Chapter 49

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 48

(Edward)

Bella was still asleep when I woke up the next morning. Dad had come in after hearing the yelling. He made everyone including Bella come back to bed. Now, everyone was still asleep. I carefully slipped out of bed not wanting to wake Bella up, she needed her sleep.

I was surprised to see my dad in the kitchen already drinking his coffee. Even on vacation, he seemed to keep doctor's hours. "Morning dad," I said walking over to the cabinets.

"Morning Edward. Did you all finally get some sleep?"

"God! I thought there was going to be a huge fight in there last night. With Emmett and Jasper getting hit by pillows, and Bella going to sleep on the couch, not to mention all the giggling coming from Alice." I was fighting laughter myself talking about it.

"When I went in there to check on you and saw how you all were planning on sleeping, I knew it wouldn't work. However, I will not say anything, because I know those two will not listen to me and they will continue trying to sleep together even if it's in the twin bed," Dad chuckled.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down across from him. "Are things ok with Bella? She said she had a long talk with you and mom last night."

Dad sighed. I hated it when he did that. "She's just fine Edward. She did get a little sick last night."

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Edward, when she got up, she came into the kitchen. She found your mom and I, well, we were just kissing, but to her it might have looked like more," Dad explained.

"Oh God Dad! Don't you know what a bed room is used for?"

"Edward Cullen! I am the parent and you are not! Anyway, after she was feeling better, we all went for a walk. She told us that she had some fears. Your mom and I told her they were normal fears and she will discuss those fears with you later on," He said.

"I just always keep wondering when her fears will stop." I sighed. "Do we have things planned out, or are we just taking our vacation as it comes?" I asked dad.

"Your mom and I know that you will each want a date night, as do we. Your mom is also planning on taking each of the girls out for an afternoon alone, but one at a time. She is wanting to get to know Bella a little and thinks this is the best way to do it. We also want some family time, however there is no real time frame."

"Ok," I said softly.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" Dad asked.

"Yes dad, I've been thinking and it needs to be done."

"Alright son," He sighed.

"Morning," Bella said coming into the kitchen.

"Morning. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked starting to get up.

"Edward, just sit down. I'm just going to get some juice to see if it will help settle my stomach."

"Not feeling well?" Dad asked her.

"Not really. I haven't thrown up yet, but not sure if I can help it," She sighed.

"Well, when we had them stock the kitchen, we made sure they had crackers and sprite," Dad told her.

She grabbed the apple juice and sprite. "Thanks," She said. I watched as she mixed the two together and took a sip.

"That can't taste good," I commented as she sat down.

"Usually it wouldn't, but when I saw it, I couldn't resist it. It's so good." She took a few sips and put her head down on the table. "I thought the morning sickness was going away."

"It will in time. Keep drinking that stuff, if might actually help," Dad said.

"The bubbles help my stomach," She said.

I reached over and rubbed her back. "Do you want some crackers?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go try to take a bath," She said getting up.

I let out a sigh. I wasn't sure what to do with Bella when she wasn't feeling well. "What's up with the whole mixing drinks together?" I asked dad.

"Looks to me like she is starting to get cravings as well as still suffering from morning sickness."

"That doesn't sound like a good combination," I said.

"It's not. The trick will be for her to find something that won't make her vomit."

"That sounds wonderful!" I said sarcastically.

"You need to go check on her now," Dad said getting up.

I walked to the bathroom closest to where we were sleeping and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," She called weakly.

She was crouched over the toilet. "Oh Bella honey, I'm right here," I said taking her hand in mine.

"I just wanted to take a bath." She gagged, tears were falling down her cheeks.

I started the water in the tub for her and adjusted the temperature for her. She flushed the toilet and I helped her stand up. I could tell she was a little bit weak. "Get in with me," She whispered.

"Gladly," I said helping her undress.

"Don't get any ideas," She giggled softly.

"Don't worry. Everyone is here and will be up soon. I'm also sure dad will be checking on us fairly soon," I said locking the door.

We climbed into the tub and I pulled her against me and put my hands on her stomach. "Carlisle said I will start feeling the baby move soon."

"That will be awesome," I said kissing her neck.

"Edward, you will be in the delivery room right?" She asked softly.

"Um, I haven't really thought about it. Do you want me in there?" I asked.

"Yes," She said softly. "I'm really scared."

"Bella, what has you scared?" I asked.

"All the pain, the baby actually coming out. I mean seriously Edward, it's just sickening to think about."

"I will be there every step of the way, holding your hand and talking you through it. And as far as it being sickening, it's a natural thing, or at least that is what everyone says."

"Carlisle said last night that I could have you and up to two more people in there, maybe more depending on the doctor."

"Who do you want in there?" I asked her.

"I was thinking mom and dad too," She whispered.

"You really want mom and dad in there?" I asked her.

"Is that not ok with you? I mean you have some say too."

"No Bella, it's fine. I'm just surprised that's all," I told her.

"What surprises you?" She asked me.

"Well I guess I get mom, but dad being in there," I said.

"I want them to get to meet their grandchild first, before the rest of the family, including Jake and Victoria. Esme and Carlisle are the only grandparents this child will have. Besides, I lo...lo..." She stopped and seemed to get upset with herself. "They have been there with me when most people would have kicked me out. Foster parents tend to get rid of you if you get pregnant, but for some reason those two people in there love me."

"Here, sit up" I said.

"No, I'm comfortable."

"I want to wash your hair," I whispered kissing her neck.

"I've never had anyone do that for me."

"Well, I've never done if for anyone," I laughed.

She sat forward and allowed me to wash her hair.

(Bella)

Mom and dad were sitting in the living room, where they could see the bathroom door. I blushed knowing they thought we would do it with them right down the hall. "We were just talking I promise," I said all to quickly. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"Come sit down," Esme said.

Edward took my hand and lead me into the living room. I really didn't want a lecture from them. They knew obviously that I had sex with their son, so I was hoping we could all just get over it.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Better, but I did throw up," I said. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Honestly nothing happened in there. We were just talking," Edward said.

"We weren't going to say anything, we knew you sick and he was in there," Carlisle said.

I sighed loudly, in relief causing everyone to laugh. "Can I tell them?" Edward asked.

"I suppose you can. Go ahead," I said leaning back against the couch.

"Bella mentioned the delivery room. She wants you two in the room with us when the baby comes," Edward told them.

Esme looked at me tearfully. "Really Bella?"

I took a deep breath, I wasn't good at expressing my feelings. "I need the three of you in there. I really don't think I can do it with out you all." The end of it came out as a whisper.

Esme came over and hugged me tightly. "We will be there for you every step of the way," Esme said.

I hugged her back, I was over come with emotion. I wanted to badly to tell her that I loved her, but the words wouldn't come. Hell, I couldn't even call her mom and if made me angry with myself. Suddenly I couldn't contain my sobs.

(Esme)

Bella was in my arms sobbing. I couldn't figure out what was going on and by the looks on my son and husband's faces they didn't either. "I need you to leave, I want to talk to Bella alone," I told them.

Once we were alone, I pulled away from Bella and looked at her. "My dear sweet Bella, what is the matter?" I asked

She shrugged. "There is so much that I want to say, but I can't. It never comes out right," She cried.

"Bella, what is it that you want to say?" I asked softly.

"Why is it easy for me to tell Edward that I love him, but I can't tell adults that I love them? You all seem to just say it like it's nothing, why can't I?"

"Bella, when a young girl is molested and raped, it does causes mistrust among adults, but it also opens them up to being sexually active. It doesn't always make sense though. I'm not surprised you fell in love with Edward so easily in someways, because he showed you some attention, but in others ways it should have been harder for you to allow him so close and to trust him."

"I'm pretty fucked up aren't I?" She asked.

"No Bella, you've been hurt for over half of you life. The people who were supposed to protect you didn't," I said rubbing her back.

She leaned back against the couch. "I wonder if I will be able to tell my baby that I love it?"

"Bella, a bond between a mother and her child should be unbreakable. I know your mom failed you, but that doesn't mean that you will fail this child," I told her.

"Even though you have adopted all of them, was it unbreakable for you?" She asked.

After all of these months, she still separated herself from everyone. "Bella, from the moment we take in a child or teen, I love them. I can't describe the feeling, but it's there. Even the first time I saw you wearing all black as you followed Victoria up the porch, I wanted to run down and hug you. You looked so sad and I thought I could fix it with a hug. I loved you then and I love you now."

"I didn't make it easy on you, did I?" She laughed softly.

"No, but we refused to give up on you."

"I think in the beginning I was so used to getting kicked out of the different houses, I just figured I would fuck up and get moved right away. It was easier than trying to let people in. I always dreamed it would be me finally getting to live with Jake."

"We all knew what you were doing," I said laughing.

"I figured as much."

I put my hand on her stomach. "I was thinking after you find out the sex of the baby, maybe we could go look at paints and furniture. We could get some ideas, just the two of us.

"You've done so much already, Esme," She whispered.

"Bella, you are my daughter and this baby inside of you right now is my grandchild. It's my job as a soon to be grandma to spoil him or her rotten."

"Thank you Esme, I l-l-love y-y-you," She whispered. It was the first time she had ever told me she loved me. I knew it was hard for her, but I was proud of her. I was going to need to spend some alone time with Bella on this trip.

(Bella)

After breakfast Rose and I got into the pool, while Alice laid out in the sun. "She doesn't swim?" I asked Rose.

"Not much," She replied.

"Alice, get your ass into the pool!" I demanded.

"No, I look horrible as a prune," She replied.

"So you would rather look like a lobster than a prune?" I asked.

"Yep. Jasper likes lobsters, he says he will dip me in butter and lick me clean," She giggled.

"Oh God Alice, I'm so tired of being sick and throwing up and if you keep talking about this shit, I'm going to puke on you!" I yelled.

"Oh Bella, you're just jealous," She said.

"Oh honey, Edward is the best there is. The way he uses his tongue and his hands all over my body."

"Edward, she likes your tongue huh?" I heard Emmett ask. I turned to see all the guys standing by the pool. I was so embarrassed that tears had filled my eyes.

"Emmett, shut up now!" Edward warned.

"Sorry Bella." I couldn't even look up at him, as I was getting out of the pool, two arms snaked around me. I hadn't realized that Edward had gotten into the pool with me.

He turned me to where I could put my face in his chest. "Bella, I'm glad you like my tongue and hands all over your body," He whispered in my ear.

"I have a big mouth," I whined.

He tilted my chin and kissed me. "It's not a big mouth, it's a soft and beautiful mouth," He said continuing to kiss me. I melted into his kiss, separating my lips, so he could slide his tongue in. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled myself to him tightly.

"Break it up love birds," Jasper said.

"Go eat a lobster," I said winking at Alice.

He jumped out of the pool and went over and began kissing all over her chest and stomach. "This is just too much," Edward said pushing me over to the side of the pool away from them.

(Edward)

We spent most of the morning and early afternoon in the pool. It was fun not having to worry about anything.

By the time we got out of the pool, Bella was exhausted. She changed clothes quickly, then collapsed on the bed and started snoring immediately. I kissed her on the cheek, then covered her up.

"Where is Bella?" Dad asked as we all went into the kitchen.

"She fell asleep," I told him.

"Let her sleep for a little while and then wake her up so she can eat," He told me.

"I will."

Jasper looked at dad. "Can I take Ali out tonight?"

"Sure son, but don't be home to late." Dad said.

AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS TO FAVORITES AND ALERTS. ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO BUTTERFLY FOR STICKING BY ME WITH THIS STORY!


	50. Chapter 50

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 49

(Jasper)

"Where are we going?" Alice asked as we walked down the boat dock.

The sun was just starting to go down and I knew there would be a beautiful sun set. "I thought you would enjoy parasailing."

"Jasper are you serious?" She squealed.

"Absolutely. I even thought doing it in the sunset would be romantic."

"It's perfect," She said jumping up and down.

We walked over to a man standing by the boat. "Jasper Cullen," I said.

"Aw, right this way," He said motioning for us to join him.

We got strapped in and ready to go Alice looked at me. "You are amazing," She said smiling.

"You are too," I told her.

Once we were in the air, I started snapping pictures. "It's so beautiful," She sighed. The views were gorgeous. You could see for miles. I took pictures of Alice as she stared in awe at all the colors.

Alice was amazing. Hyper yes, but sweet, sexy, and fun. I fell in love with her because she had such a bubbly personality, she was always happy and fun to be around.

(Alice)

I had the best boyfriend ever. He was so sweet and knew me better than I knew myself.

It was dark by the time we got back on the dock. We thanked the man and left.

Jasper and I walked hand in hand past row after row of boats. "I have always wanted a boat," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know that," I said.

"One of my fantasies is to have sex with you in a boat," He said smiling at me.

Hearing him talk to me like that caused my panties to soak. I looked around quickly, the boat dock was well lit, but there weren't a lot of people around. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a boat with me. "Shit!" He gasped trying to keep from falling. "Alice what the hell are you doing?"

"We will be doing each other in this boat," I said using my sexy voice.

"Oh fuck," He groaned grabbing me by the hips and pulling me down under him. It was a fairly good sized boat. Our mouths crashed together as he yanked my shorts and thong off. Next he went for my bra, the look of shock on his face when he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra made me giggle.

I was trembling with anticipation and he hadn't even touched me yet. I quickly unbuttoned his shorts and pushed them along with his boxers down. He was extremely hard already.

He pushed me back down on the floor of the boat and climbed between my legs. I felt his tongue slide up and my slit, flicking my clit with each pass. "Uh, Jasper, fuck!" I cried out. I was writhing under him, my fingers yanking his hair as he fucked me with his tongue.

He stopped for a brief second. "Rub your clit Ali."

I did as he said and began rubbing it in small rough circles. "Jazz, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. He pushed my hand out of the way and pulled his tongue out of me. "Christ Jasper!" I complained. He silenced me with a hard passionate kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue, usually that would be a huge turn off for me, but tonight it was quite the opposite. He slammed his cock in me. Each thrust caused us both to cry out. Our bodies were covered in sweat as we fucked in the boat. He leaned down and began nipping and kissing my neck, all the while slamming into me. He bit down on my pulse point causing me to cum right then. "Jasper!" I screamed milking him. One more thrust and he came in me screaming and shaking violently.

We laid there kissing for a few brief moments kissing and cuddling. "We'd better go," I sighed.

As we were getting dressed, he took my thong and put it in his pocket. "Hey!"

"It's mine now!" He chuckled.

We got out of the boat and noticed people staring at us. "Hi, everyone. Nice night," I giggled as Jasper pulled me down the dock. We took off running, laughing as we went.

Jasper stopped a ways down and pulled me too him. "Did you see those people's faces?" He laughed.

"You were just too loud," I giggled.

"Oh really, what about you? You were about to cum before I even touched you."

When we got back, mom was sitting in the living room with Rose and Bella watching TV. "Did you have fun?" Mom asked.

"I did," I replied smiling at Jasper.

"Well Ali, you may stay, but Jasper has to leave. They guys are on the beach playing football," Mom explained.

I sighed and kissed Jasper. "Um honey, you smell like me. You might want to take a shower," He whispered.

"Oh shit," I said blushing. I turned to my mom and sisters. "I'm going to take a shower and then I will join you."

They looked at me like I was crazy and I ran out of the room.

(Esme)

Bella laid down, placing her head in my lap. "You feeling ok?" I asked her.

"I'm just sleepy," She replied. I ran my fingers through her long hair.

"If you want to go to bed, you can," I said quietly.

"No she can't. I need her help getting Alice to tell us what they did tonight," Rose spoke up. I felt Bella giggle softly.

Alice came in a few minutes later dressed in pajamas. "So what did you guys do tonight?" I asked.

Alice blushed a bit. "We went parasailing. It was so much fun," She sighed.

'What did you do after that?" Bella asked.

"Um, talked and came home," She answered quickly.

"Sure. We know you did more than that or you wouldn't be blushing," Rose said.

"Alright mom in the room and this mom doesn't want to hear about her daughter's sex life," I said. I knew my kids were sexually active, but that didn't mean I wanted to hear all about it and in full detail.

We spent the evening talking and painting each others nails. Alice looked at Bella. "When you find out the sex of the baby can we be there?"

"Sure. The room is small, but you can all wait in the waiting room and we will let you know there," Bella said.

"You really want all of us there?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you are the aunts and uncles," Bella told her. "Grandparents are welcome too."

"Thank you. Carlisle and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND ALERTS. IT REALLY DOES MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I HAVE NO EXCUSE WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE BEING POSTED, OTHER THAN I'VE BEEN BUSY! I WILL TRY TO POST ANOTHER ONE SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND! THANK YOU TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


	51. Chapter 51

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 50

(Carlisle)

I planned a night alone for Esme and me. We hadn't had alone time yet and we were really wanting it. I knew the kids would all be ok here for the evening and told Esme to wear whatever she wanted, but we were going out.

It was just after 8pm when I went in to the bedroom to see if she was ready. She was standing there in a short white dress, that tied around her neck. After looking at her I wasn't sure we'd make it out of the bedroom. "You look incredible," I said taking her in my arms.

"You don't look half bad yourself handsome," She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

I led her out of the bedroom and into the living room. Everyone was sitting around laughing over some stupid sitcom. We stepped back and watched them for a few minutes. Alice and Jasper had the recliner, she was on his lap. Rose was on the couch, her head in Emmett's lap. Then there was Edward and Bella. They were on the love seat, his hands protectively on her stomach, Bella's hands were over his. "They all look so peaceful," Esme whispered.

"I was looking at Bella and Edward. She's finally coming around."

"I'm glad, I know she's scared, but I think she will be just fine," Esme said leaning into me, so I could put my arm around her.

"Alright you all," I said walking us in front of the TV. "We are going out tonight for our date night. We will be home late, do not wait up!"

"Have fun you two," Bella said smiling.

"Be safe dad, you know how girls are," Emmett said.

"No son, I don't know how girls are, but I know how women are and you are too young to be telling us to be safe."

"Night guys. Seriously, don't burn down the place," Esme laughed.

"Night mom, night dad," They all called.

We wrapped our arms around each other and walked down towards the private beach. "Can you believe in just a few short months we will be grandparents?" I asked her.

"It's hard to believe, but under the circumstances, I'm really excited," She said.

"You will make such a great grandma," I said kissing her head.

"You will make a good grandpa," She replied.

I had been out earlier and spread out a blanket with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Is this for us?" She asked sitting down.

"It is, I thought it would be a fun way to start the evening," I said sitting next to her.

"You just want me to get drunk so you can take advantage of me," She giggled as I handed her a glass of wine.

"Me take advantage of you, not a chance." I raised my glass. "To being the youngest, hippest grandparents ever," I toasted.

Esme finished her glass and stood up. She reached her hands behind her neck and untied the stings. I watched, eyes popped out and mouth to the sand as I watched it pool to her feet. "The water looks amazing, I'm going to take a swim," She said as she began to remove her bra.

"Oh no, you did the dress. The bra is my job," I said jumping up.

I kissed her shoulders as I reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It slid down her shoulders and I pushed it off of her the rest of the way. The look of her breast in the pale moon light, caused my pants to get extremely tight. I reached down and pushed her panties down her legs and held her arms as she stepped out of them. I looked at my wife, she was completely naked in front of me, I was the hardest I had ever been, I wasn't sure it was natural to be this hard.

"You my dear are wearing too much," She said ripping my shirt off, buttons flew everywhere. "Oops," She giggled. Her hands went to my pants. "Did I do this to you?" She asked running her hand over my erection. I moaned at the contact and tried to grab her to kiss her, but she ran off into the water.

This woman was going to be the death of me. I stripped my pants and boxers down and ran after. "Come here Carlisle, come get me," She said seductively running her fingers over her nipples. I couldn't take it anymore, I reached down and gripped my painfully swollen cock. With inhuman speed she was in front of me swatting my hand. "Oh no you don't. That is mine! Your hands belong here," She said placing them on her breast.

Her small hand wrapped around my cock. "You aren't going to last long are you?" She asked leaning into my touch. She began stroking me, pinching softly as she got to the head of my cock. I couldn't speak, I threw my head back and moaned loudly causing her to stroke harder and faster.

I couldn't concentrate on her breast, I put my hands in her hair as I jerked my hips involuntarily at her touch. "Es...Es...Es...ah!" I panted as I came in her hand. I couldn't breathe, my knees felt weak as I rested my head on her forehead. "You will never know how much I love you," I said kissing her softly.

"I love it when you are so turned on you can't even say my name," She whispered.

I moved my hands down over her erect nipples. I looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to take you into my mouth and very slowly torture you," I whispered popping her nipple into my mouth, rolling the other one around in my finger, pinching it.

"Carlisle," She breathed, her hands in my hair. The water wasn't deep where we were, so I got down on my knees. I took my time licking and sucking on her nipples, I could tell by the way her hands were pulling my hair that she needed more, but she was going to have to wait. She had tortured me back on the sand, it was now my turn.

I felt one of her hands release from my hair, I watched in awe as it traveled down between her legs. Oh hell, she was pleasuring herself. I looked at her in amazement. In our years of marriage I had never once seen her do that to herself. I remembered back to the one time we tried to do phone sex as teenagers, she was too uncomfortable with herself to do it.

I pushed us backwards to the beach and laid her down carefully. "What?" She asked confused.

"Keep doing what you were doing!" I demanded.

"And what would that be?" She teased.

"You know what you were doing!" I said smiling.

She bent her knees and spread her legs. I watched as she moved her hand back to her clit. "Help me cum," She gasped. I covered her hand with mine pressing her fingers down. "Ah, oh God," She gasped.

I put two fingers inside of her. "Keep rubbing your clit just like this and I will give you something to scream about."

She did as I said as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, slowly at first working up to a fast pace. Soon she was rubbing herself in sync with my fingers. Her body writhing on the beach, sand in her hair and eyes rolled back in her head. Her moans started out quietly at first, but were starting to build as her muscles contracted around my fingers. "Yes Carlisle right there, don't stop!" She was panting. "Carlisle!" She screamed almost seizing with an intense orgasm.

Her hands found my hair and she pulled my face to hers kissing me with intensity. I climbed between her legs as I began peppering her face with kisses, I leaned down and kissed her neck. "I love you so much my beautiful Esme."

"I love you too," She whispered wrapping her arms around me.

I got up, lifted her up and carried her back to the blanket, laying her down gently. I laid down next to her and she scrambled up on top of me. She leaned down and began nipping and sucking on my neck. I could feel her heated core pressed firmly against my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us over so I was back between her legs. Kissing her neck soft, l began gently caressing her breast. "I'm going to make love to you nice and slow," I whispered.

"Please," She begged spreading her legs. I rubbed my cock on the outside of her pussy causing her to moan in pleasure. I pushed into her and began moving slowly. "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle." She was panting softly moving her hands up and down my back.

"Wrap your legs around me." I breathed into her neck, kissing it ever so softly.

Our bodies were rocking together, she was meeting my every thrust causing me to go deeper. I kissed her lips hard and passionately. Our bodies were on fire. I felt Esme clench around my cock. "I'm gonna cum!" She was breathing heavily and panting.

"That's right baby, let it go for me. I want to watch you cum," I panted quickening my thrusts.

"Oh God!" She screamed in relief.

My cock twitched watching my wife's release. "Esme!" I screamed. I continued thrusting slowly as my release seemed never ending.

We rolled on our sides holding each other closely. "I love you so much beautiful," I whispered peppering her face with kisses. She sighed and closed her eyes placing her head on my chest.

(Rose)

We were all sitting around the living room talking. We had played board games all evening and were trying to figure out if Bella's baby was going to be a boy or a girl. Emmett and Jasper were convinced it was a boy, while everyone else was saying girl.

"Well Bella, we've all said what we hope you have, what do you want?" Emmett asked.

"A space alien to kick your ass," She replied.

Before he could respond mom and dad came in. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Jasper asked.

"Did you get caught in a sand storm?" Emmett asked looking at mom, who's hair was dripping sand.

She laughed nervously elbowing dad. "The waves were big," He told us.

"So that explains the buttons missing from your shirt," Bella giggled.

I watched my dad blush. "You guys are gross!" Alice giggled.

"Good night guys," Dad said scooping mom up and carrying her to their room.

We all sat there gagging and giggling.

AN- HERE YOU ALL GO, TWO UPDATES IN 24 HOURS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SMART ASS SELF!


	52. Chapter 52

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 51

The next afternoon, me, Bella, and Alice were stretched out on my bed talking. We were planning a girls shopping trip after we knew what Bella was having. She seemed a little excited about finding out the sex of the baby.

"Rose, come on lets go!" Emmett said bounding into the room. He was carrying flippers and goggles.

"What the hell?" Bella asked sitting up.

"I'm taking my girlfriend snorkeling," He said waving the flippers around at me.

"How do you even kiss this guy?" Alice asked teasing Emmett.

"Just like this," I said standing up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"You two are just as bad as mom and dad," Bella whined.

"We taught them everything they know," Emmett said.

I wiggled away from Emmett and grabbed my stuff. "Lets go," I said.

Emmett and I walked down the sandy beaches. The water was amazingly beautiful. I had been to the beaches back home, but those were nothing to what this was.

"So if we see a shark, think we should keep it?" Emmett asked.

"Oh of course we should, we will pack him in a zip lock baggy and take him on the plane home. Yes I'm sure that will work," I said sarcastically.

He set our stuff down and turned towards me. "I love you, even when you are mean to me," He said kissing me.

I kissed him back. "And I love you even when you push me out of the bed."

"I know," He said grinning his impish grin. "Come on, lets get in the water," He said.

We were out around the coral snorkeling for around an hour, it was beautiful all the coral and fish Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled him closer to me.

We came out of the water he pulled me to him and pulled his mask off then mine. "Really," I purred, he leaned in and kissed me I wrapped my legs around him and deepened the kiss.

I could feel his erection, "I want you baby," he moaned into my mouth.

"Here?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah," He said kissing down my neck, I leaned back as he moved down my chest to my breast, he pushed my bikini top out of the way and took my nipple in his mouth. I tightened my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair, he released my nipple then worked on the other. I ran my hand down his side and towards his erection, he released his grasp a bit so I had full access. I pulled his dick out of his shorts and started stroking it and he moaned out loud, "I love your hand on my dick." He moved his hand down my bikini bottom and started rubbing

I stopped stroking his dick while the tension within me grew, "I'm almost there," I breathed.

"Come for me baby," He said in my ear and moved a finger inside of me he rubbed faster and faster my whole body tensed as I waited for my release. He hooked his finger inside of me just as the wave of release came over me I couldn't stifle my moan, he covered my mouth with his and pulled me closer. I hooked my legs around his waist tighter again, he reached down and moved my bikini bottom to the side and in one swift motion was inside of me, I gasped as he filled me. I put my hand on his shoulders and started grinding on him, moving him in and out "You're so hot baby," He said putting his hands on my ass and lifting me on and off of him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and moved faster.

"Oh God you feel so good, deeper," I moaned.

He pulled me down on his erection harder, "I'm so close," He said breathing hard, I reached between us and rubbed my clit I felt myself tighten around him, "Oh yeah play with yourself," He said pulling me faster and faster.

"I'm close, hang on," I said. My whole body tightened. "Oh God Emmett, now," I said as my body jerked with the intensity of my release.

Emmett pushed in one time hard then pulled out quick I reached down and stroked him as he came. "Oh Rose," He yelled into my shoulder, I held tighter until he finished and kissed me,

"That was great. I hope we didn't scare any fish," I laughed and pushed him away adjusting my suit back into place.

Emmett smiled. "If they didn't get scared, they had a beautiful view of the two of us making love."

(Emmett)

I put my arms around Rose as we walked back to the house. "You know it won't be long, you will be Aunt Rose."

I felt her sigh in my arms. "I know. I can't wait to get to hold a baby."

"Rose, anytime you are ready to have a baby, tell me and we can make it happen," I said.

She stopped walking and looked up at me tearfully and smiled. "Emmett, I know that. Right now we are still in school though. After we graduate, we will sit down and have this discussion. I was hesitant at first about it all, but after seeing Bella pregnant, if she can do it I can. I just want to wait another year or so."

I wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "You amaze me Rose, you are so strong and courageous."

"Emmett, I was dumb."

"No Rose, you were scared. I was angry and hurt, I can tell you that honestly now, but I understand it more. Since I have watched Bella deal with being raped, getting pregnant and not knowing who that father is has made me realize how hard it would have been for you."

"Answer me honestly. Could you do what Edward is doing? You know, stepping up and agreeing to support a child that might not be his?"

I took a deep breath. "It would be hard. Yes, I could do it, because I love you, but it wouldn't be easy," I told her.

She leaned into me allowing me to wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. "You know what I just thought of?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" I exclaimed.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they haven't thought about that," She joked.

We walked back slowly, just taking our time. We didn't get a lot of alone time, so we always made sure we made it enjoyable.

AN- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! RL HAS BEEN A PAIN LATELY, BUT HOPEFULLY THINGS ARE STARTING TO CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY AND PLAN TO FINISH IT! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ARE STILL FOLLOWING THIS STORY!


	53. Chapter 53

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 52 (Bella)

We only had 5 more days left on the Islands. I wasn't looking forward to going to back to Forks, knowing this was my first and last vacation before having a baby. I didn't want it to end. I didn't feel ready to face having a child. I wanted to stay on the Islands forever and put off child birth forever, but I knew I couldn't. I guess I was just scared.

"I'm spending the evening on the beach with Edward. Why am I all dressed up?" I complained to Alice and Rose as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a strapless blue sun dress that flowed out right above my stomach.

It had happened again, I went to bed with a small baby bump, only to wake up the next morning looking much bigger. Carlisle said a lot of women start showing a lot more at 4 month into pregnancy. I guess he was right. Edward, Esme and my sisters were the worst at touching my stomach. They wouldn't keep their hands to themselves. Everyone assured me, I felt bigger than I actually was, but my clothes were really starting to get tight.

Carlisle said I was carrying this baby high and was convinced it was a girl. He kept saying that he wanted a grand daughter. I was trying not to get my hopes up, but I was starting to want a girl too.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Edward has a special night planned for you, just relax and have fun," Alice said putting the finishing touches on my make up.

"Thanks. I just hope I don't get pregnant tonight," I sighed.

"Um Bella, don't you think it's a bit late for that?" Rose asked rubbing my stomach.

"Oh shit, where did that come from?" I joked. Alice and Rose laughed.

I had no clue what Edward had planned, but knowing him it would be sweet. Alive and Rose stood there smiling. "You both know, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes!" They squealed.

"Well?" I asked hopefully.

"We can't say a word!" Rose exclaimed over dramatically. They hugged me and sent me on my way.

(Edward)

I paced nervously waiting for my sisters to get done with Bella. "Son, calm down and just have fun tonight," Dad said patting me on the back.

"I know dad, I just really love her."

"We know you do son and she loves you," Mom said reassuringly.

Dad looked over and his mouth dropped. "My Bella, don't you look beautiful," Dad said walking over to her.

"Thanks dad. I mean um, Carlisle," She said blushing.

"You're welcome Bella, and you can call me dad if and when you feel like it." She nodded.

"Bella, you really do look amazing," Mom said hugging her.

"Thanks mom," She whispered.

She had started calling our mom, mom while on the trip, but hadn't called him dad yet. It was nice to hear it though.

I took Bella's hand and lead her out the door. "You do look incredibly sexy," I said kissing her.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Cullen," She said smiling. "I can't believe I called Carlisle dad."

"He doesn't mind. He loves it when he's called dad," I told her.

We walked for a ways down by the water. There was a little strip down from where we were staying that had shops and a some places to eat. The weather was nice and Bella looked beautiful, as the air blew her hair gently. I put my arm around her waist. "You're quiet, you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the evening out with you alone," She said smiling up at me.

"Lets go get some ice cream," I suggested. I knew it would be a hit as she had been craving it a lot lately.

"That sounds wonderful," She sighed leaning into me.

I tightened my grip on her. I knew I was lucky. There was no reason she should be with me, she had been around in Seattle, yet, there was something that brought us together and for that I would always be thankful for.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

I looked down at Bella. "You go first," I told her.

"Um, I want a scoop of mint chocolate chip with a scoop of coconut ice cream on a sugar cone."

The woman behind the counter looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I told her.

Bella blushed. She knew it sounded weird, but it was honestly the most normal conversation yet. I put my hand on her stomach. "You want some pickles or ketchup on mommy's ice cream?" I asked.

"Edward, stop please," Bella begged turning red.

"What would you like, sir?" The woman asked handing Bella her ice cream cone.

"I'll just take chocolate on a regular cone," I replied.

Once I paid for our ice cream, I led Bella down to the water. "Thank you for not making fun of my cravings," Bella said softly.

"It's no problem, sweetie," I assured her.

"It's so beautiful here," She said leaning into me.

"It is. I don't want to go back to rainy Forks," I agreed.

"Edward, I don't want to go back at all," She said quietly.

I put my arm around her. Why Bella, what"s going on?"

"Edward, for me going back means the end of being a teenager for me. I have to grow up and know this will be my last vacation before becoming a mom. I'm only 16 Edward," She said as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I guess I never thought about it that way before," I said honestly. I felt guilty for not realizing that. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," I said kissing her head.

"Edward, I'm ok. I just get to thinking about things and get overwhelmed," She said.

"I'm always here to listen," I said.

We finished our ice cream quietly and walked out onto the pier. The sun was just about to set. Bella leaned over the railing of the pier. "It's so pretty," She said. "Look at the waves and how the water reflects off the sun setting."

I wrapped my arms around her placing my hands on her swollen stomach and caressing it softly. "It is pretty, but you my dear sweet Bella, are much prettier."

"Hey Edward, you know how your dad is really set on having a grand daughter?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I want a little girl too," She said still staring out at the waves.

"Really?" I asked.

"I think so. I don't know why, but a girl just seems, I don't know, fun."

"As long as this baby is healthy, I don't care either," I told her gently moving the hair off her neck and placing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"God Edward," She moaned. She turned to face me capturing my lips with hers. She pressed her body firmly against mine. "I need you," She whispered.

"Soon love, I promise tonight it will happen, but first there is something I want to say to you."

"What would that be?" She asked. I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

I lead her over to a bench and sat down with her. "Bella, I love you so much. I know we're young and I'm just as scared as you are, even if I don't tell you that. Our lives will be changed forever, but I believe it's worth it. You and I are in this together and when it gets hard, we will have a ton of people around to support us." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box, my hands were shaky.

"Edward?" She asked looking from me to the box.

"Bella, this isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise right meaning that someday, you will accept my engagement ring and we will be together forever."

Tears began slipping down her cheeks. "Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Bella, no matter what happens, I am going to be with you every step of the way, I will be by your side holding your hand and supporting you."

"Edward, are you sure about this?" She cried.

"Yes Bella, the three of us together forever," I said rubbing her stomach.

She put her hand on my face. "I love you, Edward," She said leaning into kiss me. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "Yes, Edward, I want to be with you forever."

I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. "You have made me the happiest man on earth. I love you Isabella Swan."

I pulled her to me and began kissing her fiercely. She broke the kiss. "Lets go back to the villa, where we can finish this," She said breathlessly. She pulled me up smiling.

We walked back to the Villa, Bella and I with our arms around each other. She laid her head on my shoulder and I felt her yawn. I wanted to giver her everything she deserved and so much more. I prayed one day I would be able to do it.

We got home to find a note on the counter. _"Edward and Bella, everyone is out on the beach and your dad and I will be back late. Have a fun evening. -Mom and dad."_

"They are gone for the evening," I said smiling. I looked at Bella and could tell what she was thinking. She threw her arms around my neck and assaulted me with kisses.

"Bedroom, now," She gasped.

We raced to the room and within seconds we were both in the bed naked. Our hands exploring each other and our breathing erratic. "Bella, I need you," I breathed huskily into her ear.

She rolled onto her back and opened her legs. She was gorgeous. I kissed her fiercely on the mouth, putting my hand on her swollen breast. "Careful please, they are so sore." I leaned down and kissed them tenderly.

Bella grabbed me under the arms and pulled me on top of her. I could tell she was impatient, we hadn't made love since we had been there. I put my arms under her and pulled her up to me. Her eyes were lust filled.

I kissed her as I slowly pushed into her. She hooked her ankles around me pushing me deeper into her. "Ah Edward!" She cried out loudly. "Baby, you don't know how good this feels," She gasped.

"I know how good you feel to me," I whispered. My thrusts were slow, yet deep. Bella met me thrust for thrust, digging her nails into my back each time. The feeling of being in her was so intense, I didn't realize the pain of her nails.

"Edward!" She screamed clenching tightly around my cock.

"Let it go, I want to feel you milk my cock," I gasped. I pulled out of her and slammed myself back into her causing her to cum right then. She gripped me tightly screaming my name loudly as her release washed over her strongly.

I continued with three more thrusts and screamed her name as I filled her. Had she not already been pregnant, a baby would have been conceived with that one. Her eyes were closed as she tried to regain her breathing.

She whimpered as I pulled out of her. I chuckled. "We have to roll over, I can't put any pressure on your stomach." I kissed her on the lips.

"I know, I'm getting fat," She sighed.

"No, not fat. I would say you are getting sexier," I told her.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed.

I propped myself up on my elbow and kissed her. She traced my chest with her fingers. "Edward, could things really be this easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and me raising a baby. Us being together for the rest of our lives?"

"Bella, I wish I could guarantee that all of it would be easy and that we will never have any problems, but I cant. All I can do is assure you that I'll be there when the times are hard and we will work through it together as a team. And, if things get real hard, mom and dad will be there to help out. I'm not going anywhere and I will be there with you through everything, even in the delivery room." I moved my hand down to her stomach.

"Edward, I don't even want to be in there."

"I know you don't sweetheart, but seeing as you don't have much choice, I figure I might as well be in there with you."

"I'm scared, Edward. I'm not good with pain or needles."

"I know you are. I'm scared for you on that part. Dad said we could take birthing classes that will teach us how to breathe," I told her.

"You mean they will teach me how to breathe and teach you how to help me."

"That too. If you aren't wanting to take classes, we can get every book about the subject and read like crazy. Hell we can even research in online."

"Edward Cullen, you really have thought about all of this, haven't you?"

"I sure have. Since the day you told me you were pregnant and passed out on my, I have been in awe of you. Every time I look at you, knowing there is a baby in and knowing that it could possibly be mine, it just really amazes me," I said rubbing her bare stomach.

"I love you, Edward," She said kissing me.

"I love you too, Bella," I said kissing her back.

It was just ten, we got up and took a shower, washing each other carefully and slowly. I spent the most amount of time washing her breasts. She winced a bit, but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you."

"It's ok Edward. I'm fine, really," She insisted.

"Ok, I just don't want to hurt you," I said kissing her neck.

Once we were finished with our shower we dried off and dressed for the night. She looked sexy in her pajama pants and tank top, her stomach poked out just a little bit and it was extremely hard to keep my hands to myself.

We went into the living room and cuddled up on the couch together. She was in her usual spot, where I could easily wrap my arms around her and rest them on her stomach. Bella grabbed the blanket off the back of the house and covered us up.

Bella took the remote from me and snuggled in closer. "So you think you get to take the remote from me?" I asked.

"Yep," She said smiling as she began flipping through the channels.

I grinned to myself as I lightly ran my hand under her pajama pants and long the bottom of her stomach. I rubbed her stomach for a few minutes, then slipped my hand between her legs. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just keep doing what you're doing and don't worry about what I'm doing," I said.

"Right," She said rolling her eyes, but did as I said. I ran my finger along her slit and realized that she was all ready for me.

"Did I make you this hot?" I asked.

"God yes," She groaned.

"Ok continue on with the remote," I breathed kissing the back of her neck.

I dipped one finger into her causing her to moan. I glanced down at her and she was biting her bottom lip. She looked beautiful. I had originally planned for this to be a tease, but I couldn't do that to her. My thumb found her clit all to easily. I pumped my two fingers in her while rubbing her clit. She was panting. I heard the remote hit the floor and her hands began fisting the blanket. "Ah! I'm cuming!" She cried gasping and panting for breath.

I kissed her neck, it was such a turn on to watch her panting in my arms, but I wanted this to be about her, not me. "I'll be right back," I said softly and slid out from under her. I ran to the kitchen to wash my hands and ran back to Bella. She was starting to fall asleep.

She sat up a bit so I could slid back in behind her. I look her hand that held my ring and kissed it. Bella curled into me and fell asleep. "I love you baby girl," I whispered.

The door flew open and everyone came in loudly. "Guys!" I whispered loudly pointing to Bella.

"Sorry," Mom said smiling down at the sleeping Bella in my arms. "What did she say?"

I gently picked up Bella's hand and showed them the ring. "We get a sister!" Alice exclaimed to Rose.

"Alright, now listen, lets not wake Bella up," Dad said silencing the excitement.

"That's awesome," Emmett said patting my shoulder.

(Esme)

It was the day before we were to leave, I walked by the kids room and found Bella sitting on her bed alone and crying. I walked in and said down on the bed next to her. "My dear sweet Bella, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm not ready to leave yet," She cried.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know that when I get back to Forks, my life is going to change. I'm not ready to give birth and be a parent. I know I have no choice, but I am just not ready."

"Oh Bella, come here," I said opening my arms. She leaned into me and allowed me to hug her tightly. It was in moments like this that reminded me, that she was only sixteen and getting ready for a baby.

"I don't want to go back to school and look pregnant," She whimpered.

"Bella, I know you don't. But honestly, you really need to go as long as you can. Once the baby is born we will figure it out from there," I told her.

"Now, no more crying. We are going out to eat as a family tonight, so lets go have some fun," I said.

"Oh Esme, the baby. I think it moved," She said, her hand was on her stomach. "It feels like butterflies."

I put my hand on her stomach, but couldn't feel anything. "I think the baby is still too small to be felt on the outside," I told her.

She looked a bit disappointed. "Figures."

"It will happen soon," I assured her.

"Lets not tell anyone. I want Edward to think he knew about it first," She said.

I totally understood. "He should be the first."

(Edward)

Dinner with the family was fun. We went to a steak and seafood place. None of us were really ready to leave the Cayman's, but we knew we had too. Everyone talked and laughed about their favorite times while we were here. I looked down at Bella, she was glowing, I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked at me and smiled back.

This time next year, Bella and I would have our baby with us. It was a crazy though. I reached over and squeezed her hand.

We boarded the plane the next morning at nine, Bella seemed a lot more relaxed about flying, she actually took my seat by the window so she could look out.

We had been in the air about an hour, when I noticed her look down and rub her stomach. "You guys ok?" I asked leaning over closer to her.

"It feels like butterflies flying around in my stomach," She said smiling.

"Is it the baby?" I asked putting my hand on her stomach.

She nodded smiling. "It's just to small to feel on the outside yet."

"Hey Little One," I whispered to her stomach. She ran her fingers in my hair. I looked up and smiled at her.

"You are a goof ball," She laughed. I kissed her passionately on the lips. We unbuckled our seat belts and I turned to face her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hard feverish kiss. One of my hands was supporting her neck from the back, while my other hand went up her shirt. I felt her moan into my mouth.

(Esme)

Carlisle and I had fallen asleep on the plane. I woke up and looked over at Edward and Bella. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. They were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out situation. They were all over each other and I felt the need to break them up.

"Carlisle," I said, shaking him.

"What?" He asked trying to open his eyes.

"Um, we need to break them up," I said pointing to the seat across from ours.

"Damn," He muttered.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as I watched him reach across the seats and tap Edward on the shoulder. "Break it up, you two, right this minute!" He growled quietly. They both jumped and Bella pulled her shirt down quickly.

"Sorry dad," They both muttered.

"If I see it again, we will separate you two. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," They replied.

AN- THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING THIS STORY AND TO BUTTERFLY BETTY FOR HELPING ME OUT! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!


	54. Chapter 54

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 53

(Edward)

It had been a week since we had gotten back from vacation. Bella and I were headed to her ultrasound, with the whole family following us. "I'm so nervous," She said. I looked down and noticed her knee shaking.

"What makes you so nervous?" I asked her.

"I don't know, what if something's wrong What if the baby closes its legs and we can't see?" She asked.

"Well you are still feeling the baby move aren't you?" I asked.

"Oh yah. I just wish you could," She sighed.

"I will soon enough," I told her. "And if the baby wont cooperate, then we will try another time."

She looked at me with her big brown puppy dog eyes. "Can we go see Jake and Nessie when this is over? They are wanting to know if they are getting a niece or nephew."

"That's fine. I was planning on it actually," I said pulling into the parking lot.

She laughed.."Get out of my head,"

"Nope, you know I can read your mind," I joked helping her out of the car.

We all went in and sat down while Bella signed in. Dad, her and my sisters were convinced it was a girl, while my brothers were praying for a boy.

Bella sat next to me. "Esme and I have decided to let you two go back by yourselves. We will wait out here for you," Dad said.

"You are welcome to go back," Bella said.

"We know, but this should be a special moment between the two of you," Mom said to her.

"Bella Swan," Angela called.

"Good luck," Alice called as we followed Angela back.

We talked to Angela as she did Bella's blood pressure and checked her weight. Angela was really sweet and Bella seemed to like her too. Once we were done with that, we went back to the ultrasound room. "Do you want to know what you are having?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Bella and I both said at the same time causing Angela to laugh.

"Alright. Sit up here and Dr. Smith will be here shortly.

Minutes after Angela left, Dr. Smith came in. "Lie back and we will see your baby," She said.

Bella laid back on the table and pulled her shirt up. "This will be cold," She told Bella.

Bella squeezed my hand and smiled. "Are you excited?" She asked me.

"Yes, I can't wait," I told her.

"Bella, it's nice to see you happy. Have things been going pretty good?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Really well. I've been feeling the baby move some," Bella said smiling.

"That's great and dad it shouldn't be much longer and you will be able to feel it too."

The room was filled with the baby's heart beat. "The baby is looking great and the heart beat is very strong. Now lets see what you are having."

I looked down and Bella, tears were in her eyes as Dr. Smith moved the wand around. "Alright, if you look right here you will be able to see. You are having a little boy."

Bella gasped and more tears fell. I was starting to worry, she was really hoping for a little girl. "We're having a son," She said through tears.

"Are you ok with that?" I asked her.

"Um Edward, we don't have a choice," She said. "But yes, I'm excited a little boy."

Once Dr. Smith finished with the ultrasound, I wiped Bella's stomach off and she gave us some pictures.

(Esme)

"Oh God, how long will this take? What if they can't see what it is? What if she doesn't tell us?" Alice asked frantically bouncing in her seat.

"Alice honey, calm down. They assured us that they would tell us and if the baby has its legs crossed, then they can go back again later and do another ultrasound," Carlisle said to her.

"That baby better uncross the legs!" Emmett said. "I want to know as bad as Alice does."

I shook my head at my kids, when we had all of them, before Bella came, I really wondered about them and if they would get along. I was so glad that they turned out to be best friends.

"Oh my gosh, there they are!" Rose exclaimed.

"Now just calm down, don't jump all over her," Carlisle warned.

Edward and Bella walked over to us. "Well?" I asked.

Bella looked at Carlisle. "I know you seemed to have your heart set on a granddaughter, but will you be ok with a grandson?" She asked.

"Bella, you seriously weren't worried about that were you?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"You crazy girl! I'm happy with either," He said hugging her. "I get a grandson!" Carlisle exclaimed.

Everyone hugged Bella and Edward congratulating them.

(Edward)

"Bella, we have to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

"We will, I promise, but Edward and I are going to Port Angelas to tell Jake and Nessie," Bella told her.

"Oh," Alice said sounding disappointed.

"We can go tomorrow and spend the day if that makes you happy," Bella offered.

"Great!" Alice squealed.

Emmett put his hand on Bella's stomach and leaned over. "Well little guy, I am your uncle Emmett. We are going to have so much fun when you get here. I am going to take you to the zoo and we can count the animals screwing."

"Emmett! What the hell?" Rose yelled smacking him in the head.

"Ow," He complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Cut it out you two, people are staring at us," Dad said.

"Sorry Bella, he is such a big kid sometimes," Rose said hugging her.

Bella glances from Rose to Emmett and back to Rose. "You are the one stuck with him."

"I suppose I am. I just have to find a book on how to train boyfriends in 5 days," Rose laughed.

Jasper put his hand on Bella's stomach. "I am your uncle Jasper, the normal one. They say I am like Prozac and can calm people's moods."

"We need it with this crazy bunch," Bella laughed.

(Bella)

Edward had the biggest smile on his face when we got in the car. "We are having a son!" He said laughing out loud.

"I know. Your dad was convinced he was going to be a she," I said shaking my head.

"Bella are you happy? I know you were wanting a girl." He said.

"I only said that since I'm unsure who the father is. I was afraid if it was a boy and he looked like James..."

"Bella, are you afraid that this baby boy will look like James?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know Edward. What if he acts like him? Then what am I going to do?"

He pulled the car over onto a small path. "Bella," He sighed. "If the baby is his and looks like him, it wont matter to me. He is my son. He has been mine since you told me you were pregnant and will be mine forever. He wont be like James at all, he will be raised by us, in a strong family that loves him and loves each other. He wont ever see what kind of person James was. And if he is, someday I will help you set him down and talk to him about James."

"I guess it's not fair to put this on an innocent baby is it?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Not really, but it's understandable fears," He assured me.

"Hey little guy, your daddy and I are going to do our damn best to protect you. We love you little man," I said rubbing my stomach.

(Edward)

My heart melted at her words. She hadn't expressed love for the baby yet. When we found out we were having a boy, I was a little concerned, since she seemed to have her heart set on a girl, but she assured me she was happy.

We got to Port Angeles and drove over to the shop where Jake worked. I followed Bella inside. Jake had his back to us, he was on the phone. Bella walked right up behind him and waited until he was off, glancing back to wink at me.

As soon as he got off the phone Bella cleared her throat. "I've been standing here for 30minutes waiting for you to get off the phone. I need my damned breaks checked!"

He spun around "You need to watch...Oh my God Bella!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly. "How are you guys?"

"We're good," I replied laughing.

He let go of Bella and looked at her. "Damn girl! Look at you!"

"I know, I got huge on the trip," She grumbled.

"You look cute. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty good. I finally got rid of the sickness," She told him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We thought you would want to know if you were getting a niece or a nephew," I said.

"Hell yes! Boy or girl?"

"Where is Nessie?" Bella asked.

"We are going for lunch at 1:30," He replied.

"Well I guess you will find out then," Bella said.

"I really hate you sometimes," He joked.

"I know you do," She said giggling.

We talked about where to have lunch and he called and cleared it with Nessie. She was really excited to find out also.

(Bella)

Since we had a while before lunch, Edward and I went to the mall to look at some baby things. "Holy shit look at all this baby stuff," I said as we walked into the baby store. "How could something so small need so much stuff?" I asked in disbelief.

"God Bella, I don't know," He said looking around. "And check this out. It's a leash for kids."

"Wow. We should get one for Rose. She could use it on Emmett," Edward laughed.

"I don't know if a leash would help, she needs a shock collar on him," I giggled.

I slipped my arm around his waist and walked over to the clothes. "Look at all of these tiny clothes," I sighed. Suddenly I felt tears stinging my eyes and I looked down so Edward wouldn't see me fighting the odd urge to cry.

"Bella, look at this," He said holding up a little blue shirt that said "I get my looks from my mom, but my muscles from my dad."

That was all it took and the tears started flowing. "Bella sweetheart, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I don't know," I cried.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "It could be the hormones dad was telling up about that time at the beach."

"I'm just crazy," I said.

"No you're not. You're pregnant," He laughed softly.

"I guess your right," I sighed.

We ended up getting him a couple outfits along with the shirt. The sales lady looked at me and down at my stomach, shaking her head. Edward noticed it and put his hand on my stomach, while I glared at her. Luckily she didn't say anything, pregnant or not I would have beat her down.

Edward and I got to the restaurant a few minutes late and found Jake and Nessie already sitting there. "Bella!" Nessie said hugging me. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling really good," I said.

"Jake said you know what you are having," She said grinning.

"We do, but lets order first. I'm starving," I suggested.

Once the food was ordered Edward and Jake fell into a conversation about motorcycles, while Nessie told me that she was going to ask Esme to help plan her wedding.

I felt Edward nudge me and looked at him. "Lets tell them. I have about let it slip twice," He whispered.

"I suppose, but I bet they really aren't interested in the baby," I smirked kissing him on the lips.

"Hello! Yes we want to know!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Well, we are having a...I am so thirsty," I said taking a drink of my water.

"Come on Bella," Jake said almost whining.

"Grow up Jake. Nessie doesn't want to marry a kid," I teased.

"Bella! Don't make me come across the table," Jake teased back.

"Alright calm down," I said. "Edward, you tell them."

"Well at first they thought it was a kitten and then when they looked again it looked like a werewolf," Edward said reaching over and rubbing my stomach.

Nessie picked her lemon out of her drink and threw at Edward, hitting him in the chest. "Real mature Nessie, I guess our son wont be spending a lot of time with you guys if you are going to act like this in a restaurant," Edward said laughing.

"A boy?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Yep, I'm going to have a little boy."

Jake stood up and walked over to my side of the table and pulled me up. "I'm so happy for you," He said hugging me.

"Thanks," I said crying into his chest.

"Bella honey why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't know! Anytime I'm happy or sad or excited I cry like a baby."

"It's the hormones," Nessie said calmly hugging me.

"Well what ever it is, it sucks," I said wiping my eyes and returning to Edward's embrace.

Lunch had been fun, Nessie spent the time gushing over how excited she was to be getting a nephew and how she couldn't wait to start a family with Jake. I could just see them having dozens of babies crawling around and Jake being the happiest man on earth.

AN- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! IT WONT ALLOW ME TO REPLY TO THE REVIEWS FOR SOME REASON, SO THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!


	55. Chapter 55

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 54

(Esme)

We had been back from vacation for 6 weeks and things couldn't have been better. Bella had started calling us mom and dad and she just seemed happy. For the first time in months, we were a happy family and Bella seemed to fit in like she had been with us forever. To top it all off, we were getting a grandson. Carlisle and I were ecstatic and couldn't wait to meet him.

That night was unusually long. I couldn't sleep, I just tossed and turned. Carlisle didn't seem to sleep much better . He was up and down quite a bit, though neither of us said anything, we were too tired.

Carlisle finally got up at 6am to get ready for work, so I decided to go ahead and get his breakfast. I was setting his breakfast on the table when he came into the kitchen. One look at his face and I knew something was wrong. He was hunched over holding his stomach, looking very pale. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked rushing over to him.

"My stomach is killing me," He groaned.

I put my hand to his forehead. "God Carlisle, you're burning up," I said helping him sit down.

"I'm going to be sick," He groaned.

I grabbed the trash can and placed it in front of him. He cried out in pain as he vomited.

I ran to the laundry room and grabbed a towel, after wetting it quickly, I went back to him and wrapped it around the back of his neck. His head was down on the table. It scared me to see him so sick. "Honey, I' m going to get dressed and we are going to the emergency room," When he didn't argue, I knew he was truly sick.

My hands were shaking as I ran the brush through my hair. Even getting dressed seemed to take twice as long.

Once I was finally ready, I went back into the kitchen. "Come on Carlisle, lets go," I said He tried to stand up, but was in too much pain and had to sit back down. "I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs and into Emmett's room. "Wake up Emmett!" I said shaking him.

"Wh-what? Rosie it's too early to have sex," He groaned covering his eyes.

"Emmett Cullen, I am your mother!" I yelled. His eyes popped open. "Get up!" I yelled.

"Oh shit sorry mom. What's going on?" He asked.

"Your dad is sick and I need you to help me get him to the hospital. Now get dressed!"

"I'm up!" He said jumping up quickly.

"What's going on?" A very sleepy Rose asked from the door way.

"Your dad is sick. Emmett and I are going to take him to the hospital," I told her.

"Mom?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know what's going on, but I will call you as soon as I know," I assured her. She nodded, but still looked scared. "I promise to call." I said hugging her.

Emmett and I got Carlisle to the hospital. "Mom you park the car and I will help dad in," He said getting out and opening the passenger side door. I sat there for a moment just watching Emmett help his dad. I was so proud of my son, he had grown up to be such a great young man, even though he believed he was here on this earth just to have sex.

I parked the car and ran inside. Emmett and Carlisle were sitting in the waiting room. "They said it would be a few minutes," Emmett told me. I sat down and began rubbing my husband's back, his whole body was shaking.

"Carlisle Cullen," The nurse said walking over to us. We helped him stand up, he put his arm around me.

"I love you Esme," He said painfully as we all followed the nurse back.

Emmett stayed out in the hall while I helped Carlisle into a gown and into the bed. The nurse took his vitals and asked him numerous questions. He answered them the best he could.

Once she was done asking questions, I allowed Emmett to come in. He sat in a chair quietly, while I stood there rubbing Carlisle's arm.

The doctor came in minutes later. "I'm Dr. Dawson," He said shaking mine and Emmett's hand. He turned to Carlisle. "Well, lets take a look at you and see what's going on."

I sat down next to Emmett and watched while Dr. Dawson poked and prodded and asked him the same questions the nurse did. "I'm ordering a CAT scan. We need to get some blood work done and an IV started," He told the nurse.

Dr. Dawson turned to me. "It looks like it could be appendicitis, but we wont know for sure until the blood work and CAT scan is back."

Eventually they came to get him for his CAT scan. Emmett and I sat quietly waiting. "Do you think it's serious?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I told him.

I heard my phone beep from across the room and went to get it but had to stop when I was hit with a wave of dizziness. "Mom, are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"Yah, I just haven't had any sleep or food," I told him.

"Are you sure mom?" He asked.

"Emmett, I'm fine," I snapped, not totally meaning to.

"Ok, ok," He said shaking his head.

"Sorry Emmett, I'm just worried about your dad."

Emmett walked over and hugged me. "I am too." He said.

I pulled out my phone and check my text message, it was from Rose. I sent her a message back telling her what they were doing, but they were more then welcome to come to the hospital. I sat back down next to Emmett and put my head in my hands. "You're not feeling well are you?" He asked me.

"I'm just tired and hungry. As soon as we know what's going on with dad, I will get something to eat and be fine," I told him.

"I'll be back," Emmett said standing up and walking out of the room.

Emmett had no more than left, when they wheeled Carlisle back in. Dr. Dawson came over to me. "It is in deed appendicitis, we will be moving him into surgery very soon."

"Oh, ok," I croaked nervously.

"Mrs. Cullen, everything will be just fine with him. This procedure is done frequently," He assured me.

"Thank you," I said taking a breath.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm fine," I said waving him off.

"Alright," He said still eying me.

I walked over and sat down on the bed with Carlisle, his eyes were glassy. "I've been violated," He slurred. "Do you have any idea, how they do that?" He was smiling now, an eerie smile.

"No honey, I don't," I replied.

"Well, you don't want to know," He chuckled.

"Just rest Carlisle, they are going to make you feel better," I told him rubbing his face.

"I guess feeling fine would be better than feeling nothing," He told me.

Ok, I would rather see him in pain than high, I wasn't liking this side of Carlisle at all.

The door opened and all of the kids came in. "Hey," They whispered.

"Esme, what are they doing here? Shouldn't they be in school?" Carlisle asked.

"No honey, it's summer. Remember vacation, we went to the Cayman Islands," I reminded him.

"How could I forget dear, you and me on the sand under the stars, we screwed."

I blushed, I could not believe my husband was talking like this in front of the kids, I was so embarrassed. "Mom, is dad ok?" Rose asked.

"They have him on pain killers and are getting ready to take him in to have his appendix removed," I explained.

Emmett smiled and winked at me. "Go mom."

"Emmett, just shut up," I whined, I couldn't look at any of them.

A team of nurses came in. "Are you ready Carlisle?" They asked.

"Yep!" He said smiling. "Just let me scrub up and I'll be ready to proceed with the surgery." He tried to get up.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen, this time it's about you. Just lie back and rest," One of the nurses said pushing him back gently.

"You all can follow us up to the surgical floor and the waiting room is on the left," The nurse said.

"Thank you," I told her.

Once upstairs, we hugged Carlisle and told him we loved him. I stood there and watched them wheel him away as a tear slid down my cheek. "Mom, he's going to be ok," Bella said hugging me.

"Thanks Bella," I said hugging her back.

Emmett walked over and slipped some pretzels into my hand. "Eat these," He ordered.

"Yes sir," I said taking them.

We all sat around the waiting room talking quietly. I was starting to feel horrible, but hid it. I didn't want them worrying over me next.

(Edward)

Bella and I were sitting there going through a baby name book. We had been arguing over names since we found out we were having a boy. "This baby needs a name," Bella complained. She was at 22 weeks and her emotions were everywhere. One minute she was happy, the next minute she was either screaming or crying.

"Are there any names you like?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I kind of like the name Nicholas, just not as a first name."

"Alright then, I'm going to open the book and point to a name and we will see," I told her. She looked at me like I'd gone nuts. I closed my eyes and flipped through the book a few times. Finally I put my finger on a name and opened my eyes. I stared at it for a second, putting the names together in my head.

"Well?" She asked.

"Hear it out and tell me what you think," I said smiling.

"Dammit Edward, just tell me."

"Andrew Nicholas Cullen."

The minute I said the name, her hand went to her stomach and she gasped. "What? Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. For the first time I was finally able to feel him move. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She parted her lips, allowing my tongue access inside of her mouth. "God Bella, I love you so much," I gasped breathlessly.

"Could you two please control yourselves?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry if I'm offending you. Bella is so incredibly sexy that I can't keep my hands and mouth off of her," I said looking at Bella. She blushed furiously.

"Seriously! You two are just gross!" Alice complained.

"Well if we are offending you, then don't look!" Bella exclaimed.

Alice glared at Bella. "Just because you are pregnant, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch."

"Hey Alice, don't," Jasper said softly.

"Whatever!" She yelled.

Emmett and Rose were staring at us, but guess they knew better than to step in the middle of whatever was going on with Alice and Bella at the moment.

"Help me up, I'm going to check on mom," Bella said.

(Bella)

I didn't know what Alice's problem was, but I wasn't in the mood to fight with Alice. Besides, mom had been in the bathroom for awhile and I was a little concerned.

I walked into the bathroom and found mom washing her face. "Mom, are you ok?" I asked.

She jumped. "Oh my God Bella, you scared me."

"Sorry mom. Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm just worried about Carlisle," She said.

"Did they say how long it would take?"

"No," She said looking down at her feet.

"He'll be ok," I told her.

"I hope so," She said starting to cry.

I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. "You know, you are getting pretty good at this hugging thing. It wasn't long ago, you wouldn't let any of us touch you."

Unfortunately, Andrew wasn't impressed by the pressure on my stomach and started squirming around and kicking me. I broke the hug and put mom's hand on my stomach. "He's going a little crazy in there."

"Wow Bella, has Edward felt this?"

"Yah just a few minutes ago," I told her.

"He is going to be such a beautiful baby," Mom said rubbing my stomach.

"I hope he looks like Edward," I said quietly.

"I know you do Bella, I hope he does to, but know matter what, we will love this baby."

We walked back into the waiting room. Rose and Emmett were talking to Edward. Jasper and Alice were in the corner by themselves talking.

"Mrs. Cullen," A man said walking towards us.

"That's me," Mom said. Everyone joined us.

"I'm Dr. White. I preformed the surgery on your husband. The surgery went quite well. He will be in recovery for an hour and a nurse will come get you when he's settled."

"Is he ok?" Mom asked.

"He's fine ma'am." Dr. White said and walked away.

AN- THANK YOU FOR SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!


	56. Chapter 56

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 55

(Alice)

Mom had come back after seeing dad saying that he was still pretty out of it. Mom looked exhausted. She sent us all to go get something to eat. Once we had eaten, I ordered something for mom and made Jasper drop me off at the hospital. I wanted her to have something to eat that wasn't from the hospital.

"Mom," I said lightly knocking on the door of dad's room.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I thought I sent everyone home."

"You did, but I brought you some food," I told her.

"Thanks Ali, come on in. Dad's sleeping," She said.

Mom mostly picked at her food. She really looked awful. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked. "You aren't eating."

"I don't know. I think I'm just tired," She replied. "I haven't slept at all."

We talked quietly. It was nice to hang out with mom. I hadn't had much time with her in quite awhile.

The day was long. Dad slept off and on, but even when he was up, he wasn't to coherent and usually in quite a bit of pain. Mom called everyone back at home and told them to wait to come up.

Mom picked her food up again and started picking through it. "I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom," I told her.

I got into the bathroom and was relieved to notice that I had started my period. It was a few days late, I was getting a little scared. We already had one pregnant person in the house, we didn't really need two.

I went back to dad's room. "Mom, do you have any tampons?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't..." She stopped. "Oh God Alice." Tears began falling down mom's cheeks.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her.

"I don't know Alice," She cried. "I haven't had my period since the week before we went on vacation," She said, her face was pale and I thought she was either going to puke or pass out. She got up and ran from the room. I followed her into the bathroom.

She crouched over the toilet vomiting. I held her hair back. "Alice, you can't tell anyone," She begged.

"Mom, I'm not going to say anything," I said honestly. "Do you think you are pregnant?" I asked.

"I, um, I'm, I'm not sure," She stuttered.

"Well, lets go find out," I said helping her up.

We went down to the gift shop, but it was closed. "Shit!" Mom exclaimed.

"Can I take your car and go to the pharmacy?" I asked her.

"I guess," She replied.

She handed me her keys. I took the keys and hugged her. "Love you mom," I whispered.

"Love you to Ali."

I found the car easily as mom had parked in dad's parking space. I got in and took out my phone. Jasper answered on the second ring. "Hello darling," He said.

"Hey honey. How are things there?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Bella and Edward are watching TV, Rose and Emmett, well you know," He replied.

"And what were you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning up the kitchen. How is dad?"

"He's still really out of it. He woke up in a lot of pain, so they drugged him and he went back to sleep," I replied.

"That sucks," He sighed.

"It does. Oh, um, I got my period," I told him.

"Thank God!" He said.

"I know I wanted to jump up and down. I'm glad it wasn't anything, but I think I might try to get on some stronger birth control."

"It might be a good idea. I want kids and all, just not right now."

"I know. Well I need to get off of here. I will call you later. I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Ali," He said.

I went into the pharmacy and picked up a box of tampons, then headed into the pregnancy test aisle. It was nerve racking and I kept feeling like people were watching me. Instantly I felt bad that Bella had to do this while Edward waited in the car. It had to be awful for her.

I grabbed three tests and headed for the checkouts. "Did you find everything alright ma'am?" The cashier asked.

"Yes," I said softly.

"My, my this is quite the purchase," The cashier commented.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, these things don't go together. Are you just wishful thinking with the tampons?"

I was pissed! "You don't know me or if any of these things are even mine. You need to shut your mouth, before I reach over and slap it shut!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," She said turning red.

I paid for my purchases and left quickly. I wanted to call Bella and tell her I was sorry for the looks she probably got, but I knew I couldn't since I was keeping a secret for mom.

When I got back to the hospital, dad was awake and eating supper. "Hey Ali," He said smiling.

I quickly shoved everything into my purse and went over to hug him. "Hi dad. How are you feeling?" I asked glancing at mom.

"I'm sore, but I think I will live."

"I'm glad," I told him.

I sat there reading a magazine while mom and dad were talking. From the sounds of it, mom hadn't told dad. I was wondering when she would or how she would do it. I glanced at mom's stomach, it was still flat, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was pregnant or not. What if she was? Would they still want us around? I knew mom wasn't too old to have a baby, but hell, we were all between the ages of 16 and 18. People were going to talk, people would know what mom and dad had been up to.

"Ali, you ok?" Dad asked.

"Oh, uh, yah I'm fine. I was just thinking'" I told him.

"Ali, why don't you call everyone and have them come up," Mom suggested.

Once I had called everyone, I stood in the hall and waited for everyone to get there. I needed Jasper. I just needed to feel his arms around me. I hated keeping secrets, but didn't have any choice.

The elevator opened and Jasper was the first one to step off. I ran to him and wrapped my legs around him. "Honey, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm great. Honestly, I've never been happier to get my period," I laughed.

Emmett and Rose headed on in to see dad.

"That was a conversation I could have gone my whole life without hearing," Edward groaned.

"Sorry," I said.

I walked over to Bella and hugged her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was stressing out, my period was a few days late, but I got it today."

Bella smiled and hugged me. "It is scary isn't it?"

"Oh God Bella, I had no idea," I said looking at her. "These last few days were terrifying."

"Alice, why didn't you tell someone?" Bella asked me.

"I told Jasper. I was too ashamed," I said looking down. "Besides, you have enough to worry about."

"You're also my sister and I would have been there for you," Bella told me.

"I'll remember that next time," I laughed softly.

Jasper paled. "Next time?"

"I'm just kidding," I told him.

(Esme)

The noise of everyone in the room was pretty distracting. I was glad I could get my mind onto something else. Deep down I was terrified. I had 6 almost grown teenagers and a gandson on the way. The thought of raising a newborn was really scaring me.

Carlisle was wearing down quickly. He was starting to show some signs of pain, so I paged the nurse. Everyone hugged him and left, except Alice. She seemed to need to be close. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but didn't want to argue with her.

"Well, did you get me one?" I asked Alice.

"I got you three," She said reaching into her purse and pulled out the tests.

"Honey, there are two tests in each box." I cringed. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation about me with my teenage daughter, while my husband was past out on pain pills.

"Sorry mom, I didn't realize. I was getting such awful looks."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It's ok. I'm just not sure I can use all 6 tests at one time."

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked me as I walked towards the door.

I turned and motioned for her to join me. "Come on, you just have to keep it a secret."

"I will. I promise mom," She said.

I could only finish three of the tests. I figured I would save the rest for the next morning if I needed them. I capped the tests and placed them on the sink praying no one would come in.

Alice was sitting on the sink swinging her legs. It made me notice just how young she still was. "Mom, I'm glad these are yours," She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say for the first time ever, I was glad to get my period."

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"I was a few days late, but I got it today," She said.

My heart broke for her, I felt like I had failed her. "Oh Alice. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I don't want to be like Bella, no offense, I love her and am happy to have a nephew, but I don't want that for me or for Jasper."

"Alice, if you are ever scared or need someone to talk to, you have to come to me or your dad," I said.

She smiled. "Um, mom your time is up. It's time to look," She jumped off the sink and put her hand on my shoulder. "I love you mom," She whispered.

"I love you to Alice," I said hugging her.

AN-THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I FEEL TRULY BLESSED THAT YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!


	57. Chapter 57

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 56

I turned over the three tests and looked at them. I glanced at Alice, I couldn't form words. I wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Mom! You're going to have a baby," Alice said softly.

"You can't say a word. Your dad needs to know first," I said. I was standing there shaking.

"Mom, for the millionth time, I'm not going to tell anyone!" With that, she ran out of the bathroom. I put my hands on my stomach. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. Carlisle and I had created a baby.

"Here mom," Alice said coming in with a bottle of water.

I took the water. "Thanks Ali."

"How do you plan on telling dad?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I need to do it soon, since you already know," I sighed.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not going to say anything. And don't worry about telling dad. He is going to be so excited. You two have done an incredible job with the 6 of us, well, Emmett has always been a problem, but the 5 of us have turned out fine," She laughed. "Besides, look at Bella. You have done amazing with her. She calls you both mom and dad and she smiles."

I hugged Alice. "Thank you honey. I needed to hear that tonight."

"It's no problem mom," She replied hugging me back.

I threw away 2 of the tests, but kept one. I would need something to prove it was true or Carlisle wouldn't believe me.

Alice and I went back to Carlisle's room. "Mom you take the recliner. I'll take the rocking chair."

"Are you sure Ali?" I asked.

She looked pointedly down at my stomach and back up at me. "You need some rest."

"Thanks Alice. I think I'm going to try to get some sleep," I sat down and leaned back.

She came over and kissed me on the cheek. "Congratulations mom."

Nurses came in through out the night to check his vitals. Carlisle and I were awakened each time. "Honey, you need to go home. You didn't sleep at all last night and it's 4am now."

"Carlisle, I'm not leaving you hear alone. I'm fine," I said unable to stop yawning.

"Esme Cullen! You are exhausted!" He scolded.

"I don't care. Right now you are more important," I said back.

"Shut up you two, I'm trying to sleep here," We heard Alice mumble sleepily.

"Sorry honey," I whispered.

"Esme get in this bed with me right now!" He demanded smiling.

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you," I replied.

"Honey, just be careful. It will be fine," I said.

"Mom listen to him please, I would like to get some sleep tonight," Alice whined.

"Why did she stay?" Carlisle whispered as I got into bed with him.

"Oh, um, I'm not real sure. I guess she didn't want me here alone with you," I joked.

I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I said. The feeling of being against him put me to sleep quickly.

I woke up at 8 the next morning feeling really bad. I fought the nausea as much as I could, but ended up running to the bathroom tripping over Alice as I went.

I crouched over the toilet vomiting. "Mom," I heard Alice call from the door.

"Yah," I said and began vomiting again. I didn't know I had so much in me.

"I got you some sprite," She said softly.

I finally managed to stop throwing up and flushed the toilet. I opened the door and took the sprite that was being handed to me by Alice. "Mom you look awful. Dad is a doctor, he's going to figure it out. You really should tell him now."

"I know," I splashed water on my face. "How do I look now?" I asked her.

"Like you have horrible morning sickness. Almost as bad as Bella's."

I looked at Alice. "Do I look that bad?" I asked her.

"Mom, relax as high as dad is right now, he's not going to realize it today," She said.

I felt the wave of nausea pass over me again and I ran back to the toilet, vomiting yet again. At this point I wished Carlisle did know what was going on. He would be there to hold my hair and wipe my face. Yes I was grateful for Alice, but she was a teenager and didn't need to be carrying such a big secret. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Alice asked frantically as she saw my tears.

"I'm just really overwhelmed right now Ali."

(Alice)

Mom was hysterical and I wasn't sure what to say or do. There was a part of me that wanted to run into dad's room and tell him, but I knew better than to do that. Another part of me wanted to call Jasper, he was always so calming and sensitive. He was also the one I always talked to when I needed help. I was getting a little angry as I stood there looking at mom, here I was a teenager and carrying this huge secret for her. I felt totally alone. Yet, I knew I had to act grown up and be there for mom. It was my turn to step up and be mature.

I sat down on my knees rubbing her back. "Sh mom, sh. Everything will be ok. You just really need to tell dad," I said in my best calming voice. She sat up and leaned against me, allowing me to hold her.

"I think I'm ok now," She whispered.

I stood up and helped her up. She rinsed her mouth and washed her face. "Aren't you a little freaked out about this?" Mom asked.

"Well honestly, yes. The thought of you and dad..." I shuddered. "What I'm trying to say is, we all know you love each other and we all know what you do on your weekends away. Hell, even Bella caught on immediately."

"Well you don't have to picture it," Mom said blushing.

"Believe me, we don't!" I exclaimed giggling. This was a very awkward conversation to say the least.

"I just can't believe it Alice, I'm going to have a baby," She said putting her hands on her stomach. "It's still flat, well, I mean it hasn't changed any."

"I think once you tell dad, we should go pick out the stuff for both babies and do their rooms together," I said.

"That might be fun, I just don't want to take it away from Bella and Edward," She said.

"I think Bella will like getting some of the attention taken off of her," I hesitated and nervously reached over to pat mom's stomach.

"You might be right," Mom sighed patting my hand.

We got outside of dad's door. "When do you think they will let him go home?"

"Probably this afternoon," Mom said.

"Cool. We can tell everyone you are tired and we will take care of you and dad," I offered.

"Ali, you don't have to do that, you have done so much," Mom was starting to cry again. "Ali, you have really matured."

"Mom, please stop crying," I begged.

"Damn hormones," She muttered, causing me to start giggling.

The first couple days that dad was home, were long. Mom was trying to hide how bad she felt, by lying to everyone about how tired she was. I'm pretty sure dad would have figured out something had he not been on pain pills. My siblings were starting to get suspicious when they heard mom throw up. I was really wanting mom to tell everyone, I was at breaking point.

(Carlisle)

I rolled over to find Esme lying there next to me sound asleep. I had been out of the hospital for 3 days and was finally starting to feelbetter. I did however find it odd that Esme was asleep in the middle of the day. I kissed her softly on the cheek and got up.

Bella was in the kitchen cleaning up the counter and doing dishes. "Hey dad. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling some what better, still sore. Hey, how has Esme been this week?"

"Well, I'm not sure. She has been really tired lately and I think she was sick some, but she said she didn't sleep at all while you were in the hospital," Bella replied.

I walked over and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "I was just shocked to see she was asleep at this time of day, but I've been pretty out of it," I replied.

"Yah, you on pain killers was kind of scary. I'm not going to lie," She sat down and started rubbing her stomach.

"Bella, you ok?" I asked her.

"Yah, he's just gotten overly active, mostly at night. He was kicking so much the other night I woke Edward up. There was something in his voice that really calmed him down."

I reached over and put my hand on her stomach and could feel him moving around. "He's really strong Bella."

"I know. I'm glad," She smiled.

I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They are all upstairs. Alice cleaned up the kitchen last night, it's my turn now. When I'm done I will head up there," She replied.

"I'm so glad you all helped your mom. I think I'm going to take something, I'm starting to hurt a bit. If you all need us, you know where we will be," I said. I stood up and gave her a quick hug.

I was so tired of feeling drugged from the pain pills, so I went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet to grab some Ibuprofen, but what I saw instead shocked me. I grabbed the white stick and stared down at it. My head started spinning and I had to grab the sink to keep from falling over. I was shocked and not sure what to do.

Suddenly, what seemed like drug induced dreams were a reality. Esme and Alice at the hospital, Alice seemed concerned about something and a bit scared. But if it was Alice's why would it be in our bathroom? Had she not told Jasper yet and Esme was going to help her once I started feeling better?

Then I started really thinking. Esme, she hadn't felt well lately and was now asleep on the bed. Everything started coming together. In between conscientiousness, I remembered thinking I saw Esme run to the bathroom several times. I had been meaning to ask, but wasn't sure if it was reality or the drugs, now I was sure of it.

Alice wasn't the one this test belonged to, it belonged to Esme. Her and I were going to have a baby. Esme was pregnant.

I took the Ibuprofen and went back into my room, taking the test with me. I climbed into bed and tucked the test firmly under me, so she wouldn't see it when she woke up.

Esme was still sleeping, I pulled the covers back and looked at her flat stomach, my heart swelled thinking of the baby that was growing inside of her.

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, earning a soft moan from her. I pulled back and looked at her, a small smile crossed her lips. This strong feeling of just needing to touch her came over me. I reached up under her shirt, rubbing her breasts lightly. "Mmm," She moaned softly. Slowly, I moved my hand down, over her stomach. I was half tempted to keep my hand there, but thought of something else. I slipped my hand into her panties. "Carlisle," She moaned spreading her legs just a bit.

"Esme, do you plan on sleeping through this?" I asked kissing her neck as I slipped a finger inside of her.

"How could I?" She yawned.

She drug my face to hers, wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me. She parted her lips allowing my tongue access into her mouth. She wiggled out of her panties. "The shirt has to go," I gasped.

Esme sat up and took her nighty off, throwing it to the floor. "So beautiful," I said pulling her back down on the bed. I knew I had to be careful how I moved, since I had a pregnancy test hidden under me. It was all I could do, not to climb on top of her and make love to her, but I hadn't been out of the hospital that long and since I was still having some pain, I knew I couldn't.

"Spread your legs for me beautiful," I commanded. She did as I asked, then pulled me back down to kiss me.

"You're so wet," I groaned dipping one finger into her.

"Only for you," She gasped. "Carlisle, I really need you right now. I need you to touch me."

I didn't hesitate. I added another finger and began pumping her slowly at first. She was trying to grind against my hand. "Patience love."

I leaned down and began kissing her. She quickly turned it into a fierce and fiery kiss. I moved my tongue to the rhythm of my fingers. I could feel her walls flittering around me. She broke the kiss. "I need release," She panted.

My thumb found her clit and I pressed it firmly, rubbing in small circles. Her fingers dug into my back as she came hard around my fingers. "Oh God!" She cried out.

I slipped my fingers out of her and wiped them off on my shirt and propped myself up on my elbow. I knew now was the time to let her in on the fact that I knew her little secret.

I carefully, placed my hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to see you start showing?"

"What? How? Oh my God!" She gasped covering her face in her hands.

I pulled the test out from under me. "Seems like this got left in the medicine cabinet. I know it's not Bella's."

She stared at me, tears were pooling in her eyes. "Congratulations daddy, we are having a baby."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, ignoring the pain. "Oh Esme, when did you find out?"

Esme placed her hand over mine and sighed. "The morning Emmett and I took you to the hospital. I hadn't slept much that night and then when we got to the hospital, I had a couple dizzy spells. I told Emmett not to worry, I was tired and hungry. Well, he brought me some pretzels, but one bite and I was about sick. Then later in the day, Ali started her period and asked me to tampons, I panicked knowing that I hadn't needed them since before vacation."

"So how did you find out?" I asked.

"I had Ali go to the pharmacy and buy me a test. She came back with 6 total, I couldn't do all 6, so I stuck with 3. One said positive, one had a smiley face and the last one had a plus sign. Alice was there with me. She has kept this a secret for the last few days."

"Esme, you should have told me."

"I know, but you've been so out of it, I wanted you normal again before I told you."

"We're really having a baby?" I asked.

"We sure are," She giggled.

"When should we tell everyone?" I asked her.

"I need to get a shower first and then we need to. Alice can't keep this up, it's not fair to her."

We showered quickly and dressed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "You are going to go crazy when I start showing aren't you?" She asked.

"Very. Are you going to be ok with it?" I asked grinning.

"I guess I wont have any choice in the matter will I?" She asked.

"Nope," I said laughing.

Esme and I walked upstairs and found everyone watching a movie. Bella was on Edward's lap with his hand on her stomach. "That will be us in a few months," I whispered to my wife.

Earlier in the day, I got to feel my grandson move for the first time, the feeling was amazing. I had no clue that minutes later I would find out that my wife was pregnant. I was so happy.

I put my arm around my wife and led her into the room. "Can we stop the movie, we would like to talk to you," I said. Alice was about to fly out of her skin.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Well, um, I found out the night your dad had surgery that I, um, I'm pre-pregnant," Esme said softly. I could feel her trembling in my arms.

You could hear a pin drop, everyone stared at us.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"All three tests came back positive," Esme answered.

"Wow, congratulations, I guess," Rose said walking over to hug Esme.

"When are you due?" Bella asked.

"We aren't sure, but my guess is she is probably around 8 or 9 weeks," I told them

"Aren't you a little old to have a baby?" Emmett asked.

I felt Esme immediately tense up. "Um, I, um, no," She whispered.

"Emmett!" I scolded

"Sorry dad, it's just a little bit gross, people are going to know that you do it," Emmett said defensively.

Esme turned, I could tell she was starting to cry, she walked out of the room.

"Emmett, seriously!" Rose yelled.

"Girls, go check on your mom, I'm going to have a talk with your brothers," I said looking directly at Emmett.

Once they were gone, I shut the door and turned to my sons. I was angry. "Dad, was this baby planned?" Jasper asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just asking," He said holding up his hands.

"No, this baby wasn't planned at all, but there is one on the way and I expect you to support your mom the same way you have supported Bella."

Emmett looked away. "I mean it, you have all supported Edward and Bella. Emmett, I know for a fact how supportive you have been to her. Your mom is no different."

"Honestly, the thought of you and mom fucking, makes me want to puke!" Emmett yelled storming out of the room.

"Dad, we will help with whatever you all need," Jasper said. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," I sighed. I turned and walked out of the room to go check on my wife.

AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


	58. Chapter 58

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 57

(Rose)

We were all sitting around the livingroom with mom. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. This should have been such a happy time for her, but she looked so sad. "I'm really sorry about how Emmett acted."

"Rose, don't apologize for him. It will be ok," She sniffled.

"Oh my God, we can have so much fun with mom and Bella. We can pamper them and paint their nails. It's going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"That does sound like fun," I giggled.

"Wow," Bella said rubbing her stomach.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mom asked.

"He's just learning how to get under my ribs and kick me," Bella replied.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked.

"It's starting to," Bella said softly.

Bella put Alice's hand where the baby was kicking. "That's feels so weird," Alice said, her eyes wide.

Mom placed her hand on Bella's stomach. "I guess I get to feel this soon too don't I?"

We all hugged her. Even though we were all shocked, mom and dad deserved to be happy. They had done so much for us, it was time for them to get something in return.

Emmett came storming through the livingroom and into the kitchen. "Emmett, where are you going?" I asked following him.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled slamming the door. I chased after him. "Just go back in the house!" He yelled.

"No! What is the matter with you?" I asked.

"I just need to get away for awhile!" He yelled again.

"Why are you so angry? What did I do to you?" I begged. He kept walking. "Emmett, talk to me please."

He turned, his face was filled with pure rage. "You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk. You're damn right that I'm angry! I am angry as hell. I'm supposed to be happy, but fuck that! This could have been us, but no, you ruined everything. You killed that baby!" He screamed into my face.

I flinched back away from him. His words had cut me like a knife as I fell to my knees sobbing. "Rose, I, I, I'm sorry," He whispered.

"No! Leave, get the hell away from me you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry Rose!" He said.

"Fuck you Emmett, I'm done. Just get the hell out of here!" I got up and ran into the house.

(Carlisle)

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Esme was so excited and happy, but then all of a sudden Emmett got angry and I wasn't sure why. I'd never seen him act that way. I went into the livingroom and watched as everyone was sitting around Esme talking. She looked calmer and was starting to smile again. The only one that was missing was Rose.

I walked into the kitchen, to go find her. Suddenly she came running through the door sobbing. I held my arms out to her, hoping to brace myself as she collapsed into me crying. "Rose honey what happened?" I knew Emmett was behind this.

"I killed my baby. My baby, I killed it," She cried.

"Come with me," I said leading her through the livingroom and into Esme and my bedroom totally ignoring the stares from the family.

Rose and I sat down on the bed and I held her in my arms. She curled into me sobbing. "What did he say to you?" I asked calmly.

"He's mad at me for killing the baby," She cried.

I stiffened. "Rosalie, listen to me right now!" I demanded. "That was over a year ago, yes it was a very bad decision on your part, but there is nothing that can be done," I said hugging her tightly allowing her to cry.

I was so angry and hurt when that so called friend of hers dropped them off. I knew by looking at Rose something was wrong, by the way she was hunched over holding her stomach. When Emmett told me she had just had an abortion, I was angry. It was all I could do to help her, but my doctor instincts kicked in and I carried her into the house.

That night she cried telling us. It hurt to hear those words come from her mouth, but no matter how angry I was with her, she was still my daughter and I loved her very much.

"Rose, I'm going to talk to him. He was way out of line and he needs to know it," I said.

"I'm so sorry daddy," She whimpered.

"Oh Rose. I know you are. I know you were scared and felt alone. Just know that I love you. You are still my baby girl," I assured her.

"Will this pain ever go away?" She asked softly.

Esme was so much better with this than I was, but I was on my own. "Yes baby, in time it will."

"He hurt me daddy," She said starting to cry all over again.

I pulled her away from me and looked at her. What I saw broke my heart. My beautiful daughter, was broken, there was no sparkle in her eyes, they were filled with pure hurt and pain. "Rose, I really wish you would have come to us, we would have helped you."

"I was so afraid you would be disappointed in me, I guess either way I was a disappointment."

"No Rose, you will never be a disappointment to us, we love you and that will never change."

She threw her arms around me neck and cried. "I love you," I kept repeating over and over again.

The truth was, while I really did love my kids, I wasn't always the best at telling them that. Esme was so much better at showing and telling the kids how much she loved them.

"Carlisle," I looked up to see Esme standing in the door way.

"Come on in," I whispered.

She sat down on the bed and took Rose into her arms. "I'm sorry mom, it's me he is mad at, not you. He's really wanting me to have a baby."

"Honey, having a baby right now, isn't going to solve anything. It will make life so much harder. I know it's your decision, but think about it first. You have one more year of school, that's it having a baby would make it so much harder to go on to college and get a job," Esme told her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry this was about you, you are supposed to be happy and Emmett and I have ruined it."

"Rose, you haven't ruined anything. I am so excited about this baby, but I know you need me to. When you are a mom, you can be many things at once. One day you will understand, but honestly, I don't think right now is the best time," Esme told her completely honest.

After awhile, Esme took Rose upstairs to hang out with Alice and Bella, while Jasper and Edward hung out doing whatever they do. I took some more Ibuprofen, since I was starting to hurt a bit and then sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Emmett to come home.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Emmett came into the kitchen. "Emmett have a seat, we need to talk," I said. I was still upset by his actions and wasn't looking forward to this. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down across from me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "First of all, I just want to say that I am very angry and disappointed in you right now! You had no right to say what you did to Rose!"

Emmett looked down. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean it."

"I am not the one you should apologize to. Rose is broken. You really hurt her tonight Emmett. I don't know if you realize what those words did to her."

"I do know," He whispered.

"Then why the hell did you say them?" I yelled slamming my fist into the table causing him to jump.

"I wasn't thinking."

"You're damn right you weren't thinking! You owe her an apology and it might not work right away, she's pretty upset. But I'll tell you one thing young man! If you ever talk to my daughter like that again, I will ask you to pack your bags and leave!" I yelled. Tears pooled in Emmett's eyes and he put his head down on the table. "Why Emmett, why did you say that to her?"

"I wanted it to be us. Dad, I wanted that baby. I never cared that it wasn't mine, but she couldn't handle it."

I had never heard the story, Esme had, but I hadn't wanted to. It was hard for a parent to hear this stuff. While Esme had heard the story, I was there holding my daughter together as she screamed and cried, to ashamed the first night to let Emmett near her. It was a scary time, I wasn't sure she would ever recover.

Everyone was there and got scared hearing her screaming. Esme had the job of telling them what happened. She was honest with them and told them the truth. For the next month, Edward, Alice, and Jasper slept in the game room. No one was sure what to say to Rose.

I took a deep breath. "Emmett, what happened that day?" I asked.

"Oh God dad, it was awful. I woke up to her sick again, yes we were in the same bed, we hadn't done anything yet at that point, but she seemed upset and I had spent the night talking to her. She begged me to take her to Port Angeles, but I told her that you and mom would kill us if we got caught. I knew she was mad, she picked up her phone and called Mandy. Once she was off the phone she told me she was pregnant," Emmett's voice was shaking.

"I asked her why she was going there with Mandy and she told me she was going for an abortion. I begged and pleaded with her. I told her I would tell you and mom myself she was pregnant and that I would help her, I told her I didn't care that it wasn't my baby. She wouldn't listen. When I went to put my hand on her stomach, she pushed me away."

I didn't say anything, just let him talk, as hard as it was to hear the story, he needed to release of being able to talk about it.

"I knew I couldn't let her go alone with Mandy, I had to be there with her. I sat in the backseat watching her smoke one cigarette after another as Mandy told her in full detail what was going to happen. In full fucking detail. I couldn't even sit in the waiting room with her, I just prayed she would change her mind, but she didn't. I got up and walked outside, leaving her there. I just knew I couldn't go back and watch. Once they were done and we were on her way home, Rose sat in the back with me crying over the cramping and pain she was in. I was scared that something was wrong, Mandy just looked back and smiled at me. She leaned against me and I couldn't even hardly touch her, she made me sick, I still loved her, but what she had done was awful and I wasn't sure I could ever forgive her." Tears fell down his face.

"Emmett, I'm not going to lie, it was awful. I was angry to, but she is my daughter and I still love her and I have forgiven her for what she has done. In a lot of ways, I should have known something was wrong. I was a doctor, but missed the signs, but telling her, reminding her that she killed that baby isn't going to help."

"I've fucked up dad. How do I fix this?"

"You are going to have to sit down and talk to her. She is really hurting right now and it might not be easy. You are going to have to give her time, but tell her you love her. I think she is wondering."

"I'm so sorry dad," He said looking down.

I got up and walked over behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You are a good man, you just speak before you think. I think this will all work out, just stay calm and think."

He stood up. "Thanks dad," He said.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Emmett, I do really love you."

"Love you to dad," He sighed.

"I'm going to check on your mom and Rose. Stay here and I'll see if I can get her to come down."

I got upstairs to find everyone in Bella's room. Jasper was asleep on the floor, Esme was asleep on the side of Bella's bed, while Bella was in the middle and Edward was on the other side of her rubbing her stomach. Alice and Rose were in the corner of the room talking.

"Rose, Emmett is downstairs, he wants to talk to you," I said.

"Great," She muttered.

I patted her on the back. "He's calm now."

AN- NEXT UP WILL BE THE CONFRONTATION BETWEEN ROSE AND EMMETT! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! AND THANKS TO BUTTERFLY BETTY, WHO IS THERE WHEN I NEED HER!


	59. Chapter 59

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter58

(Emmett)

I had gone to the park and took off running to clear my head. I knew I was out of line and really hurt the woman that I loved so much. The run helped clear my head, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I was going to get her to forgive me.

Rose came into the kitchen nervously and wouldn't look at me. "Oh Rose," I said walking over to her. She tensed up. "I am so sorry."

"No, you aren't getting off the hook that easily. You hurt me!" She screamed.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, please forgive me," I begged.

"You don't know the hell I go through. There are nights I still hear the noises and have nightmares! It's so real Emmett, the pain. Those nightmares bring it all back, I can still feel the physical pain."

"Rose, why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?" I asked.

"It's too much," She cried.

"I should be there holding you when you have those dreams," I said.

"Emmett, it wasn't your baby, it was mine dammit! I killed my baby." She screamed grabbing the chair to hold herself up. "It was my baby," Sobs wracked her body.

Hearing her say those words tore me into pieces. I realized that those were my words to her. "Oh Rose, what can I do? I am so sorry. Rose, I love you so much. I didn't mean it."

"I know I was young and stupid, if I could go back right now and I do things over I would, but I can't! It's done and over and there isn't a damn thing I can do. I hate myself for what I did. There were moments, I wished I would die during that, but I didn't. So I decided that this pain I have is my punishment for the rest of my fucking life!" She yelled. "I know what I did was wrong, but I sure as hell don't need the man I love reminding me of that mistake. I know if was all my fault. Had I not ran with that crowd, I would have never been raped and then I would never had gotten pregnant. It's my fault all of this is my fault," She cried turning to walk away.

I grabbed her arm. "Do not walk away from me."

"You hurt me Emmett, you hurt me worse than anyone has ever hurt me before," She cried.

I pulled her to me. "What he did to you was not your fault Rose, please stop beating yourself up."

"Oh God Emmett. What am I going to do?" She sobbed into me. I held her tightly as we cried together. There were no words to say at that moment. I just needed to hold her.

"I'm so sorry Emmett."

"Sh Rose. It's going to be ok. I forgive you Rose," I whispered.

"Why?" She cried.

"Because I love you," I said kissing her head.

"Are you two ok in here?" Mom asked coming in with dad. I kissed Rose's head and walked over to her.

"Mom, I am so sorry for how I talked to you. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Emmett," Mom said putting her arms around my waist and hugging me.

Dad looked at us questioningly. "We are ok," Rose sniffled.

"Good," He sighed.

"Hey mom."

"Yes Emmett?" She asked.

"At the hospital that morning, the dizzy spells? You were pregnant weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I just didn't know it at the time. I actually didn't realize that I could be pregnant, until Alice came in telling me she had started her period and need tampons."

"Ok seriously mom, I didn't need to know about my sister's period," I groaned.

"Sorry Emmett," Mom said smiling.

"So wait a minute? Alice knew the whole time?" Rose asked.

"She did, she just kept it quiet. I wanted to tell your dad first."

"Damn, I didn't think the energizer Ali could keep any secret!" Rose exclaimed.

"I was shocked. I thought for sure she would tell Jasper," Mom said.

"Alright, you two. Your mom and I are going to bed," Dad said.

"Good night both guys," I said hugging them both.

Rose walked over and hugged both of them. She pulled away and looked at mom. "Wow, I still can't believe it."

Mom put her hand on her stomach. "I can't either," She sighed.

Rose put her hand on mom's stomach. "It better be a girl," She laughed.

I picked Rose up and carried her upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower," She said.

"Want me to join you?" I asked.

"No, I'll be quick," She yawned.

I checked the rooms, everyone was still asleep. I locked Rose's door and undressed quickly, keeping only my boxers on. I wanted her to know I was sorry. The door opened minutes later and Rose came out in nothing but a towel. "Fuck," I murmured walking up to her and kissing her neck. "So beautiful," I said  
removing her towel and watching it fall down around her feet. Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face down to hers, her lips crashed against mine. I pulled her close to me allowing her to rub against my erection.

She broke away from the kiss. "Bed now!" She gasped. I walked over and set her down on the bed.

"Tell me how you want it," I gasped.

Rose quickly got up on her knees. She hooked her fingers into my boxers and yanked them down. My erection sprang free. "I want you to fuck me. I want to scream your name, until I can't scream anymore."

"Oh God," I groaned pushing her on her back forcefully.

I leaned down and took her nipple in my mouth sucking on one of them, pinching and rolling the other one around in my hand. "Fuck!" She gasped.

I released her nipple and sat back on my knees smiling down at her. I spread her legs, she was already dripping wet waiting for me. "Did I make you that wet?" I asked running my finger over her swollen clit.

She yelped in response. I leaned down and flicked her clit with my tongue. "Emmett!" She cried out.

I watched in total fascination as she took her nipples in her hands. "Oh God Rose, watching you do that is going to make me cum right now," I groaned pressing my painful erection into the bed. I thrust my tongue into her over and over again, flicking her clit just enough to get her to her release, then stopping and worked my tongue in and out of her. I loved teasing her, the sounds she was making kept me going. I didn't care at that moment who heard me.

"Please Emmett, I need to cum, please," She gasped writhing under me.

I took her clit in my mouth sucking on it, then bit down. "Uh, oh, uh, uh. AH!" She panted as I licked her clean.

My mouth crashed against hers. She wrapped her arms up under mine, trying to push me down into her. I reached down and guided my cock into her hot core, letting my tip slide up and down it. She was so wet and so hot, I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I knew I had to work quickly and use my magic to make her cum quickly.

"Please Emmett, I need you in me," She begged.

I thrust into her. "Fuck Rose, you feel incredible," I breathed into her neck slowly moving my hips.

She wrapped her legs around me pushing me deeper into her. "Ah!" She cried out as I hit her sweet spot. "Harder! Faster!" She cried out.

I did as she asked, knowing I wasn't going to last long at all. "I'm so close Rose!" I cried out. The bed was hitting the wall as I pounded into her.

"Emmett!" She cried milking my cock.

The look on her face as she reached her orgasm was intense. I pulled out of her and flipped her over. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hold on to the headboard," I ordered. She did as I said and I slammed into her.

"Oh yah, right there!" She cried.

I gripped her hips holding her still as I continued thrusting into her. Sweat was pouring off of me. I felt my balls tighten up and reached out rubbing Rose's clit firmly. "Rose!" I screamed squirting into her over and over again.

"Emmett!" She cried, her arms gave out and we fell down on the bed together.

"I love you so much," I whispered kissing the back of her neck.

"I think we should fight more often, I love make up sex."

"Baby, I will give you sex any time you want it, we don't have to fight," I whispered.

(Bella)  
I wasn't sure if it was the baby kicking or the noises coming from down the hall, but I sure wasn't able to get back to sleep. Andrew had taken to kicking me in the ribs at night. I never thought something so little could hurt so bad, but it did. No matter what way I laid, he would still kick me.

Finally I gave up. I walked into Edward's room, knowing full well that Edward had the magic touch to getting Andrew to settle down.

"Edward, wake up," I said shaking his shoulder.

"What honey?" He asked groggily.

"Those two down the hall are fucking loud enough to wake the dead and your son has broken my ribs."

He slid over and pulled the covers back for me. I laid down on my back, with my head on his arm. We watched my stomach move as Andrew kicked me. Edward put his hand over my stomach. "Come on little buddy, it's bed time," He cooed to my stomach.

Instantly the sound of his dad's voice began to calm him. "This is so unfair. How is that you can get him to settle down that quick?" I pouted.

He leaned over and kissed me. "Because he loves his daddy," He laughed.

"And he doesn't love me?" I was seriously going to cry. Damn hormones.

"Honey that's not what I meant. He hears your voice all the time, he knows you. How would he know me, other than by my voice?"

"I guess I get what you mean," I sighed.

"And if those two put a hole in the wall, mom and dad will kill them," He chuckled snuggling in against me.

I laced our fingers together that was resting on my stomach. "Sleep Andrew. Mommy and daddy love you," I whispered.

I rolled over and put my back against him. He seemed to know what I wanted, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, spooning me. "Hey Edward."

"What sweetheart?" He whispered in my ear. I hesitated, talking about things I needed and wanted weren't the easiest for me to talk about even with Edward. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I need to find a job. Before we went on vacation, we all agreed that I would get a part time job. School starts in a month and I haven't done that yet."

"Bella, you know mom and dad aren't going to force this on you right now."

"Edward, I am having a baby. We can't depend on your mom and dad to continue doing everything for us and our son. This is our baby and we need to be doing as much as we can financially for him."

"Ok then, let me ask you something. How are you going to work, go to school, keep up with homework, and still take care of yourself and Andrew? Bella, shouldn't your main priority be taking care of yourself?"

"I don't know Edward, but I have to do something. Your parents have done so much for me, I have to do something," I insisted. "Maybe, I can get my GED and work."

"Mom and dad aren't going for that. You have to finish school, this is nonnegotiable for everyone," Edward stated firmly.

"Then Edward what the hell do you suggest?" I asked trying not to get frustrated.

"Bella, I will get a job. I can easily work 30 hours a week and still go to school."

"You will never be home if you do that," I was starting to cry at the possibility of me going into labor all alone while everyone was gone.

"Baby don't cry. We will sit down with mom and dad tomorrow and make a plan. Dad is really good and looking into a crazy messed up situation and making things work. Besides, this shouldn't all be up to you. I'm his dad, I need to work too, to be able to take care of both of you," He said rubbing my stomach.

"It's so stressful when I think of everything this baby will need. I'm over halfway there and nothing has been bought."

"Bella roll over," He said. I rolled over and looked at him. "Bella, you aren't in this alone. We are in this together as a team. Yes, we might have to depend on mom and dad some, but it wont be forever. I promise that tomorrow, we will sit down and talk to them."

"Thank you," I whispered pressing my body, or as much as I could of it against him. At that moment, Andrew gave me a very forceful kick.

"See Bella, he's telling you to stop worrying and get some sleep," Edward said pulling the blankets up around us and holding me tightly to him.

"Sleep my Bella and know that I love you."

"I love you too," I yawned.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I ENJOY READING ALL OF THE REVIEWS!


	60. Chapter 60

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 59

(Edward)

I woke up the next morning to find Bella still asleep, she looked so peaceful with her hands placed lovingly on her stomach. I never pictured my life turning out this way. I never thought when I first saw Bella, that we would be having a baby together. The anger and rage that had filled her, had changed into sadness and being just plain scared, but even that was basically gone. She seemed like a normal teenager now, she was beautiful and had a sparkle in her eye.

The weekend we found out she was pregnant, she was convinced she couldn't be a mom and that she couldn't love the baby. It was hard to believe how much that had changed in just a few months. Yes she was scared, we both were, but she was also excited and loved talking about the baby.

It was just after 9am, mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table, he looked tired and she looked sick. "Long morning?" I asked walking over to the table.

"Morning Edward," Dad said smiling. "I've just been in formed that coffee makes my wife vomit."

"What are you going to do?" Everyone that knew dad, knew he had a coffee addiction.

"He wont be drinking it here and better not come home smelling like it," Mom said glaring at him with that she got up and ran to the bathroom. Dad followed closely behind her.

"Here mom, this is what Bella used to help her stomach. She still uses it once in awhile and swears by it," I said.

"It smells awful," She complained.

"I know, but try it," Dad urged.

"You try it!" She yelled.

Dad picked it up and took a sip. "See I lived." He said kissing her cheek.

"Fine!" She snapped taking it from him. She took a couple sips. "I'm going to go lie down on the couch." She got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Dad looked helpless. "She has been sick since 5am."

"If Bella can get through it, mom can to," I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Edward," He said.

"Hey dad," I hesitated, I wasn't sure how to approach what I needed to.

"What is it Edward?" Dad asked turning to face me.

"Well, for the last week, Bella has been waking up to Andrew kicking really hard. She has even started waking me up to talk to him since I am the only one who he seems to respond too. I was wondering, if it was ok if we slept together at night?" I asked cautiously.

"Andrew?" Dad asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"You said Andrew has been kicking. Is that the name you picked?"

"Shit, don't tell anyone, we hadn't told anyone his name yet."

"I like it. Does he have a middle name?"

"Andrew Nicholas," I replied.

"I wont say anything. I really like it though. Now, back to your question. Your mom and I will have to talk about it. I do know that now with two babies joining the family, we will have to figure something out about the rooms, I'm just not sure what at this point," Dad said. "For now keep it the way it is, if she needs you to help her at night, than go ahead."

"Thanks dad. Is it normal for her to not sleep very well?" I asked.

"It is and a lot of mothers I have seen complain about how much babies kick at night. Everything with Bella is going very well," He assured me.

We found mom and Bella sitting on the couch watching tv. "How are you feeling Esme?" Dad asked.

"A little bit better, that drink really did help. Sorry I snapped at you two," She said.

"It's fine. We forgive you." I said.

Dad walked over and kissed her on the head. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm alright for now," She yawned.

"Mom, later this afternoon, can we talk?" Bella asked.

"We can talk now, if you would like," Mom said sitting up straighter.

"Oh ok," She sighed.

"What's going on?" Dad asked sitting down next to mom.

I sat down on the love seat and Bella joined me over there. "I want to find a job," Bella said softly. "It's not fair for us to depend on you two to support our son."

"Wow. Where did all of this come from?" Mom asked her.

"Well before we went on vacation, it was talked about. I just feel that in order for me to grow up, I need to get a job."

"I don't see it's a problem. Maybe this week, I can take you job looking," Mom offered.

"Dad, is it safe for Bella to be working?" I asked.

"Son, Bella is just pregnant, she isn't dying. If her boss will give her a few hours a week and she can keep up with her grades as well as getting rest, everything will be fine," He said.

"Edward, I'm not the first pregnant person to work," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"I know, I just worry about you," I insisted.

"I'm fine," She snapped.

"Alright you two, listen, as long as Bella's pregnancy continues to go this easily she will be fine working some, but if it does get to much she will have to quit," Dad said.

"I'm good with that," Bella replied. She turned to mom. "Can we go today?"

"Not today, I have a doctors appointment at 2 and your dad goes at 4 to get cleared from his surgery," Mom told her.

"Oh, have fun with that first appointment," Bella laughed.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," Mom replied rolling her eyes. "It would be helpful if your dad would be my doctor."

"I told you last night, just because I could do it doesn't mean I want to. I want to be the nervous pacing dad, not the calm and cool doctor," He said kissing her cheek.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING IT. AND GETTING REVIEWS HELPS ME WANT TO KEEP UPDATING!


	61. Chapter 61

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 60

(Esme)  
My stomach was in knots as Carlisle drove us to my appointment. He wasn't supposed to be driving, but knew how nervous I was and decided to drive anyway. "You are sweating bullets honey," He commented.

"I'm so nervous, what if I'm not actually pregnant, what if the three tests were wrong?"

"Honey, I felt your stomach, you are pregnant. Now the one thing I never thought to mention though, was when you get in your thirties, the chance of twins goes up."

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just being honest," He said squeezing my hand.

"What if something is wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Honey, no matter what we will get through it." He whispered.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked into to the office. Carlisle wrapped his arm around me and smiled. He was walking on clouds. "You're excited aren't you?"

He stopped and turned to me. "God yes Esme, you don't know. I can't wait to see our child. You have truly made me the happiest man on earth," He put his hand on my stomach. "This shows just how much we love each other and the world will know it."

"I think we know a little bit about how Edward and Bella feel. It's strange to think we have this in common with our teenagers, but we do and I am so happy."

Carlisle leaned down and kissed me. "Lets go find out if there is one or two in here."

"Boy! There better only be one! I don't know if I could handle 6 teenagers, a grandson and twins."

"Oh yes, we are defiantly old!" Carlisle pretended to limp.

"You know what I mean," I sighed.

"Yes I do, I also know that you don't get anymore than you can handle in life," He replied.

"Baby, if I were you, I would never tell Bella or Rose that saying," I said.

He laughed sadly. "Yah, they have been through a lot. Bella more so, but she is really growing up. I am proud of all of my kids, but Bella is right there at the top. The changes in her, I have no doubt that she will be fine."

As I sat in the waiting room with my husband filling out all of the forms, I couldn't help but look around. There were 5 other pregnant women in the room. All probably in their early 20s. Carlisle and I were the oldest ones there, yet in that moment, I suddenly didn't care. I didn't care that people would probably look at me strange if I went somewhere with my grandson and my baby. I would be proud of my whole family even though people would think it was strange, I just didn't care.

"Esme Cullen." Angela called.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked helping me up.

I smiled. "Yes, lets go."

"Well Esme, I see you are here for a pregnancy confirmation," Angela said smiling.

"Yes," I said, I couldn't keep the smile off my face now.

"Congratulations. How is Bella doing?" She asked.

"Bella's doing great," I said.

"Well, lets do the work up and we will get you into a room," Angela said.

Carlisle stepped back, giving Angela room to work. "Your blood pressure is great and your weight is perfect. Are you ready for the rest of the fun?" Angela asked.

"It's my greatest joy," I laughed sarcastically.

We followed her into a room. "Go a head and undress and put this gown on. Dr. Smith will be in shortly." Angela said turning and leaving.

I changed quickly. "Mm, Esme. You look edible," Carlisle moaned holding my naked form to him. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach.

"Honey, this is what got us into trouble," I laughed.

"I could take you right here and not care if we get caught," He whispered kissing my neck.

I pulled away and he looked hurt. "I'm sorry, but it's a bit weird to me to get all hot and heavy when I'm going to have a doctor down there between my legs."

"It wouldn't be the first time," He said running his hand between my legs.

"You are a very naughty boy!" I said swatting his hand.

I got my gown on. "How is it that you can make that ugly thing look so good?" He asked.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you two here. How are you both doing?" Dr. Smith asked coming in.

"We are doing pretty good," I said squeezing Carlisle's hand.

"I see you are here to confirm a pregnancy. Have you take a pregnancy test yet?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Three of them actually, they all came back positive," I told her.

"When was your last period?" She asked me.

I looked to Carlisle, trying to remember back. "It was um, a week before we went on vacation and we have been back almost 7 weeks now." I told her.

"Was it a normal cycle?" She asked me.

I had to think about it for a minute. "No not really. It last a couple days and it was very light."

"Alright, I'm going to do a pelvic exam and a breast exam, so go ahead and lie back on the table, get comfortable and place your legs in the stir ups."

"Get comfortable in stir ups. That's kind of crazy isn't it?" I asked nervously.

Dr. Smith laughed softly. "I will do this quickly."

I squeezed Carlisle's hand and shut my eyes. "Relax Esme." Carlisle whispered kissing my head.

"That part of it's done. Now I'm going to press on your stomach," Dr. Smith said. "From what I'm feeling, you are close to 9 weeks. When we are done here, we are going to go for an ultrasound."

"Ok." I said softly.

(Carlisle)  
When we finished up with that part of the appointment, Esme dressed quickly. She looked like she was feeling a bit off. "Honey, are you ok?"

"I just feel gross. I hate having people mess with me down there," She whispered.

I hugged her tightly. "Just think. 31weeks to go if you really are close to 9 weeks."

"Can you believe it, how did we not know sooner?" She asked.

"Esme, we have had a lot going on. I mean with Bella's pregnancy and vacation and normal life." I told her.

We walked into the waiting room and sat down. She put her head on my shoulder. "Feeling bad?" I asked her.

"A little bit. I'm cramping a little," She replied.

"It's probably from the pelvic exam, we can talk to Dr. Smith though when she calls us back for the ultrasound."

Esme nodded, but didn't say anything. I could feel her trembling in my arms. "Honey, what's that matter?" I asked.

"I'm scared."

I turned and made her look at me. "Esme, it's going to be ok," I placed my hand on her stomach. "I know your scared, but I really believe everything will be fine." I kissed her tears.

"Thanks," She said sadly.

"Carlisle, Esme, come on back," Angela said smiling.

We followed her back to the small room. "Lie down on the table and pull your shirt up," Angela said.

Esme did as she said and looked at me once we were alone. "I wonder what I'll look like pregnant?"

"Beautiful." I replied.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Ever since you did the pelvic exam on me, I've been feeling some cramping," Esme said nervously.

"That's normal. A lot of women feel that," She told her.

"Ok," Esme said breathing a sigh of relief.

Dr. Smith began the ultrasound, moving the wand over Esme's stomach. "Here is the body, and the head, and do you see that? That is the baby's heart beat." She turned the sound up and the fluttering noise filled the room.

"Oh my God," Esme said crying softly. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything looks great, there is only one baby in there and the baby has a strong heartbeat."

I watched in awe as my wife traced the baby's features on the screen. I have always loved Esme, but to see her pregnant, my baby growing inside of her, made me love her all the more. She was an incredible mom and wife. She always made sure all of our kids felt loved and safe. She would walk through fire for each one of them and I knew this one would be no different.

"How are you doing over there dad?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I don't know if there are words for this. We have adopted 5 of our kids and are still foster parenting Bella. The feeling of taking in kids who have been through hell and back and giving them a normal life with loving parents, is awesome. I love watching them change and become confidante, but to see this, is wow. I can't describe it."

"Do the others know about this baby?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes, they were all shocked. Our oldest Emmett, didn't handle it well, but he is coming around. Bella and I have talked about it some earlier, she is excited to have two that will be close in age. Hopefully they will get along."

"Congratulations you two. You really do have a wonderful family."

"Thank you," Esme said.

I cleaned off Esme's stomach while Dr. Smith printed off a couple pictures. "Here you go. If you have any questions call me, don't hesitate. I will see you back here in 4 weeks."

We left there and headed to my appointment on the 6th floor of the hospital. Esme looked so tired. "You still cramping?" I asked.

"No I'm ok," She said linking her arm through mine.

My appointment was easy. The pretty much released me and told me I could go back to work next week. I was glad, I hated not working, but would miss not being home with my family.

We got into the elevator. "I was hoping it would be empty," I whispered to Esme.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I would push button to keep the door closed and take you up against the wall."

"Oh God Carlisle!" She gasped loudly causing everyone to stare at her.

I chuckled as I saw her blush. I put my hands on her stomach very gently rubbing my erection against her back. "When will I start showing?" She asked.

"Everyone is different Bella was showing really early, but you might not show that early," I replied.

I could tell people were still staring at us, but didn't care. I continued to caress her stomach. "This baby will be beautiful."

The doors opened on the floor to where my office was. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"My office." I replied winking at her.

That was all it took, she grabbed me and dragged me down the hallway ignoring the stares from the nurses that we past. Her hands were unbuttoning my shirt as I tried to get my key to unlock my door. "Esme," I groaned. She reached down rubbing my erection through my pants. I grabbed her hand. "Stop it!" I  
said grabbing her hand.

"What honey is something wrong?" She asked grinning at me evilly.

I finally got the door unlocked and opened. Esme pushed past me. I got the door shut and locked it. I didn't want to be interrupted. I turned to find Esme on my desk twirling her panties on her finger.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm feeling very hot right now and need some help."

I walked over to her. "Well ma'am, I need you to lie back so I can check your temperature," I grabbed my stethoscope from behind her. I leaned over and pulled her shirt up and unclasped the front of her bra.

I listened to her heart. "Your heart is racing. I need to do a full exam on you, could you please remove your clothes?"

She sat up removing everything. I moaned licking my lips at the sight of what was goingon in front of me. Once she was fully naked, she hopped back up on the table. "Do I need to lie back?" She asked staring at me.

"Yes please. I'm concerned over your rapid heart rate. I would like to take a few minutes to check some things out. It shouldn't take long."

"Take your time Dr. Cullen," She breathed.

"I fully intend to," I murmured.

I started at her neck, gently moving my hands over her breasts. Her nipples hardened immediately. I leaned over and kissed each of them, flicking her nipples with my tongue. "Uh Doctor, it's getting so hot in here."

I stepped back. "Are you feeling sick or just over heated?" I asked using my doctor tone.

"I've been fairly sick in the mornings, but now I'm just hot," She moaned.

I went down to her stomach and kissed over the spot where our child was. Then smiled at her. She was breathing heavily. Gently I spread her legs and thrust two fingers into her. "Ah!" She cried out jerking upwards.

"You are defiantly hot, I'm going to have to help you cool down," I told.

"How is that?" She whimpered.

"I'm going to finger you until you cum all over my desk and then, do you see that wall over there?" She nodded gasping for breath. "I'm going to take you against the wall until you turn to Jell-O in my arms," I said leaning down and kissing her with a fiery passion. My fingers were still inside of her and her walls were  
already clenching around them.

I worked my fingers fast and furiously in and out of her. "Carlisle right there. Please don't stop." She cried out.

"Do not hold back. Let it go," I said pressing firmly on her clit.

"Carlisle!" She screamed, her legs were trembling uncontrollably as she rode out her orgasm. I reached around under her and lifted her up. "No to wall." She whispered.

"Where then?" I asked.

"Your love seat. Set me down and take off your clothes," She demanded.

I stripped quickly and went to sit down on the love seat. She came over and put her hands on each side of me, leaning down and kissing me. She stuck her tongue down my throat, causing me to moan out loud. I reached my hands up and began massaging her breasts gently. I didn't want to hurt her and wasn't sure if her breasts were sensitive.

She grabbed me and sat down forcefully. "Oh God Es!" I grabbed her hips forcefully and helped her move up and down quickly. "I'm not going to last long." The sight of her breast bouncing in my face was sending me over the edge quickly.

"Rub me," She gasped. Sweat was pouring off of her face.

I reached down rubbing slowly at first and picked up speed. "Harder. Faster. Please, I'm so close."

She put her hands on my shoulders to give her something to hold on to. "Help me," She begged. I gripped her hip with one hand pressing her clit firmly with the other. "AH!" She screamed out milking my cock.

I felt my cock twitch. "I'm cu...cumming!" I yelled shaking.

She collapsed onto my chest. "I love you so much Carlisle."

"I love you to," I said running my hands in her hair.

(Esme)  
He moved me to where he could hold me in his arms, we hadn't dressed, but the door was locked and we were in no hurry. Carlisle put his hand on my stomach. "Hey little one. I'm your daddy. We can't wait to meet you. You are going to have 6 other siblings and a nephew who will be just a few months older than you." He said rubbing my stomach.

"When will the baby hear us?" I asked him.

"In a few more weeks," He said kissing my cheek.

I put mine over his. I loved the feeling of us being here together just like this. "I suppose we should get dressed and head home. I'm sure the kids are getting worried," I sighed.

We got up and I got my bra and shirt on, but when I went to grab my panties, he pulled them away first. "What are you doing with those?" I asked.

"I'll get you more," He said opening up his bottom drawer and tossing them in there.

"What?" I aske totally confused.

"Those will help me when I have to pull long shifts and I wont be near you," He said grinning.

"That's pretty weird honey," I said laughing as I pulled my skirt up.

"I know," He said grabbing me close to him and kissing me passionately on the lips.

We walked out of his office to see all of the nurses staring at us. Carlisle wound his arms around me. "Have a good evening everyone. I'm going to take my wife home and pamper her," He said squeezing me. I couldn't help but blush. "Come on honey, you need to get your feet up."

"Carlisle, I'm fine," I said trying not to argue to much.

"Esme," He put his hand on my stomach. "You need to take care of yourself, you are having my baby."

The nurses all gasped. "Congratulations," The one nurse finally managed to get out of her mouth.

"Thanks," I muttered utterly embarrassed.

He scooped me up and carried me to the car. "I love you so much Esme."

"I love you too," I said hugging him as tightly as I could.

The guys were out in the yard mowing when we got back to the house. "Would you look at that." Carlisle said as he helped me out of the car.

"Wow. Usually you can't pry the game systems out of their hands," I laughed.

"Maybe the power went off," Carlisle joked.

The girls were all in the kitchen. "Something smells good," Carlisle said walking over to the stove.

"I made the noodles, Rose made the sauce, and Alice was afraid to burn herself, so we had her make the salad," Bella said.

Carlisle took the spoon and dipped it into the sauce. "Rose, this is really good," He said.

"Thanks dad," She replied.

"I'm going to go and talk to the boys," Carlisle walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"How did your appointment go?" Bella asked.

"Um, pretty good. We have pictures and I'm 9 weeks along at this point."

"Are you showing at all?" Alice asked coming over next to me.

"No not yet," I replied.

"Can I?" She asked holding her hand out to my stomach.

"Of course Ali, you don't have to ask," I took her hand and put it on my stomach.

"The tests were right," She murmured softly, tears in her eyes.

"Ali, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I, I, I really don't know," She answered quietly.

I looked around at all of my daughters. "Ok, after supper we will have some girl time and talk."

"That sounds fun," Rose said.

Bella went and sat down at the table and rubbed her stomach. "Everything ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, this is just the first time I've sat in awhile," She replied.

I sat down next to her and rubbed her stomach. I could feel the baby moving around. "Carlisle said he's gotten pretty active at night."

"Oh God, just wait. I am so tired, he keeps me up for almost 2 hours a night," She replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yah have fun when yours starts keeping you up at all hours of the night, cause it's not much fun."

Rose finished the speghetti and mixed it in with the sauce. "It's done," She laughed as it splattered all over her.

Supper was fun, everyone came in and sat down as one big happy family. Carlisle and I passed around the ultrasound pictures and watched as the kids looked at them. Bella knew what she was looking at and leaned over to point out some things to Alice and Jasper.

"I have to say, I am very impressed by supper tonight. You girls did an excellent job. Now, I will clean up and you can do what ever you all want to do," Carlisle said as he began clearing the table.

"Girls come on with me." I said getting up.

We all laughed as Edward helped Bella up. I'm sure she felt huge, but she wasn't as big as she thought she was. Sure she was showing and hiding it was getting a bit harder for her, but to me pregnancy fit her and she looked adorable. "What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, you two are just cute," Jasper said.

Bella looked over at him. "Am I cute now?" She asked flipping him off.

"Alright Bella, that's enough," I said.

The guys went outside and started playing basketball. "We will be upstairs if you need us," I told Carlisle and we headed upstairs.

We all went into Rose's room. Bella sat back on the bed next to Rose, Alice sat in the bean bag and I sat at the computer chair. "So I want to know how everyone is feeling about me being pregnant."

"I'm scared. None of us are actually blood related to you and dad. This baby will be, it's kind of like a bond that you two will have. I know you love us, but with no blood bond..." Alice trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Listen to me Alice Cullen, and you listen to me right now!" I demanded. "A bond does not have to be created out of blood. For some of you the bonds took longer to create, others it happened right away. But just because your dad and I didn't conceive you, doesn't mean a damn thing to us. You are ours and we love you all very much." I said.

Alice wiped her tears away. "We love you to."

I turned to Rose. "How about you?"

"I'm still in shock. It's cool and all. The age difference is a bit weird though," She replied.

"I guess it might be for you all, but remember I'm only 35. Your dad and I adopted Edward when we were very young. Just think, this baby will have all of you to look up too. You will be the best role models this baby will have," I told her.

"It is kind of cool, it will just take some time getting used to it all," Rose responded.

"When are you due?" Bella asked.

"March 24th." I told her.

"It will go so fast," Bella said.

"I hope so. I just want the morning sickness to go away so I can enjoy it."

"It should in the next few weeks," Bella said smiling.

"Dad is excited about the baby isn't he?" Rose asked.

I couldn't help but blush as I thought about the afternoon, the words that were said, the love in his eyes as he looked at me, him saving my panties in his drawer at work.

"Oh my God mom, you got lucky didn't you!" Rose exclaimed. Alice and Bella burst into fits of laughter.

"Ok girls, we are not having this discussion. What happens between me and my husband stays between him and myself," I was seriously blushing and knew that I had just given it away.

"Mom, um, obviously you and dad are active. You are pregnant, we know this pregnancy isn't going to stop you," Rose said.

"And it's not like you and dad keep us up all night long," Alice said glaring at Rose.

"I'm not even going to ask," I sighed.

(Bella)

I woke up around 1am wondering where I was. Andrew was kicking me and moving around much like he did every other night. "Come on little guy go back to sleep," I begged rubbing my stomach.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked sitting up.

"What am I doing in here?" I asked confused.

"You fell asleep while we were talking. We didn't want to disturb you, so I covered you up and went to bed myself. Now are you ok?" She asked.

"He's just kicking as hard as he can," I sighed. I pulled her hand over to my stomach.

"Hey Peanut, it's aunt Rose. Calm down so your mommy can get back to sleep." She cooed.

I laid back hoping he would calm down. Rose laid back down and snuggled closer to me, keeping her hand on my stomach. "Bella are you scared?"

"Of what?" I asked.

"All of this?" She asked.

"I'm terrified of going to school pregnant, I'm scared of what everyone will say. Hell I'm scared that I'm going to go into labor at school. I'm even scared of the pain. I hate pain and I'm not sure I will make it."

"Edward's going to be in the room with you right?"

"Oh yah. Mom and dad too." I replied.

"Can the rest of us wait in the waiting room?" She asked.

"Hell yah, you all better be in there with me," I laughed softly.

"I can't wait to be an aunt. Even Emmett is getting ready to teach him to play sports and he wants to take him to the zoo."

"Wow, I never thought he would be so into being an uncle," I said.

"He is, he loves kids," Rose said.

I couldn't stop yawning, so I rolled over to my side. My back was to Rose as we still talked quietly. "Is he still kicking?" She asked.

"Yah, he's so strong, sometimes it kind of hurts," I replied.

"Do you want me to get Edward?"

"No, let him sleep," I yawned. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Rose rolled over and put her hand on my stomach and started humming. "Right after I was raped, the nightmares would drag me under and I couldn't seem to get out of them Emmett would go get mom and she would lie in bed holding me and sing to me," Rose whispered.

"Their baby is going to be so cute." I yawned.

"It really will be, I hope they have a girl, it will keep it even in the family," She said thoughtfully.

"Night Rose," I whispered.

"Night little sister." She yawned.

AN-THIS STORY IS CLOSE TO 400 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! IT'S STILL GOT A WAYS TO GO THOUGH SO I HOPE YOU WILL FOLLOW IT TO THE END, I'VE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY!

**NOW, IF I GET 10 REVIEWS TODAY, I WILL UPDATE THIS EVENING...IT'S ALL UP TO YOU GUYS!**


	62. Chapter 62

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 61

(Esme)

It was 10am, everyone was up except Bella and Rose. I went up to check on them and found them asleep on Rose's bed. Rose had her hand protectively over Bella's stomach. "Girls, it's time to get up," I said shaking Rose just a bit.

She stretched. "Morning mom."

A wave of nausea passed over me and I rushed into her bathroom and began vomiting. It amazed me to think of something so small making me so sick. "Please stop trying to kill mommy," I said patting my stomach.

"Mom, are you ok?" I looked up to see Rose and Bella staring at me.

"I'm so tired of throwing up. It goes on and on. I don't know if I can do this much longer," I cried vomiting again.

Bella placed a cool washcloth on the back of my neck. "Try to relax mom."

"I'm going to get dad," Rose said running from the room.

"This can't be normal," I whimpered.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Bella said. I knew she was trying to help.

Minutes later Carlisle came in followed by Rose. "You two go wait in Rose's room," Carlisle said.

He got down on his knees and rubbed my back. "Here is some water," He said handing me the glass.

I took a sip and handed it back to him. "This shit fucking sucks," I said gagging again.

"I know honey," He whispered.

"Oh no you don't! You've never been pregnant before, you have never had sore breasts!" I yelled bursting into tears. "You don't know what this is like. I feel horrible! My stomach hurts, I feel weird all the time, and my breasts are so sore that when you touch them, I feel like screaming from the pain! So don't you dare tell me you know!" I sobbed.

Carlisle lifted me up in his arms, without saying a word and carried me down to our room. He laid me down on the bed and held me tightly as I sobbed.

Once I had cried myself out, I snuggled in as close as I could to him. "Carlisle, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. Esme, you are pregnant, the morning sickness has been really hard on you and your hormones are all over the place, that's all." He whispered.

"How long will this last?" I cried.

"The first few months are the worst, then it gets better."

"Good thing, I would hate for this to last throughout the whole pregnancy, I would have to kill you," I whimpered.

"Well, if I thought my life was endangered, I wouldn't be here holding you," He chuckled softly.

"Carlisle, I'm not even showing yet and I feel fat."

"Honey, that's part of the beginning stages of pregnancy. I can assure you, that you are not fat. You look beautiful."

I laid their quietly listening to his heart beat. There was something so calming about that to me. "I am so in love with you."

"Esme, I love you more today then I did all those years ago," He replied kissing my head.

"So I was thinking, we should take the kids shopping today for school clothes. Bella really needs clothes, I can tell hers are starting to look tight."

"Am I invited?" He asked.

I propped myself up. "Of course you are. You aren't going to let me be in charge of 3 girls picking out clothes alone are you?"

"Good. I will find you something while I'm out."

"Oh really?" I asked. "What would that be?"

"You'll see." He said grinning.

"I think I'm going to drive through town with Bella so she can get some job applications and then the two of us will meet you at mall," I suggested.

"Do you think it's safe? I mean two pregnant women in one car for that long. Someone could end up screaming or crying." He joked.

"Just as safe as it is for you to be lying here next to me," I said rubbing my hand over his crotch.

"Oh Esme," He sighed.

I jumped off the bed. "Better tell the kids to get ready to go," I said running out of the room laughing.

"Dammit!" I heard him mutter.

A while later we were all headed out to leave. Bella was getting in the car with me, while everyone else was heading to the mall. Carlisle walked over and hugged me. "I will get you for what you did earlier," He said kissing me.

"Well you really should learn not to say that stuff to a pregnant woman." I giggled.

I reached over and pulled him into a deep hard kiss. "Ew! Do we have to see this," I heard Jasper complain.

"Oh shut up Jazz. At least they are happy," Alice said.

"And very knocked up!" Emmett laughed.

Carlisle pulled away and put his hands on my stomach. "Take care of our baby." He said.

"We will be fine." Bella said leaning over to talk to us.

I looked over and watched as Edward kissed Bella and shook my head. I could feel the love radiating off of them.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"You wanted to job look. We can stop at a few places and then head to the mall," I told her.

"Do you think anyone will hire me?" She asked softly.

I was wondering that myself. They were going to look at her and judge her simply by appearance. "I don't Bella, all we can do is try. If they don't, then you try again once you have the baby." I told her.

The first place we stopped was the grocery store. The manager took one look at her and just as I suspected, he told her they weren't hiring. I could see she was hurt, but told her to keep her chin up and not give up.

The next place we went was the library. They told her the same thing. She got in the car and burst into tears. "No matter what I do, I get shit on!"

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "Bella, life dealt you a very shitty hand, but you have a chance to change that. I know I am proud of you," I said.

"Did you see how they looked at my stomach first?"

"I did, and it's not fair. They don't know you, but Bella, you aren't just a pregnant teenager. You are an amazing young woman, who is growing up to be awesome. You are going to make an amazing mom and you will still graduate high school," I told her.

"Do you really think that?" She asked softly.

"Yes I do," I said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Thanks mom," She whispered.

"We will try one more place, then head to the mall."

"Ok," She sighed.

I pulled into the bookstore parking lot. There was a help wanted sign on the door. We walked into the store. "Go ask for the manager and we will take it from there." I said.

I could see how nervous she was, but she needed to this herself. There was only so much a mom could do for her daughter, and this she needed to do on her own.

(Bella)

I walked over to the guy standing behind the counter. "Could I help you?" He asked.

"Um, could I speak to the manager please?" I asked nervously.

"Sure just a second," He said walking behind a door.

What seemed like an eternity later, a tall stocky woman came out looking me up and down. "I'm Nancy the manager. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Um, my name is, um Bella. I, um, saw that you were um, hiring," I said. I was so nervous I thought I was going to vomit. I could feel my body trembling.

"Yes we are. Why don't you step back into my office and we can talk and see where we can put you," She said.

I sat down across from her as she moved papers around, dropping some on the floor. "Oh shit!" She laughed. I had never heard a laugh quite like hers, it was contagious and I found myself laughing with her.

She looked at me and sighed. "How old are you?" She asked reaching over and touching my stomach.

"16," It came out as a whisper.

"For goodness sake, I wish I could look as good as you," She said. I blushed and looked down. Andrew chose this time to become very active, I ran my hand over my stomach hoping to calm him down.

"Well child, how has life been treating you?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to cry. "It's been rough," Suddenly, it seemed as though I had known her for a lifetime. "I'm 16, I live with my foster family and my boyfriend. I had only officially been with him a short time, when I was raped by my ex and then found out I was pregnant. Then to top it all off, my foster mom just announced that she is pregnant."

"How did your family react to you getting pregnant?" Nancy asked.

"They have been amazing. Even my boyfriend is excited."

"What about the guy who raped you?" She asked.

"He was killed in a car accident," I replied. I looked down afraid to make eye contact with her, I wasn't looking for someone to pity me.

"What about your real family?" She asked.

"My dad was killed and my...Renee's husband..." I trailed off, I couldn't go there.

"You know what Bella, fuck em. You are a beautiful young woman, with an amazing family. Plus you get to be pregnant with your mom. How cool is that anyway?"

I shrugged. "I guess it is pretty cool."

"Well child, I don't know what to tell you, but if I were you, I would hold on tight to your family, they seem amazing. I had a daughter that got pregnant at 16, I loved her anyway, sure I was mad, but I still loved her."

Nancy looked around. "Listen I am out of here in 20 minutes. I am going off with my husband for a couple days. I want you to come in here Thursday at 4 to fill out paper work. I am going to give you a chance. I can put you to work straightening up the bookshelves and displays. It will only be a few hours a week, but it's a start right?"

"Thank you Nancy," I said fighting the urge to cry.

"Now you go take care of yourself and your baby," I stood up and headed out the door. "Boy or girl?" She asked.

I looked at her, it took me a minute, then I realized what she was asking. "A boy," I told her.

"Good, good for you."

I got into the car with Esme feeling so many different emotions, that I was literally shaking.

"Bella honey, what on earth is the matter?" Esme asked patting my shoulder.

"I, uh, I got the job," I was laughing and crying all at the same time.

"Oh honey I am so happy for you," She said hugging me.

"I start Thursday at 4. I will work a few hours a week on organizing the books and displays."

"Bella, I am so happy for you. We have to celebrate." She giggled.

"We really don't," I said.

"Oh yes we are! I just don't know what we can do, since food makes me so sick."

"It will pass. I was fine after we got back from vacation. I was 17 weeks. You only have 8 more weeks of being sick."

"Thanks Bella, I mean that was helpful," She sighed.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to sound horrible. Just think it means the baby is ok, or at least that's what the doctor told me."

"To be honest, I'm really scared Bella, I'm 35 years old. What if something goes wrong? I'm too old. I'm going to be I'll be 53 when it graduates."

"Mom, you worry too much. Dad doesn't seem concerned does he?"

"No. I guess not."

"Then don't worry. Besides, you will be in the delivery room with me so you will know find out then what to expect," I laughed.

"Thanks," She said patting my knee. "So as you know we are going clothes shopping for school. Is there anything you need?"

I looked down. "I need bras. Mine don't fit very well anymore," I said knew that I was blushing.

"Stop blushing Bella, seriously. You live with 4 other females that need them, there is nothing to be embarrassed about!" Mom exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. I guess that's what I liked about Esme, she was so sweet, but told you what she thought. "Alright, you want to know what I need clothes wise?" I asked honestly.

"That is what I asked isn't it?" She giggled.

"I need everything, everything is getting tight. I've even gone as low as stealing some of Emmett's shirts and boxers to sleep in at night."

"Bella, why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess for one, it just sort of happened. One day my clothes were fine, the next everything was starting to get tight."

Esme smiled. "You're not even that big yet. Alice can help you find shirts that will help cover your baby bump, it will show a little, but it might hide it from the school kids for awhile."

"I really don't want to go to school."

"Bella, I know you don't, but you need to. It wont be easy, but you need to go until the baby is born."

"What will I do after he's born?" I asked.

"We will all sit down and talk about it. Carlisle and I have talked about it some, although since I found out that I'm pregnant, we will all sit down and talk about it."

"I just don't see how all of this is going to work out," I sighed.

"Bella, your dad and I will help along with everyone else in the family. We are a family and will work this out together. You aren't alone in all of this."

"I know mom, thank you," I said softly.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and walked into the food court, to find everyone waiting there for us. "What took you so long?" Edward asked rushing over and taking me in his arms.

"I got a job!" I exclaimed.

"Oh baby, I am so happy for you," He said hugging me tightly.

"That's great Bella. Where are you working?" Dad asked.

"I got a job at the bookstore, it will only be a few hours a week," I told him.

He gave me a one armed hug. "I'm proud of you Bella."

"Thanks dad," I said turning to hug him.

"Alright, can we please start shopping?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Yes Alice and I give you and Rose permission to help me pick out clothes. I'm tired of wearing Emmett's shirts and boxers to bed." I giggled.

"You are wearing my what?" Emmett asked.

"Edward helped me steal a couple pairs. Mine don't fit and Edward's don't either." I said smiling at him.

"They really are comfortable aren't they?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" I giggled.

Edward slipped his arms around my waist. "And I will still love you even if you out grow my brother's clothes." He joked.

"Thanks!" I said elbowing him in the stomach.

"Alright, where to first?" Dad asked.

(Esme)

We all decided to get clothes first. Alice wasn't happy that she didn't get to pick out the guys clothes, but Bella insisted that she really needed her help and that made Alice jump up and down and take off running.

Carlisle put his arm around me as we followed our daughters. We used to let the kids all go together, but the girls came home with shorts and skirts too short and shirts to tight. Carlisle and I decided after that it would be a family affair. At first the kids were mad, but we made it fun.

Alice picked out a few maternity pants including jeans and quite a few mix and match baby doll shirts. She even got her a few dressed that looked really cute on her and made her stomach stick out a bit.

The only time Carlisle left us, was when Rose helped Bella pick out bra and panty sets. Bella had found some really cute sleeping shorts and pajamas that she would be able to wear for awhile.

I stood back and watched as Rose, Bella, and Alice actually had a good time and laughed together. I put my hand on my stomach feeling blessed that this new baby would be growing up in a family that really loved and supported each other.

Once we were done there Carlisle and the boys were forced to carry all of the bags. "Can we hit Victoria Secret now?" Alice asked.

"I'm skipping out on that one," Carlisle said grinning.

"Come on dad, we'll take you shopping now," Emmett said smacking his dad on the back.

"Oh God should I be scared?" He asked looking at me.

"Very," I said kissing him on the cheek.

(Alice)

After shopping for Bella for over an hour, we all headed to Victoria Secret. Jasper tagged along with us, instead of going off with dad, Emmett, and Edward. Rose and Bella seemed to be helping mom find something, while Jasper walked around with me as I looked. He always enjoyed helping me pick stuff out.

"Here try this," Jasper said holding up a see through lace teddy.

I held it up against me. "I like it," I said.

"So do I, but I will probably prefer it on the floor and not on you," He said smiling, his eyes filled with lust.

"Stay here. I will be right back," I said pecking him on the lips.

I took my bags over to where everyone was. "Can you watch these. I'm going to try some things on."

"Sure," Mom said holding up a black lace bra.

"Oh I really like that," I told her as I walked back to Jasper.

Jasper was standing there grinning as he held something up that even made me blush. It was black and consisted of mostly strings. I took him by the hand and walked over towards the dressing rooms. No one was watching them or near by, so I dragged him in with me.

I quickly threw my clothes on the ground, standing there in front of him. He handed me the teddy first. I put it on. "What do you think?" I asked turning so he could get a full view.

"Well, I liked what you had on first," He said grinning.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

He pulled it down off my shoulders and suddenly I was standing there in front of him naked. "This," He said sticking his hand between my legs. I wrapped my arms his neck and kissed him feverishly.

(Esme)

"I still don't the point in spending all this money on things I wont be able to wear that much longer," I told Rose.

"Come on mom, you sound like an old woman. You aren't old, you are pregnant and beautiful, show off your body a bit," Bella said.

"Bella's right. You aren't even showing yet. I bet you anything, I could find Bella something that she would wear here," Rose said as she began skimming the racks. She pulled a midnight blue teddy out and held it up to Bella. "Humor me please."

"Fine!" Bella sighed taking it away from Rose.

The three of us headed to the dressing rooms. Rose stayed out with Alice's bags, while Bella and I were going to try things on.

I walked to the back dressing room and opened the door. My eyes popped out of my head. "Oh my God!" I gasped.

"Shit! Mom!" Alice gasped. She buried her face in Jasper's neck.

"I suggest you get dressed, both of you right this minute!" I exclaimed.

"Go away," Alice begged.

I turned and walked away, but stopped and opened the door again. "Mom!" Jasper gasped zipping up his pants.

"Next time lock the door."

"Mom, what happened?" Rose asked. Bella was even peaking out of her room.

"I just caught Jasper...Alice...they were having sex," I stuttered. I grabbed the bags and stormed out of the store.

I could not believe that I had just walked in and caught Alice and Jasper in the dressing room. The dressing room of all places. I walked over to where Carlisle was standing with Edward and Emmett. "I am ready to leave now!" I stated.

"Esme, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"You need to go get Alice and Jasper, we are taking them home. Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Edward are free to stay, but the other two are going home."

"They are all coming out of the store right now. Do you mind telling me what is going on?" Carlisle asked me.

"Alice and Jasper will be happy to tell you."

AN- AS PROMISED WHEN I GOT TO 400 REVIEWS I WOULD UPDATE! YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS, KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE!


	63. Chapter 63

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 62

(Carlisle)

Emmett had dragged Edward and I into a teenage sex shop. I was shocked to see the sex toys you could buy at the mall. Not too long ago you could only buy those at certain stores. I guess I was getting older and times were changing. What shocked me even more, was when Emmett tried to get me to buy edible panties for Esme. I couldn't do it, there was something wrong about being in that store with my sons. I did notice that Emmett had purchased a couple of things, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they were though, but he seemed pleased with himself. Edward on the other hand thumbed through some things, but seemed very uneasy with it all. Had I not been there Emmett probably would have school him in the finer arts of a sex toy or two, luckily it didn't happen with me in there.

We had been standing out side of Victoria Secret for a matter of minutes, when Esme came storming out. "God dad, you sure we can handle those hormones for the next 7months?" Emmett whispered.

"You better shut up," Edward warned him. "She really looks pissed and if looks could kill we would all be dead."

I knew it was bad when I was to ask Alice and Jasper why she wanted to leave with them and by the looks on their faces and those around them, I knew I really didn't want to know.

I looked at my four other kids, Rose and Bella knew what was going on, they were bright red and giggling. "You four go have fun, don't be out too late," I told them all.

Esme took my arm and pulled me to the mall, ignoring the people staring at us. I had never seen my wife this angry. I knew the pregnancy hormones had kicked in 100%, but this was really bad.

We got out to my car and I turned to look at my family. "What is going on?" I asked.

"Mom walked into the dressing room and caught Alice and me up against the wall," Jasper said as Alice buried her face in his arm.

"Please tell me, you were helping her get dressed," I groaned.

"No Carlisle! They were totally having sex in there!" Esme yelled. Three women with kids stopped to look at us before hurrying on.

"Ok Esme, calm down," I said.

"Calm down, are you telling me to calm down? Those two were having sex in the dressing room and you are telling me to calm down?" She yelled.

"Yes I am," I said firmly. "By the looks on their faces they are already embarrassed, lets go home and talk about this calmly."

"Fine. Get in the car!" Esme demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Alice sighed.

"Hands to yourself," I said trying not to laugh.

"Dad!" Jasper groaned.

I was trying to make things light. I knew once I got home I would have to discuss this with my son and daughter and I was not looking forward to it.

The ride home was tense. I reached over and took Esme's hand. All I could do was pray that Alice wouldn't end up pregnant, two women in the family was enough, I wasn't sure I was strong enough for three.

We all walked into the living room and sat down. I looked from Alice to Jasper a couple of times and sighed. "What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I thought we had locked the door," Alice said looking down.

"First off, if it had been a store manager, you would have been kicked out of the store in defiantly, or worse, they could have probably charged you both with indecent exposure . Did you even think of that?" I asked.

"No sir," Jasper said.

"Now, I must ask. Alice, are you on birth control?"

"Yes dad, I have been. I'm on the pill and I take it every day," She replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, but what I do want you to know that the pill is only 99% effective. All I am saying is that, you two need to be careful," I told them.

"Where is all of this coming from?" Alice asked.

"Listen, being a teenage parent is not easy," Esme said.

"Mom, we are careful," Alice insisted.

"Have you told your dad what happened at the hospital?" Esme asked her.

"What the hell mom? Why are you trying to through me under the bus?" Alice yelled.

"Alice, calm down," Jasper whispered.

"No! It's not fair! Bella sleeps in Edward's room every night and Rose and Emmett have sex all the time, yet I am the one getting yelled at! I am not going to end up pregnant like either one of them!" Alice yelled. She got up and stormed out of the house.

I looked at Jasper, he had his head in his hands. Then I looked to Esme. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to go that far."

I kissed her on the cheek. "This will all work out. I will go talk to her."

Alice was sitting on the porch step crying. I sighed and sat down. "Why is mom so mad at me? I mean I know what happened earlier was bad and shouldn't have happened, but dad, it's like everyone can get away with it and I can't." She cried. "It's like all of a sudden, Bella is the favorite."

"Ali, I know it might feel that way to you. But you know that your mom loves all of you the same. Right now she is trying to be a mom to Bella, you know she never had one and now that she is pregnant, your mom is trying to help her with that, it doesn't mean she loves you any less. I also think right now with her just finding out she is pregnant, it gives them something in common. Every thing will be ok." I told her.

"I know," She said. "I do love Bella, we just have nothing in common."

"Ali, have you ever tried just hanging out with her?" I asked her.

"In the beginning, but once she got pregnant, no. I want to though," She said.

"Well then invite her to do something," I suggested.

"Like what? She hates shopping," Alice sighed.

"I don't know Ali, you're smart, you will figure this out," I told her.

"Thanks dad." She said.

"So what happened at the hospital?" I asked her.

She looked down. "I was late, I got my period at the hospital, but I was a week late and thought I was pregnant."

"That must have been scary. Did you tell anyone?" I asked her.

"Jasper," She said softly.

"Alice, your mom is just worried about you," I said putting my arm around her.

"I should go talk to her," She said getting up.

"Yes you should, you should also consider spending some time with Bella," I added.

(Alice)

I walked into the kitchen, mom was leaned over the sink throwing up. It was really weird to see her sick, she was never hardly sick. I walked over and moved her hair out of the way. "Thanks Ali," She said rinsing the sink out.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yah. I just smelled ketchup," She said cringing.

Mom rinsed her mouth and turned to me. "Ali, I heard some of what you and dad were talking about." She said.

I looked down. "Honey, I don't love Bella more than you. Your dad was right about that. Ali, she has no clue about being a mom, so by spending time with her, I am hoping she will learn."

"I know," I sighed.

"Ali, I love you so much," She said hugging me.

"I love you to. I still should have locked the door," I giggled.

"Alice!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry mom," I said.

"Do you honestly feel like I've been leaving you out?" She asked me.

"No not really, it's just that when I get caught I get in trouble, but Rose for sure has sex with Emmett a lot, I don't know about Bella though, other than she has come out of his room pretty much every morning lately."

"And your dad and I will sit down and talk about it and decide how to deal wit this," She said.

"I'm sorry you caught us," I said softly.

"Ali, you seem to think I don't remember what it's like to be young and in love. I really do. It's just your dad and I want you to be safe."

"Lets go watch movies or something," I offered.

"Ok," She sighed.

She put in some popcorn while I went to pick out a movie. "Are you and your mom ok?" Dad asked coming in. He was carrying his belt with Jasper following him.

"Um yah, what's going on and why are you carrying your belt?" I asked looking from him to Jasper.

"He beat me," Jasper said.

"What! Dad why?" I exclaimed.

"Ali, honey, I was just joking. His belt broke and he was taking it to throw it away," Jasper said kissing me.

I picked up the movie "Baby Mama" and mom came into the living room. "Lets go to my room," She suggested.

I put the dvd in and climbed in bed next to mom, she had her hand resting on her stomach. "You aren't even showing yet and you rub your stomach like you are. Bella did that too. Why?" I asked.

She looked down. "I didn't even realize I was doing it," She said. "Does it bother you?" She asked.

"Mom, um, why would it bother me?" I asked.

"Knowing that I am pregnant, I guess," She replied.

"No mom, I'm over that shock. But I was thinking, Bella needs a baby shower."

"You know, I was thinking about that earlier. Would you like to plan it with me?" She asked.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Of course. I can't do it all on my own."

I leaned over and put my head on mom's shoulder. "It's going to be sad that I graduate in 2 years and will go off to college, this baby wont really even get to know me."

"Sure it will. We will come visit and you can still come home some."

"It just wont be the same," I said.

"Ali, growing up really sucks doesn't it?" She asked me.

"Yes very much," I sighed.

"Sweetheart, you will always have a special place in my heart. You were the one who kept me calm and kept your baby brother or sister a secret."

I laughed. "That was fun, in a family this big it doesn't seem like we have many secrets."

(Edward)

We walked around the mall with Emmett and Rose for a while longer, until Bella started looking tired. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me and smiled. "Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"Yah," Bella yawned.

"Let's go get something to eat," Emmett suggested.

"Sounds good to us," Bella said rubbing her stomach.

"I thought little miss mama would like that idea," He said patting her head.

"Bite me Emmett!" Bella yelled.

Emmett leaned over and acted like he was going to bite her neck. "If you aren't careful, I will teach my son to piss all over your face." I said.

"You wouldn't dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Of course I would," I laughed.

"Ass," He muttered under his breath.

"Come on Bella, what would you like for supper?" Rose asked putting her arm around Bella and pulling her away from me.

"Chinese please," She said smiling.

We all loaded into Emmett's jeep. I picked Bella up and put her in it since it was so high. I put my arm around her and held her close to me. "So what exactly happened with Alice, Jasper and mom?" I asked.

"Mom walked into the dressing room and caught them," Bella said.

"What were they doing?" Emmett asked.

"Um Emm, honey, Jasper had her against the wall, you know making her squeal," Rose explained.

"For real?" I asked laughing.

"For real and mom was so pissed, more pissed off then the day I told her I was pregnant," Bella laughed.

"Damn, that must have been bad, cause she would barely look at any of us," Rose said.

Emmett pulled in at the Chinese restaurant and we got out. Luckily they weren't busy, so we were seated immediately. The waitress took our drink order and we looked at our menus. "The last time I was here, I was so sick. I am so glad that the morning sickness is gone," Bella said.

"Us to." I said kissing her cheek.

(Bella)

Andrew became overly active while we were eating. I stopped eating and rubbed my stomach. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"He's just moving around," I replied.

"Can I feel?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, everyone else does," I said laughing.

He got up and put his hand on my stomach. "Damn Edward," He said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your kid is strong," He said, his eyes wide. "Are you sure there is only one in there?"

"Yes Emmett, just one," I said laughing.

We all got home a couple hours later to find everyone sitting around the living room. "Have a seat everyone, family meeting," Dad said.

"Now who's pregnant?" Emmett groaned.

"Me, Bella, oh and Carlisle," Mom said.

"That's real sweet," Emmett said plopping down on the couch with Rose.

We all sat down and turned to mom and dad. "Now I want to say, we know you are all together and are sexually active, we aren't thrilled with it, never were, but knew better than to fight it. As we knew it would happen anyway," Dad began.

Dammit, it was a sex talk, there was no way I could get out of it. Why couldn't I just get sick and spend the sex talk in the bathroom throwing up, it would be perfect birth control for the rest of the family.

"We have been made aware of the fact that people were kept awake the other night, by a head board banging against the wall. And we also were told that you two have been sleeping together," Mom said looking at Edward and me.

"For the record, we weren't the ones banging against the wall," I said blushing furiously.

"We know that Bella," Dad said glancing at Rose and Emmett.

"Bella and I have been sleeping together at night," Edward said quietly, "But nothing is going on. Bella wakes me up when she can't sleep."

"Your mom and I have been talking this afternoon. We do not want you having sex under our roof. That has been the rule from day one and it will continue to be the rule. We also know that Edward and Bella are headed for many sleepless nights in the next few months. There will be nights where the baby will cry all night long and it makes sense for Bella and Edward to room together to parent, it will help them be a team," Dad said.

"Are you saying that I can move into Edward's room?" I asked.

"We will leave it up to you, if that's what you two want, we will approve of it, but the door will stay open at all times," Mom said.

I looked at Edward. "We can talk about it," We agreed.

"Now with the rest of you, we hope you understand why you are doing this. It's not to pick favorites at all, it just makes sense," Mom said.

"The other thing your mom and I have talked about was where the other baby's room will be. My office down here would make a great nursery. So we will be changing one of the extra room upstairs into my office and the baby will sleep down here." Dad explained.

"What is the big deal about no sex?" Emmett asked.

"You are all still very young and that is our rules, we don't give you many rules, but this is the big one and we expect you to follow it. While you are under our roof, we do not want you having sex our house. Do you understand?" Dad said.

"Yes sir," He muttered.

AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE AND READ ALL OF THEM!


	64. Chapter 64

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 63

The next few weeks went fast. I had started my job and really enjoyed it. Nancy was great to work for. She made work fun and interesting. Edward and I agreed that he would move into my room since mine was a little bigger and the baby would have his old room. It was really odd to be allowed to have him in my room all the time.

We got up the next morning early, it was the first day of school, needless to say I was nervous. I was at 27 weeks and I thought I looked huge, even though everyone said I wasn't. Edward came into the room. "Morning beautiful. Are you ready for school?" He asked sarcastically.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I groaned trying to sit up. My stomach had made it almost impossible to get out of bed alone.

"Up you go," Edward said helping me up.

"Thanks," I groaned.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of capris with a purple baby doll shirt. "Oh Bella, you look so cute!" Alice squealed.

I shook my head. "Thanks Al,." I said.

Mom was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs. She was now 13 weeks pregnant and her morning sickness had faded away. Although, she still couldn't stand the smell of coffee or ketchup.

"Morning everyone," She said smiling.

"Morning," We all grumbled.

"Alright everyone, breakfast is done get your plate," Mom said.

We all grabbed food and sat down. "Bella honey, you need to eat," Mom said patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm afraid if I do, I will throw up. I am so nervous."

"You will be fine. We are all here, no one will mess with you," Edward said.

Once I was finished, I cleared my plate and placed it in the sink. "Bella," Mom said softly.

I turned and looked at her. "I know you are nervous about going back to school and being pregnant, but hold your head up high and know that you are a special young woman," She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom, have a good day here alone," I said hugging her back.

"Your dad went to the school last week and talked to the principle and counselor over there. They know you are pregnant and said they would let the teachers all know. For PE you will be walking laps," Mom explained.

"He told them?" I asked.

"We had to Bella, they needed to know. We didn't mean to do it behind your back," She said.

"I know, I just don't want them staring at me or my stomach."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, this is a small town, you know that. People are going to stare and talking. Ignore them all," She told me.

"And give them the finger?" I joked.

"I would prefer you didn't," Mom laughed.

We got to school and walked into together. For the millionth time Rose and Alice assured me that you couldn't tell that much that I was pregnant. Edward put his arm around me and held me to him securely.

I was thankful that I had English, Biology, and Health with Edward. I had PE with Alice and Jasper, but my other classes I was on my own. Those were the classed I really dreaded. But we all had lunch together.

I kissed Edward goodbye and headed to PE with Alice and Jasper. Dressing out was going to be a problem, when it came to hiding my pregnancy. Luckily on the first day we didn't have to dress out.

Alice, Jasper and I took our spots on the bleachers, waiting for them to come in and go over the rules and what we were doing for the first trimester. "Dad came in and told the principle and counselor," I whispered to Alice.

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

"Yah," I replied.

"What are you going to do about PE?" Jasper leaned over and whispered.

"I get to walk lap,." I sighed.

"Damn that sucks," He said.

"I guess it could be worse, but it probably will be when everyone here starts realizing that I'm walking and not participating," I sighed.

"We'll take care of them," Alice said smacking her fist into her hand.

"Dear God Alice, I can't imagine you fighting anyone," I laughed.

"Big things come in little packages," She said grinning.

The coaches came in and went over the rules. I couldn't help but yawn and fidget a bit, as sitting in the bleachers was starting to hurt my back. I wanted to lean back, but knew I couldn't or everyone would see my stomach.

"Is your back hurting?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yah, it's just really uncomfortable sitting like this."

She reached over and rubbed my back. "Maybe this will help," She said.

After PE was English. Edward was already in class saving a desk next to his. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"I'm just tired," I said stifling a yawn. "Although, sitting in the bleachers for an hour really did hurt my back."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to rub it," He said.

"Me too, but Alice helped as much as she could."

I put my head down on my desk as best as I could. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked leaning over to me.

"What happens when I can't fit in my desk?" I asked.

"That wont happen and if it does, I will stuff my shirt to be pregnant with you."

"Very funny Edward," I said trying not to laugh at the mental picture I was getting.

The teacher came in and started rambling about class rules and what he expected. I tried my hardest not to fall asleep, but I was getting hungry and starting to feel nauseous. I popped in a piece of gum, hoping it would work.

(Edward)

I didn't like seeing Bella so tired, but knew we wouldn't be able to talk until lunch, even then I wasn't sure. I sat there in English as the teacher mumbled on and on. I happened to glance over at Bella and was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep.

At the end of class, I helped her up. She smiled at me. "How was class?" She giggled.

"Boring, I should have taken a nap," I joked.

I kissed her and we headed our separate ways.

By lunch time, I beat her into the cafeteria and waited for her. My siblings had already got our table and saved seats for us.

"Hey," She said coming over to me.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her on the head. "How are you feeling now?" I asked her.

"I'm starving," She said.

"Well lets take care of that," I said leading her into the lunch line.

As we were getting our lunch, I noticed a couple girls staring at Bella's stomach and whispering. I knew the rumors were going to start, it was just a matter of time. I just hoped Bella was strong enough to ignore it. I also hoped she trusted all of us enough to help her through it.

The rest of the school day went back slowly. Bella was pretty quiet, which didn't surprise me, since I knew she was tired. "Last period, people were staring at my stomach," She said quietly.

"Bella, it's going to come out sooner or later," I said taking her hand as we drove out of the parking lot.

She was quiet for a minute. "I know it will. I just I don't want the stares and the rumors."

"Honey, it will involve me to," I said.

"Not as bad as it will me. It's different for girls," She said looking down at her stomach.

"No matter what happens, I will hold your hand. We will get through this together," I assured her.

"I think he got bored in school today, he didn't move as much until now, when you start talking it's like he gets all excited," She said rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"He loves me what can I say," I said laughing.

"I know I do," She said smiling at me with her big brown eyes.

We pulled into the driveway. Emmett and Jasper were staying to watch Rose and Alice in cheer leading practice. We would all have football practice after school tomorrow.

"How was your day?" Mom asked as we came in the front door.

"It was ok," I replied.

"I have already gotten stares," Bella said.

"Bella, ignore them," Mom said.

"I will do my best," She said softly.

"Do you all have homework tonight?" Mom asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go lie down for a while," Bella said yawning.

I wrapped my arms around her and lead her into the living room. "Will you hold me?" She asked.

"Of course love," I said pulling her down on the couch with me.

We snuggled in as close as we could together and I reached up and pulled the blanket over us. "You smell good," She said sleepily.

"Sleep love," I said kissing her on the forehead. She snuggled in and within minutes, she was sound asleep.

I held her close for awhile just watching her sleep. She was so perfect and beautiful to me. She was my angel. My stomach growled, so I carefully slid out from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Is she asleep?" Mom asked.

"Yah. She's snoring," I said sitting down at the table.

"I have a feeling this week will probably wear her out, but she should be ok," Mom said sitting down across from me.

"Tomorrow we have football practice and they have cheer leading practice. Is there anyway you could pick her up?" I asked.

"Yah, I'll talk to her," Mom replied.

(Bella)

I woke up and still felt very groggy. Edward came in carrying a plate with supper on it. "Smells good," I said taking it from him.

He sat down and ate with me. "I can't believe how tired I am," I yawned.

"I know. Mom says you should feel better by the end of the week," I told her.

"I hope so. I have to work Saturday," I said leaning back against the couch. "I just hate this feeling."

"I'm sure," He said patting my knee. "Are you finished?" He asked.

I nodded handing him my plate. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Mom and dad are cleaning the kitchen together and every one else is upstairs," He told me.

I yawned and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew was Edward picked me up. "I am getting you to bed."

We undressed quickly and climbed into bed. I pressed my back up against his chest, while he wrapped his arm around me rubbing my stomach. "Sleep my love," He whispered in my ear.

The feeling of his breath on my ear suddenly turned me on. "Edward," I gasped.

"What honey, what's wrong?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"I need you. I need you to touch me," I begged.

"You're so tired though," He commented.

"Please Edward," I took his hand and slid it down.

"Roll over on your back, but we're going to have to be quite," He whispered.

I rolled over, Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His hand went between my legs, I spread my legs allowing him access. Edward's lips moved ever so softly from my lips to my neck. The moment he began touching me, I turned into mush, I just melted to him. It felt so good, there were no words to describe the feelings that were coursing through me. "God Bella, you feel so amazing," He moaned.

"Edward, I need you," I whispered.

He jumped out of bed and cracked the door. Then he turned and slipped his boxers off and climbed back in bed. "Let me know if I put to much pressure on your stomach."

"I will," I said.

The feeling of him being inside of me was amazing. I wrapped my arms around him holding him close as our bodies rocked together. "Edward, I love you," I whispered as he kissed underneath my ear.

My eyes rolled back in my head as he hit my sweet spot over and over again. "Edward, Edward, Edward," I panted.

We rode out our orgasms together and held each other closely. I stretched over and kissed him softly, I wove my fingers into his hair kissing him with as much passion as I could. "I love you so much," I said breaking the kiss.

"I love you to Isabella," I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue.

I curled into his side and put my head on his chest. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes," I said tracing the lines of his chest with my finger.

I laid there quietly for awhile with my head near his heart. "Soon our son will be laying here with us," I whispered.

"Do you really want him to sleep with us?" Edward asked.

"No not really, but I just meant there would be times we would all be lying here and he would be on your chest."

"That's true. It will be nice," He said smiling.

I woke up the next morning almost an hour earlier than I needed to be up. I got a shower and dressed quickly. Edward was still asleep. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then headed down for breakfast.

"Morning Bella, you're up early," Mom said.

Her and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. Dad had started drinking hot tea in the mornings as coffee still made mom really sick. I would never forget the night dad came home with coffee on his breath and without thinking he kissed mom. She gagged and puked for a while and then started screaming and yelling at him for making her sick. We all thought it was funny, but dad had to sleep on the couch that night. I felt sorry for him, you would have thought he had cheated on her.

"I slept so much last night that I woke up early," I replied.

"You look like your feeling better," Dad said.

"I do thank you," I said.

I grabbed a piece of toast and cereal and sat down with them. "Have you been getting more sleep at night?" Dad asked.

"Yah somewhat,." I replied.

"Edward snoring to loud?" He joked.

"Yah, he does snore," I laughed.

"You can do what I do to his dad, stick a dirty sock in his mouth," She said smiling.

"That's really funny actually," I said.

"Oh Bella, I'm picking you up after school today since everyone has after school activities," Mom said.

"Ok, I'll watch for you," I really didn't want to ride home with my mom, but for one I didn't want to argue with her and two, I didn't want to hang around for hours after school.

I rode with Edward to school, he was excited about the game Friday night and talked nonstop about it. I couldn't wait to watch him play. I had heard that him and his brothers dominated the field, but didn't live with The Cullen's last year during football season.

Alice and I walked to the locker room and suddenly it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach that had nothing to do with being pregnant. I felt sick and only prayed that I would make it through.

The locker room was pretty full by the time we got in there. Some of the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I grabbed my clothes and looked around. "Bella, you can change in the bathroom stalls," Alice whispered. She must had read my mind.

"I owe you. Thanks," I said walking away.

I changed, but noticed that while the shirt was bigger, my stomach poked out a bit. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around my stomach. As soon as I opened the door Alice was at my side. "Ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

We walked into the gym and found Jasper already out there ready to go. "He looks cute huh?" Alice asked.

"I guess," I rolled my eyes, he wasn't my type, but I saw where him and Alice would be each others types.

"Ms. Swan, I would like to talk to you," Coach Blackburn called.

I groaned and walked towards him. "Yes sir," I said.

"I know you are pregnant, you will walk laps from beginning of PE until the end, do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"No special treatment otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I said looking down at my feet.

"Start walking," He ordered.

I started walking laps around the gym, while everyone else started running. This wasn't going to be fun. I felt his eyes on me as I walked. He was looking at me as if I was a criminal. "Having fun Bella?" Jasper asked as he slowed to a slow jog.

"Oh yah, this is the greatest," I smirked.

Alice jogged up next to us. "Your doing great, keep up the good work," She said encouragingly.

"Aren't you both supposed to be running?" I asked mimicking the coach.

They laughed and broke into fast sprints. "What's the matter Bella? Why aren't you running?" Jessica asked.

"Shut up Jessica," I said not looking at her.

"Oh someone is grouchy," She said glaring at me.

"Leave me alone!" I said through my teeth.

"Yah Jess, leave her alone. She can't run, look how fat she is getting," Lauren said staring at me.

Both girls started laughing and took off running. Had I not been pregnant, I would have beat their asses down.

Eventually everyone stopped running, the coach called them over and began giving them rules for basketball. I continued walking my laps. Some of the kids were watching me and laughing. I noticed Alice give me sympathetic looks, but I continued walking. I couldn't wait for PE to be over.

Once basketball started I slowed a bit to watch. "Keep walking Swan," Coach yelled. I sped up a bit, but I was getting bored with walking, there should be a law against walking this much.

Jessica through the ball at the net, but missed by a mile. I couldn't help but laugh. "Keep walking Swan," She said sarcastically as she walked away.

"Hey Jessica," I said just loud enough for her to hear me.

"What?" She asked.

"Go suck a dick," I said smiling.

"Seriously Bella, you're getting awfully fat, you better walk faster so you can lose the weight."

"Go to Hell Jessica," I said.

She smiled and walked off. "Bitch," I heard her mutter.

"The one and only." I said back.

(Alice)

PE was awful, the sluts were already talking about Bella, I had even heard one or two of them guess she was pregnant. I just hoped I would be able to shut my mouth. I didn't want to fight, but I would if I had to. Bella stuck up for me last year, and I would now if I needed to.

We all walked into the locker room. "She's probably pregnant," I heard one of the girls whisper.

"Who would knock her up, she's too ugly," Jessica said.

Suddenly they got quiet and I looked up to see Bella walk towards me. She looked pissed. "I'm going to beat Jessica's ass down," She muttered. Obviously, without thinking, she pulled her shirt off and went to grab her other one.

"Oh my God, Lauren, you were right, she is pregnant!" Jessica exclaimed.

Bella looked as though she was going to cry. "Keep it together," I heard her mutter to herself.

I put my hand on Bella's shoulder. "They aren't worth it," I said.

She shrugged out of my touch and finished changing clothes. Lauren walked over to us. "So you're pregnant huh?"

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" Bella asked.

"Who's the father Bella?" She asked.

"Lauren leave Bella alone," I said stepping between them.

Bella pushed past us both and walked out of the locker room. "She doesn't know who the father is, does she?" Jessica asked smiling at me.

"Just leave her alone, she has been through enough," I said.

"Oh ok, poor Bella," Lauren laughed.

The bell rang and we all left the room. I tried to find Bella, but she was no where to be found.

By lunch time, it was all over school. I got my lunch and went to sit with my family. Bella and Edward hadn't gotten there yet. "How did they find out?" Emmett asked.

"Jessica had been all over Bella all through PE today, when she got done and into the locker room, they noticed when she changed clothes," I explained.

"They better back off of her," Rose said gritting her teeth.

The whole lunchroom seemed to get quiet all of a sudden. I looked up and Edward and Bella came in. She had been crying and he just looked angry. He tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed away from him. She said something to him and walked away.

Bella came over and sat down at the table and put her head down. Rose rubbed her back. "What happened honey?"

She looked up. "Seriously, are you dumb and haven't heard?"

"Hey, don't get mad at us, we haven't done anything to you. We are the ones supporting you," Emmett said.

Tears fell down Bella's face, she put her head back down on the table. "We are on your side, please don't forget that," I said softly.

"I know," I heard her mumble.

Edward brought over their food and sat down. "Come on love, you need to eat."

She sat up a bit, wiping her eyes and took a bite of her french fries. "They taste like shit," She said.

"They always do, but you need to eat so my nephew gets strong and healthy," Jasper said.

Bella leaned into Edward and looked down as she ate. She wouldn't make eye contact with any of us. We all knew she was being stared at, we just hoped it would end soon.

(Bella)

My afternoon classes were bad, I just wanted to curl up under my desk and die. I hated having people stare at me. I never wanted to be the center of attention.

"Bella, I heard your pregnant. Is it true you don't know who the father is?" This guy named Mike asked me.

I turned and glared at him, then turned back around.

"You know, no one is going to want her after the baby comes out from down there," I heard another guy whisper to Mike.

Mike laughed and made a comment that I didn't quite catch. I did my best to block out the words and the stares, but it hurt. No matter what happened in my life, I would never be anything more than a teenage whore slash mother.

I was really hoping to see Edward after school, but he had already headed off to practice. I walked out the front doors and out to the parking lot. I was glad mom was already there. I put my bag in the back seat and climbed up front.

"How was your day Bella?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "It was very long."

"I'm sorry. Listen, I have to stop at the store real quick." She said driving down the road.

I nodded and leaned my head against the back of the seat. "Honey, you're really quiet. Did something happen?"

I looked over at her. "Everyone knows," I said, tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

(Esme)

Bella was hurting. When she first moved in with us, she had one emotion which was anger. I could tell she was struggling with different emotions and at times it was really hard for her. I pulled into the parking lot and turned to look at her. "You know sweetheart, I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"I know," She said quietly looking down.

We went into the store. "Can we get some pickles and sour cream and onion chips?" Bella asked.

"Sure. I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when you kiss him after eating all of that."

"Mom, have you had any cravings yet?" She asked me.

"Right now, it's rainbow sherbert. In fact, I want it so badly right now, I could go over and eat it right out of the freezer section."

"You have it bad," Bella said laughing softly.

"I know," I sighed.

"So mom, are you showing yet?" She asked me.

"No, but I've noticed my clothes are starting to feel a little bit tight. Carlisle says it's just the beginning."

"He's right. At least when you get huge, you wont have to be at school."

"I know Bella," I said. I looked at her, she still looked really sad. "Bella, when they found out, did they say hurtful things?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's just high school stuff. It will end soon enough, I hope."

"Tell us if it gets to bad. Your dad and I will go in and take care of them," I said.

When we got home, Bella started supper, while I put groceries away.

AN- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I ENJOY READING ALL OF THEM!


	65. Chapter 65

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 64

(Bella)

The rest of the week went slowly. By Thursday everyone knew that I was pregnant. Jessica and Lauren seemed to enjoy announcing it to anyone and everyone that was near. And since no one knew Edward was the father, he was left alone. Even the teachers were glaring at me and giving me dirty looks.

By lunch time, I was feeling like shit. I stood in the lunch line in front of Edward. I hadn't said much to him. What could I say, I wanted to die, I wanted this to be over. So instead of saying anything, I stayed quiet as people stared at me making comments.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," Edward said leaning into my ear. I gave him a weak smile and turned back around. He paid for our food and we went to sit down with our family.

"Wow, you look really pale Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine, just really tired," I sighed leaning into Edward's embrace as I nibbled on my food.

"Aw poor Bella, can't handle the stress," Jessica said.

"I have had enough of this," Rose said standing up. She turned to Lauren and Jessica. "Leave her alone and I mean it! I'm about to take you both down right here, right now. Shut the fuck up and stay away from my sister!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet, she has her sister fighting her battles," Lauren said.

"If she wasn't pregnant, she would be kicking your ass, however, she is and until she isn't anymore, I will be fighting for her. Do you have a problem with that?" Rose sneered.

"Not at all, I think its sweet," Jessica said in a sickly sweet voice. "Come on Lauren, we need to leave this sweet family alone, before we get yelled at." They walked away glaring at me.

"Fuck this!" I slammed my fists down on the table and got up.

"Bella wait," I heard Edward call.

"Just go back in there," I said as I kept walking.

(Edward)

I grabbed Bella's arm gently. She didn't fight me like I thought she would, instead, she cried into my chest. There was nothing I could say that hadn't been said before, so I just held her and repeated over and over that I loved her. I never told her to stop crying, I just let her cry herself out.

"Is she ok?" I turned to see Jasper standing there.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said.

"Bella, listen to me," Jasper said rubbing her back.

"What?" She cried.

"Those girls are trash. They will never amount to anything and seem to enjoy being mean to everyone else. Last year it was Alice, the year before was Rose. They enjoy hurting people. I know it's hard to ignore it, but it's the best thing to do. If this doesn't stop, Ali and Rose are going to beat them down." Jasper said.

"I just want them to leave me alone."

"I know you do and they will in time, this will become old news," Jasper said putting his arm around her. "Just hold you head high. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She began sobbing fresh tears. "Honey, calm down. You need to relax this isn't good for the baby."

"I just want to go home," She cried.

I pulled out my phone and called mom. She answered on the 4th ring. "Mom, Bella isn't feeling well. Can you come get her?" I asked.

"Edward, what's the matter with her?" Mom asked.

"She's feeling sick, like she's going to throw up," I said.

It was quiet for a moment. "Edward, is there more to it than not feeling well?" She asked.

"I don't know mom, she was looking pale in the lunch line and didn't eat much," I told her.

"Alright, I'm on my way," She sighed.

I hung up the phone. "Mom is on her way, Jasper can you back inside and get her bag?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," He said and ran off.

"Thanks Edward," She whispered still fighting the tears.

"Bella honey, you really need to talk to mom. All this stress is not good for Andrew," I said rubbing her stomach.

"What the hell am I supposed to say? Hey mom, I'm really sad, people are being mean to me. What and sound like a fucking kindergartner?" Sarcasm strong in her voice.

It was all I could do not to get mad at her. Here she was so upset and wanting mom to come get her, but she wasn't going to tell her anything. "Dammit Bella, be honest with her. At least let her know what is going on, you can't keep letting this eat away at you."

"Hey guys, mom is here," Jasper said coming back down to us. I put my arms around Bella and we walked up to where mom was standing.

"Bella honey, what is the matter?" She asked rushing to Bella.

"I just don't feel well," She said softly.

"Alright baby, lets get you home and in bed," Mom said glancing at me.

(Bella)

Edward hugged me. "I love you Bella, please talk to her," He whispered. I nodded and got into the car with mom.

"Sweety did something happen at school today?" She asked me.

"I just don't feel well," I said.

"Bella," She said looking at me directly as we sat at a traffic light.

"I'm just really tired of snobby bitches not leaving me alone."

"Honey, what are they saying?" She asked.

"Please don't," I begged.

"Bella, I talked to Rose and Alice a few minutes ago. They told me some of the things that Jessica and Lauren have been saying to you. I'm sorry they hurt you. I wish I could take all of the pain away from you, but I can't. All I can do is tell you how much I love you and how special you are and how much I love this precious baby boy growing inside of you."

I fought tears hearing her say that, but I just couldn't say anything to her. I just stared straight ahead. "I need to get some sleep," I said softly.

As soon as we got home, I got out of the car and went straight inside and upstairs. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to talk about anymore, I just wanted to curl up and die. I went straight into Rose's room and stole a pack of her cigarettes, then went to my room. I hid them under the mattress and laid down.

(Esme)

Bella was shutting me out. I sat down on the couch and began to cry. All I wanted to do was hold her and love her, but she pushed me away from her. I needed to do something, I just wasn't sure what to do.

After thinking about it, I called my husband. "Hey Es, what's going on?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"I got a call from Edward at school today. He said Bella wasn't feeling well and wanted to come home," I said quietly.

"Did you go get her?" He asked.

"I did, but talked to Rose and Alice for a bit, they said she is getting picked on. I went a head and brought her home hoping she would talk to me, but she shut me down. She went upstairs and went to bed."

"Let her sleep for as long as she needs and when she wakes up we will talk to her. We knew this wasn't going to be easy," Carlisle sighed.

"Alright," I said trying not to cry.

"I know you are worried, but calm down. If she wakes up try to talk to her and keep telling her you love her," He said.

"I will. I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too Esme. I'll be home for supper."

I hung up the phone feeling a little bit better. I went upstairs, Bella was sound asleep curled up in a ball. "I love you sweetheart." I said turning and closing the door behind me.

(Edward)

It was 9pm and Bella was still asleep. We had all checked on her multiple times, but dad said not to wake her up. Mom and dad had locked their selves up in their bedroom to discuss what was going on with Bella and school.

I walked upstairs, Bella stirred a bit. I undressed quickly and climbed into bed with her. "Edward," She whispered.

"Sh baby, I'm right here," I whispered.

She curled up putting her head on my chest and fell back asleep. I was worried about her. I knew she was depressed, but wasn't sure what to do to help. All she wanted to do was sleep. I watched her for the longest time that night, I was so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend, but I was terrified I was going to lose her.

(Carlisle)

The next morning I got up and went to check on Bella. I found her curled up with Edward, he was still asleep, but I could tell she was awake. I went back downstairs and called into the hospital to tell them I wasn't going to be there, that my family needed me.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Esme asked.

"I am taking today off," I said sitting next to her and rubbing her stomach.

"Why?" She asked.

"Esme, I can't leave you alone here with Bella, the stress isn't good for you either."

"I know," She said softly.

"Since we are giving her today off, we need to sit down and talk to her," I told Esme.

"Yes, we have to," I agreed.

There was a light knock at the door. "Come in," I called.

The door opened and Bella came in. "Hey sweetheart," Esme said.

She smiled sadly. "Morning. I knew you would probably want to talk."

"We do Bella, come sit down," Esme said sitting up and opening her arms for Bella.

I walked over and sat down next to my girls. "Bella, what is going on at school?" I asked her.

She looked down and shook her head slowly. "They call me a whore, say I don't know who the father of the baby is, and tell me that no one will want me when the baby comes out."

The words that she was hearing, had been words that had been drilled into her ever since she was 8. They were awful and mean and she shouldn't have to deal with it.

"They have been really cruel and I am so sorry," I said putting my arm around her.

"What can I do?" Her voice was quivering.

"Bella, they are wrong! Nothing they are saying is true, but you have to convince yourself of that. I think some where deep down, you still believe those things about yourself and they aren't true. My suggestion is for right now, ignore them, if it doesn't get better by the middle of next week, I will go to the school myself and talk to them."

"You would do that? For me?" She asked.

"Isabella, when are you ever going to believe that I am your dad and that will never change."

She shrugged. "Sometimes it still just seems too good to be true."

"We are going to give you today off from school, tonight is the football game and we will all be going to that. Then on Monday, you will go back to school," I told her.

"Do I have to go to the football game?" She asked.

"Yes, we will go as a family. Edward is really looking forward to you being there," Mom said.

"Bella, don't worry about anyone saying anything to you, because if they do, I will take care of them," I told her.

"I can see it now," Bella said starting to laugh. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen arrested at his sons football game for smacking the sluts of Forks."

Esme and I laughed with her. "Honey, it wouldn't be the first time people would tell stories about us and it wouldn't be the last."

(Bella)

I could hear Alice and Rose giggling and knew they were all getting ready to leave for school. I stepped out of the bedroom and found Edward. "Hey," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Get plenty of rest, you are coming to your first football game tonight," He said.

"As long as I get to see you play, I'll survive," I sighed.

"Yes, you will," He said.

"Have a good day at school," I said hugging him tightly.

"I will, but I will miss you like crazy," He whispered kissing me again. He suddenly broke the kiss. "I got you something, it's on our bed."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough," He said smiling.

After everyone left, I ate a bowl of cereal and headed up to our room. There lying on the bed was a box and a note on it. I picked up the note. _"I special ordered this for you. Wear it tonight. I love you and Andrew more than you will ever know." _

I opened up the box and inside was a small new born jersey with Edward's team and number on it. I picked it up and turned it over. The back said "Cullen 16" Tears slipped down my cheeks as I held it too me.

I set it down and reached into the box, there was a bigger jersey in there for me. It too said "Cullen 16." I tried it on, it was a little big, but very comfortable.

The day went pretty fast. By 3:30 everyone was home and completely excited about the game that evening. I wanted to ask Edward about the jerseys, but didn't get a chance as him and his brothers were discussing plays for the game.

"Bella, you look so cute all dressed up for tonight. Are you going to the party after the game?" Alice asked. She was one tiny ball of energy.

"Um, no. Not at all. I don't do parties anymore," I replied.

"Come on Bella it will be fun," She begged.

"Right!" I said sarcastically.

"Alice, what are you trying to get her to do?" Edward asked coming up to us.

"She wants me to go to a party," I said warily.

"Seriously Alice, do you really think she feels like going after they have been so mean to her?" Edward asked.

"We will all be with her. Things will be fine," Alice argued.

I looked at Edward. "Do you usually go to these parties?" I asked him.

"Yah most of them, but I wont go if you don't want to," He said.

"Fine, lets go," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, it doesn't sound like you are going to go without me, and you used to go to them. Let's just do it," I sighed.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Do I have to write it in blood?" I snapped.

"Oh my God, it will be so much!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"We wont stay long," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Alice and Rose will come get you and take you down to where I am, you can ride with me to the party."

"Alright," I said kissing him back.

AN- SO BELLA IS GOING TO A PARTY WITH HER FAMILY, I WONDER HOW WELL THAT WILL WORK FOR ALL OF THEM...

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ADDS FOR THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL VERY MUCH!


	66. Chapter 66

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 65

Dad, mom, and I took our seats in the stadium. The cheerleaders were already shouting out cheers and the band was beginning to play. "I don't think the baby likes all of this excitement," I said rubbing small circles on my stomach. He had been calm most of the day, but became overly active once we got to the football game.

"Well just think, he's never heard this kind of noise before, so he's probably trying to figure out what's going on," Dad said.

"I guess you're right. I never thought about that before," I said.

The game was fun, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper dominated the field, scoring points left and right. The crowd was going nuts along with the cheerleaders. You could see Rose gleaming with pride as she watched Emmett.

Our team won, actually they creamed the other team 31 to 13.

After the game, Alice and Rose came up to the stands to get me. I was beyond nervous and not sure I really wanted to go to this party. The last party I had been to was with James and I was so high, I couldn't remember it in full detail.

"Come on Bella, lets go find the guys," Rose said.

I stood up, nearly toppling over from sitting for two long. "You ok Bella?" Dad asked.

"Yes, too much time sitting. I think I'll make it," I said.

"She will," Alice assured him.

Rose and Alice stayed close as I walked down the steps at the stadium. "What did you think of the game?" Alice asked.

"It was a lot of fun," I said.

"I'm glad you liked it," Rose said laughing.

We got to the bottom and Edward came running over to me. "Hey sweetheart," He said hugging me tightly.

"You were amazing," I said kissing him lightly on the lips. "Our son on the other hand wasn't impressed with the band, I think I'm bruised. He wouldn't get out from under my ribs."

"Hey buddy, be easy on your mommy," He said rubbing my stomach gently. I loved the feeling of him touching my stomach. There were moments it totally turned me on. I threaded my fingers into his hair.

"Edward," I whispered.

He looked at me, understanding in his face. "I'll grab my stuff and we can go."

"Drive slow," I giggled.

We got to the car and I attacked him. Our lips crashed together and tongues battling for dominance. "Oh God," I moaned as he moved his mouth down over my neck, nipping and biting my pulse point. I reached down rubbing his erection through his pants. Had I not been pregnant, I would have fucked him right there against the car, but my stomach got in the way now.

I rested my head on his chest trying to calm my breathing. "Let's go," I sighed.

We got into the car and he pulled out of the parking lot. Suddenly his hand slid down into my pants and into my panties. "Damn girl, so wet," He gasped.

I slid the seat back and leaned it back so I could spread my legs further apart. He slipped two fingers into me, while rubbing my clit with the palm of his hand. "So close," I moaned. He picked up speed. I gripped his arm crying out as I came hard onto his hand.

"Damn," I gasped leaning over and placing my head on his shoulder. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.

We pulled up at the house where the party was at. "If it gets to be too much, we will leave. If anyone says anything I promise I will end it," He said as he helped me out.

We walked into the party and found the rest of our family immediately. Edward had his arm around me holding me tightly at his side. I looked over to see Jessica and Lauren standing there staring at us. I gave them the finger then looked away. "Ignore them," He said kissing my head.

Edward started hanging out with some of the football players, I excused myself and went to hang out with Rose and Alice.

"Are you having fun?" Rose asked.

"I guess. Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Follow us," Alice said linking her arm with mine.

I went to the bathroom and talked to my sisters for a bit longer. "I'm tired. I think I will go find Edward and get him to take me home," I yawned.

The three of us headed down the stairs to where the music was playing loudly. We walked around the corner and stopped dead. Edward was dancing with Lauren. She was grinding against him and he wasn't stopping her. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Come on Bella," Rose said grabbing my arm.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I said pushing her out of my way.

I walked closer. "You stupid son of a bitch!" I screamed.

He looked like a deer caught in head lights. "It's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed pushing the whore off of him.

"Go fuck your little whore!" I screamed turning and walking away.

"Bella stop!" He yelled grabbing my arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed slapping him across the face. "You are just like him!" I yelled.

AN- LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!


	67. Chapter 67

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 66

Two arms were around me instantly, pulling me back. "Go! Go on home. Rose is going to take you while I deal with this," Emmett said calmly.

I couldn't even look at Edward. Rose wrapped her arms around me and lead me to her car. "Alice is staying to deal with that bitch," Rose said gently.

(Rose)

I got Bella into my car and drove us home. She was shaking, I reached over and gently held her hand. "I'm done," She said. "I can't raise this child with him when he lies to me."

"I don't know what to say, maybe there was more to it than what we saw," I said trying to convince her that my brother wasn't an ass.

"Oh really. What did you see? Cause I know what I saw and it looked like they were about to fuck right there!" She yelled.

I watched as she pulled the ring he gave her off and threw it into my cup holder. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Every guy that has ever told me he loved me has cheated on me," She sobbed.

We pulled into our driveway, and I reached out to hug her, but she pulled away and ran into the house slamming the door behind her.

"What is going on?" Mom asked as her and dad came outside.

I grabbed the ring and walked towards them. "We saw Edward and Lauren together, she was grinding against him and he wasn't stopping her," I explained.

"And Bella saw that?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "She says she's done and here is the ring he gave her."

"I'll take the ring. You go check on her while your mom and I discuss how to handle this," Dad said. I handed him the ring and walked inside.

I walked into Bella's room and found the jersey he gave her in a pile on the floor. She was sitting by the window smoking. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

She turned and looked at me, tears pouring down her face. "I've lost my best friend," She sobbed.

"But Bella, you're pregnant. You can't be smoking. It's not good for the baby," I scolded.

"I can't do this Rose," She cried. "I can't raise a baby on my own. I can't be here if I'm not with Edward."

I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders. She leaned against me crying and shaking.

"Can I come in?" Mom asked.

Bella tossed the cigarette out the window and nodded. "Bella, have you been smoking?" Mom asked.

"Yah. Don't lecture me. I know it's bad for me and the baby and all of that," She said sarcastically. She was ready for a fight and by the look mom was giving her, she was too.

"Well it's just plain stupid Bella!" She yelled.

"Yah well so am I. I'm going to call Victoria and have her come get me," Bella said.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" Mom yelled.

"I can't be around him!" Bella yelled back.

"You aren't leaving this house. We are going to work this out," Mom said trying to calm down.

"Right! Well you all work it out without me. I'm done!" Bella yelled.

"So you are taking my grandson away from me?" Mom asked. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"No! I am going to let you raise him. I can't do it on my own! He'd be better off with you and dad."

"Bella, I know you are hurt..."

"Just stop please!" Bella begged. "I just want to be alone." She pleaded.

"Well too damn bad Bella! In this house we work through things as a family. When things get hard, we don't just run away Isabella!" Mom yelled getting into her face.

Bella backed up wrapping her arms around herself. "I have to go," She sobbed.

(Esme)

I motioned for Rose to leave. I wanted some time with Bella. Rose left quickly leaving me to face a hysterical Bella.

I walked over and sat next to her. Neither of us said anything for quite awhile. I glanced up and tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were closed. I placed my hand on her stomach feeling my grandson kicking and moving around. It had always been in the back of my mind that if Edward wasn't the father, she could take the baby away from us.

"Could you really leave this baby boy, just turn your back on him?" I asked.

"He was with her mom. The girl who has been awful to me," She sobbed.

"Listen, he's on his way home. Dad talked to Emmett, they should be home soon."

"I don't want to see him," She said.

"You can stay in Rose or Alice's room tonight. You aren't in the mood to deal with him and listen to him, however, when you are calmer, we are all going to have to sit down and talk this out," I insisted. "Somehow this will work out, but you leaving this baby with us and walking away isn't going to happen." I said.

"Mom, I can't do this. I do love this baby, but it's probably for the best," She cried.

"What's best is for you to be in this baby boys life, he's going to need you." I put my arms around her and held her. "Bella, you can do this. With or without Edward, you aren't alone. We would never make you do it alone."

Bella put her face into my neck and sobbed from way down deep inside. Her tears soaked my shirt as her body shook.

"I love you Bella," I repeated over and over again.

"Mom," I looked over to see Alice standing by the door. "Edward is downstairs." She said quietly.

I let go of Bella and kissed her head. Then walked over to Alice. "Take her in your room and just try to talk to her," I whispered.

"Don't worry mom, she can sleep in my room tonight," She replied.

"Thanks Ali," I said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me. I stood there for a brief moment and listened to Bella sob. It broke my heart to hear her crying, it was coming from deep down inside of her and I couldn't help but cry myself. I hated knowing one of my kids was hurting this badly.

When I got into the kitchen, Edward was sitting across from Carlisle at the table. I went over and took my seat. I couldn't help but notice the red mark on his face. "Edward what happened to your face?" I asked.

"Bella slapped me," He said.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Carlisle hiding a smirk. "What happened tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" He said defensively.

"Then why did Bella slap you and why is she upstairs crying?" Carlisle asked him.

"Lauren was drunk, she came up and was dancing on me," He said.

"You didn't feel the need to stop her?" I asked.

"Mom, it happened so fast. I didn't have a chance to stop her and Bella saw it. She is the one that over reacted."

"Edward," I sighed. "Even if you didn't do anything, do you see why she is so upset?"

"No I don't. I didn't do anything wrong!" He said loudly. "Bella should be able to trust me!"

"Son, maybe she should be able to trust you, but when it comes to this, she has been hurt. And for her to see Lauren, the girl who has been treating her like shit the last few days, grinding against you is awful!" Carlisle said. "Whether Bella is upset or not, you should be ashamed of allowing yourself to be put into that position!"

"So now what do I do?" He asked.

I was getting angry with him and felt like smacking him, he didn't seem to understand why Bella was so hurt.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and set the ring that Edward had given her on the table. "Does this tell you how hurt she is?" Carlisle asked.

"She wouldn't listen to me!" He said defensively.

"Edward, if I had caught your dad with a whore like her I would be extremely angry too," I told him.

He sighed. "I guess I need to talk to her."

"Yes you do, but not tonight, you are not to go anywhere near her tonight," Carlisle said. "You need to wait until you are both calmer," Carlisle told him.

Edward nodded, he took the ring, got up and walked out of the room.

Carlisle and I stood up and I leaned into his arms. "Is Bella ok?" He asked nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"No not at all. She is really wanting to leave here. She went as far as telling me she was going to call Victoria and have her come get her and after the baby the baby is born she will allow us to come get him."

"Damn. Edward doesn't have a clue how bad this hurt her," Carlisle sighed.

"I also caught her smoking," I hadn't planned on telling him, but decided it was better to go a head and tell him as opposed to him catching her.

"She what? She can't smoke, she's pregnant! It's so bad for the baby!" He yelled.

"Carlisle, please keep your voice down! I really don't need more fighting tonight," I begged.

"You're right Esme I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Right now, I'm just sad for Bella. How could she even think about leaving her son?" I cried.

"Esme, I don't think she will. Right now she is confused and sad. She thinks she's lost Edward," He said.

"Carlisle, what if she takes our grandson away from us?"

"Esme, we will cross the bridge when and if it comes," He assured me.

"Should we call Victoria and have her come down to help us?"

"We will see how things are tomorrow, I'm afraid if we call her, then Bella would think we were turning our backs on her. She's not thinking clearly either so lets just wait it out at least through the weekend."

I stood there against Carlisle and rubbed my stomach. "Oh my God, Carlisle." I gasped pulling my shirt up. There was just a small baby bump there. I knew if I wore regular shirts people wouldn't notice, But I could feel it and knew our baby was growing.

Carlisle placed his hand on my stomach caressing it gently. "We're having a baby," He laughed, tears in his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "In the midst of this hell, we are having a baby."

"I love you so much!" I cried into his neck.

He carried me into our room and laid me on the bed. He climbed in next to me and rubbed my stomach, he didn't say a word, just laid there with me.

AN- JUST A WARNING, THAT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE UP AND DOWN. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS AND DO TRY TO RESPOND! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!


	68. Chapter 68

I DO NOW OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 67

(Bella)

I laid there listening to Alice snore, while Andrew kicked me. I couldn't sleep. Finally, I'd had enough. I tip toed out of her room and went into my room. Edward was lying there asleep, my ring on the night stand next to Andrew's ultrasound picture. Tears pricked my eyes, how could he dance with her and tell me how much he loved me?

I grabbed a cigarette and quietly went outside. I sat there on the other side of the garage slowly smoking. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was the one I noticed in the beginning. So sweet and honestly seemed to really care about me. Hell, he was the one who held me after I had been raped. I couldn't take the pain in my chest, it felt as though my heart had been torn into. I took the cigarette and stuck it into my ankle. I used to do it in my stomach, but I couldn't, my ankle had to do. I cried out in pain, it hurt so bad.

Eventually, I went back inside and curled up on the couch, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning around 10am. I could hear everyone in the kitchen. I quickly slipped upstairs and got into the shower. The warm water felt amazing running down my body. I stayed in there for as long as I could. I didn't want to face anyone, I just wanted to be alone.

Once I turned off the water, I realized that I hadn't brought any clean clothes in with me. I wrapped up tightly in a towel and went into my room. As my luck would have it, Edward was lying on the bed reading a book. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

I went to the dresser and got some clothes out. I could feel him staring at me. "Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

In that moment, Andrew decided to kick me painfully in the ribs. "Oh ow!" I gasped rubbing my stomach.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked jumping up.

"I'm fine!" I snapped dressing quickly.

"Can we please talk?" He asked again.

"I have to get ready for work." I snapped.

"Please Bella?"

"What?" I yelled.

"I know if looked bad, but nothing happened! I swear to God," He said.

"Of course nothing happened, because you got caught!" I yelled.

"I love you Bella, I would never hurt you like that. I'm not that guy and quite frankly I am sick of being accused of being like him!" He yelled.

I couldn't look at him, tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Edward, I can't do this. It's too fucked up, I'm too fucked up. I'm calling Victoria Monday morning and having her come pick me up."

"What the fuck Bella, you're leaving just like that?" He yelled. I nodded. "What about Andrew? Have you even thought about him in all of this?"

"How could I not think about him Edward? Every time he kicks, I think about him! I can't do this, I tried to tell you from the beginning. I'm not cut out to be a mom!" I screamed.

"So then what?" He asked.

"Victoria will call as soon as he's born and you can come get him," I looked down, I didn't want him to know the pain it actually caused me to say those words.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, walk out on your son and act as if he didn't exist! What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed in my face. I cringed at the sound of his voice and the rage in his eyes.

"I can't believe how fucking selfish you are! To just walk out on your son. Jesus Bella, he didn't ask for any of this. He didn't ask to be conceived! You have to be the fucking craziest person I have ever met!" He yelled storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

I collapsed on the bed sobbing. I just wanted to go back to yesterday and say no to the party. Fighting with Alice would have been a lot easier than this. I had ruined my life. I lit a cigarette and burned it into my skin over and over again. I couldn't cry and I couldn't scream. I just took it like the horrible bitch I was.

Finally it was time for me to go to work. I went into Alice's room and found her and Rose doing make overs. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but could I get a ride to work?"

"Of course Bella, are you ready?" Rose asked. I nodded.

The ride to work was quiet, none of us knew what to say. Rose pulled up in front of the bookstore. "What time do you get off work?" Rose asked.

"6" I replied.

"Call us if you need anything. We'll see you at 6," Alice said smiling at me sadly.

"Hi Bella," Nancy said when I walked in.

I took a deep breath, not totally sure if I could trust my voice or not. "Hey," I said.

"Bella, are you ok?" She asked looking at me.

"Edward and I..." I burst into tears.

"Well Bella, what happened?" She asked.

"After the game, we went to a party and some whore was all over him. I got mad and gave him his ring back. I know everyone thinks I over reacted, but damn."

"How are you going to parent this child together?" Nancy asked placing her hand on my stomach.

I shrugged, I couldn't tell her what my plan was.

"You two are so young," Nancy said.

"I know," I sniffled.

"I think it will all work out, but try not to stress too much. You really need to think about this baby first and too much stress can cause premature labor," She stated.

Once I got the store straightened up, I went in the back and started working on display cases. It was almost 6, I was getting nervous about going back home.

Nancy came back in the back. "Your ride is here, you can go ahead and go," She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. It all looks nice. Thank you," She said. "Go home and rest. I'll see you Tuesday."

"Bye Nancy," I said softly.

"Oh and Bella, try to talk to him. As young as you both are, I believe he loves you and maybe you did over react last night and maybe you didn't, but remember what you have been through and how he helped you. Do you honestly think he would cheat on you?"

"But I saw..."

"Bella, I don't think he would. The love I see him his eyes when he looks at you, that boy loves you. He's will to take on a child that might not be his. Do not throw it all away, if you do, you will regret it the rest of your life."

I followed her to the front to see Edward standing there. He looked sad, almost as if he had been crying. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Not saying a word, he walked over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Bella, I'm so sorry love," He was crying.

"You two, go to my office and talk. It looks as though you need to," Nancy said.

Edward and I went into her office. He sat on the edge of her desk. "Bella, you're right. I should have pushed her off. Please forgive me. I love you so much."

I pulled away and wiped his tears away. "Edward, I'm sorry too. I know you aren't like him and I shouldn't say it," I whispered.

He took my hands. "Are you really leaving?" He asked.

"No," I said starting to cry.

"Bella, you can't keep threatening to leave. I love you too much to watch you walk out. I couldn't bare the thought of you having Andrew all by yourself and then having them take him away from you. He deserves us as a family as fucked up as we both are, he needs us. Not just me and not just mom and dad, but you and me," Edward said.

I put my head in his chest, inhaling his scent. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me," He whispered. "I love you, she knew what she was doing, she caught me by surprise."

"Nobody has ever loved me like you do, no one has ever fought for me like you have." I cried.

Edward practically carried me out of the office. He told Nancy bye and helped me out to the car.

The next thing I knew was dad was laying me down in the bed. "What?" I asked confused.

"Sh, just go back to sleep Bella," Dad said tucking me in. He leaned down and kissed my forehead then walked out of the room.

Edward climbed into bed with me, holding me tightly to him and I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up around 10:30 that night starving. I sat up trying to figure out what was going on, I was very groggy. "Honey, what's the matter?" Edward asked.

"I'm hungry," I said.

He kissed me and got out of bed. "I'll be right back."

I laid back down snuggling into his pillow. I felt oddly at peace with his scent lingering near me.

"Here sweety, you fell asleep on the way home, so I stopped at Subway and got you something."

I greedily took the bag and began eating. "Thank you," I mumbled trying to keep the food from falling out of my mouth. Once I was done eating, I went into the bathroom, got undressed and quickly put on Emmett's boxers and one of his shirts.

I had other pants, but sleeping in them bothered my stomach, so I was stuck with Emmett's. I knew before long, I would have to have Rose steal another pair or two for me. He didn't care, he just said he hoped my water wouldn't break in them. Once again, he was smacked in the back of the head, this time is was by mom.

I walked back into the bedroom. Edward was stretched out flipping through the channels on the tv. "Mind if we join you?" I asked.

He slid over a bit and patted the spot next to him. I curled up to him running my fingers over his chest. We laid there most of the night talking about everything. I loved him more in those moments than I ever had before.

Edward and I spent Sunday just being close to each other. Everyone had plans and headed out for the day. They all invited us to go, but we simply declined. Mom and dad seemed relieved about us making up, but I could tell she was uneasy about leaving us alone.

We ate a quick lunch and Edward took me over to the piano. I sat down next to him, putting my head on his shoulder as he began to play softly. Andrew began kicking and moving around. "That's right little, that's your daddy playing the piano," I said rubbing my stomach.

Edward turned to look at me. "Isabella, I love you so much. Words can not begin to express the love I feel for you."

"Then show me," I breathed.

He practically dragged me up to our room and tore my clothes off. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips as I pulled his pants down and boxers down. I tugged at his shirt, he released me enough to pull it off.

We laid down on the bed facing each other. I watched as he worshiped my body with kisses and touches. The feeling of his lips on me sent shivers up and down my spine. We rolled over on our sides and he lifted my leg over his hip. His lips met mine and I wove my fingers into his hair as he filled me slowly.

I moaned into his mouth as he picked a rhythm that was painfully slow. With each thrust, he pushed him self in deeper and deeper. I tightened my leg down over him. In those moments, words were not needed. I gripped his hair tightly as the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach started growing. We were both trembling and sweating, I knew he was close, yet he never picked up pace.

"Hold, uh, oh God, me, ah, tighter," I gasped.

He shifted us just a bit to hold me tighter, the movement from him sent him in even deeper. He picked up speed just a bit as his mouth nipped and sucked on my neck. Suddenly his movements stilled and he came long and hard inside of me panting my name over and over again. The feeling alone sent me over the edge.

We stayed in that position for as long as we could just kissing and touching.

The rest of the afternoon was calm. Edward tried making spaghetti, but the noodles turned mushy and the hamburger burned, setting the smoke alarm off. We were laughing so hard that we had a hard time getting the alarm off. I threw it all away and he made sandwiches. We decided from that moment on, I would do the cooking.

AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS FOR THIS STORY! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!


	69. Chapter 69

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 68

The next morning we all got up and met in the kitchen for breakfast. I went to sit down and Edward brought me a plate of pancakes. "Bella did you sleep better last night?" Dad asked.

"Better than a couple nights ago," I said glancing over at mom. I noticed her rubbing her stomach. "Mom, are you starting to show?" I asked.

"I just noticed it a couple days ago," She said smiling. Mom was truly glowing.

"Oh my goodness, you're going to be so cute!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks," Mom said blushing.

"Well Jasper, it looks like it wont be long and you and I will be called in to hoist the two preggos up off of the couch," Emmett laughed getting smacked. "Ow! Dad, You hit me. Isn't that abuse?" Emmett whined rubbing the back of his head.

"No son, it's not abuse. There is no physical evidence," Dad said laughing.

Once we were finished, Edward went to get our bags, while I took the dishes to mom. I leaned over her. "Damn right they will hoist us up," I whispered.

"Watch your mouth Bella, but we will defiantly get stuck somewhere," She laughed.

"Sorry," I said hugging mom's shoulders. "Before he's born, we'll sit down on the floor."

"You are so bad," She said hugging me.

I looked over at mom. "Um, can I, um feel?" I asked.

"Bella of course, you don't have to ask," Mom said taking my hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Just wait until yours keeps you up all night," I said.

"I can't wait. At least then I will know everything is ok," She said.

"Wait mom, are you thinking something is wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"No not really. It's just how do you know if the baby is ok?" She asked.

"Have you talked to dad?" I asked her.

"A little. He says I shouldn't worry too much," She replied.

"He would know if something wasn't right," I assured her hugging her tightly.

We got to school and Alice and I went on in to the locker room to change for PE. We were the first ones there so it was nice not to have to hurry. "What the heck Bella, are you sure my nephew isn't an alien?"

I looked down and noticed my stomach was moving. "He usually does this at night," I told her.

She reached over touching the spot where he was moving. "Hey Bella, can I be in the delivery room with you?" She asked almost shyly.

I actually felt bad telling her no. "Um, probably not, I'm going to have mom, dad and Edward in there, but I do want all of you right outside the door," I said.

"Yes we can do that. I just can't wait to get to hold him," She said smiling.

Suddenly the locker room filled with people. Alice and I headed out to the gym to find Jasper already standing there. We joined him and I listened as they talked about their plans for the weekend.

When gym started, I began walking my laps while everyone ran. "How was your weekend?" Jessica asked.

"Peachy!" I snapped.

"Did you enjoy the party the other night? I know I did," Lauren said smiling.

"Fuck off!" I growled.

"Oh Bella, you're just jealous that I'm getting laid and you aren't," She giggled.

"You don't know one fucking thing about me," I growled.

"Jessica, Lauren keep running," Coach ordered.

The rest of the morning went so slow. I couldn't wait to get out of school that day.

Edward and I had just sat down to eat lunch when Lauren and Jessica came over to us. "Edward, I had so much fun with you Friday. I think we should really hook up again," Lauren said winking at him.

" Lauren get the fuck out of here you whore, I've had just about enough of you treating Bella the way you!" He said loudly. "I'm with Bella, we are having a baby together," He said hugging me.

"You knocked up your sister?" Jessica asked. "That's really fucking sick."

Edward looked directly at the whores. "You need to leave now. I am so fucking sick of you harassing my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Well you know where to find me if you change your mind," Lauren said sweetly.

"Yes he does. You're still at the truck stop out side of town right?" Rose asked laughing.

They walked away and I looked down at the table. I was getting so pissed that they wouldn't just leave me alone. "Bella, ignore them," Emmett said.

"It's pretty fucking hard when they wont leave me the fuck alone isn't?" I yelled. Pain shot up my back and into my sides. Had I not been so angry, I might have worried about it.

"Bella, are you staying for practice tonight?" Edward asked changing the summer.

"No, I'm going to call mom to come get me," I told him.

As I was walking to my last class of the day alone, Mike came up to me. "Hey beautiful. Want to go out sometime?" He asked.

"No, I'm dating Edward," I replied as I tried to keep walking.

"Come on baby, I can show you a good time," He said grabbing my chest painfully.

"Get your God damned hands off of me!" I yelled.

"Don't be that way. You know you want it. You are so easy," He said smiling at me.

(FLASH BACK)

_ "Come on baby you know you want it," James said grabbing me. _

_ "No, leave me alone," I said._

_ "You don't tell me no. Bitch you are mine," He said ripping my clothes off. He through me down on the ground and grabbed me by the throat. "You scream, I kill you!" He growled and then smiled as he slammed himself inside of me. "You are such a whore."_

(END FLASH BACK)

I was against the lockers shaking and crying. "Come on Mike, leave the filthy whore alone," Jessica laughed.

"Bella, you should go have an abortion that baby will be as worthless as you!" Lauren said.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. A teacher walked by and looked over at us, but kept on walking.

"You know, it's probably not even Edward's baby. You know she gets around and probably even slept with all the brothers," Mike said.

"Oh hell, that baby belongs to daddy Cullen," Jessica said.

I pushed past them and took off running out of the school. I didn't even seem to notice that is was unusually cold for August or how hard it was raining. I pulled out my cell phone. _"Please come get me," _ I hit send and started walking.

AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS THIS STORY IS GETTING! I KNOW I DID AWESOME UPDATING OVER THE LAST FEW DAYS, I'VE BEEN ON VACATION. I GO BACK TO WORK THIS WEEK AND HAVE A VERY BUSY WEEK A HEAD OF ME, BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET IT UPDATED!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	70. Chapter 70

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 69

(Esme)

I had gone to a doctor's appointment that morning with Carlisle. The doctor assured me that everything was looking great and the baby was just fine and had a very strong heartbeat. I was also measuring right at 13 weeks.

Carlisle went back to work, he was scheduled for a long shift that day and wouldn't be home until after midnight. I went home and started cleaning. Living with 6 teenagers, meant the house always required some bit of cleaning, even though they were pretty good about cleaning up after themselves.

When the cleaning was done, I grabbed my phone and went to lie down on the couch. I was tired and thought I would rest a bit before I put supper in the oven.

"Mom wake up," I opened my eyes to see Edward standing above me.

"Shit what time is it?" I asked.

"It's just after 6pm," He said.

"Oh God, I need to start supper!" I was panicking. I knew the kids would be hungry.

"Hey mom, where's Bella?" He asked.

"What do you mean? She's supposed to be with you!" I exclaimed.

"No, she said at lunch she wanted you to come get her," He replied.

I grabbed my phone and checked messages, There was nothing from Bella. I thought I was going to be sick. "Edward, call her cell phone and tell everyone to go look for her. I'm calling your dad."

"Mom," He said nervously.

I put my arms around him. "We'll find her," I said reassuring both of us.

I went into my room. My hands were shaking as I dialed Carlisle's cell number. "Hey beautiful. Dr. Love speaking. How can I make you feel good?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"Carlisle, have you heard from Bella?" I asked.

"No Esme, I haven't. What's going on?" He asked.

"We can't find her. I thought she was with Edward and he thought I had come to get her," I was crying by that point.

"Es, just breathe..." He was cut off by a beep on my end.

"Honey, let me call you back," I said hanging up on him. "Hello," I said answering the beep.

"Esme, it's Nessie. Bella is here in Port Angeles," She said calmly.

"She's what?" I yelled.

"She sent me a text asking me to come get her. By the time I got to her, she was soaking wet and freezing from walking. I got her to the house and helped her get a shower and some dry clothes," Nessie explained.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Listen, you need to come immediately. She started having some bad pains in her back and stomach. Jake and I took her to the hospital," She said.

"Oh my God, Nessie, is she ok?" I asked.

"We don't know yet," She replied.

"I'm on my way," I said hanging up the phone.

I quickly tried to dial Carlisle back, but my hands were so shaky I could hardly dial. "Hey honey," He answered softly.

"Bella's in the hospital in Port Angela," I cried.

"Wait Esme, calm down sweetheart. What do you mean she's in the hospital?" He asked.

"Nessie called. Bella had sent her a text to come get her. She started have back and stomach pain and her and Jake took her to the hospital."

"Shit," I heard him mutter on the other end. "Ok Esme, calm down. I know you are scared, but I need you to be strong and calm, so I don't have to admit you in the hospital here. You need to pack us an overnight bag. I will get there as soon as I can, but it will probably be late," He was so calm about all of it.

"Ok. I'll take Edward too," I said.

"That's a good idea. He's going to want to be with her," Carlisle said.

"I'll call you as soon as we get there," I cried.

"Esme, I love you."

"I love you too." I said hanging up.

I packed quickly. I wasn't sure what to take or how long we would even be there.

Once I was packed, I headed upstairs to talk to everyone. I found Edward in Alice's room on the phone. Alice and Rose were sitting around him. "Nancy, this is Edward. Is Bella there?" There was a sound of desperation in his voice.

"You haven't by chance heard from her?" He asked after a brief silence.

"No, we can't find her," He dropped his phone and started crying.

Alice picked up the phone. "Nancy, this is her sister Alice. If you hear from her, please call us."

I took a deep breath and walked into Alice's room. "Can we talk?" I asked sitting down next to Edward. "Bella is in Port Angeles. Nessie came to get her from school today," As I was explaining, I could feel Edward shaking. I rubbed up and down his back, just letting him know that I was there.

"Mom, there's more isn't there?" Alice asked.

"She started having stomach and back pains, so Jake and Nessie took her to the hospital. They don't know anything yet though," I explained.

Edward began crying. I hadn't seen him upset in a long time. I looked to my daughters. "Can you pack him some clothes? He's going to come with me," I said.

"Can we go to?" Alice asked.

"Not right now. We will call you when we know what's going on. Your dad will meet us there as soon as he can," I looked around the room and noticed my other two sons were gone. "Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"They went to drive around looking for her," Rose replied.

"I need to call them," I said.

"No, we will, you and Edward need to go and be with Bella," Alice said.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Edward tightly and cried with him. "Are they going to be ok?" He asked.

"Edward, she is strong. From a very young age she has had to learn how to be a fighter."

"But what about our son?" He asked. "Is he strong enough?"

"Edward, Bella isn't going to do anything to hurt that baby. I know she has threatened to leave, have the baby and send him back to us. Those plans were thought about with love and not to hurt him. She was scared and wants the best for him, even if it means hurting herself."

"She really is a good mom already isn't she?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Edward, she is. She's just young and running scared. In fact, right now, I don't know if she was even trying to run from us. I think she was probably running to a safe place. Jake is her other safe place," I explained.

"When will I be her safe place?" Edward asked.

"Son, in a lot of ways you are. She hasn't needed Jake in quite awhile."

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Lets go," He said standing up.

Within 15 minutes we were ready to go. We hugged the girls. "Call us please," Alice said tearfully.

"We will honey," I promised.

The ride was long. Neither of us said much. Edward wanted to drive and I knew better than to argue with him. I knew even upset, he was an amazingly safe driver.

Luckily finding a parking spot was easy. He parked, came around and opened my door. Just like his dad. "Thanks Edward," I said. As we walked into the hospital, I felt his hand grab mine.

"I'm scared mom. What if something happens to them?" He asked quietly.

"We will deal with this. You and Bella aren't and have never been alone," I said looking directly into his eyes.

I spotted Jake and Nessie sitting in the crowded waiting room. "What's going on? Where is she?" I asked.

"Esme, they wont tell us anything," Jake said.

I looked over to Nessie, she wouldn't look at me, tears were streaming down her face. I sat down and patted her back. "I'm so sorry Esme. If I had just brought her home."

"Nessie, you didn't do this. She needed help and you were there," I told her.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"She wouldn't talk about it. She was shivering and soaking wet. I tried to ask her what had happened she wouldn't say anything, just kept her arms tightly around her stomach," Nessie told him.

I got up and went to the front desk. "My foster daughter was brought in here. I'm looking for information on her," I told the receptionist.

"Name?" She asked.

"Isabella Swan." I replied.

"Oh yes pregnant teen," She sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked louder than I intended to.

"It's just what she is," She replied back rudely.

"I want to know where my daughter is and what's going on with her!" I snapped.

"Have a seat and I'll tell them you are here,"I stormed off and went back to sit down.

Edward was sitting there with his head in his hands. I rubbed his back. I knew he was scared. Hell, I was too.

"Isabella Swan's family," A doctor called coming into the waiting room.

We all stood up. "I'm her mom, Esme Cullen," I said.

"I'm Dr. Anderson. I have been in charge of your daughter's care since she was brought in," He said shaking my hand.

"What's going on with her?" I asked.

"She was brought in having contractions and is in labor. Right now we are giving her medications to stop it and it does seem to be working, so we are keeping an eye on her."

"Labor? Is the baby ok?" Edward asked, he was close to a panic attack.

"The baby is very small. If she has to deliver, we would have to take the baby to Seattle by helicopter as we aren't set up to care for a baby of this size. However, Isabella seems to be doing just fine," He explained.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"For right now, I would like just you Esme to come see her," He said, then stopped. "I do have one question for you all though."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Is Isabella into self mutilation?" He asked.

I looked from Jake to Edward. "Not that I'm aware of why?" I said.

"She has some burn marks on her stomach. They look older, but there are some on her ankles that are fairly recent, as in there were a couple from today," Dr. Anderson said.

"I noticed the ones on her stomach, but thought it was from her past and didn't ask her," Edward said.

"I have caught her burning cigarettes into her stomach, but that was when she was like 13," Jake said.

My heart sank. My daughter was in trouble and hurting and we all missed it. We had been too busy or whatever to see the real pain. I felt as though I had failed her.

"Follow me," Dr. Anderson said.

I turned to Edward. "I want to try to talk to her then you can come back and see her."

"Tell her I love her," He whispered.

"I will," I put my arms around him. For the last year, he had tried everything possible to keep Bella happy. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"Love you to mom," He said.

I followed the Doctor back quietly. I really needed my husband here. I wasn't strong enough to keep me together, help Bella, and to keep Edward from falling apart, not to mention the looks on Alice and Rose's faces. I was afraid I would collapse under the pressure.

"She's in here," He said opening the door.

A nurse was just finishing up checking her vitals when I walked in. "She's resting, but come on in. I will be in periodically to check on her," I nodded and thanked her.

Bella's back was to me and she was on her side hooked up an IV and monitors on her stomach. I walked over, her eyes were closed. Carefully, I climbed into bed behind her and wrapped my arm around her stomach. "I'm here Bella," I whispered.

I felt Bella's stomach tighten up and she tensed. "Mom," She whispered.

"I'm right here honey," I said.

"It hurts," She cried.

"Try to relax," I said softly.

"I'm sorry mom. I just couldn't take it. I didn't know what to do, so I called Nessie."

"Bella honey, what happened?" I asked.

"Lauren, Mike and Jessica, haven't left me alone yet since finding out I was pregnant. Mike cornered me and grabbed my chest." She started crying. "I felt like I was being raped all over again."

"Is that why you burned you ankle?" I asked.

"What? I didn't..."

I cut her off. "Bella we can't help you, if you aren't honest with us."

"It's the only way I can stop the pain," She sobbed.

"Oh Bella," I sighed. "I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell us it was so bad?" I asked.

"I don't know," She cried.

I held her closely allowing her to cry. "Bella I love you so much. I just wish you would talk to me, if not me, Carlisle would be there or Alice and Rose."

She shrugged. "I don't know sometimes it's too hard to talk about."

I laid there in that bed and held her for the longest time. I knew I was going to have to confront the burnings on her ankles, but I really needed Carlisle there to do that with me. It would have to wait, right now I was just going to hold her.

"Is Edward here?" She asked finally.

"He is. He's with Jake and Nessie in the waiting room," I told her.

"Can you get him?" She asked.

"I will. I'll let you two talk," I said kissing her cheek.

I went into the waiting room and over to Edward. "Hey, she wants to see you," I told him.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"She's sad," I told him.

(Edward)

I walked into Bella's room. "Hey," She whispered.

I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. "I was so scared Bella, I didn't know where you were and you didn't answer your phone. I thought something had happened!"

"Edward, I'm sorry," She started crying.

She curled around her stomach. "God!" She gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hands on her stomach.

"I'm having contractions," She breathed.

I rubbed her stomach, not sure what else to do. Finally she relaxed and leaned back against the bed. "What happened at school?" I asked.

I was angry as hell when I found out what had happened at school with Mike. I assured her it would never happen again.

I sat next to Bella's bed holding her hand. She seemed so young and fragile, she didn't say much, just laid there quietly staring down at our hands. The nurse was coming in and out throughout the evening to check on Bella and Andrew.

Nurse Janet was just about to leave when Bella started having a contraction. She came back over and taught me how to help her breathe through them. It wasn't much, but at least I could help her with that.

"I'm so tired," She yawned.

"Try to rest. I wont leave you," I said standing up to kiss her.

Bella was just about asleep when another contraction came on full force. "Oh God!" She gasped.

"Bella honey, just breathe," I said sitting up on the bed next to her rubbing her stomach.

"Edward," She panted, taking my hand and pressing it firmly on the bottom of her stomach.

I rubbed her stomach where she had moved my hand, eventually her stomach loosened up and she fell back against the pillows. I leaned down and kissed her. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"Yes, you carry Andrew for me, have extremely hard contractions that feel like your stomach is going to tear in two."

"Bella, if I could do that for you, I would. I would do anything to take the pain away from you, but since I can't, is there anything else I can do?"

She smiled shyly. "Just hold me please," I climbed into bed with her and held her close to me.

(Carlisle)

I managed to find someone to cover for me and headed to Port Angeles. I had talked to Esme several times, we were both very concerned over Bella. My main concern was her being able to carry her baby to term, but my second concern was the fact that she was hurting herself. I planned to confront her on it, but decided it would be better to wait until later.

I got to the hospital and found everyone asleep but Bella, she was doing a word search. I stood there for a minute watching her and tears formed in my eyes, she looked helpless. I walked over to her. "Hey honey, how are you holding up?" I asked her.

"Oh hey dad, you scared me," She said smiling softly. "I've been better,"

"I know Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm still having some contractions, but they are slowing down and aren't as painful," She said closing her book.

"I see Edward's getting sleep."

"Yah, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't," She said softly.

I walked over and looked at the charts. "Things look good, his heart rate looks good and you're right. Your contractions are getting farther apart."

"I just want them to stop, they hurt so bad," She said.

"I know just try to stay calm," I said patting her arm.

We talked quietly, she didn't say anything about school and I didn't ask. It was too late at night and she needed her rest.

After a while I stood up. "There isn't any need for everyone to be here. I'm going to send them home."

I walked over to Jake and tapped him on the should. "Jake wake up," I said.

"Hey Carlisle," He said straightening up a bit.

"Why don't you and Nessie head home," I suggested.

"Ok. We could take Esme back with us to. She would probably be more comfortable in a bed than that chair," He offered.

"Thank you Jake," I said.

I walked over to Esme and kissed her. "Sweetheart wake up," I whispered rubbing her stomach. "Come on honey, open your eyes."

Slowly her eyes opened and she looked at me. "Hey baby," She said groggily.

"Jake and Nessie are taking you to their house," I said.

"What if something happens?" She asked.

"Keep your phone on and I will call you," I assured her. "Besides, you have done a lot, let me do this tonight."

They all hugged Bella good bye and left. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep to," She yawned.

I kissed her forehead. "That's good. I think I will too, but if you need anything wake me up," I said placing my hand on her stomach.

"I will," She said snuggling into Edward. I wasn't comfortable seeing them that close in bed together, but was thankful for the monitors she was hooked too.

(Bella)

"Oh, Mmm," I moaned as a contraction tore through me. I buried my face into Edward's chest and put my leg around his hip. My back was killing me and I just wanted to get comfortable.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Uh, God!" I panted.

"You two better not be doing what it sounds like you are doing!" I heard dad say in his firm fatherly voice.

"We aren't. She's having a contraction," He said.

Once it past, I was able to roll over a bit, but suddenly felt very dizzy and hot. "Bella, what's wrong?" I heard dad ask.

I couldn't look at him, everything was spinning and I felt like I was about to pass out. I felt Edward's hand on my head. "She's burning up," He said to dad. Their voices were getting fuzzy and my contractions were so intense.

(Edward)

"Bella, just breathe," Dad told her, he was pressing on her stomach.

"I can't , my chest hurts," She was beginning to panic.

"What's going on?" Nurse Janet asked coming in.

"She's burning up and her contractions are picking back up." Dad explained. She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm her dad. Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm Janet," She said smiling, she turned and went back to Bella, taking her blood pressure and temperature.

"I'm getting Dr. Anderson in here. She has a pretty high fever and her blood pressure is extremely high right now. Bella, it's going to be ok. I just need you to lie back and rest," She said patting Bella's leg.

Dad grabbed a cool cloth and put it on her forehead. "I don't want to lose him," She cried curling around her stomach.

"Just breathe Bella, they are doing everything they can to help you," Dad assured her.

Dr. Anderson came in with Janet. Dad pulled me to the side while he checked Bella out. I was once again feeling helpless. I wanted to trade places with her. "Bella, I need to check you." Dr. Anderson said.

I looked at dad questioningly. "They are checking her cervix to see if it's dilated," He said quietly. I walked up to her and held her hand.

"I love you Bella," I whispered.

"I know," She mouthed.

Dr. Anderson walked over to my dad motioning for me to join them. "What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Bella has pneumonia and she is also in labor. I am going to give her some stronger medication to stop the contractions and some pretty strong antibiotics to kick the pneumonia," He explained.

"What if you can't get labor stopped?" I asked nervously.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "We would transport her to Seattle, they have a wonderful neonatal unit," He explained.

I felt my knees go weak. "Edward, hold it together," Dad ordered. "They are doing everything they can for Bella and your son, but you are going to relax, or I will send you home. If Bella sees you this upset, it will make it worse for her."

"Yes sir," I sighed.

"Right now, the baby is looking great and she isn't dilating. I am 100% hopeful that labor will stop. We also gave her a mild sedative to help her sleep, her body needs to rest so it can fight to get better."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson," Dad said shaking his hand.

I spent the night laying in Bella's bed, tracing circles on her stomach. "He's still pretty active," I commented.

"That's good Edward, he is a strong little guy," Dad said smiling.

"Do you think they're going to be ok?" I asked.

"I do Edward. I really think everything will work out. He has been a fighter from the beginning," He said.

"What if he comes early?" I asked.

"Edward, if he is born early, the medical world has improved so much, that they will be able to help him out," Dad said.

I snuggled into Bella's side lightly putting my arm around her. She never stirred, just continued to sleep peacefully.

AN- I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER, I WAS OVERWHELMED TO SAY THE LEAST! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!


	71. Chapter 71

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 70

(Jasper)

Dad called us that morning as we were getting ready for school saying that Bella was in labor and had come down with pneumonia. Rose and Alice begged to be able to see her, but dad told them no. He wasn't even letting mom in there to see Bella, she was staying with Jake and Nessie. Knowing that Bella wasn't doing well didn't help with the attitude. Rose woke up ready to take those girls down and Emmett wasn't trying to stop her. In fact, I think he was encouraging it.

When Emmett got the text from Edward telling him what had happened, we were all angry. It was just going to keep going until someone stopped it. We had discussed several options, although, Rose was determined to kick ass.

We pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was buzzing with anger and the urge to fight. It didn't help to know that our little sister was in labor and very sick. "That bitch wont know what hit her when I'm done with her!" Rose said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

Rose lead the way, as Emmett and I stood behind her closely with Alice in the middle. Even she had a smile on her face and fighting wasn't usually her style. Rose grabbed the door with both hands and pulled them open. A couple kids were standing there and jumped out of the way quickly.

She stormed the hall daring anyone to stop her. We had learned early on, never to try to stop an angry Rose. She was a tornado and would take down innocent bystanders who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then when you added Emmett, there was no chance. He had a temper, although he concealed it well, every once in awhile it would blow and it was about to.

We spotted Lauren, Jessica and Mike by their lockers. Rose glanced back to make sure we were all there. She could handle them all on her own, but was glad we had her back. Mike was up against the locker watching us closely.

Rose slammed her fist into the locker right next to his ear. His eyes flew open. "What do you want?" He stammered.

"You have a lot of nerve to touch another girl's chest!" She screamed.

"You need to back off!" Lauren yelled to Rose.

"I need to back off!" Rose screamed grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her into the lockers with such force she bounced off of them.

"What the hell?" Jessica yelled.

"You just wouldn't leave her alone, you kept on her and on her. Well now she's in the hospital! You stupid bitch!" Rose spit in her face.

"She doesn't matter to us," Lauren laughed.

She was thrown back into the locker and her and Rose started hitting and clawing at each other.

"Is it about that little whore who's pregnant?" Jessica asked laughing.

Alice grabbed Jessica by the hair, I could hear it pulling out of her head. "You bitch!" Alice screamed.

Mike grabbed Alice around the waist and threw her down on the ground, she hit her face on the side of the locker. Sheer anger ripped through me and before I could even check on Alice, I walked over and punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. "Don't ever touch Alice again, or I will stomp your ass!" I shouted.

Mike stumbled back and bumped into Emmett. Emmett threw him to the floor and held his fist above his face. "You had no right to touch either of my sisters!" Emmett said calmly and began pounding him in the face over and over again.

I walked over and helped Alice up. "Are you ok?"

"Jazz, I'm fine," She assured me.

We watched as Jessica ran down the hall, probably going to get help. Rose fell back away from Lauren breathing deeply. There wasn't a scratch on Rose, but Lauren was bleeding from the nose and mouth and she had scratches on her arms.

"Break it up now!" Coach Blackburn yelled grabbing Emmett off of Mike.

"He's crazy! He attacked me for nothing!" Mike whimpered near tears.

"He pushed my sister and then yesterday he grabbed Bella's chest," Emmett yelled.

"Get in the office now!" Principle Jensen yelled at all of us.

"Psycho bitch!" Lauren yelled to Rose.

"Filthy cunt!" Rose giggled back.

"Enough!" Coach yelled.

They separated us into two different offices. Emmett paced the room trying to calm down, while Rose sat there looking at her fingers. "I broke my nail on that dumb fuck,"

"It's ok Rose, I'll take you to get your nails redone next week," Alice offered.

I looked over and saw a bruise forming on Alice's cheek from where she hit her face on the locker. "Your cheek looks awful," I said kissing it softly.

"I'll be ok Jazz, it was all worth it," She said smiling.

(Carlisle)

The night was fairly long. Bella slept, while Edward and I sat up talking. I hadn't talked to him in awhile and was shocked to hear his thoughts and plans for the future. He had given Bella a promise ring and was intending to propose to her after graduation, but he wanted to solidify his commitment to her by proposing before the baby was born. I was still concerned over their age, but if they were willing to fight for each other, then I would support them.

I looked across the room at my son rubbing his pregnant girl friend's stomach, I no longer saw a boy, but a young man.

Edward woke up around 630 the next morning. "Morning son," I said setting my paper down. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I am, I just don't want to leave Bella."

I walked over and looked at her charts. "She hasn't had a contraction for hours," I mentioned.

He walked over and I pointed out how to read the monitors and what everything meant. I figured he should know, by the time Bella gave birth, he would have seen a lot of these. "That's really interesting," He commented.

"It is, and what's even neater is these little dots right here, are his movements," I said.

"Wow," He whispered. I watched in awe as tears fell down my son's face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just so over whelmed, dad," I patted his back. "Dad, we are responsible for a baby. What if we fail him, what if I fail him?"

"Edward, your mother and I ask each other that question about all of you on a daily basis. You aren't going to fail him. You are going to make a great dad. Edward, do you realize this child already loves you?"

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"This little boy was calm and didn't start moving around until he heard your voice. He knows who you are and he hasn't even seen you yet," I said motioning for him to look at the strips coming out of the monitor.

Edward leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you Andrew."

I was proud of Edward, he was taking on a lot at his young age, but he never complained. He took her to all of her appointments and the two of them spent tons of time talking about the baby and researching tons of stuff about pregnancy and birth on the Internet.

He was determined to make sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. I knew once the baby came, the stress level would rise, as the sleepless nights would take a hold of them. Esme and I had decided we would help the first couple nights at home, but other than that, this baby was theirs and they would be expected to take care of him. Of course we knew that we would help some, but we wanted them to do the majority of it.

"Edward, she will be asleep for a bit longer, go to the cafeteria and get us something to eat. I will stay here," I said.

"Ok, I'll hurry," He said.

"Edward, wait," I said once he got to the door. He turned to look at me. "I'm really proud of you Edward. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks dad." He turned and walked out shutting the door behind him.

(Edward)

My dad had just told me he was proud of me. Yes, I knew it, but he didn't say it much. I went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I looked like hell, I didn't get much sleep the night before.

I headed down to the cafeteria and grabbed a bunch of junk food including two coffees. I didn't usually drink coffee, but knew I needed it. I didn't know how long Bella would be here, or how long mom and dad would let me take off of school. For now I couldn't worry about that, I just needed to worry about my girl getting better, so she could come home and we could decorate Andrew's room.

The gift shop had just opened, so I walked around there for a bit. I immediately headed over to the baby section. There were the tiniest of clothes and a bunch of toys. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I flipped it open. _"Edward, I need you back in here. ASAP!"-Dad._

My heart stopped and I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran the whole way, not even bothering with the elevator, I wasn't sure what was going on, only that I needed to be with Bella. I got to Bella's room and about crashed through the door.

Bella was still asleep, dad was on the phone and silenced me. "I mean it Esme, don't come up here right now. I don't need you getting sick. You can probably see her in a couple of days. Just stay there with Nessie for now, send Jake here. I don't want Edward to be alone and I will be back as soon as I can." Dad said. He sounded upset. "I love you to and I will call you when I know what's going on."

He hung up the phone and looked at me, breaking out into hysterics. "What the hell, did you run all the way up here?" He asked.

"Um yah, you said to get back ASAP," I said. "I thought it was with Bella."

"No, I just got a call from the office, all four of your siblings were suspended from school and they don't care that I am here. I have to get back there to get them out of school."

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Beat up Lauren, Jessica, and Mike," He said.

"Good, that bastard deserved it!"

"What happened the other day?" Dad asked.

I gave him the quick run down of what they had all done to Bella, the look on my dad's face was priceless. "Listen, I'm going to Forks to get them out. Jake is coming here to stay with you, just in case something happens with Bella, I don't want you to be alone. I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Ok. We'll be fine," I assured him. "Oh and here's your breakfast." I said.

"Edward, this is shit food, but thanks for the coffee."

"Your welcome," I said laughing.

I sat down eating my candy bar and watched tv quietly. I wasn't alone long when the door opened and in walked Jake carrying two bags of food from McDonalds along with another bag. "How are things?" He asked handing me the bag.

"I guess ok. What's this?" I asked.

"Your dad said you were eating crap and I needed to get you something good for you," He looked at the bag. "Well this is better than that I guess," He sighed.

"Thanks Jake," I said opening the bag. I ate quickly.

"You two doing ok?" He asked.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but yes, we are doing really well," I replied.

"I haven't ever seen her look so happy. I thought she would be dead in a year," Jake said quietly.

"Had she not come with us, she probably would have been." I muttered.

(Carlisle)

I walked into the school angry. I couldn't believe what was going on inside this place and no one would do anything about it. "Well Dr. Cullen, so nice to see you." Betty, the secretary said.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jensen." I said coolly.

"Oh yes, go on in. He's waiting for you. Down this hall and to the left," She replied.

I followed her directions and found all of my kids sitting in chairs outside the door. Ali, had a pretty nasty bruise on her face. I smiled at them all and gave them the thumbs up, before putting on my doctor face and walking into the office.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," Mr. Jensen said shaking my hand.

"Morning. I see we had a pretty good sized fight this morning," I said trying to lighten my own mood up a bit.

"Yes. It seems as though Rose started it, with Lauren and Emmett attacked Mike," Mr. Jensen said.

I nodded my head. "Did you know those kids were bullying Bella?" I asked.

"Sir, we did know something wasn't right and they were teasing her," He said calmly. "We can't stop every single thing that happens in this school."

"Really! You knew this was going on and you didn't feel the need to step in?" I asked.

"Sir, we figured it would stop after time," He said defensively.

"Well, it didn't did it. And now I am here, getting my kids out of school for sticking up for their sister, when you didn't do a damn thing about it!" I shouted.

"You need to calm down Dr. Cullen," Mr. Jensen said.

"No, I wont calm down. My daughter is in Port Angeles hospital right now in labor. If her baby is born, he probably wont survive!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that, but your kids had no right to attack them!" He yelled back.

"Yes they did! They know their sister isn't doing to well right now and felt they needed to help her the only way they could cause you sure weren't doing the job! Did you know Mike grabbed her breasts, telling her she was a whore and deserved it?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen, she is a troubled teen!" He said.

"So what! Does that give him the right to violate her?" I yelled.

"And we took care of him! Now you need to take care of your kids."

"You're damn right I will take care of my kids. You better make this right for my family, because if you don't I will sue you and this school for negligence!" I shouted.

"You can't do that," He said.

"Oh yes I can, you were all notified that Bella was pregnant before school started and you assured me that she would be well cared for. Does it look like that happened? No it didn't, because if she had been cared for, she wouldn't have been up all night long having contractions, sobbing for her baby's life!" I yelled. I took a deep breath. "I want the three of them removed from this school immediately! This is your chance to make it right or I will stop donating money to this school and will pull my kids from here and home school them. Is that understood?" I asked.

"Y-y-yes s-sir," He stuttered.

"That's what I thought!" I got up and stormed out of his office slamming his door behind me.

My kids all stared at my wide eyed. "Come on lets go!" I demanded.

They followed me to the parking lot quietly. I was too angry to talk to anyone. "So what is our punishment?" Rose asked me.

"We'll talk about it later!" I snapped glancing back at her.

"Sorry dad," She muttered.

"We were just sticking up for Bella!" Alice stated.

I stopped and turned around. "And I said we would talk about this later!"

Everyone stared at us silently. "I know why you did it! And I didn't say you were wrong!" I yelled.

"Then why does it seem like you are angry with us?" She cried.

"Because, what you did was stupid! I needed to be with Bella, she was in labor most of the night and she needed me! What if something happens to her or the baby and I am here?" I yelled. Alice's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ali, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to make you cry." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Listen, they all really did deserve it. It's just I wish you would have waited until things were calmer and Bella was here and not an hour away," I said a lot calmer.

"How is she?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty sick," I told him.

I let got of Alice and turned her face so I could see the bruise. "That's a pretty nasty one hon. You guys get her home and get her some ice. Then I want you to pack some things and come to Port Angeles. Nessie said she would make room for all of you. I don't want you here alone if any more drama occurs," I said.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going back to be with Bella. I left Edward and Jake alone with her," I said.

"Oh dad, you're brave," Emmett laughed.

AN- SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? CARLISLE WAS NOT MAD AT THEM, HE WAS MAD AT THE SCHOOL SYSTEM IN GENERAL AND YELLING TO GET HIS FRUSTRATION OUT!  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, I'M GLAD YOU ARE ALL LIKING THIS STORY!


	72. Chapter 72

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 71

(Bella)

I woke up slowly and realized that I had things stuck up my nose. It took me a minute to figure out it was oxygen. I could hear male voices and realized it was Edward and Jake talking, but no one else was there. Everything seemed fuzzy and I couldn't make out what they were saying or doing. The second thing I noticed, was there wasn't anything hooked up to my stomach and it scared me. I opened my mouth to try to talk, but it really hurt. "Edward," I whispered out slowly.

He was at my side in a flash. "Oh Bella, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know. Is Andrew ok?" I asked.

"Of course he is. Why would you ask?"

"No monitors," I whispered.

"No Bella, he's fine. They got your labor to stop," He said taking my hand and putting it on my stomach.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got really sick last night. You have pneumonia, but you are going to be ok and so is Andrew," He said leaning down to kiss me.

Jake came over. "Hey Bells, sure know how to scare the hell out of everyone."

"Sorry Jake," I said reaching up to hug him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, since you are sick. Dad is forcing mom to stay with Nessie. Then dad got a call from the school. Apparently our wonderful brothers and sisters kicked, Lauren's, Jessica's and Mike's ass today,"

I couldn't help laughing, but it hurt. I fell back against the bed taking several slow deep breaths. "You ok?" Edward asked.

"Honey, I'm fine, it just hurts to laugh," I said rubbing my stomach. "Oh Jake, give me your hand." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You have got to feel this," I said taking his hand and putting in on my stomach.

His eyes got huge. "Oh my God that is weird. Does it hurt?" He asked.

I glanced at Edward and couldn't help but smile. "No, not really," I said.

"Don't let her lie, he keeps her up most nights," Edward said to Jake.

"This is really weird Bells," He said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Seeing you all pregnant and stuff. You look so happy," He said looking me dead in the eyes. "I haven't seen you this happy since my dad and your dad built the tree house for us back between the houses."

My breath caught and tears pricked my eyes. "I was 4," It came out as a whispered.

"You were and you carried that doll around by her hair," He said.

"Bella, please don't carry our baby by the hair," Edward said.

I elbowed him. "Did you hear me? I was 4." I replied.

"It was right before my dad moved out," I said really fighting tears.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Jake said apologetically.

"You're fine. I just have forgotten that my life did have some happier times."

Truth be told, I didn't even remember what my dad looked like or the sound of his voice. It was all washed away with the years of abuse. drugs and alcohol. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me. "I wish I could have saved you," He whispered. "I am so sorry."

"You were too young," I cried.

"My dad would have helped us," He said.

I sighed. "Jake we can't go back."

"I know," He gave me one last squeeze and let me go.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Well Bella, it's nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My chest really hurts," I said.

"Any contractions or pressure?" She asked pressing on my stomach.

I shook my head and coughed. She listened to my lungs and took my temperature. She also checked Andrew's heartbeat. "Everything looks pretty good," She said.

"I'm hungry, but do I have to eat this nasty hospital food?" I asked.

She looked at my charts then looked between Edward and Jake. "No, I think if you were sweet, you might be able to get one of these handsome guys to get you something," She said.

I glanced at them and batted my eye lashes. "Baby's hungry," I said pouting.

"Bella, if you need anything hit the call button," The nurse said and left.

(Edward)

We gave Jake our list of what we wanted to eat and he left. The minute he walked out of the room and shut the door, Bella rolled over away from me and began to cry. I went to touch her arm, but she yanked it away from me. "Bella, what's going on?" I asked. I was confused, one minute she was fine, the next minute she is crying and pulling away from me.

"You don't know what it's like," She cried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't remember anything Edward! All I remember from that day was the tree house. I have no other memories. I don't remember my dad or Jake's dad," She sobbed. "They are gone."

"Bella, I don't remember anything of my childhood," I said.

She was shaking and fisting the sheets. "I was lying in bed and Phil came in and sat down on the side of my bed. He told me to be a good little girl and be quiet. He said if I wasn't quiet, it would hurt. He started touching me and putting his fingers in me," She cried.

I sat there wishing she would just stop. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to hear how he hurt _my_ Bella. My fist were clenching and unclenching.

"He fucked me Edward and I cried. He put his hand over my mouth and fucked me. It hurt. I was 8 years old God dammit. That is the memory that sticks out the most! You don't understand!" She tried to yell, but broke into a fit of coughs. The coughing was so strong, she had to sit up.

I couldn't move. I sat there in visioning this younger Bella being hurt. Slowly I reached out and touched her back, that was still to me. "I don't remember my dad, only crying for him to come back. I don't remember his voice either. I have nothing to remind me of him."

I got up and walked around to stand in front of her. "You're right Bella, I don't know exactly what that's like."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed. All I could do was rub her back and hold her. She sobbed and coughed until there couldn't have been anymore left in her. Finally, I got her to lie down. "Hold me," She rasped out.

I climbed into bed next to her, we laid there facing each other. I rubbed her arm softly, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Honey look at me," I said gently.

"I can't. I'm to ashamed," She whimpered.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Isabella. I love you and will not allow anyone to ever hurt you again."

She put her head into my chest, gripping my shirt. "What is your earliest memory?"

I thought about it for a brief moment. "Um, I remember sitting in this big gray room with a suitcase and that teddy bear. I was scared and not sure what was going on, then dad came into the room with mom and he picked me up telling me that I could go home with them," I smiled at the memory. "I don't remember what happened before the gray room, only after, but dad has said that I had told him I had never had a stuffed animal before and he brought me that one."

"Is that the bear that sits on my dresser?" She asked.

"That's him. His name is Lucky," I said.

"Wow. I just thought you were some closet freak that liked stuffed animals," She laughed softly.

"That too," I said lifting her chin so I could kiss her.

She rested quietly as we waited for Jake to return with our food. I held her tightly running my fingers in her hair. "I do love you. I'm sorry I pulled away,"

"It's ok sweet heart. I love you to."

AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AND HEARING YOUR SUGGESTIONS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!


	73. Chapter 73

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 72

(Esme)

It had been a week since I had seen Bella. Everyone else had been to see her but me and I was missing her. Carlisle and I had sat down with our other kids and talked to them about the fight. We grounded them for the week, but it wasn't much of a grounding. Since they were suspended from school they stayed with us in Port Angeles and spent there days walking along the ocean. We didn't feel like they were wrong in fighting, they were sticking up for their sister when the school along with Carlisle and I failed to do so.

Mr. Jensen had called a couple days after the fight and agreed to remove Mike, Lauren and Jessica from all of our kids classes and they were not allowed to speak to our kids. They all had to stay away from each other.

We allowed Edward to have two days off and we made him go back on Thursday to school. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all went back to Forks with him, so he wouldn't be alone.

Nessie and Jake both had to go back to work, leaving me home alone a lot, it wasn't bad, I would sit on their porch and read, or just go for walks.

I was sitting in the back yard doing a crossword puzzle, when I heard Carlisle's car pulled up. I got up and went around front to see him help Bella out of the car. She looked skinnier and pale.

"Bella," I gasped racing to her.

"Hey mom," She said hugging me tightly.

"You're home a day early," I said rubbing her stomach.

"They thought she would do better coming home and since I'm a doctor they thought she was in good hands. So I brought her home," Carlisle said kissing me.

That night Jake, Nessie, Bella, Carlisle and I all sat down for supper. Edward had sent a few texts to Bella, but she didn't tell him she was out of the hospital. We were going home after supper to surprise them.

Carlisle loaded the car. "Thank you for putting up with all of us," I said hugging Nessie.

"Esme, it was really fun. We enjoyed it." She said.

We said our goodbyes and headed home.

Bella fell asleep immediately. "It's not going to be an easy road. She is better, however she needs to go to the doctor every week now just to monitor the baby and watch for any signs of contractions. She isn't on bed rest yet and hopefully it wont come to that, we just need to watch her. They also don't want her to go back to school for a couple more weeks to make sure she is 100% better."

"Carlisle, I'm just glad she is better, we can deal with the rest of this," I said.

"We also need to decide about her going back to school," Carlisle said.

"I would hate to send her back to the wolves, but she really needs to go to school, at least until the baby is born. We both know she isn't going to want to leave him."

"You're right," Carlisle said holding my hand. "So we should send her back once the doctors release her?"

I sighed, I didn't know honestly. "I guess and then once she has the baby, I could home school her. That way she could be home with the baby and maybe even help me some around the house. Then she can go back for her senior year and I can stay home with both babies," I offered.

"Esme, are you sure?" He asked.

"It's the only way to ensure she graduates," I replied.

"Ok then, she goes back until November," I agreed with Esme's logic. She seemed to be able to see further than I could in all of this. I was looking at the here and now.

We pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "Are we home?" Bella asked sleepily. She sat up and started coughing.

"We are," I replied smiling at her.

Carlisle opened my car door, then opened hers and helped her out. She was still pretty weak and you could tell she wasn't feeling all that great. "Go on in and find everyone," Carlisle said practically carrying Bella up the walk.

I went inside and heard everyone talking in the kitchen. I quietly walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Mom!" Alice squealed running to me and hugging me.

"Hey Ali," I laughed hugging her back.

"What are you doing home?" Edward asked.

"I came to check on all of you. I really missed you," I replied.

"We missed you too," Rose said grinning.

"Ok seriously, two pregnant women in the house and there is nothing for supper!" We all turned to see Bella standing there against Carlisle.

Edward ran to her and hugged her tightly."I'm so glad you are home!"

"Me to, I've missed you."

"Hey little sister," Emmett said lining up to hug her.

Once Edward released her, everyone else hugged her. "I'm so glad your home. I've really missed you," Alice said hugging her tightly.

"Yah, yah, yah. I missed you all to," Bella laughed.

"You need to get off your feet," Edward said putting his arm around her.

"I agree, we should go into the living room and talk," Carlisle suggested.

I looked at the rest of them. "Go ahead, we have some things we are working on," Rose said. She kissed Bella's cheek quickly. "You look really good."

"Thanks Rose," Bella said blushing.

Carlisle and I lead Bella and Edward into the living room. Edward got comfortable and then helped Bella into his embrace. "Bella, I know you're tired and needing to rest, this wont take long," Carlisle said.

"I'm fine really," She said breaking out into a cough.

I looked at her and could tell she was starting to run a low grade fever. As if reading my mind, Carlisle got up and left the room, returning seconds later with a wet rag to put on her forehead.

Carlisle sat back down. "Dr. Anderson told me that for two weeks, you are to rest. No school or work. You will also be going to see Dr. Smith weekly to monitor the baby. And after two weeks, if you and the baby still look ok and you haven't had any contractions, they will release you to go back to school," Carlisle explained.

"No please, don't make me go back," She whimpered.

"I know you don't want to go back, but you only have a few weeks until you deliver. Esme and I talked about it, we want you to go as long as you can, before he is born. Then she will home school you for as long as she can, we will figure it out from there. However, you will be going back to school for your senior year," Carlisle told her.

I watched fear fill her face. "Honey, I know they were mean to you. However, the school has assured us that they will not bother you anymore and if they do, Carlisle and I will march back in there. They wont mess with us." I told her.

"What if I got into labor at school?" She asked coughing.

"You have already had contractions, so you know what they feel like. But, if you feel back pains that come and go, have any bleeding, have period type cramps, or your water breaks, you are to find Edward and leave. Call us immediately and we will deal with the school and tell you where to go," Carlisle told her.

"The other thing we are requiring is for you to start counseling. Carlisle and I think it would be a good idea if you had someone to talk to," I told her.

"So what, I can't talk to you guys anymore?" She asked. Tears filled her eyes and I could see her trembling.

"Oh Bella, of course you can. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you have been through so much we think it would do you some good to talk to a professional," Carlisle said.

Tears spilled over Bella's cheeks. "So you think I'm crazy?"

"God no Bella, we love you. We are just worried about you. We didn't know how bad things were until Esme caught you smoking and then you ran away," Carlisle said.

Edward turned to Bella. "You were smoking? Bella, for Christ sake, you are pregnant!" He exclaimed.

Bella flinched at his tone and moved away to lay down on the other side of the couch.

"We aren't here to attack you sweetheart," Carlisle said glaring directly at Edward. "We just want to help you. When they put you into a gown, they found fresh burn marks on your ankles. How long have you been hurting yourself?"

I could tell she was fighting an internal battle to run or talk. Had she not been sick, she would have been gone immediately. "I was 10 the first time I thought about suicide, but I was to scared and decided hurting myself was better then I did it a few times when I first moved in here, but hadn't done it for a long time, then when I thought he was cheating on me, I did it again."

"How many times since that night have you done it?" I asked.

She looked down. "I don't know really," She whispered.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. Edward sat there with this head in his hands.

"Ok, I've done it quite a it!" She said.

"I want to see them," Carlisle said getting up.

She started to argue and get up, but he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Bella, we're not mad we just want to know how to help you so you can learn to deal with pain and hard situations in a better way."

She slowly pulled up the leg of her sweat pants, she wouldn't look at any of us and covered her face with her hands.

I let out an audible gasp as she revealed the burns. I had to turn my head. I didn't want to look. She was hurting so badly that the only way she felt to escape was to hurt herself. Carlisle covered her legs back up. "You have a doctor's appointment at 10:30 with Dr. Smith. I will make some phone calls and see when I can get you in for some help."

"But dad..."

Carlisle cut her off immediately. "Bella, if you are staying here you are going to get help! This can't keep happening Bella, I wont sit by and allow you to do this to yourself," I could tell Carlisle was near tears. "We love you to damn much, please don't fight us on this."

"I know," She said breaking into a coughing fit. I was beginning to wonder if they had released her to soon.

"Edward, take her on upstairs and help her get ready for bed," I said patting his shoulder.

"Ok," He got up from the couch and lifted Bella up. "Come on honey, lets get you to bed." He said kissing her forehead.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Carlisle said taking my hands and pulling me up.

"I'll be there soon. I'm going to tell the others goodnight," I said.

I went into the kitchen. "I'm going to go on to bed," I said yawning.

"Oh mom, before you go to bed, I just want you all to know that we are planning Bella's baby shower," Alice said grinning from ear to ear.

"That sounds good," I said looking at some of the plans.

"Listen, Bella, is really struggling right now. The next few weeks could be tricky, but we all need to stand by her and assure her that we love her," I said.

"We will mom," They all agreed.

I went into my room and headed straight for the bathroom. I got ready for bed and threw all of my clothes into the hamper, then slipped Carlisle's shirt on. My stomach was actually starting to show through the shirt a bit.

I walked back into the bedroom. "Look at you," He said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Your stomach. You can actually really tell," The look on Carlisle's face was amazing.

I climbed in next to him and his hand was immediately on my stomach. "How did we miss it?" I asked. "How did we manage to miss all of the signs yet again?" I asked.

"I don't know Es. She has been doing so well under normal circumstances, but when things get tough, she shuts down. She doesn't know how to deal with it all."

"Carlisle, I just feel horrible about it. We weren't there for Rose and now Bella. What are we going to do?"

"Esme, we knew Rose had been raped. We did help her and were there for her, but she found out she was pregnant and that's when she shut down. We just have to continue to let Bella know how much we love her."

"Is it really enough, just to love her?" I asked.

"That's why we are getting her into counseling. In a lot of ways, she is better. In the beginning we couldn't touch her, she was rude, lying about things, the nightmares were horrible, but now we can all hug her, she calls us mom and dad, and she does talk to us. We are just going to help her get past her past."

Carlisle lifted my shirt up exposing my swollen breasts and stomach. He leaned down placing open mouthed kisses all over my stomach. I sat up just a to remove my shirt and laid back down running my fingers through his hair as he rested his head on my stomach.

"I do believe this baby is going to be a girl."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Just a feeling," He said caressing it softly.

"As long as it's happy and healthy, I don't really care," I replied placing my hand over his.

"You'll feel her moving soon," Carlisle said.

"Do you want to know what we are having?" I asked.

He thought about it. "It would be nice to have it as a surprise."

"I agree. Although I think the kids will be upset," I said.

Carlisle shifted to where he was hovering over me. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you are?" He moaned.

I spread my legs allowing him to settle in. "I've missed you this week," I whimpered at the feeling of him pressing against me. He pressed his lips to mine as he slid into me.

"You know honey, it wont be long until we will have to use another position," He said touching my stomach.

I could feel slight pressure on my stomach, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Our eyes stayed locked on each other, we didn't say anything, we just allowed our bodies to do what they wanted. Carlisle was already trembling, but didn't seem to want to pick up speed. We made love to each other slowly worshiping each others bodies.

I tightened my legs around him, I was panting, I knew I was close. Since becoming pregnant, I was highly sensitive and it never took me long to fall over the edge anymore. Sweat was pouring down his body. "Carlisle," I gasped. I pulled his neck down to me and bit him as my release came.

"Esme," He growled. His thrusts became quicker and more frantic.

"Dad, Bella's...Oh my God!"

"Edward go!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward shut the door quickly, I was so embarrassed. Carlisle pulled out of me and sighed. "Guess someone forgot to lock the door," He laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. It was your ass in the air, not mine," I reminded him.

"Damn," He grumbled.

"I need to see what's going on," He said getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I sighed and got out of bed to join him.

AN- I WAS GOING TO UPDATE YESTERDAY, BUT LIFE GOT BUSY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND SUGGESTIONS! I LOVE READING THEM AND DO TRY TO RESPOND TO EVERYONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


	74. Chapter 74

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 73

(Edward)

I had just caught my parents in bed. Oh my God. I ran back up the stairs into the bathroom to check on Bella. She had woken up covered in sweat, her fever had gotten higher and she was throwing up. I found her curled up on the bathroom floor. I didn't have to touch her to feel how hot she was and it scared me. "Edward," She whispered, her voice was weak.

"I'm right here," I said sitting next to her.

I heard footsteps near the bathroom. "Edward?" I heard my dad call softly.

"We're in here," I called.

The minute dad's eyes fell on Bella, I knew it was serious. He scooped her up and took her to our room. "Bella, I'm going to help you feel better," He said laying her down on the bed.

"What's going on?" Mom asked from the door way.

"Esme get towels and get them as cool as you can, then place them on her. Edward, you get her shirt off." Dad said running out of the room.

I stripped her down quickly and mom brought in towels and wash cloths. "Cover her in these and I'm going to get some more," Mom said leaving the room.

"Edward, I..." Her eyes closed.

"Bella, come on," I said patting her face softly.

Mom placed the wet cloths on her face. Bella's eyes fluttered, but I could tell she had no clue what was going on.

Dad came in and immediately got to work. He pushed mom and I out of the way and began checking her over.

"Alright, she is pretty sick. I'm going to give her something to reduce the fever. I don't usually recommend giving medicines like this during pregnancy, however, her fever is high enough it's not going to hurt anything at this point," Dad explained.

"What if the fever doesn't come down?" I asked.

"If there in no improvement in the hour, I will take her to the emergency room here," He explained. "She has an appointment in the morning, Dr. Smith might recommend she be put back in the hospital until we can clear this up."

"Esme, go run Bella a temp bath. I need to see if I can get this down and quickly. I'm going to get her something to bring the fever down. Edward, stay with her." Dad said.

"I'm so cold," She whimpered.

"I know baby. We're going to put you in the tub," I said holding her hand.

"Is the baby moving around?" I asked.

"Yah quite a bit," She gasped coughing. I helped her sit up and she started throwing up again.

"I'm sorry," She was trying not to cry.

"Bella, it's ok. Please calm down," I said.

Mom and dad came back in to see the mess Bella was in. "Go turn off the water, I'm taking her to the ER," He told mom.

I quickly grabbed a shirt and shorts for her and dressed her. I knew she wouldn't be happy going to the hospital mostly naked. Dad bent down and picked her up. "Come on honey. We'll get you feeling better."

"Dad," She whimpered.

"I've got you honey, don't try to talk right now. Just rest," He said.

"I woke up Rose and told her we were taking Bella in. She's going to let everyone know," Mom said.

I held Bella all the way to the hospital. Dad made several phone calls as he drove us there. "How's she doing?" Mom asked turning to look at us.

"Not good. She can't keep her eyes open," I told her.

"She'll be fine Edward," Mom said smiling, though the smile didn't come close to reaching her eyes.

As soon as we got there dad pulled her out of my arms and raced her into the hospital telling mom to park the car. "It's bad isn't it?" I asked mom.

"Edward, her fever is pretty high and it's not good for the baby," Mom said.

She parked in dad's spot and we got out of the car. "You're dad knows what he's doing," She said.

"I know he does," I sighed.

Dad was sitting in the waiting room when we got inside. "What? Why aren't you with her?" I yelled.

"Edward! Do not yell at me!" He scolded.

"Sorry," I said quieter.

"Dr. Smith is her doctor and she is with her right now. I do not treat family members," He said.

I collapsed down on the seat next to my parents. I had been so happy to see Bella standing in the kitchen and now we were back in the hospital and not sure what was going on with her.

"Dr. Cullen," Dr. Smith said coming over to us.

We all stood up. "How's Bella?" I asked.

"Bella is very sick right now. She has a fever of 104degrees. We have her packed in ice and are giving her fluids through an iv. I want to be honest, things are not good right now. We are monitoring the baby very closely, but if we don't see improvement in 30minutes, we are taking her to Seattle by helicopter to preform an emergency c-section."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Things were fine a little over a week ago and now, my son's life was in danger and Bella was sick. I sat back down with my head in my hands. I didn't care that people were watching me have a breakdown. I was too scared. I felt mom sit down and wrap her arms around me. "Be strong Edward and help them fight. Don't give up hope yet," Mom whispered.

(Carlisle)

"Can we see her?" Esme asked.

"I would like Carlisle to come back first, until we get her fever down he will be the only one allowed back," Dr. Smith explained.

I looked to Esme. "Call everyone and tell them what is going on. I want them here just in case. You also need to call Victoria."

She nodded. "Go be with her," Esme said sadly.

As soon as we were out of view, Dr. Smith and I took off towards Bella's room. I knew this was serious. From out side her door, I could hear her screaming and crying. "Stop please. I'm cold!" Her voice was weak and hoarse, yet she found the strength to scream.

I walked into the room and saw her fighting as hard as she could to get them away from her. "Isabella! You need to calm down!" I demanded. Usually I wouldn't raise my voice to her, but at this moment, I was a doctor and she needed to calm down.

"Daddy!" She cried. "They're hurting me!"

"No Bella, they aren't. Right now they are helping you. If we don't get this fever down, this baby could die!" I said pinning her shoulders down on the bed.

Her sobs quieted just a bit. "Bella, you need to remain calm. I know this isn't fun, but it's going to help you."

"My baby?" She whimpered.

"Honey, if this fever doesn't come down soon, they are taking you to Seattle for a c-section. Please, let them do their job," I stood there next to her talking to her and wiping tears off of her face.

(Emmett)

Rose woke me up telling me we all needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. By the time I got downstairs Alice, Jasper and Rose were already by the door. Rose said she wasn't sure what was wrong, other than Bella was sick and we needed to be there. We got into my car and headed out. Luckily living in such a small town, there was only one or two cops, who at this time of night were probably in bed, so I didn't have to worry about speed limits.

The 4 of us ran into the hospital and saw mom and Edward sitting over in a far corner. Mom was trying to stay calm for Edward, but they both looked like hell. "What's going?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's fever is really high, if they don't get it down they are taking her to Seattle and doing an emergency c-section," Mom explained.

"Is the baby going to be ok?" Rose asked softly.

"He would be pretty early..." Mom didn't get a chance to finish. Edward jumped out the chair and ran down the hall.

Mom took off after him. "Stay here," I told everyone running after mom.

I caught up to mom fairly quickly. "Where did he go?" I asked her.

"The chapel," She said.

Mom and I walked into the chapel and found Edward on his knees, forehead pressed to the floor, his shoulders were shaking and we could tell he was crying. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't used to seeing my brother in this state. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Just go away please," He cried.

Mom got down on her knees next to him and started rubbing his back. At first she didn't say anything, she just hummed softly. "I'm scared mom," He sobbed.

"I know son," She whispered.

"I love them so much," His cries were heart breaking. "What if something happens to them?" He cried.

"Edward, your dad is back there making sure they do their jobs," Tears began falling down mom's face. "Come here son." She whispered.

Edward sat up and she pulled him into a hug. I sat down next to them and hugged them both. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket.

_"Where are you? Dad is looking for mom and Edward."-Rose_

_"We are in the chapel. Edward is not doing well right now."-Emmett_.

"Rose just sent me a text that dad is looking for you two," I said softly.

Mom nodded. "Come on son. Lets go talk to dad," She said kissing his forehead.

Before we could get Edward up, dad came in. He had a poker face on and it scared me. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were behind him. Dad sat down on the floor with mom and Edward, while we all took seats around them so we could hear.

"Edward," Dad sighed pulling him into a hug.

"How are things?" Mom asked.

"They are still up in the air at this point, but her fever is down to 102degrees, we still have her on ice as we don't want it to go back up, but the baby's heart rate hasn't dropped once and she hasn't had any contractions," Dad explained.

"Edward, does this baby have a name so we can refer to him as something other than 'the baby'?" Mom asked.

I watched as Edward took a very shaky breath. "Andrew, his name is Andrew Nicholas."

A chorus or aws went around the room. "What a perfect name," Mom said, tears were streaming down her face.

Dad turned to us. "I would like to speak to Edward alone for a few minutes."

We all hugged Edward and I helped mom up off the floor. "Thanks my stomach's starting to get in the way," She said rolling her eyes.

(Carlisle)

Once we were alone, I looked at my son. "I know you're scared, hell son, I am too. But Andrew is remarkably strong and is fighting. I will tell you, he has Bella's stubborn streak in him and it's serving him well. I want you to remember that when he is 3 and determined to do his own thing." I told my son.

"Is Bella going to be ok?" I asked.

"Edward, when you're pregnant your immune system is lower, because the baby takes everything the mom has to grow. It's almost like Bella's body is fighting in many directions. We have given her stronger antibiotics and are going to pump at least 3 bags of fluids into her and see from there," I explained. "However, once she fights this off completely, I believe she will continue to have a normal pregnancy."

I watched my son take in all the information I was giving him. "When can I see her?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. We want to get her fever down more and then you can. So for right now, go on out to the waiting room, I'm going to go back and be with Bella and Andrew."

I helped him off the floor, he was still shaking, and you could tell he had been crying, but he was a bit calmer. I wrapped my arms around my son. "You both are so young to have to deal with this, but I am so proud of both of you! Edward, you are going to make a great father."

"Thanks dad. Thank you for everything," He said.

"It's my job as a dad and a doctor," I told him.

"Tell Bella I love her."

"Edward, I will. She knows that," I replied.

(Edward)

I went back and sat down with my family. Alice came over and wrapped her skinny arms around me. "She'll be ok. I can see it."

"What are you a psychic now?" I asked her.

"No, but I know they will both be fine," She said.

Mom turned to me. "I called Victoria she is on her way here."

"Why her?" I asked.

"When I called her last week and told her Bella was in the hospital she said if she got worse she would come down," Mom explained.

I nodded and leaned back in my chair. "I'm really sorry about earlier," I said quietly.

"What happened earlier?" Jasper asked.

"Edward didn't knock," Mom laughed.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry. Do you need glasses now?" Emmett asked.

"I think so. Things look pretty blurry." I said smiling.

"Hey now! I'm pretty sure I have caught all of you at least once or twice," Mom said.

"Not me," I said.

"Ok sorry Edward, I haven't walked in, but I have heard," She said.

"Oh God," I groaned. I could not believe that my mother had heard Bella and me, I was so embarrassed.

Dad came into the waiting room. "We got Bella into a room. Now Edward, I'm going to allow you to go back and see her."

"Is she any better?" I asked.

"A little bit, her fever is holding steady right at 100degrees and she's pretty out of it, but she is resting comfortably. Don't be surprised if she wakes up talking about flying monkeys," Dad explained. I nodded and stood up.

I followed dad down the hall. "I'm going to let you go in and then I'll go back to the waiting room. Just so you know, nurses will be in and out throughout the night checking on her. If you have any questions feel free to ask them or even text me."

"I will dad."

Bella was hooked up to an IV, another fetal heart monitor, and back on oxygen. She looked as white as the sheets, but she was resting, her hand lying gently on her stomach.

I sat down in a chair next to her bed and took her hand. Suddenly, I was overcome by exhaustion. I laid my hand down on the bed next to her and fell asleep.

"Edward, wake up," I jerked awake to see Victoria standing there holding a blanket and a pillow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I am going to sit in that chair and you are going to sleep in that cot your dad had brought in here."

I sat there for a moment staring at her, too sleepy to do much else. "Hi Edward," She laughed waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hey," I chuckled stretching.

I looked over to see Bella still resting peacefully. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I sent everyone home. That mom of your is pretty stubborn. I was concerned about how pale she looked and told her if she didn't go home and get some rest, she was going to be the next one in the hospital."

"She is stubborn, you should see her and Bella together. You would actually think they were really mother and daughter," I laughed.

"A lot of it is probably the pregnancy hormones raging through them," Victoria joked.

I stood up. "I'm going to the restroom, do you want anything while I'm gone?"

"No, I'm fine," She said sitting down.

(Victoria)

I sat down in the chair and looked at Bella. Even sick and very pregnant, there was a huge change in her outward appearance. She had color and looked a lot healthier than she did almost a year ago. She actually looked grown up.

Since they had gotten back vacation, things on my end had gotten busier. I had 2 kids that I had to remove from their homes due to extreme neglect and sexual abuse. The one was 5 and the other was 7. My job was really taking a toll on me.

When I met Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they gave me hope that there were good foster homes out there, but so far all I could find was the ones who did it for money. I had actually called Esme a few weeks ago to see if they would take one of the children. She sighed and sadly said no. She told me that Carlisle had to have surgery and in that time discovered she was pregnant. She felt that they couldn't take on anymore. I totally understood. I hadn't said anything to Bella, but I was going to start looking for another job as soon as she aged out of the system. It was too hard to watch families get torn apart.

I felt I was neglecting Bella. When I first moved her into the Cullen's home, I had promised to visit. When things got busy I wasn't able to. We emailed some, but I really missed out on seeing her interact with her family. In a lot of ways I wanted to pack up and move closer to support her. I felt I had given up a lot for her and wanted her to know that every decision I had made was really in her best interest whether she believed it or not.

The last email I had received from Bella had a picture attached of her and Esme standing back to back showing off their stomachs. It was titled "mom and daughter" seeing that title made my heart melt.

Edward came back in and sat down on the cot looking at Bella. I could tell by looking at his face, he truly loved her, as young as they were he no doubt loved her.

"You know, I never wanted kids," He said quietly.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"The night Bella moved in. It was this weird connection, of course it took her forever to really talk to me. Then we started seeing each other. She was amazing and so quiet, we talked a lot and she was very open about her past," He looked over and smiled at her shaking his head.

"What was it like finding out she was pregnant?"

"We got into a huge fight. Rose and Emmett knew what was wrong, but wouldn't tell me. Finally, she told me the news and she passed out. It took me about 5 minutes to realize that it might not be my baby, but I didn't care. I loved it anyway."

"You sound very mature for 17," I commented.

"I had to be. I was raised not to run out when times got hard. And knowing that I will be a dad soon helped to."

"You haven't changed your mind at all ever have you?" I asked.

"Not once. I made a promise to her and I will keep that promise."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I was going to wait until after we graduated, but I want to do it before our son is born." He handed me his phone and there was a picture of a ring.

"My parents are ok with an engagement, but we aren't getting married until after graduation," He explained.

"Wow Edward, it's beautiful. Does Bella know about this?"

He smiled and shook his head no. "I don't know when I will do this, but probably after she gets feeling better."

"I'm so happy for both of you," I said reaching over to hug him.

"Have you ever been married?" He asked me.

"I was once. I married a guy as soon as I graduated college. We were happy in the beginning and I got my job that I'm doing now. The first cases were easy. Doing home visits, checking on child abuse calls and being lucky that they were only ex spouses reporting the other one just to get back at them. Then I found out I was pregnant. We were so excited, it wasn't planned, yet we embraced it," I stop and took a deep breath.

"Then I got the call from the hospital about a teenager who had been severely molested. I got to the hospital and it was like looking at the ghost of a girl. She had been through so much. Once they deemed her fit to be released, which she wasn't ready to leave the hospital, I had to find her a family. The first family called me after the second day. They couldn't understand why the husband couldn't be alone with her and why she would scream all night long. After 48 hours, they called me telling me to come get her. They said she was disruptive and unpredictable." I told him.

"Wow go figure. Some man rapes her like she's trash and she's supposed to act normal," He was clenching his fists and I could tell he was angry.

I nodded sadly and continued. "I had known her 4 weeks and placed her in 3 different homes. Each night they would call me saying she was screaming in her sleep and not letting them near her. Some nights I would go and she would allow me to talk her into a calm, that was when she started begging for Jake. All the sleepless nights and worrying that she would kill herself, did a number on me and I ended up miscarrying. My husband wanted me to quit, but I couldn't. Everyone had failed her and I couldn't bring myself to walk away from her. I chose Bella over my marriage." I said wiping tears away.

"Do you regret it?" He asked me.

"Absolutely not! I knew the moment that I saw her, there was something special about her. I knew under all the fear, the pain and the anger, she was just a scared little girl who just really needed someone to love her."

"I can't imagine anyone hurting her like that or walking out on you for trying to do the right thing," He said.

"The job I do is very hard for people to get. It's hard and not a lot of people can handle it.," I explained.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on her. If you had I wouldn't be with the most amazing girl in the world," He said yawning.

"Sleep Edward," I said.

He laid down and covered up. "Hey Victoria."

"Yes Edward."

"Thank you for being there for her."

"You're welcome, but I will tell you this. If you break her heart, I will tear you apart and I will destroy your pieces."

"I'll remember that." He mumbled.

(Bella)

When I woke up, I realized I was in the hospital all hooked up yet again. I felt like shit every part of me hurt. I looked to my left and found Edward sound asleep on a cot and to my right Victoria or all people had her head on my bed.

"Victoria wake up," I said messing up her hair.

"Bella, oh my God you're awake!" She exclaimed jumping up to hug me.

I tried to talk, but realized how bad it hurt. "What are you doing here?" I asked coughing.

She got me a cup of water and I drank it as fast as I could. "Esme called me and told me you had gotten a lot sicker. I got here as quick as I could. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. My chest hurts and I just feel awful all over," I said wincing as Andrew started kicking me in the ribs.

"Bella what is it? Are you having contractions? What can I do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, he's just up in my ribs," I took her hand and placed it on my stomach.

"I just can't believe that you are going to be a mom," She said. I couldn't figure out why she had tears in her eyes.

"I know it's scary," I said.

"No Bella, it's awesome. You two are going to make great parents." She said.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS FOR THIS STORY, THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. SEND ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

ALS0 GO CHECK OUT OUT **SECOND CHANCES** BY TWILIGHT MUM69. IT CAN BE FOUND UNDER MY FAVORITES!


	75. Chapter 75

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 74

I walked down the hall and towards the front of the school, where I knew Edward would be standing. It had been three weeks since I was released from the hospital and was finally feeling a lot better. My doctor had finally cleared me to go back to work and school, I just had to take it easy. So last week I started back to my job and school. School was better, no one said anything, they just stared at my stomach a lot.

"Hey beautiful," Edward said giving me a quick kiss before taking my bag from me. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, but I really don't want to go," I sighed.

"I know, but dad thinks it's for the best," He said helping me into the car.

"I'm not an invalid," I grumbled.

We headed off towards the hospital. "I'm really not crazy," I said as he pulled into a parking space.

He shut off the car and turned to me. "Bella, no one thinks your crazy. We just know that you need someone besides us to talk to."

"But I haven't burned myself again." I said starting to cry.

He helped me out of the car. "I'm glad you haven't. But honey, what's going to happen when something even more stressful happens?" He asked wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Bella, we love you and don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore."

"I'm sorry Edward," I cried.

"Don't be sorry love," He said kissing the top of my head. "Just do what is best for this baby, so you can be the kick ass mom that we all know you can be. You are doing this for him."

Dad's black Mercedes pulled into a parking space. We watched as dad walked over and helped mom out of the car. "God they act like she is already huge." I said.

"He can't keep his hand off her or her stomach."

"He's way worse than you," I said softly.

Mom and dad walked over to us. "How are you doing?" Dad asked me.

"How do you think I'm doing? I'm going to have to try to prove to some strange woman that I'm not crazy!" I snapped.

"Bella, you know that's not why we are doing this," He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Lets just go," I said.

"Come on," Mom said trying to hold my hand. I pulled it back quickly and leaned in closer to Edward.

I went up to the front desk with mom and dad. "Isabella Swan to see Dr. Patti," Dad said.

"Ok, I will let her know you are here, but first I need for you to fill out some papers," She said handing me a clip board with papers attached to it. "When you are done, bring them back up to me." The woman said.

Dad thanked the woman and we all sat down. I leaned into Edward and began filling out the papers. I had gotten quite a bit done, but then I came down to 'Family History' "Dammit!" I sneered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"This!" I said thrusting it into his hands.

"Hm, I see," He said.

"Do you see? Do you really?" I asked. "I have no fucking clue how to fill that out! What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Bella, calm down sweetheart," Mom said gently. "Just skip that part."

"Just like it never happened right?" I buried my head in Edward's chest allowing my tears to fall.

"Honey, that's why we are here, it did happen and you will always have to deal with the pain and anger of it until you get help and realize it was not your fault!" Mom said.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward whispered as he ran his fingers in my hair.

"Isabella Swan," I heard someone call.

I looked over and saw a middle aged woman standing by the door. "Edward," I whimpered.

"I'll be here when you get done," He whispered.

I got up and walked towards the woman. "You must be Isabella. I'm Patti," She said shaking my hand.

"It's Bella," I said.

"Alright Bella. Lets go into my office and we can talk."

I sat down on the couch across from Patti, smoothing my shirt over my swollen stomach. "How are you doing today?" She asked.

"You tell me!" I snapped.

Patti raised her eye brow. "Listen Bella, I'm just here to help. Dr. Cullen called me very concerned about you."

"Right, he is just wanting someone to confirm that I am crazy."

"Bella, do you feel like you are crazy?" Patti asked me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Why don't we start off by you telling me a little bit about yourself," Patti suggested.

"I'm 16 and pregnant," I said looking down.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"32 weeks."

"Do you know the sex?" She asked.

She was just full of questions. "A little boy, we are naming him Andrew." I said answering what I knew would be the next question.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about your past," Patti suggested.

"You talked to Carlisle, I'm sure he filled you in!" I snapped.

"I would like to hear it from you," She said.

"What if I tell you that I don't want to talk about it?" She raised her eye brow. "But I would like to ask you one question." I knew I was being a smart ass, but just couldn't stop myself.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Doesn't that hurt like hell when you do that creepy thing with your eye?"

"Bella, after raising 4 kids, I lost feeling," She replied.

I looked down, I knew she wasn't going to back down, which left me to. "My dad was killed when I was 8."

"What happened after that?" She asked.

"I, I , I can't do this," I said starting to cry. I never talked about this with anyone I didn't know.

"Take your time Bella," She said handing me a tissue. "Bella, do you like living with the Cullen's?" She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

I immediately started to panic. "Why? Are they sending me here in hopes to soften me up before they send me away?"

"Bella, why would you think they would send you away?" Patti asked me.

"I make life too difficult on everyone. I'm pregnant. I'm the 'foster' child."

"You got moved around a lot didn't you?"

"When things would get stressful, I would get moved," I said.

"How old where you when you were placed in foster care?"

"13," I replied.

"Have any of the Cullen's given you a reason to believe you were going to be sent away?"

"No," I sighed.

"Bella, tell me about your relationship with each of them." Patti suggested.

"With Carlisle, he is there for me when medical issues arise, we talk some and I know he is there for me, but, I don't know how to relate to him. Esme, has taught me how to cook we are both pregnant, and she's probably one of the nicest people I know. Um, I'm pretty close to my brothers and sisters." I said.

"Tell me about Edward," Patti said.

"He's my boyfriend," I said smiling.

"I believe that was the second time I've seen you smile since you've been here. You two are pretty close aren't you?"

I nodded. "He's amazing."

"Bella, is Edward the father of the baby?" She asked.

Tears slid down my face. "I don't know. A few days after I slept with him for the first time, I was raped by the guy I was trying to break up with."

"Edward knows that right?"

"He does, but he's willing to be with me no matter what," I told her.

"How does that make you feel?" She asked me.

"I'm scared that he will run, even though mom and dad have assured me that he wont do that to me, but it makes me happy to know he loves me no matter what," I explained.

"How did Esme and Carlisle react to finding out you were pregnant. Mom was upset, until she found out that Edward could be the father, then she was pissed. She said later it was because we didn't use protection. Dad was calm, just talked to us about our futures."

"You said that Carlisle is there when medical problems come up. Does he do anything with just you any other time?"

"No not really. He does with everyone else, but I think he's scared of me."

"Do you want to be close to him?" Patti asked.

I nodded. "I guess, I mean I haven't had a dad since I was 8," I replied.

"Well Bella, our time is almost up. For next week, I want you to see if you can spend some time with Carlisle alone. Then, I know everyone has a story and I would like you to begin to write yours."

"You mean everything that's happened to me?" I gasped.

She nodded. "Just start it, I will help you on it if you would like me to. However, when it's done, I would like for you to ask everyone in your family to come in and you can tell them," She said softly.

"I, I, I don't know if I can," I was gasping for air.

"It wont happen for awhile, but at some point when you feel ready," She said calmly. I looked at her not sure what to say or do. "Bella, when your ready," She said again. I nodded and got up.

As promised Edward was waiting when I came out. "How did it go?" Mom asked.

"Just great," I sighed. "Um, I'm really tired, can we just go?" I asked.

"Oh of course," Mom said. I could tell she really wanted to talk to, but didn't say anything else.

We went outside and suddenly mom pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to," I said softly.

"I know you feel ganged up on, but we are just wanting to help you," She kissed my cheek then released me.

The car ride with Edward was quiet. I didn't say much, I just slid over as close to him as I could. I guess he knew something wasn't right as he turned the car around and headed out of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Edward put his arm around me. "We're going back to where I took you the night we went out for ice cream, back to the waterfall."

I leaned into him. I felt like I was honestly slipping through the cracks and he was my life line.

When we got there, Edward sent a quick text to someone, then came over and helped me out of the car. The walk there was a lot slower than last time, because I was pregnant, but he didn't complain. He walked next to me with his arms tightly around me.

Once we got there, he helped me up onto a huge boulder and then climbed up next to me. "What was it like?" He asked pulling me against him.

"She was nice, I actually kind of liked her. I just don't know her and it feels weird to talk about my shit with a total stranger." I said tensing up.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, just my back is hurting from sitting like this," I turned and laid down on my side. "See, all better."

He let out the air he had been holding. "Be honest Bella, are you ok?"

"I told you, I'm fine," I said rolling my eyes.

"I didn't mean about your back. I meant about everything going on right now," He laid down on his side and took my hand.

"I feel like I'm slowly losing control, like I feel like my life is spinning in all different directions and I can't stop it. I'm really scared," I told him.

Edward placed his hand on the side of my stomach. "I am too Bella. Andrew is going to be here in a few weeks and he will be our responsibility. I'm 17 Bella, how am I going to support both of you?" I noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh hell Edward. Don't back out on me. I can't do this alone," I said starting to cry. I sat up and looked at him. "You promised me Edward, you promised you weren't going to back out on me."

He sat up as tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere. I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted you to know, that you aren't alone in feeling scared."

Edward put his arms around me, we both sat there crying in each others arms. I hadn't seen this side of Edward. "The whole time you were sick, I was scared that Andrew was coming early. Dad showed me pictures of babies born as early as him and it was awful. It just got me to thinking about how I would support you and take care of a tiny baby."

"I didn't know that dad had done that," I said looking at him.

He nodded. "He wanted me to know what to expect."

I brushed his tears away. "Whatever happens, we will deal with it together."

He leaned over and kissed me. "We should get home," He said.

Later on that evening, after supper, mom and dad headed to their room to talk and everyone else went to the game room to watch movies, I decided to stay behind. I told Edward that I was tired. He offered to stay with me, but I told him to go ahead and go.

I laid down on the bed with a note book and pen, thinking about my assignments from Patti.

(Alice)

We hadn't been upstairs long, when I started to miss Bella. Edward said she was just tired, but I wanted to go make sure she was ok.

I found her lying on the bed writing. "Hey Bella," I said knocking on the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Bella said putting her note book down.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Um, Patti gave me a couple of assignments to work on for next week," She replied.

I stretched out on my stomach next to her. "What are they?" I asked.

"I have to write about my life and the other one, she wants me to spend one on one time with dad," She said.

"One on one time with dad huh, that sounds fun," I said.

"Is it?" She asked me.

Then it hit me, he had never taken her anywhere. "Yah him and I usually go play basketball outside or go for walks and talk," I told her.

"Have you always been close to dad?" She asked.

"Pretty much. Were you close to your dad?" I asked her.

"I don't remember him," She whispered.

"That must be hard," I said.

"I don't think about it much," She said sadly.

"I remember one time, when I was 12. I woke up with a stomach ache and begged mom to let me stay home from school. She gave in quite easily, but told me she would be gone, dad would be home. At the time she was doing wedding planning. I went back upstairs and went to bed, but when I woke up and went to the bathroom, I realized I had started my period. I knew what it was, as mom had the 'talk' with me, but couldn't find anything in the bathrooms upstairs," I said.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"I went to find dad, I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I was so nervous, I just wanted mom, but she was busy. I stuttered and stammered my way through telling him and he called mom immediately to ask her what 'products' to get me," I said laughing.

"How embarrassing," Bella said laughing with me.

"We got to the pharmacy and I refused to go in with him. I didn't want people staring at me, 45 minutes later he came out with two bags of stuff and blushing from his forehead to his neck. I swear when he got in, he was cussing all women products and the store for not having manly things,"

"He took me home and didn't say much, I took the bags upstairs and tried to figure out what was what. Dad came up awhile later and told me he had to run to the store real quick. He kissed me goodbye. Well, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to him telling me he needed me down stairs. I got up and went to the kitchen to find, tons of chocolates and a red rose. He gave me a hug and told me congratulations on becoming a woman." A tear slid down my face as I thought about that day.

"Wow. I've never had anyone do that for me," She said.

"Bella, I can go with you to talk to dad about you and him going somewhere or doing something," I offered.

"I just don't know how to do it," She said.

"Tell him you are craving ice cream. He will ask me if I would go and I will tell him you two go a head. Just that easy."

"Just that easy huh?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes Bella, he wouldn't hurt you," I said rubbing her stomach and feeling my nephew kick. I couldn't wait to see him.

(Edward)

The movie had ended and the girls hadn't come back upstairs, so I decided to go on down and get in bed with Bella, she had a long day and I was wanting to hold her. However, when I got into the bedroom, I found her and Alice both snoring.

"Shorty, wake up," I said nudging her shoulder.

"Go away," Alice whined. "I'm sleeping."

"Yah, with my girlfriend, now go."

"But she's my sister, I want to sleep with her," She mumbled.

I knew she was half asleep. "Fine that leaves me no choice," I bent down and picked her up.

"Put me down!" She squealed.

"Hush or you're going to wake Bella up," I whispered loudly.

"To fucking late, I'm wake," Bella complained.

"See what you did. You woke her up!" I said to Alice.

"Me, you're the one who picked me up," She said back.

We bantered back and forth for a minute or two longer, when we both got hit in the head with pillows. "Get the hell out both of you!" Bella yelled.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping!" She exclaimed.

"Edward, put me down!" Alice said.

I had almost forgotten that I was holding her. I set her down on the floor. "Fine! If I can't sleep with her, I'll go sleep with Jasper!" She said, then started giggling.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked her.

"He'll keep me up all night with his wandering hands," She giggled skipping out of the room.

I laid down with Bella. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to wake you up," I said kissing her.

"It's ok, but you can help me get back to sleep," She said. I snuggled in closer to her and got comfortable. "Um baby, can you shut the light off please."

"Dammit!" I said pulling away so I could get up.

I got back in the bed and she snuggled in closely to me. "I'm asking dad to take me to get ice cream tomorrow."

"That will be fun. I'm sure he would enjoy doing that," I said kissing the top of her head.

"You don't think he'll say no?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"I don't know, he always seems uncomfortable around me," She said.

"It will be ok. He will go with you and it will be fun. Dad always finds something fun to do." I assured her.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, IT MAKES ME WANT TO CONTINUE TO UPDATE QUICKLY!


	76. Chapter 76

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 75

(Bella)

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for school. Everyone else was still asleep. I got out of the shower, dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Dad was already sitting at the table reading his paper. "Morning dad," I said.

He jumped. "Morning Bella, I didn't expect anyone to be up this early."

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. "Um dad, can I ask you something?" I asked stirring my cereal around the bowl.

"Sure Bella, what is it?" He asked.

"I was um, I was wondering if you, um, me. Dammit, why is this so hard?"

"What's up Bella?" He asked laying his paper down.

"Patti seemed to think we should do something one on one. I was wondering about ice cream."

"You want me to take you for ice cream?" He asked softly.

I could feel my cheeks turn bright red as I nodded. "Only if you have time."

"Bella, I always make time for my family. I will have Esme drop you off at the hospital after school today and we can go after I get off of work."

I began eating quietly. "I know you probably don't understand why I chose to send you into counseling right now, but I hope sometime you will."

"I just don't like to feel like I'm crazy," I sighed.

"You aren't crazy Bella," He said.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"You are a beautiful young woman who has been through a lot and you need someone to talk to. We are still here for you and you can come to us, but with a professional they can give you the tools to deal with everything in an appropriate way."

I looked down trying not to cry. "Some days I feel really good about things and other days, I feel like I'm barely handing on."

Dad got up and came over to me. "I can't imagine being a parent at 16, it really must be scary."

"Try terrifying."

Dad put his hand on my stomach. "He's a lucky little boy to have you as a mom."

"Thanks dad," I said hugging him.

School past really fast, a lot faster then usual and before I knew it, Edward was walking me to the front of the school. "Have fun with dad and I will see you when you get home," He leaned over and kissed me.

"Love you," I said.

"I love both of you." He rubbed my stomach.

I walked out of school and down to where mom was parked. "How was your day?" She asked as I threw my bag in.

"It wasn't too bad. It's starting to get uncomfortable sitting in the desks," I told her.

Mom laughed. "I'm going to need more clothes," I looked down at her stomach and had to agree.

"I might have stuff you could wear," I told her.

"I might take you up on that," Suddenly her hand flew to her stomach and her mouth dropped.

"Mom, you ok?" I asked.

"I felt the baby move," She gasped.

"Is that the first time?" I asked her.

"I've felt some light movements for the last few weeks, but wasn't sure until now what it was. Oh God Bella, it's so cool," She had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

I reached over and put my hand on her stomach. I could just faintly feel the baby moving. "Your fun is just now beginning. Let the sleepless nights begin," I joked.

"Thanks Bella," She laughed. "Oh, um please don't tell your dad. I want him to think he's the first to feel it."

"Your secrets safe with me," I assured her.

Mom pulled up at the hospital and suddenly I felt very nervous. I grabbed my bag out of mom's car and took it in with me. "Bella, you two are going to have fun," Mom said rubbing my back.

Dad was in the hall waiting for us. "Well, there's two of my pretty ladies," I could feel a blush coming on.

Mom walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Lets go to your office, I want to show you something," Mom said taking his hand. She looked at me and winked.

I followed behind them into dad's office and sat down at his desk. "What do you have to show me?" He asked mom.

She walked over and lifted her shirt up just a bit, then took his hand and placed it on her stomach. I watched a smile spread across his face. "That's incredible," He said and leaned down to kiss her.

I pulled out my homework and began working on it as they had their time. We were all used to it, but usually we could leave the room, I was stuck in the hospital office. Between my parents kissing and my homework. I quickly chose to look at my homework.

Mom kissed me on the head. "You two have fun."

"We will," I sighed. She kissed dad and left.

"I just need to clean off my desk and sign a couple of charts, then we can go," He told me.

"That's fine. I will work on my homework," I said keeping my eyes on the paper.

Dad cleaned off his desk and headed out of the office. I finished my homework and put it away and waited for him to come in.

About thirty minutes later, he came back. "You ready Bella?" He asked.

"Sure, um, I guess," I said.

He reached down and picked up my bag. "I can carry it," I told him.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and got up.

The walk to the car was silent. I wasn't sure what to say to him and I don't know if he knew what to say to me. He opened my car door. "Thanks," I said.

He walked over to the drivers side, threw my bag in the back and got in. "What would you like to eat? It's a bit early for ice cream, but we can get some supper and then ice cream."

"I don't care. Where ever you would like to eat," I told him.

"Well, I'm fine with whatever, but since you are the one that gets cravings, what would Andrew like?"

I knew from living with them long enough, when we all went out, it was pricey and fancy, but it wasn't me. I was almost embarrassed to admit what I wanted, but I doubted very seriously he would drop it.

"Pizza sounds good," I finally said.

"Then pizza it is," He said pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

I stared quietly out the window. "How was school today? Is everyone leaving you alone now?" He asked.

"It was ok. Yah, they are. I barely see Jessica or Lauren anymore," I replied.

"Good. I think the principle got a little scared when I went in there to pick up everyone from school the day of the fight."

"Um, what exactly did you say?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I told them that if anything happened to you again, I was going to sue the school for negligence and have all of you removed from the school and home school you. I guess he thought I was going to hit him, because he was stuttering more than you do when you are nervous," He said laughing.

"I, I, I... dammit," I laughed.

"You do stutter and blush a lot when you are nervous," He replied.

I could feel yet another blush creeping up my neck.

Dad pulled into the pizza place and opened my car door for me. We walked towards the door and he held that one for me. Inside, was totally different than I was thinking it would be. There were pool tables, Foosball tables, arcade games, air hockey, darts, and more. "Wow" I gasped.

We walked over and sat down at the table, the food smelled great. "Do you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Um, with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. This isn't a place that Ali and Rose enjoy," He replied. "Then I kind of embarrassed your mom here once before and she wont come back."

"How did you embarrass mom?" I asked.

"Dance revolution. She thought she could beat me, but I won. By the time we were done there were people standing around watching us and some lady tried to stick money in my pants pocket."

"Hm, you might just have to show me," I said giggling at the mental pictures going through my head.

Before he could answer, the waiter came up with menus. "Can I get your drink order?" He asked smiling at me.

I rubbed my stomach noticeably. "Can I get a Mt Dew?" I asked.

"You can have one, but it's not real good for the baby," He reminded me.

I looked at the waiter. "I'll have a water and Mt. Dew," I told him.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Dad said.

We sat there looking at the menu. "What do you get?" I asked.

"Pepperoni usually, but this is about you, get what ever you want," He told me.

"I like mushrooms on pepperoni. Can, um, we get, um cheese sticks?"

"That sounds good," He said closing his menu and setting it to the side. "How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good. My back usually starts hurting from walking during PE, but it's nothing major."

Dad nodded in agreement as the waiter came up to us with our drinks. "What could I get you?" He asked winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Dad cleared his throat. "We will have a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza with a family sized cheese sticks," Dad looked at him glaring.

"Pig," I muttered as he walked away. Dad started laughing.

We made small talk until the pizza came. I had never seen dad so relaxed. Usually he was busy doing things and keeping things going, but at that time, he was laid back and calm.

The waiter brought our food out to us. I hadn't seen a pizza looking that good in so long. My mouth was almost watering. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

"No this is great," Dad said catching him staring at me once again.

The waiter walked away. "I'll take him down if you would like me too," Dad offered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Special of the night. 'The waiter, with extra cheese on stuffed crust'. Sound good?" I asked dad.

He laughed taking a bite of pizza.

The food was better than it looked. Carlisle and I ate most of it ourselves. By the time I was done, I leaned against the booth. "I think the caffeine woke Andrew up. He's going nuts in here," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Yah no more caffeine." He said smiling.

The waiter came with our check, on the back of it was his phone number. I couldn't believe it. "You should ask him if he works Friday night and if he does, bring Edward in here," Dad suggested.

I blushed. "Um, are you telling me to make out with my boyfriend in front of another guy?" I asked.

Dad looked at my stomach. "I think you've done more with your boyfriend than make out."

"Dad!" I gasped burying my face in my hands.

"Sorry," He laughed.

I looked around the restaurant. "I haven't played Foosball in so long," I commented.

"You used to play?" He asked me.

"I did. We used to dress up and go into clubs..." I stopped, when I noticed dad staring at me.

"Bella, just finish, I'm not going to judge you," He said.

"We had fake I.D.s. and would sneak into clubs, I got pretty good at Foosball, of course I was pretty drunk then too."

"Come on, lets see what you got," Dad said smiling.

"Man, I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"Bella, just relax and have some fun," Dad said. "It's ok to have some fun once in awhile."

I bit my lip. "I know, but," I wasn't even sure myself what to say to him.

"Tell you what, if you win, I will dance," He said holding out his hand to shake on his bet.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Dead serious," He said.

We shook on it and headed over to the games. "If you can kick ass at this game drunk, imagine what you can do sober," Dad said standing up.

I slid out of the booth awkwardly and allowed dad to help me up. "Is Andrew still kicking?"

I nodded. "After I eat or try to lay down at night, he decides to wake up."

Dad placed his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to see him," Dad said.

"You mean you are excited to be a grandpa?" I asked.

"I don't feel old enough, but yes, I am excited to get to see him and hold him," He said smiling.

Dad and I walked over to the Foosball table and he put money in it. "Lets do this, lets play 5 games. If I win the most out of 5, you dance. If you win the most out of 5, I'll play a song and sing loudly for everyone to hear," I offered.

"I like that better," Dad chuckled.

It had been almost 2 years since I had played that game. When it started, he got two points right off, but I quickly caught up and within 20minutes, dad fell to his knees in defeat. "Aw come on, you won one game," I said giggling.

"I guess I have to dance," He sighed.

"Come on old man," I said taking his hand as if I was going to drag him up.

Dad stepped up on the platform. "Bella here, catch." He called throwing his tie to me. Next he started unbuttoning his shirt and he threw it to me, leaving him in khakis and a tight white shirt.

I stood there in total shock as I watched dad begin to dance. He kept with the music and it didn't take long, before tons of people had come over to watch him. I couldn't stop laughing as I watched him dance to the beat of the music. I have never seen anyone who could keep up with that game the way he did.

Once the music was done, he hopped down and came back over to him. There wasn't a drop of sweat on him. "Not bad for an old man," I said.

"You mean not bad for a grandpa?" He asked.

The waiter who had been hitting on me from the beginning came over. "Your boyfriend has some great moves."

I turned to him. "My boyfriend?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Yah, you know your baby's daddy?" He asked.

"This is my dad," I said gritting my teeth.

"Um sir, I think you better leave. You have been harassing her since we got here and if you don't leave my daughter alone, I will throw you into the pool table and hit you with a stick," Dad said, his eyes wide and very serious.

The waiter backed away slowly. "So sorry," He turned and ran behind the counter.

"You're so mean," I joked handing dad his shirt and tie back.

"Bella, he's a pig. Just because you are a beautiful woman doesn't mean that he needs to fu...undress you with his eyes."

"Isn't that what all men do?" I asked him.

"Nope, I only have eyes for Esme."

I thought about that for a moment trying to process what he had said. Most guys I knew tried to get with anything that had a pussy, but the guys in this family were so different.

We got back in the car and immediately I started feeling really bad. "You ok?" Dad asked looking at me.

"I have heartburn," I said.

"It's probably the pizza and pop. We'll stop at the pharmacy and I can get you some Tums," He said.

We drove for a bit and he pulled into Dairy Queen. "Milk can help with heartburn. So I thought milkshakes would be good."

"Wow thanks," I said. I was totally in awe of this man that I called dad. He was totally caring, sweet, and really funny. I had, had a great time with him, much better than I thought I would.

Once we had our milkshakes and Tums, we headed home. "Bella, I had a lot of fun tonight," Dad said.

"I actually did to," I said softly.

"You know you can come to me with any problems or even if you want to talk. I am here for you too."

I nodded my head. "Thanks dad," I said.

He pulled into the driveway and patted my stomach. "I know you are scared, but you will make a great mom. Just hang tough and hold your head up high."

A tear slid down my cheek. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

Dad pulled back and looked at me. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe you and Edward could do this. It's going to be hard and there will be a lot of times when you feel alone, but you wont be."

"I know I wont be," I said wiping my tears away.

"Now one thing you need to know is, your mom is going to need her sleep or as much as she can get. So the amount of help she will be able to offer will be limited. I will do what I can, however, Andrew will be you and Edward's responsibility. Even on sleepless nights when he cries all night long, it will be up to you and Edward. I know it might sound mean, I'm not trying to be mean, just honest," He said looking me dead in the eyes.

"I know dad," I said.

We got out of the car and headed towards the house, dad slipped his arm around my shoulders. "Why did it take us almost a year to do anything?" I asked.

He sighed. "Bella, you have been hurt by so many men, that I wasn't exactly sure what to do with you. I have worked with women in the hospital who have been raped and molested and I know how to help them on a professional level, but never had a daughter who had been through so much. I wasn't sure how to help you, how to be a dad to you and give you what you needed."

"I guess I didn't make it easy in the beginning when I was scared of you and would jump every time you would come near me," I sighed.

"The first night you stayed with us and had that horrible nightmare, all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you I wouldn't hurt you, but I couldn't, so I guarded both of us. I just wished I could have gotten you when you were first placed in foster care."

"I wouldn't have been such a fucked up mess now."

"Bella, I really wish you would stop saying 'fuck' it really isn't necessary, but you are probably right. It would have been an easier transition on all of us," He said.

"Do you ever regret taking me in?"

"Not in a million years. We knew you needed us."

I put my hand on my stomach. "I guess if you hadn't, Andrew probably wouldn't be on the way." I sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't go there, it was only a matter of time before you ended up pregnant. At first I thought it would be you and Jake. But then you started dating Edward and we just hoped he knew enough to use protection," Dad looked at me for a minute. "It wouldn't shock me in the least to find out this was Edward's baby."

"How are you all so sure?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Bella, don't answer me, just think about it. How many times did you have unprotected sex with James or anyone else for that matter? You didn't get pregnant. But you move here and have sex with Edward one time and boom, you're pregnant. I get you were raped days later, but that's how I can truly believe this is Edward's child."

"I hope your right. I don't know if I could look at James for the rest of my life," I said.

"Bella don't say that, this child is innocent, he didn't ask for this." Dad said.

"I know," I sighed. Then laughed softly. "But if Edward is his dad, he's going to be so cute."

It had been a week since my father daughter date with dad. I was now even more comfortable being alone with him and felt like I could really talk to him about anything. I was also sleeping a lot better at night. Things were going great and I was the happiest I had been in quite awhile.

Edward and I were headed to the store to look at paint and themes for Andrew's room. Since we only had 7 weeks left, we thought we should get something together. We had the next couple days off from school, dad had planned for us to move around the bedrooms and get the babies rooms painted and to get the furniture set up.

Last weekend, Jake had helped up pick up all the baby furniture with his pick up. We had, had a blast that day. He said when the babies rooms were painted he would gladly come help us put everything together.

"You're awfully quiet," Edward commented as we walked through Home Depot.

"I'm just thinking about how close it is to Andrew being here."

"The time has gone so fast," He replied.

I stopped and looked to Edward. "Um, Alice is all over me going to the homecoming dance"

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"No, but if you want to go, I guess we can," I was trying to be careful, because if he did want to go, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He leaned over and kissed me. "We don't have to go," He said smiling. "I would be happy sitting at home with you and watching movies."

I couldn't believe how many colors there were and how many different themes to choose from. We decided right away that we didn't want the normal baby themes, we wanted something different.

Mom and dad had come a few days earlier and picked out yellow, since they weren't finding out what they were having. We knew we didn't want to do a yellow room, like they did.

Edward grabbed a pamphlet. "Aw baby, look at this. We could do a space theme," He said showing me.

"Wow, I really like that. We could get glow stars and put them on the ceiling and a planet and stars boarder," I suggested smiling.

"Bella, I love hearing you get excited over things like this," He said smiling.

It didn't take long to get all the dark blue paint, planet boarders, and the glow stars. "We're really doing this," I said as they stirred the paint.

Edward stood behind me and put his hands on my stomach. "Yes baby, we really are. There is no turning back now," He whispered. "We are having a baby very soon."

"How far along are you?" The woman stirring the paint asked.

"I'm 33 weeks now. So 7 weeks left," I told her.

"Aw. Good luck you guys. You seem really in love," She commented.

"Yah he's pretty much stuck with me," I said wrapping my arms around him.

Edward kissed my neck. "We are," He said smiling and totally ignoring what I had said.

We paid for the paint and headed out to the car. I looked up at Edward, a smile was on his face. Everyone said how I was glowing, yet he looked like he was glowing. He was so excited about us having a baby.

We got home and found the work had already begun. Mom was sitting on the couch with her feet up reading a book, while dad, Emmett, and Jasper were taking his desk upstairs. Dad's office was being moved upstairs, so their baby could be in dad's old office downstairs.

Andrew was getting Edward's old room which was really close to Emmett's room. I asked my parents if they could sound proof Emmett's room, but they didn't think it was funny.

"Bella, go sit with mom. Edward, get over here and help," Emmett ordered.

I went over and sat next to mom. "Did you decide what you wanted to do in Andrew's room?"

"We did. We are doing a space theme. Everything is in the car. Edward said he would get it later."

"I can't wait to see it all finished," Mom said.

I looked at her, she was rubbing her stomach tenderly. "Baby getting active?" I asked.

" Yah, it's weird though. It's all over the place," She said.

"You mean like more than one?" I asked smiling.

"Isabella Swan!" She warned.

I reached over and rubbed her stomach. "I still wish you would find out if this was a boy or a girl."

"I know you do, but we want to be surprised," Mom said.

"You mean finding out you were pregnant after raising 6 teenagers wasn't surprise enough?"

Mom looked at me and laughed. "Guess not."

I leaned my head on mom's shoulder. I loved the feeling of having a mom. She was so different from the other women I had lived with. Esme was sweet and caring, she was more of a mom to me than my own biological one was.

"So how are you feeling? You have 7 weeks left."

"I'm honestly freaking out," I said.

Mom laughed rubbing my stomach. "I'm scared too," She agreed.

(Edward)

That night we got the rooms all moved around and the paint in the rooms where they belonged. Bella had started complaining of her back really hurting, dad suggested she take a warm bath, so I ran the water and helped her in. "I need to talk to mom and dad, I'll have Alice come check on you."

She closed her eyes and leaned back. "Ok," She said.

Alice was headed to her room when I walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, I need to talk to mom and dad. Bella is in the tub, can you keep an eye on her?"

"Sure. Is she ok?" Alice asked.

"Her back was bothering her, but dad didn't seem worried," I replied.

"I'll check on her," She said.

Mom and dad's door was cracked when I got downstairs, luckily this was a safe time to talk to them. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Mom called softly.

I went into the room and found them resting on the bed together watching the news. "Is Bella ok?" Dad asked.

"She's in the tub, but I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course. Have a seat," Dad said.

I sat down on the edge of their bed. "Bella told me tonight that Alice has been on her about going to the homecoming dance. Bella isn't wanting to go, but I was thinking about trying to do something special for her, like going somewhere nice to eat."

"Oh that's a great idea," Mom said.

"Is there anyway you could try to talk her into going shopping and trying on dresses with Alice and Rose?"

"You mean have her at least try on something nice, simple, yet beautiful and buy it without her knowing it?" Mom asked.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Taken care of," Mom said smiling.

Dad looked at me. "I have a feeling there is more to this."

Damn, he knew us all too well. I guess I would have to be honest. "I was planning on proposing to her before we left. Like while you were taking pictures, I could drop to my knee and give her the ring. But I was also wondering if we could get a motel room that night?" I was suddenly nervous.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dad exclaimed. "You are 16 and 17 years old and expect your mom and I to get you a motel room so you can have sex?"

I blushed and looked down. I guess I was, I should have known that wouldn't happen. "Carlisle calm down! Now lets talk about this for a minute," Mom interjected.

Dad and I looked at her mouths dropped, wide eyed. "Close your mouths or you will catch flies!" Mom scolded. She sat up a bit and looked at dad.

"Carlisle she is 33 weeks pregnant right now. By the time of the dance she will be at 36 weeks. This will be their last chance before becoming parents to get out and have fun before Andrew comes. And you know as well as I do they both deserve some time to connect and talk. They have proven themselves to be grown up. I think we should do this," Mom said.

I was shocked. I never would have thought mom would have sided with me. I didn't know what to say.

Dad's face softened. "Well alright, but Edward, you will have to find someone to get a room for you, because it wont be me doing it."

"That's fine. Thank you so much," I got up and started to walk out of the room. "Oh, please don't tell her." I said.

"We wont," They both assured me.

Bella was just getting into bed when I got upstairs. "Did the bath help?" I asked her.

"I think so," She replied.

"I'll be right back I need to do something," I said.

"Ok," She yawned.

I ran down the hall and motioned for Alice to join me and went into Rose's room. "What's up?" Rose asked.

"Mom will probably talk to you about this, but for now, I will tell you. Bella wont be going to the dance. I have something else planned for her, but I need your help getting her to try on dresses. Nothing fancy, just simple and don't let her know you are buying it, or none of us will ever hear the end of it."

Alice and Rose's face lit up with excitement. "Yay!" The squealed quietly.

"What are you planning?" Rose asked.

"I'm proposing to her," I said, it was hard to keep the smile off of my face.

"Oh my God," Rose gasped. "She has no idea does she?"

I smiled. "Not a clue."

"Wow!" Alice said tears in her eyes.

"I have to go back to Bella now, please don't say anything," I begged.

"We wont. Go!" Alice said shooing me out of the room. I closed the door behind me and heard them squealing. I shook my head smiling.

Bella was already snoring when I got into the room. I undressed quickly and climbed into bed. I rolled onto my side allowing my body to press up against hers. I couldn't wait to get down on one knee and actually propose to her. This would be different than the time on vacation. That time was just me telling her that someday we would get engaged, this was the real deal.

AN- I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THE BELLA AND CARLISLE SCENE! I JUST LOVE HIM! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS FOR THIS STORY!


	77. Chapter 77

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 76

(Esme)

Carlisle was still asleep when I woke up the next morning. He didn't say much to me last night after Edward left, I knew he was upset that I wholeheartedly agreed that Edward and Bella should be allowed to do this. They made adult decisions and there was now a baby on the way. Their life was about to change and there would be no going back. When times got hard and nights would get long with the baby, they would have to stick through them, they couldn't run away, this baby would be 100% dependent on them.

"Esme," Carlisle said coming into the bathroom.

"Yah," I sighed.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"I guess," I said softly.

He got into the shower and looked at me, his eyes were sad, he looked as though he had been crying. "I'm sorry about how I acted last night. It's just sad knowing that in a few short weeks they will be giving up their teenage years to be stuck with a baby. Esme, they should be sneaking out to have sex, not asking permission."

"Carlisle, it's how it is. We were young once to and I know we did a lot of sneaking around, but this was their choice to raise this child. I don't want them going off to a motel, but what can I say, this is their last chance to do something big," I said trying to stress my point.

"I just don't feel ready to be a grandpa. There was so much more I wanted for them and this wasn't part of it."

"Car, their lives aren't over, their lives are just changing. I think in the midst of all of this we have forgotten that."

"I know you're right," He sighed.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my tears fall along with his. Nothing could be said, we just stood there holding each other.

Eventually we dressed and headed to the kitchen. Bella was sitting there already looking distressed. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Alice and Rose are trying to talk me into shopping."

"Yes you are coming with us. The guys are going to be painting and neither of us can be around the paint fumes," I told her.

"Fine," She said rolling her eyes.

Oh wonderful, a moody Bella shopping. This might fail, but I hoped it wouldn't. "It wont be painful. You just have to go walk around while they look at dresses."

"I wont be trying any on," She stated.

"Fine. I wasn't asking you to," I said. I was doing my best not to rip her head off and tell her to get over her attitude about shopping, but I knew that was the worst thing I could do.

Edward glanced at me and rolled his eyes. I knew he was worried to. "Good luck," He mouthed.

"Did you have something to say Edward?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"No love, I just know you hate shopping and I was simply telling mom good luck."

"What the fuck ever!" She snapped storming out of the kitchen.

Yep this was going to be a blast.

(Rose)

Alice and I already had our dresses picked out, but Bella didn't know that. We had gotten ours when she was in the hospital and had them put away. I knew it wouldn't be hard for us to go through the motions of trying on dresses and acting like we liked them, or taking pictures to show the guys what we liked. We were pros at this, the trick would be buying Bella a dress without her knowing and from her mood during breakfast, we were screwed.

We got to the mall and got to work looking at dresses. Bella's mood had improved somewhat, just not a lot. She held back and stared at the floor a lot not really saying anything, mom looked like she was about to go postal on her, but did a great job biting her tongue. Once Alice and I had looked through several dresses we went to try them on. Mom had taken her to look at some baby stuff while Alice and I looked through simple maternity dresses.

"Rose look," Alice said holding up a black sleeveless dress. It was simple and zipped in the back.

"I love it. Now the trick is getting her to try it on," I sighed.

"I'll take care of that," Alice said grinning.

She grabbed two dresses in our sizes and handed them to me along with the black one. "I'll be right back," She said skipping off.

Minutes later, mom and Bella came back following Alice. Bella looked miserable. "Just one dress. I promise, then mom can get a picture of us all dressed up and send it to the guys."

"One dress and no more!" Bella said.

"One dress," Alice and I said in unison.

We slipped the dresses on quickly and stepped out of the dressing rooms waiting for Bella. Mom was standing in the hall waiting with my camera phone.

"How do I look?" Bella asked coming out.

"Awe Bella, look at you," Mom said smiling.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ok take the picture."

(Bella)

I didn't see the reason for me to be there trying on stupid dresses when I wasn't going to homecoming. I just wanted to stay home and sleep, but no, I had to leave so I wouldn't hurt the baby inhaling paint fumes.

I stood with my sisters while mom took our pictures. "Can I be done?" I asked.

Mom smiled at me. "Go change," She told us

I changed as quickly as I could and walked out of the room practically throwing the dress at Alice, who was standing by mom. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said walking off.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Mom asked catching up to me.

"I don't know," I said turning to her. "I want to go to the dance, but I don't. Hell, I just want to be a normal teenager." I said starting to cry.

She put her arms around me and hugged me. "I wish just for one weekend, I could take this pregnancy and baby for you allowing you to be normal. You really have never had that and I hate that for you."

"It just seems so easy for Rose and Alice to be happy all the time. I wish it was that easy for me. I wish I could just laugh and be carefree even for an hour."

"Bella, after Andrew is born, maybe the two or us, or the four of us girls can go out of the day, no guys and no babies," Mom said still hugging me.

"I'd like that," I said hugging her back. I couldn't help but laugh. "Um mom, can you please tell your child to stop kicking mine."

"Oh God Bella, they aren't even here yet and they are fighting," Mom laughed stepping back.

I wiped my tears away. "Thanks mom. I guess I just needed a hug."

When we got home, the house smelled like paint. "Welcome home beautiful," Edward said kissing me.

I kissed him back. "Is Andrew's room done?" I asked.

"Pretty close, but you can't see it until it's totally done," He said smiling.

"Oh come on please," I begged.

"No Bella, you can't see it yet," Emmett said stepping between Edward and I.

"You guys suck," I whined.

"We don't suck, but you do," Emmett said chuckling.

"Emmett shut up!" I exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Rose asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said blushing.

"I told her she sucks," He said wagging his eye brows at Rose.

"Bella, just slap him in the head," Rose said laughing.

I turned to Emmett and slapped him upside the head. "Stop making nasty comments to me!" I exclaimed.

I was exhausted and it wasn't even that late. I leaned against Edward and yawned. "Sweety, why don't you rest," Edward suggested.

"If I sleep now, I wont sleep tonight," I told him.

"Well then lets go watch a movie," He said.

"Ok," I yawned.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett followed us upstairs. "What do you want to watch?" Alice asked us.

"I don't care," I said sitting down on the couch and rubbing my stomach.

"Andrew kicking?" Edward asked.

"Any time I think about sleep, he wakes up," I said.

Edward sat down and pulled me against him. Alice put on 'Remember Me' and shut off the lights.

I was so comfortable laying against Edward, that it didn't take long for me to start to drift off. I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Sleep good Love," I heard Edward whisper as he covered me up.

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I felt Edward slip his fingers into the waist line of my pants. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Sh, just sleep," He whispered kissing the top of my head.

I glanced around the living room and noticed no one was watching us. I shifted just a bit and spread my legs.

(Edward)

I nuzzled my face into her neck kissing her. I knew by her movements that it felt good. She looked so sexy in the pictures that mom had sent me. I loved the dress that they bought and couldn't wait to see her in it in person.

I slipped my hand back into her panties, her body jerked in response. Her hand covered my other one that was on her stomach. "I love you Edward," She murmured.

"Not even close to how much I love you," I whispered in her ear.

I ran my finger around her center, she was already hot and extremely wet. This wasn't going to last long, I just wasn't sure if she could be quiet. My thumb rubbed lightly over her clit, she began fisting the blanket and I had barely started.

I moved her hair off of her neck and began kissing underneath her hair, she tasted so good. I began rubbing her clit as I sucked on the back of her neck. She let go of my hand and put it around my neck bringing her face around to kiss me. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and moved it in rhythm of my finger.

Her mouth stilled as her body began moving with release. She leaned back against me gasping for breath.

"Seriously, please get a room!" Rose exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Um all of that kissing, you surely want to do more. Mom and dad wont check on you guys, they think your up here so just go on to your room and do it," Emmett said.

Bella glanced at me. "Come on then," She said.

I got up and helped her stand. "What should we do?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Well, since you worked your magic fingers in me, I thought I should pay you back," Bella said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Seriously! That's just sick, you finger fucked her in here with all of us in the same room?" Emmett gasped.

"I sure did," I said and we left the room closing the door behind us.

Bella was bright red. "I can't believe we just did that and admitted to it!" I smiled and kissed her.

Bella grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to our bedroom. As soon as the door shut, her mouth was on mine and her hands were fumbling for the button on my jeans. She pushed me towards the bed and pushed my jeans and boxers down. This girl was talented.

"Sit," She gasped.

"Bella, you don't owe me anything," I said.

"Shut up," She said awkwardly getting down on her knees. She grabbed my erection in her small warm hand.

I spread my legs letting her get closer and couldn't stop the moan as she wrapped her mouth around me taking me in as far as she could. "Uh Bella," I leaned back on my elbows watching her. "So good," I was panting. She swirled her tongue around the head of my cock, then going back down and swallowing as the head of my cock was in the back of her throat. My hips involuntarily began thrusting with the movements of her mouth. "Aw fuck!" I moaned as I watched her head bob up and down. She began humming around me moving her head faster and faster. "Fuck!" I cried out. I couldn't stop her fast enough. My release shot through me so strong that my arms grew weak and I fell back against the bed. Bella licked me clean, then crawled up and laid next to me.

"God baby," I was still breathing heavily.

"Did you enjoy?" She giggled.

I got up and pulled on some pajama pants and threw her some pajamas. She dressed fairly quickly, then I opened our door and climbed back in bed.

It was a bit early for bed, but she was getting bigger and it was harder for her to get comfortable. The past couple nights she did nothing but toss and turn. I spent a majority of the nights rubbing her back and doing my best to make her comfortable. I was hoping that if I could take her off for an over nighter she would get some sleep. Even if sex wasn't involved, I just wanted her to know that I loved her more than anything and that I really wanted to be with her forever.

Bella curled up next to me, with her head on my arm. I rolled so I could wrap my arms around her. It didn't take long at all for her breathing to even out. I glanced down and she was snoring lightly. I pulled the blanket up over us and decided to try to get some sleep.

"Edward," I looked over to see mom standing there. "Is everything ok?"

"She's just tired. She hasn't slept much the last couple of nights," I said.

"Are you getting any sleep?" She asked me.

"Not much. I'm usually up with her," I replied.

"Alright, well try to get some sleep. Wake us up if you need anything."

"I will. Night mom."

"Night Edward," She said cracking the door behind her.

(Bella)

I got up the next morning and got ready for work. I had actually slept really well and felt great. I dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

Dad and Edward were standing in the kitchen talking. "Hey Bella, did you sleep good?" Dad asked.

"I did actually. Andrew didn't kick me as much like he usually does," I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"I have no clue. Everyone got up and left saying they had errands to run," Dad replied.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. "What time do you get off of work today?" He asked.

I blushed, I was not comfortable kissing in front of dad. "2," I replied.

"I'll be there to get you," He said.

"You'd better be there," I threatened him.

All too soon it was time for me to go to work. Edward pulled in front of the book store and kissed me. "Call me if you need anything," He said rubbing my stomach.

"I will. Love you," I said giving him a tight hug.

He got out of the car and came over to help me out. "Love you to Isabella," He said kissing me.

I walked into the bookstore and heard people talking and saw a younger boy standing behind the counter. "Eric, where are you at?" I heard a voice call.

"I'm up front," The boy yelled.

I went into the back and found Nancy and my nurse Angela sitting the desk. "Oh hi Bella. Come meet my daughter Angela," Nancy said.

"Hi Angela," I said smiling softly.

"Hey Bella, you look great how are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. Sleep is getting rough, but nothing to bad," I replied. I looked at them. "I had no clue you were mother and daughter."

"You two know each other?" Nancy asked.

"Yah, she is my nurse at the doctors office," I said.

"Well isn't that nice," Nancy replied.

"And this is Eric," Angela said pointing to the boy.

"Hi Eric," I said. He came over and shook my hand.

"Mom, when is dad going to be here?" He whined.

"Eric Benjamin stop whining. Your father will be here soon," Angela said sternly.

She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, his dad had to work over night and is on his way to pick him up. Eric would rather spend his Saturdays watching cartoons than be here."

"Oh to be young again," I sighed.

Work that day went by fast that day. Angela's husband Ben came to get Eric not long after I had gotten there. It was nice to see two parents get along so well for having have child at a young age.

Angela stayed that morning since the other helper had called in sick. We had fun straightening shelves and cleaning. When we weren't busy Angela showed me all the good parenting books and the pregnancy books.

"Have you thought about how many people you want in the delivery room?" Angela asked me.

"How many can I have?" I asked.

"With Dr. Smith you can have as many as you want," She told me.

"I know Esme and Carlisle, and Edward of course," I replied.

"I had Ben and mom in there with me. I was so scared that I couldn't do it."

"I'm scared of the pain. I want as many pain killers as they can give me."

She laughed. "I was the same way. With my next one, I want to try natural child birth."

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"Not yet, we haven't really been trying. Only talking about it," She said.

When the front was done, Nancy sent us to the back to work on organizing boxes. Angela got to do the lifting while I told her where to put everything.

"Um Bella, there is an extremely gorgeous guy out there asking for you and it isn't your boyfriend," Nancy said.

I was confused, but followed her and Angela out. Standing there was Jake. "Jake!" I exclaimed giving him a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Nessie and I took a road trip to see you. When we got there they said you were working, so I offered to come get you."

I turned around to see Angela and Nancy staring at us. "Jake, this is my boss Nancy and her daughter Angela. Guys, this is Jake, we have known each other forever."

"Nice to meet you," Jake said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too," Nancy said still gawking at him.

"Edward was going to come, but Carlisle had him knee deep in baby furniture," Jake explained.

"Glad I'm missing that," I said.

Nancy went a head and let me go. I grabbed my stuff and followed Jake out to his car. "Bella you look great," He said.

"Um, I look like a cow."

"You do not, you are pregnant," He said helping me into his car.

He walked around and got in on his side. "Jake, you want to see something cool?" I asked.

"Sure," He said.

I pulled my shirt up over my stomach. "Exactly how many jumping beans did you eat?" He asked placing his hand over my stomach.

"I didn't eat as many as it looks like I did," I said.

He got serious all of a sudden and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Jake?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek.

He sat there caressing my stomach. "We found out Nessie was pregnant a little over a month ago," He took a ragged breath and closed his eyes. "She miscarried two weeks later."

"Jake, why didn't you tell me?" I asked placing my hand over his.

"Bella, you have some much going on right now and you were sick. We didn't want you to worry."

"Oh my God, how is Nessie, is she ok? I gasped still in shock.

"She's ok now, it was hard and she still gets sad, but we are dealing with it and after the wedding, we will try again. We weren't expecting a baby so soon, we wanted to be married awhile, but now we don't care when it happens," He explained sadly.

I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly to me. "I'm so sorry Jake," I said crying.

"We'll be ok," He said softly.

"Isn't it hard to be around mom and me?" I asked.

"No, it's helping her actually. She is so excited to get to play with this little guy and your mom's baby," He said.

He pulled out of the parking lot. It was hard to see my rock so sad, he had been there for me through so many things, and now he needed me.

"Does mom know?" I asked him.

"They were talking about it when I left. They were both crying and Carlisle was trying to comfort both of them."

I shook my head and smiled. "He's pretty good at that stuff."

I took his hand in mine as we drove quietly down the streets of Forks. "So when you go into labor, we are on the list to be called right?" He asked.

"Hell yes. Mom, dad and Edward are going to be in the room, but I want everyone else is to be in the waiting room."

"We will be there," He assured me.

"I'm really scared Jake. I don't know if I'm strong enough to have a baby."

"You are strong enough Bella, look at what all you have been through. You can most defiantly do this," He said.

"I hope you're right," I said.

"I'm always right," He chuckled. "Bella, I'm serious. You are a survivor, you are strong, you have lived through hell and come through it and at some point might get the chance to help other kids or teens who have been through what you have."

"Thanks Jake," I said.

Jake pulled into the driveway and I immediately noticed dozens of blue balloons lining the driveway. "What is all of this?" I asked.

"I don't have a clue," He grinned.

"Jacob Black, you're lying!" I exclaimed.

"Ok so yes I am lying, but I'm still not telling you what all this is," He laughed.

"I hate you!" I said elbowing him.

"I know you love me," He was laughing as he parked the car.

Out of nowhere Edward opened my door and helped me out. "What's going on?" I asked looking around, there was a car I didn't recognize in the driveway.

"I don't know," He shrugged.

"Of course you don't know," I said sarcastically.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me into the house. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked blushing.

"We are throwing you a baby shower," Rose said.

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there looking around and piles or presents and a cake in the shape of a huge diaper. Tears filled my eyes. "Oh don't cry," Victoria said coming over and hugging me.

I hugged her tightly as I cried. Damn hormones. "When did you get here?" I asked her.

"Oh, probably a couple hours ago," She said smiling. "Come sit down over here and open your presents."

I sat between Edward and Nessie. I wanted to talk to her, but knew it wasn't the time. So I settled for leaning over and hugging her. "I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Bella," She whispered back. She squeezed me tightly.

I pulled back and looked at her, amongst the sadness, she really did look happy.

I looked around, everyone was sitting there. It still felt weird sitting around all of these people who were now my family. "Now Bella, usually the guys wouldn't be allowed, but we thought it might be kind of fun," Mom said.

"Come on Bella, Edward, start opening presents!" Alice exclaimed.

I glanced at Edward and shook my head. He leaned over and kissed me. "Did you know about this?" I asked.

"I sure did," He said smugly.

Dad came over and handed me the first two presents. "These is are from me," He said almost shyly.

Inside the wrapping paper was a small leather doctor bag with the name Andrew on it, inside was filled with a stethoscope and a little flashlight. "Dad, that's so cute," I gasped.

"Well you never know he might want to be a doctor," Dad said grinning.

Edward opened the other one from dad. It was a teddy bear. "I wanted to buy him his first teddy bear, since I bought Edward his first one. Someday Edward, you can tell him the story from where yours came from," Dad explained.

Tears filled my eyes. "Thanks," I said reaching over to hug him.

Emmett leaned over and handed Edward a card. "You need to open it Edward," He said.

Edward opened the card and read it out loud. "Use this as a coupon for when your son gets old enough for me to give him 'the talk'," Edward read.

"Um Emmett, that is so not happening!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on Bella how bad could it be?" He asked innocently.

"Worse than bad," Edward laughed.

Emmett reached down and handed me a present. "Here Bella, you open this one."

"Should I be afraid?" I asked.

"Only if it vibrates," He said with a straight face.

"Good God Emmett, is sex all you think about?" Dad asked.

I opened the present, it was a football that said "I play for Team Cullen."

Edward and I took our time opening presents and looking at them. There were so many clothes I wasn't sure how he would get around to wearing them all. I looked around and realized we had opened everything. "Thanks you guys," I said sincerely.

I noticed mom take a deep breath and she laughed. "There is more."

"More, what else could there be?" I asked.

"Come see," Edward stood up and helped me up.

We all headed up the stairs. Edward wrapped his arms around me and smiled as we stood outside of Andrew's room. Alice was bouncing up and down, while Nessie and Victoria stood there grinning from ear to ear.

Edward reached out and opened the door. Tears filled my eyes as I looked around the room. In the far corner was a wooden rocking horse. "I hope you like it," Jake said as I walked over to look at it closer.

"You made it didn't you?" I asked.

"I started on it when I found out you were pregnant. I made two, there is another one in the other baby's room," He explained.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

There was a bouncy seat on the floor, in front of the crib, which was against the wall. The changing table was on the other side of the room next to the dresser. The changing table was already stocked full of diapers and wipes. While the dressed had a basket of bottles and a carrying case on top of it.

"What's this?" I asked going over to the case.

"It's a breast pump," Edward said.

"Oh hell," I said blushing furiously.

"We weren't sure if you were going to use formula or breast feed," Mom explained.

I nodded looking down at the floor silently praying it would open up and swallow me. I wasn't comfortable talking about breasts and pumps, especially not together. To me it sounded like some sick for or torture.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Emmett and Jasper pulled the pump out of the bag. I watched in shock as Jasper held it to Emmett trying to figure it out. "It's not working," Jasper laughed.

I turned back to Edward and buried my face in his chest. "Boys! Stop embarrassing your sister!" Dad said sternly.

Once my face was back to normal color again, I finished looking around the room. On the other side of the dresser was a infant car seat and a smaller baby bed. I looked to Edward questioningly.

"It's for the first few weeks, we can put him in our room," He explained.

"Go look in the closet," Alice said practically bouncing out of her skin.

I opened up the closet to see it full of blankets, towels, and some toys. On the floor was a bathtub full of lotions, shampoos and a rubber ducky.

I was so overwhelmed. I leaned against Edward, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. "Thanks everyone," I said looking at them all. Tears were in my eyes making everything blurry.

Victoria hugged me. "Now you just need the baby," She pulled away and patted my stomach.

"7 more weeks," I said smiling.

"That's unbelievable," She said.

"Can we have ice cream and cake now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed ready for the attention to be off of me for once.

As we were walking down the stairs Victoria put her arm around me and pulled me aside. "It's so nice to see you happy."

I looked at her. "I am happy and I owe it all to you. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be this happy had it not been for you."

"The changes I have seen in you over the past months have been amazing. You aren't anywhere near the same angry girl, that I brought here."

Tears slipped down my face. "Have I really changed that much?"

"Oh Bella. When I picked you up from Tanya's house, I was so scared for you. I really thought I would be getting a call from the next family saying you had killed yourself."

"I wanted to. I was just to chicken shit to actually do it," I whispered.

"I know you did Bella, but I'm so glad you didn't. You have turned into an amazingly beautiful young woman."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Thank you," I said hugging her.

We sat around eating cake and ice cream. I felt extremely blessed that everyone had done so much for my son as well as me. Each of the people in that room had saved my life in one way or another. I would never be able to thank them or even make them understand how truly special they were to me.

Around 6pm Victoria hugged me goodbye. I once again thanked her for everything. She walked to the door and turned reminding us to call her when I went into labor. Edward assured her she would be called.

A while later, mom got up to start supper. Nessie followed her, while we all stayed in the living room talking quietly.

"So you two have everything you need, now you just need the baby," Dad said reaching over to pat my stomach.

"Do you like everything?" Alice asked.

"We do. You guys all did way too much," I said. "I don't know who got what so I don't know how to thank everyone."

"Victoria bought the bedding, and the bouncy seat. Jake and Nessie, did the tub and everything in it, along with the rocking horse, and the baby bed. The breast pump came from mom and dad, they also got the car seat," Rose said.

"And the clothes and diapers came from everyone," Alice added.

"You guys are amazing. Thank you so much," I said.

Everyone fell into comfortable conversations. I looked at Edward. "I'm going to go talk to Nessie," He smiled and helped me up.

I went into the kitchen and was surprised to find mom in there alone. "Where is Nessie?" I asked.

"She went outside. She said she just needs some fresh air," Mom said.

I walked over and hugged her. "Thank you mom for everything."

"I didn't do much," She said smiling.

"You didn't give up on me, you loved me. You have done a lot," I insisted.

"I love you Bella," She said hugging me tightly.

I pulled back and rubbed her stomach. It was a bit weird to be pregnant with my mother, but it was fun to.

"Mom, did you know about Jake and Nessie?" I asked.

"Back when you were in the hospital, I heard her crying at night with Jake, I knew something wasn't right, but figured that I was just a guest in the house and didn't ask. I should have now that I know. I did have my suspicions it was something along that line though," She said sadly.

"I'm going to go find her," I said walking outside.

I found Nessie sitting out in the yard in the lawn furniture. I could tell she was probably crying. I took a deep breath and walked to her, sitting down next to her and rubbing her back. "Nessie, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I told him not to tell you right now," She sniffled.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"I wanted him to wait until after Andrew was born. You had so much going on, I just thought it was best to wait."

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I wish I could have been there for you."

"I had been really sick for almost two weeks. Jake took me to the doctor and within an hour we found out that I was pregnant. We were shocked, we hadn't been trying, yet we were so excited," She looked at me as the tears streamed down her face.

"Tell me Ness, I'm here now," I said hugging her.

"2 weeks later, I woke up bleeding. Jake picked me up and rushed me to the hospital. He was already covered in my blood. They gave him a pair of scrubs to change into. The doctor came in and preformed the ultrasound...I lost the baby," She sobbed. "I was only 7 weeks."

We were both crying. "Oh God Ness, I'm so sorry."

"I loved that baby from the moment they told me I was pregnant."

"How has Jake been?" I asked.

"He has been amazing. He took 2 days off just to help me and hold me. We have held eachother and cried all night long," She said.

"That sounds like Jake," I said laughing softly.

She put her hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to hold him."

"You are going to make a great aunt," I told her.

(Edward)

I pulled Jake away from my dad and brothers. "What's going on?" He asked me.

"You can't tell Bella, but I'm trying to plan something special for her on homecoming."

"Do you have something already planned?" He asked me.

"Well mom and dad are allowing me to take her to a motel room. Oh, I'm also going to propose to her."

"Oh my God seriously?" He asked.

"Yah, I have the ring already," I told him

"So you are too young to get a motel room your self, so you want me to help you get laid?" He joked.

"I don't need help in that area, just getting the motel room," I said laughing.

"I can help you. Nessie will enjoy helping in this to. You should bring her to Port Angeles and we can all go out to eat and then you can surprise her with the room," Jake said.

"I like that idea," I replied.

"Just take care of her. Don't break her heart," Jake said.

"Hey Jake, I'm sorry about Nessie. I don't know what I would do if Bella would have lost the baby. Actually we thought she was going to lose him in the beginning. She was put on bed rest because she was cramping so bad. It was such a scary time."

"I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone. It really sucks." He said.

AN-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS! IT MEAN S THE WORLD TO ME!


	78. Chapter 78

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter77

(Bella)

It was the week of homecoming and everyone was busy and Edward was being extremely secretive. I kept catching him on the phone, but when I would ask who it was he would tell me it was none of my business. I tried not to worry, but his reaction was bothering me. I got home from school unusually tired. Mom was the only one home, so I sat in the kitchen doing homework while she cooked. Usually I would help, but my back was hurting a bit more that usual so mom told me to sit.

When supper was finished, mom walked over and set a plate in front of me. "Here honey, you should eat."

"Thanks," I said putting my homework away.

Mom sat down at the table and looked over my homework as we talked about my day. No matter how busy or tired she was she always found time to just sit down and talk to us all one on one.

Once I was finished eating, I went into the living room and laid down on the couch. "Bella sit up a bit," Mom said waddling in. At 5 months, she was pretty big, dad said it was because she was carrying so low.

I sat up a bit, allowing her to sit down and me to put my head on her lap. "How you feeling sweetheart? Is your back still hurting?"

"Yah a little bit, it helps to switch positions. I'm just ready for this to be over."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "I know Bella, just a few more short weeks."

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Pretty good. This one has started getting really active, but usually in the mornings."

"Mom," I sighed.

"What honey?" She asked.

"Is Edward cheating on me?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"He's been so secretive lately," I said softly.

"Bella, he loves you so much. I think it's the game Friday night, he gets stressed over the bigger games," Mom said.

My stomach tightened up and I rubbed it, hoping to make it go away. "Bella?" Mom asked.

"My stomach is so tight," I told her.

Mom looked a little bit nervous. "Um why don't you try to walk around a bit."

I stood up and waited to see what would happen. Standing up helped a lot. I walked into the kitchen and it happened again. It didn't hurt too bad, but it was uncomfortable.

"Bella, I'm going to call your dad," She said walking out of the room quickly. I stood there rubbing my stomach. I had been in labor before, this was nothing even close to that, but I was a bit scared and my back was hurting.

"Bella, your dad wants to talk to you," Mom said. I took the phone while she rubbed my stomach.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked.

"My back was hurting and then my stomach started tightening up," I told him.

"Ok Bella, are you feeling any pains or pressure in the lower part of your stomach, or any cramping?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't hurt, it's just uncomfortable," I replied.

"Bella, I don't think you are in labor, from the sounds of it, you are having false contractions, but I'm going to come on home and check on you," I felt oddly at ease knowing he was coming home.

"Dad is something wrong?" I asked.

"No Bella, these are normal. It's the body's way of preparing for child birth."

"What can I do to stop them?" I asked.

"Walk around, drink plenty or fluids, rest, change positions, there are a number of things, but try those first."

I hung up the phone. "What did he say?" Mom asked.

"He thinks they are false contractions," I told her.

Mom smiled. "That means he should be here soon. I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

My stomach tightened up again and I held onto the counter. "What can I do?" She asked.

"I think I want to go lie down," I said.

"Why don't you lie down in my room," Mom suggested.

We went into her room and she helped pack pillows all around me so I would be comfortable.

I heard the front door open and could hear Emmett's voice. "Can you get Edward?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll be right back," She said hurrying out of the room.

(Esme)

Edward was in the kitchen getting a drink while everyone was fixing their plates.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked.

"She is resting on my bed," I told him.

He looked at me questioningly. "Edward, she was having what your dad thought sounded like false contractions. He is on his way home."

Without saying a word, he ran out of the kitchen. "Is she ok?" Jasper asked.

"She is. According to your dad it's normal," I explained.

I excused myself and found Edward sitting next to her rubbing her stomach, she had fallen asleep.

"Hey I'm home," Carlisle said coming into the bedroom. He pulled me into a soft kiss, then leaned down and put his hands on my stomach. "Hey little one." He said kissing my stomach.

He stood back up and looked at Bella. "I see she fell asleep."

"She did. It happened a few times and with the last one she said she really wanted to lie down."

Carlisle gently lifted her shirt and pressed on her stomach. He chuckled a little bit. "He doesn't like to be messed with at all. He's kicking my hands pretty hard."

"He hates it in the night when Bella rolls over putting her stomach against mine. He will kick her as hard as he can until we move apart," Edward said.

"Baby's don't like to be squished," Carlisle told him.

Carlisle looked at us. "Let her rest and we will talk in the kitchen."

Edward fixed a plate of food and sat down across from us.

(Edward)

"Is Bella ok?" Jasper asked as he finished loading the dishwasher.

"She is, this will probably happen a few more times before the actual time," He told him.

"Are we still going to be able to go this weekend?" I asked him.

Dad loosened his tie and cleared his throat. "What exactly are the plans for Saturday night?" He asked.

"Jake, Nessie, Bella and I are all going out to eat and then we will head over to the hotel," I said.

"Who all is staying at the hotel?" Mom asked.

"We are getting two rooms. Jake thought it might be good to do something special with Nessie," I explained.

"As it stands right now, Bella should be able to go and she should be fine. You just need to be careful. Nothing um, well, um, rough," Dad said.

My face turned red. "Dad, please."

"I'm serious son!" He stated firmly. "I know you don't want to discuss this with us, but you need to hear it. You need to know that sex can bring on labor, not all the time, but it can sometimes especially at this stage of pregnancy."

"Are you saying we shouldn't do it?" I asked.

"No I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is, you need to listen to her needs and if she starts experiencing any type of pain, you need to stop. You have to put her needs first."

The one thing my dad didn't know, was I always listened to her. Her needs were always the most important. "I will take care of her," I told him.

"If she starts have any kind of cramping, contractions, or major back pain worse then usual, or her water breaks, you are to call me immediately," He said.

"What's going on?" Bella asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing sweetheart. Dad was just telling me what to do if I was alone with you and you went into labor," I said pulling her onto my lap.

"Edward, I'm too heavy," She complained.

"No you're not," I said wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked her.

"Better than earlier. My back still hurts a bit, but not like earlier. I just don't get why I'm so tired. It can't be normal."

"It is Bella. Everything you have been feeling is normal," Dad said rubbing her stomach gently.

(Bella)

I woke up at 2am yet again and went to the bathroom. My back was killing me and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to go back to sleep.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Edward asked when I sat back down on the bed.

"My back!" I snapped.

"Bella, you are 5 weeks from your due date. Dad said this is totally normal," He replied.

"Has he ever been pregnant? No he hasn't! He has book knowledge not personal knowledge!" I growled.

Edward dropped to his knees in front of me. "Honey I'm so sorry you are miserable and uncomfortable. What can I do to help?" I looked at him and burst into tears. "Oh Bella," He sighed pulling me into his arms and rubbing my back. Eventually he pulled me back into the bed next to him.

The Friday of the game, I wore my jersey that Edward got me with my black leggings. School was typical. People were leaving me alone and seemed to accept that I was pregnant. The day went pretty fast as all everyone wanted to talk about was the game.

That night I rode with Edward to the field. He seemed really nervous as he kept fidgeting with the cd player. "What is the matter?" I asked.

He glanced at me and smiled. "Nothing," He said. I wasn't sure I believed him.

I sat in the stands with mom and dad. "Are you ladies comfortable?" Dad asked.

"I've been better," I said.

"We can walk around if you need to," Mom said.

"I am a little afraid of my water breaking in the stands," I admitted.

"It could happen," Dad said laughing.

"That's a comforting thought," I muttered.

During half time, dad went to get us food. He came back with nachos, hot dogs, popcorn and licorice. "Give me the food," Mom said.

He sat down and she grabbed a hot dog and the popcorn. "Thanks honey," She said with a mouth full of food.

"Here Bella, I got these for you," He said handing me the nachos just far enough away from mom that she couldn't snatch them out of his reach.

"Hey now!" Mom exclaimed.

"Esme dear, these are for Andrew," Dad laughed.

I took them and took a bite. "Oh Andrew says thank you."

Dad rolled his eyes and laughed. "Glad to make my girls and their babies happy."

(Alice)

We won 47 to 15. It was a great game and my throat was raw from screaming.

Everyone went out to eat, but I had other plans. Jasper and I got into the house and I attacked him against the wall. My mouth on his while my body rubbed against him. "Alice!" He gasped as I kept trying to get my hand into his pants. "We can't do this here."

"I can't wait anymore. I need you in me now," I tore my shirt off and threw it to the floor. He quickly unclasped my bra and took my nipple into his mouth, while he rubbed and pinched the other one. My panties were soaked.

He let go of me long enough to rip the rest of our clothes off. He picked me back up and laid me down on the kitchen table, spreading my legs. "God Baby so wet," He purred sliding two finger into me. He grinned as he felt how close to coming I actually was.

Jasper slammed into me. "Jasper!" I screamed as I felt my release wash over me the minute he entered me.

He looked at me and smirked. "Damn girl, already?" I was breathing so hard, that I couldn't speak. He went to work slamming into me over and over again. "I'm close," He grunted.

"Harder Jasper, I need it harder!" I cried out. He lifted me up a bit to get a better angle. "Fuck me Jazz!" I screamed.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum. Alice, Alice, Alice," He panted. I could feel my orgasm building.

"Jasper!" I screamed clawing his back. I was writhing and sweating. I had never experienced such a strong release. He pulled all the way out of me and slammed back in screaming profanities as he filled me.

We laid there motionless for a long time, I couldn't feel my arms or legs. "Honey, I'll clean the kitchen, you go take a shower," He finally suggested.

The hot water felt good on me, I was sore and pretty sure he had bruised me, but I didn't care.

"Ali, are you ok?" Jasper asked getting into the shower.

"I'm wonderful," I said stretching up to kiss him. "I love you Jazz."

"I love you to Ali."

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm a little nervous, the kitchen smells like sex and I'm not sure how to get that smell out."

"Um damn, guess we should figure that out," I sighed turning off the water.

We dressed in pajamas and I grabbed my body spray.

Jasper used Clorox wipes on the table while I sprayed some spray in there. "Popcorn!" I exclaimed.

"Good idea," He grabbed some popcorn and put it in the microwave.

Once it was done, we went into the living room and curled up on the couch. I loved laying in his arms and talking to him.

Everyone came in a while later. Bella looked sleepy. She told everyone good night and Edward took her to bed.

Emmett came in to the living room. "You two fucked in the kitchen didn't you?"

"What?" I asked.

"The kitchen smells like shit! The amount of Clorox wipes, popcorn and the body spray screams of sex. You two are so nasty!" He exclaimed.

I blushed and buried my face in Jasper's chest. "It's all good Alice, just as long as you don't do it where people eat. Rose likes it on the washer," Emmett said.

"Oh my God!" Jasper exclaimed.

(Edward)

Once Bella was asleep, I went to find Alice and Rose. I was nervous and needed to make sure they had everything planned out.

"Alice what are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked them.

"You worry about proposing, I'll worry about everything else, besides, everything is done and ready. I just need you to write the note," She said.

"Oh and your bags are in the trunk of your car," Rose said.

I grabbed a piece of paper and her pen, then went to work jotting down a quick letter. "Here," I said folding it up and handing it to her.

"Ok thanks. Now go get some sleep, you have an exciting day tomorrow," Rose said.

"Thanks you guys," I said hugging them.

I started out in the hall when I noticed huge scratches on Jasper's back. "Hey Alice," I turned back into her room. "What happened to Jasper's back? It looks like claw marks."

"Oh God! I hurt him!" She gasped.

"Alice!" Rose giggled. "You guys got rough huh?"

It was my turn to leave. "Night girls," I said closing the door behind me.

Bella was sound asleep in the mountains for pillows. I sat down at my desk watching her. I was afraid she would say no. When I gave her a promise ring while on vacation she accepted it quickly, but this was huge. I was going to give her an engagement ring and confess my love for her. This was the real deal and there was no going back on it. I was going to ask her to be my wife.

It was a long night. I got about 2 hours of sleep, luckily Bella slept really well.

AN- You guys are all so awesome! I appreciate every single add and review this story gets!


	79. Chapter 79

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 78

(Bella)

Edward seemed very distant. I woke up and realized I was alone. When I went to find him, he avoided eye contact and didn't hang around much. He kept making himself look busy. I tried not to put much into it, but by that afternoon I was getting annoyed. I tried to talk to him and he blew me off. I burst into tears and went to my room slamming the door shut.

"Bella, Alice needs you upstairs," Rose said later that afternoon. I knew they were getting ready for the dance.

"Sure," I said following her up to Alice's room.

"Are you excited about tonight?" I asked them.

"Well yah, I love to dance," Alice giggled.

"I wish you were going with us," Rose said.

"No way, I'm to fat," I said.

"You aren't fat, you are pregnant, with my nephew. You look beautiful." Alice said.

Once Rose's hair was done, she got up to get her shoes on. She looked like Cinderella. It was hard not to be jealous of her. My back started hurting, so I sat down in the chair.

Alice walked behind me and ran her fingers through her hair. "You have beautiful hair," She said and began putting it up in curlers.

"Don't waste your time on me, you're the ones going to the dance," I said.

"Just sit back and enjoy," She told me.

Rose came back in with a box. "Here Bella, this is for you," She said smiling at Alice.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I don't know," She replied.

I took the lid off the box and found a note._ "Bella, since we aren't going to the dance, I have made special plans for tonight. Don't give the girls a hard time. See you soon. LOVE YOU E." _

I set the note aside and pulled the tissue paper back. In side the box was the dress that I had tried on at the mall that day. I sat there speechless staring at the dress.

"Did you really think we tortured you for nothing?" Alice asked.

"I guess I did," I sighed. "You both knew all along. Didn't you?"

"Mom was in on it to," Rose said.

"Wow," I sighed.

"You two are going to have fun," Alice said smiling.

"Do you know what he has planned?"

"Yep!" Alice said smiling.

"But, we aren't telling you," Rose said.

"Just relax tonight and have fun," Alice said hugging me.

(Edward)

"Edward, stop pacing," Dad said gripping my shoulders.

"What if?" I asked.

"She's going to say yes," Mom said smiling.

"Do you have a plan?" Dad asked me.

"Um when they come out to do pictures, I will do it then." I replied.

Jasper and Emmett joined us outside. "The girls are almost ready. Bella looks hot!" Emmett said.

I took a deep breath and smiled. I knew she was hot, but for Emmett to notice someone other than Rose, meant she was really looking good.

Mom took several pictures of me and my brothers, then we just stood around waiting. "Edward you have to calm down or you are going to puke on her," Jasper said.

"Edward, do you have the ring?" Emmett asked.

I reached into my pockets and realized they were empty. "Fuck!" I muttered.

"See Emmett, told you he would forget it," Dad said laughing.

"Yah yah, keep making fun of me. I have to go back in and get the ring without Bella seeing me." I was so stressed at this point. I just wanted this part over with so we could go spend our night alone together.

"Edward, wait." Emmett called.

"What?" I yelled.

"Here, you might need this," Emmett said holding up the ring box.

"Thanks," I said taking it and putting it into my pocket.

"Edward seriously, you are headed for a heart attack, just breathe." Dad said.

"I'm trying," I muttered.

Mom came over and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you," She said. I leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks mom," I said kissing the top of her head.

I put my hand on her stomach. "Just think in close to 18 years you will be going through this all over again!"

She hit me in the shoulder. "Thanks!" She said sarcastically.

"I don't think this one likes me picking on you," I said as the baby was kicking my hand. It was a strange experience feeling my mother's pregnant stomach. It was so different from Bella's. I think it was because that baby belonged to us and this baby was in my mother's stomach.

The back door opened and Alice walked out followed by Rose and then Bella. My heart stopped when I saw Bella. That dress was perfect for her. It was simple, the way she liked things, but it made her look incredible. Alice had done her hair with curlers, and now it hung off her shoulder and down her back in soft curls.

I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have such a beautiful girl in my life. I just prayed everyday that I wouldn't ever wake up from this dream.

"See something you want?" Bella asked coming up to me.

"You. I mean, you looked amazing. I don't want to keep my hands off of you," I said.

"Then don't," She murmured. She blushed and I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Cullen." She breathed.

Mom took tons of pictures. It started out with all of us, then dad with each of us. Once those were done, dad took the camera and took pictures of each of us with mom. Then Rose got some pictures of mom and dad together.

To see my parents so happy after all their years of marriage made me look at Bella, she was glowing. I wanted it to be us years from now. My parents had a great marriage. They fought and argued some, but we never worried about either of them ending it. We saw many arguments get talked out in front of us. They always wanted us to see how to work out fights without using our hands.

Bella was watching them too and I couldn't help but think she was thinking the same thing. I reached my hand around and put it on her stomach.

"Alright Edward and Bella, picture time," Dad said.

I took her hand and walked us over to where they wanted us to stand. Mom began snapping different pictures of the two of us. Then, I stepped over and took both of her hands into mine and I leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

My hand was shaking as I reached down into my pocket, the ring felt like it was on fire in my pocket. I took a deep breath and dropped to one knee.

"Edward," She gasped.

I held one of her hands and put the other one on her stomach. "Isabella Swan, you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met," I stopped and swallowed, tears were threatening to fall. "I knew from the moment I saw you, that you were special. It was confirmed that day we were going to see Jake, I pulled down that dirt road so we could talk. You told me everything about you and Jake, then got out of the car and took off running. I ran after you and pulled you into that kiss and knew from that moment, I wanted to be there for you for the rest of my life."

I took a deep breath, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I promise to love you and Andrew for the rest of our lives."

I opened up the box. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Edward, it's beautiful," She gasped. I stood up and looked at her. "Yes Edward, I will marry you." She cried.

I slipped the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. She wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you Edward. You are amazing."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Our mouths moved together, I bent my head to the side just a bit and opened my mouth deepening the kiss. "Way to go Eddie!" Emmett yelled.

"Asshole," Bella muttered breaking the kiss.

Hugs and tears filled the yard. "Did everyone know about this?" She asked.

Everyone started laughing. "Yes we all did," Mom said.

"Wow. You all really like keeping secrets don't you?" Bella asked.

"We sure do," Dad laughed.

"Alice and I helped pick out the ring," Emmett said smiling.

"And you didn't say anything!" Bella exclaimed looking at Alice.

"I'm getting better at keeping my mouth shut," She giggled.

Soon it was time for everyone to go. By the looks on my parents faces they seemed a bit excited to have the house to themselves. I didn't want to even think about what would happen when we left.

I helped Bella into the car and we pulled out of the driveway. We were both quiet, as I drove. Bella's left hand was resting on top of her stomach. The ring sent sparkles around the car.

"Edward, how did I get so lucky to find you?" She asked.

"I was asking myself that all day today," I replied.

"I thought you were angry at me," She whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You kept avoiding me all morning. I thought you were pissed that they were all going to the dance and we weren't."

"Bella, I avoided you because I've been so nervous about this," I said. "I was afraid that you would say no."

"Edward, sometimes I love you so much it hurts," She said.

"I feel the same way about you,"

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Tonight is going to be special." I said placing my hand on her thigh.

"There are no words right now to express how I'm feeling," She said looking at her ring.

"I'm glad. Although, I do have to tell you, no matter how much fun we have tonight, you have to tell me if you start feeling contractions, or anything else that doesn't feel right."

"Now I'm scared," She said looking at me.

"Don't be. Dad just said since you are so close that we need to be careful."

"Having a dad as a doctor isn't always the best," She laughed softly.

We pulled up into Port Angeles, the restaurant was right there as you came into town. I parked the car and went to open her door. "Isn't this expensive?" She asked.

"Bella, just relax and enjoy the evening," I said reaching in to help her out of the car.

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. "May I help you?" The hostess asked.

"Yes, reservations for Cullen."

"Right this way," She said.

I put my arm around Bella and we followed her to the back of the restaurant. We were back in the far corner, far from everyone. There were candles on the table and the music was adjusted to where it was a little louder where we were. Jake and Nessie were already there.

"Jake, Nessie, what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Edward wanted a double date tonight," Jake said hugging her.

Bella looked at me. "You really are amazing," She had tears in her eyes.

Nessie reached and hugged her, then rubbed her stomach. "How is my nephew doing?" She asked.

"We're hanging in there. The nights are pretty rough, but they keep reminding me he will be here soon."

"You look great," Jake said.

We all sat down at the table. "Thank you," Bella said.

"Oh my God!" Nessie squealed.

The three of us jumped. "What?" I asked.

"She said yes!" Nessie said admiring Bella's ring.

"They knew too?" Bella asked me.

"Of course they did," I said kissing her.

Our waitress came out with a bottle of what looked to be wine. "I can't..."

"Bella, it's sparkling apple cider," Jake said cutting her off.

The waitress poured out drinks. "The food will be right out"

I put my arm around Bella's shoulder and we fell into a comfortable silence. Looking at Jake, I never thought in the beginning that he would be one of my closest friends. I knew she had slept with him, but it didn't bother me anymore. Him and Nessie were meant for each other the way Bella and I were meant for each other.

Jake had ordered all of us mushroom ravioli. I swear I heard Bella moan when she took her first bite. "Is it good?" I asked her.

"So good, almost better than sex," She said chewing slowly.

Jake about spit his drink out laughing. "Bella!" He laughed.

"I said almost," She giggled blushing.

After we finished eating and our plates were cleared, I pulled Bella to her feet. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her as we started swaying to the music. "I know why you didn't want to go to the dance, but I thought we could bring a slow dance here," I whispered leaning in to kiss her. I could have sworn, that I saw tears in her eyes.

"You make me feel so beautiful and so perfect," She whispered.

"I only make you feel that way, because you are. You are beautiful and smart and perfect, honey I could go on and on."

She laid her head on my chest as the song continued. No matter how young we were, I felt like we could get through having a baby and whatever else came our way.

All too soon, it was time to start getting ready to go. Nessie and Bella went off to the bathroom together.

"How are we doing this now?" I asked.

"Nessie and I will leave from here. The room is ready, we just have one more tiny thing to do, so give us about 10 minutes before you get to the motel room. You are on the 4th floor in room 49. We are on the same floor, but down at room 41. When you get there they will give you the key."

"Jake thank you so much for all of your help tonight. This has been amazing," I said.

"You two deserve this, I just hope you two don't knock walls down tonight," He joked.

"I can say the same about you two," I replied.

I noticed the girls were headed our way. "We will meet up for breakfast in the morning at 9," Jake whispered.

We said our goodbyes and left the restaurant. Bella yawned as we got in the car. "I hate being so sleepy," She said.

"Don't worry about it. Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Oh Edward, it meant so much to me," She said leaning over and kissing me.

(Bella)

Edward was amazing. If you looked the word up, his picture would be next to it. I never in a million years would have thought about him and Jake being such good friends.

"Put this on," Edward said handing me a blindfold.

"Um, why?" I asked taking it from him.

"You'll see, just trust me," He replied driving a bit faster.

I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled. "Alright fine," I said sliding it over my head. I felt us a make a few turns but after a minute lost sense of where we were all together. "Where are you taking me?" I asked after a few minutes.

"It's a surprise," He said with a laugh.

"I don't know if I can handle many more surprises," I said running my thumb over my ring, he reached over and took my hand I could feel him spinning the ring slowly.

"I love you," He said kissing the ring. I could feel myself blush, I didn't know why.

"I love you to," He moved our hands to my stomach and we stayed like that until the car came to a stop.

"We're here," He said letting my hand go and opening his door.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"So many questions," He laughed. I bit back a remark and settled with a small sigh, my door opened and I felt his hand on mine, "Try and stand up, I'll help you from there," He said pulling me to my feet.

Once I got my bearings we starting to walk, I stumbled, "Whoa, nope. This isn't going to work, here let me carry you," He said putting my arm around his shoulder, I fought back,

"No Edward I'm huge you can't pick me up."

"Wanna bet," He said playfully in my ear, reaching down and pulling my legs out from under me. I couldn't stop the squeal that came out.

"Edward put me down before you drop me or worse hurt yourself."

He walked on laughing, "Stop wiggling and I wont do either," I held still knowing I wasn't going to win this battle, as we walked I nestled into his arms a bit. I felt so safe, so secure with him and amazingly his arms were much stronger than they looked. We walked up a few steps, Edward's breath even.

"Thank you," He said to someone.

The man responded with a, "No problem sir."

"Edward, please tell me where are we?"

I asked once we were inside where ever we were. I listened hard, I could hear a woman's voice quietly to our right, and what sounded like a fire crackling. He didn't answer, we came to another set of steps and Edward ascended them quickly and carefully, his breath starting to pick up a bit. I decided against saying anything, I knew it wouldn't do any good. At the top of the steps we turned left and walked a short distance, "I'm going to set you down for a second," He said carefully putting me down.

"Thank God," Was all I could say, I heard him laugh a bit to that.

I started to feel around me and he stopped me, "No you don't," He put my arm back around his neck and picked me back up, I felt his lips press against mine and my resistance melted, I put my other arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. He turned us a bit and I heard something slide and him open a door, we stepped inside, I broke the kiss as scents of vanilla and flowers hit me.

"Really Edward where are we?" I asked. He sat me down again in front of him facing away from him yet pressed against him and slowly removed my blindfold. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust, around us were bouquets of white roses and candles, so many that the room illuminated brightly without turning on the lights. I counted 20 bouquets sprinkled around the room and a path of red roses leading from the door to the bed and another set from the bed to the steps of a hot tub to its right.

I turned around, and faced Edward the light danced in his eyes as he looked down at me, "Do you like it?" He asked, biting slightly on his lip that was drawn up into a smile.

"Did you do all of this?" I asked.

"Well, with a little help from 2 very dear friends." Jake and Nessie I thought as I turned to look at the room again.

"It's beautiful Edward," I said turning back.

"I'm glad you like it," He whispered seeking my lips again. I brought my arms around his neck pulling him down to the kiss, the scents of the room and Edward had my head spinning I felt like I couldn't feel the ground and didn't want to either.

He walked us backwards to the middle of the room never breaking the kiss, suddenly music started playing low. He broke the kiss and I looked around trying to find the source of the music, then back up at Edward when I didn't find it. His face was so beautiful, so angelic, perfect. I felt his hand move to the back of my dress and find the zipper, slowly pulling it down. I moved to unbutton his shirt and he stopped me, "Slowly," He breathed.

He leaned down to kiss me again, this time it started slow building in intensity. He moved the zipper all the way to the bottom, then slid the dress off of my shoulders I helped it down around my stomach and our baby so it could hit the floor.

He moved from my lips to my neck slowly kissing and nibbling his way down, a shiver ran down my body. Reaching around me he slowly unclasped my bra and slid it down my arms and threw in to the floor, then fell to his knees and slid my panties off. He rested his cheek against my stomach lightly holding it with his hands. I ran my hands through his hair as his kissed my stomach again then stood stepping back from me a bit. His face was serious and full of lust. The light flickered off of him as he slowly removed his jacket and then his tie letting tossing them to the side.

I stepped forward and helped unbutton his shirt, he kissed me again this time more urgently. Once his shirt was unbuttoned I slid it down his shoulders , breaking the kiss long enough to kiss his shoulder as it slid down then hit the floor.

He pulled me tightly to him with one arm walking me backwards quickly to the bed, he laid me down kneeling over me so not to put any weight on me. He peppered my face with kisses and moved down my neck to my breast. He gently licked around one and then the other causing my back to arch, my fingers found his hair again as he teased me. I urgently pulled him back up so I could kiss him, his hand sliding down to my warmth waiting for him, I opened my legs giving him better access. His fingers played me until my release, "Oh," Was all I could manage to get out he covered my mouth with his as I rode out my release.

When my body calmed and my breathing regulated Edward got out of bed long enough to remove his belt and pants socks and shoes and climb back in beside me. Without a word he rolled me on my side, my back to him, his arm under my head supporting it, I leaned my head back and kissed him. He helped my leg over his and holding onto my breast entered me, I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. He moved slowly, our bodies rocking together his arm protectively around me pulling me close to him.

I could feel my release building again, "Edward," I moaned. His pace quickened and his finger found my hot spot again. He rubbed gently then sped up, he moved faster I could tell he was close.

He breathed into the back of my head, "Bella," He moaned as he came hard into me, my release just behind his.

"Edward," Was all I could manage as I fell over the edge. I moved my leg off of his and turned to face him our breathing still erratic.

For the first time in weeks, I was comfortable, my back wasn't hurting and Andrew wasn't going crazy, in fact, he was kicking, but a lot calmer than usual. Edward noticed it too. "Can you roll over on your back?" He asked me.

"I'm so comfortable," I whined as I rolled over.

He put his head back on my stomach. "Hey buddy. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you."

"Let me know if he talks," I said running my fingers through his hair.

"He's content right now to kick me in the face," He laughed.

"Um, you know we have parents right?" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle are their names," He joked.

"Yah, are they going to come busting down the door?" I asked.

He started laughing. "Nope. They know all about this."

"What?" I asked totally shocked.

"Yep. I mentioned it to mom and dad, dad wasn't thrilled, but mom was all for it. Then I got a hold of Jake and we worked it all out."

"Wow. I didn't know she had it in her," I laughed.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Edward said getting up.

I heard him turn on the water. "I figured you could take bath while I go get the stuff out of my car," He said.

"You aren't going to join me?" I asked.

"This is for you alone," He said kissing me.

He helped me up and helped me into the tub, it was huge and felt wonderful. I pushed the buttons and turned the jets on. "I'll be right back," He said.

I relaxed in the tub and closed my eyes. I never thought I would ever be this happy or that I deserved anyone who treated me this good.

Edward came back a few moments later, with our bags. "I'm ready to get out, I'm afraid if I don't get out now, I'll fall asleep."

Edward helped me up and helped me dry off. "I'll get your pajamas, hold on just a minute," He said.

"No wait, I can sleep like this," I said smiling.

"Wont you be cold?" He asked.

"Not with you holding me under the covers," I replied.

He lead me over to the bed and helped me in. I slid over a bit and he joined me. "Keep all body parts to yourself," He warned.

I curled in around him and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to let go of him ever. I was afraid if I did, he would disappear. This man lying next to me, was the person who saved my life. I felt like I owed him everything.

The next morning, I woke up. I couldn't believe I had slept all night long. Edward was still asleep. I got up as careful as I could and dressed. I wanted some ice. I grabbed the ice bucket and the key and went down the hall.

Standing by the ice machine was Jake. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, we stayed here too. As soon as I knew Edward wanted to do this, I thought it might help Nessie just to do something fun."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's doing a lot better, she just feels bad it didn't work out."

"Are you doing ok?" I asked him.

"Um, well, actually, I was wanting to talk to you," He said not making eye contact.

"Ok well, why don't you come down to my room and we can talk," I suggested.

"I'll be right there," He said.

5 minutes later, he knocked quietly on my door. "Hey come on in," I whispered.

We went out on the back deck of the room and sat in the chairs. Jake looked really bad and suddenly I was scared. "Jake what's going on? You're not dying are you?" I asked panicking a bit.

"No Bella, it's nothing like that. I just want to talk about the past."

I gulped loudly. "The past?"

He turned to me. "Bella, I lied to you."

"About what? Jake please, you're really scaring me."

"Bella, I was in love with you. Even after we had sex, I wanted it as bad as you did, but I couldn't really tell you that at the time, because you were too young," He looked at me. "I was so glad when they sent you to Forks away from Seattle, I knew you would get away from James and I would get a chance. But that night I came to pick you up to take you to Seattle, I saw Edward kiss you and I knew deep down I had lost my chance."

"Jake why are you telling me this now?" I asked looking at him.

"I had to get it off my chest. I was heart broken. I really loved you Bella, that night I left I stopped at the diner just to clear my head and found Nessie. At first her and I just talked, but she was sweet and understanding. It took me a while, but I did fall in love with her. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for lying."

A tear slipped down my cheek. "Wow. I wished you would have told me sooner I guess, but I'm kind of glad you didn't. I really love Edward," I said.

"And I love Nessie, we each got what we needed," He said. "I wouldn't change any of it, I just know that when I told you I didn't really care about you, it was a lie to protect us. I also want you to know that I don't have any regrets about us."

I reached over and hugged him. "You know Jake, you will always be my first love."

He leaned over and kissed me softly on the mouth. "I need to get back to Nessie, before she wakes up," He said.

"Um can you help me up?" I asked.

He laughed. "Sure."

Once I was up I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for telling me."

"I love you Bella," He whispered hugging me.

"I love you to," I said.

Jake left and I climbed back into bed next to Edward tracing the lines on his chest. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you to," He said, his eyes were still closed.

"Edward, will you hold me?" I asked starting to cry.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" He asked opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Jake told me he lied to me. He really loved me. He told me he didn't regret having sex with me like he said he did, but he said he just needed to get it off his chest. He felt bad for hurting me."

Edward rolled and wrapped his arms around me. "How do you feel about it?"

"Nothing will ever change between us. I love you and am going to marry you. He is still marrying Nessie, it just helped to know that he didn't use me like the others did and that he truly loved and cared about me." I left out some of what he had said. Edward didn't need to know it all.

He laid there for a while looking at me and he smiled softly. "He is a good guy Bella. I'm glad he was honest with you, but on my side, I'm glad I ended up with you."

"Yah I think you got a pretty good thing out of the deal," I laughed.

We all ate breakfast together talking about Jake and Nessie's wedding plans. Nessie was all excited that mom was helping her. The wedding was 3 weeks from mom's due date, so she was going to pass it to Alice if any complications came up. Either way the wedding would be perfect.

(Edward)

It was a week since we had are weekend together. Bella was close to 37 weeks and hanging on pretty well. She was working and going to school and hadn't had anymore contractions.

"What time does Bella get off?" Mom asked coming into the living room. She looked tired and pale.

"I'm picking her up at 6 and then we are coming straight home."

"Good, dad was going to grill out tonight and we wanted you all here," Mom said.

"We will be," I assured her.

"Ok. I'm going to go lie down for awhile," She said.

"Is something wrong mom?" I asked her. "You don't look like you feel well."

Her eyes filled with tears and she shrugged. "I haven't felt the baby move since early this morning. Usually the baby is really active this time a day, but I haven't felt any movements or anything."

"Um, mom have you told dad?" I asked.

The minute I asked her that question, I knew the answer. "Lie down, I'm going to get dad," I said suddenly really scared.

He wasn't hard to find, he was on the back porch with Emmett. "Um dad, you need to go talk to mom," I said.

"Ok," Dad said heading into the house.

I waited until we were out of ear shot from Emmett. "Before you go in there. You need to know that she hasn't felt the baby move since early this morning."

Dad turned to me. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know dad," I said.

I stood in the kitchen unsure of what to do next. After everything they had done for us as well as Bella, the deserved to be happy. The thought of something happening to their baby was enough to make me sick.

AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!

I ALSO WANT TO THANK** BLUEROBIN1954** FOR WRITING THE HOTEL SCENE FOR EDWARD AND BELLA! SHE STEPPED IN WHEN I HIT A MAJOR STORY BLOCK AND SAVED ME!


	80. Chapter 80

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 79

(Carlisle)

My wife hadn't felt the baby move and decided not to tell me. That didn't make me happy, in fact that pissed me off. I walked into the living room and found her lying on the couch crying. I sat down on the coffee table next to her. "Why didn't you say something?" I asked her trying to keep my voice even. She was upset and didn't need my anger to add to her stress.

"I was scared," She whimpered.

"Scared or not, this should have been taken care of immediately!" I said.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. "Am I going to lose the baby?"

I cupped her face with my hand. I wasn't sure, I didn't want to lie to her. "Are you feeling any pain?" I asked softly.

"No," She cried. "That's good right?"

"Come on Es, we have to go to the hospital to find out what's going on." I helped her up and turned to see Edward standing there. "Edward, I'm taking her in. Tell everyone whatever you want, we'll call you." I told him.

He nodded. "Things are taken care of dad," He said looking scared.

I looked down at my wife as we drove to the hospital, she had her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. As angry as I was, I still loved her. I put my hand on her back. "Esme, I love you."

"If something happened, it will be my fault."

"No honey, do not put this on yourself," I said.

I held her tightly to me as we went into the ER. "How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need an ultrasound quickly and I need Dr. Smith paged," I ordered.

"Have a seat Dr. Cullen," She replied picking up the phone immediately.

I sat down with Esme and put my hand on her stomach. I didn't feel anything either. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Carlisle," She whimpered.

"Esme, I'm not going anywhere," I promised her.

"Dr. Cullen, Esme, what's going on?" Dr. Smith asked coming into the waiting room.

Esme cried as I explained what was going on. "Come on Esme, lets get you back for an ultrasound and we will find out," She said putting her arms around Esme's shoulders.

Dr. Smith turned the screen so we couldn't see anything. I sat on the stool next to Esme telling her over and over again how much I loved her. Esme held me tightly as they moved the ultrasound over her stomach. Dr. Smith kept an emotionless face.

"Please, what's going on?" Esme cried.

Dr. Smith turned up the volume on the machine and turned the screen to us. "Your baby is still small enough that he/she will hide and curl up, but everything is just fine and the heart beat is very strong."

"You're sure?" Esme asked.

"100%" Dr. Smith said turning the screen to us.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

I looked to Esme and she nodded. "Yes we would," I told her.

"Congratulations kids, it's going to be a girl."

We were having a daughter. My very own little Esme. I couldn't help it, I allowed the tears to begin streaming down my face. I leaned over and hugged Esme. "A girl," She sighed.

Dr. Smith printed us off some pictures. "I'm going to let you go on home, but if you don't feel any movements tomorrow morning, come into my office and I will hook you up to the monitor."

Esme and I thanked her. Once we were alone in the room, I pulled her to me and held her. "Do not ever keep that stuff from me again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Carlisle," She said softly. "I was just so scared."

"I know," I sighed. "Now, lets get you and our daughter home and in bed to rest," I suggested.

All of the kids ran out to the car when we got home. "Is mom ok?" Emmett asked as I got out.

"Is the baby ok?" Alice asked.

"Go back in the house and we will talk," I said opening Esme's car door.

The all rolled their eyes and headed back to the house while I got Esme out. "We should tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"About the sex of the baby," She said rolling her eyes.

I got Esme in the house and on the couch. I didn't have to carry her, but I wanted to. She had, had a long day and needed rest and to be off her feet. I sat on the end of the couch rubbing her feet, while she rested her hand gently on her stomach. "The baby is fine. We heard the heart beat and saw the baby on the ultrasound. The baby is just in a difficult position and small enough to where the baby hides," Esme said.

"But the baby is really fine?" Alice asked, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Yes Ali, everything was fine," Esme said patting her hand.

"We even know the sex of the baby," I said.

"Seriously. What is it?" Bella asked.

"How would you all feel about having a new baby sister?" Esme asked.

"A baby girl," Rose said. "That's awesome."

"I want a brother, so I don't know how I really feel about a girl," Emmett said reaching over and rubbing Esme's stomach.

"Well if you don't like it go have one...Never mind, don't do that, bad, very bad idea. Get over it, it's a girl," I said.

"Does she have a name yet?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet, we haven't had a chance to talk about it," Esme said.

"That's really cool you guys," Edward said.

I leaned back against the couch, and noticed how Edward rubbed Bella's stomach. The affection that he had for her was evident in his eyes. I knew how he felt, it was odd to have something so real in common with my teenage son.

"Why don't you two go lie down. We can take care of supper," Rose suggested.

"Honey, you don't have to. I just need to rest for a bit then I will get up and fix supper."

"Sure," Jasper said as Bella covered us up.

That night the 8 of us sat around the picnic table eating and talking. Esme took my hand placing it over her stomach. "She's moving again," She whispered. I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her.

(Bella)

Monday morning Edward and I left the house at 7:45am, for my doctors appointment. Mom and dad had been to every one of my appointments, but this one they skipped. Dad was going to stay around the house that morning with mom, he said just to make sure mom was ok, we didn't want to press it much further. Dad also had to be to work at 10. We didn't mind going on our own.

"Are you excited about this appointment?" Edward asked as we drove to the appointment.

"Oh yah. Dr. Smith, being between my legs is my favorite way to start my morning. Then she will put her fingers in me and press on my stomach. Last time she pulled that shit I had cramps for an hour."

"Maybe it wont be that bad this time," He said.

"I hope your right."

We checked in and went to sit down. Edward put his arm around me tightly. "If you would like, I could examine you." He whispered in my ear and started lightly kissing underneath my ear.

"Mmm, yes please," I giggled.

"Bella," Angela called. Edward helped me up. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm feeling pretty good," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Step up on the scale and we can weigh you," She said smiling.

"Um Angela, please just write down cow," I grumbled.

"Bella, you aren't a cow, you look great. Pregnancy suits you."

I rolled my eyes and stepped on the scale, not looking at it. "All done," She said.

She lead us back to the room. "Slip on the gown and Dr. Smith will be in soon."

"Thanks Angela," Edward said.

As soon as the door closed Edward helped me into the gown and up onto the table. Everyone might think I looked great pregnant, but it was really hard to move around and it was awkward. He covered my legs up then kissed me softly.

"Well Bella, how are you doing today?" Dr. Smith asked coming into the room.

"I'm good, just ready for this part to be over with," I sighed.

"After the last exam, Bella felt cramps after wards," Edward said.

Dr. Smith smiled. "Some cramping is normal, how long did it last?"

"I think it was only about an hour," I replied.

"That's perfectly normal, some women say they have felt mild cramping for a few hours," She said.

I nodded and laid back on the table, holding Edward's hands tightly. The farther along I got, the more uncomfortable it was to have her examine me. Edward leaned down and kissed me.

"Well Bella, everything looks great, there has been no changes," She said throwing away her gloves. Edward helped me sit up.

Dr. Smith told us she would see us next week and at that time she would tell us to what to do when I went into labor. We thanked her and left.

Edward got us to school just in time for first period. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"So far so good," I replied.

"I'll see you next period," He said kissing me.

By the time I got into the locker room Alice had just finished dressing. "How did it go?" She asked.

"Oh it was great, I love when people other than your brother stick their fingers inside of me."

"EW gross!" Alice exclaimed. She reached out and rubbed my stomach. "I'm sorry Andrew, your mom is really being cranky huh?"

"Alice," I groaned.

She laughed. "Sorry Bella. I can't imagine what it's like to have to go through that all the time."

Halfway through PE my back started hurting it wasn't horrible, but I could feel it. It wasn't long after that, the cramps started. I tried walking through them, but they kept getting worse and seem to move to the lowest part of my stomach. I made it almost around to the bleachers, when I had to stop and take several deep breaths. "Swan, you ok?" Coach asked jogging over to me.

I closed my eyes and nodded. Not sure what to say. He always seemed to hate me and he looked at me like I deserved what I got. I sure didn't want to tell him what was going on.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked.

"Yes," I breathed.

He walked next to me, and looked down. "How far along are you?"

"37 weeks," I replied.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse," He suggested.

"I just went to the doctor and everything was fine," I told him.

"Ok, well sit down, but don't hesitate to go to the nurse if you feel worse."

"Thanks," I said sitting down. I couldn't believe he had actually talked to me. Sitting helped somewhat, but I still didn't feel that great.

When PE was finally over, Alice basically helped me change. "Maybe you should call dad. You don't look to good."

"Gee thanks Alice," I said rubbing my back.

"Bella, I meant you don't look like you feel well," She said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll see how I feel next period." I told her trying to ease her fear.

(Edward)

Since Bella had a further walk than I did, I usually just headed on to class and waited for her. The moment she walked in, I knew something wasn't right. She walked to her desk and hesitated before sitting down. "Bella, what is it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Same thing that happened last time," She whispered. I smiled at her sympathetically. I knew she wasn't feeling well and there was nothing that I could do to help her. I scooted my desk closer to hers and rubbed her back.

The teacher came in and started teaching, if that's what you could call it. I kept watching her out of the corner of my eye. My stomach was in knots, something seemed different this time.

10minutes into the class starting, a note fell in front of me. I opened it quickly. _"I think we need to call your dad...NOW-B"_ I looked over at her, sweat beads were appearing on her forehead.

I raised my hand. "Yes Edward."

"Um, Bella is feeling sick and needs to be excused," I said already shoving my stuff into my bag.

"Alright, you may take her to the nurse."

I grabbed our bags and helped Bella stand. We were getting stares, but neither of us cared. I got her to the hall and she hunched over leaning against the lockers. "We're going to the car and I will call Dr. Smith first and then dad."

"Ok," She said breathing deeply.

"Are you having contractions, or cramps?" I asked.

"Cramps and my back is hurting," She said.

We got to the car and I helped her in. Then got in myself quickly dialing Dr. Smith's number. "You have reached Dr. Smith's office. Angela speaking."

"Hey Angela. It's Edward Cullen. Bella is having back pain and cramps," I told her.

"Ok Edward, I'm going to put you on hold and will be right back," She said sweetly.

I looked to Bella. "She put me on hold. You hanging in there?" I asked her.

"Yah, I just really don't like this feeling," She groaned.

"We'll get you feeling better," I said.

"Edward, this is Dr. Smith. Can I speak to Bella?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Oh of course," I said handing the phone to Bella.

I rubbed her stomach as she talked to the doctor. At one point, she even leaned the seat back in the seat. She hung up the phone. "She says if it gets worse, or is still like this in the later tonight, I am to go in. Otherwise, she says to go home and take warm bath."

"That sounds like a good plan."

I called dad on the way home and explained the situation. He said he would call the school and take care of everything. He also explained he was heading out to work, but would see us in time for supper.

Mom met us in the living room when we got home. "I got the water running in my tub, we figured since it was bigger it would help you relax more."

"Thanks mom," Bella sighed

"Your welcome. Dad said to turn on the jets, that should help."

I helped Bella in the tub and relax in it. Then turned on the jets. "Honey, can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No I'm good," She said closing her eyes.

I got down on my knees and rubbed her stomach. She looked incredible pregnant. She was always gorgeous, but this was much different, she was sexy. "Baby, I'm going to get you some water, I'll be right back."

"Ok," She murmured sleepily.

I kept myself busy for the afternoon helping Bella get comfortable. The bath helped a lot and once she was done, I got her dressed and she was ready to take a nap. So I helped her into the recliner and tucked pillows in around her.

"You doing ok?" Mom asked as I stood watching Bella sleep.

"Yah, I just hate not knowing what to do for her."

"Edward, you are doing fine. She's asleep," Mom said.

I sat down on the couch watching Bella, while mom flipped through channels. "Tomorrow I am going to see Nessie to help with wedding plans," Mom said sitting down on the couch with me.

"That sounds fun," I said.

Before I knew it, mom had her head on my leg asleep. I shook my head and laughed inwardly. I pulled the blanket off the couch and covered her up.

Bella woke up a couple hours later feeling better. She got up and helped mom a little bit with supper. It was the funniest thing to watch our pregnant mother and pregnant girlfriend fixing supper together. "What are you laughing at?" Mom asked me.

"It's very weird to watch you two be pregnant together. Kinda odd." I guess.

Suddenly Bella picked up an empty box and threw it at me. "Jerk."

I got up and wrapped my arms around her. "It's not a bad thing, you are beautiful and sexy," I said kissing her neck.

"Um hello, mother in the room. Besides, this is the kitchen and there is no sex allowed in this room at all!"

Bella and I looked at each other and laughed. "What?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," Bella said quickly.

"You didn't?" Mom asked.

"Hell no mom. Never!" Bella exclaimed blushing.

Mom looked at both of us. "Ok, I believe you, but I also think you know something that I don't and probably don't want to know."

"You got it," I said.

It was 9pm, Bella was feeling pretty good and decided to go upstairs with us to watch TV before bed. We were all joking around, but I noticed, that Bella had gotten quiet. "Honey?" I asked.

"I'm cramping again," She said.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"I want to go lie down in bed," She replied.

I helped her into bed. "I'm going to get dad," I said turning to walk out of the room.

"Hey Edward, if the door is shut, knock first," She said smiling.

"Thanks for reminding me," I laughed.

Mom and dad were on the couch watching tv. "Bella's feeling the cramps again," I told them.

"Where is she?" Dad asked.

"Laying down on the bed," I told him.

"Edward, get my bag," He said.

They got up and I followed them both upstairs. Dad sat down on the bed next to her. "Bella, I'm going to check you out," Dad said.

"No!" She exclaimed. "You aren't going down there!" She yelled.

"No honey, that's not what I meant at all. Listen to his heart beat and press around on your stomach a bit," He explained. I looked at him and noticed he was blushing as bad as Bella was.

"Oh God. Sorry," She covered her face with her hands.

I walked over and held her hand. "Bella this seems the same as earlier. I want to keep an eye on things, it's possible you are in the early stages of labor, but it also might stop like it has done in the past," Dad explained.

"It's too early isn't it?" Bella asked.

"You are 37 weeks, if you went into labor, they wouldn't stop it at this point," He explained.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"Rest, try to get some sleep tonight," Dad said.

He turned to mom. "I'm going to sleep up here in the guest room so I can be close. I want to check on her ever once in awhile," He said.

"Ok I'll sleep up here too," Mom said.

I curled up next to Bella and rubbed her stomach. Her eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't asleep. "Edward, wake me up if you need anything or have any questions," Dad said softly.

"I will thanks dad," I said.

We rested for a bit and I felt Bella sigh. "You alright sweetheart?" I asked.

"Just need to go to the bathroom," She said.

I helped her up. "Do you need me to go with you?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "I'll be right back," She said.

(Bella)

I was waddling back to my room literally. My back was hurting and it was causing me to walk like a penguin. "I thought you were asleep," Rose said.

"No, I had to go to the bathroom," I told her.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Not really I guess."

She went back to the room with me. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Of course not. Make yourself comfortable," Edward said.

Before long Alice had joined us. I laid against Edward, while he rubbed my stomach. Rose and Alice were sprawled out on the end of our bed giggling over something they were reading on the laptop.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, we are looking up ways for you to induce labor," Rose said.

"Ugh you guys, stop." I begged.

"Wait, what does it say?" Edward asked.

"Lets see, this one says sexual intercourse and this other one says to stimulate the nipples," Alice said giggling.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"We could always try that," Edward said. I looked back at him and glared at him, the look on his face though made me smile.

"Bye you two," He said.

They giggled and raced out of the room.

Edward helped me roll over on my side facing him. I reached to kiss him as he ran his hand up and down my side. As I tried to lift my leg up over his hip, my stomach tightened up painfully. I gasped. "I'm sorry Edward, it hurts to bad," Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you want to, and I can't," I cried.

"Isabella! You are hurting and have been all day. I shouldn't have pushed you into it. I'm so sorry," He said wiping my tears away.

I curled into him as much as I could and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to."

"Bella, you doing ok?" Dad asked coming in.

"I think so. I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"That's a good idea. Sleep good. I'm down the hall if you need us."

"Night dad." I heard Edward say.

AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, THE MEAN SO MUCH! I ACTUALLY MIGHT TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT! THANKS ONCE AGAIN!


	81. Chapter 81

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 80

(Carlisle)

I got up several times in the night to check on them. I could tell Bella wasn't comfortable, but she was resting and Edward was doing the same. Finally around 4am when I went in there and they were both snoring. I climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around Esme, drifting off to sleep.

Esme and my children all left around 8am, Bella was still sleeping. I had decided in the night, she wouldn't be returning to school until the next year. Home schooling her would be beginning very soon.

"Hey dad," Bella said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh good morning. Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked her.

"A little I think," She replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I'm going to throw up. My stomach is upset this morning, " She said sitting down.

"I'm going to make you some toast," I told her walking to the toaster.

"Dad you don't have to. I can make it," She argued.

"I know you can, but you shouldn't have to, you don't feel well," I said.

"What are you doing home?" She asked.

"I didn't have any patients today, just paper work. I brought it home with me to work on , so you didn't have to be alone this morning."

"Oh," She said softly.

I watched her as I made her toast. At one point she took a deep breath, rubbing her stomach, then ran to the bathroom. I went after her, finding her crouched over the toilet. I quickly pulled her hair out of her face. When she was finished, I washed her face off and helped her stand up.

"I'm going to let you rest on the couch, I'll bring you your toast," I told her. She nodded.

I went to get her toast and took it to her along with a glass of juice. "Can I get you anything else sweetheart?" I asked.

"No," She said.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I sprinted to the game room and pulled various games off the shelves. This could be a long day for her and I was going to spend it with her as quality time.

She was actually asleep when I got back to her, I put her plate in the sink and went to get some paper work. I sat down in the recliner reading over charts. I loved the part of my job where I helped heal people, but I hated the paper work that went with it.

I noticed Bella was shifting uncomfortably. I set my work aside and went over to sit next to her. Her face was contorted in pain. I gently placed my hands on her stomach, she was having a contraction. "Dad," She whispered opening her eyes.

"Just breathe through it Bella," I told her.

It wasn't a long one and she recovered quickly. "I guess this is it," She said.

"I want to keep an eye on them from here. There's no sense in going right away and have to lie in a bed hooked up to an IV and monitors. Lets just time them. I brought some games down and we can play," I told her.

"But what about your work?" She asked.

"Bella, you are more important than any stupid paper work," I said.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Can we play Uno?" She asked.

"Sure," I said taking the cards out of the box and began shuffling them. We played two long games of Uno and ended up tying in the end.

Bella and I played, Yahtzee, checkers, old maid, and candy land. After we had exhausted those games, I pulled out a deck of cards. "What?" She asked.

"Black Jack," I said.

The look on her face caused me to laugh. She looked shocked. As I dealt the cards, she tensed and held her breath. "Bella, breath. Do not hold your breath," I told her. I quickly looked at the time and wrote it down.

"How far apart are they?" She asked relaxing against the couch.

"20minutes exactly," I replied.

I lost track of how many games of Black Jack we played, before it went to Poker. Bella was really starting to look uncomfortable, her contractions were still 20minutes apart, she was flushed and I was about to suggest heading to the hospital.

"I need to walk around," She said.

"You walk around, I'll go get your bag and have it ready." I told her.

(Bella)

I had been in labor once before, but this was worse. My back was killing me and my stomach was extremely hard and tight. I made it into the kitchen and had to stop and lean over the counter. The pain seemed to go in waves.

"Bella," Dad said coming over to me.

"I want drugs," I cried.

"Alright, lets go. I called your mom while I was getting your bags, she is on her way back."

"Can you call Victoria?" I asked.

"I will call her on the way to the hospital," He said.

We got into the car and headed for the hospital. Luckily I made it out to the car without having a contraction. "When can I get drugs?" I asked.

"They will check you and tell you."

"Fuck!" I growled as a contraction tore through me.

(Carlisle)

Watching my 16 year old daughter in labor was difficult, she was so young, she needed to be a teenager in school, going to the mall and hanging out with her friends and boyfriend. Not being rushed to the hospital in labor.

I grabbed my phone and found Victoria's number and hit send. "Victoria speaking," She answered.

"Victoria, this is Carlisle Cullen, I was just calling you to let you know that I am taking Bella to the hospital, she's in labor," I explained.

"Alright, I'm on my way," She said and I hung up the phone.

"I need Edward," She panted. I looked down and realized she was gripping the seats.

"Here sweetheart," I extended my hand. She looked shocked, but took my hand squeezing it. "I didn't want you to put holes in my seats," I joked. I looked at her. "I will text Edward when I get to the hospital. I know if I call, he wont answer, but he will get a text."

"He keeps his phone in his pocket," She said.

"I kinda figured that, especially since you didn't go to school today," I replied.

She took a deep breath and gripped the dash board. "Breathe Bella. You are doing so good," I said trying to be calm for her.

"Oh my God," She cried.

"What honey?" I asked.

"I, um, I, um think I pissed my pants," I looked at her face, tears of shame fell down her face. Then I looked in her lap.

"Bella, your water broke," I said.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed.

"Honey, why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Your seats."

"Bella, it's just a car. It's ok. You're having a baby," I said gently.

"It's a Mercedes," She insisted.

"Bella, you are more important than a damned car," I said patting her back.

Once she had relaxed, I called the hospital and told them to call Dr. Smith and have a wheelchair waiting for us. I didn't want her to have to walk any further than necessary.

I was thankful my parking space was near the entrance. A nurse ran up with the wheelchair as I helped Bella out of the car. Bella wouldn't let go of my hand as she was wheeled down to her room.

Another nurse was waiting for her in the room. "I'm Debbie, I will be your nurse. How are you feeling?" She asked Bella.

"Peachy," Bella said closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Are you having a contraction?" Debbie asked.

"No, I'm sweating and panting for fun," Bella snapped.

I turned my head trying to keep from laughing. "Alright, I'm going to help you into a gown, then into bed. I will hook you up to monitors and check to see how far dilated you are."

She got Bella into the bathroom and helped her change, while I put her bag down. I was nervous. I really wanted Esme here with me, this is what she should be doing. I wanted to be the nervous dad pacing the hallway. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Edward telling him to call me ASAP.

They came out of the bathroom and she helped her into bed, hooking her up to monitors. "Do you know what you are having?"

"A boy. We're naming him Andrew," Bella said.

Debbie looked at me. "Carlisle, why don't you step out, while I check her."

I nodded happily and turned. "Dad, don't leave me please," Bella begged.

"I'll be right outside the door. When she is done, I will come right back in," I assured her.

"Promise?" Bella asked.

I kissed her forehead. "I promise."

The minute I stepped out into the hall, my phone started ringing. "Hello," I answered.

"Dad it's Edward, what's going on?" He asked.

"I am at the hospital with Bella, she is in labor. The nurse is in there checking her now, but she's been asking for you."

"Is it the real thing?" He asked.

"Yes Edward, it's the real deal."

"Um ok. Oh my God. I'm on my way," He said hanging up the phone.

"Carlisle!" I heard someone call.

I turned to see my wife coming toward me followed by Jake and Nessie. I pulled her to me and hugged her. "Are things ok?" Esme asked.

"Her water broke on our way to the hospital and she's having contractions," I explained.

Esme bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. "This is really it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Edward is on his way."

The door opened. "Carlisle you can come back in," Debbie said.

"You two go on in, we're going to get something to eat and be back," Nessie said smiling.

Esme took my hand and we walked into the room. Bella was on her side breathing deeply. "She is doing good and Andrew looks great. Right now she is at 2 and can get an epidural when she is at 4." Debbie replied.

"Oh Bella," Esme said sitting down next to her rubbing her arm.

"It hurts mom," She moaned.

"You are doing great," She whispered.

(Edward)

I was sitting in class, when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out carefully so the teacher wouldn't see it. It was from dad and deep down I knew it was about Bella. The minute class let out, I called my dad, only to have my suspicions confirmed. I ran to the cafeteria and found my brothers and sisters in line.

"Bella's in labor come on, we have to go!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Alice asked grinning

I nodded my head. "Well lets go man. I'll drive you," Jasper said.

The 5 of us ran out of the school and down to the cars. I was a nervous wreck as Jasper sped through the streets. "Calm down man, just breathe," He said.

"I need to be with her!" I yelled.

He came to a red light and slowed down, no cars were coming and he hit the gas pedal. "Jesus don't kill us!" I looked back, thankfully the rest of them had stopped.

"I'm getting you to Bella," He laughed.

"Oh my God Jasper, I'm gonna be a dad!" I exclaimed. I laughed out loud. "Andrew's coming!"

Jasper squealed into the parking lot. I threw open the door before he even stopped causing me to fall out of the car and onto my ass. "Edward, you ok?" He asked.

"My ass!" I exclaimed.

I managed to stand up and heard a bunch or laughter. I turned to see Alice, Rose, and Emmett laughing at me. "Shut up!" I laughed.

We walked in and found where the labor and delivery wing was and ran there. Jake and Nessie were sitting in the waiting room already reading magazines. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Right down the hall 4th door on the left," Nessie said smiling.

I didn't wait for further instructions, I raced down the hall to Bella's room. A nurse was just leaving. "Bella Swan's room?" I asked her.

"Yes, you must be Edward, I'm Debbie, her nurse, she is waiting for you," The nurse Debbie said.

I walked into the room, Bella was lying on her side, while mom sat next to her rubbing her arm. Dad was in a chair next to them. "Edward," Bella gasped weakly.

"Hey sweetheart," I said walking over towards them. "Everyone is in the waiting room."

"Sit down," Mom said getting up.

I took mom's place and leaned down to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like fucking shit!" She said.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Give me drugs," She moaned.

I watched as she gripped the railing on the bed and began panting. "Breathe Bella," I said putting my hand on her stomach rubbing gently.

"Make it stop!" She yelled.

Dad got up and began rubbing her back. I looked at him helplessly. "They will give her drugs, when she gets to 4, right now she is only at 2. Unfortunately this is the slow part, once she gets to 5 it will speed up."

"You are doing great Bella," I said kissing her cheek.

"I don't fucking feel like I'm doing great, it hurts to damn bad."

"How are we doing in here?" Debbie asked.

"I feel like I'm going to die," Bella whimpered.

Debbie walked over to the monitors. "Honey you are just getting started, the real pain hasn't started yet," She said smiling at Bella.

"Gee thanks, that's wonderful," Bella said.

"I'm going to check you, so I'm going to ask everyone but dad here to leave," Debbie said looking at our parents.

"We'll be down the hall," Mom said patting her leg.

Once they were gone, Debbie and I helped Bella onto her back. Bella gripped my hands and winced as Debbie checked her. "You are almost at 3. I would say in a couple hours, you will be able to get your epidural."

Bella nodded. "I'm so thirsty. Can I get some water?"

"All we can give you right now is ice chips, since you are a candidate for surgery."

"What? Surgery? I thought a few hours of labor and some hard core pushing, the baby would come out down there." Bella said panicking.

"Bella dear relax, any woman in labor is a candidate for a c-section, that doesn't mean you will have to have one, its standard procedure," Debbie said patting her knee.

Bella still looked terrified. "You are doing great, just remember to keep breathing. I will go get you some ice chips."

She came back minutes later and set them on her table. "If you need anything just press the button."

"Thank you," I told her.

I got some ice out with the spoon and put it in her mouth. She leaned back and rubbed her stomach. "Can you believe it, Andrew's coming," Bella said smiling.

"Guess we didn't need to have sex after all huh."

"That is the last thing I want to think about." She said. "God, my water broke in your dad's car. I thought I had pissed myself." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "It's not funny. It was awful."

"I bet it was," I said still smiling.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "You look so sexy all in labor lying here."

She pulled away and blushed. "Thanks," She sighed.

Bella placed her hands on her stomach. "Are you ready for this? I mean are we ready for this baby and all the responsibility that comes with it?"

I placed my hands near her. "I'm scared to Bella, but we aren't alone at all. We can do this together, besides, it's a bit late to question this now."

It was odd knowing that these were the last few hours that I would get to feel our baby kicking and moving around.

I gave her some more ice. "I love this ice," She said moaning.

"Bella, don't do that please. I would hate to have to go take care of myself in the bathroom," I joked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Next subject then."

"Do you want me to go get everyone?" I asked.

"Wait!" She gasped tensing up. I could feel her stomach tighten up. Her back arched as she cried out in pain gripping my hands. "Fuck!" She cried. I sat there next to her trying to breathe with her in hopes it would help.

Her head fell back against the pillow and she took several calming breaths. "You are amazing," I said wiping the sweat off her face. I gave her some more ice, which she ate thankfully.

She put her hand on my face. "I love you Edward," She whispered.

(Carlisle)

We had been at the hospital 2 hours and Bella was only at 3. Dr. Smith had been in and assured us everything was ok. At first Bella felt like having visitors, but as the time went on, she began wearing down. We suggested that everyone go on home and rest, including Esme, but they wouldn't hear of it. Everyone went back to the waiting room and Esme fell asleep on the couch in the room.

Bella's contractions were picking up. They were 10minutes apart, but were lasting about a minute. She was barely hanging on as she was exhausted. And by looking at Edward, he looked as though he was going to lose it soon. He wasn't prepared for this and didn't think what he was doing was helping, even though it was.

There was a knock at the door, so I went to answer it. I opened it and Victoria was standing there. "Hey, I know they all said she was struggling, but can I come in?" She asked.

I looked over at Bella, she was leaning against Edward, her eyes were closed. "Yah come on in," I said holding the door open wider.

Victoria looked at her. "Is she sleeping?"

"No, just resting. The contractions are really hard on her."

"When can she get the pain killers?"

"When she gets to 4, she's stuck at 3." I replied.

"Just breathe Bella," I heard Edward say and rushed to the bed.

Bella grabbed mine and Edward's hands. "You better not be pushing!" I threatened her.

"Fuck you!" She snapped.

"Breathe Isabella!" I snapped back.

"I'm trying," She cried falling back against the pillows. I glanced up at Edward, he was worn out.

"Victoria, can you sit with her for a few moments. Bella needs more ice, so Edward and I will go get her some."

"That's fine," She said giving Bella a hug.

"Edward, don't go." She begged.

"I'll be right back sweetheart," He said kissing her.

I got to the ice machine with Edward. "You need to man up in there!" I scolded. "I see the fear in your eyes and so does she!"

"It's hard dad, I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Edward, it is hard. I don't like to watch my 16 year old daughter in this much pain, but this is the consequence of unprotected sex. This is the reason that I sat down with the three of you boys and talked about protection! Pregnancy results in a baby, but it results in more pain than even Bella was prepared for." I said.

"The baby might not be mine," He whispered.

"I know that son, but in the times you have been with Bella, have you ever used protection?"

He looked down. "No."

"That's what I thought. Now Edward, I know you are going to get married and be with them, but after this baby comes, you are going to have to start using protection or the next baby will be yours with a doubt." I took a deep breath. "Edward, you have 6 weeks until you can have sex with her again. I do strongly recommend the two of you discussing birth control. Otherwise, she's going to get pregnant again and you will have two babies very close in age."

Tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry dad."

I pulled him into a hug, I knew he had a mixture of emotions going on, I understood that, but he needed to hear it too. "I love you son. Everything is going to be ok, now you just need to go in and stop looking scared. Oh and throw some water on your face, I would hate for Bella to think I was lecturing you."

"You were," He said.

"I know, but she doesn't need to know that."

We got back into the room and found Debbie and Dr. Smith talking Bella through a contraction. Esme and Victoria were holding her hands. Edward was at her side in a flash. "How are u doing sweetheart?" He asked her.

"I hurt so bad and I'm tired," She cried.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could help you," He whispered.

"Bella, we want to check you and decide what the next step should be," Dr. Smith said.

Bella glanced at me, fear was evident. "Dad," She cried. "I'm really scared, is something wrong with the baby?"

"No sweetheart, nothing is wrong. They are just concerned about how much pain you are in and how long it's taking," I explained.

I joined my wife and Victoria on the other side of the room as they checked her. I wanted to give her some privacy, so looked out the window. It was so hard to hear Bella cry in pain. I felt Esme grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "You're doing good grandpa," She said smiling. I knew she was excited.

"How are you doing grandma?"

"We are both doing good. Missy here has been kicking off and on," She said rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, we're done," Debbie said.

We walked back to Bella, Dr. Smith was sitting on the edge of the bed. "The baby is fine and handling everything really well. My concern right now is Bella. She is stuck at 3 and she is showing signs of exhaustion. I would like to suggest you getting into a whirlpool bath to see if that will relax your body and ease some of your contractions."

"The warm water helped the cramping yesterday," Edward said.

"I guess, I'll try anything," She said.

Debbie went into the room off the side and started the water. "We will give you two some privacy," I said to Bella.

"Alright." She sighed.

(Edward)

"Why don't you help Bella sit up," Debbie suggested.

Bella looked at me. "Can't I just go ahead and stand up?"

"If you feel like it, then yes," Debbie replied.

I helped Bella sit up. "Give me a minute," She gasped.

"Tell me what to do," I begged.

She pulled me to her and put her arms around my neck. "Rub my back," I did as she said. "Oh, uh, Edward, uh, damn."

"Slow deep breaths, in and out," I whispered rubbing her back. She turned her face into my neck, I could feel her warm breath. "That's it Bella, you are doing great."

"Don't let go," She was panting.

"I've got you, I'm not going any where honey." I whispered. I felt her body begin to relax, but she didn't make any effort to move. I felt soft kissed along my neck and pulled her closer to me.

She pulled away and blushed. "I got carried away."

I chuckled. "It's ok, you can kiss me anytime," I replied.

"I think I can stand up now," She said.

I kept my arms around her and helped lift her up. "How does that feel?" I asked once I got her on her feet.

She looked up at me, her normal sparkling brown eyes, were filled with pain and exhaustion. "I'm so tired," She said leaning into me. I could only hope this bath would really help her. Bella was pretty weak, she had been in the hospital bed for 5 hours, it was just after 3pm. I prayed for Bella's sake that this process would speed up.

"Are you ready to get in the tub?" Debbie asked.

"God yes," Bella said giving her a weak smile.

Debbie and I helped her into the room. "Edward hold her up so she doesn't fall. I'm just going to untie her gown," Bella shivered as the air hit her. It took Debbie and I both to get her into the tub as she wouldn't let go of me.

Debbie folded up a towel and put it behind Bella's neck as she leaned back. Then she went to grab her a clean gown and some ice. "Here is also a cool wet towel, dab it on her head every once in awhile. I'll be back to check on you soon. Oh, and there is the button against the call to push if you need me."

"Thanks Debbie," Bella said softly.

"Would you like me to dim the lights?" She asked her.

Bella nodded. "That would be great."

Once the lights were dim, Bella relaxed. I sat on a small stool next to her and held her hand. "I didn't know it would hurt this bad."

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"I keep thinking with each contraction, he is one step closer to coming. I just want to hold him."

"Soon Bella, he will be here soon," I assured her feeding her some ice chips.

She closed her eyes as her breathing picked up. "Good girl Bella, you're doing great," I used the wet towel to wipe more sweat. Bella had one hand on her stomach and the other hand had a death grip on mine.

I was totally in awe of her. I had the sex talk with my parents multiple times. I knew the process of childbirth, however it was nothing to the real deal.

"Edward, can you text mom. I kind of want her in here," Bella said relaxing her grip on my hand.

"Of course," I said grabbing my phone.

I sent the text and within a minute got one back. _"Edward, dad is making me eat something, as soon as I'm done I will be there. Tell her I love her.-Mom" _I read it out loud.

We sat there in silence, she was relaxed and her eyes were closed. I rubbed her stomach in soothing circles. "Edward," She murmured.

"What honey."

"Kiss me," She said softly, her eyes still closed.

I moved over and kissed her. It started out soft, but she put her hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. Suddenly her body tensed and her mouth stilled. I pulled back and looked at her. She was panting and her back arched. I knew this one was more intense than the last one. "Give me your fucking hands!" She yelled.

I did as she said and kept telling her how much I loved her and that she was amazing and strong. "Edward, I can't do this. I think I'm going to die. It's not natural for this to hurt so bad."

"The doctor said everything was fine," I reminded her.

"What does she know?" Bella snapped.

"She just knows what the monitors tell her," I said.

Bella closed her eyes, allowing the water and the jets to relax her as much as it could. I sat next to her rubbing her stomach in soothing circles silently praying that he would come soon.

AN- NEXT CHAPTER- BABY! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING I TRULY APPRECIATE IT AND AM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO THANK EVERYONE PERSONALLY! SOMETHING WAS MESSED UP WITH FF.


	82. Chapter 82

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 81

(Esme)

We were all in the cafeteria eating, when I got the text from Edward. "Bella needs me," I said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I've got it. I think I can handle her," I joked kissing him.

"Text me if you need me," He whispered kissing me back.

On the way to Bella's room, I stopped by the nursery. There were two babies in the window. Soon my grandson would join them. I was over come with emotion and didn't even attempt to try to stop my tears.

"Life really is something isn't it?" I turned to see that an older lady, probably in her 70s had joined me.

I rubbed my stomach. "It sure is."

"The little boy on the left is my great-grandson. I have 9 granddaughters and one grandson, this is my first great-grandson," She explained.

"He's gorgeous. You are very blessed," I commented.

"When are you due?" She asked me.

"March 24th," I replied.

"Oh is this your first?"

I laughed a bit. "My first pregnancy yes, my husband and I have 5 adopted kids ages 17 to 19, then we have a 16 year old foster daughter, who we consider our daughter. We don't look at her any differently just because we haven't adopted her," I explained.

"She's very lucky. Seems like most people do foster care for the wrong reasons," She said.

"She's the reason I'm here. She's in labor as we speak," More tears spilled.

"Oh my dear. What a hard road she will have a head of her," She said.

I nodded looking at the babies again. "It's not going to be easy that's for sure."

"She's very lucky to have a supportive family," The older lady took my hands. "Just remember that each baby is a miracle, no matter what circumstances he or she is born with. Even your foster daughter."

"Life has dealt her a rough hand, but she is an amazing young woman."

"Then my dear, you need to make sure she knows that and make sure you always tell her you love her. Remember, even as a foster child, she has a purpose in this life and there was a reason she was born."

My phone vibrated. _"Mom, where are you?-Edward"_

I closed my phone. "I need to go, that was her boyfriend, she needs me," I reached my arms out to the lady and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Go take care of your family," She said. "And remember what I said."

Debbie and Edward were helping Bella back into bed. "She's at 4 and her contractions are coming closer," Edward said.

"I'm going to page the anesthesiologist," Debbie said leaving the room.

"Mom," Bella gasped breathing heavily.

"Just breathe sweetheart," I said holding her hand, as Edward sat on the other side rubbing stomach. "I'm not going anywhere." I said pushing the hair off of her face.

"I don't know if I can do this. What if I'm too young?" She whimpered.

"Bella, I want to tell you a story," I said climbing on the bed and pulling her to me as best as I could. Edward and Bella were holding hands, I placed my hand over theirs and onto her stomach.

"Let me tell you this. Every child is born with a purpose. That means that 16 years ago, there was a baby girl born into a family. Her name was Isabella. Unfortunately, her mother allowed bad things to happen to her. Isabella was placed from one foster home to another. Until a year ago Bella, as she was now called, was placed with a family who wanted nothing more than to love her. She didn't trust us and was terrified. Eventually, she began warming up to us. Bella fell in love with her prince charming and a few months later found out she was going to have a baby. Bella was terrified, but as the months went on, she embraced this huge change in life."

I looked at Edward, tears were in his eyes. Then I looked at Bella, huge tears fell from her eyes. "What is my purpose for then?" She asked me.

"To have this baby and be the best mom you can be. Then in a few years, you will add the title to wife as your purpose."

She placed her head on my shoulder. "Thanks mom."

"You are so welcome. I love you so much Bella."

An hour later we were still waiting for the anesthesiologist to come in. Her labor had sped up, and Carlisle had joined us in the room.

"When is he going to get here?" Bella sobbed fisting the sheets, she was leaning over the bed and Edward was standing there rubbing her back and hips.

"I hope he gets here soon," He sighed. I knew he was getting tired and wanting this to be over almost as bad as she was.

(Carlisle)

Dr. Smith and Debbie came into the room. "I have some good news for you. David, the anesthesiologist is on his way up. So I am going to check you," Dr. Smith said.

Edward and I got her back into bed and I stepped aside while they got to work. For once I was glad that I got to be dad and not have to work.

"Bella, you are at 5," Dr. Smith told her.

"I just want it to be over with," She whimpered.

"The epidural will help," Debbie assured her.

"I hope so. I don't think I can take much more of this," She said, exhaustion clear on her face.

The door opened and David walked in. "Big night for you huh Dr. Cullen?"

"Sure is," I said smiling down at Bella.

"You must be Bella, I'm David. I'm here to take the pain away."

"Thank you," Bella said softly.

"I'm going to need everyone out and then we will get started," David said looking around the room.

"No. I need them!" Bella yelled.

I looked at Bella, she was terrified. "I'm staying."

"Dr. Cullen..."

I cut him off. "She is 16 years old, I'm not leaving her alone in here!" I stated.

"Alright, fine." He sighed.

Edward kissed Bella on the head. "I'll be right outside the door. When he's done I'll be back," He said as Esme pulled him out the door.

I helped Bella sit up on the edge of the bed. "Carlisle, I'm going to have Bella put her arms across her chest, then you are going to give her a bear hug," David instructed.

He walked behind Bella and pulled her gown up. She jumped when he touched her. "Bella, I need you to lean over as far as you can and cross your arms."

She did as he said and I took my position pulling her into my arms and holding her. "Now Bella, you are going to feel a pinch and extreme pressure. Just lean into your dad and don't move."

"Oh God, I'm having a contraction."

"Bella, breathe with me," I said softly. I was surprised when she did.

I could feel her hot tears in my chest. "Make him stop daddy, it hurts," I heard her muffled cry. She had never called me daddy before and it broke my heart.

"I've got you Bella, he's almost done and then Edward will come back in here. You are doing so good.. I'm so proud of you. I know it hurts, I wish I could take this pain away for you," I was rambling on and on trying to get her to concentrate on the sound of my voice as opposed to what he was doing behind her.

"Alright Carlisle, lets lay her down," David said.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Sure am. You were very brave," He told her.

I helped her lie back and covered her up. "Now in a few minutes, you aren't going to be able to feel anything under your breasts. That is all normal and you shouldn't feel contractions until it's time to push. All you should feel right now is pressure."

"Ok," She said.

She looked at me. "I feel funny."

"You will it's normal," I assured her.

Debbie hooked her back up to the monitors so they could keep an eye on the contractions and baby. "Rest now sweety. You will have to have energy to push," Debbie said.

"Can Edward come back in?" She asked.

"I'll tell him," Debbie said and left the room.

Bella closed her eyes and reached for my hand. "Dad, can I sleep?" She mumbled.

"Yes Bella," I said sitting down in the chair.

"Most parents of a teenager would be pissed to see them going through this," She said quietly.

"I wasn't happy about it in the beginning and watching you in this much pain is as hard as watching you heal after you were raped. It wasn't fun or easy, but you are part of our family and we will stand by you through the good times and the bad."

"Hey sweetheart," Edward said coming in.

"Will you hold me?" She asked me.

Of course," He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her against him.

During the course of the hour, everyone kind of came and went. She was feeling much better, but requested everyone leave so she could get some rest. As everyone was leaving, she pulled my arm. "I also want Jake and Victoria in here when Andrew comes," She said softly.

"I'll talk to them," I kissed her forehead and patted Edward's arm, then left.

Esme and I collapsed in the waiting room chairs. We were both exhausted, it had been a very long day. "Um can I talk to you?" Victoria asked sitting across from us.

"Of course," Esme said.

"I meant to do this sooner, but didn't get it done. I'm going to need you both to sign papers stating that Andrew is under your care."

"What?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"It sounds worse than it is. Since Bella is still in the system it automatically puts her son in the system until she is 18. She is still his legal guardian, it just means that they are both in your home."

"Does Bella know this?" Esme asked.

"No. Like I said I was going to talk to the 4 of you together, but didn't get the chance."

"Victoria, be honest what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm doing my job and I hate it. I have to do this for all minors who have babies while they are in the system. It is to protect the babies. Basically by signing these papers it states that if Bella falls off the deep end, you can have her removed, but Andrew will still remain in your care. Once she ages out of the system, Andrew will no longer be in the system. I'm trying to protect him." She said.

"Do you think she's going to be an unfit mother?" Esme asked.

"A year ago, yes. I would have begged her to do adoption, however, now I believe that she will be an awesome mom. It's just what I have to do as her social worker."

"When do you plan on telling Bella?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow, after the baby is born and after she has some rest," She told her.

"We'll sign the papers when she does," I stated firmly. The last thing I needed was Bella to think Esme and I went behind her back.

"Oh, um Bella also wants you to be in the delivery room," I said.

"Seriously?" Victoria asked.

"You have been there for her and believed in her when no one else did," I said softly.

"I would be glad to be in there," She said smiling.

"And honestly, I would never try to take that little boy from her. I don't want you to think I'm being sneaky," She said sadly.

"So then what?" Esme asked.

"I will do a few random home visits and mark what I see. Such as who has him, who is in the house, check to make sure he's thriving, that kind of thing. There is nothing to worry about, but if the papers aren't signed another worker will come in and evaluate and I would hate for that to happen."

I nodded, social workers weren't always like Victoria. A lot of them made quick decisions and never seemed to care about the end result. Victoria wasn't like that at all. I knew she truly cared for Bella and wanted what was best for her.

Esme leaned against me. "I can't believe how long this is taking."

"I'm not surprised. First time babies usually do take awhile," I said putting my arm around her. She snuggled in and before I knew it, she was snoring.

"Victoria, do you mind getting Jake, I need to talk to him."

"Oh sure," She said getting up.

"What's up Doc?" He joked.

"Bella wants you to be in the delivery room," I said.

His face paled quickly. "Um yah, about that, um. I wouldn't have to look would I?"

I laughed. "No, you can stand in the corner or up by her head," I explained.

"Ok then." He said.

(Edward)

Bella had been asleep for about 2 hours. Debbie had been coming in every 30 minutes to check the charts. She said Andrew was still looking good and Bella's contractions had really begun to pick up. It was good that Bella was resting, I had a feeling pushing wasn't going to be easy.

It was about 8am when mom and dad came in. "How are things in here?" Dad asked when he saw Bella still asleep.

"She's doing great," I said.

"We talked to Victoria and Jake, they will both be in here too," Dad said.

"Ok I know she was worried about that."

We sat around talking when I noticed Bella started shifting and moaning in her sleep. "Edward," She gasped.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"Pressure, it hurts." She was gripping the railing.

"Edward, go get Victoria and Jake from the looks of the charts and the fact she's feeling pressure tells me she's close to delivering. I'll page Debbie," Dad said.

Mom took her place next to Bella wiping the sweat off her face as I ran to the waiting room. "Victoria, Jake, come on. She's starting to feel a lot of pressure. Dad is paging the doctor!" I exclaimed.

"Good luck dad," Emmett said patting me on the back. The minute he called me dad, my knees felt weak.

"Let us know and tell her we love her," Rose said.

"I will."

Jake, Victoria and I walked back to Bella's room. "You excited?" Victoria asked.

"I'm really scared," I admitted.

"You will be fine," Jake said.

"I'm not scared about me, I'm scared for her."

Dad was standing outside of the room. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Debbie is checking her, I just stepped outside to tell you that so you wouldn't barge in there and scare Bella," Dad said.

Jake groaned. "I don't know about this."

"I'll hold you up," Victoria said jokingly.

I started to feel lightheaded and leaned against the wall. "You ok son?" Dad asked me.

"I don't know. I'm scared. What if something happens to either of them?"

"Edward, trust them. Bella is tried, but her nap will have helped and Andrew has tolerated everything really well. They will be fine." He said patting me on the back.

The door opened and mom looked out. "Come on in," She said smiling.

We walked in. "Bella is at 10, I'm paging Dr. Smith and we will have us a baby," Debbie said smiling.

"Oh God," Jake groaned standing by the door as if he wanted to run.

I walked over to Bella. "You ready?" I asked.

She nodded breathing deeply, she gripped my shirt and pulled me closer to her. "Kiss me."

I kissed her softly. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you to."

(Carlisle)

As a doctor, I wasn't used to watching things get set up, I was usually coming in gowned up for a delivery. So it seemed to happen extremely fast. Esme and I took our place next to Edward while Jake stood on the other side up by her head and Victoria down by her leg.

Dr. Smith breezed in. "Are we ready to have a baby?"

"Just get him out," Bella begged.

"Edward, you hold this leg, and ma'am you heard her other leg," She said to Victoria.

"Now Bella, when you start to feel pressure, I want you to put your chin to your chest and push down," Debbie said.

Bella nodded. She took a deep breath and began to push. "Good job Bella, do it again just like that!" Dr. Smith said. Bella took another deep breath. "Ahhh!" She screamed pushing as hard as she could.

I stood there with my arms around Esme. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me and smiled, tears in her eyes. Being here with Bella and Edward meant a lot to us. I never thought Bella would want me in here when she told us she was pregnant, I was honored to be with her to support her.

"Bella, one more big push and his head will be out," Dr. Smith said.

"I can't it hurts," She sobbed.

"Yes you can Bella. You're almost there," Edward said. He put his arm around her and helped her push.

"Don't push Bella, I'm going to suction him out," Dr. Smith told her.

Edward stepped over to look and a split second later he was on the flood. "Dammit Edward!" Bella cried.

I grabbed her water pitcher and dumped it on him. "Get your ass up!" I ordered.

"What, what happened?" He asked as I grabbed his arm helping him stand.

"Do you need to sit?" Debbie asked him.

"No I'm fine."

(Edward)

I couldn't believe I had passed out. I was still a bit shaky, but I took my place back next to Bella. She gripped mine and Victoria's hand and pushed as hard as she could. A very small cry came out as Dr. Smith held him up. "It's a boy!" She announced.

The room went silent as we stared at the baby boy. His hair stood straight up all over the place. I noticed Bella look from Andrew to me and back to Andrew.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked as Debbie whisked him off to the team of nurses.

"He's fine. We are just going to clean him up and we will bring him right back," Debbie told her.

She fell back against the pillows from exhaustion. "Edward, come with me," Dad said leading me over to Andrew.

I looked down at Andrew as they weighed and measured him. "5lbs 8oz. 19inches long," A different nurse told someone who wrote it down.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He's a little small and cold, but he's perfect," The nurse said over his shrill cry. They placed a small hat on him and wrapped him in two blankets. "Keep him bundled up. Now just pick him up."

I began to pick him up, but stopped. "What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I don't know how to pick him up," I whispered.

Dad patted me on the back. "Put one hand under his head and the other under his butt."

I did as he said, but he was so small, I thought I was going to drop him. "Hey buddy, I'm your daddy and I love you." His eyes opened and his mouth formed a small o.

"He recognizes your voice," Dad said softly.

"Wow," I said totally in awe over the tiny baby boy in my arms. "It's nice to meet you after all those months of feeling you kick."

I slowly walked over to Bella. "I want you to meet your mommy," I said carefully placing him in her arms.

"Oh wow, he's really small," She said crying softly. "I never thought I would fall in love with him so quickly."

"He's so cute," Jake said looking at him.

"I must say," Victoria began. "I know who the father is."

"Oh really," I said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Edward, he looks just like you. Did you see the color of his hair?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "My son," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed Bella.

"Go, go tell everyone he's here," She whispered.

Mom walked over and hugged me. "Congratulations daddy," She said.

"Congratulations grandma," I whispered.

She let go of me and turned to Bella. "I am so proud of you honey, you did an amazing job."

"Thanks mom," Bella said reaching up and giving her a one armed hug.

I was walking on air as Victoria, Jake, dad and I walked down the hall leaving mom in with Bella. Dad put his arms around my shoulders. "How does it feel?"

"I can't describe it. It's amazing. He's beautiful."

"And he looks just like you," Dad added.

Bella and I had a son, in my mind there was no doubt, he was mine. "Do we still need a paternity test?"

Dad sighed. "It's probably a good idea. Just to make 100% sure."

"Ok," I said.

We walked into the waiting room. "Well?" Emmett asked.

"He's here! He's really small 5lbs, but he's healthy." I said.

"Can we see him?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Not yet, Bella is probably going to feed him and then you can probably go in there," Dad said.

"Who does he look like?" Rose asked.

"You can decide when you see him." I said.

My sisters hugged me tightly. "Congratulations," They each said.

As soon as they let me go, Nessie came up to me. "Tell Bella congratulations."

"I will," I replied hugging her tightly.

Nessie looked at Jake, then to me. "Did he pass out?" She asked.

"No, but I did." I said.

"You passed out?" Jasper asked.

"He took one look and down he went," Dad said laughing.

"Keep laughing or you wont get to meet your nephew," I said.

"Yah, you wouldn't keep him from us," Emmett said.

"Well anyway, I need to get back to them." I said.

Bella was falling asleep holding Andrew. Mom was sitting next to them smiling at her grandson. "Edward, can you take him?" Bella asked yawning.

"Of course. You don't have to ask twice. Oh, um everyone is wanting to see him. Do you feel up to visitors?" I asked.

"I know everyone has been waiting, why don't you have everyone meet in the hall and you can show him off," She suggested falling asleep.

"I can do that," I said.

"I'll go tell them," Mom said getting up.

Minutes later, I walked out into the hospital carrying my son to see his family. "Oh my God! He's really cute!" Emmett exclaimed. "Cuter than I would have imagined."

"Thanks Emmett," I said laughing.

"Does he have hair?" Nessie asked.

I looked at dad and smiled. "He does," I said pulling his little hat back.

"Oh Edward, I just want to nibble on him," Alice said.

"And that's why you can't be alone with him," I said smiling.

"Aw Edward," She said pouting.

Andrew started getting fussy. "He's probably getting hungry," Dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I told everyone bye and dad told them all to go back home and they could see her tomorrow, as she was really tired. I headed back into the room. Mom was sitting next to her bed and they were both resting. "Sweetheart. I think he's hungry," I said softly.

"Ok," She said opening her arms so I could hand him to her. She had decided to breast feed, so there wasn't much I would be able to do about feeding him in the beginning.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

"Yah a little bit," She replied looking down at the tiny baby in her arms. "I can't believe he's here." She said stroking his cheek.

"I can't either," I replied smiling at him.

"I just don't want to fu..mess him up."

"You wont Bella, I wont let you," I replied.

A tear slipped down her face. "How can you love someone so small?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's the craziest thing huh?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes "He's really your son Edward, I mean I always knew he was, but to see him and the color of your hair."

Dad and Victoria came into the room. Bella blushed and covered up quickly. "I wasn't looking honest," Dad said staring straight at head at the wall. "Um yah, so anyway. I'm sending everyone home, including your mother. She is exhausted and needs her sleep. Victoria and I will be here to help during the night." Dad said still not looking at Bella.

Bella seemed relieved knowing that we would have some help and I was to, I had no clue what do for him either.

AN- So Andrew is here and looks like Edward. Let me know what you all think!


	83. Chapter 83

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 82

(Carlisle)

The nurse had brought in a cot for Edward, however he looked like he would be camping in Bella's bed. I went a head and told Victoria to sleep on it. It didn't take the women in the room long to pass out leaving Edward and I awake talking. He was holding Andrew and rocking him. So far no one had gotten to hold him yet and we all understood, Bella and Edward needed to bond with their son. The sneaky selfish grandfather in me was just biding my time until everyone was asleep and then I could get my hands on him.

"I think he needs his diaper changed," Edward said.

"Well go for it," I said.

"I, um, help," He said staring at me wide eyed.

"Bring him to his little bed, I will teach you diapering 101."

Edward placed Andrew down on the bed. "Now unwrap his blankets."

Edward did as I said and headed for the diaper. "Wait, do you have wipes and a clean diaper?" I asked him.

He looked around and grabbed what he needed. Then went back to the task at hand. I knew what was going to happen, but thought I would let him figure it out on his own. As soon as he unfastened the diaper and pulled it back Andrew began peeing all over him. "Dad, what do I do?" He asked jumping back.

"Edward, cover him back up," I said laughing.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed.

"It is and it will be the first time you tell Emmett to change him," I laughed. "Now, slowly remove the diaper, he's already peed, he wont do it again."

"He's so small dad, what if I hurt him? My hand is as big as him." He was starting to panic.

"Ok, watch me," I said. I stepped up to the table and got to work. "You have to work fairly quickly or he will pee and possibly poop, but you will get the hang of it," I said as I cleaned him up. I put a fresh diaper on him and wrapped him back up. "There you go. You have a clean son now." I joked.

Edward picked him up and walked him around for a few minutes. I could tell he was talking to him, but not sure what he was saying.

Sometime in the night, I heard tiny cries. I sat up and noticed Edward, Bella and Victoria all asleep and Andrew was in the small bed moving around. I went over and picked him up. He was tiny and absolutely beautiful. I saw a lot of Bella in him and a lot of Edward.

"Hey buddy. I'm your grandpa. You're parents are young, but they love you so much. We have been waiting along time for you and as my first grandson, I can't wait to get to hang out with you. As soon as you start walking, I'm going to take you to play baseball and football," I looked down at him, his eyes were open and he was looking at me. I brought him up and kissed his forehead, then placed him on my chest and talked to him.

The night was a typical night with a newborn baby. He slept off and on. Edward and I let Bella sleep as much as we could, but there wasn't much we could do when he got hungry. Luckily Victoria was there to help with feedings, while I stepped out. I wasn't entirely comfortable being there when my daughter was exposed. Sure I had seen other women breast feed, and I had been in there for his birth, but she was my daughter and I didn't need to see her breasts.

(Bella)

I woke up the next morning and found Edward rocking Andrew. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's great. I just changed his diaper and he went back to sleep. Dad is in the bathroom and Victoria is down getting something to eat," Edward said. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course," I said.

Edward got up and brought Andrew over to me. "I can't believe someone so small kept me awake all of those nights and tried to kill me yesterday."

Andrew opened his eyes and fussed a bit. "I don't think he likes you blaming him for things," Edward laughed.

"I guess not," I said lifting him to where I could kiss his nose. "It's ok sweet boy. Mommy does love you." I cooed.

The door opened and in walked my parents and Victoria. "Is this a bad time?" Mom asked.

"No, we're up for some visitors," I said.

"Bella, this wont take long, but it's something we need to go over," Victoria said sitting in a chair near the bed.

I didn't like the feeling of this and immediately hugged Andrew closer to me. "What?" I asked looking at mom and dad.

"Since you are 16 and in the system, I am also having to place Andrew in the system..."

"You can't take my baby," I cried.

Mom got up and walked over to me. "Can I hold him?" She asked. I held him tighter to me. "Bella, I'm not taking him anywhere. Once you've calmed down, I'll give him back," Mom said.

I gently placed him in her arms and suddenly felt empty and curled into Edward's side. "Bella, we aren't taking Andrew away from you. As soon as you are 18, both of you will be free. However, for the time being, this paper work just states that Andrew is your son and that you both will remain in the home of Carlisle and Esme Cullen until you are 18. If you chose to move out, then Andrew will have to stay with them."

"What if they ask me to leave?" I cried.

"Isabella, why on earth would we do that?" Mom gasped.

I looked down and shrugged. "Bella, don't you see. They are signing this too, you aren't going to be asked to leave. By signing this, you will have a home and family until you are 18, no one will ask you to leave even after that. They are your family." Victoria said gently.

I think some where deep down, I knew they would never ask me to leave, but the thought was never far from the back of my mind. "What do I have to sign?" I asked.

Victoria looked relieved. "Sign here under your parents names," She said.

I laid there watching mom hold Andrew, she looked so comfortable with him. "Bella, I'm really proud of you," Victoria said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Honey, those papers were just part of my job. They mean nothing to me or your parents, it's just in case my supervisor checks up on your case and realizes that I missed that. I'm covering all of us."

"I know, it's still weird for me to trust them," I whispered.

"You are doing a great job, don't ever forget that," She said hugging me.

Everyone came in and out that day. It was fun to watch everyone hold Andrew. When it was Emmett's turn, he looked so big holding such a small baby. Emmett was a teddy bear, but looked even more cuddly holding Andrew. I knew he couldn't wait until he had a child, he would make a great dad.

After 2 days in the hospital, they let Edward bring me home. I sat in the back with Andrew while he drove what seemed like 2 miles an hour. I knew he was just scared to have his son in the car with him.

Edward grabbed Andrew's carrier, then came over and helped me out of the car. "I'm glad to be home," He said putting his arm around me.

"Me too," I sighed.

The walk up the porch steps was kind of slow. "I'm really sore," I said.

"According to mom, dad already picked up your prescription for the pain medication," Edward told me.

"Good. I think I might need something," I replied.

The first night was long. Andrew was up most of the night crying. Nothing either of us did worked, he just kept crying. "Why don't you let me try walking him?" Edward asked.

"No! I don't want him to expect to be walked every night!" I snapped.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Let me try to do something for him," Edward said calmly.

"Then fine, you think you can do better, than you do it!" I said and burst into tears.

"Can I help?" Rose asked coming into the room.

"He wont stop!" I sobbed.

"And Bella is exhausted," Edward said.

"Edward just shut the fuck up!" I yelled getting up and leaving the room.

I slid down the wall and cried. I didn't know what to do for him, nothing was working and he just kept crying.

"Bella."

I looked up to see mom standing next to me. "I don't know what to do," I sobbed.

"First off calm down," She said sitting down next to me.

"You're not going to be able to get back up," I said.

"I know, I'm pretty much stuck," She laughed. "Now tell me what's going on?"

"He wont stop crying. Everything I do, he just screams."

"I don't hear him now," Mom said softly.

She was right he had stopped, it brought on a whole new round of tears. "Edward has always been able to calm him down, why can't I?"

"Because you are upset and he senses that. You need to relax sweetheart."

"I'm a bad mom," I sobbed.

"Bella stop that! He's in a new place tonight, it's bound to be weird for him and you are so tired my dear," She said.

"I didn't know it would be so hard," I cried.

"It will get easier," Mom said hugging me.

"Bella, he just burped and filled his diaper. Edward is changing him now, but he seems calmer. Are you ok?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "I guess, I should go talk to him."

"Um, when he's done. Do you think you could have him come help me up?" Mom asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at mom. She was all stomach and tended to get herself in various messes, whether it be sitting on the floor or bending over to get something. A few days before Andrew was born, Edward and I found her stuck behind the kitchen table. Something had fallen down and she tried to pick it up, but then couldn't get out.

"Would you both stop laughing?" Mom asked, I could hear her voice shake as though she was about to cry.

Emmett peeked out from his room. "What is going on? Mom, what, why are you on the floor?" He asked.

Rose and I looked at each other and burst into more fits of laughter. "Come help me up," Mom said.

Just then Edward came out. "Oh hell," He said rolling his eyes. "Should we get dad?" He asked.

"NO!" Mom yelled in a whisper.

Rose helped me up off the floor, while Edward and Emmett helped mom up. "I can't wait for this baby to come. I'm going to tell her all of the funny 'pregnant mom' stories," Emmett laughed.

The next few nights were just as hard. Edward and I were sleep deprived and ready to kill each other. By the 3rd night of sleeplessness, I picked up Andrew, who was still crying, and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Getting the hell out of this room for awhile!" I snapped. I saw the hurt look on his face and immediately felt bad. No matter how tired he was, he never yelled at me. "Look, I'm sorry..."

"Just go," He said, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I walked downstairs and was surprised to see mom sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. "What are you doing up?" I asked over Andrew's whimpers.

"Couldn't sleep, she wont stop kicking," Mom sighed.

"Where is dad?" I asked.

"He got called in to the hospital," She yawned. "Come sit down."

I sat down next to her and she took Andrew from me. She had him sitting up on her stomach supporting his head. He had stopped crying. "I think he's wanting to stay up and you are trying to force him to sleep."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" I asked. "It's 2am."

"I know sweetheart, but he doesn't know that," Mom said.

"What am I going to do?"

"Sleep when he does, at night you could put him in the bouncy seat maybe and try it," She suggested.

"You're giving your mommy a hard time and your daddy too. Yes you are," Mom cooed at him.

"You're going to make such a great mom," I said laying my head on her shoulder.

"Oh and I'm not now?" She asked smiling.

"No you are, you're great. I just mean with a new born."

"I hope so," She replied.

I curled up against mom and put my hand on her stomach. "I remember thinking sleepless nights from him kicking were as bad as it could get," I sighed.

"Well you know Bella each stage of parenting is hard. I've never had mush experience with a newborn, but I can tell you, dealing with young kids isn't easy either."

"Are you scared about having a newborn of your own?" I asked.

"Very. The thought of childbirth is scaring me beyond belief."

I laughed softly. "I know."

Andrew started whimpering softly and turned his head to mom's chest. "I think he's hungry," Mom said laughing.

I took him from her and he started trying to nurse immediately. "Calm down a little bit buddy. Let mommy get it ready for you," I said laughing at my impatient son. As soon as I was ready, he latched on greedily. "Just like daddy." I whispered.

"Bella really, I don't need to hear that," Mom gasped.

Edward came into the living room and stood there staring at me. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. "Are you two alright?" Mom asked softly.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Edward, sit down. Lets talk this out."

He came over and sat down next to me and I scooted away from him. "What the hell Bella?"

"I was giving you room!" Tears filled my eyes. All we seemed to do that last 3 days were fight.

"Did it occur to you that I wanted to put my arms around you?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

Mom sighed. "Listen to me both of you. You two are very young and you are going to have to deal with this and be mature about it. This is hard, having a baby is hard under normal circumstances, but it's a lot harder when you both are so young. You should be hanging out with friends and going to games and parties, but you have decided to be parents and you have to deal with it. Don't turn on each other, when it gets hard, turn to each other. You two are each others biggest supporters."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Now, you both need to figure out how to work together or you two wont make it."

Edward had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. I could see his shoulders moving. He was crying. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I had been so mean to him lately, I just wasn't sure how to.

Mom leaned over and took the now sleeping baby out of my arms. "He's sleeping with me tonight. You two need to talk some things out," With that mom took Andrew out of my arms and went to her room.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked so softly I barely heard him.

"I don't know," I whispered. "What do you want?"

"I feel like I'm losing you," He looked up at me, tears streaked his face. "You bite my head off and wont talk to me."

"Edward, I feel like I don't know me. All I am is Andrew's sleep deprived mom."

"Not to me. To me you are my best friend, my soon to be wife. I don't want to lose you and I don't know what to do."

I reached out and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Edward. I do love you."

He sat up and looked at me. I don't know what happened, but I grabbed a hold of him and pulled him closer. Our lips crashed together, his hands went behind my neck and laid me back against the couch. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned into his mouth. My fingers found their way to his hair. "We can't do this," I groaned breaking the kiss.

"I know," He sighed pulling away.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you Bella, I don't want to lose you."

"I love you to Edward."

We curled up on the couch in each others arms and fell asleep.

(Edward)

It had been 6 weeks since Andrew's birth. I had been confirmed his father and had never been happier. I knew the moment I saw him, that I was his dad, but to know the truth was the best.

Things were getting easier. The first two weeks were stressful, with trying to get used to him and getting him on a schedule. Bella and I had fought a lot during that time, but things were starting to look up. She was pumping now, which gave me the chance to get up with him some at night so she could sleep.

It was still hard though, I would help as much as I could in between school and homework, but we were doing it. While I was at school, mom was working on home schooling her so she could keep up. It was actually working out.

I glanced over at Bella as we drove through the streets of Forks. "Are you sure you'll be ok without me?" She asked.

"I'm sure sweetheart. It's 4 hours. Andrew and I will be there at 2 to pick you up."

A tear slid down her cheek as I pulled up in front of the bookstore. "What if he gets hungry?"

"Sweetheart, there are 10 bags of milk in the freezer and 2 in the fridge. I doubt he will go through that many of them," I assured her.

"Ok. Kiss him for me."

I pulled her into my arms. "Bella, it's going to be ok. You know that right? You know I will take good care of him don't you?"

"I trust you Edward," She said hugging me tightly.

I watched her walk into the bookstore and knew she was crying. It broke my heart, but she needed to know that I was ok taking care of our son and that she didn't always have to be the one to do it.

Once I got home mom was sitting on the couch feeding Andrew. "He just woke up, so I thought I would get him a bottle," Mom said.

"Thank you," I said sitting down next to her.

"How did Bella do?"

"She cried a lot. She didn't want to go."

Mom started to say something, but stopped. "You ok?" I asked.

"I need you to take him. Your sister is kicking me in the bladder and if I don't get up now, I'm going to pee my pants."

I quickly took Andrew and gave mom my hand to help her up. I laughed inwardly as she waddled off towards the bathroom. She was around 5 months pregnant and already pretty big. Dad said she was all baby and guessed that she would be the size Bella was when she gave birth pretty soon. We didn't tell mom that though.

When Andrew was fed and burped, I took him upstairs to his room to get him dressed. I grabbed his outfit and laid him down on the changing table. "Need some help?" Alice asked walking over to us.

"Sure," I said stepping out of the way.

"He's so cute!" She exclaimed smiling

Andrew reached his little fist up at her. "You are so cute sweety pie. You look just like your daddy," She cooed.

"You are such a nut," I said lightly elbowing her.

"I know. So, do you need a babysitter today? I know one who would do it for free."

"Not today," I said and watched disappointment cross her face. We hadn't really left him with anyone in the family without Bella or me being there. "You know what Ali, Bella got cleared by the doctor yesterday. So if you want, we could let Andrew sleep in your room." I suggested.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yah, he's been sleeping 5 hour stretches. I think he'd be ok. You could wake us up if you needed to."

"Thanks Edward. Did you hear that, you get to sleep in Aunt Ali's room tonight!" She said jumping up and down. Andrew's face cracked a huge smile.

"Look Alice, he's laughing at you."

"No he's not. He's happy. That's the smile of a happy boy."

It was almost time to go pick up Bella. I took Andrew down stairs and put him in the carrier, then went to get a bottle and his diaper bag.

"Your mom and I are going out tonight. Will you two be ok?" Dad asked.

"Yah. We can do this. It's getting easier," I replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. You both are doing a great job," He said patting me on the back.

I loaded Andrew up into my car and headed down to the flower shop. I wanted to do something special for Bella. It only took about 10minutes to get there. When I arrived, it had started to rain. I put the blanket up over Andrew's face and we headed into the flower shop.

"What can I do for you?" A woman close to my mom's age asked.

"Um, I'm looking for something special for my girlfriend," I said, really wishing I would have asked Alice to come along.

"Ok, so what are you looking for?"

"Well today was her first day back to work after having a baby 6 weeks ago and I wanted something special. Nothing extravagant, just simple," I explained.

She glanced over at the carrier. "A boy, right?"

I nodded smiling like a fool. "Ok, you fill out the card and I'll be right back."

I grabbed the card and began writing._ "Bella, I want you to know how much I love you. I know the last few weeks have been difficult, but I love you and our son more than life it's self.-Edward" _

The woman came back out. "Here you go. I chose a red carnation for you, a pink for her, and a blue one for your son and then surrounded it with baby's breath," She explained.

"Thank you so much. She will love this," I said.

I paid for the flowers and headed out to the car.

(Bella)

Nancy embraced me when I stepped inside the bookstore. She knew I was sad, but did her best to make me feel better. I realized it was sort of nice to get back to work and get out of the house. Work went fast that day and Nancy decided it was time to train me on the register.

I heard the door open and looked up. Edward came up to the counter carrying Andrew up against his chest and flowers. "As promised we are here to pick you up."

I walked over and hugged them both. "I've missed you," I sighed.

"Here, I got these for you," He seemed almost nervous.

"Edward, I love them. They are beautiful," I said hugging him.

"I'm glad you like them," He said leaning down to kiss me.

"I suppose, we should find Nancy. She will want to see Andrew," I said.

"Lead the way," Edward laughed.

It wasn't hard to find Nancy. Her eyes lit up immediately as she laid eyes on our son. "Oh he's beautiful, could I hold him?" She asked.

"Of course," Edward said placing him in her arms.

"He's so tiny," She sighed kissing him.

Edward and I laughed at her. We hung around for a little while longer, but Andrew started getting fussy. "I guess that's a sign for mommy, isn't it?" Nancy asked him.

"Sure is," I said taking him.

"Do you want to give him the bottle or wait until we get home to nurse him?"

"We only live 10 minutes from here. I think we can make it home," I replied. My breasts were sore and needing help from the Andrew department.

I was wrong. That was the longest 10minutes of my life. Andrew's crying was frantic by the time we got into the driveway. "I should have fed him there," I said over his crying.

Edward laughed getting him out of the car and bringing him over to me. "Here's mommy little buddy," He said.

I got him in the house and started feeding him immediately. "He's so greedy," Edward said sitting next to me.

"I know, he must take after you," I laughed.

"Hey now. I was going to tell you something, but since you are being mean, I don't think I will," He pouted.

"Oh come on, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I happen to know that there will only be 5 people in the house tonight," He said smiling.

"Ok, I know 3 of us, but who are the other two?" I asked suspiciously.

"Alice and Jasper. Mom and dad are going away for the night and so are Rose and Emmett. Alice has also offered to allow Andrew to sleep in her room tonight, so you and I can 'reconnect'," Edward said laughing.

I was a bit nervous, but I did trust Alice and knew she would get us if she needed us. "Sounds like a good plan," I agreed.

Later on that evening Edward moved Andrew's bassinet into Alice's room and got everything she would need. While I went downstairs and made sure Alice would be able to access bottles and the bottle warmer.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I asked her.

"Of course. I've watched you with him during the day and I've changed some diapers, I can do it at night," She said smiling. "And Jasper is sleeping in there to just to help out."

"I trust you Alice. I really do. The only you need to do, is put the bottle in the warmer and push the button. Do not microwave it."

"Got it. You two go have fun," She wrinkled her nose obviously thinking about it. "And my nephew will be just fine."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

We went upstairs and I kissed Andrew before handing him off to Alice. "Love you little man," I said. Edward said his good nights to Andrew and he pulled me on into our bedroom and shut the door.

Suddenly, I was nervous. Edward hadn't really seen me naked since Andrew was born. Edward, walked over and hugged me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I bit my lip and looked down, but didn't say anything. "Honey, are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little."

He kissed me softly on the lips. "We don't have to if you don't want to. Hell Bella, we can spend tonight kissing and cuddling. We don't have to have sex if you don't want to."

"Oh no, I want to. I'm just, my body..."

"Is perfect," He said finishing my statement.

"You haven't seen it," I argued.

"Bella, you just had a baby 6 weeks ago. You might not be as skinny as you were, but that's fine. It's not your body I love or want, it's all of you. I love you," He insisted looking me dead in the eyes.

I pulled him closer and held him for the longest time. It seemed like all we had done was argued and fought, so to hold him in my arms felt amazing. I did need him, I was just afraid that he wouldn't like my new body.

"Edward."

"Yes honey."

"Kiss me."

He pulled me backwards and sat down on the bed to where I was straddling his lap. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. I threaded my fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss, my tongue plunged into his mouth. He had his fingers wound in my hair and was moaning.

Any fear I had was pushed aside as I felt his erection between my legs. "Bella," He moaned. I ground myself against his erection even more, earning an even louder moan. Suddenly, I was on my back on the bed. Edward began unbuttoning my jeans and pulled them and my panties down.

"Edward!" I yelped as his fingers went between my legs. I sat up enough to get my shirt off and laid back down.

"Damn baby, so wet and we haven't really even started," He said grinning. He started for my bra, but I stopped him.

"No baby," I moaned.

"Bella, it's ok," He said softly.

"No, you can do anything else you want to me, but not my breasts," I said looking at him pleadingly.

"Ok Bella," He said kissing me.

He worked his fingers in and out of me. "Edward, stop. I want you inside of me," I gasped.

He stood up quickly and removed his clothes, then climbed between my legs. He leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses all along my neck as he slowly slid into me.

I winced at the slight burn I felt, he stopped and looked at me. "Do I need to stop?" He asked.

"No, I'm ok," I whispered.

He leaned down on me, holding his weight on his arms. Very slowly we made love just telling each other how much we loved each other. Our hands roaming over our bodies. I loved the feeling of touching him when we made love, he was such an amazing man.

As I neared my release, I pulled him to me and held him as tightly as I could. He picked up pace, we were both sweating. "Bella!" He gasped, breathing heavily, my release followed, I was trembling under him. He flipped us over to our sides, never once pulling out of me.

(Edward)

Bella laid in my arms and started crying. "Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No," She cried.

"Then, um honey. Why are you crying?"

"I don't think I have loved you anymore than I do right now. I could lay here with you forever and never leave."

I smiled at her and held her tighter. "I love you to sweetheart.

We made love several times that night, each time just as special. Never rough, always just us being together. Bella fell asleep in my arms as I hummed to her.

(Alice)

Our night with Andrew had been fun. Bella had fed him before leaving him with us. Jasper and I had him upstairs in the game room. The baby had more toys spread all over the house than we were ever allowed to. Jasper held up a stuffed bear and had it dancing. He was full of smiles. After awhile, he began yawning. I carried him down the stairs and into my room to change his diaper and get him ready for bed.

"Can I hold him?" Jasper asked once I finished buttoning his sleeper.

"Of course," I said handing him to Jasper. I knew he wasn't as comfortable with Andrew when he was holding him, but Andrew snuggled in against him and was asleep with in minutes. Jasper laid him down in his bed and we got into our bed, knowing it could be a long night.

Jasper and I held each other and fell asleep.

Sometime in the night I heard a baby fussing in my sleep. It took me a minute to realize it was Andrew. I sat up quickly and picked him up. "Hey buddy, do you want a bottle?" I asked him.

"Do you need some help?" Jasper asked sleepily.

"Can you hold him while I go get him a bottle?"

"Sure," He said yawning.

I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed his bottle from the fridge and went over to the bottle warmer. I set the bottle in it and pushed the button, but nothing happened. Shit, what was I supposed to do? I really wanted Bella to sleep tonight, I had promised her I could do it, but now I wasn't so sure.

I glanced from the bottle to the microwave and remembered she had said not to microwave it. I was getting frustrated. All I wanted to do was help her, but that wasn't happening. I slammed my hands on the counter.

I heard a soft laugh and turned to look, seeing Bella sitting at the table nursing Andrew. "What the fuck?" I gasped. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. Jasper woke me up saying that Andrew was hungry and you were lost in the kitchen."

"I couldn't get the warmer to heat the bottle!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Alice, did you plug it in?" She asked.

"Of cour...no, I guess I didn't think of that," I said.

She smiled. "You take the measuring spoon out of it, fill it with water, and then pour it into the warmer. Then you place the bottle in there, plug it in, then push the button. It beeps when it's done."

"Bella, how do you do it?" I asked.

"I just explained it," She laughed.

"No, I mean do it all, while he's crying at the top of his lungs."

"I just do, it's hard and frustrating, but I have help," She replied.

"Not much help from me, I'm afraid," I sighed.

"Ali, you did everything fine. Do you realize this is the second bottle warmer I've had? I burned the other one up forgetting to add water. I melt the bottle."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't know that."

"I appreciate you helping tonight. I've had a good time with Edward and gotten some sleep to," She put Andrew on her shoulder, then stopped. "Would you like to burp him?" She asked.

"Sure," I said smiling.

She showed me how to do it and I actually got a huge burp out of my nephew. "Now, he's ready for bed. It's only 4, he should be good until around 9," She got up and kissed me on the head.

"You mean, I still get a sleep over?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. We told you that you could," She said.

I glanced over at her, I had so much respect for her.

"Hey Bella," I said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yah," She said.

"I'm really glad you came to live with us."

"Me to," She said. "Hey Ali."

"What?" I asked.

"Love you sister," She said and walked away.

"You've got one heck of a mom," I said kissing Andrew's forehead.

AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY, I TRULY APPRECIATE ALL OF IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, LET ME ME KNOW!


	84. Chapter 84

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 83

(Carlisle)

I was sitting at my desk upstairs in my office reading over files, while I gave Andrew a bottle. It was my day off and I usually took my mornings off to be with him and let Bella rest. He was 10 weeks of and a total grandpa's boy. I didn't get many mornings off, so when I had them, they were spent with Andrew and soon would be shared with my daughter. I was excited to have another baby coming soon.

I turned Andrew around to burp him, thankful that he didn't spit up much, seeing as I didn't have a burp cloth with me. I got a burp out of him, then got him situated back in my arms and began reading patient's files to him while he made his cute baby noises back at me.

(Edward)

I was just about to leave for school, I went back upstairs to kiss her goodbye, when I found her crouched over the toilet vomiting. "Bella honey, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her hair our of her face.

She looked up at me crying. "I'm sorry," She cried.

She was really starting to scare me. "Honey, what are you sorry for?" I asked.

Tears were streaming down her face. "I um, I think, I think I'm pregnant," She sobbed.

I froze. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sick and I'm late," She cried.

I sat on the side of the tub rubbing her back. I felt like I was going to be sick. We weren't ready. This couldn't be happening.

I helped her back to the bed and covered her back up. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I sighed. "I have to talk to dad"

"I'm so sorry Edward," She cried.

"Bella, I'm not mad ok. I'm just as scared as you are," I shut the door and walked over to dad's office where I knew he would be.

I walked into dad's office. "What are you doing home? I thought you had left for school already." He said.

"Dad, we need to talk," I said trying to calm my shaky voice.

I glanced down at Andrew, who was asleep in his bouncy seat and burst into tears. "Edward, what's the matter?" Dad asked standing up and coming over to me. "Is it Bella, is something wrong with her?"

"No, um, yes, um maybe," I wasn't sure how to say it. "She's sick." I whispered.

"Ok, it's nothing to cry over. I know you are tired, but to cry cause your girlfriend is sick, come on Edward," He said jokingly.

"She um, thinks, she might um, be..." I took a deep breath. "She thinks she might be pregnant." I said letting out the breath I had been holding.

(Carlisle)

I stared at my son, anger was building up in side of me, but I refused to lose it in front of my grandson, I didn't care that he was sleeping, he didn't need to wake up to a screaming match between me and his dad.. "I'm taking him to Esme, you and I are going for a ride," I said slowly. He nodded and left the room.

Once him and I were alone in the car, I couldn't hold back. "What the hell Edward?" I yelled. "Were you not using protection?" I yelled.

"She's on birth control, she went on the pill right after Andrew was born," He said looking down.

"Well obviously neither one of you are very smart are you?" I yelled pulling into the parking lot of the local pharmacy. "Get in there and get a test and get your ass back out here now!"

"Yes sir," He said softly.

(Edward)

I walked into the aisle with the pregnancy tests and could feel all eyes on me. I immediately realized how Bella felt when she was here alone. There were dozens of tests and I wasn't sure what to get and I didn't want to ask for help.

"Just pick one," Dad said coming in next to me.

"I don't know what to get."

He grabbed two different kinds and thrusts them into my hands. "Here get these and lets go," He said leading me to the front. I paid and we left.

As soon as we got home we found mom sitting in the recliner cuddling with Andrew. "What's going on?" She asked looking from me to dad.

"This is what's going on," Dad said pulling out a pregnancy test.

"Who?" She looked at me and her face fell. "No." She gasped.

I took the bag from dad and went upstairs. Bella was asleep in a ball on the bed. "Honey, I'm home," I said shaking her gently.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"You need to take a test now," I said softly.

"Will you go in with me?" She asked.

I had missed this with her when she found out she was pregnant with Andrew, I wasn't allowing her to be alone this time though. "Come on sweetheart," I said helping her up.

I sat on the side of the tub as she took the tests. Her hands were shaking. "We do have options," She whispered.

"We do, and I know that what happens in the next 5 minutes, we will deal with it together."

It might be weird for me to be in there with her, but she wanted me there and I was going to be.

I held her in my arms as she sobbed. "Hold me tighter," She sobbed.

I tightened my grip on her trembling body. "I've got you Bella, I'll never let go of you," I said tearfully. We had near death grips on each other as we cried, but of us were terrified of what those 4 evil plastic things were going to tell us.

I looked down at the tests with Bella. Three inconclusive, and one had a very faint line. Bella collapsed on the floor.

"Bella!" I screamed scooping her up and getting her out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"She passed out," I said laying her down on the bed.

"Edward, get her water now!" Dad demanded. "Esme, take Andrew out of here."

(Carlisle)

"Bella, wake up," I said patting her on the face. She opened her eyes and jerked away from me, never once looking at me.

"Here's some water Bella," Edward said handing her the bottle.

"I'm going to go have a look at the tests," I said glaring at Edward.

I felt sick looking at the tests. Bella was quite possibly pregnant. I stormed out of the bathroom. "We are going to the hospital!" I said gritting my teeth.

"I'll get Andrew's stuff together and meet you in the car," Esme said from the doorway.

"Meet us in the car," I said glaring at my kids.

I watched as Edward helped Bella up and carried her down to the car. I couldn't say anything to them, I was too pissed and it would come out all wrong.

(Bella)

The ride to the hospital was horrible. I sat there with a death grip on Edward trying not to throw up. My stomach was killing me. I hadn't been this sick in a long time.

"Pull over!" I cried. Dad pulled to the side of the road just in time. I heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything.

We finally made it to the hospital and dad lead us into his office. "Bella, I need a urine sample."

"I want Dr. Smith to do it," I said.

"To damn bad, I am a doctor and I will be taking care of this part of it," He said.

"I would rather have her," I said softly.

"I don't give a damn what you want right now! Go!" He yelled.

My eyes filled with tears. I yanked the cup out of his hand.

"Bella," Edward said grabbing my arm.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Please don't push me away," He pleaded.

"Then stay away from me!" I yelled walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

I finished pissing in the cup and set it on the sink to wash my hands, when I started feeling sick again. I ran to the toilet vomiting. I felt warm hands pull the hair out of my face. "Oh Bella," Mom said.

"Just go away please," I begged.

"Honey don't shut me out."

"Esme, go!" I yelled.

"Fine, but I'm taking this to Carlisle," She took the cup and walked away.

I got up and washed my face. "There is no way in hell you two are getting married! She is barely able to take care of Andrew! And now you could be adding another child to this!" I heard dad yelling. "I seriously thought you two were smarter than that!"

"So what dad, do you want her to have an abortion then?" I heard Edward ask.

"There are options!" Dad yelled.

"She is not having an abortion!" Edward yelled.

"Then we need to call Victoria!" He yelled back.

I could feel my heart drop to my knees and Andrew started crying. "Both of you stop yelling, it isn't helping anyone," I heard mom say.

"And all of this stress isn't good for you!" Carlisle snapped back.

"Carlisle, I have your daughter taken care of in here. While your other daughter is in there possibly pregnant and scared!" Mom yelled.

"Well something needs to be done! This is too much on all of us!" Dad yelled.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to Andrew. He was still crying. I sat down on the floor and began nursing him. No one said anything to me, they just watched as I held my baby boy close to me. I loved him more than anything and didn't want to hurt him.

"Dr. Cullen, I have your results back," Someone said opening the door.

"Thanks Gloria," Dad said.

He looked at the files. "Well, I don't know if you will be happy or sad, but you aren't pregnant. It looks like you have a kidney and bladder infection."

I couldn't say anything out loud, but I was relieved. I loved Andrew very much, but I couldn't imagine having another baby at this point. I couldn't even look at Edward, I just sat there nursing my son holding him close as he looked up at me.

I fell asleep on the way home, the next thing I knew it was afternoon and Edward was waking me up. "Andrew is hungry, do you want to feed him?" He asked.

I nodded sitting up. "Dad went to get your antibiotics," He said placing Andrew in my arms.

I didn't say anything as I stared down at my son. Two months old and I was already screwing him up. "Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"I'm just pissed in general," I muttered raising my shirt so I could feed him.

"I love you Bella," He whispered. "We would have dealt with it though."

"I love you to," I said softly. "I just can't imagine going through it all again."

After Andrew was finished, Edward took him back downstairs so I could rest. I still wasn't feeling well.

(Carlisle)

I walked up to Bella's room with her medicine, she was curled in a ball. I knew by the look on her face when she came out of the bathroom that she had heard everything I had said. I was angry and way out of line. I sat down on the bed and rubbed her back, she jumped and tried to pull away when she knew it was me.

"I got your medicine," I said softly.

"Can I take it and nurse?" She asked.

"Yes, I put you on something that will not effect the baby at all," I assured her.

"Carlisle, I know I'm not perfect, but you hurt my feelings. I heard everything you said and I have never felt more like just a 'foster' kid in my entire life." Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "You and Esme promised that we were all your kids and when your child came, you would still look at us all as yours, but I don't know if I believe that."

She had called me Carlisle, I really had hurt her. "Bella, I am so sorry. I was angry and scared, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Bella, you are a wonderful mom, but I see the stress. Having a baby so young is very hard Bella."

"We weren't trying! We've done it once since Andrew was 6 weeks old!" She exclaimed. "Then I started feeling really bad and haven't had my period in almost a year." She looked down and blushed.

I looked at her and thought about it. "Bella, when you nurse you don't always get your period. Didn't they tell you that?" I asked.

"No," She cried.

"Aw, I see."

"Then I started feeling really bad and woke up sick, all I could think was that I was pregnant and I was so scared," She cried.

"And getting angry didn't help you did it?"

She shook her head. "No, dad every morning I wake up to feed him all I can think of is how not to screw him up and standing there in the bathroom waiting for those tests to turn, I felt like the biggest failure ever."

"Bella, you are not a failure in anyway," I said. I pulled her up into my lap and held her. "I love you Bella, you are my daughter, it might not be on paper or by blood, but in my eyes you are my daughter."

"I'm so sorry dad," She cried.

"I am too sweetheart," I said hugging her tightly.

Once she was calmed down, I looked at her. "I need you down stairs. We are having a family meeting."

"Ok," She said softly.

(Emmett)

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for dad who was in the bedroom. Andrew was asleep on my chest and Rose had her arms wrapped around me. "What's this meeting all about?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know," Alice replied.

Bella was sitting against Edward, she looked awful. They said she had a pretty rough day, but I didn't know the details.

"Can I hold him?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said passing him off to Rose. I loved watching her with him. I couldn't wait to get her pregnant.

Dad came out carrying grocery bags and a huge fish bowl. "I have gotten you all something," He said setting the fish bowl down on the table.

"Um dad, shouldn't fish be in the bowl and not bags?" I asked.

"That is a good question, but this isn't for fish. I have something more important to give you," He said. "I am tired of worrying about all of you. I know you are all 'active' and I do love my grandson, but my heart can't afford another pregnancy scare," He glanced at Edward and Bella.

"God you two, again?" I gasped.

Bella flipped me off. "No!" She exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Dad!" Alice exclaimed blushing.

"I bought you these!" He said. The next thing I knew, he had filled the bowl up with condoms.

"Wow dad, did you buy out the store?" Jasper asked.

He ignored Jasper and went on. "Use these!" He said firmly. "Now there should be no excuses for needing pregnancy tests!"

"Do we need to stay on birth control?" Rose asked pointing to her sisters. Dad glared at Rose. "I guess that's a yes."

Bella covered her face. I knew she was blushing. "Bella, I don't care how embarrassed you are right now, you are on antibiotics which means your pills are not effective."

"Dad!" She gasped.

"I'm serious!" He said.

I got up and walked over to the bowl of condoms. "Damn dad. You bought every size they had didn't you?" I asked digging through them.

"Guys come in different sizes," Dad said.

"Look Rose, he got my size," I said holding up the extra large ones. "And Jasper, these must me for you!" I exclaimed throwing some pinky sized ones at him.

"You know what they say Em, the bragger is the smaller of the two," Alice said.

"Oh please. Emmett is the biggest in the house," Rose said giggling.

"I beg to differ," Said a small voice coming from the corner. "I think the doctor in the house is."

We all fell silent and mom blushed. "I'm sorry dad, looks like you will be needing these after our sister is born," I said handing him a hand full of extra large ones.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this, but I better not find these full of water or blown up tied to anything. Hell, I better not find them at all!" Dad said, he was red from mom's comment. He turned and left the room.

Mom sat up a bit. "Lets get your dad. We have had a very hard day today and he needs a good laugh."

"I'm all for it," I said.

"Of course you are," Alice said.

Edward took Andrew from Rose. "I'll put him to bed. He's too young for condom talk."

(Esme)

Once Edward was back, we got to work. I sent Bella off to ask him about the side effects of antibiotics when it came to nursing. She didn't seem thrilled, but it was the only way I knew to keep him occupied. I had Alice and Rose start blowing some up, while Edward and Jasper filled some with Vaseline.

Once we had a few blown up, I had Emmett attach them to the ceiling fan over our bed. "He's gonna shit," He laughed looking up at his work.

"Watch your mouth. You know your sister can hear you."

"That's just really creepy mom," He said.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. I watched his face soften. "Wow. I can't wait to teach her what condoms are!" He laughed.

"Um not happening," She said smacking my arm.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Edward asked bringing in the 'used' condoms.

"Rose, Emmett. You two are going to stay in the living room and pretend to do it after we go to bed. Then you will leave a couple on the couch. Edward and Bella, when you come down in the morning throw them in the kitchen trash can. Jasper and Alice, hallway floor out side of his office."

"Mom, what has gotten into you?" Bella asked.

"A very long day," I answered.

We all went out separate ways. Carlisle was in the living room talking to Emmett and Rose. "I'm really tired honey. I think I need to go to bed," I said faking a yawn.

He said goodnight to them and followed me into the bedroom. "This has been such a long day," I said pulling him to me.

"I know," He sighed. "Do you think I went overboard tonight?"

"Not at all. They need to know that even if they are on the pill they can still get pregnant," I said hugging him.

We laid down in bed. "Carlisle, I'm really hot, can you turn on the fan please?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He looked up. "Esme, what did you do?" He asked.

"What did I do? I'm pregnant, do you think I really climbed up on the bed and did that?" I asked.

"Well, I, I guess not," He said rolling his eyes. He laid back down on the bed and rubbed my stomach.

"Emmett, God yes!" I heard Rose yell.

"Rose, so hot!" He yelled back.

"What the hell?" Carlisle gasped jumping up out of the bed.

We went into the living room and had I not known they were goofing off, I would have thought they would have really been having sex. "Get off of her immediately!" Carlisle yelled.

"But dad," Emmett argued.

"Now!" He yelled.

"Dad, I'm just showing her how much I love her!" Emmett said.

I saw Carlisle's face go almost purple and thought he was going to stroke out on me. "So help me God!" He yelled.

Emmett and Rose started laughing and stood up, fully clothed. "Got you dad!" They laughed.

"Go to bed you spoiled brats!" Carlisle yelled, though I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Night dad, we love you," Rose said sweetly.

"Night Rose, I used to love you too," He said jokingly.

(Carlisle)

I climbed into bed next to Esme, she was laughing at me. "I love hearing you laugh like that."

"I'm so sorry, that was funny," Esme giggled.

"You were in on that weren't you?" I asked putting my arms around her.

"Yes I was, I figured we could all use a good laugh," She smiled so innocently.

"I talked to Bella," I said looking at Esme. "This could have all been avoided. She said she was late and sick, but was on the pill. No one ever told her that you don't always get your period when you nurse, so when she realized she didn't feel well and didn't get her period, she overreacted. However, instead of talking to us about it, she just freaked out."

"Carlisle, I don't think she would have planned on getting pregnant again," She said softly. "These last couple months have been rough on them."

"I know she didn't. I was just so shocked, that I reacted badly," I sighed.

"You did, but I'm glad you talked to her," Esme said. "You two have gotten really close, I would hate to see you lose your relationship that quickly."

We laid in bed kissing and caressing softly. "I've been thinking," Esme whispered.

"And what would that be about?" I asked.

"I kind of want to have this baby at home."

I pulled away from her and looked at her for a moment as if I was questioning her sanity. "Esme, you can't be serious!"

"Why, you could be my doctor."

"Absolutely not! That is out of the question!" I exclaimed.

She looked hurt. "But why?"

"Honey, it's too risky," I told her.

"But you've delivered hundreds of babies," She said.

"Esme, you aren't a normal patient. You are my wife and this here, is our daughter. I want to be there for you and hold you, not be your doctor." I said rubbing her stomach.

I looked at her. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know. Bella and I were looking up different labor ideas. I want to go natural and she said that the water did help her, but she still wanted the pain free birth."

"Well Esme, you are going to have to find a midwife, but don't get your hopes up. They usually wont take you unless they start with you at the very beginning," I told her. I watched as her face fell and tears filled her eyes. "Alright, tell you what. I will do some calling tomorrow. Like I said, don't get your hopes up, but I'll see what I can do to work something out."

Esme smiled and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Carlisle, I know you worry, but it's going to be ok."

I kissed her softly. "Sleep beautiful," I whispered.

The next morning I woke up to a naked Esme sound asleep with her leg and arm over me and her head on my chest. I could feel our daughter kicking. She was probably feeling pretty squished.

Slowly and carefully, I rolled Esme off of me just a bit. "Morning princess. Are you trying to wake us up?" I asked kissing Esme's stomach.

"Carlisle shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Esme muttered.

"Sorry dear," I said kissing her cheek.

I got up and showered quickly, getting ready for my day. Then headed up to my office to start making phone calls.

As soon as I got upstairs, I saw what looked to be used condoms and empty wrappers all over the place. Some were hanging on the door knobs. I shook my head and decided that pay backs would be hell.

I walked over and frantically knocked on Emmett's door. "Dad, what's going on?" He asked after he'd opened the door. I was surprised that he was alone.

"I wouldn't be asking, but your mom and I used all our condoms last night and we really need more," I said nervously. "And I went to ask Jasper, but all he had were the little ones, and well, I need, um, bigger ones." I added.

Emmett stood there wide eyed staring at me. "Mom's pregnant, what are you using condoms for? I mean, is it even safe for you two to be that active?"

"For of all, it's perfectly safe for a pregnant woman to be, um, to have sex. Sometimes it even helps to start labor or ease labor pains. Secondly, we are trying to set a good example for the rest of you. And thirdly, I really need one now!"

"Wow dad, no wonder you're always tired."

"Emmett, condoms, please," I begged.

"Ok, ok." He said walking into his room.

I was never more thankful to have learned the doctor poker face. He came back. "Here dad. Make this last for a while."

I took it from him and tore open the package, pulling the condom out. "Woah dad! Not here please!" Emmett gasped.

"What is going on out here?" Jasper asked coming out of his room.

"Dad used all the condoms last night on mom and needed more," Emmett said.

"Dude, that is wrong on so many levels," Jasper said shaking his head.

I stood there watching my sons talk as I blew up the condom as big as it would go and waved it around. "Oh and you need to clean this mess up right now!" I said. The looks on their faces were great.

I let the condom go and watched it go flying around. Just as Bella came out into the hallway, it hit her on the head causing us all to start laughing.

"Very mature," She said blushing.

"Guess what Bella?" Emmett said.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked.

"Dad and mom used all theirs up last night and needed more," Emmett said.

"Nope, didn't need to know." With that she turned and walked back into her room and closed the door. I was even sure I heard it lock.

AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS DIFFICULT TO WRITE ON MANY LEVELS, SO I TRULY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT! I TRULY APPRECIATE EVERYONE OF YOU!


	85. Chapter 85

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 84

(Esme)

It was the day of Jake and Nessie's wedding. Everything turned out great and looked beautiful.

I had 3 weeks left of my pregnancy and was feeling pretty good. We had found a midwife, Jan, who had come over to the house several times and we really liked her. Carlisle and I sat everyone down and told them that I would be giving birth at home. They all thought we were crazy, but warmed up to the idea eventually.

Then we decided since Bella was alone with me more than anyone else, she too would be a back up labor coach until Carlisle got there. She seemed really excited and got to know Jan pretty well. I was shocked at how excited she was, but she talked very openly with Jan on what to do and what not to do.

I looked over at my husband, he had Andrew leaning back in his lap. We had bought him a small suit and tie and he looked so cute.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked up to the front of the church behind where Jake and Nessie stood, stood Edward and Bella. I had a feeling they would be next. I could see Carlisle walking Bella down the aisle, as she was blushing.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You look beautiful," He whispered.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, you look handsome yourself," I whispered back.

I watched as the minister turned to Nessie. "Nessie, do you take Jacob to be your husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," She said through her tears.

"Now Jake, do you take Nessie through the good as well as the bad, for better or work, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Jake said smiling down at Nessie.

Jake and Nessie both had tears falling down their faces as they placed the rings on each others fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The minister said. The kiss was short, but very sweet, neither one of them were big on showing affection in front of people.

"I would like to introduce to you. Mr and Mrs. Jacob Black."

(Bella)

I watched as my best friend and brother get married. It was a very emotional experience for me. While I really loved Edward, Jake was still very special to me. He would always be my best friend.

Standing in the front row, I got a good view of the audience. It was a small wedding, but very beautiful, mom had done a great job. My breath caught as I looked down to see none other than Billy Black. I hadn't seen him since he had left me lying in a hospital bed at 13 years old. I turned away quickly when I saw him look at me. I kept my eyes trained on Edward.

Edward and I followed everyone into the reception. I tried to keep my eye on Billy, I didn't want to talk to him and didn't want him coming up behind me. I stood with my family as we watched Jake and Nessie have their first dance. "Look how graceful they are," Rose whispered.

"I know, she is so beautiful," I whispered back.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Edward whispered in my ear. I melted into his form, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

Edward led me out to the dance floor. "I um, I can't dance," I said.

"Maybe not, but I can," He said leaning in to kiss the tip of my nose.

Edward held me close as we swayed to the music. "See you're dancing."

"I am," I said smiling at him.

"We need to set a wedding date," He said.

"I know. After graduation for sure. I was thinking it would be cute to have Andrew walk me down the aisle."

"Dad would do it too," Edward said.

"I know he would," I sighed.

"May I have this dance?" Jake asked.

"Just don't forget to bring her back to me," Edward said kissing my cheek.

Jake pulled me to him, he looked to happy. "I'm really happy for you Jake," I couldn't keep my tears back, I just prayed they wouldn't spill over.

"Thanks Bella. I'm glad you were here to share this day with us."

"I'm glad I was here too. I still love you Jake."

"I love you to Bella, but I know you love Edward more," He said.

"Just as you love Nessie more," I replied.

"You know Bella, I'll always be here for you. Married or not, I'm still here to protect you."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't know how I would have ever made it without you. You will always be my Superman."

"And you Bella, are my Superwoman."

(Jake)

It quickly became time for Nessie to throw her bouquet. She winked at me and threw it in perfect distance to Bella. She caught it and blushed glancing at Edward. Nessie and I walked over to them. "You're next. You two get married and make more babies," Nessie said smiling.

"We'll get right on that," Edward joked.

Soon it was time for me to remove her garter. She sat in a chair and I got on my knees. I was so nervous about this. "I'm so hot for you," Nessie whispered as I got close to the garter.

I felt my face go red. "Come on Jake, you can do it!" I heard Emmett holler.

I glanced at Nessie. "You know he's right big boy," She giggled softly.

I took a deep breath and pulled the garter down, then shot it at Emmett hitting him in the face. "Thanks man," He said laughing as he swung it around on his finger.

Dad walked over to me after we had finished eating and everyone started dancing again. "I'm happy for you son," He said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad," I said.

"You two make an amazing couple, but I must tell you Nessie, you must keep him in line."

"I will Billy," She said hugging him.

"Are you going to talk to Bella?" I asked dad.

"I don't know," He said. "She seems to be avoiding me."

"You should try dad," I encouraged.

"I'm not sure what to say," He said glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Hi might be a good start," I joked.

"She probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me," He said.

I wasn't sure he should talk to her, but part of me wished he would. I wasn't blind though, I saw how she was looking at him.

(Bella)

Edward and I had been sitting down with Andrew, he was getting tired and starting to get cranky. "Edward, look at your parents out there dancing."

"I know, they look great together," He said. "I want that to be us one day."

The song ended, mom and dad came over our way. "Mom's getting tired and her back is hurting. I think we're going to head out," Dad said.

"Are you ok?" I asked mom.

"Yah, I just haven't danced in forever," She said laughing.

"You two have fun, don't stay out to late," Dad said to us.

"We'll be good," Edward replied.

"I might come home pregnant though," I giggled.

Dad's face turned red and the purple. "She was joking!" Mom said glaring at me. "Right?"

"Yes mom, just getting a rise out of dad," I laughed.

"You two are going to kill him," Alice said wrapping her arms around Jasper.

"I don't know, it might be fun if I knock you up though," Jasper joked.

"You are all grounded until your 60!" Dad exclaimed.

Ever since the night he brought in the fish bowl and filled it with condoms we hadn't let it go. Poor dad was probably getting tired of the sex jokes, but it was too much fun to pass up.

"Carlisle, lets go. My back is really starting to hurt and I need to lie down," Mom said pulling on his elbow.

"Are you really ok mom?" I asked.

"I'm fine Bella," She said.

We stayed there dancing and having a good time. Alice and Jasper left shortly after mom and dad, then Rose and Emmett took Andrew home to get him ready for bed. I wasn't used to not being with him, but it was nice to be alone with Edward.

It was getting late and I was getting tired. "I'm ready to go," I said.

"Me to," Edward said kissing me.

We hugged Jake and Nessie and headed for the door. "Isabella," I heard a man call my name. I turned to see Billy coming towards me.

My breathing picked up. I couldn't see him, not after he left me in the hospital alone and scared. "Lets go Edward," I said tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'll explain later, we need to go," I cried. He put his arm around me and pulled me out the door.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot. "What's going on?" He asked.

"That was Billy. He took me to the hospital and walked out, never coming back to see me," I sobbed.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," He said squeezing my hand tightly.

"I used to ask Jake why, but he avoided the question and would never answer me. Billy was best friends with my dad. I guess he figures that I killed him."

"Bella, you didn't kill your dad, Phil did. Bella, nothing that happened was your fault," He insisted as I sat there and cried over the man who was just like a dad to me as a kid.

We got home that night and Edward held me tightly. "I know you don't always believe this, but you never did anything to deserve what happened to you," He whispered.

"Thanks Edward," I said softly.

AN- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS STORY! I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT! NOW, THERE ARE ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT AND THAT INCLUDES THE EPILOGUE! I'M SAD TO BE ENDING IT, BUT IT HAS TO HAPPEN!


	86. Chapter 86

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 85

(Esme)

My husband and I were sitting around the living room with our teenagers watching TV. It was March 9th, 15 days from my due date and I was more than ready. I was tired of my back always hurting and she was so low that it hurt to walk a lot.

"Carlisle, I'm ready to go to bed," I said yawning.

"Are you ok mom?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, just really tired," I told her.

Carlisle helped me up off the couch and lead me into the bathroom. He helped me into the bed and put pillows around me. "I'm going to go take a shower, just in case they call me in, in the middle of the night." He was on call for the last time until after our baby was born.

"I love you sweetheart," He said kissing me.

"I love you to," I yawned.

He laughed and headed off to the bathroom.

The next thing I remember was hearing Carlisle's phone and then his voice. "Sure, I'll be right in. Just know that if I get a call from home, I'm leaving." He said hanging up.

"Who was it?" I asked groggily.

"It was the hospital. I have to go, but please call me if anything happens," He said rubbing my stomach.

"I will, be careful." I said falling back asleep.

I woke up around 8am the next morning feeling some mild cramping. I got up and went to the bathroom, then decided to take a shower. To my relief, it really did help ease the cramping. I stayed in there allowing the warm water to run over my stomach, until the water cooled off, then got out and got dressed.

Emmett was sitting at the kitchen table with Andrew reading the comics to him. "Oh, morning mom. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I can manage," I said grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge and sitting down across from them.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Bella is upstairs getting a shower and then said she was going to work on some school work. Edward and Jasper went off somewhere, and Rose and Alice are shopping," He explained.

"And you weren't invited?" I asked.

"Rose said she thought her brakes were squealing so I told her I would take a look," He said setting the paper down. He looked up at me. "If you ask me, her and Ali had gone shopping and she told Alice that there would be no more sales ever again and Ali squealed, not the brakes."

"Oh dear God Emmett!" I gasped laughing.

"What, you know it could happen and you've heard her squeal. She sounds like nails down a chalk board," He laughed.

Andrew started fussing. "What do you want?" Emmett asked holding him up.

"He probably wants a bottle. I'll get it," I said getting up.

I was standing by the warmer when my stomach tightened up and she began kicking extremely hard. "Whoa baby girl, calm down," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Mom, are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"Yah, she's just overly active," I said hoping to ease the fear in his face.

(Emmett)

I knew mom said the baby was just over active, yet there was something about the look on her face that made me wonder. She was white as a ghost and looked scared. Yet, before I could ask her, Andrew freaked out and started really crying and flailing around.

Mom grabbed him and the bottle and went into the living room. I loaded the dish washer and took my time cleaning up the kitchen. I wiped the counters and tables down and then began sweeping the floor.

"Emmett, come here quick!" Mom called. I rolled my eyes figuring she was stuck somewhere again.

"What's going on?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Now Emmett, don't panic. I need you to carefully take..." She stopped and began breathing really hard.

I reached down and picked up Andrew and placed him in his pack-n-play. Then went back to mom. "Emmett, I think it's time," She said.

"Time for what?" I asked dumbly.

"Emmett, I think I'm in labor," She said slowly. "At first I thought I was just cramping, but I'm positive they are contractions."

This could not be happening. Dad needed to be here. I couldn't do this. I needed dad here. "Um, ok, what can I do?" I asked nervously.

"Help me up. Then go get Bella and have her come downstairs." She said.

I helped her up as gently as I could, not wanting to hurt her. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Emmett, I'm fine for right now, they aren't that strong yet and they still might stop, now please, go get Bella."

I headed up the stairs. "Oh God!" I heard mom gasp. I turned and looked at her, then flew up the stairs taking them 2 at a time.

(Bella)

It was 9am, I had showered and was settling in with my Ipod and began doing school work. Emmett had offered to spend some 'nephew and uncle' bonding time. I knew I should probably be worried, but I wasn't.

"Bella, come quick!" Emmett yelled causing me to jump.

"What the fuck?" I yelled taking the ear buds out of my ears. He was freaking out and mumbling 90miles an hour. Shut the fuck up and talk to me.

"Mom, cramps, leaking," He was frantically jumping around running his hands threw his hair.

I grabbed his shoulders. "Emmett, calm the fuck down and tell me what the fuck is going on!" I yelled slapping him across the face to get his attention.

"Bella, that hurt," He said, his eyes were watering and his bottom lip was quivering.

"Em, if you had just talked to me in a calm manner I wouldn't have done it. Now tell me, what is going on?"

"Mom's cramping or whatever and she's leaking."

"Oh shit!" I pushed him aside and ran down the stairs and to mom's side. She was hunched over the couch gripping her stomach. I immediately began rubbing her back. "What can I do?" I asked.

"Call your dad and Jan. I want to take a shower," She said, her voice was shaking.

"Ok," I said looking back at Emmett. "Emmett, get some towels and clean up. Now here is my phone, you need to call Jan, her number is programmed in. Then call everyone and tell them to come on home. I also need you to keep an eye on Andrew."

"Ok," He said looking extremely pale.

"Please do not pass out, I can't take care of you, Andrew and mom, I really need you to use the balls...Man up!" I said firmly.

I went into mom and dad's room, mom was already in the shower. I grabbed her phone and punched in dad's number. "Hey sexy mama," He answered.

I blushed. "Um, dad, it's me Bella," I said.

"Oh, sorry Bella. What's up?" He asked.

"Mom is in labor and her water broke," I told him.

"Oh shit. Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"She's in the shower right now, but Emmett is calling Jan and mom is just wanting you to get here."

"Listen Bella, I'll be there as quick as I can. Right now, you need to go in the bathroom and make sure she is ok."

"I'm on it dad. Don't worry about us. Just get here!" I said.

"I'm on my way," He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I went into the bathroom. Mom was just getting out of the shower and was wrapping a towel around her. "Dad is on his way and Emmett is calling Jan. What can I do?" I asked.

"I need to get dressed, I just don't know what to put on," She said holding her stomach.

"Um, sit down. I'll go get you something," I said helping her into the bedroom.

I ran upstairs and into Emmett's room and began going through his underwear drawer. I should have been embarrassed, but he had the most comfortable boxers in the house. Not paying much attention, I grabbed the first pair I could find and ran back downstairs.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing with my boxers?" Emmett asked.

"They're for mom. Did you get a hold of Jan?" I asked him.

"Yes she is on the way. Bella, that's just wrong, you and mom wearing my boxers is just gross."

"I'll buy you more," I said walking into the bedroom.

Mom was bent of the bed breathing hard. "Just breathe mom. I know it hurts," I told her. She relaxed and stood up. "Here put these on," I said handing the boxers to her.

"I'm not wearing those!" She exclaimed.

I turned them around. There was a picture of a girl on her knees in front of a guy and the guy was saying "Choking hazard."

"Just put them on. I didn't realize what they said," I told her honestly.

She gave up and got dressed, then sat down on the side of the bed. "I guess this is it."

"It sure is," I said rubbing her stomach.

"What do I do now?" She asked.

"Well, you can go for a walk, rest, go pick on Emmett, ground him for being a pervert," I said giving her some ideas.

"Um, I guess I will go hang out with you all in the living room."

I helped her into the living room. "Emmett, it's in your best interest to get up from this recliner right now!" Mom said.

"Oh sorry!" He said jumping up.

She sat down. "Emmett, you and I will be discussing these shorts later," She said leaning back and grabbing my hand. I sat next to her helping her breathe through the pain. I was so amazed by how well she was handling all of it.

"Emmett, get her some ice water and go in their bathroom and grab a wash cloth, get it wet and bring it to me," I felt like I was talking to a 2year old, but knew Emmett couldn't handle fast pace directions.

Mom pulled the footrest out and laid back. "He's going to pass out isn't he?" Mom asked.

"I really hope not," I sighed.

"Here mom," Emmett said handing her the glass of ice water.

"Thanks Em," She said taking a sip.

I sat there next to her as we waited for everyone to get there. She was so calm and handling the contractions really well.

(Carlisle)

As soon as my replacement got there, I grabbed my stuff and ran down the hall not even trying to contain the smile on my face. My wife was in labor, I was going to be a dad again.

"You're in a hurry, is it that bad to work here?" One of the younger nurses asked me.

"No. My wife's in labor," I said smiling.

"Congratulations Dr. Cullen," She said.

I sped home, luckily I had hit all green lights. I made it in record time and was glad to see that Jan had already gotten there.

Emmett was sitting on the couch holding Andrew and some baby toys. "Thank God you're here. They are in the bedroom." Emmett said.

"Thanks son. Did you call everyone?" I asked.

"Yep, taken care of. They will be here soon."

I went into the bedroom and found Esme on her side in the bed with her eyes closed. Bella and Jan were sitting at the end of the bed talking quietly. "Hey dad," Bella said standing up.

"Hey Bells. How is she?" I asked hugging her.

"Her contractions aren't to close together yet, so she is able to rest and she's dilated to 4," Jan said.

"Wow. She's been handling it ok?" I asked.

"She's done great. She hasn't screamed or cussed once," Bella said laughing softly.

"Bella you did great too," I told her, knowing full well she was referring back to her labor not that long ago.

"Thanks dad. I think I'm going to check on the guys in the living room. If I'm not careful, Emmett will buy Andrew an outfit that resembles this," Bella said pointing down to a pair of boxers on the floor.

"Dear God, those belong to Emmett?" I asked.

"Sure do," Bella said blushing.

"Go rescue your son, I'm going to stay here with Esme," I said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jan said ushering Bella out.

Once I was alone, I changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed in bed next to my wife. I wrapped my arms around her, placing my hand on her stomach.

"Carlisle," She moaned sleepily. Her body tensed up as I could feel her stomach tighten. She was having a contraction.

"Let your body relax and just breathe through it," I said softly.

The minute Esme and I found our midwife, the two of us threw ourselves into research on different labor techniques to help her deal with the pain. I was terrified over the thought of her having our baby at home, but it was something she wanted to do and felt comfortable doing it. I vowed to support her as much as I could.

"I want to walk around," Esme said trying to sit up.

I jumped out of bed. "Here, let me help you," I said offering her my hands.

She gladly accepted and stood up. She looked beautiful, even sweaty and in pain, she was beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you so much," I said.

"I love you to."

I helped her get dressed into something more appropriate and we walked into the living room.

(Esme)

The minute we stepped into the living room and were met by curious faces. "How are you doing Esme?" Jan asked.

"I'm doing ok. I'm going to go for a walk to see if I can speed up," I said.

"Sounds good," Jan said smiling.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rose asked.

"No Rose, just hang out," I said. "On second thought, next time you are at the mall, please by Emmett some more appropriate boxers."

"Well no one was supposed to see them!" He said defensively.

I was totally surprised by the support from my teenage children. Even from the moment we told them about the baby, they were mostly supportive. And actually seemed excited for us. They were great kids.

I gripped Carlisle's arms as another contraction began. He stepped in front of me allowing me to bury my face in his chest. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me tightly rubbing my back firmly. "Mmm," I moaned softly.

"That's right Esme, you are doing so good," He whispered in my ear.

I stood there for a bit longer, allowing the pain to go away. I pulled away slightly, and realized that my fingers were dug into his chest. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!" I gasped prying my fingers off of him.

"It's ok Es, you're in more pain than me. I can handle it."

The fresh air felt wonderful as Carlisle and I walked around the yard. He wrapped his arms around. "Carlisle, is everything ok?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, my contractions aren't that bad, at least compared to Bella's," I said. "I mean sure they hurt, but hers seemed really intense from the beginning."

"Every labor and delivery is different. Bella is a lot younger. Just because her body works, doesn't mean it was ready for child birth. Esme, you are doing great. Enjoy this part of it, because it will speed up." He said.

I stopped and pulled him around to face me. "Are you hurting?" He asked.

"No, I just want to hold you," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You are an amazing woman," He said. "You have been an incredible mom to those 6 crazy teenagers and will do amazing with this baby."

Tears spilled down my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered.

We walked around for a bit longer in silence. The pressure was building and my back was really starting to hurt. I bent over holding my knees, doing the best I could to breathe through a contraction. It had started out like the others, but quickly became worse. Carlisle had to hold me up to keep me from falling over as I tried to focus on my breathing.

"Carlisle," I cried. "It's not stopping."

"Lets get you back to the house," He said softly. He was so calm.

"I don't think I can walk. I need to push," I cried out.

I don't know how he did it, but he picked me up and carried me back to the house as the contractions just came faster and faster. "I'm going to get you back into the house and into the tub. Just breathe. I know it hurts, but whatever you do, do not push."

(Carlisle)

The minute I saw Esme hunch over in pain, I knew it was picking up. I sent a text to Bella telling her to start filling the tub. I scooped her up and carried her to the house. "Keep breathing sweetheart. We're almost there and I will get you into the tub."

"Will you get in with me?" She cried.

"I sure will," I said smiling down at her.

Edward held the door for me, so I could get inside, then Jan and I got her into the bedroom and helped her undress. I wasn't sure she was going to make it into the bathtub, but she did. "Jan, tell the kids to come on in if they want to. I'll get situated."

"Ok," Jan replied leaving the room.

"She's coming," Esme cried spreading her legs.

"Breathe through it, don't push yet," I said.

I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in behind her. She leaned against me panting. I wrapped my arms around her stomach rubbing it in soothing circular motions. "I need to push, I can feel her!" She cried as Jan came in followed by our kids.

(Alice)

Rose and Bella stood next to me, with our arms wrapped around each other. The guys were behind us. Edward had Andrew up against his chest, as he slept.

I was a little bit scared. I didn't like to see mom in so much pain. I didn't want anything to happen to her, yet I was a little excited to see my new baby sister.

"Alright Esme, I want you to push as hard and you can on your next contraction," Jan instructed.I watched as mom took a deep breath and pushed until her face was red. She took a deep breath. "Push again just like that Esme." Jan said.

Mom pushed yet again, only this time she started crying. I broke away from my sisters and went to her side. "Come on mom, you can do this," I said taking her hand.

Mom gave me a tired smile. "Thanks Ali."

"Push Esme," Jan said firmly.

"Ah," She cried pushing.

"I need you to push harder, I can see her head," Jan said.

Mom took a deep breath and pushed. "Good job sweetheart," Dad said.

"Carlisle, reach down here and help me turn your daughter. Esme, just breathe, don't push."

"Jan, I have to push!" Mom cried gritting her teeth together.

"Alright Esme, I'm going to count to 3 and you need to push," Dad said. "I,2,3."

Mom pushed and suddenly the room was filled with a loud cry. Jan placed my sister on mom's chest. I couldn't stop the tears as I looked down at her. She was so cute.

(Carlisle)

It was on amazing experience to get to help deliver my daughter. Jan placed her in my wife's arms and I held them both close to me. "Carlisle, look at her blond hair," Esme whispered. "She looks just like you."

"Honey, are you saying that I look that wrinkly?" I joked staring down at my girls.

"I might be, but I'm not telling," She said smiling up at me.

We asked everyone to leave after a few minutes, so we could get out of the tub and get Esme in bed and clean things up some.

I got out of the tub first and dressed quickly. Then went back to the bathroom to help Esme out of the tub. She was pretty sore, but made it to the bed. I placed our daughter in her arms and helped Esme get her to latch on.

"Do you want everyone to come back in?" I asked her.

Esme yawned. "Why don't you take her out there and formally introduce her to everyone. I'm so sleepy."

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "That's fine. You rest. I will take care of everything," I said kissing her temple.

I traced my daughters cheek. She was quite simply the most beautiful baby in the world. Andrew was right up there, but she looked like an angel.

Once she was finished nursing, I took her and burped her, while Esme got settled into the bed. I covered my wife up. "Sleep well my love," I whispered.

I took my baby girl into the living room. Everyone crowded around to see her. "I would like to introduce you to your new sister. This is Alivia Faith Cullen. 7lbs 14oz. Born March 10th at 12:30pm."

"Dad, she is so cute," Jasper said.

"Yah, you really did a good job on this one, but in my opinion, I wouldn't try again. You might not get so lucky," Emmett said.

"Dear God Emmett, you have a filter, use it once in awhile please!" Rose gasped.

I walked over to Alice. "Since you were the first one to know about her, I want you to hold her first."

Alice looked at me and smiled as I placed Alivia in her arms and then I stepped back.

Alice looked down at Alivia. "You are so lucky. You have 6 older brothers and sisters who will protect you from all the bad things in this world. You will never go through what we did."

"Oh Alice," Bella said hugging her lightly.

"I'm serious," Alice replied.

"And you little sister, I will protect you from this big evil place called the mall!" Jasper laughed.

"Alright Ali, you've held her long enough, it's my turn," Emmett said pleadingly.

"I suppose. Do not corrupt her," Alice said passing her over to Emmett.

"Man she's tiny. We could use her as a football," Emmett said smiling.

"Hey!" I said. "There will be know tossing my daughter." I laughed.

Emmett looked to Rose. "I love you Rose."

"I love you to, what do you want?" She asked eying him.

"One of these," He said.

"I'll go to the store and buy you a doll to carry around," She replied.

"Rose, I'm serious," He insisted.

"Emmett, I know you are. After we graduate, we'll talk about it," She said.

I couldn't believe they were having this conversation in front of us, but I was glad that they weren't going to agree to trying for a baby. That would have been a bit much.

Jan had left 2 hours after Alivia was born. She stayed to make sure we had everything under control and made sure that Alivia was eating like she should be.

Later that evening Esme felt like getting up for awhile. She was sore, but said she felt amazing. I got Esme situated in the living room and went into the kitchen to get her a drink and a sandwich.

Edward was standing there getting a drink. "How's mom?" He asked me.

"She's doing pretty good. She's in the living room nursing right now," There were still moments that it felt weird to say my wife was nursing our daughter. I knew I was smiling like a geek.

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it?" Edward asked.

"It sure is. I don't know if I could find the words to describe it," I said.

"You don't have to. I know exactly how you feel. I felt it the first time I saw Andrew," I patted him on the back. There were times he seemed so much older than what he was.

When I went back into the living room, I found Esme and Alice curled up together on the couch. Over the years, Alice had switched from being a daddy's girl to a mommy's girl quite a few times. It seemed we were very close right after Ali started her period and that continued on for a few years, she always got along with her mom, but during that time she talked to me about everything. I noticed the huge switch after she got her mom the pregnancy tests. They really bonded while I was sick.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Sure," Alice said starting to get up.

"You don't have to leave," I said sitting down next to her.

Esme yawned and passed Alivia down to me. "She's so pretty," Alice said. "I think she looks just like you."

"Do you now?" I asked.

"Yes, look at all that blond hair," She said.

I looked over at Esme, she had fallen asleep. "Here Ali, take her. I'm going to take your mom to bed."

Alice gladly took Alivia and kissed her nose and started talking to her, in a cute little girls voice.

I picked Esme up gently and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down. "Night love," I whispered kissing her. I covered her up and turned the light off.

I went back into the living room and sat with my daughters. "It doesn't seem possible that she's here already. It seems like yesterday that mom and I found out she was pregnant," Alice said touching her face.

"I know I've said this before, but I'm glad you were there for your mom. You showed a huge amount of maturity. I know it must have been weird for you."

"I think I was in too much shock. I mean, who would have thought that mom would have ended up pregnant," She said softly. "I was a little scared too. She was so sick and all I could do was sit there in the bathroom with her as she puked and you were too high to help. It was kind of lonely at times being the only one who knew. I had no one to talk to."

"I bet it was scary. That was a huge secret to keep, but you did it for your mom and I appreciate it. You are an amazing young woman."

Alice laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to graduate and have to move away to go to school."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to miss her or Andrew growing up. I want them to know me," She said. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Ali, this will all work out. I know it will be hard, but you will still have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Alivia started crying. "Guess she wants mom," Alice laughed.

I took her from Alice and started patting her back, but it didn't work. "Yah, she's hungry." I sighed.

"Night dad," Alice said standing up.

I pulled Alice to me. "Night honey, love you," I said kissing the top of her head.

I took Alivia into our bedroom. "Is she hungry?" Esme asked groggily.

"She's wanting her mommy," I said smiling down at my crying baby.

(Esme)

I slid up in the bed and held my arms open for her. Carlisle placed her gently into my arms and climbed into bed next to us. "You want to do it again?" He asked.

"Do what again?" I asked eying him.

"Have another baby?" He asked smiling at me.

My mouth dropped. "Carlisle, as much as I love you, we have 7 kids now and a grandson. I'm not exactly saying no, but wow, it's a lot," I replied.

Carlisle kissed me. "I was just curious. You are so natural with her."

"Honestly, I have thought about it. We have two getting ready to go to college and in another year the rest of them will also be in college and will take Andrew with them. She's going to be an only child. However, I feel so blessed to see that we have gotten the chance to get all of them and raise them to be wonderful individuals. Now I'm kind of looking forward to getting Alivia all to ourselves and get to bond with her one on one." I explained.

"I get that. I also know that Alice isn't wanting to leave the nest," He said.

"I know she doesn't she said that earlier, but she will be fine, we all will be," I said leaning against him.

Alivia let go and stiffened up, she began screaming. "What happened?" I asked nervously. Carlisle took her and put her over his shoulder and started burping her. She let out a tiny burp and spit up all down the front of him.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you sweet. It's a good thing I love you," He said setting her down so he could remove his shirt.

Carlisle and I spent most of the night alone together, with our daughter as she slept off and on. I was exhausted, yet didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to miss out on a minute of her first night here.

(Rose)

The next morning we all got up before mom and dad and cleaned up the house. Bella, Alice, and I made breakfast while Andrew sat in his swing cooing over toys. The guys had eaten and were in the garage changing the oil in the cars and then would start doing yard work.

Once breakfast was about done Bella made out a meal plan for the next week along with a grocery list. Her and Alice would go to the grocery store that afternoon and stock up on everything we would need.

I put our parent's breakfast on the tray and wrote a note.

_"Mom and dad, we couldn't have asked for two better parents. Thank you for not giving up on us, even when we have done wrong. We all love you and can't wait til our baby sister gets big enough to hang out with us. Love all of us"_

"Alright, it's done lets go," I said.

"What if they are asleep?" Bella asked.

"We'll figure it out," Alice said grinning.

Bella carried the tray while I opened the door quietly. Mom was nursing Alivia, while dad was resting there next to them.

"Hey," Mom said looking up. She smiled at us all.

"We didn't know how much sleep you all got last night so thought we would cook," Bella said setting the tray down.

"Should we be scared? They cooked." Dad laughed taking the note. He looked at it and read it out loud. There were tears in his voice. He got out of bed and hugged all of us.

"You girls are great," He said smiling. "You may think you're lucky, but I think we got lucky to get you girls, the guys to," He said looking around.

"They are busy doing guys work," Alice said.

I glanced down at mom, she too was crying. "Now, if our sister is done with her breakfast, we are going to take her to the living room and play with her. While you guys eat and get some sleep."

"You girls don't have to do that," Mom said.

"I know, but we want to," Bella said.

Mom covered herself quickly and burped her. "She should sleep for a while, but if she doesn't bring her to me," Mom said handing Alivia to Bella.

We took care of her and Andrew for quite awhile that day and got tons of pictures of the two newest and cutest family members.

"I want a baby," I said softly.

"Well, you know Emmett is more than ready," Bella said.

"I think him and I are going to have to sit down and figure it out," I said. "I'm just so scared."

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "A new niece or a nephew!"

"Don't say anything though please," I begged.

"We wont," Bella said smiling.

AN- SO THE LAST OF THE BABIES IS HERE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU!

I HAVE ALSO BEEN ASKED IF I AM WORKING ON ANYTHING ELSE...I AM WORKING ON A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY, I WILL MORE INFO ON IT AT THE END OF THE EPILOGUE!


	87. Chapter 87

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 86

(Esme)

Time was flying by so quickly. Rose and Emmett had graduated high school. They had gotten accepted into UCLA. We packed them up and drove them down. It was hard on all of us to let them go, but we were so proud of them. Andrew cried when we got home, in his young life, he had gotten very close to them. We talked all the time and emailed pictures of the kids to them. Rose was having a hard time adjusting to life so far away, but Emmett being the carefree person he was adjusted quickly and helped her out. We got tons of pictures of them laying out on the beach and in the water, it made us all slightly jealous. Carlisle and I talked about him transferring down there, but didn't want to disrupt the other 4 since they were still in high school.

Bella had started back to school in the fall. She cried the day she left Andrew, she wasn't used to being away from him for that long, but I assured her he would be well cared for. We also knew that her and Edward had to graduate. They were too smart not too.

My days were filled with laughter and tears. Having two young ones at home could be rough at times, but we made it. I loved being with them and knew all to soon Alivia would be the only one at home with me and it made me sad.

(Bella)

"Isabella Swan," They announced. I walked up on stage and shook every ones hand and accepted my diploma. I could hear the cheers from my family and couldn't help but be proud of myself. I never thought I would make it this far just a few short years ago, I was trying to end my life in any way I could, being a mom and graduating had not been in my plan, yet here I was with my family by my side.

Graduation went by in a blur and all to soon it was over and we were in the hallway near the gym for the very last time. "You did it Bella!" Edward exclaimed picking me up and hugging me.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said pressing my lips to his.

"I knew you could do it!" I turned to see Emmett standing there.

They had called saying that they couldn't get plane tickets and wouldn't be there. I was sad, but knew Edward and I were making plans to take Andrew to see them.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

I walked over and hugged him. "I've miss you both so much!" I cried.

"I missed you too little sister," He let me go and Rose hugged me.

"I thought, you couldn't come," I said.

"Bella, would we have done that to you?" Rose asked. "We got in yesterday, we've been staying with Jake and Nessie."

"You guys suck," I giggled.

I hugged Jake and a pregnant Nessie. She was 6 months and they were very excited. Jake sent me a picture text with at least 10 positive pregnancy tests asking if we thought she was truly pregnant. I showed the picture to dad and he shook his head laughing. He called Jake and told him that one would have probably confirmed it, but 10 was a yes.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you. I know your dad would be too," He said.

"Thanks Jake," I said.

We finished hugging everyone. Victoria was standing there holding Andrew, he loved her and she had turned into yet another aunt to him. I had grown very close to Victoria after she had moved me to The Cullen's house. I then knew she was on my side.

Andrew and Alivia started getting fussy. "I think these two are getting hungry," I said taking Andrew from Victoria.

He hugged me. "I love you mama," He said patting my face. He was 18months old and reminded me so much of Edward.

"I love you to buddy," I said kissing him on the head.

Once we got home that afternoon Jasper and Emmett fired up the grill for the steaks while Rose and Alice played with Alivia and Andrew, they were such naturals with them. Victoria came over to Edward and I. "I would like to talk to you two," She said.

I glanced at Edward and shrugged as we followed her into the house. Mom and dad were already sitting around the table. "What's going on?" I asked sitting down.

"I've decided to resign as being your social worker. Actually, I'm resigning from my job all together."

"You're what!" I exclaimed beginning to panic. I still had a couple months until I was 18. "You can't just leave me in the system alone! Why would you do this to me?" I yelled.

"Isabella, calm down and listen to me!" She said firmly.

I looked at her through my tears. "Bella, you're done. You are no longer in the system," She said.

"Seriously?" I asked shaking.

"I'm serious. You are free," She pulled out a file. "I have to show you this. This is your file starting with you at 13."

"Look how thick it is," I gasped taking it from her.

"You were a mess," She said smiling sadly.

My hands were shaking as I opened it up. Mom and Edward were sitting closer and dad was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I heard dad gasp as he looked at the first picture. It was taken after I was released from the hospital.

_"Isabella Swan, age 13. Found being sexually molested. A neighbor friend was taking her backpack to her when he caught Phil raping her. Taken to the hospital and was sedated. Evidence that she had been severely sexually molested for years."_ I took a shaky breath. _"Isabella was molested by her stepfather while her mother was inside the home at the time." _

Tears streamed down my face as I read it out loud. I couldn't believe what I was reading, I had to fight the urge to vomit.

I flipped through the pages.

_"Isabella Swan age 15, disruptive, rude, partying, doing drugs, drinking, and sexually active with a much older man." _

Under that, was a comment from Victoria.

_"Bella Swan, depressed near suicidal. No one is giving her a chance to get the help she needs. If this new family doesn't help her. I will be attending her funeral in a year."_

Dad rubbed my shoulders. "We feared that too at first."

I reached up and patted his hand. "I did too." I said softly.

"Why didn't anyone arrest him?" Mom asked.

"We wanted to, he had warrants out for him, we just couldn't catch him," Victoria replied.

Each page was filled with different things I was going through or putting Victoria through. Reading it made me realize how much she truly cared. She had personal thoughts on my rape and my pregnancy. It wasn't something just typical stuff that a social worker would write, but it all came from her heart. She even documented every phone call and what she would witness when she came to visit after Andrew was born.

On the very last page was an envelope. I took it out and opened it.

"_My Dearest Bella-_

_ I'm so proud of you. I know life has been hard, but moving you to Forks was really the best thing for you._

_ From the first time I saw you, I saw the potential you had buried under all that pain and bitterness. I could only hope that it wouldn't be wasted. _

_ The day I got the call saying you had been raped, I was concerned that you wouldn't survive it. I knew each time he hurt you, more and more of you died. However, seeing how The Cullen's stood around and helped you, I knew you were going to be ok. _

_ Then I got the call from Esme saying you were pregnant. I shouldn't have been surprised, yet I was. I just knew I would be coming to get you, yet she told me she was going to keep you there and help you. I wished I could have been there with you through the whole 9months, yet I had a job to do. Being in the room when you delivered meant the world to me. You will never know._

_ Bella, you are a wonderful mom, I can see it when I look at you. I know you love your son and Edward. I couldn't have hand picked a better guy for you. _

_ I just want you to know that as of today, you are free. Please don't see it as me leaving you, but as me releasing you into the world. I will always consider you my daughter. I love you Bella._

_ Victoria"_

I got up from the table and walked over to her. I hugged her as tightly as I could. "I love you to Victoria."

"I meant every word of it. Now, I'm giving this file to you, you may do with it as you please. I still have the original."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Mom hugged her. "Thank you for our daughter!" She cried.

"You are more than welcome. I'm glad you were there when I needed you."

AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY! I AM SAD THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOGUE, BUT IT JUST HAS TO BE THAT WAY!


	88. Chapter 88

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

**EPILOGUE**

(Bella)**  
**

It had been a month since graduation. I reached over and squeezed his hand as we drove into Seattle. Edward and I pulled into the parking lot. "You don't have to do this," He said looking at me.

"Edward, its time to put the past in the past and this is the only way that I can do it," I told him.

"If you are sure, then lets do it," He said turning off the car. I sighed nervously and opened my car door. Unfortunately he was faster than me and already at my door.

"Please stay close," I whispered getting more and more nervous as we walked.

"Bella, I'm not leaving your side, I promise."

We walked into the building and went through the metal detectors. I stopped and looked at the signs, not really reading it. I seriously thought I was going to vomit.

"Bella, visitors area is this way," Edward said taking my hand.

We walked quietly down the hall and over to a desk to sign in. "Go straight down that hall and to your right. They will scan you one more time and will give you instructions from there," The man said. Edward thanked him and lead me down the hall.

After being scanned, a different man opened up a huge metal door. "Take your time. You have no time limit," He said kindly.

I started feeling faint and had to lean against to wall, taking several deep breaths. "Ma'am are you ok?"

"She's never done this before and is nervous," Edward explained.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," The man told Edward.

He was back seconds later with a bottle of water. "Here you go. Good luck, I hope you find what you are looking for."

(Edward)

I put my hands on Bella's shoulders. "We can leave right now if you want to, but if you don't, I will be here through it all with you. This wont be easy, but I love you and as soon as we're done, we can go back to our son and family back at the hotel room," I told Bella.

She took a deep breath and we walked into the room. There sitting in at a table was a hard looking woman. Short gray hair and leathery skin. "Renee," Bella said as we sat down across from her.

"Well Isabella, look at you. I see the years haven't been kind to you," She said.

Renee looked right through me with her cold black eyes. I wasn't sure where Bella got her looks from, it must have been Charlie. "Renee, this is my fiance Edward. He's the father of my son."

She stuck her nose up at me and turned to Bella. "You don't write and haven't come to visit. Why now?"

"I need some answers," Bella said.

She smirked. "What?"

"Why did you allow that man to rape me at the age of 8? Why did you sit there and watch it happen and not doing anything about it?"

"Isabella, I didn't know it was going on until the end," She said innocently.

"Then why didn't you stop it when you realized what was going on?" She asked.

"You seemed to enjoy it," She told Bella.

"Oh my God! I was 8 years old when it started. It went on for 5 years! I hated every minute of it, but he made me think it was normal and that's what men did to little girls."

"You know Isabella, you were supposed to be in that car when your dad died," She said cruelly.

Bella sat there for a second breathing deeply as she was obviously trying to figure out what to say. "You deserve to be in here!"

"Is that the best you can do?" She said as Bella stood up.

I turned to look at her. "You know Bella always blamed herself for what happened to her. I understand now why she did, but I can tell you. You are one sick cold hearted bitch!" I yelled.

I took Bella's hand and walked her to the door. "And you better watch out. She will probably try to fuck up your kid too."

Bella was tense and trembling as we walked out of the prison. I was scared for her she wasn't even crying. There was a blank expression on her face. "Would you please say something?" I asked pulling out of the parking pulled her knees up to her chest lowering her head.

"There's nothing to say, she said it all right there. I'd enjoyed it," She whispered.

Rage flew through me, I had to grip the steering wheel. "What the hell Bella," I gasped. "You were a child and he hurt you! Do not allow her to put that back on you!"

Bella didn't respond she just started crying. I was wishing we'd never taken that trip. Everything she had worked so hard for, seemed to crumble in seconds. Even after all those years Renee still had her claws in Bella. I sent mom and dad a quick text telling them that we were on our way back to the hotel, but Bella and I needed some alone time. They responded back quickly, telling us to take all the time we needed and Andrew was being good.

I practically carried Bella back to our room. she had her arms wrapped tightly around her body and I held her up. "Sweetheart sit on the bed, I'll be right back."

"Where is Andrew?" She asked.

"With mom and dad," I said. I watched her sit down on the edge of the bed shaking. She was right in front of me, yet felt so distant. I shook my head and walked into the kitchenette. Renee would never know the damage she had caused Bella. A piece of me wanted her to feel everything Bella had ever been through.

I grabbed a bottle of water and turned. I jumped when I saw Bella standing there naked. "Honey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I need you Edward, I need to feel you inside of me, on top of me, I just need you." Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking..

I set the water bottle down and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her so tightly I thought I was hurting her.

We made it over to the bed and she pulled me down with her. Her breathing staggered and her eyes dark and lust filled. I looked her dead in the eyes and she looked away from me. I brought her chin up and forced her to look in my eyes. "Do not hide from me."

"Edward," She whimpered.

"Lie down on the bed love, if you need me, you can have me."

Bella climbed into the middle of the bed shaking as I stripped my clothes off. "Love, do you want me to be on top or do you want to be?" I asked climbing in next to her.

"You," She choked out. She grabbed me around the neck and pulled me down on top of her.

I reached down dipping two fingers inside of her making sure she was ready. She gripped my hair kissing me fiercely. I circled her clit with my thumb several times. Bella broke the kiss gasping for air. "oh Edward," She gasped. Her walls clenching tightly around my fingers. Her body shook and her head fell back against the pillows, cuming forcefully on my hand. She pulled my hand up and licked it clean.

"Bella," I murmured leaning down to kiss her. She spread her legs wrapping them around me so she could hold me to her.

"Edward," She moaned as I thrust into her. I kissed her with urgency and she responded digging her nails in my back meeting my hips thrust for thrust. Her eyes were locked on mine. "Fuck me!" She demanded. I picked up pace. "Harder!" She cried. "Edward yes, right there, don't stop!"

"I've got you love," I said holding her closer causing me to go in deeper.

The only sounds in the room were our moans and our skin slapping together. The look in her eyes and feeling of her body was telling me I was giving her what she needed.

Bella reached down rubbing her clit frantically. I moved my mouth down to her neck nipping and sucking. "So fucking close," She cried out. I pulled out and slammed back into her several times. "Fuck!" She screamed as her release washed over her.

I slowed my thrusts down still feeling her tremors as she tried to regain composure. I felt my balls tighten up and I came forcefully falling down on top of her. I stayed buried deep inside of her, holding her as tears started streaming down her face. "I was a kid Edward," She sobbed. "She made me feel dirty."

"Oh Bella, it wasn't your fault. She was sick and obviously hasn't changed."

"Just hold me please," She cried. "Don't ever let me go." I rolled us over, keeping Bella tucked safely into me, our arms and legs tangled together. I kissed her forehead as she cried herself to sleep.

Once I was sure she was fast asleep, I carefully got up and sent dad a text telling him that I needed to see him. Then I got a quick shower and got dressed. Luckily Bella was still sleeping.

My parents and I got joint rooms separated by a door. I walked next door and found dad already there alone. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Awful, she told Bella she allowed it to go on, because she thought Bella enjoyed it."

Dad's face went from shock to anger. "Bella's not dealing well is she?"

"Not at all," I said. "She's barely speaking and when she does she's asking me to hold her and never let go."

"Sounds like she is needing to feel a connection with you, that she doesn't believe is there already." Dad said.

I hesitated and took a deep breath. "When we got home she basically stripped her clothes off and came to me begging me to have sex with her. She clawed my arms and back begging me for more. It was like she couldn't get enough and it scared me."

Talking about sex with my dad wasn't as awkward as I thought it should be. I guess it was because I was really worried about Bella and needed advice.

"Did she say anything during or after?" Dad asked.

"Just that Renee made her feel dirty."

"More than likely she feels like she is still under Renee's power and her only defense was to get as close to you as she could. If I had to guess, when she was younger, she used sex as a way to hold onto herself. As long as she was initiating it she felt safe and secure, but if it was being forced on her she had to go find someone to help her," Dad said.

"By having sex with them," I said.

"Exactly. Before you came alone she was dependent on Jake to fill her needs."

"They had sex once," I told dad.

"That doesn't surprise me," Dad said.

"She told me that before we started dating," I said. "I don't know the details but I know it was only once." I was starting to feel helpless.

"Edward, for what she has been through in her life, she has done amazingly well, but it will always be a struggle for her and she will have set backs."

"So what can I do?" I asked him.

"Be there when she needs you, encourage her to talk. You might even need to find her comfort zone before she will open up to and that might mean lying in bed together for hours at a time."

"What if she doesn't?" I asked.

"Then we call Patti immediately and get her help," Dad said.

"Thank you," I said softly.

Dad hugged me. "You are doing a great job."

"How do I help her and take care of Andrew though?"

"Your mom and I haven't let you struggle alone have we?" He asked smiling. "When she is at her low points, we will be there for him, while you are there for her. Mom and I will help Bella in whatever way we can, but you are going to be able to do the most."

I felt oddly at ease when I went back into our room. I took my clothes off and climbed back into bed with her waiting for her to wake up. I knew it could be hard when she did and was glad we had support from our parents.

Bella wrapped her arms and legs back around me and opened her eyes. "Hi," She whispered.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly.

She nodded. "Edward, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be," I said. "You needed me and I hope I was able to help you."

"More than you will ever know."

"Bella, you are safe," I said. "Renee, Phil, James, all those other assholes that would touch you or try to molest you are never going to come near you again."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I know that," She whispered. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "You really did scare me earlier. You shut yourself down again like you were 15 years old."

"Sitting across from her today, I felt like I was 13 all over again, trapped back inside Renee's prison," She looked at me and laughed sadly. "But, as I walked out with you today, leaving her sitting in the prison a part of me was scared that I was actually free from her evil ways."

I wiped away the loan tear that escaped. "You are free angel, you never have to see her again."

"It scared me when she said I would fuck up my son. That is my biggest fear."

"I know that, but Bella he loves you and I see the love for him in your eyes. You are the most amazing mom."

She rubbed her pussy slowly over my cock. I ran my hand over her breast kneading it as her nipple hardened. "This will be slow and gentle. Let me make love to you."

"I'm sorry about earlier," She whispered. "I just needed it."

"I know you did," I said kissing her.

Very slowly I worshiped her body caressing her, licking and nipping at every inch of skin I could find. At one point my kisses alone gave her an orgasm. We both stared at each other shocked. I had never had that happen before. Watching that happen caused me to become painfully hard. Our mouths moved together as we became one, swallowing our whimpers of pleasure. Our bodies moved slowly allowing me to touch her in ways I had never done before. In those moments nothing mattered, we loved each other and were expressing it in ways where words were not needed.

Bella grabbed my hands lacing our fingers together. Our eyes locked on each others as our bodies shook with release. We laid there holding each other trembling as I peppered her face with kisses.

"As much as I love you and want to stay in this bed forever, we really should go check on our son."

"Do we have to?" I pouted.

"Yes," She giggled softly kissing me.

Bella and I showered off and got dressed. She reached around me and hugged me. "Thank you," She whispered.

"For what love?"

"For loving me and making me feel worthy or being loved."

We found mom and dad sitting outside on a blanket with Alivia and Andrew eating lunch by the pool. "Mommy," Andrew said getting up and running towards us. Bella caught him in mid jump. "Fimming," He said pointing to the pool.

"Did you go swimming?" She asked him.

"Yep," He giggled.

"I love you Andrew," She said hugging him tightly.

"Love you," He said wiggling out of her arms and running back to the food.

"How are you doing Bella?" Mom asked.

"I'm getting there. It was really hard, but Edward was there to hold me. I know I'm not her and will never be her."

"We are so proud of you," Dad said pulling her into his arms and hugging her.

"I owe it all to you guys," She said pulling mom into the hug. "I wouldn't be here now if you guys had given up on me."

(Bella)

We sat there on the edge of the pool watching them swim with the kids. "I want to go to the cemetery."

"This afternoon?" He asked.

I looked at the clock, it was only 3pm. "Yah, I think I do. Everyone can go with us," I told him.

"Ok lets go," He said.

Thirty minutes later we were headed towards the cemetery. I was nervous. Mom and dad had the kids following us. I reached over and squeezed Edward's hand.

We pulled into the cemetery. I reached into my purse and pulled the directions out that Jake gave me a few years ago and handed them to Edward. Before I hadn't been strong enough to go, but now I was. I needed this. I needed some sort of closure on my past.

Edward drove a ways going around some turns and around a pond. He pulled the car to a stop. There were quite a few graves. "We're going to have to go look," He said getting out. He walked around and opened my car door.

"Can you tell mom and dad to give me just a minute to look. I know the kids are wild and ready to get out, but I just need a moment."

"Sure sweetheart. Do you want to do this alone or have me help you look?"

"Help me," I whispered.

Edward kissed my cheek and walked over to mom and dad saying something then returning back to me. "I'm going to walk up this way a bit and see. Why don't you walk over that way. From the look of the map, it's around this area," He said pointing to some trees.

I walked around for a minute until I came to a flat headstone and looked down. "Charlie Swan."

"Edward, come here," I said, tears were filling my eyes.

He walked over and hugged me tightly. "Oh Bella."

"I never realized how much I missed him until today," I cried.

"Charlie would be so proud of you," He said kissing my head.

"He would have made a great grandfather and I'm pretty sure he would have really loved Andrew, maybe even you too," I laughed sadly.

I felt two arms wrap around me, it was my other dad. "Are you ok Bella?" He asked.

I wiped away my tears. "Yah. I'm just sad that he never got to know you guys."

"I would have liked to have met him myself," Carlisle told me.

"I'm ready to go," I said softly. They put their arms around me and led me to the cars.

"Edward, I need to do one more thing this afternoon," I said as we were getting ready to leave the cemetery. I turned to my parents. "Can you take Andrew back to the hotel?" I asked. I felt horrible that I kept pushing my son off on to them.

"Bella, are you sure? This has been a pretty hard day?" Mom asked me.

"I'm ok," I assured her looking towards dad.

Dad hugged me. "Bell, I know this has been hard on you today, but your mom and I are really proud of you."

"Thanks dad," I said hugging him tightly.

Edward and I climbed into the car. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I want to go back to my old house," I whispered. I watched his eyes bug out of his head. "I know, I know, but I need to." I whispered.

"Tell me how to get there," He said taking my hand.

It took us about 20 minutes to get there. My breathing hitched as he pulled down the dead end road. Billy's house was still there and then the house I grew up was the last house next to his. "Where should I park?" He asked.

"On the road," I told him.

I looked at Edward, he looked like he was going to be sick. "So this is the house?" He asked.

I nodded and took his hand. "It sure is," I was fighting a mixture of emotions as we walked toward the house. It was empty, and needing a good paint job.

We walked to the back yard. "There is the tree house that Jake and I used to sit in talking while my dad and his dad would grill out. It was also my escape from the..." I trailed off. Edward wrapped his arms around me as the tears fell. "He hurt me Edward." I cried.

"I know he did and I am so sorry. I wish I could have saved you," He whispered.

We stood there looking at the house. To be standing there in front of it was like a dream.

"Bella," I heard a voice call me. I spun around and my heart began pounding, I was shaking.

He was standing so close, yet felt so distant, I had avoided him at the wedding, but suddenly I needed to see him. "Billy," I cried.

"Oh God Bella, I never expected to see you standing here," He said walking towards us.

"Um, yah I didn't either," I said with a shaky voice.

Edward tightened his arms around me. "Billy, this is my fiance Edward. Edward, this is Jake's dad Billy."

"It's nice to finally meet you Billy," Edward said shaking his hand.

"Why don't you come over to my place and have a drink, I think we have some catching up to do," Billy offered. We kindly accepted and walked over to his house.

We all sat around Billy's kitchen table. I sipped my water, while they drank their cokes. "You look great Bella," Billy said looking at me.

"Thanks," I said.

It was awkwardly quiet. I looked at Billy and bit my lip, I needed some answers. "Billy, did you know what was going on?" I asked.

Billy looked down and sighed. "Bella, honey. I knew something wasn't right in that house starting the day that man moved in the night after your dad left. I just wasn't sure."

"If you knew something was wrong, why didn't you help me?" I asked.

"I did Bella, honestly I tried. When Jake first saw the bruises on your arms when you were 8, he came to me. Jake and I met with Charlie and told him what Jake saw. He went to his lawyer immediately and told him. He was going to fight for custody of you, unfortunately Phil was there when the sheriff served Renee papers and I could hear them screaming and fighting. I was scared and called Charlie. He felt his hands were tied, he didn't want to do anything with out the consent of the judge. Court was on scheduled on Monday, but Friday Charlie was killed."

"Did you know he was molesting me?" I asked. Edward tensed and Billy flinched.

"Bella, after Charlie's funeral, I knew things had changed, but I wasn't sure what to do. I just prayed it wasn't what it looked like, but I think at some level I knew he was. I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry Bella," He looked down at the table for a bit, then looked at me. "The afternoon everything went down, Jake came home in a mood. He seemed nervous, anxious and sick. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Then he found your bag. He said he would be right back. It took him10minutes and something didn't seem right. I stood there watching for him. I watched the door to the house fly open and he was running back with you in his arms. You were naked and bleeding. I knew then and there that I had failed you."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Edward put his arm around me. "What happened after that? I know you felt you had failed me, but why did you leave me in the hospital? How could you just walk away?" It was hard to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Oh honey, I didn't just walk away, not right away at least. That night, I sent Jake home. The doctors had sedated you. I sat there in the chair and held you. I didn't care you were a teenager, I held you in my arms. Victoria came in the next day to see you. I asked if I could take you home with me, but because I was a single man and lived next door to where it all happened she didn't feel it would be appropriate."

"I didn't know that Billy, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Victoria called me a lot encouraging me to come visit, but I felt so guilty for not protecting you that I couldn't do it. Jake was the one who stepped in," Billy took a ragged breath. "He would update me on how you were, but at that time you weren't doing that great. I was so worried, but let my guilt stand in the way. I eventually had to tell him to stop telling me about you."

It was hard to be angry with such a broken man. "I'm sorry about not talking to you and Jake and Nessie's wedding, I just didn't know what to do, it had been so long since I saw you last."

He nodded. "I wanted to talk to you, but wasn't sure how to or even what to say. You seemed busy with a baby and Edward. You were also surrounded by family and a very pregnant woman. And then when I got up the courage, you two ran out."

I smiled. "Esme, my mom. She had the baby a week later." I said laughing softly at the memory. "Billy, life was awful, there were times that I dreamed about dying. Victoria came to move me to Forks saying it was my last option. I didn't believe her at first, but now, she was right. I was close to death."

"I'm so sorry Bella," He said reaching out to take my hand.

"Things turned out great Billy. Edward and I have a beautiful little boy. It wasn't easy, but I turned out fine."

"You are beautiful. Charlie would be happy for you," He said softly.

"I hope so," I sighed.

"So are you two here by yourselves?" Billy asked.

"No, my parents came with us. They have Andrew and Alivia back at the hotel room. We are staying until Sunday," Edward said.

"I would love to meet your little boy," He said.

"I think we could arrange that," Edward said glancing over at me. I nodded in agreement.

We made arrangements to bring everyone over to Billy's the next day.

Edward and I got back to the hotel about an hour later. It was a quiet ride home, I was still trying to process everything that Billy had said to me.

"Mommy Daddy!" Andrew said jumping off the bed and running over to us. Edward scooped him up so I could hug him easier.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked him.

"We went swimming all day!" Dad said

"He jumped off the diving board," Mom giggled.

I looked to dad in shock. "I'm not that old Bella," He laughed. It was true, he was a little grayer than he was a few years ago, but him and mom were still beautiful.

I sat down at the small table with mom. "Did you do what you needed to do?" She asked.

"I did," Not wanting to say anything in front of the kids, I suggested we go outside and talk.

I followed mom down by the pool and sat in some lounge chairs. "Edward and I went back to the house where it all happened. We wouldn't have been so long, but Jake's dad Billy saw us and invited us in to talk. I hadn't seen him since I was 13 when he took me to the hospital after Jake found Phil..." I trailed off.

"Oh Bella, what was it like?" She asked.

"I thought Billy had abandoned me, he did in away, but we talked it out. I heard things that shocked me," I said. "Billy has invited us all over to his house tomorrow."

"That sounds good. What time?"

"11am," I told her.

"We will be there," Mom said.

I loved being close to Esme. She seemed to understand me from the beginning and as angry as I was with everyone, I had a hard time being angry with her. When I got pregnant, Esme and I had really bonded and I had started calling her mom.

When I went into my room, I found Edward asleep with Andrew in his arms. They had fallen asleep watching more cartoons. I went to the bathroom quickly, then climbed into bed with my guys.

"You ok?" Edward asked softly.

"I am. I had a nice talk with mom and feel better," I replied.

(Edward)

The next morning, Bella and I got up and started to get Andrew ready. He was a lot like his mom and not a morning person at all. We spent 30 minutes trying to get his diaper on him and other 20, just trying to get him dressed.

I looked over at Bella, she was smiling, glowing to be exact. It made me wonder if there was something she wasn't telling me. She was a very good mom, patient and loving, yet didn't let him get away with too much. She made the choice from early on that she would give him everything she never had.

Once we got him dressed, Bella came over to me and kissed me. "I love watching you with our son."

"I feel the same way about watching you with him."

"Edward, I've been thinking," She said smiling up at me.

"About what love?" I asked.

"I want a baby."

I pulled back and looked at her. "Are you pregnant now?" A part of me was feeling very hopeful even though I knew we still weren't exactly ready.

"No, but I want to be," She looked so sweet and innocent.

I pulled her back into my arms and held her tightly. "I'm getting ready to start school," I felt her sigh and she started to pull away never looking at me. "Bella, don't pull away. Lets talk about this. I didn't tell you no. I just don't want you to be stressed with a toddler and a new baby." I caught a tear that started to slide down her face. I knew she hated to be told no.

"However, if you really want a baby, we can go a head and get to work."

She looked up at me and a huge smile spread across her face. Suddenly her lips crashed against mine and she pressed her body firmly to mine.

"Mama," Andrew said.

I looked down and he was patting her leg. "What's wrong buddy?" She asked picking him up. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and giggled. He was such a stinker, he didn't like to share mommy with me.

A while later we all met in the lobby of the motel. "Papa, nana, Vivia!" Andrew yelled breaking away from them and running towards them.

"Hey little man!" Mom said kissing him. "Did you sleep good?" He nodded then reached for dad. Dad shifted Alivia over to his other side, then picked Andrew up. Andrew hugged him around his neck tightly.

We piled into the SUV and headed to Billy's. "Bella, how are you feeling about this?" Dad asked.

"Better than yesterday. I know Patti thinks this is all part of the healing process, I just don't know how I feel about spending hours and hours near that house," She said softly.

Bella had been seeing Patti for almost 2 years. It was hard at first. Sometimes she would come home crying and screaming. She hated going back into the past, but knew it was something she had to do, she just knew the dreams would come back. Mom and dad helped a lot with Andrew on those nights. Patti also stayed in close contact and would walk her through it at all hours of the night. Eventually the nightmares stopped and Bella began to be comfortable again. It was hard to watch, but the end result was worth it.

The hardest part was the night she sat us all down and told us in full detail what had happened to her from beginning to end. It made me sick and angry. Emmett and dad cried a lot. I'd never seen them cry like that.

We pulled down Billy's road. Bella grabbed my hand. "Breathe sweetheart," I whispered.

"I'm alright. Just stay close." She said.

Patti had warned us that this trip could bring on panic attacks. She had me come to several sessions to help me know how to help Bella if one happened. I was thankful my parents were there to help too.

(Esme)

Edward pulled into Billy's driveway and I immediately recognized Jake's car. We got out and I caught sight of the house next door. I felt like I was being punched in the stomach. This was making it all the more real.

"Bella, that's the..." I couldn't finish the sentence. She nodded, but didn't look away from Billy's house.

An older man opened the door. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad you came back. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Billy, this is my family. You met Edward yesterday, but this is My dad Carlisle and my mom Esme. This is my sister Alivia, and our son Andrew."

"My name is Billy," He said shaking our hands.

When the introductions were done, we went inside. Nessie waddled over to us and hugged me. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm great," She said smiling.

"How much longer do you have?" I asked.

"2 more months," She said rubbing her stomach proudly.

Alivia wiggled out of Carlisle's arms and ran to Jake. "Hey princess," He said picking her up.

Billy bent down in front of Andrew. "Hey buddy," He said.

Andrew backed up against Bella and she picked him up. "It's ok Andrew. This is Jake's dad Billy. Can you say hi?"

He waved at him shyly. "I'm sorry, he's kind of shy," Bella explained.

"That's ok Bella," Billy said smiling at Andrew. "You were to as a little girl."

"I wish I could remember," I said softly.

After a while of talking we headed outside. Billy and Carlisle started the grill, while Jake and Edward played with the kids. Nessie and I sat with Bella, she was sitting to where she couldn't see the house.

"How have you been feeling?" Bella asked Nessie.

"I've been doing great. It's gone so fast I can't believe I only have two months left," Nessie said.

Bella reached over and rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait! I want to see if these three will be close."

"I think they will. If not, they will learn to tolerate each other," I laughed.

Carlisle and Billy brought over a plate full of hot dogs and hamburgers. It was pretty strained off and on. Like no one knew quite what to say. However, Jake and Edward took care of that. The two of them could out talk anyone.

Midway through lunch, Andrew walked over to Billy and allowed him to pick him up.

(Bella)

I watched Billy pick Andrew up. "You sure do look a lot like your mommy."

"Mommy?" Andrew asked.

"Yep. Your mommy was your age when I first met her. Her daddy and I were friends and used to take her and Jake fishing."

I looked down, not sure if I should fight the memories coming back, or allow them. It was a hard position to be in. I wondered if I would ever stop crying.

After lunch Andrew had fallen asleep in Billy's arms and Alivia passed out on the couch. I suddenly missed my dad in ways I had never missed him before. I got up and walked outside.

Before I knew it I was on the back porch of my old house. "It's weird isn't it?" I jumped realizing Jake had followed me.

"I never thought I would come back here," I said softly.

"Do you want to go in?" He asked looking toward the hole in the window of the door. "I've been in here once." He admitted.

"I need my parents and Edward," I said nervously chewing on my lip.

(Carlisle)

Bella was trembling as we walked inside the house. Esme gripped my hand. No one said anything as we followed Bella up the stairs. Bella walked into a room and stopped. She was shaking pretty bad. I watched as she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

No matter how hard she tried to regain her control, she collapsed to the floor screaming and crying. Jake and Edward fell down next to her and held her closely. I listened as she relived everything that monster had done to her in that very room.

"Let it go Bella, he is gone, he's not going to hurt you anymore. You lived you are a survivor. Do not let him continue to have this much control over you." Jake said.

"He's right Bella. You lived! You survived!" Edward said as she cried.

The visions of what happened to her started filling my head, it made me nauseous. I ran from the room and outside. I no more than got off the back porch and started vomiting. "Oh Car," Esme said softly.

"How could that monster do that to _MY_ daughter? That bastard took her innocence at 8 years old! What kind of person does that to a _child_, to _my_ child?" My voice was shaking and I felt as if I was losing control.

"That's just it Carlisle, he was a monster."

I had never felt such anger and rage in my life. If I could have gotten my hands on him, I would have killed him. He deserved to burn in hell for what he did to her.

"She's my daughter God dammit and you had no right to do what you did to her! You broke her!" I screamed slamming my fist into that side of the house. I fell to my knees sobbing. I cried for that 8 year old little girl who had been so scared and no one was there to help her. I cried for the kids it was still happening to. I cried for my family who had been effected by rape more that once.

Esme pulled me into her arms and held me. Neither of us said anything as we cried together.

"Dad," I looked up to see Bella standing there. Everyone excused themselves, leaving us alone. I stood up and she threw her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I wish I could have protected you. I'm sorry he hurt you. He had no right to do that to you," I cried.

"I'm ok dad. Really, I'm ok," She cried into my shoulder. "I'm ok because of you and mom. You saved me."

"You must have been so scared."

"I was. It was awful, but Jake was my light in all the pain. Even if he didn't know exactly what was going on, he was still there during the day. Every night, I stared toward his house, knowing that when the sun came up, he would be back."

"Wow," I said setting her down and looking at her. "Bella, you have changed so much in the last couple of years. You have grown into such a wonderful, beautiful young woman."

It was hard to believe that she came to live with us at 15 and she was just about to turn 18. It seemed like she had been with us for a life time.

"Thank you for not giving up on me dad," She said.

I hugged her tightly one last time. "Lets go. I'm done here," She looked back at the house and smiled. "That was my past. Now, it's just a house an old abandoned house."

(Bella)

It was getting into the early evening. Jake and Nessie had already left since they had to work the next day. Yet we were hanging out longer talking to Billy. Alivia was sound asleep in dad's arms and Andrew was asleep next to Edward.

"Bella, I have something for you. I can't believe I almost forgot," Billy said getting up.

"What could it be?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Mom asked.

"I'm ok mom. This has been a hard visit, but I'm glad to have Billy back in my life. It's as close to my dad as I can get."

Billy came back in with a box and set it down in front of me. "Open it," He said sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

I gasped as I opened it up. "My doll."

"Wait is that the doll you carried by the hair?" Edward asked.

"She did. That doll went on so many fishing trips. The one day we went fishing Jake told her he threw it in the water. She cried and cried thinking he had really done it. So when he pulled it out from behind his back she grabbed the doll and hit him with it."

"Leave me alone," I giggled softly.

"I can't picture Bella playing with dolls," Edward joked.

There were also hundreds of pictures in there. Some of me with Jake goofing off. Then I ran across pictures of me with my dad. "How did you get these?" I asked through tears.

"They day he was killed I went through his apartment. Then I got more the day they went to jail. I had no clue if I would ever see you again. So I kept them just in case," He explained.

"You will never know how much this means to me." I cried.

"I'm glad." He said hugging me.

"Andrew looks just like you and your dad," Mom said looking through the pictures.

I hadn't seen my dad since I was 8. I thought everything was gone.

"Charlie would have been so proud of you. He would have loved to have gotten to know Andrew." Billy said sadly.

"Billy, since you have all the memories of dad, would you mind telling Andrew about him?" I asked.

"I would be honored Bella," He said.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. "I'll be back," I said running from the room. I ran out the SUV and grabbed my file. I had read through it and taken somethings out, but left a lot in it. However, it was time to leave it in the past along with the house.

Patti and I spent several hours discussing what I could do with it and now I knew.

"Can we all come back outside?" I asked.

They looked at me like I was crazy, but followed me over to where the yards connected. "Billy I need your lighter," I said.

"I'm tired of allowing the past to control me. I no longer want to be looked at as the broken angel. It's time to move forward. I'm ready to be totally free,"

I lit the corner of the file on fire and threw it to the ground. We stood there with our arms around each other watching my past burn. "Phil, James and all you others, will never effect me again. I was innocent and will no longer blame myself for what you did to me."

I turned to Edward, tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you baby," He said, his eyes were bloodshot from crying..

"Lets get married," I said.

"I thought you wanted to wait a bit longer."

"Edward, I'm ready."

He picked me up and kissed me, then set me back down. "Well mom, looks like you have some wedding planning to do."

"I will start as soon as we get back," She said smiling.

"Billy," I said hugging him. "I might not have Charlie, but I have an amazing dad now and I'm thankful to have you back in my life."

He hugged me tightly. "I love you Bella, I always have."

"I love you to."

We left that night and I felt the happiest I had in my life.

THE END.

AN- SO THERE IS IT...IT'S THE END! DID IT END THE WAY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD?

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I TRULY APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU GUYS! I'VE REALLY ENJOYED WORKING ON THIS STORY AND CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO READ THE NEXT ONE!

OK SO HERE'S THE DEAL...THERE IS A SEQUEL PLANNED AND READY! IT WILL BE CALLED **MENDING ANGELS **I PROMISE IT WILL NOT DISAPPOINT! AND FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER, I WILL SEND A TEASER FROM SOME WHERE IN THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS!

I AM NOT SURE WHEN I WILL START POSTING MENDING ANGELS, SO GO AHEAD AND PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT!

**SUMMARY FOR MENDING ANGELS**

Follow Edward and Bella 7 years after they were married. They have a happy life and a  
wonderful marriage. What happens when someone makes a horrible mistake. Will they be able to  
work through it or will the whole family be torn apart. This is the conclusion to Broken Angel.


End file.
